


No-One But You (The Vishanti Venture)

by starkyoukai



Series: No-One But You [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Capironstange, F/M, Friendship, Heartbreaking, Implied Sexual Content, Iron Man - Freeform, Journey, Love, M/M, Marvel Universe, Multi, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Stony - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 103
Words: 328,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkyoukai/pseuds/starkyoukai
Summary: This is a sequel to the story I wrote that is called No-One But You (Only The Good Die Young)It specifically follows something called the "Vishanti Trio" as it becomes established. The trio members are Tony Stark, Dr. Stephen Strange, and Steve Rogers. This sequel follows the life of the Tony Stark you met in the first fic and it begins several years later.
Relationships: Clea Strange/Stephen Strange, Stephen Strange/Other(s), Steve Rogers & Other(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Other(s), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Whitney Frost/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: No-One But You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717399
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Stop, Focus

**I want to clarify one character for the reader. "Sarah" is technically Morgan Stark. This story begins in her perspective and I want that to be clear if you haven't read the first fic entirely. She is the daughter of Tony Stark and she has been given a different name for protection.**

**She was named "Sarah Rogers" after Steve's mother, and legally Steve Rogers is her father. But, she is Morgan Stark.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Crescendo Chapters: Stop, Focus

* * *

**Howard Stark's home - December 31st, 1992.**

Whitney Nefaria returned from her adventure in Italy. She felt like she deserved a vacation and she wanted to check up on her family back home.

It felt so strange for her to not have Sarah near her. She was too young to travel that far of a distance. Plus, Tony and Steve needed to actually spend some time with her. They had been bouncing around with their drama and upsetting Sarah too often. She brought all of that up to Maria after she arrived at the Stark home.

It was time for them to have a serious discussion about Sarah. Everyone needed to be on the same page when it came down to how she would be raised. Whitney thought that the set up was a bit of a mess. She knew what her daughter needed and didn't need in her life so, it was time to chat.

They all agreed and met up at the same place. It was New Years Eve and Sarah was already exhausted from her extremely busy baby day. She was asleep in the nursery and that gave her family unit the opportunity to have their discussion.

In the living room you had Howard, Maria, Tony, Steve, and Whitney. They all sat in a happy little circle. It felt like a pow-wow but without all the cool clothing. Tony thought that because his mind often went to odd places during meetings.

Whitney started the show. She wore a lovely lavender dress and she meant business. Steve and Tony kinnnnddddaaaa forgot how stunning she was. They both recalled.. stuff. She gave Steve and Tony a big smile. They both looked at that smile and they interpreted it in different ways.

Steve looked at Tony for a clue. Tony looked back at him because he didn't have one.

WHITNEY WAS ALWAYS A MUTE.

"I've had tons of fun waiting for you two to get your shit together. You're together again and I'm glad. Yippee. Now, it's my turn to give you my input on Sarah." She smiled again.

Steve and Tony both crinkled their faces and shrunk their noses up. They didn't like to be talked to like that. How rude. They heard Howard laugh quietly and he tried to hide it with a cough. Everyone glanced at him as he cleared his throat.

"At some point I am going to give Sarah my apartment. It was purchased under my alias Whitney Frost so that could deflect at least one stupid person that will try to kidnap her or whatever. It will be hers and you two will have ZERO JURISDICTION in that apartment. Understood?" She pointed at Steve and Tony.

"What exactly does that mean?" Steve wanted some clarification. He sat up a little straighter and his voice had just a smidge of a commanding tone behind it. Steve never hesitated to challenge Whitney. He enjoyed it, actually. She enjoyed it as well. Her smirk grew wide.

"She does not need to live with the two of you when she gets older. She will have her own apartment when I am ready for her to have her own apartment. And, you will have no jurisdiction within it. If she wants you to visit you can but, it is hers to do as she pleases."

Whitney crossed her arms and she sat in a delicate manner. Steve kinda glared...

Tony thought it was a glare? But he kinda thought Steve was squinting a bit because he was studying Whitney's expression?

Either way, it was a bit tense between them. Tony thought about the jurisdiction thing for a moment.

"Well, where the hell are you going? If we have no "jurisdiction" in the apartment and someone tries to kill her what are you gunna do Whit?"

Tony didn't think Sarah having her own place was safe. What if she became a party animal, like him? He laughed at the thought, but his thought was serious. Steve still had that stare glare going on.

"Let's back up a bit before I answer that question. How do we want her schooled?" Whitney deflected the question. Steve and Tony looked at each other. They both had an answer for that one and Steve decided to speak first.

"We've discussed having her attend Xavier's school. She will be protected there and they do have a branch in New York."

"Protected how?" Whitney didn't know who Xavier was. She trusted Steve's judgement but she didn't know anything about the school.

Howard actually chimed in.

"I've had a contract with that school for a very long time. She will be protected there by a strong group of mutants. It's a good school as well. She'll get to meet all kinds of individual people." Howard really liked the school and the idea.

Tony liked the idea as well because it was a private school. He didn't want her to go to any public school. She'd be too vulnerable. He was a bit quiet because he was in thought about the ultimate question.

"All right, you've sold the school to me. I still want to check it out before she goes. When she graduates she can either work, go to a university, or go.. to space. I'm not sure but I think I will give her the apartment then. She will need her space." And Whitney intended to give it to her.

She was not the type to smother. Whitney loved her daughter and she wanted her to enjoy her life.

"You boys and your drama won't be getting in the way of her space. I also don't want her to live with you once she starts getting older... it's not gunna happen." Whitney gave them both a nice smile but SHE FUCKING MEANT IT.

Their faces twisted up again. What was with the insults?! Tony's jaw was almost to his knee.

"And what is so wrong with her living with us?" Tony barked his question at Whitney. He was insulted. Stevvvveeee kinda saw where she was coming from. He kept his mouth shut.

"I've lived with the two of you.. your daughter doesn't need to be anywhere near your sexcapades. I don't care how far away the room is." She decided to be blunt so Tony would stand down. The grandparents kinda wished the meeting was not at their house. Howard and Maria had a mixture of reactions.

"That whole thing you just said belongs on the 'Howard doesn't need to know' list. Ok? I agree with Whitney. She'll need her own space. And, you guys will be close enough to protect her from alien people or spider people. Change the subject pleeeeaaassseee." The grandfather couldn't take it.

"Next topic. Her father.." Whitney looked at Tony. They changed her name to protect her. They made Steve the legal father on paper. Whitney wanted to know how Tony wanted to be addressed by Sarah.

At that point, she called them both her "fawmers" but Whitney knew at some point she was going to really relate titles to each person.

Tony stared back at Whitney. That was the ultimate question in his mind. He still felt like her being associated with the Stark name was a risk. He looked at his parents. They were considered to be her grandparents no matter what. Steve didn't have his parents. So, by their marriage the grandparent thing would make sense to Sarah.

That was even a risk. Tony was paranoid that she would get sold off to the highest bidder. Presented like cattle to some..power hungry fuck. Tony's mind went to a dark place. The darkest place on earth. A dark cave that smelled like burning ..

"Tony?" His mother's voice brought him back. Tony wiped his cheek and he gave it some more thought.

"I don't.." Tony looked at Steve. He was a better father for her. Tony knew that he couldn't compete. He remembered the fact that he took her flying. Remember that?

That shit was photographed. It ended up in the paper. Tony couldn't risk it anymore. He was a friggen danger.

"I don't want her to know. I'll be .. a friend. Or however it turns out. But, I don't want her that connected to me."

Everyone heard Howard scowl in his seat. He didn't like that idea at all. His pride always fought against Tony's decision.

"That girl looks just like you. You're not going to be able to hide that forever. That is your daughter Tony and she is going to figure it out. Other people will figure it out as well." Howard had to slap some logic in his son's head. Tony was too focused on all the danger he went through as a Stark.

If he wasn't a Stark, Obidiah would have never noticed him. He would have never coiled around him like a fucking snake.

"When she is older we can tell her. I want her to be old enough to really understand the risks and why the decision was made. If she's told too young she might put herself in harm's way. She could get hurt just by talking to people, you know? Simple shit like that could get her killed. Or worse.."

Tony just looked off at.. something. His father didn't friggen get it. All Obidiah had to do was PRETEND to be a human being and then BAM.. Tony was carted off to the slaughterhouse. But, that was all in the past right? Nothing like that could happen to Sarah..

Tony decided to keep his doubts and protect his daughter. That meant disassociating himself with her for a while. He already did it little by little. He gradually let Steve take the reigns. It was getting easier for himself to get phased out.

Tony felt like Sarah adored Steve. He loved to watch her kick around in her seat and whistle to get his attention. She became so happy whenever he was near.

"When she is eighteen we will tell her. Not on her birthday of course that is too heavy to digest. But, around that time we'll feel it out and tell her." Steve pitched that idea and the others thought on it.

"My father waited until I was close to that age to tell me who he was. He was more dramatic about it but, I think that is a good idea." Whitney's situation was different. Her father was crazy and the Frost family died unexpectedly.

Her reaction to the news was an unhappy one. She didn't think that Sarah would take the news in a bad way. It all depended on her personality that was still in development.

"Where will you go Whitney? When you leave the apartment?" Maria wanted to know if she intended to marry Roger. Whitney fixed her dress and she thought about it.

"I will remain close. I've decided to take control of the Maggia. We intend to re-group in New York and open up for business." She already had a few additional plans in the works. Tony glanced over at Steve because that stare glare showed up again.

"What exactly does that mean? Your daughter grows up a bit and you return to crime?" He didn't like the idea of the Nefaria family backpedaling on their arrangement. Whitney looked at the forever charming Steve Rogers.

"It means my people start branching out even further. We already own businesses in that area. That deli that you like? We employ everyone in that building.. we keep tabs. There is no crime in that. Sarah will have her freedom but the Nefaria family will keep watch. That is what we do."

Tony had his tech, Steve had his S.H.I.E.L.D. and Whitney had her family. Whitney would not back down from her system either.

"If you're nice to me, I'll give you the names of all the businesses we currently own. We need to really trust each other and keep her safe." Every business was purchased and run in a way that was hard to trace. Everyone in the Nefaria family had a second or third name.

The only record keeping that was done was untraceable. A protected accountant that was located .. where?

Who knows. And nothing was ever digital. Whitney knew that Steve, S.H.I.E.L.D., and even Roger had nothing concrete on her family business. The only issue she saw was with the older Tony Stark. She didn't really know what information he had.

Whitney was deep in thought. Maria brought her out of it with another question.

"Do you all want Sarah to be an only child? I was hoping at some point to have more grandchildren. Maybe with Roger?" Maria wanted to hug and kiss more beautiful babiessss. She had baby fever.

Everyone else kinda cringed. Tony definitely cringed. Whitney kinda blushed? Steve's eyes enlarged. Howard just shut his mouth. He physically shut it with his hand. Whitney actually glanced at Tony. For some reason she looked at him.

The question managed to fluster her up. Her body felt red hot.

"I certainly do not want to have anymore children. Roger might but.. uhh. The security of Sarah is my main focus. If I did have another child...well, I would.." She refused to finish that thought. Whitney tried not to look at Tony but, she failed.

"Those two are more than welcome to adopt." There. She deflected where her real focus went and she smiled at Steve and Tony. The burden of the question was off of her shoulders. Now, Tony and Steve looked a little flustered.

"Cooooool it mom. Get that idea out of your head. No more babies." Tony cleared his throat and he hoped that idea went BYE-BYE. Very bye-bye. Maria frowned.

"Happy New Year everyone." Howard noticed that it was after midnight. They all looked at the grandfather clock in the living room. Thoughts started to seep into everyone's minds as they thought about the new year.

~~~~/~~~~

**MIT Recruitment Office. November 21st, 2009.**

"My name is Sarah Rogers. Did you want my student ID number?" Sarah sat at the edge of an oblong shaped table. She was in a meeting with a school guidance counselor. Sarah had to make sure that all her information was processed and ready to go.

"Go ahead and type in your ID." The man gave her an instruction and she moved closer to the table to get it done.

She was accepted to the school that was her top choice. She was beyond excited but she actually managed to contain herself. Her next step was to get all the ducks in one long row. She finished entering her number and then she smiled.

"Ok, I see everything. Thank you." The counselor did some typing and some scrolling. Sarah's impatience was obvious. One of her legs started to move around and shake.

"You had one of the highest scores on your entrance exam. Congratulations! Do you know who still holds the highest score?" Sarah started to smile. She knew exactly who still had the highest score.

"Who might that be?" She raised her eyebrow and waited to hear the counselor's response.

"Tony Stark. He's our top Alumni at MIT."

"No kidding? Will I get to meet him?" She held a sarcasm behind her voice but the man didn't catch on. He had no idea that Tony Stark was technically her co-parent. She didn't consider him to be her "step-father" but, in Sarah's mind ..he was second in charge. Technically, he was third in charge because her mother was the queen beeee.

Steve Rogers was her father of course. He was known all over the world and Sarah was very proud of him. She really tried to follow in his footsteps. His philosophy on life and his values became rooted in Sarah. She was his biggest fan. But, little by little something started to happen.

As she grew up, strange comments started to occur. She never told anyone, but Sarah started to listen when people would mention that she "didn't look like her father". It made her think twice when she heard the comment, "you must take more after your mother."

People never meant any harm. They would talk to her about her father all the time and that subject always seemed to pop up.

When Sarah turned seventeen she started to really internalize it. She even dyed her hair blonde just to stop the comments. She told her mother and father that she just wanted to try out the color.

She kept the truth from everyone because Steve Rogers was her father. He was her father, and her connection with Tony Stark was very different. She never thought about it, but if she had to describe it then he was her closest companion. She went to him for advice about her parents, math homework, and everyday stuff.

As you know, Sarah attended Charles Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. She graduated early and she started working right away. At age sixteen she got a job at the Daily Globe. A newspaper based in New York. She was a copy-editor and she enjoyed it. She put off additional schooling and just enjoyed her time at home.

Whitney gave her the apartment when she turned eighteen. Sarah started to work more and she was very independent.

The word "promiscuous" was used to describe Sarah when she attended Xavier's school. They had infrequent parent-teacher meetings and that word was used. Steve's mind went straight to Tony when he heard that word.

That was his word for Tony back in the day. Whitney was equally promiscuous. Steve was clearly outmatched and it amused him. Before Sarah cut ties with Xavier's school she met a mutant by the name of Roberto da Costa. He was known in the mutant world as "Sunspot". Over time Sarah started to officially date him.

He was a passionate person. Sarah really liked him and their relationship carried on for a long while. The mutant was intimidated by Steve right away. Steve didn't even have to do anything. He just had to be present and Roberto was nervous. Whitney thought that he was "OK". She only described him that way.

Tony was the only one of the three that gave her a concrete opinion. Because he "wasn't" Sarah's father, he got to hear a little more about their relationship. His best prediction of Roberto actually came true.

"He's a suit, just not on parade." Tony always dropped her hints. The comment didn't make sense to Sarah for a time. When Tony flat out told her, "I don't like him. He's a sleezeball." That made more sense.

Later on down the line, Roberto eventually asked Sarah to introduce him to Tony. He wanted to be introduced in a more formal sense? She couldn't figure out why and he wanted to meet him that way for months. His interests in technology were not apparent. Roberto finally revealed that he purchased an organization called A.I.M. and he realllllyyy wanted to get nice and cozy with Tony Stark.

The business suit emerged and was officially on parade. He showed her his true face. Everything else that he opened up to her about seemed fake after that. He looked like a completely different person. Sarah was devastated for a little while. She dumped him and never spoke to him again.

Then, boyfriend number two arrived on the scene. The second one came into her life through her father's work with S.H.I.E.L.D. He had been in some serious trouble and he literally fell onto Steve Rogers. Or, so she was told.

Sarah was not involved with the organization in any way. Her father brought that troubled individual into S.H.I.E.L.D. and he became his apprentice. His name was Sam Wilson and he was very sweet. Passionate like Roberto but without all the vanity and ego. Sarah saw him at random after she caught his eye.

He actually asked for Steve's permission before he even attempted to start a relationship with her. Steve understood that behavior more than Sam knew.

Sarah wasn't sure if she trusted him because of the whole Roberto bullshit. She had her guard up. Steve tried to help her see around that because he adored Sam. Tony and Whitney also thought that he was a much better match.

Sarah gave it a shot. They dated for a few months. She liked him but she felt like she wasn't being fair. Her mind hadn't really gotten over the Roberto thing so after a while she decided to just remain friends with him.

She wanted more time and space and Sarah just wanted to do her own damn thing. Their romance was short lived. Sarah didn't want to throw it all away. She just put it on the back burner for now.

So there she was, Sarah received the information from the counselor about her future school and she headed home. She called her father first. She told him the big news and she squawked about it for the almost her entire commute to the apartment. Steve said that he would head her way. Then, she called her mother. Whitney agreed to meet her as well.

Next up was Tony. She decided to tell him in person. She took her normal track back to the apartment tower and she checked the mail in the lobby. Before Sarah headed to the elevator she sent Sam Wilson a quick text message. She sent him updates and reports when she felt like it. He did the same.

Her message was sent about MIT, and then Sarah headed to the elevator. She pressed the button to summon it to her. She was headed straight to Tony's lab. He was there often and she always hung out with him when she could. Before the elevator arrived she noticed someone walk up beside her.

Sarah turned and looked. She saw the person and gasped a little bit.

She knew exactly who it was. She had seen him a few times as she grew up. Sarah also knew that he worked with her father sometimes and she only saw him in passing. Her mouth opened and she jumped to speak.

"Thor?" Sarah felt a little odd but she smiled. Thor turned in her direction. He gave the young woman a smile but she was not recognized. He was on his way to Tony Stark's lab. The Thor Odinson that Sarah greeted was not the same one that she saw when she was a child.

That one was from the future. The one that stood beside her actually belonged in that dimension. They had never officially met and he wasn't as involved as the other Thor.

"Hello. Good day." He smiled at the mortal, turned his body, and then he looked at the elevator. Sarah stared ahead at the elevator as well. She scratched her head and felt awkward. Thor was so short with her.

"I know you. You don't recognize me obviously but, I knew you when I was a kid" Crap crap crap. She thought that was such an odd thing to say. He turned back to her and finally looked at Sarah. The elevator arrived. He looked at her face. He did not think he was on Earth at all when the mortal in front of him was a child. He studied her eyes.

"Your eyes look familiar to me. But, I'm sorry I can't quite place you."

"You fight alongside my father? You know, Avenger stuff?" Thor had to do a double take. He looked at her again and he took his time with it. He noticed the brown color that existed at the roots of all that blonde hair. She wore jeans and a shirt that made no sense. He took in her entire appearance and he stopped at her eyes.

"Are you Anthony Stark's child? I had no idea he had any children.." Sarah's mouth fell open. No.. Thor guessed verrrryyyy incorrectly. Sarah's mind took off in a million different directions and she responded.

"No. My father is Steve Rogers."

"Oh, my apologies. I'm a bit.. jet-lagged? That is a term here." He tried to clear up his mistake and he looked at her hair. He could tell that it was artificially blonde. Thor understood immediately what the situation was. It was Stark's child. That was obvious to Thor at that point.

"Jet-lagged?"

"I just dimension hopped. I do it often and that was the source of my mistake. My eyes are all jumbled. Jostled is a better term, I believe?"

Sarah just smiled. Right.. that was the source of his mistake. Sarah became curious and she looked back at Thor.

"How does one dimension hop?" She wondered if humans could accomplish it. Thor chose his words carefully. He didn't want to make another mistake. But, Thor also created his own agenda in his mind. Sarah seemed very affected by his words. Now, she had questions.

"Your father can answer that. He's dimension hopped. Just ask him. Lately, he's been trying to keep up with me but... I'm afraid it's impossible." He had to smile and Sarah held a look of total confusion.

"It can't be impossible if it's been accomplished. He'll be able to keep up with you. You'll see." Sarah placed her hands on her hips just like the father that was in her mind. Thor recognized the stance as she challenged him. He could see the behavior of Steve Rogers within her. He was a bit fascinated for a moment.

When Thor spoke of her father, he referred to Tony. But, there he looked upon a version of Steve.

He wondered what her mother looked like. Thor smiled and he glanced at the elevator. They lost their opportunity to enter. The father situation intrigued him but he kept it to himself.

Thor was happy to hear her subtle challenge. OH. An explanation to something that was said came to his mind and he had to clarify.

"I remember something. Another version of me did lend his assistance to your father a long time ago. They defeated Thanos together. That is most likely the version of me that you saw." Thor smiled again as the elevator returned to them and the doors finally opened. They both stepped in and Sarah put her hair behind her ear. Thanos? Her father did everything he could to keep Sarah out of all that Avenger business.

She knew about it vaguely, and at that point her father rarely used his shield. Threats didn't occur for them like they used to so, he didn't really have to. Sarah also knew that Tony was Iron Man. She remembered that suit. She flew in the sky with him and it was something she could never forget. It never happened again and she wanted to ask Tony about it.

...she wanted to ask him a few questions, actually.

Sarah and Thor both went to press the button for Tony's lab. They both stopped and they awkwardly laughed. Uhh...they were both headed in the same direction.

"I'm heading to Tony's lab."

"I am heading to the bottom floor."

They both stated the obvious at the same time for, some reason. Thor looked at Sarah's eyes again for a moment. He could see something that Sarah was obviously unable to see. She was unsure what to say. Sarah glanced at Thor and then she started to look at the mail that she picked up.

"Your father is one of the most noble mortals I have ever encountered. He's known throughout the universe as the Thanos Slayer. I admire him."

"Same here. Can I quote you on that and tell him that you said it?" She dropped a journalist pun and Thor actually smiled.

"He knows already. What is your name?" He realized that she never identified herself. Sarah smiled and she tucked that hair behind her ear again.

"My name is Sarah." She looked back at the elevator doors and she waited for it to reach the bottom floor. She wondered if Thor lived in the apartment complex. Many members of the Avengers lived there. The apartment tower was full of them but, Sarah had better shit to do with her day.

They arrived on Tony's floor and she looked at Thor again. Thor stood in silence for a moment and they both walked out. He followed her toward the lab. Thor and Sarah both entered the workspace and the demigod looked upon the young woman's actual father.

He could tell they were related immediately. He wondered why all the secrecy?

...humans. Thor sighed and he crossed his arms. Tony was hard at work. He was engaged with something that Thor knew about and he barely noticed the two of them walk in.

Call him butter, because he was on a roll. That very handsome brunette finally noticed some movement. He looked up from his work and he stared at the two people that entered his lab.

They both went to speak to him at the same time. Uhhh.. Tony brought a rag up from the table and he wiped the sweat off his brain container. Thor got a word out first.

"Anthony, you asked for me?" He was summoned and there he was. Thor did not use those, telephones.

"I have a question for you. But, it's gotta wait. I've got the squish machine here." Tony looked at Sarah. He started to rub his hands with the rag. That was Sarah's cue and she leapt toward him.

"What? I can't know what the question is?" She assumed it was "Top Secret" material. Tony turned his head to the side and thought it over. He pointed at his work.

"This is the 56th version of a robot called Dum-E. I've sent him to a location that Thor provided me and he returns completely ZAPPED. Fried. Burnt to a crisp. I was about to start human trials and it's .. not a good plan." There. He told her his filthy secrets and Sarah looked at the machine.

"Did you send it to a different dimension? .. wait." Sarah looked at Thor. She remembered what he said. A comment about her father. Thor stepped a little closer and he also looked the machine over.

She looked back at Tony.

"Are you working on this for dad?" She had to know. Tony swallowed and he stared. He thought her question was odd. It made him nervous. Sarah looked down at Tony's notes.

"Are those calculations for dimension hopping?" She tried to grab the pages. EEEK! Tony grabbed his notes and his eyes peered over in Thor's direction. Tony tossed those notes far far away.

"Have you two been chatting?" He waved his hand between the two of them. Urrhhhrmmm... Thor was officially deemed un-trustworthy. Tony saw that smile.

"We just met in the lobby. He's actually not the same Thor that I saw as a baby. He says that one defeated someone named Thanos with my dad? Who is Thanos?"

OKKKK. THOR WAS GOING TO DIE. Tony snapped his fingers together in a rhythm and he pointed at Thor.

"Zip it hammer boy. And as for you Sarah. You are up to, what today exactly?" Thor was gunna GET IT. Tony didn't care if he was out of the loop. When Sarah was gone he was gunna kick his ass! Sarah got closer to Tony. Her excitement level hit the roof. She planned to look over those calculations ...later.

"Oh yeah! Guess what?!" Sarah barged over and she gave Tony a hug. He gently hugged her back. His eyes caught that bleached blonde hair and he kindaaaaa felt a sharp pain or two in his chest.

"What's up?" He used his foot to coerce some more of his notes out of sight. Her hug tightened and then she stepped back. Tony gave Thor a smile. Yeah, he had to wait and he was gunna GET IT. Sorrryyy..

"Ok. I called dad and he says hi. I called mom too and she says hi as well.. now, guess which school I'm officially going to grace with my amazing presence?" She was beyond excited. Tony took a moment to think it over. He kinda stared at her for a bit and then he had to busy himself. He got rid of that rag he forgot about and grabbed a different tool from the table. He started to swirl it around.

"I can't guess because you applied to what? Fifty?" He laughed and stared at the contraption in his hand. Tony had a bunch of things on his mind. According to their plan back in the day, it was technically time to tell her the truth. He looked at his eighteen year old daughter and he had to distract himself.

Hello, water bottle. He dropped the tool and held up the bottle. Tony offered her some and she shook her head no. You don't .. share water bottles? Sarah laughed because Tony was an odd one. She was too impatient. He didn't give a guess and she needed him to knowww.

"MIT." Sarah smiled and Tony almost dropped the bottle of water. He seriously almost took a nosedive himself. That news really hit him in the feels. Sarah's personality and behavior always took after Steve. She really loved him and admired him. Sarah friggen worshipped Steve and because of that, Tony didn't expect to hear her say MIT.

He just stared and his mind filled with thoughts. Sarah bleached her hair blonde with her friends on her seventeen birthday. When they saw her, Steve and Tony thought that it was definitely time to tell her who her actual father was. A year friggen later? They couldn't do it.

She was so attached to Steve. Tony was afraid that the news would..upset her. He wanted to tell her. He started to think that they waited too long. His mind filled to the brim with regrets and thoughts. Tony kinnnndaaa spaced out.

Thor just crossed his arms. Humans amused him. They twisted themselves into pretzels with all their emotions. Thor was pretty close to laughing. He waited and remained silent.

"Tony?" Sarah saw an un-readable look on his face. He looked almost sad.

"MIT huh? That's a really good school. I didn't get to stick around for my Master's and all that but.. I had a good time there. Congrats kid." He glanced at THOR. Whut do you want?

Tony remembered MIT. He had a good time until he was taken out of good old skewl. His life was in danger all the damn time so he had to be plucked out.

He achieved his Bachelors degree beforehand so.. he graduated. ANYWAY. He smiled at Sarah and gave her some love. Tony hugged her tight and he looked around the lab.

"So, when does your dad get home? He never tells me because he likes to keep me in suspense." Steve was supposed to be overseas. He had some S.H.I.E.L.D. business to take care of and Sarah smiled.

"I'm not gunna tell you Tony." She laughed at him and he sigheddd. Friggen FRIG. Tony just rolled his eyes and he glanced at Thor. The God of Thunder had to WAIT some more. Tony stared at his daughter.

OK, TELL HER NEVER? TELL HER NOW? TELL HER NEVER? TELL HER NOWWWWWWwwww?

Tony picked up that water bottle again. He sipped his damn water from the bottle.

"What's going to be your main topic of digestion at MIT?" He was curious. Sarah excelled at every field she felt like gracing with her presence. At that point, Tony felt like she chose to dabble. An actual major? He wasn't sure where she was with that.

"Cognitive Science." She thought that Tony was in a strange mood. She figured it had to do with her father being gone. Tony started to drink his water at a slower rate.

He knew that she had a part time job at the Daily Globe. He expected her to try to advance her way up at the Globe or be like Steve and get into an art school.

The MIT thing really made him feel... stuff.

"They have a Ph.D. program that interests me. And, I've been curious about their courses on computational neuroscience. Dad was seriously speechless when I told him the course choices I was looking into."

Yeahhhhh Tony figured that Steve would have been a bit speechless. It was definitely time to tell her. In Tony's opinion it had gotten out of hand at that point. Hmmmm Tony had a thought.

He scratched at the side of his head and he looked at his daughter.

"What about the connection of that with some serious robotics? Does that interest you?" He just had to wonder. Sarah's head tilted to the left. Her big o'eyes. Tony couldn't get enough of them.

"I mean, Massachusetts is so far away. You could learn all that and then some if you just ...accept an internship at this wonderful place called Stark Industries? Just this small, local business." Tony looked away and he gave Thor a grin. Hold that thought Thor.

"Are you trying to recruit me to Stark Industries?" She laughed and Tony gave her a smile. He wasn't trying to recruit her anywhere. He just didn't want her to go to Massa-freakin-chusetts.

Tony thought about the aftermath of telling her the truth. She'd know and then POOF she be off to MIT? UH lame ...Tony already felt like they had more to learn about each other. Her interests were beginning to shift in his direction. It was sorta strange.

Right.. he forgot to respond.

"No, no.. I want you to just go out there and be a sponge. Soak up as much info as you can. But, if a neuro-scientifical connection to robotics interests you let me know. I work on that stuff all the time." He worked on that and then some. Tony gave her a sincere smile and Sarah started to nod her bleached blonde head.

"Will do. I'm going to head up to mom. I'll see you later ok?" She gave Tony another hug and she smiled at Thor. Hhhrruuummm.. Tony caught onto something..

"You're going to see me later because someone is going to show up this evening, RIGHT?" Ahhhhhaaaa Tony held a devilish grin. His main man was going to come home. Tony hadn't seen that friggen stud in over a week. Sarah screwed up. She gave away the secret and she sighed very loudly.

"Don't tell him I gave it away. You better act surprised." Sarah pointed at Tony and then she headed out. As soon as the coast was clear THOR stepped up to Tony's work table.

"That was adorable. You really shouldn't hide your parentage Anthony."

"Shut up about that. Look at my robot." It was burnt to a crisp! Tony couldn't figure it out. He sent one of the earlier models to Thor's realm. He was able to do his thing and it returned with no issue.

Now? Everything he sent over to yonder-land came back to him all jacked up. What gives?!

"What is happening to my tech?" Tony pushed it closer to Thor and he sulked a little. Thor pushed it back in Tony's direction.

"You sent this tech to my realm and you started collecting materials.. correct?"

"I was harmlessly searching for new metals. Is that a crime?" Tony crossed his arms like Thor. In comparison, Tony looked scrawny. Whatever. He crossed those arms regardless.

"It's not a crime, but you are upsetting someone. This is the result." Thor pointed at the busted up tech. Tony seriously gasped. Who the EFF?

"Who is doing it Thor?" He needed to knowwww. Tony was irritated with it all week. When he wasn't at work he distracted himself with his dimension hops. Steve was overseas remember? That meant Tony had to keep himself preoccupied with a project.

He only sent tech to other realms and dimensions at that point because of the risk. He planned to get to the human trials, soonish? Not if some jerk was fucking up his tech.

"I am not going to tell you who is doing it. I can only warn you. If you continue to disrupt the realms you will have consequences Anthony. They are already in the works and I will lend my aid to those consequences."

Wow. Tony received his warning and he scowled at that blonde brute. That kinda sounded like a threat. Thor just gave him a smile and he decided to ask a question.

"Who is Sarah's mother? You've kept them so well hidden. I honestly had no idea you.."

"You're done. Don't talk about Sarah. That is Steve's daughter, not mine. Get with the program Thor." Tony shut that down quick. He shoved his busted up robot into the recycled parts bin.

Tony had too much on his mind. Thor just stared at him for a moment.

"I'll find out myself. Take care Anthony and consider that to be your final warning. If you send one more item into another realm then someone will retaliate against you."

Tony rolled his damn eyes. Thor left the lab. Ghhgrrreeeattttt. Tony held a glare and he gathered up all his papers and notes. He packed them all together in a nice little pile and he set them on his work table.

Tony closed up shop and he headed up to the top floor.

* * *

Chapter End:

I AM UPLOADING THE SECOND FIC. I have high hopes that someone out there saved the first part of it.  
  
Thank you for reading.


	2. Brooklyn Baby

Chapter 2: Crescendo Chapters: Brooklyn Baby

* * *

"Mom? I've got a question." More like, a million questions. Sarah sat up at the kitchen counter. It doubled up as a bar table. Sarah took a moment to look at her mother. Her black hair was long and she wore a gentle teal blouse. Whitney wore white pants and some gold jewelry. Her mother was always so "put together" and elegant. Stunning was the proper word for her mother.

Sarah went back and forth with the way she wanted to look. Most of the time she gave it zero thought and she just wore clothing. Other days she actually tried. She had her days when she would go out and steal her mother's clothes or perfume. She tried to look "elegant" too. It honestly was too much work for her.

"What is it Sarah?" Whitney poured herself some juice and she set a glass of it down for Sarah. Oh right, her question. Sarah smiled at her mother and she looked at the oven.

"Last summer, when we visited Grandpa Luchino, remember last summer?" She had a very serious question to ask. A comment was said at that particular time and Sarah finally started to put things together.

Thor's words wouldn't leave her mind.

"I remember." Whitney adjusted one of her bracelets and she waited. Sarah thought it through for a bit longer and she brought her body closer to the bar table. She swirled the juice around in her glass.

"Grandpa Luchino made a comment to you. He said, "you should have married the one I chose" and I was wondering, who is he talking about?" She even mimicked her grandfather's voice. Whitney felt her heart stop for a moment. She swallowed her juice and she noticed that the air-conditioned apartment felt a bit, hotter.

"I met someone a long time ago. My father wanted me to marry him. He still does actually. He reminds me every chance he gets." Whitney hated her father for doing it but, that's life.

Sarah stared at the glass of juice. She looked up at her mother and pressed the question further.

"But, who is the person? Did you want to marry him?" She wanted to point out an observation that started to hold weight on her young heart.

She could tell that there was no real warmth between her parents. She didn't see their connection. It felt... forced?

Sarah didn't even want to think about it. She observed them when they were both in the same room at times. She tried to figure out what happened between them. They had very separate lives but, they both had one person in common.

Tony Stark.

He always seemed to pop up in her mind. Her mother thought about the question. Whitney's mind swarmed with fun memories of, someone...and she had to drink more of that damn juice.

"Sarah, I don't want to marry anyone. That is why I'm not married to Roger and why I did not marry my father's choice. I thought about being married all the time when I was younger. I had this romantic image of marriage in my mind. Not anymore."

Whitney changed more than she expected. Three people in her life made that happen. One was Sarah. Would she give the other two people any credit? Nope.

"WHO IS HE?" Sarah wanted to knowwwwwwww gahhhh baustcjwndusiwh?!/-! She was about to burst at the seams. Whitney laughed. Sarah sounded humorous with her tone but she was very serious. She started to have suspicions and she was going insane. She began to think that her mother was, unfaithful? Was that why her parents weren't together?

If she was unfaithful with someone that resembled Tony Stark, then that would explain how her father would be able to be with Tony. Right?

She developed different theories.

BECAUSE, if she was unfaithful WITH Tony then how would her father be able to be WITH Tony?

Ohhhhh the struggle was real. Sarah heard her mother sigh and she put that glass in the sink.

"He's someone that was handpicked for me by my father. I actually hated him. I was stubborn and I didn't want him near me. Until I met him in person. My opinion changed quite a bit after that." Whitney admitted her thought and she wished that she could spike the juice. Meh, maybe later.

"Did you love him?" Sarah decided to be nosy. SHE NEEDED TA FRIGGEN KNOW, OK?

"Yes." Whitney answered honestly and Sarah almost fell out of her chair. Holy hell she couldn't believe what she heard. She immediately pulled her cellphone out of her pocket. She texted Sam because she needed to scream her head off.

He let her do that alllll the time so she wanted to know what he was doing. She looked at her mother and then she flipped her phone shut.

"Is the person still alive?"

"Yes."

"Do you still love him?" She knew that was probably a tough question. Sarah watched her mother's reaction. Whitney pulled a little inward when she planned her response ..

She thought about the person she met in the desert many many moons ago.

"I do. Yes." Whitney looked at her daughter. She knew that it was time to tell her everything. Unfortunately, she had to wait for Tony and Steve to get their asses in gear. (like always) She saw how puzzled and confused Sarah seemed. Whitney looked at that blonde hair.

They both heard a knock at the door. Uhh.. they both turned toward it and Sarah headed over. She opened the door and she smiled at Tony. She looked at a box of pizza that he had in his hand.

"I thought a celebratory pizza was in order?" The box was hot. Fresh out of the oven and delivered. Tony's grin was miles wide. Sarah led him in and Whitney tried not to stare.

"I wish I had a delivery boy outfit or something. That might happen in the future. You've been warned."

Speak of the devil. Whitney turned away and she got rid of that juice. Tony was bored and lonely. He had no friggen idea when Steve was supposed to show up, he concluded his project for the day, and he knew that Sarah was around. He decided to bother the girls and bring them food.

It was a bit quiet in the apartment. Tony hugged on the squish machine with his free hand and then he fully entered the space. It was waaaaaayyyyy too quiet. He looked over at Whitney. Sarah was texting up a storm. Tony's eyebrows almost connected together because Whitney wouldn't even look at him anddd. What the eff?

"I might be back later. Not sure. Love you all, gotta run." Sarah BOOKED IT OUT OF HER OWN APARTMENT. She had her keys in her jacket and she grabbed it on her way out. The door closed and Tony's jaw locked itself to the floor.

UHMmm..

...

... WHAT?! He turned his focus to Whitney. She stared at the door and nothing else.

Sam agreed to meet Sarah for food. She didn't want to talk to her mom any longer. The news that she received put her in a mood. She felt bad about dipping out on Tony's company and the pizza, but...

Sarah was frustrated. She headed out and Sam agreed to meet her half way.

Back at the apartment, Tony still stood in shock. He heard Whitney sigh and he headed in her direction. She refused to look at him.

"What the hell was that?" Tony was officially in the kitchen. Whitney and Tony were in the same room. Gasp-ville.

"I answered a question. Sarah overheard a comment to me from my father and she has questions."

"What was the question?" Tony glanced around the kitchen. It was such an interesting day for him. His tech got scorched, he assumed a fire-breathing dragon on Asgard did it, he was threatened by Thor, and Sarah was full of questions.

Whitney adjusted her gold bracelet. It always slipped to a place on her arm that annoyed her.

"She wanted to know who my father wanted me to marry. She overheard one of his many comments about his favorite person.." Whitney still wouldn't look at him. Tony found it easy to look at Whitney. Friggen Luchino and all his insanity. Tony exhaled and he tried to imagine the scene. Poor Sarah. He figured she was all sorts of confused. That was NOT what Tony wanted.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that he was just someone I met. She asked me if I loved him. My own daughter asked me if I was still in love with him. Can you believe that?" Whitney had to laugh a little. It was humorous.

Tony stared at Whitney. His amazingly interesting day continued. She finally turned her head and she looked at him. She looked at the person that she was still in love with. That kitchen got a bit warmer as they both stood silent. Whitney studied his face.

Tony finally matured. It took him an eternity but he lost that doe eyed baby face that he used to have. Tony was very handsome, fierce, playful, and she hated it. He stepped closer to Whitney. She took in a sharp breath because he was also unpredictable. He tossed that pizza box right on the counter top beside her and he continued to stare. Whitney stared right back at him.

"I told her yes. You knocked on the door and then she left. Just like that." Whitney finished her response and she stared at the brunette mute. That wasn't Tony's style. She smirked and looked at the box of pizza. Whitney received a text message. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and she checked it out. Her people gave her some information.

"Sarah is at Momma Louisa's with Sam. I answered her questions but I don't know how that all translated in her mind. I don't know what my daughter is thinking and I don't like it. She needs to be told everything. Tonight. If she even returns. OH and like always, we have to wait for Steve."

She had to point that out. Whitney got rid of that phone. She crossed her arms and pressed her weight against the counter. She wanted to lean more toward Tony but she resisted. It was still torture. Always a torture. She felt the warmth from the pizza on her arm.

She also felt the warmth from Tony as he stood in front of her. He was still silent. Tony opened the pizza box and he fished out a slice. He took a bite out of the pizza and he continued to stare at Whitney.

She rolled her eyes and tried not to react to him.

"Don't touch that pizza. It's for Sarah." He used the pizza slice to point at the box. Whitney laughed at his stupid face and she turned awayyy. Tony smiled at that beautiful woman and he took another bite. He headed for the door. Tony needed to think a bunch of thoughts.

Out the door he went. He walked to the elevator, stepped inside the elevator, waited, walked out the door, ventured down the hall, traveled through the door, turned to the left, went through his old room, climbed out the window, went up the stairs, then sat down on the roof. Tony made it to his destination just as he finished his slice of pizza.

He thought about what Whitney said to him and he tried to focus on shit. What a mess. Tony did have a smile regardless of the gigantic mess they all were in. He scanned the rooftops of Brooklyn and he got lost in thought.

At Momma Louisa's deli, Sarah and Sam got a table. He congratulated her on getting into MIT and filled her in on his latest mission with her father.

"Tomorrow I'm heading back out with Bucky Barnes. His approach to missions is way different compared to Steve's... he's more of a survivalist? I guess?" Sam had to laugh because he knew how it was going to be for the entire mission.

Sarah was curious. She sipped her soda through a straw and she smiled at Sam.

"Uncle Bucky is a survivalist? What does that even mean?"

"It means I'm literally going to be in a dirt hole for days. Eating berries and roots in the trenches. I'm dreading it but very excited at the same time. It's crazy. We'll be in trees for.." He couldn't even finish because all of it was insane. Bucky Barnes was like Rambo but cooler.

Sarah tried to imagine the scene. It made her laugh and she just focused on her soda. She looked at all the bubbles from the carbonation. He could tell that her mind was swamped.

"Ayo Sambino." A voice called for Sam and they both looked up. Their food was ready and Sam went to get it. The people that worked at Momma Louisa's were so polite and kind. Sam loved the place.

They both had no idea that they all worked for Whitney. Very distant cousins. Everyone in that deli would give up their lives for the young woman at the table. Sam brought over the food and he sat back down.

Sarah gave him another smile and she began to unpack the food. It was wrapped so nicely. She grabbed the knife and started to cut the sandwich in quarters.

"I have something for you. Don't freak out it's just something that I've had with me for a while. I saw it the other day and I thought that you should have it." Sam reached into his jacket pocket and he set a simple silver necklace on the table.

Sarah looked at the gift. She set down the utensil and she picked it up. It had a silver sunflower and a small pressed piece of silver with the letter "D" engraved on it. Sarah felt very emotional when she stared at the entire gift.

She knew that the "D" was for Darlene Wilson. Sam had just lost his mother a few years ago. Her father explained the entire situation to her so she knew that Sam was in a rough place. He lost his father and his mother to violence. Right out there on the streets.

Sarah wanted to cry about the whole thing. She looked at Sam and smiled instead. No crying.

"Thank you. I love it more than you even know." She gave a simple response and she pulled her hair up. She locked up that blonde hair in a twist and then she put on the sunflower necklace. Her favorite thing on the face of the earth was placed around her neck and then she released her hair from it's hold.

Sam just smiled back and he started to eat. He didn't really want to discuss the gift because it was too much for him.

His father gave that necklace to his mother. He had to get the thoughts out of his head so he looked at Sarah.

"So what's up? You're texts were just streams of frustration symbols." Most of it didn't make sense to Sam. He gathered that she was angry about something. Sarah sighed and she sipped down some soda.

"Do I look like my father? Seriously, look me over and tell me what you think."

"UHHh.. when I'm looking at you I only see you. Don't ask me to look at you and try to see your father or something. Come onnn." Sam had to laugh. HELL NO. He refused to even go there. Whaaaatt ?! Sarah laughed and she thought about throwing something at him.

"I'm not seeing any Steve Rogers at any time. Hell no. I see Sarah Rogers only. Goodbye." He was not the one to bring that up to. Nope. Sam shut it down. Sarah crossed her arms and huffed out her response. She just exhaled. That's all..

"I'm starting to detect some shenanigans and I don't like it. I keep hearing these comments and it's driving me nuts. I wanna scream. Seriously. Just look at me and tell me that I look like my dad."

"Bye." Sam pretended like he was about to leave. He stood up and grabbed the jacket and everything. Nooooo Sarah pulled him back over to the table. She friggen laughed and Sam sat back down. He decided to give his opinion on the other stuff she said.

"Don't snoop around in your parent's past and drive yourself insane. That is their past and it's done. You're here now and your father is your father. Even.. if he isn't? It doesn't matter. Steve Rogers is your dad."

He really meant that. It was end of the story for Sam Wilson. He drank his soda and he started to eat his sandwich. Sarah just stared at him for a moment.

What a dork.

She went back to her food too and she started to chow down. She didn't plan to hang out with Sam for much longer. She had something else in mind for the evening. Sarah kicked her feet a little as she ate and their discussion began to change to MIT.

Steve Rogers opened the door to his apartment. It was unlocked and all the lights were on.

Steve stepped in and he set down his keys. He immediately looked around and he started to peel out of all his excess work stuff. He heard nothing to his right and he heard nothing to his left.

Steve closed the apartment door and then he heard a clunk or two above his head. Steve's eyes wandered upward. He sighed and headed to his left. Steve climbed out the window of Tony's old bedroom and he headed to Tony's thinking spot.

Up he went. Tony saw that blonde hair pop up and his whole body burst into flames. Ma gawdddd his hubbie arrived. Tony whistled at him for awhile. Cat-called that hottie. It made Steve laugh immediately.

He made it to the roof and he took his seat beside Tony.

"Hey Tony."

"Ello Steve."

"How are you?" Steve knew something was up. Something was very up. He gave Tony a kiss and just prepared himself for it.

"I'm good. It's time to tell Sarah good. Which is good? I think.." he looked at Steve. Tony was afraid that Sarah would be upset. That's what always held him back because he never wanted to upset his daughter.

He thought that HE would upset her. Because he wasn't..him. Tony looked at the "him" that sat at his side.

"When she told me that she got into MIT I knew that we were doomed. Soooo very doomed." They both had to laugh and Steve's logic. That laughter built up. It built up hard and they both just laughed at all their misery.

Christ.

* * *

Chapter End:

Hey thanks so much for reading. Feedback is love. More soon so stay tuned.


	3. Love In Stereo

Chapter 3: Crescendo Chapters: Love In Stereo

* * *

Tony was in the middle of something very very very important. If Sarah returned to her apartment then he expected to hear something from Whitney. While he waited, he decided to welcome Steve home. He was extremely busy and he scowled when he received an alert from his armor.

A screen appeared in front of him and he stopped his activity.

"Sir, you have a visitor in your lab." The voice of Jarvis joined the screen. Fuuuhhhkk.. Tony pulled his lips away from Steve's and he looked at that screen. What? Steve awoke from his daze and he opened his eyes. He glanced at the screen as well.

Sarah used her access code and she entered Tony's lab. They both watched her on the live feed. Jarvis spoke again.

"Would you like me to sound the alarm?" The voice of Jarvis was still new to the two of them.

The real Jarvis was now in Honolulu. In their dimension they had to deal with his passing. His voice was a tribute but that shit still stung both of their chests.

"No Jarv. What the hell is she doing?" Tony asked out loud as he watched. Steve moved beneath Tony and it made him grin. Tony started to pinch his skin.

"Keep the screen on Jarv. I want you to override your mute function if Sarah breaks something."

"Of course sir."

"Mute."

They both watched Sarah for a moment longer. She was at Tony's work table. She pawed through his notes. She started to read them over because curiosity intrigued the pretty kitty.

Tony didn't expect them to really make that much sense to her. Right? He swallowed and he started to lose his focus. Someone was doing sexy shit to his body. Damn it STEVE. His face filled with warmth and he latched onto those lips.

Inside the lab, Sarah started to read. She looked at the trash heap with the busted up robot. She began to piece the puzzle together as she looked around the lab. Obviously, Tony placed the robot.. there?

She saw the location that had the same scorched residue as the Dum-E number 56. She took the notes and she headed toward the location. Sarah heard something. She stopped all of her movement and she stared. Her head turned to the left and she looked at the source of the sound.

She saw two gold wrist bands. Sarah blinked because it sounded like they were speaking? Her foot headed that way. She stepped in that direction and she stopped in front of the bands.

Sarah stared at them for a good minute. She set down the notes and she picked up one of the gold bands. Sarah hesitated and then she slipped it over her wrist. She stared at the second one and she inhaled the deepest breath she had ever taken.

Sarah put the second band on her wrist and she started to listen. What in the worldddd? The creepy whispers got louder and she started to look at the notes again.

She was told to put the bands on. So, she did? Now, it was back to business. She wanted to correct whatever issue Tony was having with his calculations. The two of them could make sure her father was faster at dimension hopping. She wanted to prove a point to Thor Odinson. Her father was going to be able to keep up with him.

Juuuussstttt you wait. She took her time and read through all of Tony's scientific jargon. His shorthand was a bit of a challenge. Sarah read through it regardless and she started to inspect the machine that Dum-E was placed upon.

Outside of Brooklyn, Whitney headed to her own home. It doubled up as the Nefaria headquarters. She knew that Sarah was upset and she didn't expect any further conversation to occur that evening.

She refused to wait around and fill the drama boys in. Yeah right. She took the pizza and headed into the home. She was welcomed by her people.

"What are the numbers today boys?" She smiled at several members of her clan and she waited for the response. Whitney handed over the pizza. It was snagged immediately and dispersed to the team.

"Today's haul was just above twelve million boss. How do you want it moved around?" That was approximately the Nefaria family's daily revenue. Their countless amounts of businesses certainly added up. It was all done strategically of course so a certain PERSON had his S.H.I.E.L.D. surveillance going on in certain directions. Directions that Whitney controlled and orchestrated.

They often purchased lovely pieces of art under the Nefaria name. That way a certain individual could track it and see her art choice. Or, her foundation choice if she chose to donate some money to a good cause on the books.

The last foundation she donated money to was called, The New York YANKEE'S Universe Fund.

The latest art piece she purchased on the books with Nefaria money? That art piece was called, Yankee Garbage by Peter Saul. It was a lovely piece and it made her smile whenever she saw it in the hallway.

I know. I know. You're probably thinking oooh you bitch, but it gets better...

Those transactions had gone on between them for YEARS. Steve knew it, Whitney knew it, and Tony did NOT. That was just peachy for her. He didn't need to know what occurred between Steve and Whitney behind the scenes. It actually became quite... fun.

It almost felt like flirting. Key word here, almost. Whitney still wanted Steve Rogers to get run over by a bus that was headed toward Yankee Stadium. She felt like that was a fitting demise. And, she knew that he stilll wanted to put her ass in prison for money laundering.

"Break it up the usual way. Did you feed Roger?" She looked at one of her cousins. Whitney watched him nod his head a few times and she smiled. Roger Vane was the name of the pet that resided in the house.

A cute little white rat. In a cage. How fitting. The truth of it was, Whitney and Roger called off their relationship years ago. Roger told her that the family business was back to it's old ways and he was unable to trust her. ROGER told HER how her own family business was run?

Excuse me? Say what...

Before that, he told Whitney that he wanted to marry her and he wanted to start having children. She said that one child was enough for her. But, Sarah wasn't "his" child. He always made that comment and it made Whitney want to vomit.

That was just "too" friggen bad. No meant no and that is what she told him. Mr. Big Wig Politician wanted to present some sort of cookie cutter image for his next campaign. He wanted to show America how much he had grown or some shit.

There was always an agenda behind every decision that he made. He couldn't just be and live his life. He was always on the campaign trail. HE actually wanted Whitney to be some sort of housewife? The First Lady in waiting? With a baby in her arms as they waved their way to stand beside some podium? please...

WHITNEY LAUGHED IN HIS FACE.

He seriously didn't understand why. Roger didn't understand why that lifestyle was not for her. He could not comprehennnnddd and it was comical. That man could think however he wanted. That man could truly do as he pleased. She belonged to no one and she would NOT fit herself into someone else's box. The emotional and physical security of her daughter came first. Then, the preservation of her family was next.

Her own emotional and physical security came in at a close third. The men out there needed to keep themselves in check. In Whitney Nefaria's opinion, what they had to offer could easily be replaced. It was always available for purchase online. Express delivery.

ANYWAY, Whitney headed upstairs to her room. She got out of her clothing and dressed for her evening. She put on a small shirt, shorts, and her sheer robe. Of course she couldn't forget her fluffy fur slippers. She loved those. Whitney started to remove her earrings one by one.

At that exact same moment alllllll the way back in Brooklyn, Tony and Steve were in the middle of a heated encounter. They never heard any update about Sarah, nothing in the lab was broken, and they kept their activities going.

They switched it up. Now, Tony did some sexy shit to Steve's body. That blonde finally revealed what his older self did to him with his armor. Now, Tony did it to him all the time. Nothing made the blonde heat up faster than that special feature. Tony loved it and they'd been at it for at least an hour. Who kept track?

Steve was a mess. Every time Tony friggen gave it to him he melted like butter. They were locked up in a deeeppp friggen kiss when Jarvis came back from the dead and startled them both.

"Sir, I have overridden your mute function." Tony and Steve both screamed and jerked out of their embrace a bit. What thaaaa ffffuuuchhhhhhh..

"Yeah? No shit Jarv. What happened?" Tony glared at the screen. Steve could not believe what was happening because he wanted Tony to continue. He brought his legs up and down and he whined a little in protest. Steve forced himself to pay attention and he looked at the screen as well.

"Sir, as you can see from the video feed your lab is no longer occupied. However, when Sarah operated your machine the power surge caused a bulb to shatter. She technically broke something and I was able to override the mute function."

Jarvis explained NOTHING OF USE. Tony freaked out and he started to get off the bed. Steve almost screamed again as he watched Tony hunt for his clothing.

"Shit. Steve we've gotta get to my lab. Get up. Now.. we gotta go." Steve sigheddddd and he slipped off the bed. Tony hunted for his clothes. UGH Steve's baby ass always threw his clothes as far away from him as possible.

Steve did that shit on purpose. Tony heard him laugh as he grabbed his black slacks. Tony shoved his shirt over his head. They both got dressed. They both got the shoes on and they booked it down to the lab. It wasn't that simple. I mean, they were just doin...stuff.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Tony scurried into his lab and he started to look around.

"Jarvis give me a play by play. What the hell happened?"

"Sir, Sarah Rogers entered your lab at approximately 9-"

"SKIP TO THE PART WITH THE MACHINE. PLEASE." Tony didn't have the patience for a full recap. He just wanted the good stuff.

"Sir, Sarah Rogers transported what was left of Dum-E number 56 to the imputed destination. After that, she was no longer in the lab. You can view the recorded feed here."

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Tony's heart sank to his shoes. He watched the feed and he zoomed in. Steve stepped up beside him and they both watched what was recorded. Sarah was there and then poof. She was gone. Tony rewinded the feed and he slowed it down.

They both were kindaaaa horrified. Dimensions, time rifts, and other worldly stuff was still very much beyond their reach. Tony started to freak out. He was about to explain what he could to Steve but they both were pulled in one direction.

It felt like they warped. Tony felt his body almost ripple through some sort of void. It was friggen trippy. He looked down at his hands and he thought about the feeling his body just experienced.

"STARK. You were warned. You have single handedly been a pain in my ass for how many years?" Tony heard a sharp, cruel, yet familiar voice. He had heard that voice a few times before.

Many years ago, Tony encountered a person. That person, with the older Thor, created the dimensional rift between his time and the time that belonged to his older self. Tony stared at Steve and then he turned around to face the source of that voice.

Dr. Fuckin Strange. Tony stared at the cape and he watched it float around on it's own. back in the day, Thor and Dr. Strange gave Tony a choice. They showed him everything he needed to know on some magic orb and he chose to go back home.

"Are you the one that scorched my tech?"

"Yes. You have disturbed multiple dimensions, multiple realms, and multiple versions of yourself. You don't even realize what you are doing. It's time to stop or I will end you."

Steve could see the anger in Dr. Strange's expression. He stepped in front of Tony and he put his hand upward. He did not have his shield but he felt like he needed it.

"There is no need for this Dr. Strange. An explanation to Tony is all he needs. What have you done with Sarah?" They both watched Thor arrive. He just escorted Sarah to a location and they were not going to be informed about at that time.

Tony and Steve both shot different expressions in Thor's direction.

"Sarah is safe."

"For now. I'm in a bit of a mood because that hunk of shit robot made it back to this realm. You've got some nerve." Strange fired the brunt of his irritation at Tony. Tony was over it. He wanted his daughter back.

"Eat my shit, Wizard. I don't answer to you."

Tony stepped in Strange's direction and he thought about his armor. It assembled over his skin and he took off and headed straight for Dr. Strange.

"Tony STOP!" Steve yelled after him but he was already in the sorcerer's space. Steve watched those hands make several gestures and some sort of symbol surrounded Tony. He was immediately locked in place.

"You're not much without that armor. Do you want me to personally strip it out of your body? Nano by nano?" Strange cast another spell. Before Tony could even utter a word his suit was cast back inside his body.

The Nano-tech ripped back to his bones at too fast of a pace. It friggen hurt and Tony felt like dying. Shit. He curled inward and he thought about his tech. He received no update on it. He heard nothing in his mind.

"I've disabled your suit. Your friend Thor has asked for something to happen. My decision was to just end you but, he talked me out of it."

Thor looked at Dr. Strange. Tony was brought down to the ground level and Steve started to look him over. Tony was stubborn. He ignored the pain and he used Steve's arm to get back up to his feet.

"Just give us Sarah back. I won't send anymore technology or dimension hop again. You win. Asshole."

Tony's grin was forced off his face. Huuaaassjageudn :&/(28 Tony felt another sharp pain as it shot through his body. He was brought back down to the ground.

Dr. Strange was not fucking around. He meant business with Tony and Steve had to step toward him.

"Knock it off. I told you there is no need for this. Please, STOP." Steve demanded some sense to be brought into the situation. All of it was out of hand. Steve looked at Thor.

"What do you want Thor? What do you want to have happen?" Steve felt like Thor was the only way to achieve any sort of intervention. Dr. Strange was pissed. Thor looked back at the sorcerer and he gave him a smile. They all watched him do those weird movements with his hands and another symbol came up.

Steve and Tony looked to their right. A symbol appeared beside them and all of a sudden someone appeared in it's center. Whitney. Whitney appeared out of nowhere in her damn pajamas. Tony stared at the fluffy slippers and his jaw dropped to the ground.

WHAT THE FUCK?! He scowled his focus in that psycho wizards direction.

"What are you doing? She's got nothing to do with this.." He thought the entire thing was insane. Whitney looked at her sudden, new surroundings. She was now in some magical, beautiful land. She was seriously in shock.

She locked her eyes on Steve and Tony. Her mouth opened to speak to them but Dr. Strange spoke first. His voice boomed in their direction because he was done.

"All three of you will get your daughter back when you've learned a thing or two." Dr. Strange gave them all one item. Steve's shield appeared beside him, Whitney's gold mask showed up, and Tony got a toothbrush.

"I'll let Thor take over from here." The sorcerer was gone in an instant. They all saw the crazy symbols and shit and then BAM, the dude was gone. Thor pointed at a gigantic tower waaaayyyy the hell by some .. rainbow?

Tony seriously had to squint. He tried to calculate the distance to the tower by the rainbow.

"Your daughter will be waiting for you there. Don't worry, she will be safe with my people. Good luck to the three of you." Thor waved his hammer around a million times and then he flew off toward the magical tower place.

Uhm?

Steve looked at Tony. Tony looked at Steve. They both looked at Whitney.

All three of them were dressed in pajamas. Tony had no suit. Steve had his, shield? Was that shit supposed to be symbolic? Whitney had her fuckin vanity mask that was made out of pure gold. Tony thought about how that did absolutely nothing for survival.

Maybe they could sell it to some street vendor for transportation... OH, And? Tony had a fucking toothbrush by his foot. Let's all ponder that addition to the mix.

"Let's get going." Steve, the damn Boy Scout of the group, started the journey. Tony shrieked at the madness and he threw his arms upward. He seriously saw those fur slippers as Whitney followed slowly behind Steve and he wanted to DIE.

"You have GOT to be joking." Tony thought it was all a dream. He had some trippy dreams but he felt like the one that he was in took the cake. He knew that he was asleep.

He reluctantly followed behind Steve and Whitney. He ditched the toothbrush. He wanted absolutely nothing from that QUACK Dr. Wizard Fuckface.

* * *

Chapter End:

This chapter was kind of an odd one to digest. Haaaa just bear with me for now. It will be spectacular, I promise. Thanks for reading! More soon.


	4. Bad Blood

Chapter 4: Crescendo Chapters: Bad Blood

* * *

Now, you remember what happened with Dr. Strange, Tony, and all of that fun mumbo jumbo right?

All three of Sarah's parents were ditched with nothing but their pajamas on and one item. The items were pretty much useless (except for Steve's) so, none of it made any sense to the three.

They marched onward toward the tower that was miles and miles and miles and miles and miles and miles up ahead.

It was night time back home on earth, but it was clearly the middle of the day on Asgard. The sun was directly above their heads. All three of them trekked along and within twenty minutes? Twenty two minutes after the first step Steve started to hear several sighs.

The sighs turned to grunts. The grunts turned to scowls. Before they walked even half an hour the two individuals behind him started to piss and moan like the spoiled BRATS that they were. The complaints began and STEVE ROGERS FUCKING SIGHED FOR THE FIRST TIME IN THIRTY MINUTES.

Whitney's feet hurt. Tony's body hurt. One of them was thirsty. The sun was too hot. They needed wind. How much longer. Steve stopped in his tracks and he looked at them both.

"I am not going to survive this with you two. You're BOTH driving me insane."

"Well excuse us Captain Perfection. Some of us can't handle the blazing hot sun, or long walks in fur slippers. I'm already getting sunburnt and I'm not even wearing a damn bra. DON'T give me any shit." Whitney snapped first and she pointed at Steve. Steve stared directly at Whitney Nefaria and he decided to bite his tongue. Ohh he wanted to say something back but he refrained.

Hooo hooooo Tony started to laugh. This was going to be funnnnnn. Fun fun fun. Tony looked at her slippers.

How sad. How beyond hilariously sad. They both snapped their focus back on Steve. He threw that shield in the dirt and removed his shirt. He stepped over to Whitney and he handed her the shirt off his back.

"Wear this. Tony, trade shoes with her." Tony's feet were smaller. Whitney stared at the shirt that was offered and she looked away.

She was stubborn and she didn't want to wear it. Whitney crossed her arms and she brought her nose up high. Steve remained where he stood. He held out the shirt for her regardless. She glanced at that honey blonde skin for a split second and then she snagged the shirt from his hand. Whitney removed her robe and she put on the shirt.

It was huge. It actually looked like a dress on her body. Steve took the sheer robe from her and Tony sat down on the ground. He pried his shoes and socks off his feet and he tossed them at Whitney.

"Give me the fuzzy slippers." He decided to accept the future blisters and all the future torment his feet were about to endure. Whitney stared at Tony. She didn't expect him to actually hand over his shoes. She thought he was going to raise hell.

They exchanged shoes and Steve wrapped the robe around his shoulders like a strap. He secured his shield to it and he pressed on.

LET'S GO TROOPS. The fearless leader headed down the road and the other two tried to keep up.

Tony glared at those fucking slippers. He knew that the journey they were on was going to SUCK SHIT.

~~~~/~~~~

Before all the toothbrush and pajama nonsense, Sarah Rogers was transported from Tony's lab to Asgard.

While her body was being taken from one realm to the next, the suit that was dormant on her wrists reacted.

Sarah screamed as the gold armor surrounded her body. It scared the shit out of her and she felt trapped inside a machine immediately. Sarah panicked for a moment and she looked at her surroundings.

The suit provided her with no screens. She could see outside it but she had nothing to retain besides the voices that she could not understand.

"STARK. I've had enough of your shit." Sarah heard a voice. She turned her body and the suit went with it. She remembered the ocean. Sarah's mind filled with memories of the time she spent with Tony at the beach.

She also remembered him transforming. He turned into a metal machine. It was something that she never forgot. And then, they flew. Sarah closed her eyes and she tried to suppress her thoughts. She heard that voice again and she turned her head.

"STARK. Have you gone deaf?!" Sarah could see the man that spoke to her but she remained a mute. She looked around him and her eyes locked onto his cape. It's movements defied gravity. Sarah's voice shook as she spoke. She actually trembled because she wasn't sure what to expect.

"I'm, I'm not Tony Stark. My name is Sarah Rogers." She tried to breathe. She was petite just like Tony. Her body fit inside the suit. Her chest however? Nnnnnnnnot so much.

"Sarah Rogers?"

The person floated toward her and the suit reacted. Sarah's legs were moved by the suit. It stepped her back in defense. The voices picked up and her heart started to race. She was told not to be afraid. Sarah didn't understand and she was friggen FFREAKED OUTTTTT.

"I'm familiar with that suit you are in. That means I know you're connected to Stark in some way. You've been granted access to those rings." Dr. Strange did not identify himself to Sarah. He floated even closer and she started to feel a strong... energy. Something was charging up.

"Rings? I don't know what you're talking about. Tony Stark is married to my father. That is our connection. I don't know anything about his Iron Man armor. I swear." She saw that person do something with his hands and Sarah drew in a sharp breath.

"Remove yourself from the suit and we'll talk. That suit will attack me if you stay inside. We both don't want that."

"I don't know how. I don't think it will let me." Sarah was scareddd. What the fucking fuck? She tried to relax but it was impossible. Strange shifted his hands and he tried to establish a communication link with the suit.

He understood that the suit felt threatened. Strange knew that he had to watch each step. The instant he tried to initiate a spell the suit reacted.

Sarah felt an energy ripple through her right hand. She looked down at it and the middle finger began to glow. She started to levitate and the vortex beam was activated. It shot Dr. Strange back several feet and Sarah flipped her lid.

She gasped loudly and felt helpless against the suit. The force behind the beam caused Strange to lose his balance. His cape brought him back toward the suit and he raised his hands to his chest.

He had to communicate with the suit or it would only escalate. He understood that the young woman inside it did not know how to operate it, and the suit was hellbent on ensuring her safety.

She clearly was a Stark. Dr. Strange wasn't sure if she knew it.

"Talk to that suit. Let it know that I will not hurt you. I am only trying to communicate with the others that are in there with you."

TALK TO IT? She thought the caped person was bonkers. She looked down at the armor that surrounded her body. It looked, awesome. She saw Tony's armor all the time.

The armor that was on her body was something that she had never seen. She wondered if it was new? OH right. She tried to talk to it.

"It's ok suit. I'm safe?" Was that right? Did she say the right thing... The suit locked in a protective stance. It did not determine the situation safe. Sarah was not going to be able to leave the suit.

"Stephen, I did warn him. I don't think your retaliation should be as extreme as you described." Sarah saw Thor show up and she exhaled with ease.

She felt safer with Thor being present. She knew that he was an ally. And she also knew that he would understand. The suit knew that she felt safe, but she was locked up tight.

"That is not Tony Stark. We have a stowaway in that suit. Sarah Rogers?" Dr. strange needed an explanation. He began a side conversation with Thor. Things were explained and Sarah couldn't hear jack shit.

She stepped in their direction and the suit allowed it. Thor turned toward Sarah and he looked at the suit.

"SO, you got the desire to dimension hop that quickly? You're so much like your father it's scary."

"My goal was to get here quickly. I told you that it could be done. I didn't expect all this.. crazy stuff." Sarah looked at the suit again and then she looked at Dr. Strange. Her goal was to send Dum-E back and forth a total of five times. Each time she sent it she wanted to adjust the time and speed it up.

She fixed up Tony's calculations and gave it a shot. She sent Dum-E only once and then BAM. Something happened and she ended up being transported herself.

She assumed that the guy with the cape took her. And THAT is why the suit freaked out? She felt a very powerful energy around her. She felt comfortable within it and she didn't want to remove it.

Her chest friggen hurt, but oh well she ignored it.

"Come with me into Asgard. My home is right over there." Thor pointed behind him. Sarah looked over at the majestic land over yonder. She stood in awe for a moment. She looked at Thor and she swallowed everything in her mouth down down down.

"Two things are going to happen Sarah Rogers. Your parents are going to be brought here and they are going to be taught a lesson. You can take this time to learn a thing or two yourself. I can teach you to operate that suit. If you want?"

Dr. Strange actually wanted the armor. He felt like Tony Stark was too reckless to be in control of all that power. That suit housed the energy and life force of Thanos and then some..

The suit knew the thoughts that Dr. Strange held in his mind. That was one of the reasons behind the defense that was built up. The first reason was the safety of Sarah. For it to be removed, the suit would have to be physically pried off of her body.

The suit started to speak to her. Sarah hesitated when she heard the voices at first. Her eyes slipped closed and all she could do was listen. Her heart friggen raced. She opened her eyes and she looked at Thor and Strange.

"Sure. I will go with you. Lead the way." She gave a short response and Thor led the way. Sarah's body was guided behind Thor with the suit. The two of them made their way to the tower and Dr. Strange began a spell to pull Tony Stark and Steve Rogers from their current location.

Sarah struggled as her body was escorted over the strange land. She looked down at her flight and so many memories flooded her mind. Her heart soared with her body. She tried to take it all in and she inspected every inch of the ground below her.

WAIT. She missed out on the stuff in the sky around her. WAIT. She was unable to see all the stuff behind her. Too many things to accomplish at once. Her smile was gigantic as she flew behind Thor. His red cape flapped in the wind and she stared at his boots.

What an insane world. She tried to process it all. They arrived at this enormous tower. Sarah's mouth remained locked open. She noticed that everything was beautiful, gold, elegant, and mystical. Holyyyy Hell.

"This is your home?" She asked Thor as they both landed. She followed Thor wherever he went. Her eyes looked upon four people. Thor's band of loyal companions agreed to wait for him. He smiled at his people and he turned to Sarah.

"Sarah this is Lady Sif. She is a powerful warrior. And, the rest are called the Warriors Three. The red-headed brute is named Volstagg, the blonde with the walking stick is called Fandral, and next up is Hogan."

He introduced his people and Sarah blinked several times. They all looked so.. medieval? She couldn't believe what she saw.

"This is a sword. Not a walking stick. I just want to clear that up." The one called Fandral spoke first and Sarah smiled. The entire thing was strange but she was excited to look around. She wanted to explore and "learn a thing or two" from all of the people in front of her.

Tony told her to be a sponge. So, she decided to sponge away.

~~~~/~~~~

Now, we fast forward to the wonderful parentals and their lovely journey.

DEAR. GAWD. Steve Rogers had his fill of whining for one day. The other two "adults" in the situation both happened to be two spoiled rotten, pampered, rich brats. Tony grew up a little bit sure... but Whitney?

She was two things, pampered and stubborn. She was even more stubborn than Tony. Steve couldn't believe it. He offered to carry her. The woman refused. The daylight was running out. Tony started to sense an undisclosed tension between Whitney and Steve that he had never seen before. Sure, the two of them challenged each other all the time.

Hrrruummhhaahh... this time shit felt different. Tony just observed and walked. He died a few times but his phoenix mentality always brought him back to life. He carried on and he kept witnessing the two of them snap at each other over and over.

Steve offered to carry her on his back, she told him that she didn't need his help. Her comments got even more snappy and so did Steve's. Uhhhh Tony's eye's sharpened as he watched the blondie and his baby momma interact. It was a rare thing for Tony to see, you know?

"That wasn't an attack on you doing things as a human being. Whitney. I am simply telling you that if you need to rest your feet, I can carry you." Steve KEPT MOVING. Whitney stepped around a giant rock and she slowly paved her own way.

"I understand that. I've understood it each time you've kindly pointed it out to me. Thank you for the tenth time Steve Rogers, I can walk on my own."

"Then stop complaining about your feet." He snapped back at her and Tony watched Whitney scowl and swat away some Asgardian space bug.

Who the fuck knew anything about the animal life in that dimension? Not Tony... that was for sure.

"I'm not complaining about my feet so YOU can provide me a solution. I'm complaining because they hurt." Whitney explained the situation but she knew that it did her no good.

Steve just ignored everyone. He looked up ahead at the tower and DIED.

It was so far away. He knew that he had to figure out some form of shelter for his companions. Lord out there, shoot me down. Steve decided to stop his movements and he began to take in his surroundings.

"You two stay put. I'll hunt around for a place where we can rest." Steve headed off to the right. They weren't exactly on a trail. They could see the tower up ahead and that was the path that they forged. Tony sat back down on the ground. He tried to stretch out all the pain in his leg muscles. He remembered the feeling, years ago when he went on a simple little hike.

"Whit. SIT." Tony pointed at the small spot beside him. Whitney kept her eyes glued in the direction where Steve went. She still thought that the man was a summer picnic on a cloudy day. Whitney heard Tony and she turned toward him.

He wanted her to sit... on the ground? She rolled her eyes and took a seat beside him. They were all exhausted, frustrated, and friggeeeennnn irritated with each other. It was best to sit and let Captain Amazing figure it out. Whitney rubbed on the calves of her legs. They were sore and she rest her head on Tony's shoulder.

"Who the fuck were those people?" Whitney didn't care about Avenger shit, Stark Industries shit, Captain Fantastic shit, or anything else really other than her daughter and her own family affairs.

Tony laughed. He tried to stretch out the pain in his legs as well.

"Don't worry about it. We'll all be home free soon. You'll see." He laughed again and he leaned up against his baby momma. He needed her to hold him up. He wanted to fall asleep. Meh they both refused to moooooovvvvveeee.

"We do need to find some sort of shelter. I've heard that there are weird creatures around here and I don't want to deal with that shit." Tony admitted his biggest fear of Asgard and Whitney's eyebrows raised upward.

Uhm.. not cool. Tony was about to question Steve and Whitney's odd behavior. He wanted to know why the two of them were all snappy. Tony looked at her and he opened his mouth to ask. He heard Steve make his way back to the two of them. They both lazily looked up at him.

"I found a spring and a small lake. You two aren't going to believe this." Steve looked happy. That was a very good sign. The nature boy headed back and Tony and Whitney had to pry themselves to their feet.

They locked arms and dragged each other after Steve. Ughhh it felt like they had walked for centuries. The fur slippers? They were caked with dirt and a bunch of twigs and ..stuff. Tony's feet were about to fall off.

They carved their way to Steve and they both pressed up against him. Tony rest his face against Steve's arm and he tried to go sleep sleep. Whitney did the same to his other arm and Steve looked down at the both of them.

Seriously?... he laughed at them and he pointed at his find with his leg.

"This spring is warm. One of those hot springs? Maybe?" Steve shrugged. He raised his shoulders up and the wonder twins sprang to life.

OH MY FUCKING GAWDDD. Tony opened his eyes and he shined brighter than the sun. He looked over the water and he wanted to cry. Whitney was in her own world immediately. She set her gold mask down on the ground.

Next, she took off Tony's clunky shoes and his gross socks.. then Steve's shirt was removed and she folded it nicely. She set them all in one pile beside her mask and she stripped her pajama shorts off.

... she had underwear on, calm down. Whitney rolled her tank top up so it resembled a sports bra. She didn't want it to get wet. She wasn't gunna friggen swim. She just needed to soak.

"Are there any wild creatures in there?" She looked over the water and then the wonder twins both looked at STEVE. He blinked. How the eff was he supposed to know the answer to that?

Steve stepped close and he inspected the water.

"Some sort of creature could be down there. That could be the source of the warmth." He peered over the edge and he noticed them both tense up. It made him smile. They really were like twins. It amused him...

It had been a while since they were all together. It's not like they "hung out". They had a system worked out between the three of them. A system of work, free time, and time with Sarah. The only times the three of them were together was holidays and birthdays.

Steve started to realize that they had a very strange relationship with Whitney. He shook away the thought and he removed his shoes. He set everything inside his shield to keep any dirt or water away from his clothes.

His socks were placed in his shoes and he stripped to his briefs. They were blue and he knew that he was being stared at. Steve ignored it and he headed into the water.

Tony stripped it all. He said goodbye to all his clothing and he kicked away those fur slippers. He made sure he knew where they landed.. Tony headed in after Steve. He focused on his footing and he missed a rock when he migrated around.

Tony's other foot slipped and he took a quick dunk into the damn warm water pit of DOOM. He fucking fell in.

Steve started to laugh. He laughed so hard because Tony struggled to get over to him. He slipped again on the rocks. Steve kept laughing. What a mess.

Whitney watched from the edge. She had to laugh quietly herself because Tony was an idiot. She looked over at Steve. The honey blonde looked right back at her and he stopped laughing. Whitney looked back at her feet and she headed into the water.

Luckily, Tony showed her exactly where NOT to go. She wandered in and she took a seat on a rock that was under the water. She still looked around for ... river creatures, or whatever. Hot spring animals.

Whitney didn't know a thing about nature. She brought some of the warm water up to her arms and she just relaxed as best she could. Baths were her favorite thing. Well, besides.. other stuff.

Tony finally made it over to Steve and he tried to push him in the water. The two locked horns immediately and Tony tried to twist his arms around.

Get the fuhhhhkkk in the water. He wanted to hold him under. Steve refused to allow Tony to do anything. He twisted Tony around instead and jerked the brunette over toward him.

Eventually, they called it quits. It got quiet in the pond. Pond, river, stream, or whatever you wanna call it. Tony and Steve were on one side of the water and Whitney was on the other.

Tony's eyes sharpened again. He waited for one of them to speak. They both did a bunch of looking, and not much TALKING. Hmm Tony glanced at that husband beside him. Then, he glanced at the woman that sat all on her lonesome.

Somethinggggg was up.

"Are you two having an affair? Is that sham relationship between you actually a thing?" He pointed at them both. Steve rolled his eyes and Whitney tried to pin up her hair.

Steve and Whitney were Sarah's mommy and daddy on paper. They were supposed to seem like they had some sort of a connection. At times, Tony felt more warmth in Alaska. He noticed that the two of them looked pissed off or lethal toward each other. And then, other times? They looked all warm and fuzzy.

Tony saw that shit ok? He wanted answers. He turned to Steve first. He knew clever things to do to him to get him to talk. Tony grinned and he worked his hand toward one of those clever places. Steve knew exactly where that hand was headed. He moved his body awwwwaaayyy.

"If you do it ...I will throw you as far as I can." Steve meant it! He glanced at Whitney and he dodged that hand.

"We are not having an affair. She's just backpedaling on our arrangement and it's almost out of my hands." Steve referred to the financial transactions that Whitney kept off the books. She was hiding money and he wanted to know why.

Steve was losing his grip on the situation. Her entire family was about to be indicted because her revenue needed to be accounted for. Whitney exhaled all the things that irritated her and she ignored what Steve said.

"Did you like my latest donation? It had your name written all over it."

"I hated it, actually." Steve never wanted to read the word Yankee. He didn't want to hear it, see it, or even, speak it. Whitney had a lot of nerve. He watched her grin and he got a bit pissed off.

Whoa whoa whoa?! Tony looked between the two. Where did all the warm and fuzzy stuff go? It was like day and night with them.

"Do you two have some secret grudge match that I don't know about? We're getting a bit old for this shit so, SPIT IT OUT." Tony wanted it all out on the table. Pronto.

Whitney looked up. Steve turned toward Tony.

"Ever since I heard you say the words, "at least a hundred thousand times"... I've hated her."

"When you told me, "I'm picturing a very sexy blonde"... I've hated him."

They both spoke their truths and Tony's jaw hit the deck. Wha.. WHAT?!

"WOW. That must have been a really good hate fuck between you two then. Back when we lived in Santa Monica? You two did your own thing for a while there.. as I recall."

"It was.." Steve tried not to laugh because Tony looked so confused.

"Yeah, I totally agree." Whitney looked up at the sky and Tony brought his arms up out of the water. All of that meant what exactly? Those two were playing games. He could tell by their little laughs and grins.

"So, you two have hated each other this whole time?" Tony raised his voice. He raised his eyebrow too. How friggen confused could he beeeee? Steve couldn't help it. He started to laugh. Whitney just smiled.

"No, we've technically been dating this whole time. But, Steve's a liar and he's trying to make me follow rules."

Whitney refused to give in. Tony lost his mind somewhere in the water. It slipped out of his head and it took a swim. He looked at Steve Rogers.

?

"I didn't lie to you. But, you are under investigation and it will lead to a nice orange jumpsuit. That's not your color." Steve really liked to see her in emerald green. Whitney had to glare because she wasn't going to be led anywhere she didn't want to be.

"YES you did. You buttered me all up to get yourself back into Tony's life. I could have left you hanging at the Stark Expo. I should have. And, I won't be going to prison regardless of what you think."

OK. Tony tried to rub the confusion out of his head. He rubbed his eye socket and he tried to understand. He didn't know what happened between them at the Stark Expo. Tony didn't know what happened between them when they used to go out shopping and do all that cute mommy and daddy shit.

Tony didn't know and he didn't CARE. He knew himself and where he stood with Whitney and Steve.

Whitney still loved him. Duh, that woman had his child. He loved her too and he always would. Steve was his main man. They had been together for so long and Tony just couldn't be phased with their games.

His focus was on a different topic entirely. Tony took another dunk in the warm pond. He hoped that it had some magical healing ...shit because Dr. Strange wrecked his body.

Tony was sore all over and he wanted to sleep. He reached the surface of the water and he looked at the other two people in the pond.

"Can you guys fix this shit? Fix it and make it right for Sarah. I'm sure it's awkward for her and confusing. If you don't, I'll just go be with Pepper. Remember the red head I'm off making babies with in other dimensions? FIX YOUR SHIT. BYE."

Tony couldn't be bothered. He'd leave them both in his dust. Tony laughed at the thought and he swam around. He actually started to inspect the pond for Asgardian treasure.

Steve just smiled. It could all be fixed. Sure. But, Steve didn't have the energy to do it at that time. Whitney didn't respond to Tony either.

"I found something that will give us some shelter. I'll get it ready and I think we all should get some sleep." He had no idea what the temperatures were like in Thor's "realm" so, he wasn't sure if they would freeze to death or not.

Steve got out of the pond and he put his clothing back on. He had too much to do so he thought about some solutions and that was that.

* * *

Chapter End:

Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for a few more.


	5. Iron

Chapter 5: Crescendo Chapters: Iron

* * *

The Mandarin armor ceased it's protection of Sarah. The issue was entirely with Dr. Strange. He was no longer in the picture so, the suit eased up. The bands remained on her wrist and she would be protected immediately if something happened. Sarah understood that fact somehow.

She was shown around Thor's home. The young woman really couldn't get over how elegant and beautiful everything was. She thought that her mother would drop dead because everything was gold and luxurious.

Sarah thought about her mother for a moment. She knew that her parents were out there somewhere. They were learning a "lesson" or whatever. Sarah wasn't sure what lesson they had to learn. She tried to think the same way as Sam. It was their past and it made no sense to obsess over it.

Right?

Sarah bit her lip. She dipped in and out of focus as she was shown around. Thor informed her that they had a feast prepared. A feast? Sarah was hungry so yesssss. She liked that idea very much.

So, there she was in the middle of an Asgardian feast. She felt so small as she sat at this gigantic table. Food was everywhere and all the people were loud and enjoying the festivity. Sarah ate everything on her gold plate. She had no idea what it was but it tasted so friggen good.

She was offered a drink and down it went. Thor was so friendly and funny. He really seemed to embrace life and his smile really managed to lift his people up. Sarah liked that about him.

He was also super hot but, Sarah controlled herself.

She got to meet the mother and father of Thor. Wow. Talk about some majestic individuals. Everyone and everything seemed so powerful. She thought about the way things were on Earth.

Human life seemed so... over complicated. It felt like it was filled with such unnecessary stuff. she drifted a bit. Thor actually escorted her to the room that was prepared for her.

"I said this is where you may sleep. Are you still with me Sarah?" She heard Thor's voice and she looked up.

"OH. Yes, sorry I was just thinking of home. I'm not homesick or anything, I want to explore more. It's just..different I guess." She brought her shoulders up and shrugged. Thor turned his head to the side. Humans amused him. He studied her necklace for a moment. Thor looked back at her lodging and he smiled.

"My mother filled it with clothing for you. You should have everything you need in here but, I'm right down the hall if you need something." Thor pointed at a enormous opening in one of the many hallways. Sarah smiled back at him and then she looked in her room.

"What is that? That yellow thing?" She pointed in the room and Thor looked in. It was a bit of an awkward moment for the two of them. He wanted to walk in and explain but, he didn't want to seem rude.

Sarah was restless and she didn't really want her conversation with Thor to end. She just kept spacing out.

"That orb can answer any questions that you might have? On Earth you have those magic eight balls? Well, in my realm we have these orbs and they are actually useful." He had to laugh because he encountered a "magic eight ball" from one of his Avenger friends. Clint Barton.

He thought it was great, until he asked it a question. The ball was totally useless. The orb that existed on Asgard was far more superior. His smile was wide. Sarah thought about the magic eight ball. She laughed and thought that it was so random.

"My brother had many questions about his heritage. I know through his experience how those questions can leave a person with a deep void. I see that void in you Sarah. So, that is why I am orchestrating all of this. For you, I'm trying to ease that."

Thor noticed the void in her heart and the questions in her mind right away. He felt like her parents were doing her a disservice. She deserved to know her true heritage. Sarah was seriously shocked with what he said. She stared at Thor and held a bewildered look.

She didn't plan to actually ASK the weird glowing globe thing any questions. No way. They both stood in the giant door way and Sarah took a few awkward steps. She put her hair behind her ear and she stared at Thor's arm.

"That's very kind of you. But, I don't have any sort of... void." Say what? She felt a bit flustered. What the? Sam's words filled her head about letting it all go. Then, the idea of knowing everything flooded in. She had two conflicting ideas bouncing around in her head.

"How does it work? I just ask a question? Do I shake it like the magic eight ball? Or.." Sarah laughed and she looked up at Thor. She saw that grin.

"No, you actually can't touch it. Your hand will go right through. The orb will show you the answer in your mind." Thor brought his hand up and he gently poked Sarah on the forehead. She suppressed her grin as best she could.

"You will be told exactly what you need to know. It will all come to you in a vision. I heard that your father asked the same orb many questions." That made her eyes fly open. Her father did? Wait whattttttt. Ok, she thought about the orb thing but a stubbornness took over.

"I was just curious. I don't think I'll use it but, thanks. Thanks for, all this." She pointed around them and the demigod smiled. Thor looked at her and he studied her words. He really wanted to give the human some form of comfort.

"I'll see you at day break. Rest up."

Sarah stared ahead with the same bewilderment as before. She continued to stare as he headed down the hall. Thor was gone and Sarah stepped slowly into the luxurious room she was taken to.

Whoa. Her young heart just skipped over to wherever her feet were headed. She walked completely into the room and looked around.

Her eyes stopped at that orb. A few questions came to her mind. Sarah turned away and she looked at the bed. It was covered with a few nightgowns that she knew her mother would really love. Sarah picked up the soft pink one and she looked it over.

She wanted to wear it. Sarah wanted to wear it and look elegant and beautiful. Her feminine side took over as she looked at all the different fabrics and colors. Sarah took the nightgown over to the next room that housed the bath and all the amenities.

She felt like she was at a resort or something. Like her mother, she loved a relaxing bath. Sarah turned the water on and she began to undress.

She took the sunflower necklace off and she set it beside her clothing. Wahhhh the soaps and oils were all so spectacular and fancy. Sarah wanted her mommmmyyyy there so she could squawk about the place with her.

She hoped that her parents were handling their journey. Sarah had no idea what it was like for them out there in the thick expanse of Asgard.

She bit her lip and thought it over. The water began to fill the bathtub and she poured in the oil that she liked best.

~~~~~/~~~~~

Whitney, Steve, and Tony were all coiled up together in a dirt hole. Steve really couldn't find any actual shelter for them. Short trees covered them mostly, and they felt a bit shielded from creatures. They used piles of leaves and brush for pillows. Whitney was not happy about that. She decided to ask Tony for his shirt so she could use it to wrap up her hair.

She got what she wanted for what reason? Tony didn't do what she wanted to shut her up. No, he did it because he actually did not want a bunch of shit in Whitney's hair.

He didn't want to see dirt, twigs, and any friggen BUGS in that hair at all. Her hair was gorgeous and Tony wouldn't allow it. The mother of his child got to wrap up her damn hair. End of story. He used one side of Steve's body to stay warm. They both gave Whitney their shirts so uhh.. well, what can you do?

She actually managed to get some sleep and Steve dozed off a few times. Tony was in the deepest sleep. His body demanded rest because he actually was in a bit of pain.

Dr. Strange hurt him. What the eff was the wizard's BEEF anyway? Tony wanted to know and he wanted his suit put back to normal. More importantly? HE WANTED SARAH BACK. Jerk. Tony thought of that as he snoozed away. He dreamt of his next encounter with Strange.

He planned to show him who was boss next time. Yup. Tony turned off to the side and he hugged his brush pile. His back was turned to the other teo. His movement caused Steve to wake up. Steve gasped because Tony's sudden roll over startled him. He turned and thought about kicking Tony. he wanted to kick him, hard. Steve's loud gasp managed to wake up Whitney.

She didn't gasp, she just groaned and kicked her leg. She could not believe the situation she was in. I mean, serioussssllllyyyyy? Why the hell did she have to be involved. She knew it all had to do with Iron Man drama or Captain America drama.

All of that was silly. Whitney thought about her daughter. She hoped that those strange individuals were trustworthy. The drama boys weren't entirely freaked out so, she found comfort in that.

Whitney turned on her side. She turned more toward that warmth. When she turned over, she put herself face to face with Steve. She stared at that honey blonde. He was awake and he stared back at her.

The two of them finally admitted their resentment toward each other to Tony. All of it was amusing and it made Whitney smile. Steve stared at that smile and he thought about what to say.

He did want to, "fix the shit" and at least clear up the fact that he was called a liar. Steve didn't lie about anything. He meant everything that he said to Whitney long ago.

"You said that you wanted to be with Roger Vane. I thought that meant you didn't like the arrangement. I didn't lie to you."

Steve quietly explained what he understood. That was his perspective and he couldn't have anyone thinking that he would lie. He also didn't say things to butter Whitney up. He meant it, and Steve would never do that.

Whitney stared at Steve and she processed his words. Tony and Steve were so connected. She remembered the two of them when they all lived together. It was so cute to see them rekindle what they had and she didn't want to disturb it.

So.. she added Roger to the mix. It took Tony and Steve a million years to finally work out the kinks in their relationship. That made the two of them drift apart. The arrangement they made just fell through the cracks. Plus, she didn't really understand Steve. Whitney didn't understand what he truly wanted. She remembered what he said at the Expo all those years ago.

Now, they were in a cat and mouse game about money and mumbo jumbo. Ultimately, it just felt like he wanted to change her. Steve wanted to make her follow his little golden rules.

Whitney refused to give in. She didn't want to follow anyone's rules and she did not want to explain herself. She did want something else tho.. the woman thought about it as she remained there in the dirt.

She continued to stare at that honey blonde. She said nothing to him and she just looked. He lost that baby face as well. Steve used to have an innocence to him that he couldn't shake. Whitney reached over toward him and she gripped those pajama pants. She pulled their hips together and Steve held his breath. He listened to Tony sleep for a moment and then he dipped into a kiss with Whitney.

They had to work something out. Steve wasn't surprised with the direction the "conversation" headed. He knew that Whitney was stubborn. Steve was stubborn as well. Two different sets of opinions were at odds and a solution to that wasn't really in the cards. Only explanations and some sort of understanding would work.

They'd get to that eventually. They had to, for Sarah. Until then they physically worked it out right there in the dirt. Tony could wake up and join if he wanted, but it was more entertaining for them to leave him out of it. Steve always felt like he was being pulled in two different directions. He liked both. He liked both, wanted both, and he gave into what he always wanted.

Luckily, Tony and Whitney were very similar. It allowed him to satisfy each direction he was pulled toward. If things were different and his life hadn't changed, Steve understood that he would have felt the same way even back in the 1940s.

Peggy Carter would be in Whitney's position, and he would have someone else to satisfy the other side to his liking. Maybe that happened for him in another dimension. It wasn't in the cards for him and that was ok. He accepted it and understood.

A quick surge of energy caused Steve to pull Whitney even closer. He brought her leg upward and he began to pull at the small amount of clothing that was there. She let him do whatever he wanted.

She ignored the fact that they were in the dirt. She also ignored the fact that Tony was right next to them. He got to have Steve all the time and they were supposed to SHARE him. All of him, that was the arrangement at the Expo. The drama boys ruined it all. Their kiss was intense and the clothing she had on her waist was stripped from her skin.

Steve's movement was quick and quiet. He maneuvered Whitney onto her back and Steve covered her entire body with his warmth. She accepted his action and started to run her hands all over that skin. He really was a beautiful sight.

She couldn't inspect much because they were locked up in a kiss again. Her hands traveled downward and she pushed the front of those pajama pants from his skin. His blue briefs were off on some tree. They were set there to dry.

Whitney pushed the material between them down further and hid her exhale against his shoulder.

Their second "hate fuck" began and they both had a difficult time controlling themselves. Whitney and Steve both came from a standpoint of freedom. They believed in the same ideals but it felt like they were on opposite sides. Neither of them thought about their issues at that moment. They just executed the behavior that they both wanted to feel.

Whitney tightened her legs around Steve as he quietly breathed out against her neck. He felt Whitney's hands dive beneath the back of his pants and the woman grabbed at his skin. She forced him to move inward at a faster pace.

It made him gasp and he had to look over at Tony. He thrust his hips faster for her and they both tried to keep it down. It was imposssibbbble to accomplish. Steve's body wanted to GET BUSY. He wanted to be alone with her but in a different setting.

Whitney loved the setting. She embraced it all because she wanted that honey blonde bad. Bad bad badddd she slipped up a few times and her breathing became very loud. Steve smiled and covered her mouth with his lips.

Her legs travelled higher, their grip upon each other got tighter, and the movements between them became faster. It was a quick, intense encounter that really drove out all that stress. They both built up a tension between them for years and it was finally playing out in person.

Whitney literally grabbed some dirt at that point because the soldier above her was that intense. The dirt did nothing for her so she grabbed that body and forced those hips to pump even harder. Steve quietly arched his back and tried not to friggen curse.

Whitney's mind felt buzzed and she started to chew on his damn shoulder. She held him in one place because it felt good and Steve was a mess. He always got to a point where he just unwound all the stress out in his own way.

The blonde started to gently pant against her forehead. He kissed it a few times and then he looked at all the dirt and trees around them. His body started to wind down and his motions began to slow. He looked over at Tony and he had to cover Whitney's mouth. She started to laugh and Steve would have none of that.

Tony had his back turned to them both. His eyes slowly opened and he looked out at all the trees. He was awake but his concentration was not on those two clowns. They could fuck all they wanted in the bushes. Tony's attention was centered on his daughter. The suit had the ability to communicate with it's host regardless if he was close or not.

Tony heard his suit. The whispers filled him in and he thought about Sarah. She was currently under stress. Tony wanted to activate his suit and fly to her. Thanks to that asshat named Dr. Strange his wings were clipped for the first time in years.

He had to adapt to that and make adjustments. He'd hand Strange his own ass at some point. Tony concentrated on her stress. At that exact moment, miles and miles away Sarah was locked back into the suit. She was in tears. She was filling that suit up with tears and it wouldn't allow her to exit.

Here's the explanation for her tears.

After her bath, Sarah walked by the glowing orb. She was dressed in that beautiful nightgown and she even did a little spin. Her eyes locked onto the orb.

She scratched at the skin of her arm and she stepped toward it. Sarah decided to just rip the band-aid off and ask a question.

"Can I see my father? When he was my age? That would be cool.." The idea of that intrigued her. She wanted to know where her father was at when they were both eighteen. She had other questions that filled her mind.

Sarah didn't know it, but the orb heard every question that she held in her heart. It prepared her answer and Sarah started to feel uneasy. She thought that it didn't work. She turned her back to it and looked at the beautiful bed.

She was tired but still restless. She closed her eyes and saw an image. Sarah was immediately confused. She saw an image in her mind and she didn't know what to make of it.

The perspective belonged to someone else. Sarah stared at ...a floor? A dust filled floor. She felt like she was inside someone else's body.

She could see shoes. People were standing around her and she didn't understand.

" _You stay in here and watch him. Let me know if he moves and leave those shorts where they are."_

Sarah heard an angry voice. She looked around and tried to find it's source. But the perspective of the person did not look around so she was unable to see. She saw those shoes move around and she saw a door slam.

The sound of the door scared Sarah. It felt so real and it startled her. The orb? Thor told her that it would answer her questions through visions. So, the vision was her father when he was eighteen?

How?.. she wondered HOW was that possible? She couldn't see him. She could only see things in his perspective. Her eyes did not belong to her. In her mind, she was lifted up off the floor and she was being taken away. Taken where? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO HER FATHER?

Sarah's heart pumped at a wild pace. She could do nothing about the images in her head and it started to stress her out. She was unable to get the visions out of her mind. She wanted them to stop but the images continued.

Things went blurry for a long time. She heard people talking around her and she understood that her surroundings were being changed. Everything was so dark. She couldn't feel what her father felt. She could only see and hear what he went through.

The vision cleared up and the perspective sharpened. She focused on the two people that were in front of her.

_"What is it your dad always said to you? You have to have iron in your blood or some crap like that? Well here's your chance kid. The Mandarin wants to recruit you."_

That deep, angry voice returned. This time Sarah was able to see who it was. Some person stood to her left in a tailored suit. He looked so bitter and evil. The looks he gave really showed that he held in so much hatred.

Sarah Rogers had never seen a person wear such an evil face before. It was frightening. The other person that stood to her right wore clothing and had a face that was very different.

That person actually picked up her father's hands. He didn't seem that evil. He looked more manipulative? His behavior and his face seemed very calculated. She saw him lift up her father's hands and he held them at the wrists. She could see it all and she looked at those rings.

The words he said slipped in and out and she could barely understand. Was her father drugged? From his perspective Sarah started to think that he was completely out of it.

" _They want what your hands can forge. You young man are going to be a prisoner to that for the rest of your life. You will never be safe with your ability to create. So if you make weapons for me, if you join my army, I promise that no future harm will come to you."_

Those words came through clearly. The manipulation came through clearly as well. Sarah heard every word and she froze. Her heart flatlined. She looked at the hands that belonged to her father and she started to put it together.

That, "person" in front of her pitched some recruitment line to her father. She understood that he wanted to gain his trust in order for him to.. forge weapons.

Tears started to stream down her face. Steve Rogers did not forge weapons. There was only one person in her life that forged weapons. She stopped concentrating and Sarah just started to cry. The answer still continued in her mind but she failed to retain it.

Her focus was pulled back. In the vision something flew by her and it made Sarah turn her head. She saw an object slam right into the manipulative person that spoke to her father.

She saw the person that she thought was her father. She saw Steve Rogers. He was in his uniform and then the visual started to shift. It seemed like she was beginning to fall to the ground. Everything began to drop downward but then she was caught.

All she could see was Captain America. He broke something beside her waist and Sarah just stared. All of it was crazy.

_"Are you alright? Can you walk?"_

It was too much. Sarah brought her hands up to her face and she started to cry even more. Her father wasn't Steve Rogers. Steve was right there in her head saving her actual father's life.

She was being shown a very scary situation. She knew that her father was very hurt. He was very scared and traumatized.

" _Tony let's go home."_

Her heart reached a breaking point. She heard Steve say her father's name and Sarah had enough. It was too much. The suit on her wrists understood that and it decided to shroud her body. It activated and closed her up. She screamed inside that suit and it locked it all up within.

Her tears could not be seen by the outside world, and her cries could not be heard.

She was at the stress level that Tony was able to feel. The suit communicated with him and he knew that Sarah was upset. He didn't know what was happening other than that.

The suit told him that she was safe. She better be friggen safe. If she wasn't then Dr. Strange and Thor has a fight on their hands. Biggg time.

* * *

Chapter End:

Thanks for reading. I've got a few more for ya so stay tuned. Feedback is always loved!


	6. Finding You (Part 1)

Chapter 6: Crescendo Chapters: Finding You (Part One)

* * *

Sarah did not take the information about her father very well. She couldn't sleep and she kept going back and forth into the suit. It felt good to hide in there. She didn't ask the orb any more questions and she only thought about what she saw. Her father was horribly mistreated. She wondered if that was why he had Steve pretend to be her father? Tony didn't want her to suffer the same fate?

She thought about Roberto da Costa. Her first boyfriend from Xavier's school. Everything he told her felt so manipulative. So, calculated... just like the person that tried to recruit Tony to producing weapons. Sarah chewed on the skin of her thumb. She wiped away a tear and tried to straighten out the beautiful nightgown that she was getting all wrinkled.

She didn't think that Sam was full of shit. He was at a low point in his life and luckily he came across her father. Steve. She was so used to calling Steve her father. Now, she didn't know what to call him and she wiped at her damn face.

Sarah stood up from the bed. There was one solution in her mind and she headed out of the room to make it happen. Sarah Rogers marched toward Thor's room. She knocked loudly on the gigantic, majestic door and she crossed her arms. It took Thor a minute but he made it to the door and opened it.

He stared at Sarah. Her nightgown .. was quite sheer. He brought his eyes up to her face and held an awkward grin. He didn't mean to look at her like that. He was surprised and he just held a smile.

"I want you to bring my parents to me. You said they are out there. I want them here. Please." Thor was barely dressed himself. Sarah failed to notice.

Just kidding, his body was insane. She kept her arms crossed and he started to nod his head.

"Right. I can have them transported here. If that is what you wish then, consider it done. It shouldn't be that hard to find them." He hoped. Thor waved his arms around as he spoke.

"Thank you. I can't sleep and I hate that they are out there. So.. thanks." She smiled at Thor and turned around. She kinda spun in place and then she started to head back to her room.

He watched Sarah head out then he stepped back into his own. Thor decided to send Fandral out to fetch them. He'd fetch them in the morning of course, not right away.

No way.

Sarah headed back to bed. That eased her mind a bit and she was able to relax. As soon as she rest her head sleep snagged her right away, finally.

Sarah fell into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~/~~~~~~

Tony had much more of a pep to his step. He actually led the trio as they continued their quest to the tower. He was in a quiet mood. Well, he wanted to get to Sarah as soon as possible. He turned around and looked at Whitney and Steve.

They had already walked all morning, attempted to eat something, found some water, then they hiked almost into the afternoon. It was such an exhausting distance for them all to journey. And they were WAY way way the hell out in the countryside of Asgard. There was nothing going on in the hills that they carved through.

"STEVE, can you just throw me as hard as possible toward the tower?" It was taking too long. Tony was getting very impatient and his feet were about to crack in half.

Steve's eyebrows raised upward. He stared at Tony and shook his head. He wanted to make it to the tower as well. Steve had an estimation of the remaining time in his head but.. he was a bit delirious.

"Sorry Tony. But, you know, if we keep up this pace we should be there by tomorrow sometime." He hoped that helped? Tony looked at the two people that shared the journey with him. He just stareddddd.

Whitney was being carried by Steve. She just rest her head against his back and she loosely hugged her arms around his neck. The sun would not cease. She finally gave in and let him carry her. Oh, and that aggressive back and forth between them before? That ceased to exist.

Hmmm wonder why that was? Tony smiled and he just carried on. He had other things to think about. Tony honestly was not bothered by their little hookup in the bushes. He was glad it happened because he still intended to keep those two listed as Sarah's parents.

Steve was still going to be her father even after she was told. It would be nice if they actually liked each other. Or loved each other? However it worked out was all good. Yes, Steve was his husband but Tony didn't own his fucking soul. People are not possessions. They have individual thoughts and desires and Tony knew what their marriage meant to Steve.

He also knew that Steve had always wanted certain things. Tony didn't know what Steve's plans were at that moment with Whitney. He didn't have a clue. Tony only knew that he was going to be included in those plans at some point. That's all that mattered to him. Whatever made Steve truly happy worked for Tony.

ANYWHO, He stole Steve's shield and used it as an umbrella from the sun. They all took turns using it.

Steve held onto Whitney's legs and he marched onward. Occasionally, he bumped her upward and it caused her to scowl. He couldn't have her be completely comfortable with her piggyback ride. Where's the fun in that? She'd grin and sharply pinch his ribs or his friggen arm. She discovered that he was very ticklish. She planned to exploit that if he KEPT UP HIS BULLSHIT.

Whitney tried to rest her head again but her eyes locked onto that skin. The sun didn't seem to affect Steve for some odd reason. He wasn't bothered by it and she looked at his neck and shoulders. Whitney wanted to feel him againnnnn and spend some more time with that honey skin.

Steve could feel her warm up. He heard her heart beat as well and he turned his head. When he glanced at her she had to kiss his cheek. She wanted to kiss him all over and taste that skin. She resisted and just hid her face.

Steve was hungry. He seriously pulled on a twig and he started to chew on it to suppress his hunger. He started to think about his behavior with Whitney. It just ..happened. The soldier chewed on the twig. He looked at Tony as the brunette walked ahead.

Steve honestly wanted them both. Not at the same time. No, the three way thing was too overwhelming for him. He didn't like that at all. He liked to be with one and then the other. But, how? That wasn't how he was raised. He wondered how a person managed to be with two people because it honestly was what he wanted.

Before the serum and before the ice, Steve always felt like he was from two different places. Technically, HE WAS now so.. he tried to make sense of it. Again, here we go with the whole two directions thing? Steve shook his head and sighed.

He kept walking and thinking.

When he grew up, he longed for one partner. He wanted to get married and start a family. He truly wanted it but, as he got older his thoughts split in two. With Whitney, he felt like he almost satisfied that need for tradition. It appeased those feelings he always felt. He liked their arrangement and the responsibility of taking care of Sarah.

And with Tony? Whuuhaa.. Steve's chest filled up with all sorts of crazy feels. Tony Stark helped him satisfy that need for a thrill. He excited him, challenged him, and just...

Steveeeeee had to put Tony on some ice for the moment. The soldier had to process one thing at a time. He started to get a bit flustered as he thought it all through.

He decided to reflect on his actual connection with Whitney. When he looked back he felt like something was missing. They were not on the same page or something. He tried to look back at her again as they walked.

Their "conversation" in the dirt seemed to remedy what was missing. It was a start. He still wanted to know certain things about her. Steve planned to have an actual discussion at some point.

And now he decided to shelve it all. Tony and Whitney were both put on some ice for the moment. He wanted to get to the damn tower.

Steve stopped his movements because he heard something. Tony heard those feet stop so he looked behind him. Steve was staring up ahead and he listened to the sound that he heard.

Whitney popped her head back up. The sound got closer and she was actually able to hear it.

"Is that an engine?" It sounded like an engine. Steve scanned the sky for the source of the sound.

Fandral was on his way. He took his time and ventured out to pick everyone up. His small ship hovered above the trees and he slowly looked around. He searched for the "three weary travelers" that were on a broken path toward the tower.

His "ship" was more like a gigantic hover board. It had nothing over his head. He handled the controls and looked around. Something flew upward and collided with the ship. Fandral stopped flying and he looked at some metal, thing that was lodged into the helm of his ship.

He stepped toward it and looked downward. Steve threw his shield at the ship to get some attention. He accomplished that and Fandral lowered the machine.

Tony, Whitney, and Steve all looked up at Fandral and they shielded their eyes from the sun.

"I've been sent to escort you lovelies to the tower." Fandral smiled at the three and hovered downward even further. Eventually, it reached the ground and the three travelers stepped on the ship one by one.

Good gawd yesssss they all were so happy to hear his words. They were scorched, exhausted, and hungryyy. Steve alone would EAT Fandral if he wasn't careful. The swordsman watched Steve remove his shield from it's forced location and he smiled at him.

"My name is Fandral. Thor sent me. I have some water for you over there." He pointed to some compartments that were on the floor of the ship. They attacked the supply as the ship hovered upward.

Tony drank the water so quickly. He thought that the expedited end to their journey had something to do with Sarah.

Tony wiped some water off his chin and he looked at Fandral.

"Is Dr. Strange there?" Tony needed to know... He turned away from the group and Tony started to look at his hands. His armor was still useless. He opened and closed his fists a few times. He still felt a strain in his body and it made his focus sharpen.

"He shows up randomly. But, he was in the middle of a discussion with Thor when I left so, he might be there." Fandral did not keep tabs on Dr. Strange.

"..." Tony didn't have much else to say. He had a bone to pick with the good doctor. That had to wait. Tony closed his eyes and he looked over at Steve. He glanced at Whitney and walked up to the two of them. He made a gesture for them to come closer to him.

They huddled together because Tony had something exclusive to say. It was TOP SECRET. He spoke with a low voice and he put his arms on both of them.

"Something happened with Sarah. She was under stress last night and my suit told me. When I get my suit back.. I'm gunna.." Tony tensed up. He stepped out of that huddle and inhaled a deep breath. He was going to fuck someone up.

Tony was red hot. His blood boiled and Steve looked at Fandral. He said nothing and he gripped his shield. Whitney remained silent. She walked to the front of the ship and she watched the tower as it got closer and closer.

Sarah slept in super late. She woke up with the biggest headache imaginable. All the stress and crying really did a number on her brain. She ignored it and put her old clothing back on. Sarah got her fix of all the beautiful stuff, but now she was over it.

The feeling to be frilly and beautiful subsided and she wanted to go back to wearing her tshirt and jeans. She still did not see her parents around and she hunted for Thor.

Thor was on the landing dock of the tower. He was waiting for Fandral to return with their guests. He was also with Dr. Strange. Sarah located them both and she headed in their direction. She smiled at Thor. Then, she looked at the man with the cape.

He never identified himself to her so she didn't know what to call him. Strange controlled his thoughts. The suit would feel threatened if he thought about certain things. He went to say something but Thor spoke first.

"Your parents will be here soon. Fandral has been sent out to retrieve them. We have food ready for them and they will be able to rest." He assumed that they would need it. Thor filled Sarah in and she became excited. Then, her hunger kicked in and she looked down at her stomach.

Dr. Strange still looked at Sarah. He wanted to ask her a question about the armor. It was a risk, but he wanted to attempt it before Tony got back in the mix.

"Would you like to learn how to use that armor? I can teach you. You have ten souls in that suit with you. They are guiding you and protecting you. Each one has incantations and spells." He looked at the gold bands on her wrists.

Her father's memory came to her mind. She didn't feel like the caped man was trying to manipulate her but, she didn't exactly trust him.

"It's a study that could take some time. Several years actually. But, it would be worth it. You'd be a very powerful-"

"That armor doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Tony Stark. You should teach him to do all that. I've.. I've been accepted into MIT. I can't take any time off to learn that, stuff." Sarah had to interrupt him.

It wasn't her property. She couldn't learn to use it. What a strange thought. The sorcerer just gave her a soft smile. When she brought up MIT his mind went back to all his time he took to become a doctor.

"I'm afraid Tony Stark would be a hard one to teach. The suit's potential is lost on him." Dr. Strange was convinced of that. Sarah took a step back and she looked at that caped person. She was shocked.

NO, she was offended. That was her bio-logical fucking father that he spoke negatively about.

"It sounds like you know nothing about him. Not one thing." She turned away from the two men. She knew where the food was so she headed in that direction.

Sarah stopped. Her heart filled to the brim because she heard Fandral's ship off in the distance. She turned around and stepped back toward Thor. She headed back over at a faster pace.

She saw her mother. Whitney stood right at the edge of the ship. Then she looked behind her and saw her two fawmers. Sarah remembered calling them that when she was a baby brat. After a while, she was corrected. She was told over and over that Steve was her father and Tony was Tony.

Now she understood that it wasn't true. She had a theory on why, but she wanted to talk to them both. Fandral slowly brought the ship down and it landed. He hooked it up at the port and he waved to Thor. See ya. Fandral checked out.

Sarah just kept her attention locked on her parents. All three of them looked ... horrible.

Sarah stared at her parents. They were all covered in dirt and they looked exhausted. Her mother was filthy. She was covered head to toe with dirt. Her hair still managed to look nice somehow.

Tony hopped off that hover boat, thing ...first and he looked at Sarah. She looked like she had been crying. Tony bobbed his head a bit as he looked at his daughter. Yup. Yup. Yup. Someone was gunna get fucked up. Tony was just keeping his cool for the moment.

Sarah looked down at Tony's feet. Her mother's slippers were ruined. They looked silly on Tony's feet. She stared at them and then brought her eyes up to her actual father.

The idea of that being reality was still hard for her to digest. She stared at him and he looked at her eyes.

Tony was in a bad mood. He kept silent and Steve stood slightly behind him. He was in a bad mood as well. He looked at Sarah but he was unable to speak.

Steve would be ready to speak in a moment. Whitney ignored all the silence and the stares and she walked right up to Thor Odinson.

He smiled at Whitney. Thor was so happy to have the mother around for once.. He saw Tony's features in Sarah but he finally got to really see how Sarah's looks were orchestrated. He was about to greet her.

A swift, sharp hand cracked hard across his face. Thor's face was re-directed to his right and he stared. Whitney slapped him hard and she stood there and stared at him.

She didn't give a shit if he was some thunder god. She remembered Thor from all the space adventures with the drama boys. Whitney was not involved in all that mumbo jumbo. In her mind?

THOR KIDNAPPED HER DAUGHTER. That was the only way she interpreted the situation. She showed up to some weird place and Thor told them that they had Sarah. She was "safe" somewhere else and then he wished them good luck. All of it pissed Whitney off.

"Good luck to the three of you? Seriously? I'd kill you right this second if I could." Whitney actually wanted to shoot him in the face. She wanted to put the gun to his forehead and pop the cork. Pow.

She had already killed many men for less. The woman didn't have her gun with her so she settled for a slap. Whitney rolled her eyes.

She glared at Dr. Strange. Whitney wanted to kill him too. She didn't address him, she only turned around and walked up to Tony and Steve.

"Handle it and get us home." She ignored them all at that point. They all disappeared in her mind and she headed straight for Sarah.

She hugged her daughter and the woman almost cried. She needed a bath. She needed sleep and new clothing. She wanted Tony's disgusting socks OFF HER FEET AND ...

Steve's shirt could stay. Whitney got flustered for exactly two seconds and then the thoughts rushed away. She refuseddddd to go there. She just hugged her daughter and looked her over.

She inspected her. Head to toe.

"Did they FEED you? What the hell happened?" She really didn't understand the whole mess. Sarah nodded her head a few times and hugged her mother again.

"Yes mom, I was fed. Come with me to my room. There is a bath and some clothes. I wasn't in any danger I swear. Thor is nice." Sarah pulled her mother away and she tried to get her to chill out a bit.

It was kindaaaaa tense. Sarah didn't like it. Tony looked mad. Steve looked mad. Sarah had never really seen them look that way before so she decided to take her mom and go.

When she did something wrong Steve would talk to her. Any discipline that she received was very diplomatic. She was never yelled at, so their angry expressions were foreign to her. She pulled her mother awaaaayyyy..

Whitney followed and she looked at all the beautiful things around her as they walked. Sarah took her into the room and she pointed at the bed.

"Look, mom. Dresses. Thor's mother gave me all kinds of nightgowns and dresses to keep. They are more your style so.. check them out." Whitney looked down at the dresses on the bed.

She touched them and stared. One of the dresses really caught her eye. The detail work of the dresses really made her heart pump.

Whitney was speechless.

Back on the loading dock, Tony kept nodding his head. He saw the strain in Sarah's eyes. That made him pull inward and he tried to cool his heels.

He thought of a song in his head. He bobbed to the beat because it kept him from murdering someone.

He looked at Dr. Strange.

"Can I have my suit put back to normal, please." Tony asked oh so nicely. He was so nice and he even held a smile for the sorcerer.

"Are you going to behave yourself? You look a little tense."

"Oh yeah. Yeah, I'll behave. I've certainly learned a lesson." Tony took a few steps in those ridiculous slippers. Dr. Strange was not convinced. He looked at Steve Rogers.

"How about you, did you learn a thing or two?" The sorcerer had a natural sarcasm. His tone caused Steve to grip his shield a little tighter.

Steve just nodded his head. He learned that Dr. Strange was neither friend nor foe. He was able to render Tony helpless in a split second. His ability to manipulate situations was a problem.

Steve "learned" that on his journey. The rest was none of their business. He chose not to speak and he glanced at Thor. Their relationship was different with the younger Thor. He was not as involved with them.

They did not "assemble" like they did for their older selves. The connection between them was more strategic, not based on friendship.

They all respected each other but, Steve knew he did not want Tony to get too powerful. Thor kept the mortals in line. He monitored Tony and now he had Dr. Strange to keep him in check. The sorcerer brought up his hands and he started a spell. He quietly spoke out an incantation and then a symbol covered Tony.

"I'll return your armor to it's previous condition. But, I'm warning you Tony, if you keep it up I really will end you. You disturb realms and timelines and it needs to stop." Dr. Strange fixed Tony's armor.

Tony felt the Nano-Tech trail around his bones. It checked him for injuries and scanned him for any illness. The test came up clear so his armor settled in it's proper locations. Tony smiled a little, but he still bobbed his head to the beat in his mind.

"Why was Sarah crying? Last night, the suit told me that she was under stress." Tony was chill enough to ask that question. Thor looked confused. He looked at Strange. Strange looked back at him and they both shrugged.

"I wasn't aware that she was upset. I did tell her about the orb in her bedroom. She might have asked it questions. That is the only explanation that I can think of." Thor wanted the tension to cease. He intended to bring them all together.

He wanted them all together underneath that shield. The metaphor really worked well in his mind. He looked at Steve and then he looked at his shield.

Tony had heard enough. He brought his hands up and he clenched his fists.

In the bedroom, Sarah got a bath ready for her mother. Whitney was soaking and Sarah stared at the glowing orb.

She wanted to talk about what she figured out. She pulled on that sunflower necklace. The young woman stood lost in her head. Her hands were jerked from her body and she gasped. The gold bands on her wrists were pulled forward.

They were pulled off her wrists and she watched them fly off.

WHAT?! What the?! She ran after the gold bands and she tried to keep up with them. Sarah ran as fast as she could and she ended up right back at the loading dock. She saw those gold bands slip over Tony's hands and then the armor covered his body.

Her mouth fell open. It was different for her to see the armor in that perspective.

Dr. Strange shifted into a defensive stance. Steve readied his shield. Thor looked at the three of them and then he sighed. He did not want a fight to break out.

"Stark, just relax."

"This armor tells me things, Wizard. It's telling me all your dirty little thoughts right now. You want this suit? Come and get it." Tony started to hover upward and he began to realize something. The suit informed him that it protected Sarah. Apparently, Strange wanted the suit.

"I don't WANT the suit. Tony. I just don't want YOU in it. There is a difference and I think my intentions have been lost somewhere in translation."

Tony shot toward Dr. Strange. Strange readied a spell. The suit prepared a counter attack on it's own and it blew that symbol into a million pieces. Tony's armor shattered through the spell and he brought his fist to Dr. Strange's nicely shaped jaw.

He struck the sorcerer and knocked him back. That cape prevented him from falling to the ground and Strange brought his hand up to his face. He wiped at the blood that came from his mouth. Dr. Strange stared at the blood and he sighed.

"You don't want me in this suit because I can counter your little parlor tricks in it... right? I can defeat you in this suit." Tony just had to ask. He looked at Steve.

He figured that's why they were really there. It had to be. Thor and Strange had a plot to keep Steve and Tony in check? NOT GUNNA HAPPEN.

Sarah just stared ahead. She wasn't noticed by anyone and it looked like a battle of titans was about to happen. A showdown throw down was in the works and Sarah was freaked out.

She didn't want that at all and she looked at Thor. The shit needed to be fixed quick.

* * *

Chapter End:

Thanks for reading. Next chapter is the last one so feedback is always love ! enjoy and stay tuned.


	7. Finding You (Part 2)

Chapter 7: Crescendo Chapters: Finding You (Part Two)

* * *

Sarah decided to hide by some pillar. She still wasn't seen at that point and she didn't know what to do. She wanted to yell at them and tell them to stop, but at that moment all they did was talk.

Talking was good. Sarah thought they could work it out? She held onto the pillar and looked over at the group.

"This is all an incredible misunderstanding. I did not bring you all here for this." Thor spoke directly to Tony and Steve.

Yeeeeaaah, they both weren't listening. The pair had their sights set on Dr. Strange. Thor was just about ready to get his hammer. He wanted to try to resolve the problem without fighting first. They all needed to be allies.

"I asked you a question Strange. Do you want me out of this armor because I can defeat you with it? Yes or no?"

"It's a possibility. Yes. And you are too undisciplined to have it. Too reckless. Sarah Rogers has a better temperament. I can train her to use it."

Ok. Steve looked at Tony and he finally decided to speak. His anger level just reached a lovely plateau.

"You don't get to make those decisions." Steve did not want Sarah involved unless Sarah wanted to be involved. None of them shoved their technology, their family business, or their shield in her face.

Sarah had the freedom to do whatever she wanted to do. Steve stepped toward Tony. He looked at that gold suit and then he looked down at his shield.

He gave Tony a certain signal and it made Tony oh so happy. Ohhhhh Tony's heart soared. It soared with joy because, he was bound and determined to fuck someone up. Dr. Strange caught a sense of what was about to happen. He looked at Thor and then he made several gestures with his hands.

"We'll be right back Thor."

The reality around Steve, Tony, and Strange shattered. They officially entered the mirror dimension. The three of them disappeared.

Sarah gasped and she ran out toward Thor.

"Where did they go? Waaaiiiitttt." She stopped by Thor and he sighed.

"Strange took them somewhere else. It will take me a minute or two but, I can find them and stop this." He just had to figure out where they went.

The sorcerer could have transported them anywhere. Thor had a feeling that he just slipped them to a different dimension. He spun his hammer and started to dimension hop.

Sarah could not believe the shit she had witnessed. It was so crazy?!

Inside the mirror dimension, Dr. Strange knew that he had a fight on his hands. He welcomed it and he chose to taunt the two.

"You two lovebirds want to try to fight me? I'll take you both on. I've been waiting to kick your ass Stark."

"Not a good plan MERLIN. We actually are quite the pair. You were right about one thing tho. I'm not much without my armor. But, he does fine on his own."

Tony pointed at Steve. Steve had no shirt on, no fancy armor. Just his shield and some good ol' Brooklyn boy charm.

Strange stared at the two of them. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to care about that for some reason? He looked a little confused. Tony smiled beneath the suit and he looked at his main man. Gah, he really loved that human being.

Tony turned his focus back to Dr. Strange and snapped another comment in his direction.

"OH wait, you're gunna love this." Tony smiled again beneath his gold suit. His bleeding edge armor within him got to work. Don't forget, Tony was able to manipulate the tech according to the thoughts in his mind. The Nano-tech branched out from his body discretely. He didn't want Strange to disable it again.

Steve knew Dr. Strange's weakness. His attacks relied on hand gestures and incantations. Those elements were crucial in order for the spells to be done correctly. Spells and incantations took something very valuable away from Dr. Strange.

They took time. Even if it was just for half a second, that was time that Steve was able to use to his advantage. Tony's second armor made it's way over to his main man and it covered Steve.

Technically, the golden boy had his own suit. It was a secret that the two of them worked out years ago. The Bleeding edge armor formed over him quickly. In an instant, Steve hovered upward like Tony and then he hurled his shield at those hands.

That was Steve's focus. Tony was the flash in the pan. His job was to keep Strange moving. That is what he did. Tony dove in and engaged with Strange.

His suit seemed to have a special connection to Strange's magic. It knew how to counter the spells. If the suit didn't counter the spells then Steve's shield would almost impact right at the perfect time.

They couldn't fall back. If they gave Strange any time to conduct a spell then he would disable the armor like before. Tony's suit forced him back and Steve went at him with the shield again.

Strange started to get pissed off. They both moved very fast and they stopped his arms every time he tried to do something. His cape would cover his arms each time that soldier tried to hit him.

If he dodged Steve, then he would run into Tony. Strange grabbed for the Eye of Agamotto to end their constant attacks.

He couldn't grab anything. Even that took time and allowed Steve to attack his hands. His precious hands. Steve chose to exploit that weakness as well.. He was knocked back and his cape protected him.

Those two wouldn't let up. Strange was almost able to complete a spell but Tony shot by him like a missile. His suit turned all the air around Dr. Strange into ice. He inhaled the ice and started to cough.

All Steve used was his shield and the ability to fly. He used no other feature because he didn't have to.

Dr. Strange braced himself. He looked at the shield that flew toward him. His cape moved in to protect him again but Thor's hammer knocked that shield to the ground.

The mirror dimension disappeared and the loading dock returned to normal. Thor figured out which dimension they went to and he crashed the party.

"ENOUGH. Do you three plan on dying today?" Thor's hammer returned to him and he pointed it at the three of them.

One by one he pointed and made sure they looked at him.

"This is my home and you will stop this senseless fighting." He looked at the suit that covered Steve Rogers.

Greattttt. Thor did not expect to see that. The noble captain was a mortal that Thor kept tabs on as well. He wasn't aware of that little addition and he made a mental note. He turned and looked at Strange.

Dr. Strange felt bested. The two of them kept his spells and techniques under lock and key. It actually was a lesson learned for the sorcerer. He had never been put in that position before and it was good to know.

Holy hell. He turned his focus back to those two. They could have ripped him apart.

Sarah was finally seen. She wandered out earlier and she had no idea what happened. She just saw Dr. Strange still in a protective stance, and her fawmers as they hovered.

They BOTH hovered. Sarah looked at the armor that covered Steve's skin. He looked so badass she was STUNNED. She stood in silence with her mouth locked open. Steve and Tony focused on Sarah and they powered down. Their feet met the ground and Tony retracted his suit from Steve.

She still stood there and stared.

"Right. I have food for you all. You can rest, bathe, change your clothing. Do all those things because you're not leaving here with any hard feelings. None of you." Not even Dr. Strange. Thor looked at them all and then he headed toward Sarah.

He smiled at her and poked her forehead. Sarah snapped out of it and laughed. Thor pointed toward the rooms.

"Do you want to give them the tour?" Sarah needed to be with her family and ease all their hostility. He knew that she was the only one that could really do it. She nodded her head and she walked up to Tony and Steve.

Tony's armor disappeared. In his mind, Strange and Thor disappeared as well. BYE, jerks. He was done with them. He looked at his beautiful daughter. She tucked her hair behind her ear and spun in the direction she wanted to head toward.

"This way. Thor's mother set out clothes for you and you have a nice room. Follow meeeee." She headed off and tried not to seem awkward. She was trying to plan out the conversation that was in her future.

She seemed a bit distant. Tony looked at Steve and they both followed her lead. Off they went.

Dr. Strange and Thor stayed behind. A small meeting began to take place.

"I don't think they realize how powerful they have become. You should have seen it Thor. I could barely move and they were having a play day. Playing around and at the same time rendering me completely powerless." Strange had never experienced that. Ever. He was thrown off.

Thor just put his hand on the sorcerer's shoulder.

"That is why we need to work with them. You need to open up a bit more Stephen. Would you like to join us for our meal before we send them home?" Thor smiled and Strange stared. He stared a little blankly and he thought of the hundred million other places where he was needed.

Strange decided to let them all go, for now.

"I suppose."

"Wonderful. Does your cape eat food?" Thor looked at the magical artifact. Dr. Strange raised an eyebrow and he gave a small laugh.

"No." He laughed again. He imagined his cape with a fork and a spoon. It was too funny and he stood there amused.

Sarah led her Fawmers awaaaayyy from the conflict. They were distracted immediately. Tony had a translucent screen out and he started to scan the walls. He was up to something odd..

Steve had always wanted to visit Asgard. He touched the beautiful walls as they walked and he looked at all the elegant items as they passed them by.

He looked for Asgardian artwork. He needed to see if it existed. Steve wanted to sketch everything. His notebook was at home so ... bummer.

His attention was pulled downward. The floor was a dazzling polished stone. Steve kept looking at it and Tony started to laugh at him.

He was so friggen cute. They got to a room and Sarah stopped at the door.

"You guys can use this one and wash up? Rest up too if you want and then we can all eat. I was told you have clothes in there and Mom and I are in the room next door." Sarah pointed at her room.

Hell yeah, Tony wanted to friggen wash off all of Thor and Strange's TORTURE. He smiled at Sarah and then booked it into the room. He planned to talk to her later. Alone. It was time to rip off the bandaid and get it done.

Tony's mind was all over the place and off he went. Steve remained near Sarah. He looked at her and he set his shield down beside the door.

"Are you really all right Sarah?" He had to ask. She looked like she didn't sleep. Sarah nodded her head and smiled at Steve.

"I'm really ok. Thor has just been trying to bring us all together in a weird way. I think his method needs a little work? But, he cares and he's trying to .." Sarah looked at Steve's shield. At the grand feast Thor spoke about Steve and his shield.

"He really admires you. I wasn't surprised, I was just .." Sarah lost her train of thought. When Thor spoke about Steve and his shield she didn't expect it. She had so much on her mind and Steve just smiled.

He didn't realize that Thor admired him. Steve was shocked. He decided to ignore the thought and they both hugged for a moment. He loved Sarah with all his heart. The thought of her being plucked away in an instant didn't sit well with Steve.

He was very worried about her. Steve went inward when things deeply upset him.

Thor and Dr. Strange upset him and he was glad he got to let off some of that steam. He was also glad that he and Tony were able to put Strange in his place. Wherever his place was, who knew? Their hug came to an end and Steve tried to change the mood he was in.

He glanced over at the other room. His thoughts raced for a moment and he warmed up a little.

"Is... your mom doing ok? Well, she was when I last saw her. So, of course she is never mind. I just thought it could have changed. Probably, I mean, she's strong." Steve brought his shoulders up. He felt so stupid. He gave a short laugh and Sarah just stared at him.

Uhh.. whut?

"I'm going to go wash up and get dressed. I'll see you later and we'll all.. get dressed." Steve headed into the room. His mind was a bit off. His behavior in the dirt repeated on a strange loop and he needed to process what he did.

He didn't even realize what he said. Sarah was bewildered and SPEECHLESS. She just made her way into her room. What. In. The. World? Steve acted so peculiar and Sarah had to laugh about it.

She sat down on the bed. Whitney was bathed and she decided to dress up in one of those mystical dresses. There were so many to choose from. A rainbow of colors to choose from but her mind fixated on one. She chose the green one. Sarah looked at the gold mask that was on the bed. Sarah looked at her mother and then she picked it up.

"What is this? Did Thor's mother bring this to you?" Sarah held up the mask and Whitney looked at her daughter.

"That's mine. Thor's mother did bring me all sorts of jewelry. She said that I can choose one to keep and I can't decide Sarah. Come look." Whitney stood over at a marble counter top. Sarah brought the mask with her and she walked up to her mother.

Holy shit sticks! There was a box full of necklaces and earrings and rings and all that jewelry stuff. Sarah stared at it. Whoaaaa that was just perfect for her mother. She already had so many elegant necklaces and jewels at her disposal.

Sarah looked back down at the mask.

"Why do you have this?" She made sure that her mother saw the mask.

"Truthfully? Or sugar coated? Sometimes the truth hurts Sarah." Whitney was ready to talk about whatever her daughter wanted. Any question would be answered.

"Truthfully."

"It protects my face from gunshot. The bullets bounce right off." Whitney smiled and she picked out some earrings. She looked them over. Sarah's jaw dropped and she made a strange sound with her exhale.

Whaaaattt?

"Why would you ever need something like that? You've got.."

"I haven't worn it in a very long time. I used to cover my face everyday. I couldn't show myself to others. That was another reason why I have that mask. Your father helped me through that and, now I don't wear it." Her mask just sits around. She wondered why it was given to her.

Whitney looked at it and then she put her earring choice back. She was very picky and those earrings were too heavy. She dug around the treasures and tried to find something that she couldn't live without.

Sarah thought of a question. She wanted to know which father helped her through it. Was it Tony or Steve? Hmmm.. she held the thought for a moment and just let her mother dig around in the box.

Whitney brought up a necklace and looked it over. Nope. She dropped it back down into the box.

In the other room, Tony and Steve soaked up in the bath. They were in the middle of a discussion about Dr. Strange. Plus, they were kinda fooling around because Steve was a deviant out in the woods.

Tony teased him about it but Steve forced the subject away. He didn't want to talk about Whitney and all of that..

He directed the conversation back to Strange. They didn't like the fact that he wasn't a friend or a foe. The magical sorcerer, wizard, doctor person needed allies too, right? Steve wanted to talk to him and construct some sort of bargain with him.

He wanted something to happen because he knew that Tony was not going to behave and follow his rules for long. The two shared a kiss and Tony tried to brings things back to where they were before.

They were rudely interrupted by Jarvis and he wanted to finish where they left off.

Nope nope nope nooooooope. Steve wouldn't allow it and they both wrestled around in the bath. It was time to get out and be with Sarah.

Also, it was time to EAT. Steve was ready to eat Dr. Strange at that point. They drained the bath and dried off. Tony inspected the clothing that was set out for them.

It was a bit too 'dungeons and dragons' for him. He didn't want to wear leather vests and weird looking pants. He picked up a doublet and he showed it to Steve.

"Shall I quote Macbeth?" Tony started to laugh and he put his filthy shirt back on. Hahaha he kept the weird pants tho. Steve started to laugh as well. Tony was so funny and his hair stuck out all over the place.

The pants were hilarious. He picked the perfect pair of pants that had such Tony like designs on them. The strange detailed lines caught Steve's attention for a moment.

Steve looked at the clothes on the bed. Nothing struck his fancy either. He chose a brown pair of pants that looked comfortable. He could not pick a shirt. The ones that were there made him feel.. stupid.

He tried one on and Tony seriously died. They both laughed so hard and Steve pried out of the shirt. He felt rude but, he couldn't wear anything else.

Steve actually wanted to wander to the other room and get his own shirt back. He thought about it...

"I'm going to check out the place. I'll meet you guys where the food is mmmkay?" Tony had a grin and he tried to book it out of the room. Someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Tony." Steve looked at that brunette and he studied his face for any sign of deviousness. Tony's smile cracked open wide. He tried to go go goooo.

"What are you really going to do?" He pulled Tony even closer. Tony started to play around with those brown comfy pants.

"I'm just gunna look around. I'll be good, I promise." Tony leaned upward and he gave Steve a kiss. The soldier was NOT convinced. He kissed him back but his thoughts raced. He better not pull some shit and get them all kicked out of Asgard.

Their kiss ended and Tony looked up at him.

"I love you. Steve. I'll see you where there is food ok?" He had to tell him that he loved him. Once again, their lives were changed in an instant. Tony wanted him to know because when that sort of stuff happened, it made him realize how easily he could lose him. Snap. Just like that.

Steve studied his little red corvette for a moment longer. He released his wrist and decided to trust him.

"I love you too." Steve set the denied shirt back on the bed and Tony slowly headed out. He gave a small wave to Steve and then booked it out into the hall.

He simply wanted to look around and ... scan the entire building for different metals and elements. Harmless, innocent stuff. HE FUCKING HAD TO, OK? When in Rome right?

Steve rolled his damn eyes. He.. the blonde wanted to do something anyway. He headed outside the room as well and stopped at the room next door. Steve decided to knock.

Sarah let him in and she noticed that he didn't really get dressed. Steve changed his pants, but he still had no shirt.

Oh well, she shrugged.

"Tony plans to meet us wherever the food is gathered. He's exploring." Steve spoke to Sarah. Eventually his eyes shifted toward Whitney.

She couldn't pick out any jewelry. It was all so mesmerizing. The woman could not pick just ONE. What torture. She knew that Steve Rogers was there. She heard his voice and she briefly looked at him.

He was hard not to look at. Whitney chose to just paw through the goods for a moment. Sarah's mouth remained open because it got quiet. Hoooldd up. She looked at her mother. She looked at Steve. They both were mute. What gives?

"That's good, we should all head out to get some food. I know where it is so, whenever you're ready?" Sarah wanted to poke Steve's forehead. Uhm hello? Earth to Dad?

Knock knock?

"Here you go Steve. Thank you for letting me use it." Whitney turned from the treasures. She picked his shirt up off the bed and she handed it to him. Steve smiled and he nodded a few times. He accepted his shirt and he looked at that emerald green dress. Steve had to swallow his thoughts.

"You're welcome."

Uhh Sarah just studied the two of them. Steve's focus was completely turned in Whitney's direction. They both had this LOOK. You know that look? Sarah stepped backward and almost shrieked. Wha wha, whaaaauuuuttt?

In all her eighteen years on planet earth, Sarah had never witnessed any warmth between her parents. Not once. They were very HI and GOODBYE. She was very shocked to see the way they looked at each other. She backed up up up up and then she booked it out the room.

TONYYYYY?! She started to look everywhere for her father. She searched the halls, the other halls, the other other other halls and then some strange sculpture room. Sarah finally saw him up ahead.

"TONYYYYYYYYY?!" She shrieked and Tony quickly hid away his multiple screens. He thought that he was busted and he grabbed at his chest. He got scuuurrreeed ok? Sarah looked so cute as she ran up to him. She ran straight into his arms and the two embraced.

It kinda took on a whole knew meaning for the both of them. Tony didn't want to let go.

"Easy tiger, what's the hurry?" Tony looked down at her and she tried to catch her breath.

"I think, well.. I can't say. But, I think something is going on." Sarah couldn't say what she thought. No way Jose. Tony didn't see Steve or Whitney around so he had a slight idea of what the shenanigans were. Those two needed to fix up their mess.

"Food should be the only thing going on right now. Let's grab some grub and take off somewhere. How about that?"

Tony wanted to focus on Sarah. He didn't want to wait around for some pow-wow with the others. They originally planned to tell her all together. Well, Tony was ready now and he wanted to tell her by himself.

IT WAS KINDA HIS GIG. Sorry Steve. Sorry Whitney. They could go fool around some more in the bushes. AHAH. Tony laughed and Sarah stared at him.

Her eyebrow arched upward and she honestly looked very similar to him. Anywho. Sarah cleared her head and finally responded.

"Yes. I like that idea. I need to talk to you anyway." Sarah stared a little blankly and Tony turned his head to the side. Yup. Time to chat.

"Food is, where?" Tony had no idea where he was supposed to go. He had been there before back when he was a young punk. Now, he was a grown man that had no idea where he was going. HAH. Tony laughed again and Sarah looked up.

Sarah grabbed his arm and she started to drag him to foodville. She dragged him allllll the way to the place where they had the feast and Sarah came to a sudden stop.

The sorcerer was there to speak to Sarah and Tony. Dr. Strange towered above with all his height and he stared down at them both.

"I have a proposition for the two of you. So, hear me out." Sarah looked at Tony. Tony looked right back at her and then the two of them stared at Strange.

Uhhhh...

Back in Sarah's bedroom, Steve slipped his shirt over his head and Whitney headed back over to the jewelry. Distractions were good.

Steve had a distraction in mind. A question actually. He brought the shirt over his stomach and he tried to straighten out the wrinkles.

"So Whitney, What exactly have you been doing with the 33 billion dollars that you've made. You've only reported half of your income since you took over the family business."

Steve decided to hit her with that and Whitney almost dropped the box of jewelry. That amount was supposed to be off the books. She only reported half her income in very cute and clever ways to irritate Steve.

Whitney took over the family business in 1992. She doubled the income amount and brought in approximately 12 million dollars of revenue PER DAY.

The year for them was currently 2009. That means she ran the business for a total of 16 years. That is 5,840 total days. Now, multiply half the revenue, 6 million dollars per day, by 5,840 and what do you get?

Oh, I dunno... just roughly under 33 BILLION dollars.

Steve crossed his arms and waited for an explanation. Whitney was actually pretty pissed. How in the living hell did Steve know that information. Whitney's blood started to boil. She turned around and glared at him.

"You really want to talk about that? I can think of a few other things for us to discuss."

"You are either stockpiling all that money or using it. The government thinks you are running a drug cartel or something with the money that you actually claim. So, just tell me why and I can stop them from stepping in. I can, help you. If it's honest."

Steve had to add that last part in. He wouldn't help her if she was using the money for things that the Nefaria family used to fund. Steve was unable to do it morally and he looked down at that dress. He thought that it was beautiful. Actually, Steve thought that she was very beautiful.

Whitney stepped closer toward him and she tried to keep her cool.

"I'm doing it because I can."

"I know you can. You're hustling in more money than Tony and I combined. I asked you, why."

Whitney almost rolled her eyes. She wanted the conversation to end. No she wanted him to LEAVE. She immediately started to ask herself, which one of them squealed? Someone in her family gave Steve that information.

"How do you know how much we actually make?" She asked him that and he looked up at her. Steve had such a softness to him. Whitney took notice of it and she crossed her arms.

"Because, I watch the Italian football league once a month with your father. He tells me everything. Go Roma."

Whitney could not believe her ears. She stared at Steve Rogers and he slowly started to smile. Luchino was still true to his word and he stuck with his arrangement. He truly loved Sarah. So, Steve and Luchino became good friends.

Whitney was a different story. He knew the actual amount of money that was brought in, but he didn't know WHY.

The woman was in shock. She did not know what to say so she just stood there and stared at him. This, person infiltrated her damn life and set all sorts of rules. He changed things and it frustrated her. She didn't..

"My father tells you everything because you used to have leverage on him. You have no leverage on me whatsoever." He couldn't threaten her with Sarah. That was her daughter. Damn it. Whitney did not expect her father to tell him anything about their family business.

But he did. So, that meant that her stupid father trusted Steve. He really trusted him, obviously. Whitney just sighed and decided to just confess.

"I'm stockpiling it. To fund something that will hopefully run long after I'm dead and buried. It's not dishonest. So, if the feds come snooping around they won't find anything criminal. I will not go anywhere I do not want to be, Steve."

Whitney would not be put in prison. She would die before she ever lost her free will. There. She answered the question and she looked away. Her answer only gave Steve more questions. That determination is ultimately what led to their encounter in some brush pile.

"That is what I like about you Whitney. I could be of use and help you. You just need to talk to -"

"I'm putting together a place for women to go. It's for women that have horrible families or terrible situations that they need to get out of. I don't want to tell you anything other than that." Whitney started to glare a little. She hated that she confessed. She gave into his charm and his sweet nature. Whitney looked at that honey blonde skin. For the moment, it irritated her.

She felt as stupid as she felt after the Stark Expo. Buttered up. Whitney started to wonder if obtaining the information was the whole reason behind Steve's behavior the evening before.

Steve always seemed to get what he wanted. She tried not to look at him as he spoke.

"Remember Natasha? She would love to help you with that. She actually has plans to take down a school that does the exact opposite of what you've described. She could help you and you could help her. And, if you need more resources then you can use an office at S.H.I.E.L.D. if, you want?"

Steve wanted to help her in any way that he could. She was obviously unable to discuss it with him and he wasn't sure that she wanted his help. He pitched Natasha to her instead but, ultimately Steve really wanted to help her.

"You don't have to do it alone. Besides, we could really use some color in the building." He gave that a shot and tried to see if it stuck.

Whitney didn't budge. She just looked at him and Steve started to feel a little uneasy. His clothing doubled in size. He just didn't know where he currently stood. It was an odd feeling for him. Whitney didn't want to talk about money any longer. She wanted to get to the bottom of his actions.

"I was surprised by your change in behavior last night Steve. I didn't expect to get anything out of you without wearing some red lipstick or something."

Steve's eyes grew wide. Great. Steve's clothing felt even bigger. He shook his head and looked at Whitney. He felt misunderstood but that was understandable.

"Well, I told you a long time ago what I wanted. I'm sorry if that complicates things. I'm sure Roger will be a bit angry." He didn't want to cause some sort of dispute between them. But, Steve had always wanted both.

It just took him so long to get things right with Tony. After that process, Steve and Whitney's paths never really crossed in the same way. Whitney began to laugh and Steve looked confused.

He blinked.

"I am not with Roger. He would be angry if he knew but, who cares what he thinks." She laughed again. That amused her and Steve started to really think.

His big heart started to pump hard and he held a small smile. He didn't know that and it started to boost his spirits.

"You're not with him? He seemed like a good guy. I guess, I only saw him a handful of times." He barely spoke to Roger. They were all busy and Steve failed to connect with him.

"He was only a good guy when the cameras were rolling Steve. Roger is more self serving than you think. At first, it was fine we were just this self serving power couple. But, down the road I wanted something else."

Whitney stared at Steve. He was such a sweet person. She wasn't convinced that he didn't butter her up at that point but her demeanor began to soften.

Steve just thought for a moment. He knew that most politicians were like that. A memory of Roger came to his mind but he decided to keep it to himself. Roger once asked him for an endorsement? A public acceptance of him and his political agenda.

Steve was not up for that. No way. It got quiet between the two of them. Whitney decided to voice what she started to put together. As she looked at Steve some reasons became clear to her.

"He wanted me to marry him and have another child. Sarah wasn't "his" child and he wanted another one. Strategically, he wanted one that would have been old enough to take with him on his little campaign trail."

Steve didn't like to hear that. His eyebrows pulled together and he stared at that dress. Children were not props. Women were not props either. Steve held his thoughts and he broke his focus when Whitney stepped closer to him.

"Do you even know how to operate a camera Steve? I told you that Roger was only a good person on camera but, you're the real deal. You accepted Sarah and treated her as your own daughter. You've loved her unconditionally and you don't even have to. I realized so many things from the moment I watched you put together her crib."

She never witnessed a truly good person until she saw Steve Rogers. He put aside all his anger toward her and his emotions and he actually assembled Sarah's baby crib. She couldn't believe it.

Roger absolutely could not compare to Steve.

Saaa, she turned away and headed back over toward that jewelry. Their conversation had turned a bit thick and Whitney actually needed some air. Steve still thought on her words and he watched her paw through the treasures.

He didn't want to think about that sort of stuff. He did what he did and it was awkward for him to reflect on it. He just kept going. It was nice to know how Whitney felt and it made him want to ask her something.

He wasn't sure how. Steve started to adjust his shirt and then he rubbed at his neck.

"What's with the box of stuff? What are you looking for in there." Whitney was so preoccupied with the box of trinkets Steve became curious. He stepped toward her and he peered into the box.

It was a good distraction for him because Whitney made him nervous.

"Thor's mother said I get to pick one to keep. ONE? I can't pick just one so, I've been trying to carve out a choice." She set the bulky jewels on the side so she could really see all the goods.

Steve saw something he liked immediately. His eyes locked onto a beautiful little treasure and he picked it up.

"Would you wear this one if, I gave it to you?" He showed her his choice and Whitney just stared at the ring in his hand.

Steve Rogers was absolutely crazy. She didn't know what to make of what he said and she just stared at his friggen face.

"Have we eloped? Is that what that was?" She didn't understand and he looked so sincere. Steve looked at his choice and he just smiled. He liked that idea a lot and he tried to hide his amusement. Whitney took the ring from his hand and she put it on her finger.

She just told him that Roger asked her to marry him. He wanted to strategically have a wife and his own child. Whitney accepted the ring regardless. Truthfully, she always wanted a fairytale wedding with a million children.

Roger Vane was pretending to be a decent human being and maybe that fantasy she had died as a result? Steve seemed to breathe some life back into her old plans and she decided to comment no further.

She just accepted the ring from him and left it at that. No more talking. She smiled at Steve and brought him into a gentle kiss.

Very very very elsewhere, Tony and Sarah ended their conversation with Dr. Strange. They grabbed some food and headed up to the highest place they could find.

Tony put on his suit and he carried Sarah all the way to the top of Thor's tower. They were able to see the entire realm and it was a beautiful sight.

Tony removed his armor and they both took a seat. They started to chow down on their food and they occasionally glanced at each other.

Sarah looked at Tony. How to beginnnnnnn? She stressed on how to start the conversation.

Tony decided to address the idea that Dr. Strange proposed to them.

"Are you sure you want to do that Sarah? With Strange? MIT could really use another intelligent stooodent." Tony smiled and he looked at his food. Sarah smiled as well.

"The school is hopefully not going anywhere. Besides, I'd rather spend time with you and learn with you. Learn from you too? If you have something to teach?" Hahah she had to laugh because of course he did.

Tony Stark had a wealth of knowledge that Sarah wanted to tap into. But first things first, she needed to rip off the bandaid.

Tony looked at his daughter. He decided to rip the bandaid off as well.

"Sarah that gold suit you put on told me how you were last night. It gave me a report on your condition. So, why were you upset?" He set his gold plate of food down and he turned his focus to Sarah.

She swallowed her food and instantly became nervous. Wha wahhhh her nerves fluttered around and she had to set down that plate as well.

"I asked that weird orb a question and it really overwhelmed me. I cried for .. I dunno, an hour? I couldn't sleep and maybe that's why the suit told you I was upset."

"What did you ask the orb?" Tony asked the "magic eight ball" some questions many moons ago. It sent him into a strange trance.

He was able to see things in the perspective of his older self. Tony learned about everything through a very different lens. He needed to know what questions she asked.

Sarah closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I asked to see my father. I asked to see him when he was eighteen? I'm gunna assume that was a rough year for him?" Sarah tried to keep the conversation positive and happy. She didn't want to upset Tony.

He smiled and tried to process the river of thoughts that filtered through his mind. He had so many questions and he tried to focus.

"It was a rough year. Did you actually see him or do you need some clarification?" He didn't know what the orb actually showed her.

When he turned eighteen he hooked up with Steve in a tacky colored bathroom and then Obidiah took him from his home after that. Tony was butchered and presented to the masses. He imagined himself as a slab of beef. Blue ribbon cattle.

Eighteen was a very scary year for Tony. And it didn't end for a long time. Eventually, Steve made it all better. He moved in with him that year as well. He was still very fucked up for a long time.

"I didn't see him, I just saw horrible things in his perspective. It helped me understand so much." Sarah confessed and she smiled at Tony. She could see his fear. She was horrified by what she saw.

"I understand why Steve Rogers is my father. You're trying to protect me, right?" Sarah moved closer to him. She could tell in his face that it was a hard subject for him.

Tony looked like he was about to cry. She saw his eyes fill up with tears.

"Yes. I am always trying to protect you. There will always be a threat so, you've got to be twenty steps ahead."

"I think some time with Dr. Strange will put us a few steps ahead. It will also give me some time with my father." Sarah felt like she had to make up for time they had lost. She saw Tony all the time as she grew up. She was around him almost everyday but, he was more like a companion.

She wanted to have some time where he could actually be her father. Tony smiled and he rest his arms on his knees. He hugged one of his knees and he looked at Sarah. Nothing made him happier. He decided to kiss her on the forehead.

Eventually, the group of four gathered up. They met up with Thor and asked to go home. Tony spotted that elopement ring on Whitney's finger immediately. Sarah died the moment she spotted it.

Her mommy and daddy were actually going to be uhh.. mommy and daddy?! No shit?! She was shocked and she watched as Steve spoke to Thor.

Tony swooped over to Whitney and he grabbed her hand. He started to scan that ring with his Nano-tech. He needed to know what it was made out of. Whitney smacked him hard and pushed him out of her sight. Get awaaaaayyyyyy.. she was a bit flustered about Steve as it was.

Thor took them home. He brought them all back to Tony's lab. Sarah had to say SOMETHING to Thor before he took off. Things were about to change for her so she had to say goodbye in a sense.

"Thank you Thor. For you know, giving a shit? Paying attention? Whatever it was you really did.. thank you." Sarah was still really overwhelmed with the whole ordeal. She knew that she had a few months to sort things out and wrap up her life at home.

She gave Thor a hug. He smiled at her and just nodded his head. There was no need to discuss anything further. Sarah was a busy young woman and Thor had to leave them be.

The God of Thunder left the group. They all stood in the lab and stared at each other.

Tony knew that he had two things to do. He looked at Steve and Whitney and decided to fill them in.

~~~~~~/~~~~~~~

Three months later, Whitney's car pulled up to 177A Bleecker Street. Steve drove and he brought the car to a stop. He turned his focus to the two people in the backseat.

Sarah and Tony both smiled at Steve. Then they smiled at Whitney and everyone felt a mixture of feels.

Tears were about to burst out in that vehicle. It was too much and no amount of time was able to prepare them.

They were all so close knit. So attached. Dr. Strange told them that their training could take years. Sarah and Tony were about to embark on a journey to be "taught a lesson" in the mystic arts.

Tony was going to master the Mandarin armor, and it was adjusted to accommodate Sarah.

Steve and Whitney were on their own journey. The two of them decided that they were engaged. They would officially be married if they survived Tony being gone.

"When I get back, he's mine again. You've been warned Whit." Tony pointed at her and she rolled her eyes. It was an interesting game of tug-o-war between them and Steve didn't mind it one bit.

He laughed actually and then he smiled at Sarah. She said goodbye to Sam. He understood that she had some learning to do. He had some mental stretching to do as well so he decided to think things over himself.

It was hard for Sarah to get out of that car, but she did it. She hugged Steve Rogers and then she hugged her mother.

"If you think of any names you better email them to me. I'll give you feedback. Ok? Dr. Strange says we can communicate through email." Sarah tried not to crrryyyy.

She knew that when she returned she was going to have a beautiful sibling. She couldn't focus on that because it was time to go. She turned around as soon as Tony started to kiss on his main man.

Fuuuuuuhhhhhhcccclkkkkk that was the longest and hardest kiss he ever had to construct.

Tony let him go and he headed off with his daughter. He took her hand and said his goodbye. Steve started the car and he slowly headed back home.

Sarah and Tony headed to the door and they gave it a knock. It was time to go and get shit done.

* * *

Crescendo Chapters: END

Thanks so much for reading! Feedback on the story is greatly appreciated. This was a TON of story to digest but I'm glad to know that people out there have gotten something out of it.

I think I have officially completed it at this point. I do not intend to continue it any further. I'm glad I've constructed the story as a whole and I feel like it's come to a completion. Let me know what you think about the conclusion or story if you can!

Take care, and here is the music list for Sarah's chapter.

Crescendo Chapter Playlist:

Stop, Focus - K. FLAY

Brooklyn Baby - Lana del Rey

Love In Stereo - Sky Ferreira

Bad Blood - Bastille

Iron - Calvin Harris

Finding You - Kesha


	8. One Of A Kind

Chapter 8: Infinito Chapters: One Of A Kind

* * *

"Hello?" A voice greeted a phone call.

"Is this Steve Rogers?"

Tony Stark asked a question. He could tell that the person he spoke to smiled. He heard a small exhale and then imagined the smile that followed. Each day felt like a year. Every minute stretched on for an eternity and Tony hated the fact that he couldn't see Steve.

The soldier took his time to respond and yes, he did smile. He heard Tony's voice and a strong pull to his chest emerged.

"Possibly. That depends on the caller."

Now, Tony was the one that smiled. He was allowed only one phone call a month. Dr. Strange absolutely had to compromise with Tony because emails were soooooooooooo a million years ago for the inventor.

He did not communicate via email. He needed to hear the person's voice. He needed to speak. Hear laughter, laugh himself and uhhh I dunno, communicate?

He had to explain that to MERLIN and Tony was surprised to receive an actual reaction out of him. Strange went from having a crabby face to an understanding one. Was Merlin actually a human being? Whoa there turbo. Dr. Strange allowed Tony to have one phone call.

Other than that? Dr. Strange was a total jerk to him. Tony was on his second month of training. He officially initiated his second phone call since he arrived with Sarah.

"I miss you Steve. How are you?" Tony planned to have a very long conversation with his fuccckkkinnn BOO. He didn't give a crap if the world came to an end. Only his phone call existed.

Steve smiled again and he looked at something that was off in the distance from him. He had asked the sorcerer supreme if he could ever visit with Sarah and Tony. His request was denied.

Steve didn't plan to ask again, he was satisfied with the phone call and the emails. He knew that Tony wasn't but, it was better than nothing, right?

"I'm good Tony. I hate that you're not here but, you need to focus I've been told?"

He exchanged emails with Sarah when she was able to compose one. He looked forward to updates from her and he often got the TRUTH about Tony through Sarah. He didn't get along with Strange. (Steve expected that) and, Sarah was convinced that Tony picked fights with him on purpose.

Steve kinda wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Focus smocus. I'm friggen focused. Sarah sells you nothing but liesssss. What are you wearing? I need to know." Tony started to bite on one of his fingers. He gently started to chew and he waited for Steve.

He heard that exhale again. Steve was smiling and Tony wanted to hear him laugh. Tony was in a mood. He thought he might burst if he heard Steve really really laugh. Gah, Tony tried to figure out where he was.

He wanted his body so baddllyyyyyy. It was torture.

"Yo blondie, What are you wearing?" He heard a small laugh from Steve and Tony pressed the nano-tech closer to his ear. He thought of an earpiece for his "phone" and the technology made it happen. His nano-tech was limited thanks to you know who...

Tony heard Steve exhale and his body started to heat up. Unffffhhhhh shit sticks. Tony was a lustful deviant monster. He wanted to fly to Brooklyn for a hookup.

He. Wanted. To. Be. There. So. Badly. Tony rubbed on his leg.

"Answer meeeee. Are you wearing my favorite shirt? It's, wait? what time is it there? I'm in wizard town so, I have no idea.." Tony used his tech to figure out the time in Brooklyn.

It was just after 7ish pm where Steve was so he knew that Steve had to be cleaning up his dinner "mess" or just chillin around the apartment. He was prooooobably in his sleep clothes? It was still early for him. Tony couldn't sleep of course and for him it was around 3:30 AM.

Who needed sleep?

Steve just held his smile and he actually focused on Whitney. She had appointments all day and she wasn't feeling well. Tony amused him and he tried to focus on both of them. He felt like stalling his response toward Tony for a moment.

"Do you want this on?" He asked Whitney a question. Tony tried to listen in and Whitney just shook her head. Steve brought his focus back to the phone. He did it on purpose because he wanted Tony to reach a certain edge.

"What was that Tony? I couldn't hear you."

"ISAIDWHATAREYOUWEARINGJACKASS?!" Tony spoke very fast and he almost shrieked. Steve's laughter increased after he heard Tony's voice. He was ready to answer the question. He glanced at Whitney for a moment and then he smiled against the phone.

"Nothing." He had no clothing on and Tony's jaw dropped to his aching feet. Tony's entire body burst into flames. He wanted to be there and life wasn't fair. Oh hellllllll no.

"WHITNEY is gunna get it. Whoa, I actually had a weird dream about this. Put her on the phone. What are you two doing over there?!" Tony asked as he almost frothed at the mouth. He recalled the weird dream he had and he heard that beautiful laugh once again.

"No. And, I'm not gunna tell you Tony." Whitney wasn't feeling well. Steve was not going to put her on the phone. Tony always had odd dreams and Steve refused to let her engage in a silly back and forth with him. He replied and tried to imagine what it looked like around Tony. Tony thought to himself that Whitney Nefaria was dead meat.

Playfully of course, the brunette was jealous as fuhhhk but it was just a game between them. Tony's focus on his training just maximized by a hundred million percent. He inhaled and spoke his mind.

"Well, when I get back she's toast. You better remind her. She's currently knocked up so I can't scorch her at the moment. How many months does she have left?" Tony needed to properly calculate her demise.

"Three months Tony. She has three months left to go. And I just told Sarah that-"

"Is she huge? I hope she's huge." Tony started to laugh and he wanted to roll around on the roof. He didn't mean to cut Steve off but he couldn't help it. A plump Whitney made him laughhhhh.

Yes, his phone calls occurred on the rooftops of wizard town. He knew the name of the temple he was at but, Tony was too lazy to pull it from his memory bank.

"She's not huge. The baby is at a healthy weight and that is all that matters."

"Dawwww you are in such a cute daddy mode. So, why are you naked?" Tony seriously needed that information. He covered one of his eyes and he felt one of his arm muscles twitch. His body ached and he wanted to take a relaxing bath with his main man.

Steve's reason behind his lack of clothing was less exciting than Tony would have expected. Steve had a towel around his waist because he just took a shower. Tony called him and he sat down on the bed.

He was not ready for sleep. Only Whitney was. She was exhausted and the doctor actually told her that she needed more rest. They got home, ate, then Steve showered. That's why he was naked. Would he tell Tony that information?

Never. He enjoyed the playful feud between Tony and Whitney. The woman was perched up on the bed with a hair brush. She worked her hair upward and she was about to secure it in place.

Steve held the phone against his ear and he just thought about his answer. The soldier had information that he needed to know first and foremost.

"Why are you being difficult for Strange?" He changed the subject. Steve knew that Sarah did not sell him any lies. She was an honest young lady and she always wrote him what she observed. He heard Tony scowl into the phone and then it shifted to a laugh.

"Because, he pisses me offffffffffffffffff. He seriously makes my older self look like, a cute, adorable little kitten. He is so ferocious towards me and MEAN. Remember my older self? You spent some time with him if I recall."

Hooo hooo Tony had to grin. Steve definitely remembered Tony's older self. That person changed his life. He could not comment on the older Tony. Steve took a moment to think about... stuff and then he focused on Tony's perspective of Strange.

"Well, you need to figure out how to fix that. Sarah says he is nice."

"Oh oh oh ohhhhh he is very nice to her. He's kind and respectful towards the princess supreme but when it comes to ME? He's a friggen CRANKY NIGHTMARE."

Steve started to laugh. Tony was too much and he amused him on so many levels.

"My first month here? He had ME scrubbing the floors. He said that it was my training. I want to friggen murder him."

Tony confessed his plight and STEVE LAUGHED EVEN HARDER. Whitney was ready for sleep. She knew that the drama boys were probably going to talk all night. Plus, she was very fatigued and not in the mood. Sorry Tony.

She set her hairbrush down beside the bed and she leaned in Steve's direction. She gave him a small kiss as he tried to cook up solutions for Tony. Steve set the phone down for a moment and he kissed her back. Whitney kissed that honey blonde until the exhaustion kicked in. Then, her face attached itself to the pillow.

Steve looked at her as she closed her eyes. He brought the phone back up to his ear. Tony was squawking on and on about Dr. Strange and Steve started to notice something. He kept looking at Whitney as Tony spoke.

Steve grinned. Something about his descriptions of Strange made the soldier shift his focus. He listened to the squawks as Tony rambled on.

"All I've done is dimension hop a few times and, what else really? What did I do to piss him off that badly? He seriously hates me to the core and I don't understand. Plus, I have this bald person watching me. I have no idea who it is and I think it's a woman? The person just STARES at me Steve and I can't handle it." Tony spoke openly about his many issues and he didn't care if the damn wizard could hear him.

Tony didn't know if his monthly phone call was monitored or not. He didn't careeee.

"You can handle it. You're definitely not focused and he knows it. You sound like you have a crush." Steve could tell that Whitney fell asleep. Her lack of energy started to worry him. Whitney told him she was often fatigued before she had Sarah. She told him it was normal but Steve still didn't like it. He got up from the bed and he started to hunt down his clothing.

Tony stopped talking. There was a load of silence between them for approximately five seconds.

"What is this, grade school? Come on Steve. I thought we grew up to be big adult people now."

"We did. That doesn't change what I said. You're not focused and we both know where your mind gravitates." Steve held the phone up to his ear with his shoulder. Tony loudly scowled into the phone. That was NOT the case.

Ok, yeah, it technically could have been the case because he had been away from Steve for two months at that point. Tony's mind did gravitate to... stuff. But, he was focused!

Steve slipped his clothing on and then he put the phone back to his ear. He headed out into the living room. Their conversations lasted for hours so he didn't want to disturb Whitney.

"Just make it work with Strange and come home. Simple as that. Get it done... I have something else to tell you." Steve headed to his favorite meeting spot. He sat down on the couch and he listened to Tony compose himself.

Tony just looked out at the landscape of Kathmandu. He listened to all the sounds for a moment and then he processed Steve's statement.

"What do you need to tell me?" He chose not to comment on the whole Dr. Strange business. Steve could blame it on a crush all he wanted, Tony knew the full situation. He was intentionally being pushed and treated like shit for some reason.

"I was hoping that Sarah could sneak on the phone but she is probably asleep? Either way, I emailed her back and told her that she's going to have a brother when you guys get back."

Dawwww Tony covered his forehead with his hand. Then, he almost slipped off the roof. Shit, he caught himself and repositioned. He felt so happy for his little family unit. It just grew a bit bigger and Tony thought about something.

"I can't wait to tell him the story. I'll tell him, your mommy and daddy were lost in the woods. They hated each other for five whole seconds AND THEN THEY-"

"Goodnight Tony." Steve went to press the little button on the phone that would have ended the call.

"Wait wait waiittttt. I was kidding. Sort of." Tony scrambled to keep him on the line. Steve put the phone back against his ear and he quietly laughed. He thought that was a great bedtime story. Tony was all grins.

The two of them discussed potential baby names, Sarah's training, and a whole bunch of random shit. It was a very lengthy conversation. Tony missed him so much and he hated the moment when their phone call ended.

He told Steve that he loved him and he heard him say it back. The line went quiet and Tony just stared off at the city. The sun was rising and he hadn't slept. Tony headed down from the roof and he slipped quietly through the small window.

He looked around his room and his eyes stopped at his tiny bed. Tony closed his very tired eyes for a moment and then he headed down onto the bed. He knew he only had a few minutes to sleep, but the phone call was worth it. He crashed on the bed and fell asleep quickly.

When Tony's head touched the small pillow, his daughter rose up. Sarah was three rooms down from

him and she had been conditioned to wake up at a certain time. She enjoyed the training she received from Dr. Strange.

At that point, her training was purely physical. She knew how to protect herself thanks to Steve Rogers, but Strange wanted to take it to the next step. Sarah trained with a man by the name of Karl Mordo. He was very kind but also quite strict. The martial arts that she was taught was called "Judo" and she was actually good at it.

She had moments where she was a scatter brain and she failed to keep up. After a while, all of that subsided. Sarah could not say the same thing about her father. His mind was always somewhere else. She watched him constantly get scolded and knocked down by Dr. Strange. Sarah didn't understand that about her father.

She wanted to understand him. Sarah thought she knew so much about him until she was shown that he was actually her father.

That put him in a different light. She knew that he hid her identity to protect her, but what exactly did her "identity" mean? What did being a Stark really mean? She knew what it meant to have the last name Rogers. She wore that last name with pride. Sarah was confusing herself and she scratched her head.

She knew from Tony and her grandfather that she was supposed to be intelligent. Tech savvy. Her mother was a very intelligent person as well..

...that explained the random desire to attend MIT. She felt like she had an inward pull toward science and tech. And, Tony was also very funny. He was so warm and playful with others unless he became pissed off. She wondered if she had those traits as well? Sarah headed to her lesson and she tried to forget about it.

On the way through the Kamar-taj she came to a sudden stop. Dr. Strange stood a few feet away from the training room. He was talking to someone and that someone looked in her direction.

"It's the one and only Sarah. Hello again." Thor smiled at her and Sarah swallowed down everything in her throat. The one and only? What was Thor doing there? She wondered and she glanced down at the weird looking shoes that they gave her.

"Hello." She waved to him and the young woman stood still for a moment. Ok, her Judo master Karl Mordo was, where? She started to look around for him. Thor looked at her sunflower necklace. She always wore it and he noticed it every time. He turned back to Dr. Strange. The two of them monitored time and dimensions together. They actually worked as a team.

Sarah didn't need to know that information of course. Thor didn't even know about the deal that was worked out between them all. He just took them home when they asked.

He gave Strange a message and then he prepared to leave. He smiled again at Sarah. She started to smile back. With a few short movements, Thor was gone. Sarah looked up in the direction he zoomed off toward.

She wanted to know the mechanics of that. How was his body able to travel outside gravity? How was, his body uhm..

Dr. Strange approached Sarah. She let go of her thoughts and she brought her focus back down to the ground. She smiled at him and noticed that he wasn't wearing his cloak. He was dressed for training.

"I don't think our precious Tony is awake yet. Wait right here." Strange held a smile. The sorcerer walked away from Sarah and she closed one of her eyes. Ohhhhh boy. She kinda knew where the situation was headed.

It was the first day of month number three. She had a feeling that the third month was going to be filled with training from Dr. Strange.

Tony was nowhere to be found and Sarah knew that he had his phone call the night before. His phone call lasted for hours and he slept in last time. She figured the same thing occurred.

And she was correct. Tony was dead asleep. He dreamt of a happier place until his bedroom door was jerked open. Tony woke up immediately and he jumped out of that bed. Holyyyy hell he jumped to his feet.

"I'm up. I'm up. I'M UPPPPP!" Tony barked his current state at the tall "wizard" and he rubbed the sleep from his face. Fushhjaveiwhcyw:&/9!:8682' Tony just clenched his fists and resisted the urge to scream out into the open air. All Strange had to do was stand there.

He burst into his room and stood there. His arms were crossed and he looked all judgy. Dr. Strange gave Tony multiple warnings. They had officially made zero progress with Tony Stark.

Mr. McJudgetown just waited for him to get his ASS in gear. Tony held a scowl and he grabbed his one and only towel. Tony's attitude toward the situation was reflected by the look on his face.

Dr. Strange wanted to train Sarah only. He wanted Tony out of the picture. Well, TOUGH SHIT. Tony only allowed her to be trained with the Mandarin Armor if he was there. His armor was STOLEN. His nano-tech was partially DISABLED. And aside from that, he had to scrub floors?

Did Tony really have to behave himself, listen to orders, and become the next Karate Kid?

FUCK NO. Strange didn't want him there because he was "difficult". Tony decided to live up to that expectation.

"I was just about to head that way. After I shower, eat, and probably sleep for a few more hours." Tony had a little chuckle to his voice and he attempted to walk into the bathroom. It was incredibly dark and small, just like Dr. Strange's heart.

Tony heard two footsteps. Two loud steps headed his direction and he tried to FRIGGEN DODGE. Tony's wrist was captured by Strange's hand and he started to drag Tony out of the room.

Tony attempted to resist. His ass was dragged out even further and he started to rage and scream. He stubbed his toe on the way out the small ass door. He accidentally kicked a wall and not Strange. He was just dragged on, tossed around, and then dragged some more.

Strange tried to turn him around a corner. The sorcerer was reminded of a wild, feral cat as he tried to drag Tony to a certain place. He thought that he actually hissed at one point? Dr. Strange had enough. Tony's small frame was finally lifted. Tony freaked out once his feet left the floor.

Tony saw Sarah on his way but he was QUICKLY dragged away from her. Sarah started to laugh. She couldn't help it. She followed after the two of them and she noticed that Strange was taking her father to the room that belonged to the Ancient One.

For Sarah, she was not just a "bald person". She knew exactly who she was. Sarah spoke with her often but she had not received any training from her. She was only there to observe for the moment.

Strange managed to get Tony into the room and he tossed him hard onto the damn ground. Tony slid a few feet across the floor. The door was closed and he tried to stand up. He couldn't. Strange activated some sort of bullshit spell and his body was stuck in place.

Tony tried to move his shoulders. He attempted to move his legs. He couldn't do a damn thing. The last thing he wanted was to be jerked around and man-handled by that JERK. Strange was actually out of breath. He couldn't believe how much effort it took to drag Tony all that way. He could have used a spell and dragged him there with ease. But, it was decided that the first few months of training were supposed to only be physical.

Strange held true to that and he was not the one that held Tony in place. Someone else was responsible for that. That same person took a moment to fully disable the nano-technology that was inside his body.

Tony was only allowed to use his tech for his phone call, and that was it.

"Good morning Stark. Ready for another big day? You've officially reverted back to your first month's level of training." Meaning, his ass was back to scrubbing the floors. Tony would not go back to that shit. Absolutely not. He gave the wizard fuckface of doom NO RESPONSE.

Tony just stared at the ground and he inhaled some precious oxygen. For him, it was death before floor scrubbing.

Outside the room, Sarah tried to sneak a peak. She didn't see Mondo anywhere so she attempted to look into the room. She found a spot where she felt safe enough to peer inside. The room they were in had one door that led inside.

Dr. Strange didn't close it all the way and she was able to see. Her father was on the floor and the sorcerer stepped to his left. The situation looked pretty bad. She didn't know what was going to happen with Tony. She quickly glanced behind her to see if anyone else was around. Then, she looked back in.

"Do you want to see?" The voice of Karl Mordo reached her ears. Sarah was a bit startled. She turned and looked at him. Sarah nodded her head. Mordo smiled and he transported them both into the mirror dimension. Sarah's jaw fell open when she saw a mirrored version of the Kamar-taj envelope around her. It flipped around her like a kaleidoscope. Mordo led Sarah into the room and they were able to observe.

Sarah looked at her father. His image was mirrored a few times but it eventually slipped into place. He looked so frustrated and exhausted. Karl Mordo had his own reasons behind the surveillance. He wanted to know what Dr. Strange and the Ancient One were up to.

Tony tried to stand again but his body was forced down.

"UGh what is your deal?! You don't need to throw me around. I'll make you pay for that." Tony could only bark because he was not in a position to really do anything about it.

Dr. Strange was a jerk. Tony didn't really understand his anger. His continued torment was for what reason? Tony released a tired breath and he looked down at his hands.

He wanted to somehow break those ancient spells. Cast them off his body and launch an attack. He couldn't do it. His suit was disabled and the other one was friggen taken. Tony glared at Strange.

"Anger is obviously not a trigger. Got any other bright ideas?" Dr. Strange shifted his focus to the far right side of the room. Tony was unable to turn his body. He couldn't see who Strange directed the question to.

Sarah could see. The Ancient One was in the room and she approached her father. They both were aware that they had visitors. It did not matter to them. They had nothing to hide. Only Tony was oblivious about the mirror dimension and the people within it.

He wanted to know what the EFF Strange spoke about. He tried to trigger him or some shit? Tony tried to look behind him but he couldn't do a damn thing.

"Why are you here Anthony Stark? For the view? Or, do you have a dormant purpose?" The Ancient One released her hold on Tony. A gigantic weight felt lifted. His shoulders fell downward and he was able to raise his body upward. Tony snapped his focus behind him and he looked up at that bald person.

That LURKER finally spoke to him. Tony inhaled and thought about his reasons. His sarcasm took over as he replied.

"Obviously, I'm here for the view." Tony rolled his eyes. His reasons were his business. He kinda caught the vibe that he was about to get the boot so he decided to confess the truth.

"I am here to keep an eye on Sarah Rogers. I don't trust you quacks around her so, it's officially a two package deal." There. Happy? Tony stood up a little taller and he smiled. He brushed off his arms and acted like Dr. Strange's actions had no affect on him.

He brushed him off like a bug. Then, he smiled at Mrs. Clean.

"You have no other reason to be here? You came here with some heavy artillery."

"My suit was created long before I ever thought of coming here. It's not like I intentionally packed some heat." Tony shrugged. What the fuck? He didn't get the question.

"My armor is inside my body. I'm always packing heavy artillery. Technically? Don't you wizards look beyond technology or whatever?"

"We are not wizards. The suit inside your body is not the artillery I'm speaking of. The Mandarin's rings. How did you obtain them?" That was the only focus that the Ancient One was interested in. She was the one that had the armor.

It was in a safe place, far from Tony and Sarah. She needed to be clear on some things.

"I built the suit and took the rings from the Mandarin. Yearsssss ago."

"There are things that you clearly do not understand about the Mandarin. Did you have conversations with him all those yearrrss ago?"

The Ancient One asked him the question and she held a sly smile. Tony felt encircled. Strange stood behind him and he stepped one way. The woman in front of him stepped in the opposite.

He felt like they were both going to attack him. Tony felt a flash of fear rise up from his gut.

"We had a few chats. Why?"

"Did he ever touch your skin?" Tony listened to the question and he stared at her smile. Uhh Tony tried to think. Tony looked down at his hands.

"He did. Once. He touched my hands and told me a bunch of bullshit." Tony replied and he gave a questionable look.

"Have you ever wondered why he did that?" The Ancient One turned her head to the side. Tony shrugged.

"No. He was trying to recruit me or some shit. I was a bit preoccupied at the time so I really have no idea what his stupid scheme was." Tony took a quick step backward because he was approached by the Ancient One.

She grabbed his forehead. Tony was unable to move and she just decided to seek out the answers on her own. She needed to know exactly what happened. Tony's mind gave her the entire story.

Sarah watched what they did to Tony. She yelled out at them and Mordo informed her that she could not be heard. She watched as the Ancient One reached out for Dr. Strange's hand. He took her hand in his and together they looked at all the information that pertained to the Mandarin.

They had to sift through years and years of content. Eventually, they steadied his mind on certain events.

Dr. Strange's expression changed from a normal, somewhat bothered one to a look of concern. He looked almost sad? Sarah wanted to know what they saw. She wondered if it was like that gold orb thing she came across several months ago.

Sarah looked at Karl Mordo. She was about to ask him questions but the Ancient One's probe into Tony's mind ended. She released his forehead and Tony wobbled at his feet. He felt like his brainwaves were pulled out of him.

It was such a strange sensation. He felt his body move on it's own but he found it hard to stand.

"I'm sorry that I've been so aggressive toward you. I'm sorry about this morning..." Dr. Strange apologized for his behavior and he started to leave the two of them behind.

He had to stop and he looked at Tony. Uhh.. Tony turned his head and he looked at MERLIN. The two of them stared for a moment and then the sorcerer looked away.

?

The brunette was shocked. He noticed that Dr. Damn Strange cooled his rudeness for the moment and Tony cleared his throat. He started to glance from one wizard to the other.

The Ancient One had seen everything that she needed to see. Things had to be done and the adventure that was originally planned was officially changed. It was too great a risk.

"Mordo? I need to speak to you." The mirror dimension was eliminated. Sarah and Karl Mordo were exposed and Tony stared at them both. They were kinnnnndaaa busted.

"Sarah Rogers. I'm sorry but you are going to return home immediately. Mordo and Dr. Strange will escort you to your things." The Ancient One looked at Sarah. She gasped out in shock and she stood up straight. WHAT?! But, but?

"Why are you sending me home?" Sarah almost stomped her foot. Tony stared at his daughter. He didn't...

Tony looked down at his hands. He glanced around and wondered what the issue was.

"You can inform your family at home that you are returning soon. I'm sorry but I can't explain the situation. Mordo? Can you please take Sarah to her belongings. She has to leave." Sarah was shocked. She was being escorted out and she stared at Tony.

WHAT?! Wait no. She headed over to him and she tried to give her father a hug. They barely even got to spend time together. They tried to sneak it in between training.

Tony tried to grab Sarah's hands. His body was stopped immediately and Sarah was pulled away. The Ancient One watched Sarah for a moment and then her focus was directed to Tony.

"I'm afraid that your freedom here has come to an end. You are not allowed to contact anyone until I am absolutely certain that you are not the new embodiment of the Mandarin."

She believed that something was dormant in his mind. Tony was being inspected in a sense and the Ancient One had no patience to hear him speak or argue. Tony was technically frozen where he was and very pissed off about it.

He was able to turn his eyes. Tony watched Sarah disappear through the door. Dr. Strange and Mordo took his daughter away. He watched her leave his sight and Tony wanted to scream. OH he wanted to kick, scream, and pretty much kill that bald person in front of him.

* * *

Chapter End:

Hello hello. I have another adventure for you if you're interested! If not, oh well. I'm still mapping out the details, but here you go.

Thanks for reading and as always, feedback is love.


	9. Lost In My Bedroom

Chapter 9: Infinito Chapters: Lost In My Bedroom

* * *

Sarah was taken to her bedroom. She never got the chance to check her email. She gathered her things and then Dr. Strange activated his sling ring. She was taken to 177A Bleeker Street.

They arrived right on the top of the stairs and Sarah started to march down them. She was upset. She smiled away a few tears and she gave Strange the cold shoulder.

He followed her down to the door.

"Thank you very much Dr. Strange. I can get to Brooklyn from here on my own." She looked at the door. Sarah roughly opened it and she did not wait for any response.

They just, kept her father. Just like that their situation was changed. Sarah was actually furious. She headed down the street and marched toward home. Dr. Strange stared at the door. He glanced at Karl Mordo and exhaled a deep sigh.

"Starks.." They were beyond difficult to deal with. They both headed back to the Ancient One. So much was about to happen with Tony and he knew that they were both needed.

When Tony and Steve spoke on the phone it was 7ish PM in New York. Now, it was just after 1 AM and Steve was in bed next to Whitney. He couldn't actually sleep but, he tried. His mind was restless and he just looked up at the ceiling.

A blue light turned on to his right and Steve sat up. It was an alert from Jarvis but he had been muted. Steve gently got up from the bed and he checked the alert. Whitney was in a deep sleep. Steve looked over at her and then he turned the volume down on the screen.

"Captain Rogers, Sarah Rogers has entered Tony's lab. Shall I initiate the alarm?" Steve sharply inhaled and he stared at the footage. He whispered his response.

"No Jarv. Mute." He set down the screen and he headed out of the bedroom. Steve grabbed a sweater on his way out the door. He headed straight for the elevator and he headed down to Tony's lab.

He forgot shoes but, oh well. He was in a rush. The elevator stopped and Steve watched the doors open. He stepped out and he entered his access code. Steve walked into the space and he stared right at his daughter.

She looked angry and she was digging around through Tony's stuff.

"Sarah?" Steve said her name and he startled her. She yelped and dropped a bunch of stuff. She forgot about Jarvis. Sarah looked at Steve and she wiped away a tear that fell.

Her hair was longer. Steve stared at her dark brunette roots for a moment. He stepped closer and he looked at the papers that she had gathered.

"What are you doing here Sarah? What happened?" Steve could tell that something was wrong. He wasn't exactly blind, you know?

"Dr. Strange is a liar. They have Tony and I'm going to get him back. I just need to read everything he's got on dimension hopping and all that." Sarah started to dig around. Steve stepped even closer and his face shifted to a serious expression.

"Tell me what happened. Maybe I can talk to Strange?" Steve was sure that whatever happened was a misunderstanding. Dr. Strange did not seem like the type to lie. Sarah was being impatient. She hunted around Tony's things and Steve stared at her hands.

"No dad you can't just talk to Strange. You can't contact him in Kathmandu. There was something up with that suit and they are keeping Tony against his will. Because of some Mandarin? They sent me home and they didn't really explain anything to me. If we go there they won't let us in." Sarah tried to explain as best she could.

Steve's serious expression turned to an angered one. He didn't like the idea of Tony being held anywhere against his will. Hell no. When Sarah said the "Mandarin" he took in a deep breath.

"Thor and Strange have a connection. If we get to Thor we can get to Strange. That's why I need all his notes. All of them. Does he have any other places where he stashes them?" Sarah was really determined to get back to her father. Steve could see her determination and he understood what she intended to do. Steve looked at one of the walls.

One of them had a safe built inside. He knew the combination and he walked over toward it.

"I have something that will really help you. It was a gift." Steve's heart started to feel a bit heavy as he entered the combination to the safe. Sarah turned her head to the side. She heard his voice. It broke a bit as he spoke. Steve seemed a little emotional? Sarah became confused and she looked at the item that he brought out of the safe.

Steve stared at a notebook. He stared for a short while and then he turned to Sarah. He walked over and he set the notebook down in front of her.

She started to look through it. She saw her father's handwriting. Tony's writing filled every page. She scanned the sketches, the shorthand, and then she looked up at Steve.

"This notebook belonged to an older version of Tony. He put an end to dimension hopping and time travel where he was and he gave this to me. He said we might need it but, he hoped that we never would. You might find what you need in there? His information on Asgard was far more thorough."

The Tony that existed in their dimension had barely begun to scratch the surface of dimension hopping. Or, so he was told. Steve handed it over and he completely turned away from the notebook.

Sarah looked up at Steve. When she was very young she remembered two versions of both her fawmers. The memory never made any sense to her. It was explained to her when she got older but the details weren't that clear.

Sarah decided to ask.

"Grandma Maria told me that an older you and an older Tony helped you defeat someone named Thanos, right? You guys called them Big Tony and Big Steve?" She held the notebook in her hands and she studied Steve's behavior. He looked very upset and he turned back in her direction. He gave her a smile, but she didn't buy it.

"They did. Yes. To prevent our dimension from experiencing a similar fate. They helped us out and then we went our separate ways. That was...sixteen years ago now. The connection has ended." They could no longer communicate with their older selves. At first, Howard Stark kept his word and he closed the connection and he kept the reasons to himself.

Years went by, and Howard finally told Steve the outcome of their battle with Thanos. Steve did not take the news very well. Howard and Steve chose to NOT tell the younger Tony about their older selves. No way. They both knew that information would crush him.

Sarah really stared at him and then she looked down at the notebook in her hands.

"So, When did Big Tony give you this?" For some reason, she was compelled to ask. Something was odd about Steve and the notebook. He was too emotional over it and Sarah wanted to know why. Steve stared at it and he became lost in thought.

She wanted to UNDERSTANDDDD. Both of her fathers had deep rivers of secrets and other worlds that they were apart of. Sarah wanted to know the truth.

"The older Tony gave that to me before he faced Thanos in his own time. He came back here, and told me goodbye. Our lives are very different from our older selves. Also, very different from other dimensions. Thor can explain it better. I'm not.. I can't talk about it Sarah."

Steve didn't want to talk about it any longer. The notebook was given to him in the perfect way. But, that was a different story for a different day. Steve didn't want to think about it. He gave that smile another shot.

Sarah stepped a bit in his direction. She could tell that it upset him so she dropped the subject. She started to look through the notebook.

"I'll look this over and figure something out. How's mom?" She figured that was a good subject change. Steve's stress level amplified a little bit as he stood there. He crossed his arms and exhaled.

"You didn't read my email huh?" He explained Whitney's state to Sarah. He had to talk to someone about it. Sending an email made it easier. Sarah frowned and she shook her head.

"I didn't get the chance. I woke up this morning and right off the bat crazy things started happening with Tony. I'm sorry." Sarah felt horrible and she headed over to Steve. She pulled her dad into a hug.

He hugged her back and he just smiled. He decided to just summarize his email and he continued his hug.

"Your mother has been very fatigued and ill. Normally, that sort of stuff wears off according to the doctors? It hasn't for her, and we're not sure why. You are going to have a brother tho. There is that part as well." Steve smiled. Sarah's hug tightened around him and she smiled against his shoulder.

She was excited. Her heart soared and she closed her eyes. Then, she felt sad about the news about her mother. Too many things were happening and Sarah became really overwhelmed. Sarah stepped back from Steve and she brought her hands to her eyes.

Dear gawd. She started to cry against her hands. Too much, too much, toooooo damn much.

"We need to get Tony back here to brighten everything up. We need him here dad. Help me make sense of his notes." They both exchanged smiles and Sarah opened the notebook back up. Steve agreed with her and he nodded his head.

He wanted his little red corvette home, now. They were not in any situation where he could just call up Thor or Dr. Strange. Their relationships with others were not the same as they were for their older selves.

Steve started to look over the notes with his daughter.

Meanwhile, Tony was zillions of miles away at the Kamar-taj. Dr. Strange and Karl Mordo returned and he was still frozen in place. All his memories were inspected, re-inspected, then dissected, and then put back carefully in his mind by the Ancient One.

Tony really didn't understand what she intended to do with him.

Luckily, he was able to breathe. But, he couldn't move or speak. Tony tried not to even glimpse in Dr. Strange's direction. He felt betrayed by him in a way. He knew that he wanted the armor. That whole olive branch at the Asgardian food court felt like a bunch of bullshit.

Tony wanted to kick his ass. No, he wanted to go home and never see his face again. The Ancient One looked at her two apprentices as they returned. She turned her focus to Tony.

"I just checked your history. You have many names Tony Stark. Are you aware of all the nicknames that you have acquired in your time?" She asked him a simple question. She knew that he was unable to answer him. Her objective was to get him to think.

She started to list all his nicknames out loud.

"The mighty Thanos killer, dimension hopper, little fire, little red corvette, live wire, and you've even been called a time conquer. Now, are you the new Mandarin? Is that your new name?"

She knew that it was. Tony was unaware of it, but he definitely had the soul of the Mandarin dormant within him.

"It's time for us to really talk. You're not allowed to pass through with this cloud of ignorance any longer. You may speak after I ask you a question. Starting now."

She eased up her hold on his face. Tony was able to move his mouth and he inhaled a deep breath. His body friggen hurt. His brain hurt. The last thing he wanted was to answer some bullshit questions.

"Do you understand or even comprehend the lives you altered in this dimension? You literally had to have your OWN dimension carved out for you after what you did. A dimensional rift was put in place. You altered your own life and you selfishly altered the life of Steve Rogers. Do you understand what that did?"

Tony stared at the woman in front of him as she laid out her very wordy question. He gave her a simple response in return.

"No."

"Everyone in Steve Roger's life was accelerated. They knew of his return much too early. Your parents are still alive. That created different connections and altered the entire reality of this dimension." The Ancient One pointed at Dr. Strange. Tony glanced over at that wizard JERK and he tried not to react.

"His life was greatly accelerated. He was questioned by an older version of you about information he had no real knowledge of. That sent his hunt for a deeper healing at an earlier rate. Ever heard of ebb and flow?"

She sounded angry toward Tony. He fixed his gaze back at her and rolled his eyes.

"I was told that this dimension was mine for the taking. I could go back home or live on Asgard. If things got accelerated, so what?"

"That young woman you're keeping an eye on? She looks like you if you wore a blonde wig. She only exists in this dimension. That is problematic."

"I. DON'T. CARE." Tony responded very slowly so Mrs. Clean received the hint. He would not be stopped for any reason. Tony wanted his suits back and the wheels in his head started to turn.

"Look, I did all that bullshit when I was seventeen years old. I dimension hopped around and chased after Steve Rogers. I was obsssesseddd with him. OK, I'll admit it. I've kinda grown up a bit since then and this Mandarin bullshit is still a thing? Seriously?"

Tony had to laugh. He didn't think twice about his behavior back in the day. He was desperate for a way out of his situation and he wanted Steve's love. So, he altered time. He did whatever he had to do so he could get what he wanted.

Dr. Strange walked up to Tony. Something was said and the sorcerer was bothered.

"You didn't stop with your adorable obsession with Steve Rogers. That's what you're not getting. You've been hunting around different dimensions and sending your tech to multiple realms for years. Gathering information, elements, and metals."

Strange's voice was quite powerful when he wanted to drive a point home. Tony stared at him and he tried to steady his breathing. He forced himself to look away.

"Yeah? So what.." Tony wanted to shrug his shoulders. He was unable to and the Ancient One jumped his shit YET AGAIN.

"According to your own memories, the Mandarin asked you to return home. Do you know where that is? Did you ever make it?" The woman spoke softly and Tony heard every word.

TONY ROLLED HIS FRIGGEN EYES FOR THE ONE MILLIONTH TIME.

"I. DON'T. KNOW. Maybe the home he referred to what his pleasure palace that I was at a million years ago. I don't know where else it could be?" Tony started to glare. He wanted to be released. He had to escape that prison ASAP.

"That is why you are not going to be able to leave. You are the perfect fit for a new Mandarin. His goal when he touched your hands was to bring out a darkness in you. It's in there and all this time you've been storing up strength from very evil people, gathering information, and building yourself a different type of artillery."

She started to contemplate how to properly handle the situation. He really was a danger to everyone around him. The more Tony harnessed strength from the suit or the more technology he developed, the more dangerous he became.

Uhh Tony freaked the fuck out.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE. This is some serious bullshit." Tony yelled out at the woman but it didn't do him any good. He was unable to move and the Ancient One determined that he was staying put.

"I absolutely have to keep you here. We have a few options to fix the situation. We can try to extract what we can out of you, attempt to destroy the rings, or just destroy you. Those are the only options that I have come up with so far."

Tony's heart sank to his feet. Say the fuck what?! Excuse me?! Say again?! His jaw was officially dropped. The Ancient One looked at Dr. Strange. At that point, she knew that the part of Tony that was held dormant within him had heard her plan.

The suit Tony brought was officially in danger. That meant the rings and the host body were in danger as well. The Ancient One made that threat on purpose. They intended to trigger and draw whatever it was OUT of Tony. They could only try.

"Now, you and Dr. Strange can co-exist here at the Karmar-taj until we can perform our solution. You no longer have any freedom outside these walls. But, you can travel around with him. He will be by your side the entire time."

The Ancient One gave Tony that one and only option. She freed his body from her grip and Tony struggled for a moment to regain his balance.

Tony looked at Strange. The taller man looked back at him and Tony's body filled with anger.

"FUCK THAT. I want to go home. I'm not going to hang around here with that ASSHOLE WIZARD. Let me go home or just kill me. Either one works."

"That is enough, Anthony." The Ancient One walked over to him. She touched his forehead again and his body gave out. Tony began to fall down but Dr. Strange caught him. He picked Tony up and he looked at his mentor. She looked right at him and she slowly gave him a smile.

"He's got a point you know. His last request made the most sense." The doctor said his opinion and smiled. The Ancient One was not amused.

"Strange, you'll both end up on the floor if you even start with me. Take him away." Stephen laughed a little bit and he carried Tony away from Mordo and the Ancient One.

He took him all the way to his bedroom and he set him down on the bed. Strange fixed his posture and tossed a blanket on him.

The sorcerer sighed and kicked over a chair. He sat down and stared at the edge of the bed. He was the designated babysitter. The idea of that annoyed him.

He gave a very loud exhale and he summoned up any book in the library that he could. He needed to find any info on dormant spirits, ten rings, or that "Mandarin" person. Strange was a bit in the dark and he needed to remedy that.

* * *

Chapter End:

Thanks for reading. More to come. Feedback is always love as I carve out this new chapter. Stay tuned!


	10. The W.A.N.D.

Chapter 10: Infinito Chapters: The W.A.N.D.

* * *

Tony was covered with sweat from head to toe. He turned over in his sleep at least a million times and he thought that his body was going to melt. He dreamt about Sarah. The look on her face deeply upset him.

Dr. Strange watched Tony sleep. He read his books, got some food, read some more books, then he just observed. Tony really started to heat up and he tossed around. Strange held his head at a tilt and he closed the book that was on his lap.

Something was definitely wrong. Tony became short of breath and he woke up from his deep sleep. Tony tried to sit up. He turned on his side and he looked at someone's leg. His mind focused..

He saw Dr. Strange. They both just stared for a moment. They stared for a long moment and Tony's face slipped to a scowl.

"Seriously..." Tony muttered his irritation and he pulled inward. He turned over and he looked up at the boring ceiling. Everything in the living quarters of the Kamar-taj was DULL, dark, and broody.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked as Strange switched the position of his leg. The sorcerer calculated the time Tony slept.

"A while. Are you hungry?"

"I would like to leeeeaaaaavvvveee." Tony extended the word in order to really dig the knife in deep. Dr. Strange and his bald girlfriend could burn in a fiery river. Tony was over it and he wanted to go home.

"Am I seriously a prisoner? People are going to come after me, you have to know that with all your wizard shit." Tony knew that Steve would come and get him. It's kinnndaaa what Steve did.

"You can consider this a prison if you want. It would be nice if you just, gave a shit about your actions and helped us form some solutions. That's a plan." Strange shrugged his shoulders upward and he opened his book back up.

An intense rage burst through Tony's body. Oh helllll no. He was not about to allow Dr. Strange to start up his insults. Tony sat up quick and he turned his focus toward him.

"Excuse me for disturbing your precious dimension. Maybe, try not to think so highly of yourself and you'll see that NONE OF THIS SHIT MATTERS. What is done, is done. No take backs." Tony spit fire and brimstone in his direction. He had to wipe some sweat off his forehead and he maneuvered toward the edge of the bed.

Tony felt gross and stared at. He wanted to feel cold water and he needed to cool off.

"Are you going to shower with me as well? Or, can I do that on my own?" Tony stood up and he barked the question at Strange. The sorcerer looked up at him and he remained silent for a moment or two. Tony waited and he opened his eyes a little wider.

"You can shower on your own."

"THANK YOU." Tony turned away and Strange watched him head into the very small bathroom. Tony slammed the door shut and the sorcerer sighed. He knew that someone would come looking for Tony at some point.

They would be turned away or forced away. That's the way it had to be. He heard Tony fumble around in the bathroom. Strange just focused on the book and he started to read.

Tony turned on the water. The water pressure did whatever it wanted. He stared at the stream of water as it slowly started to spit it's way out of the shower head.

He rubbed his face with his hand and started to bring his shirt up over his chest. It was night time? Tony looked out the window and he realized that he had slept the entire day. His shirt almost reached his shoulders as he stared out the window.

Tony stopped. He registered that there was a bathroom window. Hello, bathroom window. Tony cocked up an eyebrow upward and then he put his shirt back down over his stomach.

A smile formed and he quietly made his way out the window. Tony's small frame made it through. Yayyy. He grinned. The brunette held on for dear life and he attempted to climb up to the roof. He was able to do it with ease from his bedroom window, this time he had to work with less room for his feet.

Dr. Strange set that book down and he sighed. He stared at the bathroom door.

Tony almost made it a step higher. He pulled himself up with his upper body strength and he tried to support his foot on some sort of weird decoration, thing.

He missed the mark and he almost fell to his death. CHRISTTTT. Tony gripped what he was able and he gasped in what could have been his last breath.

He hated not having his suit. It was disabled yet again and he was very PISSED OFF ABOUT IT. He quickly tapped his arc reactor twice and then gripped whatever was near.

"Friday? Reboot. Reboot. REBOOT." He tried to reset the suit and possibly make it operational. His arms were about to slip from his grip and Tony knew his ass was headed down the mountain side. He refused to look down.

He heard something beside him flap around with the wind. Tony peered to his right and he saw Mr. Dr. Sorcerer Wizard-man Asshat Supreme and he glared. Tony was approximately twenty seconds away from falling to his death.

"Are you going to cooperate? This is your final moment to shine. You can either own up to your shit and fix it, or die. Right now." Dr. Strange floated about and he crossed his arms. His cloak flapped with the wind and Tony struggled to hold himself up. His arms were covered in sweat and he had nowhere to put his feet.

He yelled a very annoyed and exhausted yell out to the heavens and he decided to cave in.

"FINE. YOU WIN. Whatever you want, I'll own up to all my shit and then some." He absolutely hated that he had to compromise. Tony really fucked up his escape plan.

He felt Stephen Strange approach him. The sorcerer pulled him from his grip of the side of the building. He felt an arm around his waist. Tony looked at that cloak. He was brought upward and Tony started to look all around.

He avoided eye contact with Dr. Strange. His face was RIGHT THERE and Tony was annoyed. He felt his feet touch the roof. That arm released his waist and Tony pushed off from him. Tony took several steps away and he forced his arms to his side. The brunette was furious.

Tony stomped around the rooftop and he tried to think of another method of escape. He imagined a flash bomb. Yeahhhh that wasn't gunna happen. He knew that he was screwed. Dr. Strange made a motion with his hand. His cloak headed back to his room and the sorcerer took a seat on the roof. He was mentally exhausted. Tony Stark was a handful and a half.

Tony stared at him. He sighed a million times and then he decided to sit down as well.

"Listen WIZARD, I don't do very well in these CAPTIVE sort of situations." Tony admitted what he felt and Dr. Strange officially had his fill. The words that Tony said to him finally made the man snap.

The entire crew within the Kamar-taj could hear his voice as he finally revealed the depth of his frustration. Some of them looked up.

"I AM NOT A WIZARDDDD!" Strange screamed out into the night. He clenched his fists and felt the tension leave his body with his words. DEAR GOD. TONY STARK MADE HIM SO ANGRY.

The sorcerer looked at Tony and he tried to calm down. Tony watched him scream that he wasn't a wizard and it made him smile. Tony shifted his foot and he continued to stare at Strange.

His mouth stretched into a smile. Tony leaned back and he viciously started to laugh at his anger. Hoo hoooooo Tony had a good laugh.

"I know. I know you're not. It makes you so angry and that makes me so happy." Tony started to laugh harder and he had to cover his mouth. Tears of joy started to form in his eyes as he laughed. Stephen Strange stared at the person on the rooftop beside him and all that anger subsided.

He started to laugh as well.

"How does Steve Rogers stand you? You're such a pain in the ass." Strange laughed as he spoke, but he meant what he said. Tony wiped away another tear of joy and he responded.

"Cuz I make him feel good. Inside and out." Tony thought about his main man and he started to frown. He friggen missed him. The laughter between them subsided entirely. Strange stared at Stark.

"Is that all it takes?" The sorcerer wondered for no reason in particular. Tony looked up and he ran his tongue over his teeth.

"No. I love him. We've grown and learned so much. Together we decided that life is too short. So, we don't own each other but, we are always together. Even when we're not." At that moment, Steve was on a different path. Tony understood what the soldier wanted in his life and they both had the freedom that they needed.

"Till death do us part. Ring or not. Steve Rogers cares more about this ring on my finger than the countless other people out there that wear them. He's the real deal and I would die for him. Do you know what that's like?" Tony had to ask. He didn't know anything about Stephen Strange.

"Yes." The sorcerer replied. Tony's eyebrow arched as he sat beside him. He migrated a weeee bit closer as he spoke.

"Do you? Do you really know what that feels like?" He needed to know. Dr. Strange stared at Tony's ring. He thought about one person and one person alone.

"I do. Her name is Christine. We're separated right now but, I feel that way about her."

"Are your emails not steamy and sexy enough for this, Christine?" Tony started to laugh at his misery and Dr. Strange had to smile. Emails. That comment made the sorcerer laugh.

"No. There was something about me being a selfish prick? I think that was the reason, maybe.."

Bahahaha Tony laughed hard again as he listened to that douchebag wizard.

"At least you're good looking. That might help you smooth over the selfish prick part at some point. Maybe." Tony confessed his thought and he shrugged his shoulders. Dr. Strange stared.

Obviously, Tony Stark was a bit of a flirt. The sorcerer expected it and he turned his focus to something else. That comment made him adjust the straps on his arms. He adjusted the leather that covered the material and he looked about.

"Anywho, I'm going to allow you freaks to do as you please with me on one condition." Tony held up one finger. He wanted to make sure that the ONE condition part was made clear.

Strange looked at his hand and then he looked at Tony's face. He didn't respond. Strange just wanted to hear that condition.

"I want to speak to Steve. He's going to come bursting through this building if you don't let me speak to him. Just give me that and then I'm all yours. Please, that is all I want." Tony smiled at the person beside him.

All that talk made Dr. Strange think. He felt like he was conned. Tony brought up all that love talk with him in order to pitch his one condition.

"You're quite the trickster." Strange shifted one of his legs and he turned a little more in Tony's direction. He thought it over. Tony just smirked and he relaxed where he sat.

"You've gotta hate the game remember? Not the player." Tony gave him a mischievous grin. Strange thought that he was very charming. If he allowed him to talk to Steve then that would have been the third time that the sorcerer gave into that Stark charm.

The first time, he allowed him to train with Sarah. He felt compelled to do it for multiple reasons. Tony's aura was one of them. The second was the compromise about a phone call versus an email.

Strange thought it over some more and he continued to stare at Tony. The brunette stared right back at him and he waited to get what he wanted. Or not? Who knew.

Strange inhaled a deep breath and he looked down at his side. The sorcerer reached into the pocket of his dark pants and he retrieved a very small cellphone. Tony's smile remained and the device was handed to him.

"I will not activate any of your tech. You can call him with this. That is all you get Stark." Tony stared at the phone in his hand and that smile became bigger.

"Thank you." Tony bit on his lip a little and he reached his hand out. He took the phone and he immediately started to punch in the phone number for Steve's dinosaur cellphone. He wasn't sure where he currently was and he had no idea what time it was for Steve. He hoped that he had the phone and Tony waited on the line.

"Hello?" He heard that voice and Tony almost burst into a million pieces. The way Steve Rogers answered the phone just DID SOMETHING to his bodyyyy. Tony smiled and he started to talk.

"Hello my sunshine boo, how are you?" Tony rhymed and timed what he said expertly. His voice beamed with joy and the sorcerer beside him rolled his eyes. Sunshine boo was something that Stephen Strange had never expected to hear in his lifetime.

"I'm doing all right. I've received some bad news about you. What is going on?" Steve was very concerned and pretty irritated. Sarah was beyond herself. Tony scratched his head and he huffed a sigh into the phone.

"The never ending saga of the Mandarin has returned. I've kinda been at war with the mystic arts for a long time, didn't realize it, and now they will not let me leave. That's the short summary. What are you wearing now? I need a visual." Tony bit that lip and he heard a mixture of reactions from Steve.

He could hear all the questions as the soldier processed the words. Dr. Strange almost laughed. Tony was so bizarre. His summary of the situation was too much for him to bear. Strange reached over and he took the phone from his hand. Tony gasped and he looked at that WIZARD PRICK.

"Hello? Steve Rogers? This is Stephen Strange. I don't need to know what you are wearing. I want to properly explain the situation as I currently understand it." The sorcerer made a gesture with his hand and his cloak emerged.

Tony tried to grab that phone. He tried to snag it before Strange floated away. Up he went and he listened to Steve. Strange was informed that it was not ok for him to hold Tony anywhere against his will. Strange just listened to his lecture and he smiled down at Tony.

Eventually, Dr. Strange was able to get a word in.

"He can't leave until we form a solution. If you come here then we will have to shut you down. It's just that simple. Tony has been storing up countless amounts of energy and we are beginning to understand why. You can't interfere."

He listened as Steve responded. Steve wanted him to put Tony back on the phone. The sorcerer floated downward and he handed it over. Tony jerked away from him a bit and he pressed the phone to his ear.

"I'm here and I'll be fine. Seriously. They just need to somehow extract the Mandarin out of me? Or they plan to destroy my suit and rings. I think.. or they have to kill me. That's what I was told. Now, tell me what you're wearing."

Steve DID NOT like what he heard. He scowled into the phone and ignored the part about his clothing.

"Sarah has already made her first move. She used Pepper's Rescue armor that you have in your lab and she just headed to Asgard. Whitney has been ill Tony. She's not well right now so Sarah is on her way to get you. Not me."

. . . WHAT? Tony sat up straight and he looked up at Dr. Strange. His daughter was dimension hopping? On her own? Tony's mouth fell open wide.

"Is it weird that I feel super prideful right now? That news just made me fill with joy." Tony felt so proud of his baby girl. He gushed with a happy warmth and he really wanted to hug something.

"I couldn't convince her not to go. Like father like daughter? Is that a saying?" Steve felt a mixture of emotions. Sarah was so intelligent and now, she was pissed off.

"I don't think anyone there will attack her, but she is on her way to you whether they like it or not. I love you Tony and I've got to go. Don't die on me. I need you." Steve just hung up.

He was in an odd place in his head and he didn't want to talk any longer. Tony stared ahead and he heard nothing but silence on the line. He had so much information to take in and he could only stare.

Dr. Strange took his damn phone back and he glared.

* * *

Chapter End:

Short but sweet. Thanks for reading! Feedback is always love. Stay tuned for more.


	11. American Daydream

CHAPTER WARNING! this chapter contains details on the film Avengers Endgame. if you haven't seen it, this chapter is definitely a spoiler. you've been warned.

* * *

Chapter 11: Infinito Chapters: American Daydream

* * *

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. OFFICE #344, 1997**.

_Steve Rogers was just about to leave work. He was all packed up and ready to go. At the time, Sarah was six years old, Tony was with Stark Industries doing his thing, and Whitney was with Roger Vane._

_The space travel and all the Thanos business was long behind them. None of them had heard from the older Tony or Steve in years. That thought wasn't even in Steve's mind as he got himself ready to leave his office._

_Steve crossed over the space and he put his hand on the door. He turned the knob and Steve heard a quiet beep. He looked at his hand for a moment and then he looked over at his desk. He heard the sound again and he turned away from the door entirely._

_Steve quietly walked toward his desk. He opened the drawer and he looked at the transmitter. The soldier's heart began to pump as he picked it up. He pressed the button on the machine and accepted the transmission._

_The older Tony appeared on the small screen. Steve just stared and he tried to swallow down a breath._

_"Wow. Look at you. Suit and tie.. Brooklyn pie. How are you Baby Steve?" Big Tony tried to rhyme and he thought it was quite successful. Steve continued to stare at the small screen._

_"Let's see.. I last saw you in 92 right? It's been five years? I think it's been five years. Either way, time is kind of irrelevant. How are you?"_

_"I'm.." Steve looked down at his desk. He couldn't believe the situation. Baby Steve was a little more than overwhelmed. Some cat officially had his tongue._

_"It's a bit of a strange time for me. I've got a lot going on. Soooo busy. Did Big Steve and I ever admit to you two babies that our battle with Thanos was just a test run? We never really faced him again here? I swear I mentioned it to one of you. Anyway, we're finally going to face him. We're going to fight him and I want to see you. In person, you busy?"_

_Steve was kinda in a state of shock. Tony said so much to him and he really had to grasp it all. Whoa.._

_The future came a knocking and Steve wasn't prepared in any way._

_"I'm not busy. I was just heading home."_

_"Groovy. I'll be right over." Big Tony ended the transmission and Steve still stared. Memories flooded back to him. Feelings and this, intense whirlpool of emotions lodged deep in his chest. Steve was really thrown off._

_He saw that suit rift it's way into his office. Steve stared up as the older Tony arrived. Back in time. Booh yah. His suit touched the floor and it began to disassemble._

_They both just stared. Tony smiled and Steve smiled back. The younger Tony was really starting to look similar. His face had matured but he wasn't quite at that state._

_Steve stepped closer to the older Tony and then he looked down at something in his hand._

_"I brought you something. We'll talk about it later tho. We have too much ground to cover first." Tony hid the item behind his back. No peeking._

_Ok, Steve tried to control himself. He felt so many different things at once and he had to take in a deep breath. Big Tony set the item on the desk and he tossed his arms upward slightly._

_"I'm ready Steve." He opened his stance a little bit and he acted expectant. He had a gigantic smile. Baby Steve was confused. He gave a short laugh and he just shook his head._

_"Ready? Ready for what? Tony you're so crazy.. a good crazy of course." Steve just shook his head again and he stared at that smile. Big Tony clapped his hands together and he rubbed them a little bit. He looked around Steve's lovely office._

_He saw a picture of Sarah Rogers and a picture of his younger self making an awkward face. It was cute. Tony liked the look of it. He even saw a picture of Whitney Nefaria. She was at the Stark home and she was giving Sarah a kiss on the cheek. Tony knew that his younger self took the picture. It was just his style. He scanned the room again and then he looked back at the younger version of his snookums._

_Tony laughed at the thought. It was all business, no pleasure for them in his dimension. That changed nothing of course. They were always together, no matter what._

_"I'm ready to tell you the rest of the story. You've been waiting for quite a while." Tony leaned against the desk and Steve's expression softened._

_He wanted to know what happened to the older Tony in his dimension. He knew that they faced Thanos once and many people died. Then, their older selves came to help them._

_Steve wanted to know the whole story. He wanted to know how they chose to live._

_"Her name is Morgan. Morgan Stark. Remember when you busted me doing some excellent dance moves on the ship? That was exclusive content for Pepper and my daughter."_

_Tony looked at the picture of Sarah Rogers again. Their features were similar. Tony's features were dominate for Morgan and for Sarah. He studied her picture and then he looked at Steve._

_"My younger self still has a deep fear within him. What happened to him probably means that he will never be exactly like me. I felt his trauma and all that pain. But, I would never hide my daughter and not make my daughter a Stark."_

_Tony didn't know why he explained all that. He just wanted Steve to know and understand his baby self a bit more. When he looked at Sarah's picture his mind went there._

_"He's a trooper tho. I honestly can't do this with Mini-me. I know how upset it will make the both of us. His heart really needs to be protected. That's why he's got you, right?" Tony looked at the younger Steve._

_Steve nodded his head and those emotions kicked back in. He was receiving answers to questions that he never thought he would receive. He thought about his Tony and all the trauma he went through. He didn't need to be like his older self._

_Steve didn't hope for that. It was just little things that he noticed every now and then. Certain expressions came to him as he got older. Baby Tony grew more and more and matured in so many ways. His humor reminded him of the older Tony everyday. They were almost fused into one._

_Tony set the picture down and changed the subject. The subject of his younger self sent him on a shame spiral. No thanks._

_"Big Steve and I branched off on different paths after the snap. We came back together for you two and some other shenanigans. And, now we're really ready to take him down. I'm here to tell you goodbye."_

_Tony picked up that item off the desk and he showed it to Steve. It was a notebook. Steve was very familiar with those. The soldier's heart started to ache when he heard the word goodbye._

_That word was not allowed in his office. His office, his rules._

_"I feel like this is the safest place to leave an archaic, tangible form of my life's work. I had to spend a good deal of time by some lake to put it together. I had to do it with this thing called a pen...and paper. Go figure." Tony smiled and Steve couldn't control his heart. He was so happy to see him and he started to feel sad._

_His comment about the pen and paper made Steve laugh. Tony looked at that beautiful smile._

_"I want you to keep it safe for me. Hopefully, you'll never have to use it but, it's there for you if you do. I'm completely shutting down the connection between this dimension and mine. We have brilliant plans and some not-so brilliant plans ahead with the Thanos bulllllshit. Once it's done this, this is all done. Time to move on. However you can."_

_Steve accepted the notebook and he stared down at the floor. He didn't want any of it to end. He adored the older Tony and he missed his older self. They were like his big brothers. He knew that the younger Tony would be very upset._

_"Are you happy here Steve? Your older self has a plan in mind. If one of us bites the dust we set up a plan called Operation Happy Happy Joy Joy. He will travel back in time one more time if I'm no longer around and pick up some sweet lady that he's always wanted. And, if Big Steve bites the dust then, I'm back on the quiet lake with my baby girl. So, are you happy here?"_

_Big Tony really needed to know. The happiness of the younger Steve was very important to him. He closed his eyes and waited for his response._

_His older self intended to go back to Peggy Carter if Tony didn't survive? Steve thought about their plans and he looked at the notebook in his hand._

_"I don't predict a doomsday situation for us in this time. I don't feel like I will ever have to make a decision like that Tony. Thanks to the two of you."_

_As for him being happy? Steve's mouth slipped into a smile and he looked at the pictures on his desk. He focused on one picture and he realized that something wasn't complete._

_"I don't want to travel to any other time. I want to be present, right now. I was woken up here because you're younger self needed me. I see it as a new form of our fate and I accept it. So, I intend to grow old. I want to die chopping apples or something.. I am happy here and there is only one thing I have left to accomplish."_

_He wanted to bring Whitney Nefaria into the fold and do what he really wanted to do. Steve didn't know when it would happen, but he had felt it in his heart for a long time._

_He wanted them both, and eventually he would get what he wanted. The older Tony smiled and he nodded his head. He didn't need any further clarification than what he just heard._

_"So that's that. Will you shake on it? I just feel like it suits the mood." Tony held his grin and he extended his hand. Steve smiled and he took the hand that was in front of him. They formed a handshake and Steve gripped that notebook._

_The older Tony gently pulled Steve into a kiss. He couldn't leave him without kissing those lips one last time. They all had shit to do and it was time to get down to business. Steve dropped the notebook on the desk and he kissed Tony back._

_He gripped his face and really pulled him in. Their kiss subsided and they both took a step back. Steve watched that suit as it formed over Tony's body._

_"Goodbye Baby Steve. Take care of Mini-me for me please. You're right, he woke you up because he really needs you. He's still struggling even after all this time. We're experts at it, you know?" Tony knew his younger self. How could he not._

_The older Tony rifted his way back home. Steve stared up at the space where he was and he closed his eyes. He picked up the notebook and he headed home._

~~~~~~/~~~~~~

**TONY STARK'S LAB, BROOKLYN NY, 2009.**

That same Steve Rogers stared at the same notebook he received. He stood in his version of the present and he stared at the notes.

Sarah just teleported herself to Asgard, Tony was stuck in Kathmandu, and Whitney was sick upstairs and she could barely get out of bed.

Steve felt like he was needed in three different directions. He stared at the notebook and his mind just swamped with stress. Sarah did something for him.

Before she left she did something just for him. She read through the notes that the older Tony wrote and she double checked the connection on Steve's transmitter. He basically provided her with a How-To guide on everything that he did.

She fixed the connection and set it according to what was written. Steve accepted the transmitter and Sarah took off. Out the dimension she went.

We'll get to her in a moment. Steve had something very important that he needed to do. He went through the settings and he set a date.

He chose Peggy Carter's birthday, and just for fun he picked a very random year. He knew the outcome of the Thanos adventure, so he knew exactly where his older self was.

Steve chose the year 1952. He just wanted to see where his older self was at. He hoped that he still held onto his transmitter. If not, Steve understood. He set his transmitter for the older Steve's unit and he attempted communication.

Steve waited and he stared at the machine.

At that exact same time, fifty some odd years in the past, the older Steve Rogers accepted the transmission. He was just about to leave his house. Big Steve had people in the car waiting for him.

He stopped what he was doing and he stared at a younger version of himself. He never expected to hear from anyone ever again. Big Steve almost started to cry. He smiled and greeted his younger self.

"How are you?"

"I'm doing well. Thank you. I need to ask you something if you have a chance?" Baby Steve wasn't sure what his older self was doing. He knew that he was probably going to take Peggy out dancing. That's what he would have done.

"I've got the chance." Big Steve smiled. He could tell that his younger self was under stress. Baby Steve just had to spit his question out. He knew that his older self was bound to have a child or two at that point.

"I'm having a second child. Sarah is all grown up and now I'm a few months away from having a son. But, Whitney has been very ill. I wondered if, if you could relate to that issue?"

The older Steve turned his head. Yes. He could relate to that issue and he was able to provide his younger self with some peace of mind.

"Wait, now YOU'RE having a child with Whitney? How the heck did that happen?" Big Steve needed to lighten the mood. His younger self laughed very loudly and he started to nod his head.

"I stole her from Tony. I'm with them both and it just sort of happened." Of course, Steve knew HOW it happened. Don't we all? He laughed again and he noticed that his older self held a gentle expression. He heard the name Tony and Big Steve had to take a moment to suppress everything that he felt. He chose to remember nothing but good times. That person changed his life.

"How is he? Is he still a handful and a half?" Big Steve couldn't wait to hear about the younger Tony. He knew that he had to wrap the conversation up. He hated that but, it was almost time for him to leave. He was about to head out on a double date for his wife's birthday. The other couple was Howard Stark and Maria Carbonell.

"He's good. Right now, Dr. Strange is holding him hostage. He'll talk his way out of it, I'm sure."

"Strange is a strange one. But, he is a good person. Tell Tony I said hello, if you could?" Steve wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Pandora's box needed her lid to be sealed tight. Both Steve's understood that and they both planned to make sure that happened.

"I will. Of course."

"Now, about your son? Peggy was drained physically throughout her entire pregnancy. Guess what, it's all our fault. Some of the serum passes to the child and it is draining all of her strength. Whitney is a strong woman. I can tell. She will be fine." Big Steve solved the issue and the younger Steve breathed in a deep sigh of relief.

He almost dropped down to the floor. He was so glad to receive that news. He covered his eyes with his hand and he just stood there.

"Maybe, you and I can leave this channel open? Just for the two of us. If you need me, I'm here. Think it over? I've got to head out now Steve. Good to see you." The older Steve gave him a sincere smile and then he ended the transmission. He placed the transmitter in his desk and he grabbed his jacket.

Baby Steve stared at his hand. He closed his eyes and wiped away several tears.

He went to answer his older self. Too late. The transmission had ended. Steve picked up the notebook from Big Tony and he looked at the transmitter in his other hand. He put them both in the safe and he headed back upstairs.

He received all the updates he needed and now it was time for him to shift gears. Whitney and that baby needed his full attention.

* * *

Chapter End:

thanks so much for reading. more to come. feedback is always love and stay tuned!


	12. Sarah

Chapter 12: Infinito Chapters: Sarah

* * *

Sarah transported herself to Asgard. She wanted to end up at the tower where she knew Thor and his family lived.

She didn't accomplish that, but she adapted. Sarah stuck her landing in a random location. She saw the tower way off in the distance. She was inside the armor that belonged to Pepper Potts. The Mark 1616. R.E.S.C.U.E.

Her father created the armor for Pepper just in case there was a threat at the company. He was adding additional features and Sarah often sat with him when he worked.

"Friday? Baby steps please. I need to get to that tower." Sarah looked at her destination. She was already inside the Mandarin Armor back in the day. It maneuvered her and protected her so she wasn't afraid. Now, Sarah had to orchestrate Pepper's armor on her own.

Friday got to work and Sarah took off into the sky. She flew all the way over to the landing dock.

"Scan for Thor." Friday initiated an area scan and Sarah looked around. The scanner picked up someone in the distance. One of Thor's friends was close to the loading dock. Fandral. Sarah flew over to him.

Fandral the "dashing" was securing a ship. He was startled when he saw a bright purple alien suit, thing as it approached him. Sarah snapped open the helmet and she looked at Fandral.

"Where is Thor? I need to speak to him please." Sarah asked politely despite being in a bad mood. Fandral recognized her immediately and he was a bit shocked. Thor was? Where?

Fandral had no idea where he was. He looked at the landscape of Asgard and he thought about the last time he saw Thor.

"He might not be here. I haven't seen him around." Fandral gave her an honest response and Sarah continued her scan of the area. He didn't pop up and Sarah's anger began to increase.

"Will someone communicate with him if Asgard is in danger?" Sarah asked as she looked at several floating ships.

"If Asgard, is in danger? Fandral thought he heard the young woman incorrectly. He scratched his head and looked at the armor.

"He will be notified immediately."

"Good." Sarah latched the helmet in place and she flew up. She extended her hand out toward the ships. She tensed her body for a moment and took a deep breath.

When she exhaled, she opened fire on every ship that she saw on the loading dock. It was an extreme decision for her to make. She was technically opening fire on Asgard. The thought it was scary but, she needed to get to her father.

Sometimes you gotta crack a few eggs. Fandral yelled out and he covered his head with his hands. The ships were destroyed and he looked up at the armor. It seemed like the tower was under attack.

Many Asgardians began to head that way. Sarah saw a fleet of them approach the docks and she turned to face them.

"Sarah, defense mode has been initiated." Friday let her know that the suit was going to protect her ass. Her nerves started to spark beneath her skin, like fireworks. The Asgardian warriors were close. Sarah watched their arrival and a thick sweat started to build on her forehead.

Then she saw that lightning. A trail of lightning touched the ground and everything began to shake. Thor arrived and he inspected the scene.

"Identify yourself immediately." Thor jumped her shit right off the bat. He gripped that hammer and he looked pretty pissed.

Sarah removed the helmet and she looked at Thor. She only identified herself visually. She did not say one word.

Thor was in disbelief. He looked at Sarah and then he inspected the suit that she was in. He turned toward the warriors that were about to rip her to shreds and he held out his hand.

"It's fine. I know this woman. Or at least, I think I know this woman." Thor relaxed his stance and he set his hammer to his side. He propped it like a cane and he smiled at Sarah.

"I need you to take me to Dr. Strange. He used his sling ring to take me to the Kamar-taj. I don't know how to get there and I don't have time to do a map quest. He lied to me and I need to get to him."

"Lied to you? Stephen Strange is an honorable man. You just blew up five, no, six of my ships." Thor truly enjoyed what he looked at. The daughter of Tony Stark looked lethal. But at the same time she held that authoritative nature of Steve Rogers.

How exciting. Thor had a giant smile.

"I don't care, Thor. We made a deal with Strange and he lied to me. He told me he would train us and there would be no tricks. We went in there after he gained our trust. Now, they are holding my father against his will. That is unacceptable." Sarah was determined to get her way. She felt like she was in the right.

Thor approached Sarah. He stood in front of her and he looked at those brown roots. His eyes went from her hair to that sunflower necklace. The helmet was removed so her neck was partially exposed. He stared at it and thought it over.

"I will take you to him. This needs to be cleared up immediately because I will not have any of you disputing."

Thor looked at her face and she nodded her head. Ok good. Time to go. Sarah looked off because she was ready to leave.

Thor pointed at her necklace.

"Just tell me about that necklace. I wonder about it every time I see you." Thor asked his question and Sarah's eyes opened wide. The other Asgardians that were also on the loading dock tried to smother out the flames from the ships.

Thor ignored all that. The necklace and the information was more important. Sarah brought her focus to Thor and she cleared her throat.

"It was a gift. Someone named Sam Wilson gave it to me. It's very special to me and so is he." Sarah gave him his answer. Now she wanted to leave. Thor smiled and he stared at the necklace.

"Is he worthy? You are the daughter of Steve Rogers after all. He needs to be worthy." Thor was serious. Steve Rogers was someone that he deeply admired. His adoptive daughter could only be with someone that was truly worthy. End of story. Sarah was shocked by the question. Her eyes became wide once again.

"I think he is. Maybe, you'll meet him someday." Sarah never thought of something like that before. A person being worthy or not worthy? That felt cruel. She thought about Sam, and then she thought about Roberto.

Roberto da Costa was not worthy. She thought that Thor would not approve of him. Both of her fawmers wouldn't either. Her mother really didn't approve but she never admitted it.

More importantly, Sarah didn't find him worthy. He wasn't worthy of her time or energy. The whole comment about worthiness just made sense to her young mind.

"I hope so. Let's go clear up this mess." Thor got even closer. The helmet of the armor closed over her face and she looked at the God of Thunder. He gently grabbed her hand. She watched him as he started to swing that hammer around.

"Wait?! Won't I blow up between different atmospheres? Won't my body be crushed or something?" A fear washed up within her. She was still learning about dimension hopping. Sarah was scared. Thor's grip on her hand tightened.

"Trust me sunflower. No harm will come to you." Thor smiled and he spun that hammer at the quickest pace. The two of them took off through the universe. Sarah was overwhelmed by all the visuals. Everything beamed by her and she tried to take it all in.

They were on their way to the Kamar-taj. Sarah was ready to give the Ancient One and Dr. Strange a piece of her mind.

At the same time, Tony Stark took that shower. He promised to comply and it felt like he came to an understanding with Strange. He wasn't off the hook at all. No way.

He got dressed in a fresh pair of training clothes and then he left the bathroom. Dr. Strange was still in the room. He was reading. The sorcerer glanced up at Tony briefly. He looked at his clothes and then Strange shifted his leg.

He focused back on the book and Tony sat down on the bed. He stared at his mystical babysitter. Tony wondered, is that shit he was reading actually interesting? Or.. whut.

Tony tried to rub the pain out of one of his arm muscles. He felt like he pulled it when he epically almost died on the side of the building.

"Instead of us sitting here being bored, do you know what we could do?" Tony asked as the sorcerer's eyes skimmed over a spell. Tony shifted around and he sighed. He wanted to doooooooooo stuff. He didn't want to be a prisoner. A million different things came to his mind. They could do so many things.

One thing in particular came to his mind. Tony held a grin and he decided to test the waters. Their little chat on the roof put Tony in a playful mood.

"Did you hear me wizard? Do you know what we could do? It's not boring, that's for sure. I'll give you that one hint." Tony gripped the side of the mattress and he waited. He was restless and he twisted up the dull sheet beneath him with both of his hands. His smile was devious. Tony had been in a mood for months. Steve's phone calls and love chats didn't help him.

The eyes that skimmed the spell broke from the words. Strange's eyes lifted from the page and he looked at Tony. He focused on that smile and then he looked at his posture. The sorcerer made a judgement call. The body language of Tony Stark was very flirtatious, very sexual. He was flirtatious and fluid. Strange felt like the inventor wanted to leap up from that bed and truly relieve that boredom.

No way. Strange turned his focus back to his book and he tried not to smile. They both heard a knock on the door. Tony looked up. Strange closed the book and he turned his focus as well.

"The Ancient One wants to see both of you." Karl Mordo gave them a message and Tony stood up. The palms of his hands began to itch. He needed to do something and he hated it when he got that way.

Mordo walked away from the door and Strange stood up. He looked at Tony and carried the book with him.

"After you." The sorcerer waved his hand and Tony rolled his eyes. He walked on and headed out of his room. The two walked all the way to the room of the Ancient One. She was seated on the floor.

"Have a seat in front of me Stark. I have done some calculations on this Mandarin problem." The Ancient One pointed at a spot on the floor in front of her. Tony inhaled and headed her way.

He sat down on the floor. He mimicked her posture and seated position.

"I think I know what you've been unconsciously looking for. Your dimension wide hunt for information and metals have become a little more clear in my mind." She smiled at Tony.

The Ancient One turned her head and she looked at Strange. The Eye of Agamotto floated upward and Strange gasped. It was removed from his possession and it floated over to the Ancient One.

It stopped in front of her and she slowly opened it. The green core of the artifact revealed itself to Tony. His face was illuminated with the green light.

When his eyes locked onto the stone within the eye a fire began to burn beneath his skin. His temperature increased and something started to stir inside his body. For some reason, Tony needed to grab the stone.

He tried to grab for it but the Ancient One forced him to stop. She locked that body up tight.

"Have you been looking for the infinity stones? Is that your plan Mandarin?" She no longer spoke to Tony. He was the person that the Mandarin chose to hide in.

The Mandarin was an ancient warrior. His story had many branches to it and the Ancient One knew of his wickedness long before any of them were born.

She knew where his "home" was and she knew that the Mandarin infiltrated Tony out of desperation.

"You entered this body to preserve yourself. You were dying weren't you? About to explode like a white dwarf star. You saw a brilliant, beautiful, strong human being placed in front of you and you couldn't resist." The Ancient One didn't blame him. She understood that level of desperation.

"When he killed you, your spirit was free and you entered the link you established." That small contact between Tony and the Mandarin was just the start. It was the gateway for him to fuse their souls.

She knew that the Mandarin was intelligent. He masked his behavior with Tony. He was able to hide in plain sight and attempt to gather the stones.

Tony's actions went unnoticed for a time. He started to attract the attention of Dr. Strange. Now, there they were. The Ancient One returned the Eye of Agamotto to it's new protector and the thoughts within Tony subsided. The Mandarin tried to revert inward and hide himself again.

It wasn't technically a conscious soul. It didn't behave like another personality. The Mandarin wasn't "inside" Tony's body.

The purpose of the Mandarin was instilled in him. His goals and all his ambition. It weaved itself with the desires and goals that Tony had within himself.

That was not something that could easily be corrected. They were very intertwined and the Mandarin had rooted himself deep within Tony. Since he was eighteen years old.

Tony remained in place. The Ancient One locked him in a trance and she looked at Dr. Strange.

"I'm afraid this is a very tricky situation Strange. There may only be one concrete solution." She looked at Tony Stark.

"We can't allow another Thanos to emerge. That is what will happen if this doesn't get corrected. An extraction of something that interwoven would kill him. The rings are irrelevant now that we know his true objective. Destroying those is a waste of time." She listed off her thoughts as she looked at the beautiful human being in front of her.

Strange held that book in his hand and he looked at him too. He understood what the Ancient One was saying. Strange began to feel a pull to his chest.

"He might have to die Stephen. Right now, that is the smartest solution." The Ancient One looked at every curve to his face. Her eyes traced his features and she stopped at his eyes.

Dr. Strange did not like what he heard. He looked at the book in his hand and he started to think.

His thoughts were interrupted. A very loud crash was heard outside the Ancient One's room. Strange turned his head and he went to the door.

The Ancient One kept Tony in place and then she stood up. She followed Strange and she looked outside the door.

They both looked at Thor Odinson. He crash landed and woke up the place. Sarah stood beside him and she let go of his hand.

The faceplate flipped up and she stared at those two LIARS. All she had was her anger, her willpower, and a friggen powerful suit.

"I want my father. I know I can't defeat you but, I'll die trying. You're not going to keep him here any longer." Sarah was so upset. She was ready to throw down and fight them both.

Thor stood between the group and he brought his hands up. He didn't want a battle to continue between the mystics and the humans. It needed to be resolved immediately.

"Sarah, your father needs to remain here. Please trust us. We are trying to help him and keep you all safe."

"Then, you can't kick me out of here. I need to be here with him. I want to know what you are doing with my father. If you lie to me again or try to remove me, I WILL DESTROY THIS ENTIRE PLACE."

Sarah intended to destroy everything in her path. She wanted to get all that anger out of her system. She latched that helmet back in place and she started to scan everything around her.

Her father was located. Sarah looked in his direction and the suit shifted into it's attack mode. Dr. Strange and the Ancient One looked at the young woman. Her rage had just begun to surface.

Dr. Strange approached her. He locked up into a defensive stance just in case.

"Sarah." He tried to get her attention. She was about to make an attempt to take her father out of the Kamar-taj. Strange could tell that she was going to go for him. She planned to blow up the wall and snatch him from the ground.

"Sarah." She continued to plot. Strange brought his hands up and his face softened. He shut down his defensive stance. He said her name for a third time and she looked in his direction.

Sarah was a nervous wreck. She had a horrible feeling in her stomach and it was the reason behind her actions. They forced her to leave for a reason.

Sarah would not be removed again.

* * *

Chapter End:

Thanks so much for reading! Stay tuned for a few more. Feedback is always love. Thank youuuuu.


	13. Little Lion Man

Chapter 13: Infinito Chapters: Little Lion Man

* * *

"Omnipotent Vishanti, empower my amulet. Remove the spell that clouds his mind." Dr. Strange stood above the frozen form of Tony. The inventor was enveloped with a bright light and Sarah covered her eyes.

She was allowed to sit in the room. They came to an understanding about Tony. The Ancient One and Dr. Strange told her that they would exhaust every spell in the book.

They did not inform her about the Ancient One's preferred choice. She thought it was best to end the life of the host body. That plan was put on the back burner without any discussion between them.

Strange and the Ancient One were unable to discuss it with Thor and Sarah present. Besides, Strange had something on his mind that he needed to chew on. He gave numerous spells and enchantments a shot.

At the moment, he attempted to use the Eye of Agamotto to remove the attachment to Tony's soul. It did not work because Tony's mind was not clouded. He had no affect on his mind.

"I am going to attempt to extract it from him." The Ancient One looked over at Sarah. She sat against the wall and she stared at her father with a frightened look on her face. He looked lifeless and they kept doing all kinds of crazy shit to his body.

She knew that it had to have some sort of an affect. How could it not?!

"I don't want your father to see you. You will distract him and it will complicate things. You will be put into the mirror dimension until we are done. You will still be able to see what we are doing, but you're not going to like it." The Ancient One had to warn her. Sarah mentally tried to brace herself.

She adjusted her seated position and Thor sat down beside her. He offered her his hand. She looked at it and grabbed it right away. She started to squeeze it. The mirror dimension unfolded around her and she gasped in a deep breath.

"What if they kill him? Do you think all of this could kill him?" She was FREAKING OUT. Sarah was so tense and she watched with tears in her eyes. It was too much. She understood why they wanted her to leave.

Too bad. She wiped her face and gripped that hand. Her focus was at ten million percent.

Thor just held her hand and he watched the scene in front of him. He did not like what he witnessed. Everything was thoroughly explained to Sarah and Thor. The threat of someone else seeking the infinity stones was too great of a risk.

Tony Stark had become a very powerful mortal. Thor thought about the Iron Man. He stared and then turned his focus to the young Iron Maiden. Their connection could not be hidden any longer.

Thor's focus snapped back toward the middle of the room. The Ancient One released Tony from his trance and his mind was woken up.

Tony fought for breath and he held his body up from the ground. He wanted to collapse. Tony held his torso up from the mat below him and he struggled to focus. He wheezed and turned his body around. Shit. He studied his surroundings and he saw Strange and the Ancient One.

"Which one of you kicked my ass in my sleep? It was you, wasn't it.." Tony breathlessly pointed his words at Dr. Strange. Tony received no response whatsoever.

Tony couldn't have that. He almost sat his body up entirely. He felt like shit. Massacred to the maxxxx.

"That behavior is very contradictory to our rooftop rendezvous. What happened to the sweetheart that was on the roof?" Tony just had to point that out and he tried to get a rise out of Strange. The sorcerer slowly smiled and then he gently rolled his eyes.

Sarah listened to her father FLIRT AROUND with Dr. Strange. That was just typical behavior from him so she kinda got the feeling that he was all right? The truth was, Tony felt like he was dying. He slowly stood up and looked at the two people in front of him.

For some reason, he felt like he was staring death in the face. He could feel it in his heart and he couldn't shake the thought.

The bald one, she looked like she had some not so cool plans for Tony. He stared at her anyway and tried to stand up straight.

"Anthony I am going to attempt to remove what has been intertwined with your soul. This will most likely hurt. Strange will hold you in place with a spell and I will handle the extraction. Understand?"

Tony inhaled and a deep friggen fear rose to his heart. He did not like the sound of the plan at all. Tony closed his eyes as they filled to the brim with tears. He sent a thought out into the world. He repeated a mantra in his head over and over. He took a moment for himself.

He thought: "I love you Sarah, I love you Steve, I love you Whitney, and I love your squishy baby that is on his way."

Tony thought that on repeat and then he opened his eyes.

"I understand. Hit me with it." Tony swallowed all the terrible thoughts about his death and he closed his eyes again. He heard Strange step closer. That symbol thing popped up and Tony tensed up slightly. He felt his body relax on it's own and he drew in a few shallow breaths.

He was locked in place. Tony tried to move one finger. It didn't work. He heard the Ancient One move and his heart rate really escalated. His fear shot through the roof. She spoke out an incantation and Tony felt a force move throughout his body.

It felt like his bones were being stretched. Actually? It felt like they were being sucked out by some force and pulled in one direction. He was held in place and his movement was limited. But, his mouth managed to open.

His ability to scream wasn't shut off. His bones or some shit in his body was pulled in the Ancient One's direction. Tony started to scream at the top of his lungs. Holy HELL it hurt. It hurt really badly and Tony vocalized that fact immediately.

Sarah could not control herself. She kicked and tried to get up from her seat. Thor kept her in place and she started to yell her head off at Dr. Strange and the Ancient One.

She screamed that they were hurting him. She begged them to stop.

"They cannot hear you Sarah. They will not perform that ritual on him for much longer. They can't. I won't allow it." He tried to console her but it didn't work. Sarah tried to get to her feet. Thor held her tight. Sarah was horrified. She could see something within her father's body being pulled. She could actually see it.

There was no way, how the fuck?! She started to scream again and the Ancient One released Tony's body.

Dr. Strange steadied him and he walked over to Tony. Tony looked right at that douchebag wizard and tears really began to flow down his face. Holy fuck. Tony thought he was a goner. The pain was too much and Tony was pretty close to passing out.

"We only have one option. There is only one Stephen." The Ancient One did not want to see him suffer any longer. Dr. Strange was chewing on an idea for some time.

He looked at Tony and then he looked at his mentor. He concluded his thoughts and his decision formed. He decided not to agree with her.

"We need to spare his life. I have a solution and I will take full responsibility." Strange did not want Tony to die.

"It cannot be extracted Stephen. What you intend to do does not remove the risk. It will only prolong the inevitable." The Ancient One knew what his idea was. She knew the thoughts that he had brewing in his mind and heart.

Dr. Strange truly was a good person. She knew that was secretly his best trait.

"I understand that and I have to disagree. I.. " The sorcerer could tell that the Ancient One was reading his thoughts. He felt her presence inside his head.

He needed some breathing room. He walked up to Tony and he opened up a portal to somewhere else.

"I can't think in here. I'll discuss my solution with Tony. This situation is on me entirely now. I don't want to hear about it again from you." Strange decided to rebel against the Ancient One. She stared at him and then she just let him go.

He took Tony and he went through the portal. In an instant, Sarah saw her father disappear. It seriously was way too much for her young heart. The mirror dimension was forced away. The Ancient One stared at Thor and Sarah as they came into view.

She wanted to go home. Her energy was non existent and her heart ached. That madness was too much. She received no further reassurances from the Ancient One, or any information. Dr. Strange had her father and he didn't want him to die.

Sarah wasn't satisfied, but she needed to go home. She travelled with Thor and returned the armor to it's proper place. She thanked him and gave him a hug. The God of Thunder tried to apologize on the behalf of the mystic arts.

..she told him to save it. That wasn't necessary but, she appreciated the effort. They said their goodbyes and the till we meet agains. Sarah travelled to the top floor and she knocked on the door. It was the middle of the afternoon in New York.

Steve made Whitney some food and she was up and about. She refused to stay bedridden even though her body felt drained. She could only stomach Steve's made with love sandwiches. They both were eating and Steve answered the door.

His eyes flew open as he stared at his daughter. Sarah looked so distraught. He could tell that she had been crying and Steve looked over at Whitney.

Sarah walked in and she sat down at the table. She grabbed a sandwich and started to chow down.

Tony was completely out of it. He thought that he heard Dr. Strange arguing with Mrs. Clean? He didn't want to think about it. Tony felt something soft beneath him. He closed his eyes and slept for centuries. He just breathed against whatever it was beneath him.

It felt like a bed. A nice, comfy, beautiful friggen bed. He knew that he definitely wasn't in that tiny ass room at the Kamar-taj. He also knew it wasn't his bed in Brooklyn. The bed he shared with Steve was warmer. Had different blankets, and it was shifted on a different side of the room.

Tony pressed his face against one of the pillows and then he opened his eyes. He looked to his right and his eyes slowly focused on Dr. Strange.

There he was, sitting next to the bed. He was reading that dusty, zillion-year-old book. Tony exhaled and he stretcheddddddd his body. He felt several bones pop around and crack. Nothing was broken within him but, everything felt sore.

"Where am I?" Tony started to look at his surroundings. It looked like he was in a penthouse suite or something. The colors were dark greys and dark blues.

"You're in my bedroom. This is my humble abode." Strange flipped the page in the book and he continued to read several disclaimers for the spell he performed. He was checking for loopholes and whatnot.

"Not bad. Definitely not what I expected but, not bad." Dr. Strange was so .. earthy or whatever. He seemed to really be at home at the Kamar-taj. The penthouse didn't quite fit the person Tony had just spent several months with.

The scenery felt out of place.

"I come here to think. I consider this place an old life. It's skin that has been shed." He used to be very materialistic and vain. Tony scratched at his neck a little and he pried his body upward into a seated position.

He didn't comment on the bachelor's suite. Tony looked around a bit more and then he just focused on Dr. Strange.

"You decided to save my ass and got into it with your baby-head mommy. Why?" Tony seriously thought that he was going to join the devil in the deep.

Stephen Strange closed that book and he brought his chair close to the edge of the bed. He sat back down and he sat right in front of Tony. He was ready to explain his decision and help Tony understand his actions.

"I saved your ass in the future too. Well, my older self spared the life of your older self. Only once. I did it because I know what you are truly willing to give up for others." Strange knew both versions of the story. Both versions of Tony Stark put an end to Thanos.

This version was intertwined with the Mandarin. That didn't mean that he was evil and would fulfill the goals of the Mandarin. Dr. Strange thought it would have the opposite affect at some point.

"What am I willing to give up? You think you know me don't you..."

"Don't say it."

"...wizard." Tony had to add that in and Dr. Strange saw it coming. He sighed and dropped his head. Tony tried not to laugh. Being in pain helped and he only managed to laugh a little. Strange stared at the edge of the bed.

He looked back up at Tony and he smiled at him.

"You're willing to give up your life for everyone else. Do you know how rare that is? So, I had to disagree with the Ancient One. If I'm wrong, and you do try something under the Mandarin's influence? I've constructed a plan."

Tony became quiet. He thought about each and every word that Strange just spoke. The words... He thought about his older self. That comment made his mind fill up with different emotions and thoughts about the scorpion king.

He was told that the connection had ended. He tried to communicate with his older a few times over the years. Tony received no response. The brunette forced the thought from his mind and he stared at Dr. Strange.

"What is your plan?" He felt very sad all of a sudden and he started to rub at the skin of his arm.

"Many years ago, Thor Odinson showed up at my door and asked me to help him correct all these, time issues that were created. Then, your older self came out of nowhere years after that and asked me to correct an issue between him and his younger self. You two were apparently connected despite the separation of the dimensions. You with me?"

Strange had to explain and Tony appeared to still be out of it. Tony blinked and nodded his head. He remembered that they were connected. The two versions of Steve were connected as well.

"I figured out how to end that connection. It's not the same as this Mandarin infiltration you've got on your plate. I'll figure that one out at some point. Maybe. But, I corrected your connection to your older self and now I've connected you and .."

Dr. Strange took a breath. What he had to say was a doozy. Tony followed along and he continued to stare at the sorcerer. He kinda followed where he was headed? But, kinda didn't have a clue?

"You've connected me with who?"

"Me. You and I are connected now. If the Mandarin's hold on you strengthens, then I will know and I will handle it. That was the only way to spare you. The Ancient One kinda wanted you dead."

Tony's jaw dropped to the floor. He stared at that douchebag wizard and his eyes were locked in place. Strange sat up in his seat and he just thought about his plan.

He knew all the details behind the connection. That part didn't matter. He needed to be assured that he kept the risk in check.

"Wait. Hold up. Hold up. You mean you and I are connected like I was with my older self."

"Yes. That is what I just said."

"You and me? I mean, you and I? But that.." THAT WAS INSANE. Tony started to remember what his older self told him. He was able to inform his damn dad about how he was because of that connection.

It was like, a monitoring system of LAME.

"He knew. He knew about my opium orgy because of that connection. When, when I'm getting LAID you're gunna know. THAT.."

That, was a problem. Tony's mouth remained wide open and Dr. Strange stared at Tony's face.

"Maybe, you don't have opium orgies? That would make this a little less awkward."

"FUCK THAT. YOU DOUCHEBAG WIZARD. OH. MYGAWD." Tony brought his hands up to his head and he gripped his hair. No way. No friggen way. Tony had a mental freak fest going on in his head.

"Our connection is also a bit different. Because we exist in the same dimension, it's kinda going to be a two way street." Dr. Strange just had to shrug a little. He brought his shoulders upward and he stood up from the chair.

"TWO WAY STREET?! You mean, I'll feel you too? That is too weird I .. I think your bald mommy needs to finish me off. Just end me now.." Hoooollllyyyyy shittttt. Tony's mind was blown to the moon.

He watched as Strange LAUGHED AT HIM. What the eff. He watched him set the book down on some desk.

"It will be undone when I eliminate the threat Tony. Try and be mature, this is no picnic for me either because you're such a PAIN IN THE ASS." The sorcerer yelled the last part and he left his own bedroom.

He needed to do other shit and he didn't want to focus on Tony any longer. It was now his responsibility to keep tabs on the Mandarin. He was given that task at the Kamar-taj but it did no good to keep Tony locked up.

Dr. Strange would kill him HIMSELF if they continued to remain in the same vicinity. The solution he orchestrated was best. They would just monitor each other? That wasn't that strange.. right? The sorcerer headed away because he needed to think. Tony was too damn noisy.

Tony just stared at the bedroom door and he tried to breathe.

* * *

Chapter End:

Thanks for reading. I just have a few more for ya and then this chap is concluded. Stay tuned and feedback is always love.


	14. I And Love And You (Part 1)

Chapter 14: Infinito Chapters: I And Love And You (Part One)

* * *

**TONY STARK'S OFFICE, 1997.**

_Tony was sitting at his desk. All on his lonesome and lost in his thoughts. He had a few meetings to get to but, he wasn't in the mood._

_He had a call come in. Tony actually answered it himself. At that point, Pepper was second in command. She was just too good to be a secretary. Tony tried out a few other people to do all the secretarial work but, meh, they just didn't feel right._

_Now, he was a big boy and he answered the phone all on his own._

_"Hello, this is Tony Stark."_

_"Hey kid, how the hell are you?"_

_Tony's heart smiled. His heart filled with warmth and then his face reciprocated the feeling. His smile stretched wide._

_"Hello my father. I'm good. How are you?" He was so happy to hear his father's voice. Howard Stark was happy to hear Tony's as well._

_"Very good. Your mom says hi. You all need to stop by before she goes insane."_

_"Done. We're all on our way. Right now." Tony smiled again and he looked at the actual date on the calendar. Hmmm he knew he could round everyone up and visit with his folks within that week._

_"I'm calling to get you guys here. And, I'm also calling because someone wanted to verify your whereabouts." Howard looked at the person that he referred to. He gave that person a warm smile and then he focused back on the phone._

_"Wha?.." Tony was a bit confused. Why was his father selling out his location. Tony smirked and started to mess around with stuff on his desk._

_"He's been going back and forth, back and forth. Should I, or shouldn't I? Maybe, I dunno. I've finally convinced him to talk to you."_

_"... who is it?" Tony was officially spaced. He thought it was some business dude that was scared to talk to him._

_"Love you kid. Get over here soon." The line went dead and Tony looked at the receiver. WHAT THE EFF? His daddy hung up on him?! Tony sat at the desk. He looked perplexed and he hung up the phone._ _The second he did he saw that suit. It rifted through the office space and the older Tony appeared from his dimension._

_The year for Baby Tony was 1997. The last time he saw him was 1992. He stared at his older self and his eyes almost filled with tears._ _It's true, you know? Absence really does make the heart grow fonder._

_That suit disassembled and Baby Tony saw that smile. That sly smile was wide._

_"Hey Mini-me." The older Tony stared at his younger self. He never actually got used to seeing him. It was always a friggen trip._ _It got really really quiet in that office. The younger Tony stood up at his desk and he remained silent. His older self looked very different. He looked well rested, relaxed, and very calm._

_"I saw your hubby earlier today. I gave him something that I want you to look at. The gift was supposed to be a substitute for our face-to-face but, dad wouldn't let me wimp out any longer."_

_Big Tony just spoke out the thoughts in his head and the other one continued his stare. He looked at the clothes that his older self wore. Normally, when he looked at his stolen clothing it sent Baby Tony on a rampage. Not this time. He saw one of his shirts, and he definitely saw his pants._

_"Those are my jeans.." Baby Tony finally spoke. His older self laughed at the comment but then he brushed it off with his sass._

_"Technically, my ass has been in them longer. They're mine till the end of time. I've taken my old room back again. I...missed it._

_Baby Tony just smiled. It was all he could do. His mind started to reflect on all the memories of his older self. Sure, at times it was a day-light nightmare. But, without him, Tony would have never learned the most important lessons in his life._

_The older Tony could see that his younger self was getting emotional. He cleared his throat and made it worse._

_"I didn't want to see you at all. I thought, how does one seriously look themself in the face and, say goodbye? How does one do that?" Big Tony looked down at his shoes. They had strategic plans in place. Backup plans would be a Hail Mary for sure, but, whatever. It was time for them to face the music._

_Baby Tony DID NOT like what he heard._

_"What are you talking about?" He walked around his desk. He stopped at the edge and he continued to stare at himself with a horrified look on his face._

_Big Tony walked a bit to his right. He glanced at the desk and he saw another set of adorable pictures. He stared at one of the pictures of Baby Steve. He looked so happy and surprised. The older Tony wondered what the scenario was for the picture to be snapped._

_He pointed at the pictures._

_"That right there? That is all that Big Steve and I want for you. We want adorable pictures in adorable little offices." Yup. The older Tony couldn't help it. He started to show some emotion._

_"I said, what are you talking about?" Baby Tony wasn't gunna listen to him dodge the point. He could read between the lines and he wanted his older self to cut the bullshit._

_"I'm talking about our connection ending. It's all going to end soon. I'm closing it off completely. Now, my gift I gave your hubby will provide you with a way to reverse it. If, you absolutely have to. But, I hope that you never do."_

_The older Tony wanted all the time-hopping drama to cease. He wanted to relax by his lake and be with his people. The younger Tony froze where he stood. He continued to stare at his older self and tears really started to form in his eyes._

_Big Tony started to fill the silence. He started to talk about his plan. That fucker named Thanos was mentioned. Seriously? FUCK. THANOS. Baby Tony still didn't have time to hear about some space loser. That irritated him. His older self told him about his daughter, Morgan._

_Baby Tony knew that he had a child. The younger Steve told him that he walked in on him dancing around like an idiot. He said that he saw Pepper Potts and a small baby. He knew that it wasn't Sarah._

_The younger Steve also confessed ALL THE KINKY SHIT that Big Tony friggen did to him on that ship. And on the moon, AND at his place in the future. Baby Tony tried to supresssssssss._

_Big Tony mentioned to him that they never defeated Thanos in their time._ _Both of the older versions were afraid to die, but, they had plans in mind just in case one of them bit the dust. All of that was explained to Baby Tony as he stood in his office._

_All he did was stare.._

_"He plans to go back to his past if I bite the dust. And, if he is gone for good then, well...it's back to the lake house for me. I love your office."_

_The subject was a bit thick. Baby Tony failed to hold those tears inside his head. A few slipped down his face and he tried to wipe them away quickly. He couldn't say shit._

_He thought, maybe Big Steve and Tony could stay in his time? They could live in that little shack by the beach? Anywhere.. just don't go. The silence was torture for the older Tony. He closed his eyes and walked closer to his younger self._

_"I have another gift. I want you to have something. This is going to be the best gift you will ever receive. Ready?" He watched that mini version of himself pull himself together. He wiped away tears and tried to be strong._

_It was kind of adorable. He was older, but at that point he still looked very young._

_Baby Tony nodded his head a few times. His older self retrieved something that was built into his armor. Big Tony made it take the form of something that looked familiar to his younger self. Baby Tony stepped closer and he stared at the object in his hand._

_"This is kinda like a contraption called an IPod. Those don't get invented till the early 2000's. This is my version of one and you'll have my entire music collection at your fingertips. Most of the music is from the future of course, but, you'll get to be inside my head anytime you want. Here you go."_

_Baby Tony gasped. An IPod?! He remembered his adventure to hunt down the older Steve. The man that drove the diesel truck had one of those. Baby Tony was so happy. He smiled and then ten more tears started to fall down that face._

_He didn't grab the item from his hand at that point. He just stepped toward his older self and he gave him a hug. All of it hurt his heart so much. Baby Tony really grew to love his older self. He became his secret guide which shaped him into a better person._

_His older self and Phil Coulson showed him the way._

_Big Tony returned the hug. It was a long one. He tried to look down at his younger self but his movement was limited. It started to make him laugh. The older Tony eventually just relaxed and gave into the embrace._

_He decided not to rush their goodbye. He held onto him and remained in that office a lot longer than he originally planned._

**BACHELOR SUITE OF DR. STRANGE, 2009.**

Baby Tony couldn't really be considered a baby any longer. He was all grown up and some say he had even matured. He fell back asleep in a bed that belonged to some douchebag wizard. He had no idea how long he had slept, but he opened his eyes and thought about his older self. He tried to contact him a few times after that. He received no response.

Some comments were made about his older self. Or really, about him in general. It made him think and it made Tony go down memory lane. Shit. He needed to wake the fuck up. His older self was content with all the plans that were made. He knew that Big Tony was happy with whatever the outcome became.

Baby Tony decided in that moment that he couldn't dwell on it any longer. It was a disservice to their older selves to not respect their choice. He had to keep going, no matter what. His body felt butchered. It was magically fucked around with by wizard people. He chose to brush it off and he made his way off that bed.

His feet touched the floor and Tony rose to his feet.

He walked through that bedroom and he hunted around for Doctor Stephen Strange. He ventured and looked all around. His eyes locked on target and he headed straight for him.

His place had a giant balcony. The sorcerer was outside and he stared off at the scenery. Strange heard the door to the balcony open and he turned around. Stark survived another day. The sorcerer smiled and then he turned his focus back to the city.

"I have a few questions Strange." Tony leaned against the railing and he looked at that doctor. He was dressed in normie clothing. So, did that mean that he wanted to wear his old skin? Tony wondered as he looked at his clothing. The clothes were very sharp, extremely clean, and nicely coordinated.

Tony kept staring at him and Strange looked in his direction.

"I'm developing my telekinetic skills. People won't even have to ask me questions at some point, I'll be able to read minds and just give you the answer." Strange liked it that way. Waiting for people to form a question took time away from him doing other things.

His journey with the mystic arts wasn't exactly new. He wasn't in "training" with the Ancient One. He graduated in a sense. But, the Dr. Strange that existed in 2009 had a different life from the one that existed in the future.

His time was altered. But, that really didn't matter. He waited for that question, or some response.

"You don't wanna be reading my mind. ANYWHO, when do I go home? Do you have any food? And, when do I get my suit back?" Those were very important questions. He waited OH SO patiently for a response. Dr. Strange stared off ahead. He thought about the questions and then he looked at Tony.

"You can go home whenever you are ready. I do have food and, I've already given you your suit back. The one inside your body is operational. We're linked remember? So, you can have your suit." Strange explained away and Tony started to operate his armor. He covered his hand with his tech and he started to grin.

"The other armor is a different story. The rings are being purified right now. We will return it soon." He started to stare at his scenery again and Tony nodded his head a few times.

"GOOD. Thank you. When I get home I fully intend to figure out ways for you magicians to NEVER disable my shit ever again. Got it?" Tony challenged that tall jerk. Strange turned in his direction and he began to smile.

"Good luck with that." Strange held his smile and Tony kinda stared at it. It was hard not to. The magician comment irritated the sorcerer. He let it go and just stared at that short jerk for a long while. Strange felt challenged.

That stubborn monster could try all he wanted, but Strange knew his tech would not cancel out the mystic arts. Uhh Tony started to scratch the back of his head. He felt something. It was the strangest feeling.

"Are those mine? Or yours?" Tony referred to the emotions that he felt. They were officially linked and Tony just felt something swirl around in his chest that didn't belong to him. Tony couldn't pinpoint what the emotions were.

"Those are definitely yours." Strange replied.

"I don't think so." Tony quipped back and an eyebrow was raised. He stared up at that wizard for a moment or two longer. The emotions came from the growing admiration Dr. Strange had for Tony. He admired him, and subtly wanted to be similar.

It was strange for Strange to grasp that. He wasn't at that level at that point. So, he figured the emotions belonged to Tony. That shameless flirt just smiled and turned away.

"I'm gunna raid your fridge." The brunette disappeared into the casa and he started to invade the kitchen. He was hungry. His plan was to eat all of Strange's food and then BOUNCE.

The sorcerer remained on the balcony. He didn't have anything to say in that moment. He turned back to his view and he started to process a spell that he had been reading. He scanned his memory bank and went to work.

* * *

Chapter End:

Another short but sweet chapter for you. Thanks for reading. Just one more is on the way. Feedback is always love and stay tuned!


	15. I And Love And You (Part 2)

Chapter 15: Infinito Chapters: I And Love And You (Part Two)

* * *

"Could it be a curse? I think we're cursed." Tony referred to himself and anyone else on the planet that was a Stark. He knew that he had a cousin or two.. but who had time for that? It was every Stark for themselves.

His father was supposed to be dead, and Tony just learned about the fate of his older self. He learned about it in detail. Strange informed him that his older self had a hand in what happened in a sense. All of that made Tony friggen sad. He thought about his last visit with his older self and he tried to respect everything that he told him.

Saaaa, his mind started to wander around. Ideas began to form in his brain.

Tony was still hanging out with Dr. Strange. They ate lunch together and they started a conversation about Pink Floyd. The douchebag wizard really enjoyed that band, and Tony was glad to hear it. Their music discussion brought them back to their "connection" and Tony brought up his older self.

Tony felt like he was destined to die in some insane way? Luckily, his older self helped them get rid of Thanos for good where they were. Still, Tony's thoughts were kinda dark.

"You might be cursed. One of your ancestors probably got on the last nerve of someone very powerful and a curse upon your name is most likely the result. I could see that happening." Strange decided to scare him a little with his response. Tony thought that curses were spooky. The sorcerer smiled. He was only being half serious. With all his training and with his unique "awakening" he knew that things like curses actually existed.

As for Tony being cursed? That was a bit of a stretch. He just knew that he was destined to accomplish a few things. The particular Tony Stark that he looked at was a different story. Dr. Strange looked at him and a small smile formed. Tony was very inquisitive and curious. They weren't snapping quick little insults at one another at that moment so, Strange started to enjoy his company.

"So, what happens to me if I do give into the Mandarin? What will happen if he overpowers me?" Tony asked a question then re-asked it in a different way. He wanted to be clear. Tony didn't want any discrepancies with all the information that he was receiving. Strange looked at his mug of tea. He held it in his hands and he stared at it for a moment.

He decided to take the time to really talk to Tony and explain everything he had read and discussed with the Ancient One.

"I've read up on the Mandarin. He has been rooted in a form of the mystic arts that is barely even written down. The Ancient One has encountered him many times and she has the most information. His core objective has always been to gather strength, gather power, gather knowledge, and take over the world. He's basically a textbook dictator. So, if his desire for the infinity stones becomes too great within you...then, I will be the one to put an end to it."

He answered and then he looked back at his tea. Strange took in all the responsibility. The sorcerer cut the cord on his mentor and he decided to spare his life. Just like his older self, he would spare Tony Stark's life only once. Tony sat at the table but he pulled his head backward slightly. He did not like what he heard one bit. Nope.

"Tony, I will end your life if that happens and I will not hesitate. My purpose is to protect the realm."

Strange turned his face in Tony's direction. Tony had heard his fill of bad information. The bullshit Mandarin was stuck to his soul like a LEECH, Sarah was beyoooonddd upset, his older self pulled a kamikaze with the help of the older douchebag wizard, AND NOW the wizard in front of him just might kill him someday.

JOYGASM. Tony inhaled a deep breath and he processed that gigantic heap of bullshit and stress. His head sank low toward the table and he gave a noisy sigh.

"Well, how the fuck can we make this not a thing? Haven't you cooked up some wizard potion or something? I'm a really amazing individual and it would really suck for the "realm" to be without me. Just saying." Tony complimented himself and he kept his forehead on the table. Strange laughed at the words and he looked upward. His head went in the opposite direction.

"I'm working on it. We can't have you train at the Kamar-taj any longer because that would amplify your abilities. That's a dumb idea because that's what the Mandarin wants. Don't worry Tony, I'm not going to kill you until I at least give a few more things a try." Stephen Strange smiled at Tony. OH THAT WAS VERY COMFORTING.

Tony pulled his head up from that table and he rolled his damn eyes.

"I'm going home now. Since death always seems to be at my heels, I'm gunna go get lucky." Tony stood up and he brushed food off his shirt. He made sure he brushed that shit all over Strange. They had some BBQ chips and his shirt was covered. Now, his nice normie clothes were covered.

Tony activated his suit and he laughed. The sorcerer started to brush all the crumbs off his clothing. Seriously? His eyes sharpened and he watched Tony head to his balcony.

"See ya Strangio." Tony took off into the sky. He flew around for as long as he possibly could. He finally had his wings back. Once again some JERK clipped his wings and grounded him for a few months. For Tony, that was the highest form of torture.

He soared through the air and processed everything that he could. He asked his AI to sneak a peek at his beautiful home in Brooklyn. Tony wanted to know who was home. He was informed that only one individual was at the house.

"Sir, only Steve Rogers is present. Shall I alert him of your inquiry?" Friday asked a silly question. Tony nodded his head and flew at a faster rate.

"No thanks Friday. I wanna surprise him." Hoo hoooooooo Tony was so happy. He flew his happy ass all the way to to the apartment and he entered it like a normal human person. His suit disassembled and he smiled at the man down in the lobby. Tony took the elevator and he headed way way up to the top floor.

He learned to have some patience for all that domestic stuff. Someone helped him learn a little patience many moons ago. Tony had no idea that a lesson was even being taught to him. Steve was good at shit like that.

The door to the Brooklyn apartment was knocked on several times. After a short while, the door opened completely. Tony stared at Steve. Steve stared at Tony. He decided to knock on the door so he could see that beautiful face as it appeared. The blonde in the doorway took a step toward him. Smiles formed on both of their faces. Tony was home.

Coincidentally, Sarah and Whitney had headed off on their own little adventure. The mother and daughter needed to spend some time together. Whitney was up for it and the two of them left. Sarah needed to vent and there were no men allowed.

Steve held the door open and Tony lunged in his direction. He jumped into his arms and Steve started to laugh. Yaaaassssss he missed his main man so friggen badly. Steve stepped back and attempted to hold him up and close the apartment door at the same time.

That shit was not choreographed correctly. He maneuvered in an odd way and Tony's body weight brought him down. Down, down, down the soldier went. He laughed as he was dropped down to the apartment floor. Tony friggen attacked.

He started to kiss him. He refused to establish any other sort of behavior. Steve kicked his legs around as Tony tried to pry his shirt off. Wahhhhhh it was too much and the soldier felt bashful.

He knew that Tony fully intended to strip down right there in the doorway. Steve tried to move them further into the damn apartmentttttttttt gahhh Tony. He really started to laugh against those lips. Tony removed his own shirt and threw it far away.

"You are going to be SO HAPPY. So beyond friggen happy." Tony kissed those lips again and Steve managed to get the damn door closed. The blonde sat up a little and he helped Tony get rid of one article of their clothing.

"Yeah? Why is that.." Steve held his smile and he pressed their foreheads together. Tony was too damn cute. Steve was crazy about him. Tony thought about how he was going to present his amazing information. He knew that most of what he had to say was gunna be A-OK with his main man..

One detail was kind of a game changer. Tony kissed on that beautiful person and then he presented what he had to share.

"Remember a few months ago? Thor and Dr. Strange took Sarah, drama ensued, and you up and decided to make babies in the woods?" Tony grinned. He'd never NOT tease Steve about that. The soldier rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

"What about it?" Get on with it Tony. Steve knew when something was being pitched to him in a calculated way. He knew the person like the back of his hand.

Tony had been up to no good. Steve was all ears for the update.

"Well, after that epic adventure, you said GEE GOLLY TONY I really don't know if Strange is a friend or a foe. I want him on our side. He's so powerful and he's a bit of a loner. GEE GOLLY, GEE GOLLY."

"I did not say it like that." Steve started to laugh and he stopped holding himself up. He leaned back against the floor and he looked up at the ceiling. Tony's face came into view and Steve laughed harder.

Get outta my face...

"Yes you did. It was really cute. Anyway, I have established the connection that you wanted. He's not "on our team" but, I can strongly say that we are allies. Happy?" Tony's grin was from ear to ear. Steve blinked as he processed that information.

He sat back up and he looked at Tony.

Steve felt like Dr. Strange was a missing piece. The soldier was always playing a game of chess. He was always searching for people with unique capabilities to align himself with. Bucky, Charles Xavier, Zeke, Thor, Bruce Banner, and even Tony.

For what reason? Steve had no idea. It's just something that he had always done. When he first came in contact with Dr. Strange, Steve began to strategize immediately. He pressed his forehead against Tony's again and he gently smiled.

"I was hoping you would talk your way out of that mess. I wanted you to reel him in." Yeah, Steve was very happy to hear that information. Tony gave Steve's lips a slow kiss. Ok, so the good part was established. Tony steadied his nerves and prepared his words for the second part.

"There's more too it. I'm gunna assume that Sarah filled you in on the whole Mandarin drama? They physically tried to suck that freak off my soul or... whatever?" Steve gave a short laugh. That summarized version of the situation made him laugh. He nodded his head and responded.

"Sarah is very upset. When Whitney and Sarah return you better make it right."

"I willlllllll. Ok, here it goes. Dr. Strange was all hey, let's not kill him. So, the bald lady was all...I dunno... I think we should. That made Strange come up with his own idea. He wooshed his arm in weird directions, opened one of those portals, and then he took me to.. his place."

Tony started to wince a little. He had one eye closed and Steve became amused. He knew that Tony was DODGING SOMETHING. It was slowly being revealed. He looked nervous and he was also being stupid. Steve turned his head to the side and waited for the epic conclusion to the tale.

"Remember when our older selves could feel our emotions? They were kinda.. uhh linked to us? That's how he solved the issue. He linked us together. As one. Or, something like that. He feels stuff and I also feel..stuff. That is how he is going to monitor the Mandarin and make sure I don't pull a Thanos and murder people."

OK, soooo that was super wordy and the damage was done. Tony held his grin. He was pensive about the big reveal. Steve just smiled and raised his hips a little. His amusement with the subject was still sky high. He formed some opinions about what he heard and then he turned his head at another angle.

"He likes you." Steve didn't think that Dr. Strange would do that on a whim. He had to have some actual reasons behind his actions. Steve thought about it and Tony kinda freaked out.

"He doesn't "like" me. Come onnnnnnnn. You're back in grade school again. He's a douchebag wizard and if he liked me then we'd be having some problems."

Tony had grown from all his fuck ups. OK? He learned to do his own thing but, he was in a marriage with Steve no matter what.

Yes, it sounded complicated but it really wasn't. It's just about a person's individual freedom. Regardless of that, Tony always had a fear in the back of his mind. He always thought his flirtatious behavior would cause everything to go up in smoke or go away if he fucked up again.

He really couldn't help his comments and the way he communicated with people. That's just how he was. It could be interpreted as flirting immediately AND THAT SUCKKKKEDDD. He didn't think he would ever be able to shake those thoughts. Steve could tell the little red corvette became even more nervous. He liked to watch him struggle.

"Relax Tony. He obviously admires you. Strange thinks highly of you. He likes you. Try not to romanticize everything and stress yourself out." Steve gave him a quick kiss and then he forced them both to their feet. Steve wanted to carry their behavior to the bedroom. Tony was determined to keep him on the floor. Nope.

"I want you to reel him in. Connect with him and bring him into the fold. I also want you to let go of what happened between us years ago. I've told you a thousand times Tony, we're both free. I love you and I'm with you, but, you're never going to hurt me that way again. No one on this earth or the next has that power over me." Steve grew up as well.

He stopped giving away his soul. He finally understood what Charles Xavier tried to help him see. He was doing what he really wanted to do. Steve wanted to live and be a father. He wanted to enjoy his time and his life. And someday, Steve Rogers wanted to die. He found a little red corvette and a strong-willed woman to join him in the world.

He felt like he achieved his goal. He wanted the three of them to grow as individuals and just be. He thought about that for a moment or two and then he looked at one of his favorite people.

Steve gave a grin that Tony really liked to see. It was playful, it was adorable, and it made his body burst into flames. Tony dipped toward him for a kiss. No more talkinggghh. Steve looked over at the room and he turned his back to Tony. He dodged that kiss because he wanted to relocate.

Steve turned back toward him. The soldier took his hand. He laced those fingers with his and he pulled him toward the bedroom. They both ditched the rest of the apartment and all the Dr. Strange drama. They just closed the bedroom door behind them and said goodby to the outside world.

~~~~~~/~~~~~~

Eight-ish months later, Dr. Strange was meditating in his room. He was back at the Kamar-taj and he worked stuff out with the Ancient One. She wanted to banish him for his little stunt, but Strange knew that she'd never do that.

Months and months passed and he read almost every book in the library. He was a Mandarin expert at that point. But, other issues pulled his focus from the task in his mind that was labeled, "PAIN IN THE ASS". Strange floated in his room and he processed a million different things. He heard a knock on his door and he broke from his focus. Knocks on his door irritated him. He grunted slightly and he looked at the door.

"It's open." He addressed the knock and the door to his bedroom opened. He saw the Kamar-Taj librarian walk in. His name was Wong. Strange smiled at him a little. He was confused by his presence so his smile wasn't very apparent.

"You've got mail."

"..I'm sorry, what?" He heard that he had mail. Uhhhh, that was such an odd thing for Strange to hear. He looked at Wong with a confused look on his face. Wong handed him a letter. It was in a sealed envelope. Strange stared at it.

"You mean, I have physical mail? That sort of thing seems so foreign to me." He never received mail. Strange accepted the envelope and he started to open it. Wong did not respond. He left and closed the door behind him. The sorcerer pulled the piece of paper out of the envelope and he read the words that were in luxurious gold lettering.

It was an invitation. He read the words a thousand times and he felt really odd about it. At the bottom of the invitation he read the handwritten note. Tony Stark added a special note to Strange's invitation.

It said the following words:

_Dearest Wizard,_   
_Send a very very sexy email to Christine and join us. -Tony Stark_

Dr. Strange turned the invitation over. It was a very fancy looking invitation. He placed it back in the envelope and the sorcerer scratched the back of his neck. He knew that he had work at the Karmar-taj to do. His life wasn't the same anymore.

He used to invite Christine to events and...things like that, all the time. All of that was a distraction. It was the material world and Strange didn't think he belonged there any longer. He glanced at his hands for a moment and got lost in thought. His eyes traced the scar lines. The sorcerer trained for so long to let go of all that, stuff.

Wong said it best, an attachment to the material is a detachment from the spiritual. Strange had the spells and all the training down ten million years ago. So, he knew that he should have no problem turning down the invitation. Why the hell would he go to a silly celebration for Stark and his what? ...two lovers?

That made zero sense to the doctor. Stark was in a relationship with two people and that was just BIZARRE. His eyes were in a glare. His eyebrows pulled together and he continued to think. Strange glanced over at the location in his bedroom where his laptop existed. It currently gathered dust. He hadn't used it in a very long time. The focus he had on that laptop began to increase.

* * *

Chapter END:

Thanks for reading! This entire chapter is almost complete. feedback is always love and stay tuned for another one soonish. It's on the way yayyoo


	16. I And Love And You (Part 3)

Chapter 16: Infinito Chapters: I And Love And You (Part Three)

* * *

"Hey squish." Tony entered his lab and guess who was in there making a mess? Sarah looked up from his work table.

"Hello my father." Whenever it was safe, she called Tony her father. When they were out and about she called him Tony. Or, Tonorino if she was in that sort of mood. Sarah really didn't want to witness any of her parents go through tough times any longer.

She wanted all that crazy shit to end. Sarah had a huge discussion about it with all of them. Now, she was doing something for Steve and she was kinda caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Sarah tried to hide what she was doing. Ehhhrrrpppp that didn't fly. Tony was on that shit immediately.

"Whatcha doin?" He skimmed over and he looked at her hands. Tony glanced over at his safe. That shit was open and the notebook that his older self made was out and about.

"The Big Tony novel? Why are you looking at that?" Sarah stopped trying to hide it and she sighed. She needed his help actually so she decided to just confess.

"Dad asked me to help him with something when you were off flirting around with Dr. Strange. With this notebook, I was able to hook up those transmitter things. He's been talking with his older self about Byron and we've run into a hiccup or two with the last transmission."

Sarah started to think the signal was going bad?

Before we go further, a side note is needed. Byron Frost was the name of the man who took Whitney in as a baby. He and his wife raised her until they both passed away. Whitney went back to her biological father after that fact. She was crushed, confused, and she hated the world.

Whitney really wanted to name her son after him. He was such a kind man, gentle, and the absolute opposite of her father. It took her a while to realize it, but, when she met Steve she was reminded of her adopted father.

Steve loved the name. He also wanted to pay tribute to the people out there that actually used their time and energy to help out others. So, the Steve Rogers that existed in 2010 had a baby boy that was named Byron Rogers. He was cute as fuck and Tony loved to toss him around the apartment.

Ok, back to the transmitter business.

"We're having trouble finding the transmitter's signal. Maybe it's shorting out on big Steve's side? Either way, it's been hard for dad to get a clear connection with him and he really likes to talk to him."

Tony listened to all of that and he stood very still. He had no idea that Steve was conversing with his older self. He knew that he went back to the 1940s.

Big Tony was gone, so Big Steve went home to be Mr. Betty Crocker. Sarah looked at the very distant look on her father's face. His stare was blank but his mind was extremely busy. He stared at the notebook for a moment longer and Sarah closed it up.

"We need to get ready anyway. I was in the elevator on the way to my floor, I decided to keep going and read something before I got dressed." Sarah had a flight to catch and her father was a space cadet. His eyes followed that notebook. It migrated from the table all the way to the safe in the wall.

He watched the safe close and then his focus returned.

"Right. We've got a busy day today. Too much partying to do." Tony smiled and he gave Sarah a hug. He kissed that young woman on the forehead and then they headed to the elevator together. Many moons had passed and everyone was getting ready. People were traveling, and a party was in the future.

After Byron was born, the engagement between Whitney and Steve became official. Steve Rogers was technically married to two people. He didn't stop there, the trio unionized and all three of them considered themselves in a marriage.

They decided to have a reception to celebrate it. The marriages were done in private because that shit was boring, but, the celebration of their union was a different event.

Everyone that was invited was instructed where to go. The reception took place in Italy. The Nefaria family opened their gigantic home for all the guests.

Steve was mainly focused on Byron. He was obsessed with his son and he was cool with whatever Tony and Whitney wanted to do for the celebration. They had free reign and hollllyyyy helll.

It was the ten million dollar mansion all over again. The home was decked out with very tasteful yet EXPENSIVE decorations. Sam and Sarah traveled to Italy together. He was her plus one. She was all dolled up in one of the dresses she got from Thor's mother. She wore her sunflower necklace and she added a small sunflower to the pocket of Sam's suit.

He laughed when she put the sunflower in his pocket. He thought that was cute. It was kinda like prom or something. The two of them were officially dating at that point. Sam really got along with her family and it just clicked. He fit in easily, no friggen problems or drama. They adored him.

Her uncle, Bucky Barnes, was there with his two amigos. They hit up the expensive liquor bar immediately. It was a time for them all to relax, enjoy the union of three crazy people, and a time for family.

Sarah had her arm around Sam's. He was talking with her dad and the two other people from S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil Coulson was sweet as he could be, and Zeke joined in as well. Sarah knew them all and she was so happy to see them. Sarah looked around the gathering. She made a mental map of all the guests.

Both of her grandfathers were together. Luchino and Howard stuck to one another like glue. They were both hella old, but, they were vibrant and they gave all the younger people shit when they could.

Howard Stark always meant business. His age did not matter. Her grandmother was upstairs with Whitney. She knew that was where she had to be and she was about to join them. Sarah said a goodbye to Sam and she gave Byron a kiss on the cheek.

That baby was permanently attached to Steve Rogers. It was the cutest frigggennnn thhhiiinnngggg. She smiled at that group and she stepped toward the stairs. Sarah came to a sharp stop and she gasped.

"I'd say he is definitely worthy. He has my approval." Thor stood in front of Sarah and she held her breath. The woman exhaled and laughed slightly.

"Oh great, you approve. I better dump him then." She teased and walked around him. She took a few steps up the stairs and she turned back to Thor. She smiled at the God of Thunder. He smiled back and looked at her dress.

"This is a beautiful celebration. I truly enjoy things like this Sarah. We celebrate events like these everyday on Asgard. Life, celebration, family, friends, and especially love. That is what I choose to protect." Thor smiled again and he looked out at the crowd. His eyes happened upon a small project he had in the works.

One person showed up to the event. Thor's mouth opened and Sarah noticed immediately. She looked out into the group and she received the shock of her life. Dr. Stephen Strange entered the space. The sorcerer officially entered and he had someone with him. Sarah couldn't believe it. He was dressed in a nice suit and everything. He looked, normal.

"Holy hell. Thor?" Sarah was perplexed. Thor was all smiles. He turned his focus back to Sarah.

"Go, be with your mother. No one here is more important." He didn't want the sunflower to dwell on all the suits and the dynamics of the guests. Sarah nodded her head and she headed up the stairs. She entered Whitney's bedroom and she gasped when she saw her mother.

She greeted Maria and everyone exchanged emotional hugs.

Thor turned his focus back to the group. His eyes hunted around for one person in particular. When that individual was located Thor relaxed and headed to the drinking well. He started to converse with the Winter Soldier.

He was kinda tempted to arm wrestle him, that metal arm looked like a good challenge. Thor decided to bring it up to him another day. The event was way too classy for an arm wrestling match to the death. Tony Stark approached his husband. He gave Steve a quick kiss and then he smothered Byron with love. That baby was a quiet one. He mostly observed his surroundings and only became noisy when he was tickled.

Nope. Nope, he definitely took on the quiet nature of Whitney and Steve. The two of them were quiet storms. It was so interesting to watch Byron develop. He had his mother's beautiful eyes but he held onto that sunshine hair.

Tony was focused on him until his eyes locked onto someone in the mix. The wizard prick showed up. Tony began to grin. Oh oh ohhhh he grinned wide and he looked at Steve. Steve saw him as well. He looked at Tony and he pressed his forehead against his.

"Do your thing Tony." Steve looked in his eyes and then he stood up straight. Reel him in. Steve knew that Tony was the only one that could accomplish that goal. Steve thought about what he had already accomplished.

Dr. Strange was physically in the room. That alone was huge. Steve eyeballed Tony as he headed straight for his target. Steve lifted Byron up high and he gently put that baby on his shoulders. Byron started to chew on his hair. Rhodey and Phil pointed that out to Steve and he tried to look up at his son.

It was too friggen cute.

Tony approached Strange. He sipped his drink and he smiled at the sorcerer. Strange looked at Tony for a moment. He started to stare so he turned a little to his right.

"Stark, this is Christine Palmer. She's a surgeon back where I used to work." Strange sucked at the introduction...stuff. He gestured and showcased her presence. Tony sipped his drink again and he looked the woman over.

"Is that who she is? Hello Christine. I'm Tony." He didn't want Christine to call him "Stark". No way Jose. He smiled at the woman and she stepped closer to Tony. She had a beautiful smile and a beautiful presence.

Christine didn't know it, but she was the anchor that kept Dr. Strange human. She was a necessity and Strange didn't have a clue.

"Hello. Do you know each other through medical means or magical?" Christine was not used to the new life that Strange was apart of. She wasn't sure if he was connected to the medical world any longer.

She knew who Tony Stark was, so she assumed he provided medical supplies? Or magical tech? She was trying to figure it all out. Tony grinned and he pointed at Strange. He decided to turn up the heat.

"I'd say the magical world is what brought us together. We're very connected. Unified in a sense, right wizard?" Tony held that smirk. Christine looked at Strange. The thought of Stephen being "connected" to someone was a bit odd for her.

"Unified?" Christine thought the word choice was odd. Tony's smile was devious as fuhhhhhccckk. Strange barely had any friends.. Christine thought that they were barely in a relationship. Strange just kept to himself and now he was worlds away. She watched Strange's reaction to Tony's words.

"He and I are very connected Christine. Intertwined. We grew very close after I spent some time with him. We're so close I can actually feel him."

Tony noticed that douchebag wizard get a bit flustered up. He didn't want Christine to know any of that shit. Tony made it sound like they were lovers. Christine stared at Strange and he glared at Tony.

SERIOUSLY?!

She was always a bit freaked out about his abilities and the new world that he had around him. The sorcerer wanted to shield her from it. He wanted to protect her from all the madness. Tony Stark had a big mouth and Strange wanted to shut him up.

"I'll end you right now if you keep it up. How about that?"

"Ease up, MERLIN. You've got your girl and you're here. I'm glad to see you so, have a drink and relax." Tony softened his tease and he smiled a Christine. She could tell that he was provoking Stephen. It was an interesting thing for her to observe. Strange refused to respond. A response gave Tony the floor to say more nonsense.

The group got quiet because the women upstairs were about to head downstairs. They came into view and it was kind of a big deal. Sarah, Maria, and Whitney all headed down the stairs to join the party.

Steve saw Whitney, Tony saw Whitney, and they both sucked in a short breath. She was friggen gorgeous. STUNNNNNINNNNGGG. Tony looked way way over at Steve. He looked way way over at Tony.

She was the queen and they both couldn't get over they woman that she had grown to be. Whitney gave up her selfish life. She set aside her thirst for power and control. Whitney Nefaria became a mother and she never left the side of her children.

She was a damn good mother. Whitney loved her children very much.

She was dressed in white. It wasn't a full wedding gown. Hell no, she didn't want to be bogged down with that. The dress was sheer where it needed to be and it hugged her perfectly in all the right places. Her hair was longer than it ever was and it was pulled back strategically with diamonds and pearls.

"See ya around wizard. It's really good to see you." With Strange in the mix, Tony's death was always right around the corner. He couldn't focus on that any longer. Tony swallowed his drink. He had a beautiful woman set in his sights, and off he went.

He walked away from Christine and Strange and he headed toward the stairs. Tony wanted to see his sexy wife up close. She reached the bottom of the stairs and Tony was right there to greet her. Whitney looked at Tony. After all the time that went by, she still craved that warmth. She took that final step and she stood right in front of him.

For the first time ever, Sarah got to see her actual father kiss her mother. She couldn't believe it. She held her grandmother's hand and she watched her father and mother interact.

Sarah wanted to friggen cryyyyyy. They were so beautiful and their kiss was just perfect. Sarah felt so happy. She looked at her Grandma Maria and she hugged her tight. Steve approached Tony and Whitney. The three of them stood close and they all held hands. They exchanged vows to love one another, protect one another, and they all vowed to protect their children.

They didn't care if anyone around them failed to understand. The trio didn't give a flying fuhhhhkkk about anyone's opinions. They did what they wanted, together.

The honeymoon took place in Italy. Sarah watched her baby brother as her parentals did their thing. Byron was so well behaved it was crazy. Sarah knew that she was a difficult baby. She was a handful and a half, or so she was told.

That was fine, she understood why.

Many moons went by again. It was long after the celebration and the honeymoon. Tony Stark was all alone in his lab. He had the written notes of his older self opened up on his work table.

Sarah was right, the older Steve's connection was losing power. The signal was almost non-existent and Tony skimmed the notes. At first he skimmed the notes for guidance. But, after a while he skimmed them just to see what his older self had to share. Curiosity took over and Tony read through the notes for days upon days. He skipped work several times just to go through it.

On that day, Tony's eyeballs locked onto something in particular. His lips formed a small smile and something began to swirl around in his chest. He knew that those emotions belonged to him. Oh yeah, he felt what he felt and there was no mistaking who owned the feels.

Tony opened a screen and he accessed a program that was installed by his older self. He punched in a numerical code that was written on the paper and he looked at the screen.

A dot appeared. It blipped onto the screen and it started to blink. The transmitter provided a position for transmissions and whatnot. With that signal crapping out it ran the risk of losing the older Steve in time somewhere.

Baby Tony couldn't have that now, could he?

So, he went for a stronger signal. Tony read over the details and the numerical codes of every single tracking device that was placed within the arm of Team Hasta Luego. Every single person that joined him on that journey still had the technology beneath their skin. Tony was able to see exactly where Mr. Betty Crocker was located. He could see it regardless of whatever dimension or time he was in.

Tony activated that suit. It slipped over his skin and clothing and he took in a deep breath. He had Friday link up with the time, the date, and the location that was indicated on the screen. In a flash, Tony rifted his way from one time to the next.

He appeared inside a very warm home. It smelled like a home cooked meal and the lighting was perfect. Tony inhaled and absorbed the surroundings as he heard something behind him. Tony turned around and that heart began to race.

He looked right at the older Steve. That beautiful human was bringing some luggage out from his bedroom. He stopped in the middle of the living room and he almost dropped everything in his hands. Steve Rogers blinked several times because he could not believe what was in front of him.

Tony did not disassemble his suit at that moment. Steve stared at the Bleeding Edge armor and his heart began to ache. He had to close his eyes. Those blue eyes began to drown beneath their lids. He thought that he would never see Tony again. The older one was gone and the younger one moved on. They established a friendship and then he never heard from him again.

Steve let go of that suit case and he covered his face with his hands. It was so unexpected and he became very emotional. Tony looked at him and he began to see how much pain he was in. Tony started to disassemble that suit because he wanted to hug Big Steve.

Steve wiped his tears away and he looked at Tony. He took in a deep breath and he started to look a little confused.

"Are you, are you the older Tony? Or the younger one?" He seriously couldn't tell. Big or Baby? Steve looked at every inch of the person in front of him for some kind of clue. Tony smiled and he took a step closer to Steve.

He didn't take any offense to that, it had been a really long time.

"I'm Big Tony. Can't you tell?" Tony held a giant smirk and Steve became even more confused. SAY WHAT?!

"How? How is that possible Tony?" Steve saw what happened. He began to think that he somehow faked the whole thing? Did Dr. Strange do something? Thor? Steve's mind started to race as he calculated the possibilities. He concluded that there was no way and he looked back up at Tony.

"It's possible because Baby Tony grew up. Somewhat, I mean...that's really all a matter of opinion. Did you really think that your were going to just up and take off to the paperboy days and not say goodbye to me? I don't think so pal." Tony stepped even closer to him.

He didn't care if anyone else was in that cozy little home. Peggy Fucking Carter could have her man back in a minute or two. Tony had some things to accomplish. Steve could not believe what was in front of him. He looked at Tony's arms and he brought one of his hands upward. He gently touched that skin.

It wasn't a dream. He touched Tony's skin and Steve had to close his eyes again. Tony decided to take it further. He reached one of his hands in Steve's direction. He gripped those pants that he wore and he rubbed his thumb over the button that held them together.

Steve looked down at Tony's hand and he swallowed hard. He was supposed to be on his way to the airport. He had to meet Peggy and his family in Hampstead, England. She was with her parents, and he stayed behind to help Howard with some S.H.E.I.L.D. business.

Steve Rogers wasn't going to let his friends do all the Hydra work and stuff, you know? Plus, he had his own Bucky to find again.

So, Tony picked the perfect time to show up. Steve looked at the door to his home and then he turned his focus back to Tony. They didn't bother catching each other up. They both were in good places in their lives. An update wasn't necessary. The two of them just edged closer.

Tony kept thinking about what Thor told them. They were off on some distant plant, Halfworld, and Thor schooled them on how to think.

He said, _"_ _You really shouldn't allow anyone to alter how you feel. Your connection goes far beyond human comprehension."_

Tony thought about that and he looked at those lips. He looked at that face and his body began to heat up even more. Steve pulled him in. He needed to feel him. Steve needed to hold him. He needed it so badly and the soldier decided he could postpone his flight another day.

Steve had to do it. The loss was too deep and he didn't feel like any amount of goodbye was good enough. Tony made him laugh. He made his heart soar. With Tony's help, Steve Rogers truly learned to be free. They locked up in a kiss. It started gentle. But, once all those memories of any Tony Stark came back to him, Steve lost it completely.

He could not tell them apart any longer. The younger Tony fully embodied his older self. His voice, his demeanor, his humor, his body, UGHHH ALL OF IT WAS THE SAME. Those clothes began to get stripped from the skin. There was no real plan to their encounter, but it happened... and there was no going back. No take backs, remember?

Tony gave the older Steve a new transmitter. They hooked up in that cozy little home and the door through time was opened for Steve. Before they went their separate ways again, Steve informed him that he had been hanging out with Tony's parents frequently.

They spoke about it on the floor of the living room. Steve and Tony had their backs against the bottom of the couch and they slowly assembled their clothing. Tony started to feel a little cold. He looked at one of the doors in the home. Steve followed his lead and he looked at the door as well.

"Do you want to stay the night? I plan on explaining everything to Peggy when I see her. She, she knows about my connection to Tony Stark."

"OH DOES SHE? I never expected you to be honest about anything, ever." Tony sarcastically commented back and Steve smiled. Tony actually wanted to meet Mrs. Peggy Fucking Carter Rogers. Tony laughed at his own thought and he started to nod his head. Yes, he wanted to spend the night.

He planned to visit the past whenever the older Steve wanted him to. It just felt right. He knew that Big Steve wasn't alone in the past, but, he knew exactly what the soldier needed.

"I think you might be showing up in this time a little early. Maria and Howard are talking marriage and all that good stuff. Peggy thinks she's going to have a child." Steve thought that was interesting. He looked at Tony and he kissed his shoulder. Tony smiled and he began to rub his hand over his warm face.

"So, that means, one day I really will be the Big Tony, and there will be a baby version of me running around. That is so trippy." Tony couldn't believe it. He smiled and he looked back over at Steve. Steve felt like he really had Tony back. That made him so much happier than he expected. He knew that he loved him but, the amount of love that he had took him by surprise.

Steve thought of that as Tony continued to talk.

"I will be calling him Mini-me. And I fully intend to torture him when he's older. Can't wait." Tony stretched his back a little and he thought about a miniature version of himself.

They both thought over a million things and they slowly entered the bedroom. It felt like they were on an infinite loop. Thor's words about different versions of them really started to ring true in both of their minds.

* * *

Infinito Chapters: END

Thank you so much for reading! I'm thinking the end to this chapter will be a bit of a surprise. Enjoy enjoy. These chapters are complete and I'm going to list the entire story complete again. Feedback is much appreciated.

I'd like to know which parts of the story people liked the most? or what caused people to lose interest? I'm always hunting for feedback because things can be cut. I want a digestible story for everyone to enjoy (It's kinda practice for me) So, if there is any part of the story that caused people to tune out just let me know. I get emails of comments so I will respond.

Anyway, here is the Infinito Music Playlist for you to also enjoy. Thanks so much!

Infinito Chapters:

One Of A Kind - Placebo  
Lost In My Bedroom - Sky Ferreira  
The W.A.N.D. - The Flaming Lips  
American Daydream - Electric Guest  
Sarah - Electric Guest  
Little Lion Man - Mumford & Sons  
I And Love And You - The Avett Brothers


	17. Time

Chapter 17: Diminuendo Chapters: Time

* * *

Tony spent two-ish days with the older Steve. The soldier had to call his love and explain some things. He didn't seem guilty about it at all. Tony sat on the bed and he put his shirt on over his head.

He was glad that Steve didn't feel all guilty, because Tony sure as hell didn't feel that way anymore.

Tony knew that the Steve Rogers he lived with would understand. His emotions were no longer as fragile as they used to be. Tony pondered that as he stood on the side of the bed. He worked the rest of his clothes onto his body.

He listened as Big Steve told his wife that he planned to leave that morning. He briefly explained why he was leaving so late. Steve didn't explain the exact reason WHY, I mean, who does that? He just told her that something came up and he'd explain it when he saw her in person.

He said his I love you's to his British Boo, and then Steve hung up the phone. He stood up and just put on his pants. Tony smiled at him. He already gave him a new transmitter. He also gave him the same device that his older self gave the younger Steve.

It was a mechanism that gave him direct access to his lab, should the past ever need him for anything. Steve accepted it and he set it with the transmitter.

"I'm probably going to get in a shit-ton of trouble for coming here. I'm on a bit of a short leash. Dr. Damn Strange is the one yanking the chain." Tony rolled his eyes and he looked at that hawwwtt soldier boy as he approached him.

"Strange is a strange one. I never really got the chance to work with him. Circumstances were a bit different. I wanted to work with him.. big time. He's very powerful."

"Oh is he? YEAH, I know. He zips around like he owns the place. There is too much to tell you about it so, maybe next time?" Tony smiled again. The older Steve smiled as well and he nodded his head. He wanted to see Tony again.

He craved that fire, no matter the circumstance. The two of them shared a very slow kiss. Tony hated to pull away but it began to escalate and Tony had to leave.

He stepped back and bit his lip. Steve just looked away. He had to let him go. He listened to that suit assemble. The sound brought back so many memories and emotions for Steve. He had a cold chill as he remembered and then he heard that suit cut out of his time and vanish.

They did not say goodbye to each other. Goodbyes were not allowed.

Tony arrived in his lab. He took the suit off and headed straight for the elevator. It was the weekend, right? Tony rubbed his face and tried to think of what day it was.

Dr. Douchebag Wizardshit decided to stake a claim on his life and tell him that he would end it. Since that declaration, Tony had been in a bit of a doomsday mood. He wanted to close up ties, have as much sex as he could, and just exist in his own happy little bubble.

He got to his apartment door and he opened it up. It was the weekend. How did he know? Byron was in his hi-chair and Steve was still in his clothing that was meant for sleep. If it was a weekday then he'd be in a sexy suit.

"Hello my lovers." Tony spoke to the group but he eyed his main man. Steve gave him a playful smile and a small wave. Unfffhhh Tony just had some of the older Steve but, he would never have his fill. He grinned back at that adorable face and then he fixed his attention toward the kitchen. It was a quiet, beautiful morning in the Stark-Nefaria-Rogers household.

Whitney was in her chill clothes as well. She was in the kitchen doing something. The woman was beautiful. Tony stared at her for a sec and then he turned around. He closed the front door behind him and he glanced at Whitney's fur slippers. Tony recalled the blisters he got from wearing a similar pair.

ANYWHO, he invaded the space and he headed over to his main man. Byron gave a tiny baby laugh as he noticed Tony. He looked so squishy and happy. Byron started to bubble the baby food out of his mouth on purpose. He wanted to play with Tony and he made all sorts of strange sounds.

"Your boy is in a mood." Tony pointed at the new squish and Steve just smiled. The soldier kissed Byron on the cheek and then he looked at Tony. The brunette got closer to him and Steve kissed him on the forehead.

"I finally went to see the older Steve. Spent a few days there... did you notice I was gone?" Tony just had to ask. Steve shook his head at the question. OF COURSE he noticed. But, they had discussed it so Steve was aware of the whole thing.

"I noticed Tony and I missed you. How is he?" Steve was worried about his older self. The thought of losing Tony was too much. The older Tony was.. Steve couldn't even bring it up in his mind. It hurt too badly to go there.

It was too much for him, so he understood that Tony needed to see him. He wanted Tony to see him.

"He's good. He might be in a bit of trouble with the wifey for a bit. But, I fixed the transmitter issue so you two can chat all about it." Tony gave him a real kiss. He pressed all his weight against Steve and attempted to knock him over.

Steve was onto his behavior and he had proper footing. Tony didn't stand a chance. Byron started to vocalize the fact that he was getting zero attention. Tony just laughed about it and Whitney saved the day. She stopped in front of Byron and gave him some love.

Tony tried to wrestle with Steve. He was overpowered as usual, so he whipped away from Steve and he headed toward the bedroom.

"I've got a chart going on my head. Shower, eat. I'll be back." Tony headed awayyyh from all the cuteness and he entered their bedroom. He stripped to his skin and he hopped in the shower.

Fahhhkkk the water felt too damn good. He scrubbed up and then vacated the bathroom. Tony quickly got dressed and he headed back out to be with his people. He tapped his chest a few times and the music from his older self filled the room.

His music made everyone so fucking happy. It was the ultimate shuffle. His spirit filled the home with every single song. That particular song reminded Tony of his older self. Every word, every beat.

It was a song about accepting things for the way they were, growing up, and coming of age. It just lifted Tony's spirit and he needed it. Everything was kinda doom and gloom for him when he got lost in his thoughts.

Tony headed straight for the kitchen. It was his turn to find some nourishment. The good song was thumping through the speaker and it had everyone groovin. Byron loveeeeddd music. He moved and kicked around in his little baby chair and Steve thought it was the cutest thing that currently existed on planet earth.

Suddenly, Whitney turned to her right. Steve looked straight ahead. Byron just ate his yummy food and continued to groove with the tune.

Tony heard a familiar "flapping" sound and he chose to ignore it. Oh, he ignored it entirely. In fact, he helped himself to the oatmeal that was prepared.

"STARK."

"Take a number." Tony was in a zone. It was now late in the day and he refused to deal with prick wizards. The song faded out and the next one came in. It had a cute laugh in the beginning and it made Tony smile. He tapped his foot and scooped himself out some friggen oatmeal. The time was 1:25 pm and Tony quickly glanced at the person that just invaded his home.

Strange was beyond irritated with Tony. He stood there fully dressed in his wizard garb. He had his arms crossed and his eyes dead set on the person that bobbed his head to the beat.

The other people in the house were behind him. Strange didn't focus on them at all because his attention was 100% on Tony. He just listened to the song and he moved his hip along with it. Steve could see Tony dance. He was amused with his behavior around Strange.

That beat moved from Tony's hips to his stomach. Then, his chest and shoulders started to join in. Tony gave a little twirl in place and and he started to dance.

"STARK."

In circles he went. The man was not gunna give a single fuck.

Steve just watched the two. He looked at Whitney for a moment but then he focused back on Strange and Tony. He could tell that Strange was upset and it clearly didn't phase Tony.

Steve watched as he kept dancing and he ignored the sorcerer entirely. Tony knew why Strange decided to appear at his home. OH, HE KNEW. Tony didn't care.

Ooh, Tony slid in his direction. He decided to ignore the drama and he played chase with that cape.

"Stop." Strange was within seconds of stopping him. He turned to his right because Tony was dancing around him. He tried to grab for his cape again and Strange turned at a faster rate.

"STOP IT. Last warning." He wasn't in the mood for Tony's bullshit. His cute little dancing irritated him. His cute little smile irritated him. His cute little friggen FACE irritated him. Strange heard another song come on and it sent Tony in another direction. He almost did a moonwalk away from him.

A thought popped into Tony's head. He thought the words, touch his hand, and Tony reached for Strange. Tony tried to touch his hand and Strange jerked backward. He immediately cast something at Tony and he froze him in place.

Strange looked at the three other people in the room. They were kinda shocked by the behavior. He decided to lock them all in place. Except the baby. The baby was exempt from his rage. He looked back at Tony and barked.

"DON'T TOUCH ME." He raised his voice at him and towered over the brunette. Tony gasped and tried to pull his hand back to his body. He was frozen, so... OK, that escalated a bit too quickly.

Steve wanted to tell Dr. Strange to RELAX. What the hell? Steve made an attempt to check in but he was unable to do so. He was stuck in his body as well. He couldn't speak or intervene. He didn't want that behavior around his son. Luckily for Strange, Byron was too focused on his meal. He was chunky, happy, and oblivious.

Tony could only stare up at Strange and he felt intimidated immediately. Whoa. Talk about a freak out. And here he thought they were friends. Tony felt two things, stunned and hurt. He brought his focus to the floor and he held a blank stare.

"Will you ever take anything seriously?" Dr. Strange was very angry with Tony. He wanted the music to stop. Strange looked in Tony's direction and he disabled his suit. That shut off the connection of the music to the speakers and silence prevailed.

Tony's heart started to really hurt. He hated it when his tech was overpowered. The musical gift from his older self was shut down and it kinda overwhelmed him. That music brought him so much joy. Strange was super serious and super pissed.

Tony was locked in place and only his eyes could move.

"You time travelled AGAIN. The Ancient One and I have realized something. You might be doing it without realizing it. SO PLEASE, STOP." He released his hold on everyone.

He wanted Tony to function so they could have a conversation. His patience was pretty thin at that point and he really wanted to get him to understand. Whitney immediately went to Byron and she picked him up. She took the baby and the food and she took off to Byron's room.

Fuck that. She wanted to shoot that wizard in the face. Steve watched her leave the room and then he turned his focus to Strange. Tony spoke first and his voice filled the space.

"Talk about some rain on a parade. WHAT IS YOUR DEAL?! You've really got nothing better to do.." Tony sulked because he was scolded. He didn't like the way Strange yelled at him.

He didn't like how easily he could control him and render everyone helpless. Tony wanted to reverse that shit but he didn't know a damn thing about the "Mystic Arts". He only got as far as floor scrubbing. Tony held a scowl on his face.

"Why did you time travel to the 1950s? Don't tell me that it was for a hookup because I am aware that's one of the things you did while you were there." STRANGE FELT THE WHOLE THING. HE FELT IT MULTIPLE TIMES, AND HE WAS SICK OF TONY'S SEXCAPADES.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you feel that? I fully intend to have as much sex as possible before you kill me. You linked us together so, that's not my problem." Tony went back to his oatmeal. Steve just listened. He had some opinions to share but he wanted the two of them to work it out.

Strange kept his distance and he had more to discuss. He didn't receive an actual answer from Tony so he continued.

"The Mandarin Armor that you created, we were going to purify the energy within it and return it. Remember?"

"Yes. I remember." Tony decided to be short with him. Strange was being extra rude on such a lovely day so Tony decided to send the dish back cold.

"It was in a solid form when you handed it over, but it's actually broken up into that Nano-Tech business you work with, right?" Strange was full of questions. Tony looked up from his oatmeal. He glanced at Steve and sighed.

"My older self altered it for me. He made it to where I could wear the two suits at once and change them whenever I wanted. SO YES, it has been broken down into Nano-Tech. Why?"

Tony sighed again. His mind was exhausted for some reason. The whole Mandarin shit made him feel depressed. He tried to keep his spirits up but it was hard. A potential body take-over loomed over his heart, and his possible kamakazi demise always loomed.

Plus, his oatmeal was now cold. He couldn't stomach cold oatmeal. Tony looked back up at that douchebag wizard and hoped to hear something nice from him. A compliment on his shirt, maybe? Or just a how are ya doin?

"Pieces of the suit are disappearing. Little tiny "NANO" pieces are slipping away from it. Where are they going Tony?"

Strange and the Ancient One thought that he was gathering his tech back piece by piece. Or, he was hiding the pieces in different locations, even in different times and realms.

Tony inhaled and he stared at Strange. Holy shit.. he looked back down at the bowl and thought about his armor.

"I haven't tried to take it back. I did have a dream of the armor a little while ago. I don't remember the dream." Tony had many vivid dreams. His dreams could get so intense, it felt like his body burst into flames at times.

Tony thought about one of his dreams and his temp rose right there where he stood.

"When you are unconscious the Mandarin might be hard at work. You really don't know what he is doing with your body. That's why you can't cross into other dimensions and other timelines. This is actually serious, can you grasp that?"

Strange still had more to say. The sorcerer remained a good distance from Tony and he looked him over. Tony looked tired. Well, if he'd STOP hooking up with everyone on the planet then he could get some rest. Strange was at a breaking point.

His body felt all of Tony's behavior. He felt it all the time. It was..

Strange closed his eyes as he tried to get rid of the thought. He tightened the grip on his own arms and Strange forced his thoughts away. When he looked to his right his eyes happened upon Steve.

Steve thought that his behavior was weird. He started to study the sorcerer as their conversation unfolded. He also listened to a few things.

Christ. Strange looked the other way and just tried to focus. He inhaled the oxygen around him and he began to say the other things on his mind.

Tony interrupted his thought.

"Why can't you get him out of me? You're supposed to be some sort of, super wizard or whatever... right? Just, get him out."

Dr. Strange heard Tony but he turned his head in a different direction. He was working on it. Unfortunately, it was more complicated than he wanted it to be and Strange had other issues on his plate.

An issue happened at the Kamar-taj, and Strange had to face an enemy called Dormammu. And what was Tony doing? Hooking up with a second Steve Rogers and casually listening to some tunes.

"What do you suggest we do then, Strange?" Steve decided to speak. He stepped up to the sorcerer and he was shocked to see Strange back away even further. He didn't trust any of them.

Their paths crossed a Charles Xavier. Strange questioned the work he performed on Tony and Steve's mind when they were younger. He concluded that the Mandarin once used Tony's mind as a prism. He had an objective to infiltrate Steve's mind and that contact could have happened.

Strange really didn't know who the true enemy was at that point. The Mandarin could have been dormant in any of them. Or, he was now hiding his tech in all of them.

Something was going on and Strange was trying to solve the mystery. He stared at Steve. The soldier looked back at him with a bit of worry behind his expression. Strange could not answer him. He looked back at Tony and voiced his thought.

"Focus on that dream for me. Take me to it." Strange got rid of all his thoughts and he migrated closer to Tony. Tony became intimidated and he backed up against the oven. Whut? Whut did the wizard prick want now?

Tony backed up, up, up and he stared up at Strange. Tony gulped. He noticed the confused look on Tony's face as he processed what Strange said to him.

The sorcerer brought his hand upward. He did not touch him, but he froze Tony's body and he also froze his own. Steve stood there and he gasped.

Strange was frozen in place and so was Tony. It was kinda creepy. He waited a short while because he thought it was a trance? Uhh Steve had no clue what was happening. The soldier just left the room to check on his son. Eff that.

Tony felt a very strong pull to his chest. It traveled to his brain and he wanted to grab onto something. It was the craziest feeling he had ever experienced.

Tony felt his own body, leave his body? He looked down at his hands and he stared at them. Dr. Strange floated over to him and he stood close. He had no fear of their touch while they were both lodged into the unconscious part of Tony's mind.

The land of dreams. Strange needed Tony to guide him through his dream and he looked at him. Whoa, Tony kinda freaked out.

"Whuuuuuuttttt ? How is this possible?" Tony was in a state of disbelief. He stared at his hands. He was glowing but invisible. It was soooooooo friggen trippy.

"This is your astral form. We are inside the part of your brain where you dream." Strange explained and Tony pried his focus from his hands. He looked at the sorcerer's face.

"We are inside, my brain?" SHUT THE FRONT DOOR. Tony's jaw was locked open. Holy hell. He looked all around. He was able to float. That sort of movement was second nature for him because of his suit. Cool. Tony smiled and he looked back at Strange.

Oh right, it was time for serious wizard shit. Tony's brain looked magical. It looked electric and digital. He loved the way it looked around him and he got really fixated with it. Strange was focused on something to his left.

They were about to embark on some Alice in Wonderland shit. Strange thought of that as he looked at the objects that had his focus.

"What are those?" He pointed at some sort of odd looking filing system. Tony floated beside the sorcerer and he focused on the question.

"Those are the files that are stored within my AI system. Kinda like a computer desktop? I have all the little files customized with different images and... labels." Ahem. Tony was a little embarrassed because some of the images and labels on the individual files were a bit, juvenile.

Whatever. Tony smiled regardless and Strange looked over each individual file. They were looking directly at Tony's memory bank.

"You have a file called, sexy time?" Strange had to bite his tongue for a moment. One of the file names was just too much. He started to laugh and Tony floated up to his height and he glared in his face.

"This really isn't friggen fair. You not only get to super freeze me whenever you want, shut down my tech, and now you get to root around inside my brain? FUCK THIS." Tony almost screeched. He was so mad and he absolutely hated that wizard prick. GO. AWAY.

"Satan? You have a file named Satan?" Strange wondered about it as he studied the image. Tony got in his way and he glared.

"You don't wanna go into that one, those are only nightmares." Tony was not going to allow Strange to venture into that part of his brain. Those dark days were over. Tony never wanted to open that file. He started to frown and Strange caught a glimpse of that sad expression.

He studied it for a moment and then he noticed another file.

"Fair enough.." Strange had his focus on something else anyways. His curiosity amplified and he floated away from Tony. Tony was on his ass immediately. He had to keep tabs on that jerk.

"I like the file that says, DOUCHEBAG WIZARD. Let's go in there." Strange ignored how close Tony was and he approached the file. ACK Tony freaked out! He flew in front of him and he attempted to stop Strange.

"How about we don't, and we just say that we did?" No way. He did not want that wizard inside his head. Tony held out his handsssss ahhhh stop, stop, stopppppp.

Xghhwiduheo:8283):)2?(!.?/$29(7auwieh!

Tony straight up raged when that part of his memory bank was opened. Strange ignored his whining and he accessed the dreams. The area around them shifted from this super cool, techno world to the rooftop of the Kamar-taj.

Strange looked at the scene and then he looked over at Tony. He was a bit surprised to see the location.

"You dream of this?" The sorcerer just had to ask. Tony brought his shoulders up into a shrug.

"Uhh apparently? I'm usually asleep so .." he just let that sentence drop where it was and Strange looked back at the rooftop. He decided to sit down exactly like he did when Tony was actually there.

"Use your sense of recall and try to guide me through your dream. Do you remember any of it?" Strange really wanted to solve the Mandarin mystery. He was receiving clue after clue and it frustrated him. Tony floated over and he sat down beside him.

They were both turned in the same direction they were back in the day. Tony recalled his dream, but, he hesitated for a bit. He looked at something and it became a little hard for him to breathe.

"In my dream, I.." Tony glanced up at Strange's smug friggen face and then he brought his focus to the first thing. The sorcerer brought his attention downward. His eyes focused where Tony's eyes relocated.

"What do you do Tony? We are in our Astral forms so it will not have a direct affect on our bodies. I've made sure of that because I'm starting to put this puzzle together." He made an attempt to console those nerves. Tony contemplated for a moment and then he decided to just do the damn thing that he always did in his dream.

Tony brought his hand up from one of the tiles of the roof. He reached over to Strange and he just, touched his hand. That was it. He touched his hand and Strange stared at the contact.

He could feel it. The Astral form could feel things that happened to it. But, like he mentioned, it did not affect the physical form. He had a feeling that some sort of contact with him was the objective.

The Mandarin was up to something for sure. He either wanted to jump ship, or do something to Stephen. He continued to stare at that hand and then he looked at Tony's face.

"I do one other thing, in my dream? It's happened a few times." Tony admitted his thought and he sulked on it a little bit. Strange continued to look at his face. He needed to know that information so, he waited.

Tony swallowed and he thought it over. Obviously, that part of his dream had nothing to do with the Mandarin. Right? He thought that it wasn't a possibility. He thought for a long while and decided to just fess up. Tony leaned in that douchebag wizard's direction and he did exactly what he often did in his dream.

This time, he could actually feel it. For the first time since he was friggen seventeen years old, Tony kissed a guy and it wasn't a Steve Rogers. Strange hesitated to react at first. He understood that he was being kissed but, it took him a moment.

He connected them months and months and months ago. Over and over Strange felt the constant activity that Tony chose to engage in. He was like, a friggen bunny rabbit. It made things very difficult for Strange because he was trying to let go of the physical world.

That sort of behavior was just a distraction. It got in the way of what he needed to learn and do. Strange gave in a few times.. he went with what he felt from Tony and he got it out of his system with Christine.

It didn't feel like it was enough. The damn energizer bunny kept it up. Every few days Strange would feel something else, or what he felt would intensify. He was at a point where he either wanted to strangle Tony or..

Tony really couldn't believe it. He turned his head slightly and he felt Strange lean further into their kiss. He actually returned it, and that response made Tony feel encouraged.

He brought both his hands up to that wizard's face and he pulled him in. He could feel it all but... it felt so weird. That "Astral form" business needed to be explained to Tony one more time. He started to feel that wizard pull on his shirt. Damnnn his kiss was being returned and Tony was curious to see how far it would go. Wait, they weren't even in their bodies so..

Tony ignored all that. He just kept it going. When the kiss really began to heat up, Strange pulled away. He snapped out of his thought and he floated UP AND AWAY.

"Time to go." Strange was pretty pissed off at himself. He held a glare in the opposite direction of Tony. Tony was just spaced out. That warmth left him and he was confused about everything.

"But, whut.. Uhh ok..yeah." Tony just fizzled out of that whole kiss thing that just occurred. His brain bubbled it over and his expression was blank. Strange ignored the encounter and he brought them back into their own bodies.

They both took in a breath but only one of them opened his eyes. Dr. Strange blinked and he noticed that his hand was still in the same place it was. Their bodies hadn't moved and he brought his hand to his side.

He stared at Tony as he finally opened his eyes. Tony felt a little dizzy and he brought his hands up to his forehead.

"What happened?" It felt like he had something called 'vertigo'. He couldn't tell which direction he was in and he really felt dizzy. When his Astral form returned to his body, it caused him to get all loopy.

"We accessed parts of your memories that exist when you are asleep. They are dormant and deep in your mind. Do you remember doing that?" Strange had a theory that the memories that they just accessed remained dormant. They became "dreams" and they hadn't reached a different part of Tony's brain at that point. Tony looked very confused. He tried to remember but he shook his head.

"I don't.. I remember you freezing me for the millionth time. But, I.."

"It's fine. You don't remember. That's good actually. I'm sorry that I disturbed your morning." Strange looked back at the location where Steve Rogers was before they left the physical realm.

The soldier was still in his son's room. Strange decided to wrap it all up. He thought it was best to forget the whole, kiss.. ordeal. What Tony dreamt about was not yet a "thought". It hadn't manifested outside the unconscious part of his brain so, he only thought that way in his sleep.

Strange thought it over and he stepped away. He wanted to apologize to Tony's family but.. he decided it was best to just take off instead.

Tony's heart rate was kinda crazy. He touched his chest and he tried to figure out why. He stared at Strange and he still held a look of confusion.

He saw him move his hands in weird ways, and then he was gone. Whoa, Tony just stood there for a little while. He couldn't remember shit and he still felt all dizzy. He migrated to Byron's room and he quietly opened the door. Tony needed to tell his people that he felt like his body was on backward?

Or, maybe his brain was upside down? Uhh ...help?

* * *

Chapter End:

Thanks for reading! The Diminuendo Chapters have begun. I've decided to round it off to ten full chapters. The plot for this one is almost complete. Feedback is always love and stay tuned if you want.


	18. Coming Of Age

Chapter 18: Diminuendo Chapters: Coming Of Age

* * *

Tony had his face against something that was warm and very familiar. He was asleep beside his main man and his face was pressed against Steve's shoulder.

Steve was always in the middle and he was clung to on both sides. Even after all that time, Steve never got over being frozen. He preferred to be as warm as possible when he slept. If it ever got cold then he was unable to sleep.

So, it all worked out for him because Whitney and Tony were very warm. They both burned like furnaces and they kept Steve nice and warm. He started to notice that one side of him was a bit too warm.

Steve rubbed his face and he slowly opened his eyes. Tony was really on fire that night. Steve looked to his left and he could actually see the sweat that covered Tony's forehead and face. Steve reached over toward him and he gently touched his arm. Tony was in a deep sleep. He was in the middle of a dream and it caused him to heat up. He was being pulled from the dream when he heard the soldier's voice.

Steve asked him if he was all right. He asked him quietly and Tony began to wake up. Tony was noisy as he responded. He kicked around and moved about in the bed. Steve tried not to laugh and he held Tony in place. He glanced at Whitney and he started to wipe that sweat off of Tony's forehead.

He saw those eyes open up and Tony blinked several times. His dream was crazy. For the past... four nights, he had experienced the oddest dreams. Each one had Dr. Damn Strange IN IT. He sighed and looked at Steve.

Tony stared at that beautiful person. Steve looked worried and Tony just smiled.

"It was a freaky dream." Tony explained as he moved closer to the soldier.

"I figured." Steve smiled back and he pressed his lips against Tony's forehead. He just remained there for a moment or two. Tony gripped that shirt. It was a very vivid dream and it always ended the same way. For some reason, the dream felt ..real?

Tony wondered how that was possible. He thought it over and he started to paw at that crisp clean shirt. Steve backed up from his forehead and he looked down at Tony's hands.

He could tell immediately that he was nervous. Tony had something to tell him. Steve just waited and he he started to mess with his hair. Tony's hair stuck out in odd places. Steve fixed it up and he waited for those nerves to settle.

They didn't settle at all. Tony inhaled and he turned over onto his back instead. He breathed all that tension out and he began to toy around with his lip. Steve watched him tug on it and bite on it a little.

"Something is going on with Strange. He's connected our emotions and, well ..he's been showing up in my sleep. I'm dreaming about him. I don't know if he's causing it or, if I'm causing it? I'm so confused ..ever since he showed up and started his shit."

That wassss wordy. Tony quietly spit it all out. He spoke against his hand because he still tugged on his lip. All of it really irritated him. He wanted to understand what was going on in his head. Tony hadn't seen Dr. Strange since he randomly showed up uninvited and he barked a bunch of bullshit. Strange took off and now Tony only saw him when he was asleep.

Was it actually Strange? Tony didn't understand. What he felt seemed real so.. Steve relaxed against the pillow for a moment and he thought it over. He thought that the sorcerer's behavior was very odd when he showed up. He seemed very angry with Tony. Strange was frustrated and Steve thought that Tony's emotions were the cause of it.

Tony was very emotional, and veryyyy intense. Steve wasn't lying long ago when he thought that Tony was secretly a mutant or something. He could honestly feel Tony's emotions. Strange didn't seem emotional at all. He obviously wasn't happy with his direct link to Tony's emotional rollercoaster.

Steve smiled and just asked a question. The curiosity emerged within him.

"What happened in the dream?" He could tell that the dream flustered Tony. It made him heat up so, Steve wanted to know. They both had achieved that unique ability to be committed to one another but still free. It was a balance that not too many people were able to understand.

He wasn't asking because he was jealous. Steve's possessive streak slowly left him over time. His confidence and inner strength increased so, he no longer felt that way. He loved Tony unconditionally and he was actually more concerned about him getting some sleep.

"I touch his hand. And then, I kiss him. I'm not sure why it happens but, it does. We have some silly conversation and it always ends the same. This last time tho.." It got kindaaaaa heated up. Tony glanced over to his right and he took in another deep breath. His breath intake was a little on the shaky side.

Tony thought about the dream and he brought his hand back to that lip.

"He's been kissing me back. It's really weird because it feels real. I've never had a dream feel that real before." Shitt. Tony released his lip and he started to just chew on it instead. Tony looked over at Steve for guidance. He didn't like to tell him that info but, he had to.

They didn't keep stupid secrets from each other. They were adults and weird shit was happening. Tony needed his help to process it all.

"I say, we ask him about it. He hasn't gotten anywhere with the Mandarin and we need to know what's going on. You two can't be connected like that forever. Remember how badly it affected our older selves?" Steve was told that his depression almost crippled his older self emotionally. He brought his older self back into a dark place. They didn't KNOW Stephen Strange at all. He just did as he pleased with Tony. Steve felt like it was time for him to step in. Tony just started to nod his head in agreement.

That douchebag wizard was messing with his fucking head! Tony rubbed his eye socket and he continued to nod. He felt Steve's very warm arm coil around him and Tony started to smile. Steve pulled Tony toward him and they got all snuggled up.

"Want me to help you get some sleep?" Steve spoke with a grin. He slowly kissed the side of Tony's face until their lips connected. Uhmmaah, yes please. Tony gave a quiet laugh and he just returned the kiss. He decided to be a mute and Steve took over the show.

Tony watched Steve do two things. He reached over and checked the volume on Byron's monitor, then he ventured around in the small drawer beside the bed. They both glanced over at Whitney and Tony covered his mouth with his hand.

Her beauty sleep was probably gunna get disturbed. It was always so amusing to try and mess around while one of them slept. Tony had a mission at that point. They were just gunna fool around, it was just gunna be some adorable...harmless stuff.

Urhmmmaa.. yeah right. It was very clear that Steve was in a mood. The bulge inside those grey slacks was proof enough.

Tony moved his hips upward. Steve ran his hand to the band of Tony's pants and he slipped the clothing down his skin. He pushed the pants all the way to his knees and then Tony maneuvered them away. At the same time, Tony untied those grey slacks. He told them goodbye and like magic, they slowly disappeared.

A few days before, Tony spent some time giving the older Steve a good ride. He friggen had to, he wanted to, and absolutely none of it was out of his system. It was "Baby Steve's" turn and he burned badly for that blonde. His body ached for him and Steve fuckin knew it.

The soldier moved. He set one leg on each side of Tony and he actually straddled the brunette. Steve had all of his weight centered toward his own thighs as he sat up. He opened up the small bottle that he fished out of the drawer.

Tony looked up at Steve and he started to stroke those powerful legs. Damnnn. Steve had a small smile because he knew that he was being examined. Tony looked him over and he continued to run his hands over those legs. Bring that shit in closer please. Tony mentally begged and he pulled Steve toward him. He wanted him up further so Tony could do some filthy things to him.

Steve complied and he lost his focus on the bottle. Steve was maneuvered upward and he now straddled Tony's chest. He still kept the bulk of his weight on his legs. Tony's mouth did what that lube was supposed to do and Steve gripped his hair instead.

They both were put in a mood, and Tony wanted Steve to fuckhisfriggenface. He started to. Slowly, the blonde's hips moved toward the top of the bed. His dick slid in and out of Tony's mouth with almost too much ease. Steve had one hand on the wall above the bed, the other one had a hard grip on Tony's crazy hair.

It wasn't quiet, they knew that. They did their best and that just added to the thrill. Whitney was in a deep sleep so they kept it going. Tony's motions encouraged Steve to move faster. He stopped for breath and stroked his husband. Tony almost said something to him. He wanted to comment on how hard he was.

He wondered what had Steve so turned o n. Tony wondered if it was the fact that he was getting kissed by some jerk in a dream? It was hard to tell with Steve. Tony knew that it would be communicated to him at some point.

He took that length back into his mouth. He took it all the way in and he gently massaged him with both of his hands. Steve released his hair and he brought his hand to his own mouth. Tony just kept going and Steve was about to lose it. His hips took on a mind of their own and he grabbed that hair again.

Tony was comfortable, he was adjusted, and at a good angle. So, Steve began to speed it up. He moved his hand from his hair to his neck and he pumped into that mouth countless times. He stopped to let Tony breathe, compose himself, and re- focus. He let Tony do whatever he had to do.

Steve was very pleasured. He was in a bit of a daze so, he stared at the wall for a moment and then he looked at the side of the bed. The brunette beneath him was right back at it and Steve started it up again. It was very loud and they both expected Whitney to wake up and slap them. It had happened a few times and it was always hilarious.

One time, Tony was in the mood for Whitney. Steve woke up in the middle of it all and she slapped them both. How do you figure that one? The woman had a slap habit when something alarmed her. That's what it was.

Anywho, they felt like they were being too loud on the bed. Steve stopped his body and he held it in one position. He closed his eyes and just felt that mouth as it moved along his skin in so many calculated ways. Steve breathed out into the room and he slipped back more toward Tony's legs.

He slid quietly off the bed and his hand roamed around for Tony. Steve needed to get a grip of some part of him so they could continue.

He managed to find him and he started to pull him off the bed. Tony swallowed and stared up at the ceiling. He thought about a number of things as he was being drug off the bed. His face flushed with a heavy warmth and the ceiling shifted. He was pulled off the bed and brought to the bedroom floor with ease. Tony smiled at that handsome fellow.

They started to kiss and adapt to the change of their location. Tony hit his head on the damn wooden bottom of the bed frame. He bonked his head and he tried not to laugh about it. Steve bit his tongue when he heard the impact and he almost laughed himself.

Tony always made him laugh. Steve bit his lip and he looked at that beautiful person beneath him.

He truly loved his stupid face. The soldier hovered for a moment and then he brought Tony up into another kiss. Steve was really in a mood. He had many plans for Tony so the change of location was very necessary.

At that exact same time and over seven thousand miles away, Dr. Strange was in the middle of a discussion with the Ancient One.

It was the middle of the afternoon for them and they were discussing Karl Mordo. The Ancient One had picked up on some animosity within him and she started to think that it was directed toward Strange. She sent him off with an objective so they would be able to speak openly about the issue. Their conversation was cut short and the Ancient One observed a change in Stephen's behavior.

His face began to fluster up. He turned away from the conversation in the middle of a thought and the sorcerer almost brought his hands up to his face.

CHRIST. He knew that Tony was at it again and he knew exactly who he decided to be intimate with for the hundred millionth time. It was obviously with the Steve Rogers that existed in their version of the present. The passion level when he was with THAT individual was pretty hard for him to bear.

Strange glanced over at the Ancient One and he summoned up his damn cloak. The sorcerer took off before she could utter a single word. GONE. He had to leave the entire continent of ASIA.

After he flew off into the changing skies he used his sling ring and relocated to his hiding place. Strange ended up on his bed in his old home. He hid on that bed and he tried to overpower what he felt. He tried to meditate it away.

For him, it started to feel like that passionate side of humanity started calling him. It was a powerful force that tried to pull him back to his old ways. Or, at least show him ways that could have been old for him. But, he never gave two shits about any of it before.

His objective before his training was always on the prize. The goals you're supposed to achieve and all those shiny accomplishments. He wanted titles, stature, and money. Dr. Strange never gave into passion and emotions. Those were for people like Tony Stark and Christine Palmer. They could fiddle around with emotions and all that bullshit..

What he constantly felt from Tony caused him so much stress. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to fight with it or just let it be. Strange didn't know if he wanted to feel those things or not. He knew that the Ancient One was most likely aware of what was going on. Strange still held onto his pride because he was the one that took on the responsibility.

He voiced his disagreement with the Ancient One very loudly and he spared Tony's life. So if he now struggled with his decision and failed then, what good was he? He thought about all of that and then he tried to move his body. He wanted to cast all that arousal and passion out of him and be done with the whole mess.

And yet, Strange toughed it out and he just covered his face with his hands. He had gone in circles for months when it came down to solving the Mandarin mystery. He felt like a failure, Tony constantly turned him on, and he was beyonddddd frustrateddd with everything.

The sorcerer wanted to fucking kill everyone around him so, he decided to ask the Ancient One for... something ... called ... help.

His cloak could see that Dr. Strange was upset. The artifact actually acted like a blanket. It gave him a warm hug and the sorcerer laughed. It was a dark day for Strange indeed. He wasn't looking forward to any of it.

When the sun rose for Tony and Steve, the sun began to set for Dr. Strange. They really lived on opposite sides of the planet. Tony wasn't thinking that they lived that way only geographically. Oh no, they lived that way IN EVERY POSSIBLE WAY.

Tony and Steve were all cute and dressed. They were all blushed up from their evening on the bedroom floor and they made an attempt to establish a connection with Dr. Strange. They tried Thor but he wasn't currently in that galaxy, they tried to contact the Sanctum Sanctorum. Tony thought that they might have an office? Or, something of that nature?

AHH! Tony almost jumped because he remembered something.

"He let me call you! Remember? You've had his damn phone number this whole time." Tony felt like such an air head. He held out his hand because he wanted Steve's dinosaur cell phone. Uhh Steve tried to think of where he had it last. He never actually used it and he often forgot it all over the place.

"I can't even remember where I put it." Steve scratched his head and thought it over. Who called him on it last? Steve thought it might have been Whitney? or.. he thought he might have given it to Byron to play with.

Steve wasn't sure, and Tony grew impatient. UGHHH he sighed and he started to check Steve's damn pockets. The soldier still tried to think of the last phone call he received on the thing.

"Howard called the house phone, so.." Steve STILL PONDERED THAT SHIT. Tony scowled and he hunted around his lab. He threw a bunch of shit around because MAYBE Captain Alzheimer's left it somewhere in his lab.

"I'm going to put a locater on that damn thing." Tony left Steve to himself and he took off to their apartment. He started to hunt around the damn living room and the damn kitchen. Then he headed to the damn bedroom and he picked up one of the house phones.

HE DIALED STEVE'S DAMN NUMBER. The brunette stuck his tongue out at Whitney and he hunted around for the dinosaur phone. He heard something on the line and Tony stopped kicking things around in the apartment.

"Hello?" He heard Steve's voice and his face cracked.

"STEVE!?" Flames and hot steam burst out of his nostrils when he exhaled. Tony almost screeched and his teeth were clenched.

"Tony I found it. It was in my motorcycle bag." Steve sounded so sweet when he replied. Tony just stood there and he held the phone against his ear. He wanted to vomit some hot lava into the phone because he had to roam around like an idiot. Steve sounded too adorable so, Tony swallowed the sharp words.

"Groovy. I'll meet you in the garage then."

"Ok, I'll call him right now." They both nodded their heads and hung up their phones. Steve pushed on the cellphone buttons and he started to hunt through his call history. Tony seriously made it to the garage and he did not see any call being place. His eyebrow was raised on one side of his head.

He approached his hubby and he watched him navigate his cellphone. Steve tried to recall the date when Tony was actually "training" over in Nepal with Sarah and Strange. It was months and months ago. OH he found the phone number and he pressed the call button. Steve smiled at Tony and gave him a thumbs up.

TONY DIED. He laughed so hard and dropped his chin down to his chest. Ohhhhh lordy, he loved Steve so much. Tony seriously did not have the patience for that shit. He waited beside the blonde bombshell and he inhaled some beautiful oxygen. Steve began to speak and Tony was all ears.

"Hello? Dr. Strange this is Steve Rogers. I'm leaving you a message because Tony and I would like to talk to you. Can you please call me back when you get this message? Thank you -"

"WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU'RE NOT LEAVING HIM A VOICEMAIL. PICK UP THE PHONE YOU WIZARD PRICK FUCK." Tony grabbed that phone and he decided to ruin that beautiful, innocent, cordial message that Steve began.

Tony went from zero to ten thousand miles per hour in less than a millisecond. Oh helllllllll no. Tony crossed his arms and he scowled out in to the garage. Steve just stared and he hit the button that ended the phone call. Tony needed to chillll.  
Steve thought that as he put his phone in his pocket.

Dr. Strange made his way back to Kathmandu. He was at the Kamar-Taj and he was no where near his cellphone. He finally asked the Ancient One for help. She was happy to provide it and the supreme being held a smile.

Strange was a bit nervous about that smile. He studied it and watched as the Ancient One began to "help" with the entire ordeal. She maneuvered her hands and summoned Tony and Steve to Kathmandu.

She plucked them from the garage and placed them both directly in front of her. They ended up right in the middle of the Kamar-Taj. Uhh Tony and Steve looked around. Steve had no idea where they ended up, but Tony knew. OH, he recognized those fucking floors.

Tony scanned the room for Dr. Stephen Strange. He skipped over the bald baba yaga and he glared right at that wizard. Yeah YOU. Tony looked right at him but Strange looked the other way. He was focused on the Ancient One. It was time for the entire mess to be fixed.

Strange wanted Tony OUT of his life. Out of his mind, out of his ... everything. The sorcerer just kept his arms crossed and he deliberately ignored him. The Ancient One was focused on Steve. She had never seen the soldier in person before. She had only encountered him in different ways that he was completely unaware of.

Steve looked right at the Ancient One and he smiled a little. Sure, he was confused but once he saw Strange in the room and the location, he kinda put it all together.

"Hello Steven." The Ancient One knew that out of the three men in the room, the one she looked upon had the strongest soul. His heart was pure, and his journey was a very good one. She knew many individuals that were changed because of Steven Grant Rogers. That was the only way she encountered him.

The Ancient One was very pleased to meet him. Steve's smile held some confusion behind it. He was a little thrown off and he glanced at Tony.

"Hello." He returned the greeting and then he looked over at Dr. Strange. The sorcerer was very quiet. He didn't know how the Ancient One planned to fix the mess. He wanted it done and over with. He acknowledged Steve and that was that. Strange kept his mouth shut.

"Dr. Strange informed me that he has been unable to solve something he calls the "Mandarin Mystery". He has decided to throw in the towel and he has asked me to intervene. This is my intervention. Are you all ready for it?" She addressed the room and she held a smile.

Tony and Steve looked at each other. UH.. Tony wasn't ready for shit. The Ancient One wanted him DEAD. That was her original solution. Tony didn't know what the hell to think so he just brought his shoulders upward. He didn't friggen KNOW. Steve remained quiet and he just looked back at the person that brought them into the room.

"The Mandarin has been soul hopping. He's formed a very deep route back and forth between all of you. My solution is to cut off his energy source entirely and contain him when he exits his chosen hosts. I'll be putting the genie in a bottle. That visual might help you understand." The supreme entity explained her plan and Steve was the first to ask a question. His reaction was immediate.

"What does "cut off" his energy source mean exactly?" He really didn't like the wording there. It was left up for interpretation and Steve just wanted the facts.

"It means I will stop all of your hearts. I will kill you, and then the Mandarin will leave. In your current states, there is a definite risk of you all giving into the Mandarin. I have weighed the situation and that is my decision. I can do it right now if you want. Or, I can give you all some time to say goodbye to the home that you have here."

There was not going to be a debate on the issue any longer. Dr. Strange heard the solution and his heart started to feel affected. He thought about Tony and Steve's family. He stared down at the floor of the Kamar-Taj and he thought about Sarah Rogers. Something really started to pull on his chest.

Tony freaked the fuck out. He stepped toward MRS. CLEAN and he protested immediately.

"You can't just KILL US. What the fuck?! Steve just had a chunky little baby boy. My daughter is about to start some serious school." Tony thought that he was knocked out somehow and everything that was going on around him was another crazy ass dream. Seriously? He glared at Strange and then the stupid "Ancient One" spoke again.

"I truly do not want to do this to you Anthony Stark. I absolutely have to do it. Be thankful that I am giving you a chance to say goodbye to your daughter before she goes to that school. You actually get to say goodbye to that chunky little baby boy. Not everyone gets that opportunity. I will give you all twenty four hours and then I will bring you back."

"NO. You can't just murder us. That's what it is, or are you blind? Steve is my best fucking friend and I'm not going to let you kill him." HOLY SHIT. Tony started to cry immediately. He thought about Steve, DEAD. It was so hard for him to imagine it.

Steve was very confused. He understood because of previous information that he received about Tony. But, the new set of information really threw the soldier almost off his feet. Steve wiped a tear that slipped down his face. He thought about his son. Tony turned his focus to that WIZARD PRICK and he let him have it.

"You spared me once and now you're checking out?! Some fucking wizard you're turning out to be. You act all high and mighty but you really don't know SHIT. You say you're here to protect the earth? Or the "realm" or whatever... But, you don't even care about who you're protecting. I've been linked with you for months WIZARD and I haven't felt a friggen thing. You've got nothing. No love, no warmth, NOTHING. Do you even know what to protect? You're the one that should fucking DIE. Not Steve."

Tony was very upset. He was about to lose his damn mind. He spit fire and brimstone at the sorcerer and Strange tried to ignore every word. The Ancient One straightened her neck and she addressed what was said to Dr. Strange.

"This solution applies to him as well. I was speaking to all three of you. All three of you have twenty four hours to say goodbye to whomever you choose." The Ancient One looked at her apprentice. He was doing very well with his training. He had exceeded many levels and the sorcerer had accomplished so much at that point in his life.

But, a lesson needed to be learned. Dr. Strange's jaw dropped. It could have hit the floor because it dropped open so quickly.

"What are you talking about? I haven't been invaded by the Mandarin. He's not attached to me so why am I on their ship?" The sorcerer was confused. Hooo hooooo Tony's eyes burst open and he gawked at the change of scene. Steve continued to just listen. He told himself to breathe in, and breathe out because all he could think about was Byron and his mind was on overload.

"You've certainly exposed yourself to the Mandarin. In your astral form and in your physical form. That contact between you and Anthony has exposed you and you are now a risk."

"I don't agree with that. That contact should not have affected my physical form. It was in a dream." How could something that occurred in a dream affect the physical self? Strange looked over at Tony and he ran the entire scenario over in his head. He forced his focus back to the Ancient One and the sorcerer glared.

All that contact occurred in a damn DREAM. Ok, a few dreams.. Strange tried to process it and Tony kinda figured out what those 'Magic the Gathering' nerds were discussing.

Tony brought his hand up to his mouth. He stared at Strange and whoa.. holy hell. Tony felt a bunch of shit swim around in his chest. He remembered his dreams and he remembered the two of them kissing. The last dream he had was a doozy. They really really started to kiss in that one. WAIT? Did that actually happen? Tony was soooooooooooo shocked and confused and he began to twist on his lip. He tried to follow along with all the crazy shit being said around him.

"Who ever said that the Mandarin was physical? Stephen, I don't care if you disagree with me. I'm telling you that you are a risk and you have been given my solution. Tomorrow at exactly this time, all three of you will return."

And just like that, The Ancient One sent them all away. She stripped Strange of his cloak and his sling ring. He was put back in his apartment. Tony and Steve were put back in their garage.

All three of them stared blankly. They all had heavy hearts and confused looks on their faces.

* * *

CHAPTER END:

Thanks for reading! feedback is always love and stay tuned for some more.


	19. Wish You Were Here

Chapter 19: Diminuendo Chapters: Wish You Were Here

* * *

Howard Stark opened the door to the Stark family home. He looked down at the growing family that stood at the entrance. Sarah greeted him first, Whitney followed behind and she held Byron in her arms. Steve and Tony entered together and they both held looks of confusion and sorrow.

They didn't know how to tell everyone. They had 24 hours and they decided that the Stark home was where they both wanted to be. They considered that to be their starting point. They first met in that house. Their feelings toward one another had developed right there underneath that roof.

The two of them shared so many good times there, and some really hard times. Tony thought of that as he looked at every corner of the house. He looked at every detail with a completely different perspective.

Tony hugged his father and he smiled. Howard pulled Steve into the hug as well. It felt a little doom and gloom. Howard didn't like it one bit.

"Maria." Steve smiled at Tony's mother and he made his way to her. Steve considered Tony's parents to be his parents. He never mentioned it but he adopted them years ago. They took him into that warm home and Steve really never wanted to leave. He loved it there so he just hugged on Maria. Tony continued to hug his father. He did not want to let him go.

"What's wrong kid?" Howard tried to get the scoop. He quietly whispered the question to his son and Tony just laughed it all off. He still called him a kid. Tony loved it. He went straight for his mother as soon as he could.

Whitney was the only one that knew the situation. She was very shocked and sad. She could not imagine the drama boys not being in her life. Whitney refused to believe it was a reality. She knew that Sarah was going to flip out. She couldn't even look at Steve and Tony.

She focused on Byron as best she could until Steve took him away. Steve became unable to talk to anyone. He took Byron to his old bedroom and he closed the door behind him.

Steve was very upset and he didn't know how to face any of it. He just took his son away from the group and he decided to park them both on the bedroom floor. Steve shifted downward onto his back and his son tried to wrestle with him.

Byron was very young. Steve felt like something in his life was being robbed from him yet again. He faked a smile and played on the floor with his son. After the thoughts of his twenty four hour deadline seeped back into his mind, Steve began to cry. He wiped his face as best he could.

He really only wanted to hold Byron. So, he brought his son to his chest and he gently held him. Byron loved hugs. That baby made a few beautiful approving sounds and he started to chew on his father's shirt. Steve remained in place and he just listened to the sound of his son's heart beat.

Back in the front of the house, Maria and all the rest began to question Tony. They knew something was wrong because of Steve's behavior. Tony glanced in the direction of the bedrooms when he could but, he decided to just tell them the insane story.

"Maybe we should head to the living room? You'll want to be seated when I tell you." Tony knew that it all seemed dramatic. He glanced at Whitney. The woman looked back at him and she stared with disbelief. One minute she was feeding a beautiful blonde headed baby and the next minute she was told they were both going to die.

It was beyond comprehension. Tony led the group to the living room and his mother asked if any of them wanted snacks. Tony could tell that his mother was nervous. He sat down on one of the chairs and he watched his mother.

"Mom, it's fine. We can eat later. Steve and I have something to tell you. I don't think we're going to see him for a while so.. I'll just say it." Tony watched his mother take a seat beside Howard.

Sarah was too quiet. Tony looked at his beautiful daughter and he began to smile. She had let her hair grow out. He stared at her natural brunette hair and Tony took it as some form of acceptance. He tried not to think too much into it but he was happy to see her hair that way.

There was no hiding her Stark features any longer. Tony cleared his throat and he scratched his neck. He started to explain from the beginning. He began telling them things that they never really knew about the Mandarin.

Only Steve and Whitney knew how much Tony had really struggled when it came to the cave, the rings, the armor, the whole Mandarin enchilada. Tony had struggled with all of it for a very long time, and apparently his goose was cooked.

~~~~/~~~~

Dr. Strange handled the news of his upcoming demise very differently than the other two. He didn't have a beautiful family to go to. His parents were gone and so were his two siblings. He buried himself in his work so he could forget the people that he was obviously unable to save.

He buried himself deep in materialism, work, and status gathering to such an extent that he forgot that he was human. That pesky car accident reminded him that he was human. And now, he was on a different path.

He wondered if he was just doing the same thing with the Mystic Arts? Was he just trying to be the best at it, like before, as a neurosurgeon? Strange had less than twenty four hours to contemplate it.

He thought about what Tony said to him. Strange really hated to hear Tony's opinion because he failed to notice things in that perspective.

Strange closed his eyes and he remained on his bed. He heard the apartment door open. Christine Palmer let herself in and she immediately looked around for him.

"Stephen?" She thought that he might have been out on the balcony? She headed that way but then she saw that his bedroom door was open. Christine hesitated and then she headed in that direction. She opened the door the rest of the way and she walked into the room.

She saw Strange on the bed. Christine wasn't sure what he wanted to tell her, or what he wanted to do? She walked toward the bed regardless and she just sat down.

He was in those odd looking clothes. Christine looked them over and Strange finally glanced in her direction. He came into her life in waves. He was gone for months at a time, then he'd wash back up out of nowhere. Over and over he came back then like always, he disappeared.

Christine wanted to see him everyday. She knew that it was probably impossible, but, she wished that she could. The woman forced away some stray hair that was caught on her face and she just waited for him to say something.

Anything? He called her and said that he had something to tell her. So she just.. went over. The last encounter she had with him was still fresh in her mind. He was finally intimate with her and she wasn't sure what brought it all on. It had been a very long time for the both of them. He was a very different person.. so.. it was unexpected.

"Thank you Christine. For, always being there." Strange said the first thing that came to his mind. He stared at his hands for a moment and then he looked outside the giant windows of his bedroom.

The woman was shocked. Her eyes were wide and her breath got caught somewhere in her body. She failed to respond for a good while. Strange brought his knee up to his chest and he adjusted the blue straps that covered his boots. He remained quiet for a short while as he contemplated when he wanted to tell Christine.

The sorcerer had too much on his mind. He looked outside the window again and thought that some fresh air would help him focus. He had just been stripped of his shiny new title, and he was also going to be stripped of his life. Strange didn't think that there was any loophole to get himself out of the mess he was in.

The Ancient One never lied... right? He figured being an Ancient One, or a Sorcerer Supreme meant that you had to have some level of a true honesty. He didn't know where he picked up that idea, but it felt right in his mind.

"Would you like to go out. Outside? Out there with me, Christine?" Stephen looked at her and he pointed at the window. The woman looked at that giant window and she nodded her head. Of course she did.

"Ok. Yes, let's go." Something seemed really wrong with the person in front of her. He looked very deep in thought and even somewhat emotional. She wasn't sure if he'd open up to her but she had to try. Christine stood up and she waited for Strange. He released his knee and he stood up from his perched position.

They both left the fancy apartment and they headed off down the street. Strange had no direction to head toward. He just walked and Christine followed beside him. He started to look around his home. He used to buzz in and out of the garage and drive right on by everything that was around him.

He never stopped. He never looked. And, he never cared.

Christine wanted to fill the silence between them with something. She tried to think of something to say. She wanted to bring up someone from work, but many of the people that Strange knew from work had been moved to a different shift or transferred to a different hospital.

She didn't think that he knew anyone that worked there. Outside of their work environment, she knew that Strange didn't have a single friend to call upon. Christine had no idea who he spent his time with when he wore those mystical, karate-like clothing either. So, the woman struggled to find some content.

The only commonality at that moment was the fact that he wanted her to be there, and there she was. Christine had to build from that.

"Stephen, I.." She attempted to speak but the sorcerer stopped in the middle of his step. He saw a man asleep on the street. Dr. Strange stared at him and Christine followed where his eyes were fixated. She saw the man as well and her head began to droop down.

He wanted to use the Eye of Agamotto. Strange was compelled to turn back the clock on that man's life and find out exactly how he got to where he was. He wanted to see it in a backward sequence and look at the person that was beneath all the dirt covered clothing.

His chest began to hurt. Strange thought at first that he was feeling Tony's emotions. He knew that Tony Stark was off somewhere dealing with his impending doom in a completely different way. Strange touched his chest and Christine walked away.

"I'll get him something. Uhh, wait here." He was so affected. Christine normally felt that way when she saw someone on the street. But, Stephen's demeanor was completely different. She walked into the little market that sold expensive cigarettes and liquor. She bought some jerky and a bag of trail mix and a large bottle of water.

She headed back to Strange and he watched her set it beside the person. The man was asleep. Christine looked him over just to be sure and then she turned her focus back to Dr. Strange. His mind was like an over-filled jug. It couldn't take anything more and he needed to keep moving.

"I don't know what I'm doing Christine." Strange seriously thought that he had everything figured out. The truth was, he didn't know how to help the man on the street. He didn't know how to really help anyone. He knew how to surgically fix things. And now, he could magically fix things. But, what good was he?

"Stephen, no one knows what they are doing. You just do and gravitate to what you're good at. You gravitate to things and people that hopefully make you happy. I guess? I just said that no one knows what they are doing so.." She trailed her thought off and Strange turned away.

He closed his eyes for a moment and headed up the street again. This time, Christine got a bit braver. She felt like she was unable to really establish any sort of communication with him. It didn't feel like it was the right time. So, she tried the next best thing.

When they walked side by side, Christine Palmer took his hand. She nonchalantly held it as if it had always been there. She smiled a little and Stephen Strange looked down at his hand. He welcomed the contact and he brought his eyes to her face.

~~~~/~~~~

Steve slowly rose up from the floor of his old bedroom. Bryon fell asleep in his arms almost immediately. He just listened to his son sleep and dream little baby dreams.

He wondered what his son dreamt about. He hoped it was about his favorite crocodile. The stuffed animal that was given to Byron in the hospital. Steve thought that the two of them had little adventures together in his dreams.

The thought of that made the soldier happy. It made him so happy that he began to cry again. It took Steve an eternity to leave the bedroom, but he did. He knew that everyone had been told the news as soon as he walked out into the expanse of the home.

Howard was the biggest mess. He really took the loss of the older Tony hard. So the thought of outliving his younger son AND Steve was too much for him. He needed to break things in his lab. Tony remained with him and he tried to stop his father before he hurt himself or some shit.

Sarah refused to believe it. She demanded answers and tried to cook up some sort of solution. She cursed Dr. Strange and blamed everything on him. She still thought that he betrayed her. Sarah pitched an idea that if the Ancient One stopped their hearts then they could make something to kick it back into gear.

She tried to plan it out but Steve woudn't listen. He didn't want to spend his time trying to whip up and escape route. He wanted to hold his sleeping son and be present with everyone.

Steve held Byron in his arms and he looked at his beautiful daughter. He didn't like her looking bitter. It really didn't suit her. Steve told Sarah to just hug him and she tried to fight back her tears.

The family had dinner. It was the quietest it had ever been in the house. It was so quiet Tony could actually hear everyone eating. ! He could not take it and that was not how he wanted to spend his final hours with his family. No way.

Unfortunately for Tony, that was the way that it had to be. Steve was in a very somber mood and it affected the rest of the group. Tony thought KARAOKE would help. He actually pitched that idea. yeah, it really didn't go over well.

The hours disappeared. The day was gone. It was late in the night and Steve was with Whitney and Byron in his old bedroom. Tony was in his old bedroom with Sarah. He was on his bed and he looked up at his ceiling. Sarah looked at the random stuff on her father's walls and continuously pitched idea after idea after idea as they came to her mind.

She felt like they were just giving up. WHO JUST, GIVES UP?

"Sarah, nothing we can cook up will cancel out what those wizard people can do. It's science versus magic. Magic is a force that really can't be messed with. Trust me, I've tried to cancel out what Dr. Strange has done to my tech. If Mrs. Clean wants us dead, it's gunna happen." He had to tell her how it was. Tony was completely unprepared.

He was glad that DR. DAMN STRANGE was about to join them in hell. But Steve? Tony absolutely was not cool with Steve being dragged into the mix. That was too much and it wasn't fair. Tony's eyes filled with tears. He wiped the tears away and he felt something stir around in his chest.

He sat up and stared to his left. Sarah noticed his blank stare and she gave a look of concern. Tony rolled his eyes and he relaxed back down on the bed. Fuckin wizard... Tony knew that what he felt were Strange's emotions. He decided to have some FOR ONCE. Tony was so happy he got to tell him how he felt.

Sarah and Tony heard a knock on the door. They both looked over at the dart board door and Sarah opened it up. Steve slowly stepped into the room. Byron was asleep for the rest of the night and Steve couldn't look at him any longer. He was upsetting himself over and over. He needed to change his focus. His heart hurt and he had a sharp pain in his mind.

It was called a headache. Steve wanted it gone. He zombied his way into the bedroom and he just took his place beside Tony on the bed. Out of everyone in the house, Steve Rogers said the least. Even Byron said more with his baby talk. Tony looked at his main man and he sighed. Steve was a mess.

Sarah looked at both of her fawmers. Holy hell, she had to turn away. Sarah was seconds away from a freak out. She headed out of the room and hunted down her grandfather. She knew that Howard would listen to her ideas. Sarah thought that he would help her.

Tony kissed Steve on the forehead. He remembered the one and only time Steve Rogers was in that bed. It was on his eighteenth birthday. Tony thought about all that shit and he started to fix Steve's perfect hair. He figured that Byron messed it up or something.

"You look tired Steve. Stop thinking about it all and just get some sleep." Tony hated to see him so upset. Tony was equally upset, but the death of his older self changed something within him. Tony had accepted the crazy as fuck, kamikaze death that was ahead of him. He thought that he was fated to go out with a bang. Someday, some way.

"Not tired. I could go all night." Steve repeated something that Tony said to him a long time ago. Steve smiled as he said it and his eyes were closed. His mind was exhausted.

"Well, I love you Steve. We'll just look death in the face tomorrow and blow it a kiss mmmhhkay?" Tony just summed it all up in his own unique way. Steve smiled again and he felt two warm lips touch his. He returned the contact until it felt like the right time to part.

"Sure. Sounds good Tony. I love you too." Steve wanted to go to sleep. He thought that it was all going to be a dream when he woke up the next day. Byron wouldn't have to grow up without him and have questions about him someday. That thought wouldn't leave the soldier's mind.

Eventually, his mind eased up and sleep took him somewhere else. Tony took a long time to join him, but he did. They both fell asleep fully dressed, wearing shoes, and without any blankets. They also left Tony's bedroom light on. The room was bright and they were both out cold.

When Tony reached a deep sleep his mind awakened to a familiar scene. He looked at the rooftop of the Kamar-Taj. Tony woke up in his dream, not in his body, and he looked to his left. Beside him sat Stephen Strange. Not "Doctor" Strange, not wizard, not sorcerer, not a single title was listed in that person's mind.

He was simply Stephen Strange. He felt like he was stripped of all his titles and accomplishments. The Ancient One took his sling ring and his cloak. Strange took that as a demotion, but the abilities he learned could not be taken away. Those skills were learned and earned. He couldn't just "un-learn" them.

So there he was, in his astral form. He sat beside Tony in his dream and he looked at him.

"I'm sorry Tony." Strange couldn't bring his eyes up to Tony's level at that point. He could feel his anger.

"Were you waiting for me here?" Tony held off on his sarcasm for a moment and he just studied the person to his left. Strange nodded his head several times and then he vocalized the same thing.

"Yes." He finally had the courage to bring his eyes up to Tony's level. Strange felt like he had to somehow get on Stark's level. He wondered if he was capable of doing what he did for humanity. Strange thought of that as he stared at his face.

Tony had a few questions. He drew his bottom lip into his mouth instead and just thought about a bunch of shit. He glanced back at Strange and wondered what he wanted. He wondered about all their DREAM KISSING. Tony brought his hand up to his lip like before. It was friggen trippy.

It felt like numerous explanations and apologies were in order, but Strange only managed to say the word, yes.

* * *

Chapter END:

Thanks for reading! a few more are headed your way. Stay tuned and feedback is always helpful.


	20. No Time

Chapter 20: Diminuendo Chapters: No Time

* * *

"Why?" Tony asked a question. He wanted to know what the wizard prick wanted. Why was he visiting him in his dreams? Stephen Strange did not answer him.

He simply looked at their view that stretched far beyond the Kamar-taj.

"I felt a little something earlier. I know that it didn't belong to me. Are you with Christine right now?" Strange was beside him in his astral form. Tony knew good and well that meant his body was off somewhere else.

Strange was quiet. He was too quiet. But, he was the one that had waited for Tony to fall asleep. So, what was the hold up? Tony wondered that and he hugged his right knee.

"I'm with her right now. Yes." Strange walked with Christine for hours. They returned to his fancy apartment and they both washed away their journey. They stripped to nothing and headed for the fancy shower.

Now, Christine was asleep in his bed and Stephen was completely awake. Because of his training, he no longer slept. He only meditated when he needed to rest his mind. He was fully dressed and seated on his bedroom floor.

Strange couldn't tell her that he was going to die. He wanted to simply disappear. He thought that she was better off without him. Strange held those thoughts and he decided to seek out Tony in his dreams.

"You hooked up with your girl. So, WHY are you back here in my dreams? Why the dreamy kiss fest? Just tell me what is going on wizard." Tony needed to friggen know.

Strange was asked "why" again and he struggled to form an answer. He was very stubborn about it and unsure what to say. He only looked at Tony and asked himself that question a few times. He was with Christine. Strange really loved her and he felt more than a few things as he sat on that roof.

Strange just concluded that he had no idea what he was doing.

"I went inside your dreams to get some information. YOU are the one that started the kiss fest." Tony started it all. Strange wasn't sure if he remembered. But, that was irrelevant. He returned to Tony's dreams each night after that.

"You started it, but I continued it. I'm not sure why right now." He had several theories. The dominant one had to do with the fact that they were linked. Strange's body would burn and churn whenever Tony was up to no good. It affected him and after a while, it was gone.

Strange wanted to bottle it. He wanted to hold onto all of those emotions that he felt and study them. You can't exactly study things like that. You can only monitor and guess.

Tony decided to just listen for once. He took a page from Steve Roger's book and he waited for Strange to say more. He also looked him over and he wondered a few things about himself. Tony didn't remember starting anything.

But, Tony knew that he was a shameless flirt. He was a lustful sloozehound with no control. That was fact.

"I think I wanted something from you. But, it's too late for that now. I'll let you rest." What he said was his best explanation. He felt like what he wanted was still in development. Death awaited them so he decided that dwelling on it was stupid.

Tony wasn't satisfied with that explanation, so he sighed.

"Whatever Merlin. So, happy death day tomorrow then?" Tony acted like it was a birthday celebration instead. He still thought that the entire thing was insane. That bald Baba Yaga was going to wipe them all out and that was that. What a way to go.

And all over that dipshit Mandarin? Tony didn't think that he was that powerful. He understood that it was his desires that held the most power. His ideas and desires influenced so many people. It formed the Ten Rings and caused so much destruction.

Tony became lost in thought and Strange studied him. He took on a different appearance when he was thinking about something. Tony was calculating and questioning. He took on a different presence. He decided to pull him from his focus.

He leaned toward Tony. He caught his lips with his own and Strange started up that "dreamy kiss fest" again. This time, he couldn't feel it. Tony was not in his astral form. He was almost like a projection. His mind projected his own image in his dream. It was not astral or physical.

He was somewhat like a thought. A figment of imagination. Strange could only feel the affect that his behavior caused. He could feel Tony's reaction to the kiss. That was the something that Strange wanted to bottle up. Tony's emotions were off the charts.

At the same time, Tony could feel Strange's reaction. He couldn't physically feel the kiss. But, the rest of it, whoa.. it was almost waking him up. He kicked his legs in his sleep and Strange pulled back from the kiss. Tony slowly opened his eyes in the dream.

He fell back asleep and Strange softly smiled.

"I'll see you both tomorrow." He couldn't do his emotion research on Tony in the physical world. Steve Rogers would know about it. Strange had an odd fear of disappointing the soldier. Or, something like that?

He figured that Tony was taken somewhere else in his dream. Strange left his mind and let him sleep. He returned to his own body and he looked back at the bed.

Strange stood up and he tried to apply what he learned from all that research. He removed his training clothes and returned to his human ones. He had fancy clothing that was meant only for sleep. He put them on and he got into bed beside Christine.

Death Day arrived. Tony and Steve woke up as a unit. Tony was all twisted up around Steve and they both slept awkwardly. It was the shoes on their feet that made it awkward. Steve was the one that was awake the most and he looked down at their shoes.

He stretched his arms and his back and then he snuggled back up to Tony. Tony was always warm. His blood was red hot and they were on top of the blankets. That made the soldier feel cold.

Steve moved Tony. He brought Tony as close as he could so he could stay warm. Tony just complied and tried to warm him up to the best of his ability. He was still partially asleep. Tony felt like he didn't sleep AT ALL. His mind was too busy and it did not get any rest.

He brought his leg up and over Steve. He hugged him with his leg and tried to get him even closer. Get over hereeeee now now now. Tony wanted to squeeze him and stretch his own bones at the same time.

They were both waking up and it was difficult. They wanted to stay bundled up and warm.

Suddenly, Tony and Steve were forced to wake up. Their location changed and they both gasped very loudly. Their eyes flew open and they tried to untie the knots that they twisted themselves into.

They were transported from Malibu California all the way to Kathmandu. They hit the floor hard and the two of them began to sigh and groan because of it.

Fuckkkk thattt. Tony brought his face away from Steve's yummy neck and he looked around the Kamar-taj.

Up ahead, that damn wizard appeared at the same time they did. He landed on the floor as well. Tony noticed that he was in normie clothes. He looked like your average douchebag Joe. Just kidding, Stephen Strange had a unique look about him.

Steve popped his head out of his hiding place as well. He focused on one person. The Ancient One smiled at the scene.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you spent your time wisely? I will let you rise to your feet." She knew that they all needed a moment. The Ancient One looked at them individually.

She was happy to see Stephen in his normal clothing. She thought of what he needed to establish in order for him to be truly great. Tony and Steve uncoiled from each other. She looked at the soldier first. He was very useful and the Ancient One has a plan or two. Then she focused on the shortest member of the three.

She truly looked at Anthony Edward Stark. The Thanos killer. The replacement Mandarin. The Iron Man. She began to list all his titles and she secretly had one more for him.

All three men were up on their feet. They were spaced evenly apart and they all exchanged glances. Steven looked at Stephen, then they both looked at Tony. He looked at one and then the other. Then, Tony focused on the Ancient One.

"Are you all ready to die?" She asked them the ultimate question and she looked at them again. The Ancient One set her sights on her apprentice. He didn't look happy to die, but he did look ready.

She saw a few reluctant nods from the other two. But, she saw no reaction whatsoever from her stubborn protege.

"Are you ready Stephen? Do you understand why you have to die?" His path was very different from the Dr. Strange that existed in the future. Because of the Thanos Killer, his journey had been altered. The Ancient One felt like he needed the most work.

"I have to die because I screwed up. The Mandarin can affect me as well and I am a risk to others." He understood that but he didn't have to like it.

"That is correct. I have decided to alter that link you established with Anthony Stark. You now feel what both of them feel." She looked at Steve and Tony. They truly were a unit. She considered them a packaged deal.

Strange gave a very confused look and he turned his focus to the happy couple. Why the hell did she do that? He wondered and just glared in the Ancient One's direction. Strange began to feel a deep, sadness. He looked directly at Steve Rogers. That was how he felt in that moment.

"I could barely handle Tony's emotions. I can't be stuck with both of them. I'll go insane."

"You won't. Stop doubting me. I know what I am doing." The Ancient One almost rolled her eyes at Strange. His arrogance often irritated her but she let it go. She brought her hand upward and several things appeared before each person.

Tony stared at the objects in front of him. Each one of them had the same thing. It was familiar for Tony. SO, WHAT THE FUCK?! The objects were set at their feet. Steve stepped toward it and he scratched his head.

He saw a wooden bucket filled with water, a scrubber, and some floor suds.

"The three of you are training with me. None of you can go home until your training is done. You're technology will not help you leave. I won't allow it. You also have no chunky baby son, no school-bound daughter, and no love-sick nurses to call upon. You can't have those things when you are no longer alive. Do you all understand?"

The Ancient One simply smiled and several jaws dropped. She had a plan for each of them. It was a missed opportunity for the ones that existed in the future. The Ancient One followed the story after she handed over her infinity stone to the Incredible Hulk.

It was returned to her, and she was informed of the aftermath of the battle. The Thanos Killer did it twice. But, he lost his life in one scenario. She decided several things when she discovered the outcome, and now there they were.

"The Kamar-taj needs a good scrub. We can discuss it later this evening." She had other people there that were being trained. The Ancient One changed her focus and she left them to get to work.

It was immediately quiet in the room. Steve could actually see some dust and dirt in the corners. He picked up the bucket and headed toward it. Tony almost laughed.

STEVE WAS JOKING?! RIGHT?! He looked like he was about to start scrubbing the floor. Oh hell no. Tony was quiet for ten whole seconds. He watched Steve head to one side of the room and just do as he was told.

"STEVE, you're not scrubbing these damn floors." Get the fuck back up off that floor! Tony wanted to scream and yank him up. It was all a bunch of bullshit. Tony planned to march back to the Ancient One and demand some... things.

"TONY, we're alive. Haven't you noticed that? So, get your ass down here and scrub. I'm not going to argue with anyone. I want to do what she says and go home." Steve invoked some logic into the situation. He scrubbed.

Tony slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead and he exhaled all his anger like a dragon. He gripped his own hair and he glanced over at the third individual. That dream kisser was off on his lonesome, looking like he had just been hit by a train.

Strange held onto his bucket and he stared at the floor. Tony scowled very loudly and he dropped down to the floor beside Steve. He roughly started to scrub around. He thought, fuck this. He scrubbed, scrubbed, and scrubbed. Steve mainly detail scrubbed and Tony just swished the dirt around in an enormous rage.

Strange looked over at them both. The pair just scrubbed away and Strange tried to make sense of it all. Yes, they were all alive. He tried to stop thinking about it so he picked up the sponge from the bucket.

He squeezed it in his hand and stared. He said nothing and just poured a small amount of the water into the floor. Strange slowly headed to the floor's level and he began to scrub the part with the water.

Steve glanced in his direction. He saw Strange scrub the floor and Steve thought about several things. First thing, he didn't know Dr. Strange at all. He knew information about him through word of mouth and all the trouble that Tony put himself in. The word of mouth information was how he was able to determine that his hands were a weakness and Steve just went from there.

When they fought on Asgard, he got lucky based off of the only information that he had on him. If Strange was at a certain point in his training, the fear of his hands being hurt again wouldn't have existed any longer. Strange rids himself of that fear at a certain time in his life.

Second thing, it was obvious to Steve that the Ancient One was determined to use them for Strange's benefit. She was forcing him to feel their emotions. Steve had to wonder why. He figured that Stephen Strange lacked empathy. Steve determined that it was the sorcerer's Achilles heel. He must have built a barrier or just overlooked emotions as he grew up.

That explained his inability to show emotion. Steve continued to scrub and he continued to study the person on the other side of the room.

Third thing, Steve began to contemplate the fact that Strange visited Tony in his sleep. Tony told him that he showed up in his dreams and they had been sharing some emotional encounters in some dream world. They weren't children any longer. If he was the Steve Rogers that he was when he was in his twenties then, he would have just knocked Strange through the floor.

Or, he would have shattered him against a wall like a cheap lamp. He was technically kissing on his little red corvette after all.

No, Steve wasn't like that anymore. He thought that it had to do with his lack of empathy. Tony's emotions needed to be studied. Literally, studied in a lab and written about in textbooks. Steve figured that Strange was trying to understand what Tony made him feel. Maybe, he wasn't ready to feel it physically. Out in the real world where he could be seen.

Steve thought of that and he paused his scrubbing. Strange noticed that he was being stared at and he looked up from his sponge. Steven stared at Stephen. After a moment or two Tony tossed that sponge in the bucket. He made the loudest and the most irritated sigh that was ever constructed. He didn't notice the two other men size each other up or something.

Strange stared at Tony. He was SO. FRIGGEN. LOUD. He couldn't believe how noisy he was and he watched him snatch that sponge back up. Steve smiled at Tony's behavior and he just went back to work. The soldier focused on his task and that was that.

* * *

Chapter End:  
Dropping them like hot cakes. Thanks for reading! 


	21. The Wizard Turns On . . .

Chapter 21: Diminuendo Chapters: The Wizard Turns On . . .

* * *

Tony's arms felt like they were about to crack off at the joints and drop to the floor. They scrubbed those floors for centuries and Tony wanted to take a nap.

Thanks to that wizard shit face, he didn't get any rest. So, Tony was exhausted and he followed Steve around the stupid kamar-dojo of lame and scrubbed the floors. Strange went in the opposite direction from the duo.

He was lost in his own thoughts and he didn't need Tony's loud mouth interrupting him. Tony was told that he couldn't use his technology "to leave". Well, he tried out his music and he became overjoyed when he was able to listen to the ultimate playlist of all time.

It was much easier for him to perform tedious, tiresome, and irritating manual labor when he had some tunes. Tony and Steve went around one of the buildings and Stephen Strange scrubbed along the other side. The path looped around so they ended up meeting in the middle.

Three wooden buckets were set in one section, and the people using them all stopped and stared. It was odd for all of them to see one another in that position. Tony wanted to call up a company called 'Merry Maids' and be done with all of it.

He thought that his fingers were about to split open. Tony stood up and he stretched his arms backward. He stretttttttchhheddd out his tired bones and sighed. Then, he yawned and stretched again. He was over it ten hours ago. Tony looked down at Steven R and Stephen S. That thought amused him and he smiled.

"The floors look beautiful and shiny. Time to go." Tony looked about for some Kamar- taj spy. Or, an exit. He was very hungry and very bored. The music amused him for only so long.

"We haven't even touched that section over there Tony. Get back to work." Steve wasn't in the mood for Tony's impatience. The soldier just wanted to scrub the floors until he was told to do something else.

"Oh come on STEVE. This is bogus." Tony touched his chest a couple of times and he skipped to a better song. He needed something that was more upbeat. Ooh, he found a good one and it got him grooving immediately.

Stephen Strange tossed his scrubber into the bucket and he stared at Tony. He watched him do his silly little dance moves. He thought that the person in front of him was ODD. His eyebrow arched as he continued to stare.

He started to think about their rooftop encounters. His mind went there and he remained on the subject for a short while. Tony started to notice that two semi-sorta attractive people were staring at him.

Semi-sorta. He laughed at the thought and he looked at the nearest door. He needed to vacate as soon as possible before questions started happening. He knew his hubby, and those questions WERE ON THE WAY.

"Gotta pee." He friggen took off. He left the two in his dust and he headed toward his old room that he had when "trained" there. Tony ditched the hotties and when it seemed like no one was looking, Tony brought up a screen. He started to scan the Kamar-taj for that amulet. It was called the Eye of Agamotto... or whatever.

Tony wanted to know what it was made out of. His system ran a scan of the area and he turned his music down. He didn't turn it off, fuck that. He needed a cure for the boredom pill that MRS. BALDY-PANTS made him swallow. He scanned away and did as he pleased.

Steve and Stephen watched Tony take off. That left the two of them, alone. The men glanced at one another for a moment and then they both turned to those very interesting wooden buckets. Strange really focused on it. He looked around the floor to see what else needed a good scrub.

"So, Dr. Strange. What's your story? I've heard a thing or two, but, I'd rather hear it from the source." Strange was brought out of his thoughts and he turned his focus to Steve.

His story? Strange blinked and looked back down at the bucket of suds. The water was very filthy at that point.

"My, well.. what exactly do you want to know?" Stephen Strange wasn't very good at small talk. He was good when the conversation allowed him to show off his knowledge. He was a nerd for music. That was an easy ice breaker for him.

But, his history? That was a strange subject for Strange. He never really knew how to explain it without becoming a total downer.

"I'd like to know who you are. Do you have a family? Do you have any pets? Where are you from? Things like that." Steve just smiled at him. He didn't mean to throw him off. Strange looked a little bewildered.

Steve watched him focus his thoughts and then he went back to his scrubbing.

"I was born in Philadelphia. But, I'm from Nebraska. I guess Wong can be considered a pet. My mother's name was Beverly and my father's name was Eugene. I had two siblings. Donna was my sister and Victor was my brother. They are all dead. So, no. I do not have a family." Strange always hated to answer questions like that.

Those were icebreaker questions for some and he dreaded them. He glanced at Steve Rogers and then he went back to his business with the floor. Steve winced a little bit and he regretted his choice of questions.

He didn't know, so how could he possibly know? He wondered how old Dr. Strange was when he lost his entire family. Steve started to think that it happened all at once .. that was a hefty amount of people to lose. Steve realized that he was staring so he stopped.

"I'm sorry I asked you that. I had no idea.." Steve also lost his parents. They passed away when he was very young. He assumed that Strange felt the same way he did. Alone. Luckily, he had Bucky Barnes. Steve began to wonder who Strange had to help him through it.

He wasn't sure what to say any longer. Once the conversation headed in that direction it was hard to shift it around. He needed Tony to come back and change the mood. Steve glanced in the direction where he took off.

"Hey, it's fine. You wanted to know who I am, right? Maybe the entire story will tell you exactly who you're looking at." Strange gave up the scrubbing. He gave Steve Rogers his full focus and he decided to open up about his family.

Steve wanted the whole picture? Strange decided to give it to him.

"My younger sister drowned when I was nineteen. My mother got sick while I was in med school. She passed away and I buried my reaction to it. I filled up all my time with school. Everything else was more important."

Strange finished his first thought and Steve just stared at him. He digested what was being said. Strange had a very negative opinion of himself. Steve could see it in the way he explained his family.

"I ignored my father. I barely even spoke to him. He died two years after my mother. I ignored that as well. I didn't even go to his funeral. My younger brother confronted me and told me that I wasn't human. I wasn't "normal" and I had no grief. I ignored him too. He got in an accident and he joined the club."

Strange sounded cruel. He spoke that way on purpose because he didn't want to feel. He didn't want to internalize their deaths. Steve could see that as he spoke. The soldier just listened to him. He really could not believe what he heard him say.

"I thought I was going to join them when I got in my accident. But, I didn't. I lost the use of my hands and I ended up here. I went from being a neurosurgeon to whatever this was. I wasn't a wizard, you can tell Tony that. Now, I'm scrubbing the floor. I suppose that answers your first question about me?"

Was that, who he was? Strange seriously shrugged and he stood up. He dumped the water out of his bucket and he left to pump some more in it. He had all kinds of thoughts to work out and he didn't mind scrubbing the floor. It was actually therapeutic for him.

Steve was left with that. He watched the man leave and he began to rub his hands. He had pain within them from all the scrubbing but it wasn't too bad. It was fading for him anyway.

He was being forced to feel. The Ancient One was doing it on purpose but Steve began to wonder if it was a good thing. If Strange took in all that trauma, he might not have finished school. If he internalized the repeated deaths then he might have never been a neurosurgeon.

Steve started to think that he wasn't supposed to feel those things back then, but he needed to feel it now? Steve grabbed his bucket and he followed. He didn't know his way around the Kamar-taj, but he managed.

Tony was on the opposite side of the others. He scanned away but his tech was unable to focus on a damn thing. Tony felt something and he came to a stop. He looked back at the screen to try and make sense of it.

"I was hoping that you would go snooping." Tony heard the voice of the Ancient One and he kinda freaked out. He was startled and he stomped his foot.

"I wasn't snooping. I was shopping." Tony grinned and he put away the screen. He turned his music off and he looked at the taller bleached faced YODA. She was beside a tree. Tony made his way to her and he stopped several feet in front.

"I'm not scrubbing the floors anymore. I want to know what you really want." Tony put his hands on his hips and he gripped them tight. They were kept alive for a reason. All of that shit was going on for a reason, right?

Tony was the most impatient of the three. Because of the demise of his older self, he felt like he didn't have time to waste any longer.

"I want to explain something to you. It might be confusing for some but you're very intelligent. You're more intelligent than Stephen Strange." The Ancient One didn't give him any time to ponder her words. She distracted him from it immediately. She took Tony to the mirror dimension. He had to take a step back and he gasped as this other place enveloped around him.

The Ancient One needed to be alone with Tony. She intended to speak to each of them, one by one. When the thrill of the location change subsided, Tony relaxed and he just waited to hear what she had to say.

She got closer to him and she looked him over.

"We met before Anthony. When you were very young. We met very briefly because my decision about you was made right away." Tony looked down and he started to feel a bit uneasy. Something felt familiar all of a sudden and his nerves began to spazz out beneath his skin.

The Ancient One touched his hands. She gripped both of Tony's wrists and she brought his hands up to view. Tony gasped because of the deja vu that he began to feel and she looked into his eyes.

"You were so mistreated. I was so concerned when I saw you. I thought you were going to give in." She held his wrists and she brought one of them to her chest. Tony's heart began to race. What the?

Tony knew in his heart that she could only be talking about one thing. One event that happened when he was young and stupid.

"You were there? You saw me in the cave? How? I was so out of it, I didn't.." Tony looked at her eyes and he felt something familiar. None of it made sense to him, but her eyes reminded him of that nightmare cave.

"When I found out that the Mandarin intended to recruit you, I infiltrated his mind very briefly. I needed to see you in person so, I was the one that picked up your hands. I pitched his plan to you so I could hear your reaction." Tony told the Mandarin that he would have to kill him.

Tony chose to die instead. He was a very brave young man and the Ancient One knew that he would not give into the Mandarin. He had a long journey ahead of him. But, she knew that he wouldn't falter.

"I left you there as soon as you refused the offer. I saw all that courage, and all of that iron in your blood. I made a decision at that moment and I knew that I would see you again, right here." She smiled again and the Ancient One closed her eyes.

It was such a missed opportunity and she refused to let the three of them slip away. She looked back at Tony and decided to pitch the same thing to him.

"Everyone wants what your brain can develop. They want what your hands can forge. You young man are going to be a prisoner to that for the rest of your life."

The Ancient One revealed the words that she said to Tony. He almost started to cry. He felt the tears show up. Those words haunted him. They haunted him everyday of his life.

"You will never be safe with your ability to create. So if you make weapons for me, if you join my army, I promise that no future harm will come to you."

She pitched the same exact words to him. She held his wrists and spoke very gently. Those words were the reason why his daughter was given a different name. Tony stared at her and he tried to understand.

"Are you just taking me down memory lane? Or, are you actually asking me that question?" Tony needed the whole truth.

"I am asking you to forge weapons and artifacts for the mystic arts. I need you to embody one of the three Vishanti. You will learn all about the tiger in your training, if you accept." The Ancient One intended to align Tony with the powerful entity named Hoggoth. His fire matched perfectly.

Each one aligned perfectly. It was a once in a lifetime sort of thing. Steve Rogers held the same sense of judgement and temperament to align with Oshtur. And, The Ancient One was already working on Stephen Strange. His alignment was with Agamotto, but he wasn't ready at that point.

"Will you do it? Will you let go of the life that you have and join a new world? It is asking everything from you." She knew what it meant. Tony also knew what it meant. It took that adorable little notion of being an "Avenger" and kinda tossed it out a window.

It meant some serious business. Tony inhaled and heard. Now, it was time for him to process. He wondered if his older self would have accepted. Could the mystic arts afford the services of Tony Stark?

He thought it over and he thought about Sarah. He thought about Steve and his chunky baby boy.

"Would I be like Strange? He still has freedom, I think. But, I also believe that his emotions keep him a little too focused on the wizard shit."

"Anthony, you will be exactly as you are. Strange is exactly as he has always been. He does have freedom. He has the ultimate freedom actually. But, he puts himself in a prison. You'll understand at some point, if you want."

Tony looked at his surroundings again. The mirror dimension disappeared and his hands were released. Tony made his decision pretty quickly. He looked down at the floor that they hadn't scrubbed and he smirked.

"I'll join you. I'll do whatever you need me to do." Fuck yeah he would. Tony was born to forge. He was born to create. If he could do that on some mystical, higher level then so be it.

Tony smiled and so did the Ancient One.

"Tell the other two that you all can wash up. I'll feed you and have a discussion with the other two." She had a feeling that one individual might not join the fold. Steve Rogers was a man on a different caliber. The Ancient One walked away from Tony and she left him with his thoughts.

Tony booked it to Steve. Hoo hooo he headed off to find his hubby. He needed to tell him all the crazy shit he just agreed to. He ran around the corner and screeched to a stop. He saw Steve and Stephen in the middle of a little chat.

Uhh.. he hoped that some dream kissing wasn't the subject. Tony laughed and just slowly walked over to them. Ayyyy he grinned at them both and he looked at their fresh, shiny, and fully filled water buckets.

Fuck that. Tony stared at the buckets and he looked up at the two.

"We get to bathe and eat. Drop that shit and let's go. We can all shower together?" Tony asked with a grin. He was in the middle of a step as he spoke.

Strange rolled his eyes and Steve just shook his head. That wasn't going to happen Tony. They ditched the buckets and followed Tony's lead.

* * *

Chapter End:

Thanks for reading. Almost done!

Let me know what you think if you can. Feedback is always love. Stay tuned for the end!


	22. All We Have Is Now (Part 1)

Chapter 22: Diminuendo Chapters: All We Have Is Now (Part One)

* * *

Steve was seated on the floor. He ate some rice, some stew like stuff, and some vegetables. He really enjoyed the flavors. He glanced around the room that he was in. It belonged to the Ancient One and Steve really wanted to draw it.

He thought, here I am... in some strange place. Steve looked over at Tony as he brought the wooden utensil to his mouth. Steve ate the food and he thought about all the locations his relationship with Tony had taken him.

He thought about the trip to space. He didn't necessarily like being in space. Steve did however enjoy certain things that he did... in space. All of it was insane for the soldier to reflect on.

He turned his focus back to the floor and his mind began to flood onto his son. He missed Byron and he wanted to hold him. Steve started to feel a little down and Stephen Strange could feel it.

The demoted sorcerer placed his spoon in the bowl and he looked at the soldier. He didn't like to feel anyone's emotions. Strange was good with not feeling anything whatsoever. In fact, he wanted to return to that bliss as soon as possible.

Tony scarfed down the food. He was so friggen hungry. He had rice and that weird porridge stuff all over his face. He made a mess and he didn't think twice about it. They all got to shower and they all changed into those comfortable training clothes.

The clothing really began to grow on Tony. He drank down the tea he was given and his eyes hunted around for some more food. Tony loved food. He sniffed around for more and once again he was being watched.

Steven R. and Stephen S. had their eyes set on Tony. They watched him as they both ate politely. The two of them didn't have a drop of food that was out of place. Whatever. Tony smirked at them both and looked over at their amazing host. His, new boss?

Was that how it worked? Tony wondered and he tapped his wooden spoon on the bowl. A second or third helping was, where? He needed more grub. The Ancient One could see that Tony wanted more food.

"This isn't a buffet." She had to make that crystal clear and Tony set the bowl on the floor. He huffed and took a gander at Steve's bowl. He was a very slow eater and Tony knew that he still had some.

Steve moved his bowl out of Tony's view and he gave him a look. His look clearly meant, BACK OFF. Steve could eat all of them and the rug.

The Ancient One had her fill of their meal. They all were very amusing but, she was not in the mood.

"Anthony, when you are finished, I'd like to show you where the weapons are forged." Everyone in the room was filled in on Tony's decision. Strange acted indifferent about it and Steve?

Steve's response was, "I need to think." Tony kinda expected that and he also expected a sexy lecture in his future. Tony enjoyed those and he never took them too seriously. He made his decision and that was that.

He also decided to let Yoda's really tall sister tell Steve the whole story. She wasn't taller than any of them, she was just really tall if you compared her to YODA.

Anywho, Tony just smiled and he stood up. He was ready. The S-Squad could stay behind and eat their food all slowly and gently. Tony didn't have time to waste chewing and swallowing food. He just inhaled it and moved on.

"I'm ready." He saw Steve and Strange set their food aside. They both stood up at different times. Steve looked a little bothered. Tony could tell immediately because those eyes started to dodge.

They all followed the Ancient One. Strange wasn't aware that the artifacts and weapons were actually forged at the Kamar-taj. That wasn't exactly his area of expertise. His favorite place was the library or his bedroom.

Steve really loved the trees. They ventured after their leader and Tony playfully tried to grab on Steve's hand. NOPE. That shit was quickly denied. Steve whipped his hand away and Tony's nose crinkled up.

Strange ignored everyone. He could feel all of their bullshit and he just marched onward. They started to head downward. The place had lower levels? Strange had NO IDEA.

They reached the forge and Tony jumped ahead. He started to inspect everything.

"As you can see it's a bit backlogged. We have quite a few weapons and items that need to be worked on. No one has successfully made it through the training." The Ancient One explained the amount of artifacts and items that were set on various tables.

Tony couldn't say anything. He just walked up to one of the tables and he began to pick several things up. He was going to learn to alter weapons and tech with something that he had yet truly understand.

It really made his body sizzle when he thought about it. That blood started pumping. The ability to take his tech and his skills to such an extraordinary level was something that he truly wanted to do.

He felt that way after he reunited with that wizard prick. Tony looked over at Stephen Strange. Strange always shut down his tech and used his wizard skills to put him in his place.

Tony was fed up with it. He thought that whole Mandarin mumbo jumbo ruined his chance to learn something about the mystic arts. But, that whole threat thing was over and done with, right? That part of the story wasn't clear to Tony.

He needed to ask the Ancient One for some clarification. He was too distracted at the moment to give it any further thought.

He glanced at Steve. His friggen BOO was lost in thought. Steve looked around the large room. He tried to focus but he really needed all the facts on the matter. He noticed that Tony was looking at him. Steve was in a mood and he didn't even want to look at him.

He just went and made some crazy ass decision and he didn't even have all the information. They didn't even have a discussion about it. It was just typical of Tony to do that. He was going to become "aligned" with some entity? WHAT THE HELL DID THAT EVEN MEAN? Steve just shook his head and he turned away.

He was irritated. Steve needed to go back outside. He ditched everyone and left. Tony's jaw dropped as he watched Steve take off. Tony went to chase him down but the Ancient One raised up her hand.

"I will talk to him." She needed a moment alone with the soldier. She left Strange and Tony all alone with all the inventory. Tony kept his focus on Steve's exit and he sulked. Yeah heeeee was in trouble. Tony tossed down the item in his hand and he looked at Strange.

"He's pretty pissed off at you. Good job." Strange spoke sarcastically and he held a small smile.

"Gee thanks. He'll get over it." Steve had to get over it. Because, Tony's mind was made up and he refused to look back. He skimmed over a few more items and weapons. Strange looked at a few things and then his eyes lifted back up to Tony.

They both just stared for a moment.

"Have you told Steve about what you do to me when I'm innocently sleeping?" Tony's eyebrows lifted and his grin was wide. Tony already told Steve what happened in his dreams, but Strange didn't know that.

Tony liked it that way. Because, the wizard prick could tell Steve HIMSELF. Strange just rolled his eyes and he debated his response.

"Oh, what ever am I doing?" Strange spoke to Tony like his behavior was a riddle. Now, Strange was the one with the grin. He didn't want to think about that kissing nonsense. It was a reaction from all the bullshit he was forced to feel.

"I think, you've lost your mind. Next, you'll lose your girl. She'll get sick of the boring emails and she'll hook up with your cape.. You just lost that as well, didn't you?" Tony had to taunt him some more. He enjoyed it on so many levels.

"Right."

Strange countered the remark simply and he picked up an artifact. It looked very old and he wondered what it was supposed to do. Tony snatched it from his hand and he tossed it down. Strange looked at his own hand. The item he held was gone and he stared at the place in his hand where it was supposed to be.

He held a glare and he looked at Tony.

"Wake up, wizard. I was just offered a job here and I've decided to take it. That means you're going to be seeing my adorable face more often. So, get your shit in check. Do you want me?" Tony got very close to Stephen Strange.

He didn't hesitate because he needed things to be very clear.

"I'm very physical, Merlin. I express myself with touch. I also understand exactly the way I feel. I kissed you in my dreams because you've been a challenge for me. That was my way of getting under your skin. I wanted to make you struggle and it's obviously working."

Tony chose to be as sexual as possible because he knew it affected Strange. He wanted it to affect him. That gave Tony power over him. He couldn't do it with his tech, he didn't know any magic tricks. He used his emotions and his body to put the game in his favor.

The sun was shining on his plan. The mystic arts was back in his path, and the douche bag wizard was a mess.

"So, do you want me? If you do then you need to talk to Steve. He is my main man. Till death do us part." Tony edged a little closer to him. He almost gave him an actual kiss. Tony watched those eyes open wide. They were in the real world now so Tony resisted. He stepped back and he just left the room.

He knew he had an argument with Steve ahead of him. Not about the dream kissing, nah. His argument was about his decision to join the mystic arts. Tony was ready for it.

They hadn't argued in quite a while, Tony was actually looking forward to it. Steve was so ridiculously sexy when he was angry.

Strange remained in the room. He sucked in a large amount of air and he held it in his chest. Stark had a unique power beneath his small frame. His energy and his ability to get under the sorcerer's skin couldn't be ignored.

If he was actually able to align with Hoggoth? Good god... Strange couldn't imagine how powerful he would be.

Strange had to ask himself if he wanted him or not. He knew that he wanted to bottle up what the brunette made him feel. He wanted to bottle it and sell it on Amazon for ten grand a bottle.

He wondered what he would call the product. Strange thought of that and he rubbed the skin on his face. The demoted sorcerer remained in the room and he thought about, stuff.

Steve Rogers took off toward the tree he liked to look at the most. He leaned up against it and the soldier looked around him.

As far as he could tell, no one was there. That made Steve feel like he could do something he had been wanting to do for hours. He was about to reveal a very well kept secret.

When Tony and Steve fought Dr. Strange on Asgard, Tony's technology travelled to him. His nano-tech provided Steve his own suit. They weren't sure what Strange's magic could do to him and it was just a precaution.

After they made it home, a decision was made.

Steve Rogers tapped his chest. He activated his own tech and he thought about making a phone call. A small blue screen popped up and a video call was placed.

Whitney answered and Steve smiled. She looked so beautiful. She had a bit of shock in her expression. That softened and she smiled.

"Are my drama boys still alive?" She headed to the bright blonde baby boy that was playing on the floor and she picked him up. She brought Byron over to the screen. Steve covered his face when he saw him. He felt so happy and he couldn't speak.

He just nodded his head and then he looked at his son.

"Yes. We're alive, for now. I can't talk long Whit." He stared at Byron and he had the biggest smile. Byron saw his father and he tried to touch the screen. He began to say all of his gobbily goo. It was so cute Steve almost melted from all the joy.

"Hug everyone for me Whit. I love you all."

"Just get back here and hug them yourself. We love you too." Whitney smiled at Steve and then she cut off the line. The soldier stared at the blank screen and then he tapped on his chest. That cancelled out the energy to the technology and he looked to his left.

The Ancient One watched the entire video call. She was so moved by his love that was centered toward others. Steve Rogers was a giver. He gave everyone his heart and his soul.

She needed him. The Ancient One wanted to bring him into the fold.

"Are you still out there recruiting Avengers? Or, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents?" She ignored the contact that he made with his beautiful family. Steve took a step away from the tree. He began to notice something form around them.

He had seen it before. The mirror dimension slipped into place and they disappeared from the rest of the world. Steve studied the change and then he looked at the Ancient One.

Steve was always recruiting. He was always looking for others to join the fold. He chose not to answer the question. Not answering would lead to more questions. Then, the point of the questions would emerge and they could discuss what she really wanted.

"I have been recruiting as well, for a very long time." The stars had finally arrived in a dimension where the great conflict did not exist. Thanos was dead. That meant two puzzle pieces could finally play out another journey.

Agamotto, Oshtur, and Hoggoth could truly join forces. The Ancient One smiled. Steve remained silent. He wanted to know all the facts but he also wanted to talk to Tony.

"Steve Rogers you have countless reasons to doubt Tony's decision. I know that it has upset you. I've made things a bit confusing so I understand."

"I thought that the Mandarin was going to take over his body. I thought we were some sort of threat." Steve didn't forget all the things that were said. His life was threatened because of it.

Steve took it very seriously and the Ancient One smiled.

"That, was called a wild goose chase. I orchestrated the unsolvable problem and put Dr. Strange to task. His spells didn't work on Tony because the problem didn't exist. Stephen's fear of failure has always been his undoing." She confessed her horrible sin with the same smile on her face.

"Anthony did destroy the Mandarin. He is the new owner of the ten rings. The devoted followers could declare him as their new leader if they want. So, I didn't lie to any of you. He is the new Mandarin and he has an affect on the two of you. You can't exactly cast a spell and stop all that now, can you?"

Tony Stark could be a threat, if he was an evil person. The Ancient One knew that he was a good person. She enjoyed him and he warmed her heart. She studied the soldier as his stance eased up.

He understood her logic and he began to think about Dr. Strange.

"You are putting Strange through some tough trials. And you're dragging us through it. Why?" Steve didn't feel like he and Tony needed to be involved. He didn't WANT them to be involved.

Now, Tony went and involved himself. It felt like he sold his soul. Steve had a small glare. He looked at the yellow garments that the Ancient One wore.

"Everything about this dimension is different. Thanks to the Thanos Killer, we've all been altered. My path ends with a different view and things are very unclear for the future. Stephen Strange needs your help. I'm putting him through many trials so he can come to understand that."

She stepped closer to Steve. She knew that he was the one with the most sentimental attachment to the time he was in right at that moment. He was the one that was present the most. The other two were galaxies away solving puzzles and riddles.

Steve Rogers was right there in the present, guarding it with everything he had.

"You've wanted to work with Stephen Strange. I've heard your thoughts. You've been wanting to bring him into the fold. Well, I need you to join my fold. Everything in this dimension has aligned perfectly. So, I need you Steven."

She stood there and spelled it out. It all boiled down to her needing them. Steve didn't know what her "fold" meant. He didn't know what any of it meant. Steve took a moment to think and then he looked up at her.

"You need me for what exactly?"

"I need you to align with an entity by the name of Oshtur. You're all strong enough to handle the alignment. Anthony will align with Hoggoth, and Stephen is already partially aligned with Agamotto. Together, the three of you will form something called the Vishanti."

It sounded like a weird cult. Steve was very hesitant. He watched her hands as they moved around. The Ancient One conjured up three images. Steve stepped closer and he looked down at them.

"You will be the Vishanti symbol, Anthony will be the hand, and Stephen always carries the book. He is the eye of Vishanti, the knowledge. The two of you are crucial in order to keep him in check."

He stared at the symbol, the hand, and the book. The images went away and the Ancient One touched Steve's arm gently.

"In other dimensions, all of this power is given to Stephen when I no longer exist. He becomes the true Sorcerer Supreme. But, he has no one out there to balance him out. He remains a lone wolf and struggles deeply with the burden. He needs you both."

Steve took in a deep breath and he thought about several things. First thing, what he heard was insane. Second thing...

"But, what does it all mean? What are we signing up for? Does it mean we will become, space people? Or God-like people?" Steve imagined himself turning into some strange beast.

Some sort of "Ani-morph" thing? It really freaked him out. The Ancient One gave a gentle laugh and she released his arm.

"You will remain exactly as you are. But, you will channel the energy of the Vishanti entity that you have aligned with. And, if the time ever comes and when that power is needed, the three of you will have the ability to protect yourself and your planet on a truly cosmic level. You three could wreck an entire dimension if need be."

Steve's eyes were very wide. He'd never do anything like that ever. That all sounded mystical and beyond fantastic. Steve liked to have the upper hand when death came knocking. But, something within him felt like there was a catch.

"But, what's the catch?" That was all that he really wanted to know. Tony signed up for it, obviously. Steve wanted to know if he was pitched the catch of the deal. Steve waited for it and he crossed his arms.

"The only catch is that you will remain as you are. Right here, in this state. You will no longer age, Steven, and you will outlive that chunky baby boy. He will grow up, he will live, and he will die." She told him the catch to the deal and Steve's heart began to pool in a deep sadness.

Several tears began to slip down his face. He heard the pitch and his heart just dropped to his feet.

"You will not be immortal, you will just no longer age. That is the only catch there is. I deeply respect you so I can promise you that I have no more tricks up my sleeve. I just need to talk to Stephen and we can all go from there."

Steve's heart truly ached. He thought about his son and he turned slightly to his right.

"I need to sleep on it." That was his response. He wiped away the final tear on the issue and he mentally checked out of the conversation. The mirror dimension slipped away and the tree returned to his focus. Steve walked away and he began to hunt for Tony.

It was friggen GO TIME for Steve. The soldier was ready to fight and he scanned the halls for that damn little red corvette.

The boxing gloves WERE OFFICIALLY ON. Steve was pissed and he began his hunt.

* * *

Chapter End.  
Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for more if you'd like. Feedback is love!


	23. All We Have Is Now (Part 2)

Chapter 23: Diminuendo Chapters: All We Have Is Now (Part Two)

* * *

Stephen Strange could feel the sadness fill up his chest. Those emotions had to belong to Steve Rogers. He thought of that as he touched his chest. He wondered what upset him so greatly. Strange stood near all the weapons and he studied the emotions.

He breathed in and waited for them to pass. They slowly began to leave his system. It was such an intense sensation. Strange felt like he could put his hand on his chest and feel the other person's emotions move around.

He kept his hand in the same place and an even more intense emotion struck him unexpectedly. Anger rose out of nowhere. Strange gasped and he touched the table for support.

He could feel them both. Right at that moment, Tony and Steve began a heated exchange. The demoted sorcerer could feel Tony's stubborn rage and Steve's angered wrath. The argument on the surface of the Kamar-taj had begun.

Tony had his back against one of the walls of the Kamar-taj. He made it up the stairs and his eyes locked upon Steve right away. Ohhhh shit. Tony barely reached the surface.

He got about two steps into the giant hall and then he took two quick steps back. Against the wall he went because Steve was on a warpath. Tony saw that face and he prepared himself.

"Do you have any idea what you've signed up for?" Steve asked with an expectant look.

"I have a general idea." Tony just relaxed against the wall and his hip remained at an angle. Steve's anger bubbled to a warmer degree when he heard that response. Tony was too damn casual about his decision.

"WRONG. You have no idea what you've signed up for. This decision is going to make me go through something I've already experienced once before. I don't know if I can go through that again."

Steve had some tough words to lay down on Tony. Tony pushed his weight from the wall and he stepped closer to his main man. He looked up at him and thought it through.

"What do you not want to re-experience?" Tony had a few guesses in mind. He looked at Steve's shirt. It wasn't a crisp clean white one. It was from the Kamar-taj fashion department. Luckily, it was blue and it looked very good on him.

Tony waited for Steve to hit him with his truth. He knew the way that he communicated. What he didn't know was the WHUT. He didn't know what he was thinking or how he translated the decision.

"I don't know if I can outlive my son. I've already watched some very important people in my life grow old. I've already experienced that loss. Watching Peggy Carter move on, live, and die really affected me Tony. The Ancient One is asking us to do that. We will outlive Sarah, we will watch Byron grow old, and we will remain the same. Can you seriously do that?"

Steve began to get very emotional. When he vocalized his thoughts it crushed his heart. That was so much for him to take in. That wasn't an easy decision for Steve.

Tony latched his hands to that dojo shirt. He pulled Steve toward him and he thought of his response. He wasn't aware of that little tidbit, but it didn't change his mind. He gave the subject a bit more of his time, but then he looked into those blue eyes and gave him his honest answer.

For Tony, it was simple.

"Yes. I can do that Steve. This is beyond the two of us. This is beyond our loved ones. I know that I was born to go through this shit. Maybe, not specifically, THIS crazy shit, but something... And, I truly believe that you and I were supposed to meet. So, relax."

Tony leaned upward and he kissed Steve on the cheek. He went back to his comfortable position against the wall and continued his thought.

"This decision has lined up for a reason. Maybe, this decision will guarantee that Sarah and Byron actually GET to grow up. They will get to grow old, and they will get to die. That is all we are here to ensure. That is all I care about."

Tony made the decision long ago, his daughter would not be associated with him. He was serious about it. He wasn't just chatting it up.

"Can you imagine us turning this down and then we are powerless to stop the next Thanos? News flash Steve, there will always be some fucker out there just like Thanos. It's a tale as old as time." Tony was solid with his decision.

Steve still stood with a hesitation. Tony had a hold of his shirt. Well, Steve forced his hands to part and he latched a stiff grip to Tony's hips. He pulled them together, Steve pressed his forehead against Tony's and he held an angry expression on his face.

"You make me so angry sometimes.." Steve spoke softly and Tony bit his bottom lip. He gripped those arms and just leaned in where he liked it. The soldier was torn. He was conflicted and he just inhaled deeply.

Fuck, he was so angry. Steve wanted to work that aggression out of him. Their bodies blended up against that wall behind Tony and Steve just sighed out his frustration.

"Steve, if you don't want to do it, I understand. I will support you and love you no matter what. But, I'll have to clone you or something. There really is no one but you, remember? So, I'll settle for some sort of clone, if you decide not to do this."

Tony suddenly felt very sad. He stared at the garment that covered Steve's body. He couldn't imagine not having Steve by his side. He had been by his side for centuries. Steve was right there, almost everyday.

"I need to sleep on it." That was the answer that he gave the Ancient One and that was the same answer that he had for Tony. Tony just accepted what Steve said and his face filled with warmth. He felt those lips meet his and Tony caved in immediately.

Gahhh, Steve just DID shit to him that took Tony to a completely different place. He could feel how tense and angry he was and the brunette just let it go. He embraced the kiss and the touch.

Directly to Tony's right, someone loudly cleared his throat. Stephen Strange pulled himself together and he headed to the surface of the Kamar-taj. He reached the top of the stairs and guess what?

Tony and Steve were right at the top, making out like giddy little school girls. Strange held an indifferent expression and he blew them both off. He almost had a roll to his eyes as he took off from that final step.

He could feel them. That part of the gig is what irritated him the most. Steve stepped back from Tony and he looked at Strange's back. The demoted sorcerer was walking away and Steve stopped him with his voice.

"Hey. There is something I want you to show me. I need more information." Steve completely detached himself from Tony and he gave Strange his entire focus.

He was, "the knowledge" right? Well, Steve needed more questions to be answered. He was not about to sign any deals without knowing all the facts. Strange stopped in his step and he turned around.

He stared at Steve and then his eyes ventured over to Tony. Strange dropped his glance immediately and he looked at the ground instead.

"What is it.."

Strange spoke softly and he seemed a little bothered. He was. He had other things on his mind that he wanted to address. A discussion with the Ancient One was his main focus. He intended to DEMAND a release from them. He didn't want to feel another thing.

"You have a library here, right? You're supposed to be the book? Or, you have the book? I want to see everything about this Agamoto, Oshtur, and Hoggoth ... stuff."

Steve saw a very small smile on Strange's face. He was supposed to be, the book? That almost made Strange laugh. His smile slipped wider and he turned back around. He began to walk. Tony and Steve glanced at each other and they weren't entirely sure if that was a yes or a no?

"The library is this way." Strange gave his response and the two quickly headed behind him. Uhh they followed quietly and they occasionally glanced at one another.

Strange was so icy. Icy dicey. Tony thought of that as he looked at his shoulder blades. They headed into the library and Strange gave Wong a little fist bump.

"Wong, this is Steve Rogers. He has some curiosities that I've been tasked to settle. I'm sure you recall his counterpart. The pain in the ass on two legs?"

He pointed at Tony and said nothing else. Strange disappeared into the library and Tony began to scowl. That friggen prick face wizard. Steve just followed because he needed answers.

His plan was to get more information and then go back to his son. He needed to sleep on it and that meant he wanted to go HOME. Steve Rogers never was a prisoner anywhere. That "Ancient One" had better learn that quick.

If he wasn't taken back home, he planned to leave by force.

He watched Strange shop around and he grabbed several books. He set one down on the table and he read the spine of the second book. Strange set it back and he sighed a little.

Steve and Tony approached the table. The book was opened and Tony looked at Strange's hands. He saw all the scars as he flipped through the pages. His hands came to a stop and Tony saw those fingers trace over some of that ancient writing.

"This is some of the documentation that we have on the mystic trinity. The Vishanti trio. The scrolls that we have that you absolutely can't even breathe upon? Those give us information that dates all the way back to 25,000 BC."

Strange pressed the book a little further in Steve's direction. The soldier looked at the images and then he tried to study the words. It wasn't in English, so, he had to rely on what Stephen Strange translated.

"I started to research the trio when I figured out who Agamotto was. He wrote the book that we study to learn the mystic arts. He wanted to help and educate humanity. But, around 18,000 BC he withdrew into an orb or another world that he created. He became upset with the ignorance of humanity. Basically."

Strange really focused on that when he researched Agamotto. He was aware that his power was used whenever the Eye of Agamotto was around his neck. The Ancient One kept that with her more often and Strange wasn't sure what the exact issue was.

He truly felt demoted. He ignored the thought and flipped to a different page. Steve took that description of Agamotto very seriously. He had a feeling that it had something to do with what the Ancient One said to him.

She said that Strange suffered under the burden in different dimensions. The soldier wondered if he would suffer the same fate. He could imagine Strange becoming withdrawn from humanity. He saw another picture of the trio and his eyes set upon some strange symbol.

"They used to have contests. In order to achieve the rank of Sorcerer Supreme they had a contest every century. Uhh .. it says that the Vishanti separated at one point. They became very distant from their job, basically, and the Ancient One had to retrieve the Eye of Agamotto and the book of the Vishanti. I guess, the Ancient One kinda took over?"

Strange continued to translate and summarize the text. He noticed that Tony was staring at his hands. Strange stopped the movement of his hands briefly and Tony looked up. The two of them stared for only a moment.

Strange forced his focus back to the text and he turned to the page that was specifically about Oshtur. Tony looked at the picture of the pretty lady. She was majestic and friggen mystical. Otherworldly. Tony stared at her picture and then he looked at Steve.

"This is Oshtur. She's all about that balance, order, and reason. She's just your style Rogers. This here is a documented image of her in a human form. She even had blonde hair. Look."

Steve looked at the archaic sketch. He looked back up at Strange for a moment and then he crossed his arms.

"It says that the triumvirate called the Vishanti actually transcend physical genders, but this particular entity normally appears feminine. Once they've bound their spirits to mortal hosts, they take on that image. So, I'm going to assume this is the image of the last mortal that Oshtar was bound to."

Hmm.. Tony moved the book in his direction. He flipped the page and he looked at the tiger. He stared at the image of Hoggoth and it felt like the magic super kitty looked right back at him.

Tony went to touch the page but some JERK swiftly grabbed his hand. GASP CITY. Tony snapped his focus to Strange. They officially made contact in the physical world. Tony looked at his hand and Strange released it.

"No touching. You're not worthy and your hands are probably filthy.." Strange closed the book. It made a sharp sound as it snapped shut and Tony jumped up a little. Grrrrr... his face crinkled up and he wanted to PUNCH HIM ON THE HEAD. Steve chuckled a little bit. He was amused.

As soon as the thrill of all that subsided, Steve went back to his happy little land of doubt. He still had many questions, but he decided that he had his fill. Steve looked at the door to the library and he made his exit.

Tony stuck his tongue out at Strange. Stephen Strange flipped him off. Tony jerked his focus toward Steve and he followed after him. That wizard prick could go read some more. BYE. He caught up to Steve and he walked beside him.

Steve was still in his, 'I need to know everything before I make my epic decision' mode of doom and Tony just waited for him to stop and smell the roses. He figured that he had a long wait. Steve walked all the way to that tree.

He stopped in font of it and he stared at it for a little while. Tony was quiet for a wee bit and then he stepped to a spot where he could see Steve's beautiful face. He smiled at the soldier and he actually received a smile back.

"I told you that I needed to sleep on it. I'm going to go do that Tony. I've heard enough and now I'm going to go home." Steve tapped his chest twice and he thought about his armor. Tony felt a stab to his stomach as the armor folded over his skin.

"You're acting like you have to say goodbye to them. It's not a goodbye sort of thing Steve. You'll still get to be there. I'm.. I'm going to go through with it Steve. So, I'm not going to run on home and worry everyone. We've already done that this week."

Steve was overthinking. YES it was a tough decision. Tony understood that. But, Steve was driving himself insane and just ...gahhh Tony scratched his head. The face plate of the armor disappeared and Steve gave Tony a gentle kiss. The soldier heard him and he decided to just go home, alone.

"I'll let you know, when I know." UGH Tony HATED IT WHEN HE SAID SHIT LIKE THAT. Tony just nodded his head and he gave Steve another kiss.

They never knew if it would be the last one. So, Tony made it a good one. Steve's heart smiled and he stepped into the kiss. He couldn't just make those sort of decisions without really thinking it through. He had so many things to digest and he wanted to be with his son. Tony would always be Tony. Steve didn't intend to see him under any other light.

The kiss subsided and Steve saw Stephen Strange as he walked into view. He wasn't aware that the soldier had that nano-technology attached to his bones. That was an interesting update. Stephen S. stared at Steven R. for a long while. Tony remained right where he was and his breath got caught in his throat. Steve launched upward into the sky.

Tony looked up. His eyes followed him and he thought about activating his own suit. He was told that he would be unable to use his technology to leave. Those rules obviously didn't apply to Steve Rogers.

Tony saw that smile and then the face plate closed over his view. Steve set the coordinates for home and he took off from the Kamar-taj. Tony did not follow. He watched him go until he could no longer see him.

Tony's eyes migrated down to the ground. He truly didn't want to go talk to his family about the whole Vishanti thing. He knew that his father would understand and he didn't want to upset Sarah.

It was just, something that felt right in his mind. Tony knew in his heart that he had to accept what was offered to him. He turned around and he looked right at that wizard prick. It was very silent between the two. Tony didn't hear any noise at all. He didn't hear a bird chirp or the sound of water or, anything.

He just stared at Stephen Strange.

Tony headed in his direction and Strange took a small step. Tony walked AROUND him and he headed to his shiny new work space.

"The crypt that you people call a forge needs some serious TLC. That's where I will be if you need me. Try not to need me tho, thanks." Tony ditched the douche bag and he left Strange in the dust. The demoted sorcerer watched Tony walk away and he almost smiled.

His focus went back to the sky where Steve Rogers took off. The Ancient One obviously allowed him to leave. That was a smart move because the soldier was clearly on the fence about the whole thing.

Strange ignored Tony completely and he headed to the Ancient One. He needed to clear the air about a few things and it was the perfect time to do that. He rubbed the middle of his forehead and paved his way forward.

* * *

CHAPTER END:

Hey thanks for reading! If you've been sticking with this crazy story, I thank you! stay tuned for more and feedback is always greatly appreciated.


	24. All We Have Is Now (Part 3)

Chapter 24: Diminuendo Chapters: All We Have Is Now (Part Three)

* * *

It was such a turn on for Tony to hear the sound of metal clinking together. There were plenty of new interesting trinkets and toys to play with down in the dark depths of the Kamar-taj.

He had no technology to be his amazing fwiend. But, he made it work. He organized and cleaned up his new shop. He didn't even know what half the shit was, but he was a smart boi and he planned to figure it all out.

Tony lost track of the amount of time he spent down in his new hideout. He knew that it had been hours but who was counting? He heard footsteps. Tony looked up just in time to see that douchebag wizard show his face.

"Appointment only. Sorry." Tony wasn't in the mood for anything that Strange had to offer. He was lost in thought about all the cobwebs he had to get down and his mind was also on Steve.

It felt like they were at a bit of a crossroads. I mean, the family man really had to think the decision through.

Strange walked up to the work table and he held something in his arms. Tony slowly looked up at him.

Hi.

He looked back down at the table and busied himself with the majestic gizmos.

"Where's my Mandarin armor?" That, was the ultimate question. Strange smiled. He slowly walked over to Tony's side of the table. The brunette looked at the stuff he was carrying.

"I had a nice chat with the Ancient One. That whole Mandarin thing was one big gigantic lie, she will not release me from the emotions of the two of you, I had no idea that I will watch Christine grow old and eventually DIE, and ...this is for you."

Stephen held out what was in his arms and Tony cleared his throat. That was an interesting set up. Tony arched his eyebrow and he looked at the goods. It was some sort of orangish red, potato sack?

"What the hell is that?" Tony wanted to poke it because something might have been alive and wrapped up in it. He didn't trust Stephen shit-face Strange.

The demoted sorcerer tried to hand it to him. Tony did not accept it. He just stared at it and he glared up at his face.

"Oh, so I'm worthy of THAT? Set it on the table, WIZARD." Tony almost turned around. He had an irritated tone and for once, Strange kinda didn't looked annoyed with him.

"..."

Strange gave him nothing. He just stood there and waited for Tony to stop acting like a child. Tony took his silence to heart and he glared at the stupid thing in his hand. Tony snatched it and he avoided his stare.

"WOW, I must really get on your last nerve or something. You're really bothered by my presence, aren't you?" Tony just had to ask.

He was getting some sort of vibesss. Strange looked at what he gave Tony and then he looked at his face. The demoted sorcerer thought about his response and he became pretty quiet.

"No."

His voice was very soft. He responded to Tony and he felt a little awkward about it. He wasn't bothered by Tony at all. But, he knew that it looked like a contradiction to his behavior.

He just gave Tony that remark and Strange focused on one of the objects on the table. The place looked so different. Tony had everything organized and in a proper place.

It looked like it could actually function at some point. Strange looked back at Tony when he began to feel his chest warm up. He noticed that his face warmed up as well. Tony was very silent because he expected a completely different response.

"I can't.. I can't accept it." Tony tried to hand it all back to him. Tony shoved the thing toward MERLIN and Strange arched his eyebrow high.

"...what?" The demoted sorcerer was very confused.

"Your gift. I can't accept it. Thank you very much but, I can't." Tony wanted him to TAKE OFF. Take your shit and go. Strange felt more than a few things buzzing around in his body. He looked at Tony's face again and then he looked at the items in his hands.

The taller man inhaled an exhausted breath and he closed his eyes temporarily. When it all really registered he gave a short laugh.

"It's.. Tony, this is for you from the Ancient One. I've been told to bring it to you. You have to wear it for the alignment. It's a tradition." Stephen Strange tried to hand it to him again. Tony felt like an idiot so he accepted the friggen stuff.

It was a weird looking orangish red outfit.

"I didn't give you.. a gift." Dr. Strange found that to be hilarious. Tony felt stupid immediately and he backed up a bit.

"RIGHT. I knew that. Thank you." Now, BYE. Tony turned away and he looked at the weird garment. He just unfolded it and his hands shook a little. Tony was nervous, or whatever.

How friggen stupid could he be? He reaaaaallllyy didn't translate Strange's behavior correctly. Tony just tried to focus on the potato sack. It looked ancient. He glanced back at wizardo the not-so-great and Tony cleared his throat again.

"The Ancient One is preparing for tomorrow. She intends to align us all when she's ready."

"Whoa there pal. Steve still has to make his decision. I fully intend to wait for him. Don't go rushing shit." Tony snapped back around and he stepped closer to Strange.

He wanted to drive his point home. Strange stared down at his face again and then he took a step backward. He turned around and began to head up the stairs.

"You're lover came back a few hours ago. He's been talking to the Ancient One and sketching a tree. Didn't anyone tell you?" Strange rolled those eyes as he headed up.

Tony dropped the Ancient RAGS and he booked it up the stairs. He burst by Strange. He flew up those steps with the greatest of ease. Tony climbed up approximately, fifteen steep steps. And then, he slowly started to DIE inside. He needed to tell himself to inhale and breathe out. Inhale, breathe out.

He heard Strange laugh loudly. That prick sorcerer walked up the steps and he smirked when he walked by Tony. Tony was wheezing. He glared and reeeeallly thought hard about punching him on the head.

Tony caught his second wind and he BOOKED IT AS FAST AS HE COULD. Away he went and he ignored that quiet laugh that he heard. Tony hurried over to the tree. He came to a screeching stop and he looked at his hubby.

Steve was there. He was sketching just like that schmuck bucket said. Tony was in disbelief. He closed the distance and Steve rose to his feet. He was seated and sketching.

The soldier smiled at Tony and he closed his notebook.

"I had a long trip home. I thought about everything and.. I want to do this with you Tony." Steve decided that he would see Byron in a few days. He couldn't do it at that time.

Tony was fucking shocked. His mouth was open and he stared at that beautiful person in front of him. He didn't think that Steve was going to join him. Tony's heart filled to the brim and he started to step over to Steve.

He didn't ask him anything. He just headed toward him and his smile was so ridiculously wide. Steve pointed at the place where he was seated. Tony saw two duffle bags and he smiled again.

"I brought some of our stuff. Socks, playing cards, your camera, and you know.. the good stuff." Steve raised his shoulders upward and he felt Tony's arms slip around his waist.

He gave into Tony's warm embrace and he kissed him right on the forehead. Steve spoke with the Ancient One immediately when he returned. He was given additional information and then she left to prepare for the alignment ritual.

Steve was given a blue garment and was told that a room was being set up for him. Steve was bunked up right next door to Strange and, the rooms weren't meant to be shared. Steve didn't mind all that. He was thankful for the space. He did expect Tony to sneak into his room.

That was just typical of Tony. Steve had a feeling Tony would sneak right in, especially after Steve finalized his decision to stay there with him. Steve knew that he had a tough battle in his future because Tony was clearly put in a mood.

Steve did his best to ignore it. He went about his business at the Kamar-taj and just tried to sink himself in.

Steve also did not see Stephen Strange much after he returned. He only saw him briefly when he was told to bring him the ritual garment. The soldier was hoping to catch up with him and talk some more but, the sorcerer seemed to have a lot on his mind.

He was properly introduced to the other people at the Kamar-taj. Steve began to get to know Wong and he was given an in-depth tour of the place.

Steve still didn't see Strange when they all ate dinner. A solid ten individuals all lived at the Kamar-taj and trained there. Wong informed Steve that Dr. Strange wasn't very social. He checked out a few books from the library and Wong didn't expect to see him until the ritual.

He explained all of that to Steve. Steve just took it how it all came and he set up a card game. Steve, Wong, Tony, and another person in training all played cards together to pass the time.

Wong was correct. Strange wasn't very social and he was reading over several spells that linked emotions. He wanted to undo what the Ancient One had done to him.

He was also reading up on the ritual that was going to be performed on them all. Strange wanted to really understand the physical affects it had on the human body.

Channeling the power of the entity caused the human not to age. That made sense and that was how the Ancient One remained, Ancient.

Strange ate an apple all on his lonesome and he read a few more things. His heart stopped for a moment and he gasped. Strange almost dropped his apple.

He felt..

It was very late at night. It was just after 2 AM. Strange lost his focus on his reading because he began to feel ...

Strange covered his face and he exhaled into his hand. That little bastard was at it again. SERIOUSLY? He was as bad as a rabbit. It frustrated Strange so badly and he knew that Tony did it on purpose.

Tony admitted that fact to him. The issue with all the feelings were even worse for Strange this time. He could feel Steve's emotions as well for that round. And, Strange could actually hear the two of them.

He glanced to his left and then he forced his eyes to close. They were obviously trying to keep it down but that WAS VERY IMPOSSIBLE. Strange could feel them, he could hear them, and he wanted them OUT of his mind.

Strange began to think that he might have been imagining it? Why the hell would he imagine it... it was happening right there at the Kamar-taj.

Strange wanted to burst out of that room and pound on their door. I mean, how rude. He didn't do it. He knew that Steve Rogers wasn't a rude person.

Strange knew that. So, it was obvious that TONY seduced him just to make sure that he felt a bunch of bullshit. It wasn't fair. Strange rubbed at his face and he thought about something else.

Those two were so connected. He had never seen anything like it in his life. How does a couple GET that way? He felt so disconnected and it really freaked him out.

He heard some very muffled sounds and it was clearly Tony Stark. That made the demoted sorcerer glance to his left again. He stared at the wall and then he shifted his legs, somewhat.

When he heard certain sounds from Tony he froze up a bit. Strange stood up and he swallowed down everything he had. He tried to force away everything that he heard and felt..

He kept staring at that damn wall. He tried not to imagine what was happening. He started to imagine Tony. His eyes flew open wide. Strange had to go. He began to think of things the moment he heard things and he blamed all the things on the ridiculous link. He grabbed his apple and his books. Then, he walked out of his room.

He headed straight for the library and he almost dropped the books in front of Wong. Wong gave Strange an odd look and then he removed one of his earbuds.

"You look like shit."

"Thanks. You're a doll. I need something else. This? this, didn't cut it." Strange didn't wait for a response. He headed toward one of the sections that he was familiar with and he cracked his knee on some shit that was in his way.

The path to the books wasn't clear and Stephen glared down at what he walked into.

"That's the re-stock cart. If you start putting the books away YOURSELF then it wouldn't be there." Wong gave Strange some more of his sarcasm and he tuned back to his music.

Strange just tried to ignore everything that he was forced to feel and he took off down a different path. He could still feel what they were doing and he had to grab one of the bookshelves.

Christ. He didn't have his cloak and he didn't have his sling ring. He thought that he could teleport somewhere? He really needed to get the hell out of there.

No matter where he went.. Strange knew that he would still feel it. He hated to feel it. He hated it so much because it felt, really good. He began to really process what he felt and it actually scared him.

He stared at the book in his hands. Strange opened it and hunted for a spell. Wong began to focus on his, friend? At that point they were only allies. Strange was one of his only visitors. They both lived in that library.

"Strange?" He didn't hear any movement so he began to get pretty worried. Strange thought about Tony's reaction. The gift thing was on his mind. He heard Wong's voice and he stood up straight.

"Yeah. Wong relax, I'm here. This spell. This one right here." Strange flipped to a page and he began to mumble several things to himself.

Wong thought that Strange's behavior was odd. He thought that the sorcerer looked a bit ill. His face was all red and he had some sweat on his forehead.

He was going to ask him if he felt alright. Nah, Wong turned back to his own reading material. Strange was insane, that summed it up.

The demoted sorcerer continued to mumble the words that were on the page.

He rambled a chant over and over. Wong re-focused and he removed those earbuds. He fully focused because Strange was casting a spell on himself. His plan was to knock himself out. Strange finished the incantation and the lights went out.

He hit the floor and he took the book down with him. Wong jumped to his feet and he headed over toward Strange.

He actually knocked himself out. Strange was out cold and he felt absolutely nothing.

It was so peaceful.

* * *

Chapter End:

Thanks for reading. :)


	25. Walk It Back (Part 1)

Chapter 25: Diminuendo Chapters: Walk It Back (Part One)

* * *

"Who is that?" Strange was seated on a black leather couch. Tony was directly beside him and the couch faced a very open kitchen. Strange took notice of all the soft colors.

Beige, off-whites, and some very pale blues. The place was rather dull. He turned his focus toward the person that was in the kitchen. Tony just stared blankly. He sat on that black couch and he continued to stare.

Strange was about to nudge his shoulder. He wanted to get his attention and get Tony to answer his question. They were both in his dream so, whatever happened... happened.

"Who is that Tony?" Strange looked into the kitchen again. He saw movement and he watched the person. The man was busy doing something.

Tony brought one of his legs up onto the couch. He hugged his leg and he watched the person as well. His eyes were fixated, but it didn't look like he was present at all.

"That's Obi. He's making me a drink." Tony became quiet after that. He just kept staring and Strange began to dislike the vibe. The energy was kinda dark. He glanced at Tony and then he looked back at the person making the drink.

"Do you want to wake up? I think we're in a bad file." Strange heard the person as he began to head in their direction.

"This is my nightmare file. Can you wake me up?" Tony didn't know how it all worked. He slowly turned his head to his left and he looked at Stephen Strange.

Why, why was he showing up in his sleep? Tony just stared at him and he heard Obidiah getting closer.

"Please wake me up. I don't want that drink." Tony's heart filled with a deep fucking sadness and Strange felt it immediately. Strange leaned in and he pulled Tony toward him. That leg was released and Tony's foot gently touched the floor.

He was given another kiss in his sleep. Tony's eyes were locked open for a good while.

It really overwhelmed him. His eyes began to slip closed and he touched Strange's clothing. It wasn't a shirt. It was his training tunic.

That was not a crisp clean cotton shirt. Tony actually returned the kiss. Tony became startled and he heard Obidiah take two very loud, giant steps down to the lower floor of the living room.

Tony backed out of that kiss and he gasped. He woke up immediately and Tony sat up in his bed. He gasped pretty loudly and he was caked with sweat. He kicked all the blankets off of himself in his sleep.

Tony and Steve couldn't sleep in the same bed. Those beds were waaaaayyyy too small. He did sneak into Steve's bedroom. They did a bunch of sexy shit on that small bed. Tony kept the noises down. He did his best.

After their sexy little hookup, he snuck back to his own room. Tony fell asleep and uhh.. his dream kinda sucked.

Dr. Strange showed up in his sleep AGAIN. Tony touched his lip and then he wiped the sweat off his forehead. That shit was not ok.. he knew that the wizard prick did it on purpose just to get back at him.

Tony knew that Strange felt it whenever he was gettin laid so..

Tony got up from his bed. He was covered in sweat. Uughhhh he pressed onward and grabbed his duffel bag. Luckily, he was married to the best person in the universe. He had an extra shirt thanks to Steve.

Tony tossed his soaked one and he held onto the other shirt. He intended to MARCH over to Strange's room and tell him to stay the hell out of his dreams.

Tony dreamt of Obidiah. Strange couldn't just hang out in his head when his unconscious mind decided to revisit his past bullshit.

FUCK. THAT. Oh, and another thing? ? ? Tony was dream kissed again. He brought his hand back up to his lip and he thought about how gentle Strange was in his sleep. He was a completely different person.

Maybe, he wasn't really there? Tony was so confused and he debated the plan that he formed. If he confronted the prick wizard and he DIDN'T actually show up in his sleep, then that meant Tony just dreamt about him... on his own.

Tony roughly put on his shirt and he straightened it over his stomach. It had longer sleeves and Tony pushed them up to his elbows. He opened the door and left his room.

The sun was barely in view. They only had a gentle light at that moment. The very special alignment between the earth and the sun was almost established and it looked really beautiful at the Kamar-taj.

Tony rubbed his eyes and he headed down the long hallway. His feet were cold but he ignored it. Tony stopped and looked at two bedroom doors.

One led to Steven R. and the other one led to Stephen S.

He glanced toward the one on the right and then he brought his eyes over to the one on the left. Tony ended up looking at his feet. He was fired up and ready to throw stones. That flame in his chest subsided and he picked the door on his left hand side.

He opened the door and headed in.

Steve was being lazy. Tony headed to the bed and he climbed all over him. Steve opened his eyes and he shifted around. He tried to give Tony some room but he basically just had to lay on top of him.

Steve was good with that. Tony's warmth was always welcomed. Steve looked up at the ceiling and he messed around with Tony's hair.

"I had a fucked up dream." Tony confessed the easy part and Steve held his head to the side. He remained quiet for a little while and then he kissed Tony's forehead.

"Strange was there. He showed up again. In my sleep. I'm not one hundred percent sure, so.." Tony trailed off and finished the semi-sorta easy part of the gig. Steve thought about what he said.

"I'm actually worried about him Tony. I told you, we shouldn't have done anything earlier." Steve tried to resist. He did his best but Tony was in too much of a mood. The soldier was seduced after many attempts.

He didn't like the behavior of Stephen Strange. Steve felt like something was wrong.

"He's committing to this crazy ordeal as well. Just like us, he will experience the same things. I want to be able to communicate with him Tony. He's very withdrawn."

Steve didn't want to lose a connection with Strange before it even began. He knew, Steve could tell that the sorcerer had mixed emotions about Tony. That was understandable.

Steve felt like he was somewhat similar to Strange. So, he understood what that little red corvette was capable of.

Tony was addicting. His fire, his energy, his everything. Steve was addicted and he completely understood if Strange was overwhelmed. He was connected to those intense emotions after all, and Steve received some insight on the way Strange grew up.

He planned to have a conversation with Strange about Tony. The timing just wasn't right. Steve noticed that Tony became quiet. He actually fell back asleep. Steve gently smiled and he tried to maneuver the small blanket that was beside him.

He fished it out of it's location and he covered them both up. The soldier wanted to hold all that warmth in because he was selfishhhh when he wanted to be.

Sometime later, Steve was up and out. He made a short round of the place and he greeted everyone that he saw. Steve stopped at the library and he noticed that someone else was at the desk.

He was informed that there was an issue last night, and Wong was with the Ancient One.

Oh? Steve wondered what happened. He headed toward the Ancient One's room and he stopped by the door. Steve brought his hand up to the door that slid open. He was about to knock but he heard voices within.

Steve stopped his hand and he instantly tuned in.

Wong, the Ancient One, and Stephen Strange were in the room. Strange had just been woken up from his spell and he could barely stand on his feet. He was out of it and he touched his forehead.

He hit the side of his face on the front desk. He smacked it good when he took his amazing tumble to the floor. His face was bruised and his eyebrow was bleeding.

"Putting yourself under a spell like that is very serious stuff Stephen. Do you realize you might not have woken up?" The Ancient One was concerned. She studied Strange and he just sighed.

He was still exhausted. It seemed like there would be no rest for him whatsoever.

"You're so dramatic. I incapacitated myself to shut off all those BULLSHIT emotions. I've had my fill and I want it to stop. People do it all the time with something called alcohol... I just chose a simple spell." He actually chuckled at the end of his comment.

Strange was amused with himself. The Ancient One was not amused at all. She approached the demoted sorcerer and she looked at him closely. She could see that he was struggling. Good. She wanted him to struggle and it honestly was just the beginning.

The Ancient One glanced at the door. She felt a concerned, beautiful soul at the door and she smiled.

"Stephen, human emotions are not bullshit. Sadness, joy, passion, and even love can never be bullshit."

"SPARE ME PLEASE. I understand what you are doing. I do actually feel emotions. I'm not a robot." Strange was deeply offended. HE FELT THINGS. He cared about things and he knew what all of those words meant.

"I know that you feel, but your ability to ignore emotions is truly unfathomable."

He disagreed. He loved Christine. In another life Strange felt like he would have married her. Settled down..

Strange looked down at his hands and he tried to process the fact that she wasn't going to be in his life someday. Christine would be gone, just like all the rest. He glanced back up at the Ancient One and he tried to roll his eyes.

He tried to brush it all off. It didn't work and he sighed again.

"Stephen, you hurt yourself last night. That simple spell you inflicted on yourself could have done some serious damage. If Wong wasn't there.. if I wasn't right here? Look at me." Her voice was direct.

She tried to cut her words straight to her apprentice. He brought his eyes to her and he swallowed. He felt like he was being scolded. Strange was very annoyed.

"If I wasn't here, you wouldn't be awake. You would never wake up. Do you understand?" She spoke those words delicately. Steve heard everything and his level of concern amplified. It sounded like Strange was in a bad place.

He was in a place that was very familiar for Steve. He took it very seriously and he continued to eavesdrop. He didn't care if he was caught. As far as he knew, Tony was still asleep. His dreams kept his mind exhausted, so he figured that he just snored and snoozed the morning away.

Steve listened and he was shocked by Strange's reaction. He sounded angry and his frustration level was through the roof.

"Then, TURN THAT SHIT OFF. I'm done. I don't want to feel him anymore and that was the only way I could make it stop. If it even stopped? I can't tell anymore and it is driving me insane."

Wong walked up to Strange. He handed him the books that he left on the desk and the one that went with him to the floor. He heard Strange exhale out his anger and he roughly gripped the books. The Ancient One ignored his behavior and she just responded.

"Soon. When you fully align with Agamotto the incantation I used will cease. You will be free."

"GOOD." Strange turned to leave but the Ancient One stopped him in his tracks. She froze him solid and she looked back at the door. That was Steve's cue to leave. Steve figured that the conversation was wrapping up so he headed back to Tony.

He needed to have a chat with HIM, not Strange. Tony didn't have all the facts about the demoted sorcerer and Steve knew that Tony was playing games.

Steve headed down the long hall and Strange was released from the Ancient One's grip. The demoted sorcerer touched his forehead again and he forced the door to open.

He slammed it open and he took off to his room. Strange had more research on the ritual to do and he didn't want to be bothered any longer. He held his books and he took off in the same direction as Steve.

Their rooms were right beside each other's... so.

Steve heard Strange walking behind him. The soldier stopped and he turned around. He waited for Strange to catch up. The demoted sorcerer came into his view and Steve watched him touch the side of his face. The bleeding had stopped, but his eyebrow was on fire.

Strange saw Steve. He stopped and regretted his decision to head to his room.

"Hello Stephen. Good morning." Steve decided not to go to Tony. He wanted to focus on Stephen Strange. The man stopped in his tracks and he switched his books from one arm to the other.

He was still a bit out of it and he was not in the mood for the chipper soldier. Strange tried not to think about ... what he heard.

"Morning." Strange responded but he wanted to turn around. He couldn't decide which direction was the best escape. Steve Rogers was such a kind person. Strange could see it and he stared at the books again.

"Have you eaten?"

"No, I.." Strange looked behind him. He didn't want to do anything of the sort. Steve held a smile and he walked closer to him.. Strange cleared his throat and he wished he had his cloak. He wanted to just float on out of there.

He felt stuck and his eyebrow really hurt. His brain was on fire.

"Would you like to have breakfast with me? I'd love to hear some more about this insane ritual we're going to be dealing with."

Steve wanted to really know everything. He couldn't read the language, or else he would read it all himself. Strange straightened his stance a little and he closed his eyes.

Christ.

"I've read up on what is physically going to be happening to us, during the ritual. But, that's as far as I got.." He couldn't exactly concentrate. Something really distracted him.

Strange thought about that certain something and his grip on the books tightened. He wished that he could free his mind from the thoughts. Strange's eyebrow was inflamed. The rest of his face began to warm up and he turned around.

"Food is, this way." He just walked off and Steve hurried after him. Steve walked beside Strange and he looked at the books. He did not like what he overheard. Steve was determined to establish a real connection with Strange.

They were technically all supposed to share an eternity together after all. Steve thought that it was a good move to kinda get to know him.

He decided to test the waters and go from there. They entered a large room at the Kamar-taj that acted like a common space. The inhabitants on the grounds all grouped up there for meals and whatnot. After the two of them got some food, Steve asked him if he could join him and show him what he had been reading.

Strange hesitated, but he eventually sat down and he opened the book to the part about the ritual. They both ate their breakfast and Strange started to explain what he learned.

"Fortunately for us, the last people that were aligned with the Vishanti documented the experience. We are seriously going to be shackled to the ground. Our hands and our feet will have to be bound." Strange pointed at the picture and Steve, gulped.

That was kiiinnndddaa creepy. Steve looked at the image and he glanced up at Strange.

"Uh, why is that necessary?"

"The shackles are meant to hold us in our position because the energy we're going to receive comes at us from galaxies away. We will be lifted and pushed up into whatever direction the energy is coming from."

Oh. Steve kinda held his face in a cringed position. Strange found it funny after a moment. He laughed a little at Steve's face and then he flipped the page.

"We're going to feel the energy all the time. It's going to be like a constant power surge that kee-" Strange dropped his words and he glanced to his right.

The demoted sorcerer failed to realize it, but he lost his train of thought completely when he saw the Ancient One walk into the common room. Tony was directly beside her, and Strange began to stare.

Steve looked exactly where his focus went. It went directly to Tony. Strange one hundred million percent could not hide anything any longer. Steve looked at the sorcerer and then he looked back over at Tony.

He was chatting it up with the Ancient One and Steve could see the gold bands that contained the Mandarin armor on his wrists. Strange regained his focus and he looked back down at the book.

He tried not to think about what he heard and felt.

Steve could tell exactly what happened there. He heard it all and he knew that Strange was deeply affected by Tony. He did not fool Steve with his deflection.

"That's about where I'm at with the reading. And, I'm not sure what the exact plan is for today. I do know that those ritual garments were actually worn by the last people that aligned with the Vishanti."

Strange tried not to do it. He resisted but then, he glanced back over in Tony's direction for a moment and then he closed the book.

He didn't want to get any food on it. Strange focused on his meal and he touched his stupid eyebrow again. His face hurt and now everything beneath his skin began to heat up again.

It all felt so damn juvenile and it really began to irritate Strange. He just sighed as Steve started to eat.

He listened to that heart beat and Steve looked over at his little red corvette. Saaaa, Tony Tony Tony. Steve almost shook his head. Tony and the Ancient One were discussing the ritual and the Mandarin Armor. Tony was informed that he was missing a piece.

The ten rings had a headband connected to it, when he wore the headband the language of the rings would become clear to him. Tony was given the headband and he planned to add it to his armor when he had the chance.

"You will learn the skills to purify the armor on your own. It will come to you naturally with your training. I'm sure of that." The Ancient One could see it. Tony would train and learn the mystic arts and then his ability to forge weapons would fall into place.

Tony really wasn't worried about it. He grabbed his grub and he followed the Ancient One back down to his shiny new workspace. Tony didn't even see his main man and the douchebag wizard in the room. He was being filled in and he was pretty excited.

Tony was told that he would align with Hoggoth first. He'd align with the entity after he ate his food and he got dressed. He had to wear those copper red ritual rags that he kinda tossed on the floor.

They were just like the training clothes that Strange always wore. The outfit was really comfortable and he couldn't believe that they were so ancient.

Everyone at the Kamar-taj was told to gather inside the part of the grounds that operated like a temple. It was a gigantic space used for meditation and gatherings. For Steve, it kinda looked like a theater.

He and Strange were told to part ways and the two of them left to get dressed. Wong informed them that the Ancient One was ready for the ritual, and she decided to begin with Tony.

Steve was nervous. He was beyond nervous. Wong told him where to sit. A small mat was placed on the floor and Steve sat down. He re-adjusted his dark blue garment and he looked over at Strange.

His garment was dark green. They looked exactly like the yellow one that the Ancient One always wore. Steve began to wonder if that garment was connected to another entity. He figured that was how it worked.

His nerves began to shoot through the roof. A small, compact-able part of the floor was removed and those shackles on the floor were revealed. He saw two short shackles for the feet, and two longer shackles for the wrists.

Steve looked over at Stephen Strange. The man was seated slightly beside him. They technically had front row seats to the show. Steve swallowed and he glanced back at the chains.

Strange was fully focused on what was in front of him. He didn't glance at Steve at all. The soldier rubbed his forehead and waited.

Tony was ready to go. He was actually excited. He had no fear and the Ancient One pointed that out to him as they both stood outside the temple.

"You are so perfectly matched Anthony. Exactly like Hoggoth. Fiery and so full of life." She touched his hands and she stared at them for only a moment.

A soft sound came from inside the temple. The gong was struck gently and that indicated that they were ready in the room. Tony just smiled at her and he looked ahead to his destination.

"I want you to be their strength. They both need you. Especially, after today." Tony looked at the Ancient One and he nodded his head. He was given the inside scoop behind the ritual and he understood what she was saying.

The Ancient One led the way into the room and Tony followed her. He looked out at the small group of people that were seated on the floor. His eyes stopped at Steve and he grinned.

Steve smiled at him and he almost shook his head. The soldier couldn't believe Tony's face. He looked so unafraid. Fearless. Steve watched as Tony stopped in the center of the room. Wong walked over and he shackled his feet to the smaller chains.

The buckles were locked tight and Tony looked over at Strange. The demoted sorcerer couldn't take his eyes off of him. He stared and Tony gave him a smirk.

The smirk made Strange look away. He focused on the shackles that were secured to his wrists. Tony remained where he stood and he dropped his hands to his sides. Tony looked down at the chains and then he glanced at his main man again.

Hoo hoooo it was time for some crazy shit. Tony turned his head and he looked behind him. The Ancient One took a seat. She was seated on a small platform that had a whole bunch of candles and ritual stuff all around her. Tony looked back ahead and he inhaled a deep breath.

The Ancient One began to speak in a different language. Tony listened. The alignment spell was being vocalized and the party was getting started.

Steve's eyes were wider than they had ever been before. In all his years on planet earth, he had never been so ...

Astounded. That was the word. Steve was a bit overwhelmed with all of it and he was definitely astounded. He became even more so when Tony was covered with an orange light. Strange understood that Hoggoth had to be located somewhere far beneath them. The light was conjured upward from the floor.

That was the direction the energy would be sent. His nerves began to pick up as he watched. He became very fixated with Tony. He looked at the clothing that he wore and his eyes stopped on his face.

Tony looked back at Strange. The two of them just stared for a moment and then the Ancient One spoke louder. Tony could feel something travel through him. He gasped and looked down at the floor. A very intense energy filled his feet first. From the floor it rose upward all the way to his skull.

Holyyyyy shit Tony felt that energy surge through him and he almost screamed from the shock of it all. He was friggen LIFTED. That shit shot through him and luckily he was chained to the floor.

He thought that he was going to get blown off to Kansas or something. Nothing hurt him. It just startled him. He was physically lifted off the ground and that energy found a home in his small frame. Every hair on his head and body stood up. It felt like he was being electrocuted but he didn't feel any pain.

Tony had to close his eyes. It felt like his body filled up with fire. His bones were engulfed and he tried to process all of that crazy shit.

His feet touched the floor and all of that warmth that was around him centered beneath his skin. Tony decided to drop down to his knees because it really overwhelmed him. He couldn't open his eyes at that moment.

Steve was the exact opposite. He was unable to SHUT his eyes. What he witnessed was insane. Tony was lifted upward and he saw all that glowy, crazy stuff go inside his body. He looked like he was POSSESSED BY SOME FIERY CREATURE.

Whoa. Steve Rogers needed someone to pinch him. He looked over at Stephen Strange. Tony didn't look hurt but his eyes were still closed. Tony just needed a minute or two. What he felt in his body could not be described.

It was a warm churn. A constant warm energy churning around beneath his skin. Tony opened his eyes and he heard several gasps around the room. His eyes held a glow for just a moment. He blinked and the glow faded away.

His body did not feel normal anymore. Tony felt like he could jump through the roof. He stood up straight and he looked down at the shackles on his ankles and wrists.

Tony felt like he could snap them up from the hinges. He continued to stand in place and he processed what just happened to him. Wong headed over to Tony and he unshackled his wrists. Tony focused on Steve for a moment.

His ankles were freed and he took a step from the shackles. His body was on fireeeeeeeee. The energy was roasting around his bones and he touched his own skin. He needed to make sure that he was actually still alive.

"Steven, when you are ready you can take Anthony's place." The Ancient One spoke softly and Steve stopped staring at Tony. Hooooolyyy toledo. Steve froze in place for a good while.

The soldier was able to feel his energy before he even got up to his feet. Steve swallowed and rose up. He quietly headed away from his section of the small audience and he stepped up to Tony.

"Are you ok?" Steve looked him over. Tony just stared at him. Oh, he was just dandy. Steve took notice of the warmth. Tony felt ten times hotter and he wondered if he would remain like that for long.

Steve wanted to touch him. He brought his hand upward and he looked at Tony's arms.

"Tony? You doing ok?" Steve had to ask again. He didn't receive an answer, just a look. Tony kept his eyes locked onto Steve. He gave a small smile and stepped to the side.

"I feel.. good. Really good." That was as descriptive as Tony was able to get. He held a small smile and he walked away from Steve. Tony took his place on the floor.

He was seated beside Stephen Strange. Tony noticed that the prick wizard was quiet. But, he didn't fail to notice his glance.

Tony turned his head to his right and he returned the attention. He gave him the same small smile that he gave to Steve.

Strange couldn't believe what he felt. He actually wanted to touch Tony's skin as well. He forced his focus straight ahead and Tony did the same. Wong walked over to Steve and he began to bound his ankles.

Steve was pretty nervous. Tony was a bit too quiet and he hoped to hear something more from him. The soldier watched Wong lock his ankles in place and then Steve looked over at the Ancient One.

He felt one of the shackles close over his wrist and he tried to settle those nerves.

* * *

Chapter End:

Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for some more and feedback is always love.


	26. Walk It Back (Part 2)

Chapter 26: Diminuendo Chapters: Walk It Back (Part Two)

* * *

"Steven? Can I have your other arm?" Wong was trying to get Steve's attention. His focus was super locked on Tony. The soldier wanted to ask him about a hundred million questions about what just transpired.

Tony just smiled at him. He held a smirk that Steve found very attractive yet, unnerving all at once. OH RIGHT. He looked at Wong and handed over his own arm to be shackled and bound.

"Sorry. I've just got the jitters, I guess." Steve confessed and Wong simply responded with a slight nod. Steve was bound and he took in the deepest breath he had ever taken.

He kept thinking about his son.

As soon as their business concluded, Steve planned to go him. He wanted to fulfill the ritual and then process it in his own way.

Steve didn't intend to jump and rush into learning the mystic arts. He wanted to go about it at his own pace.

He didn't think anyone would argue with him. And I f they did, what would that accomplish? Steve figured that he had the upper hand and he wanted to do things his way.

The Ancient One stood up from her seat. She walked in front of Steve and she gently touched his chest. She placed the palm of her hand where his heart was located and she gave him a small smile. The contact was part of the ritual.

She did the same thing to Tony, but instead she touched his hands. She walked back to her seat and Steve looked at his chest. He gave another nervous glance to Tony and his eyes skipped over to Stephen Strange.

The demoted sorcerer was clearly lost in his thoughts.

Steve heard the chanting begin. The soldier closed his eyes and he thought of a small prayer to himself. He had seen so many crazy things and it helped him find an even stronger belief. He kept those beliefs to himself mostly, but he thought of a prayer and closed his eyes tight.

The blue light from the energy came from behind him. If you compared Steve's experience with Tony's, then you'd understand that the soldier began to feel opposite sensations. Tony's body pulsed with an insane fire and warmth.

Steve's body felt like it was filled with an airy chill. It felt like wind swirled around his bones. He opened his eyes and he looked down at one of his arms.

He had to take a step forward. The energy was shoving him forward but he kept his weight on the ground. Steve couldn't get over how it felt.

Steve thought about a time when he stuck his hand outside a car window. Tony was driving fast, naturally, and the wind skimmed over his skin. That's what it felt like inside his body.

Steve wondered what it all meant. He did not move and his body accepted the energy. Steve was not brought too far forward or taken up from the floor.

He held his stance and he brought his hands upward into view. He received all the energy from Oshtur and the room returned to normal. That was it? Steve was a little perplexed. The Ancient One understood why Steve's experience was a little different compared to Tony's.

She thought about his already existent strength and she just smiled at Steve.

"Thank you Steven. You can trade places with Strange when you are ready." He heard the Ancient One give him an instruction. Steve looked back at her and then he tried to process what he felt.

Wong began to unshackle him and Steve continued to stare. He moved one of his legs and that strange wind-like sensation moved within him.

Once he was unbound, Steve stepped down toward Strange. The blonde soldier looked down at the demoted sorcerer and smiled.

Steve was affected by the entity aligning with his body, but it wasn't how he expected it to be. He waited for Strange to stand up.

Stephen Strange rose to his feet and Tony noticed something immediately.

They both stood at the exact same height. Both men held the height of 6 feet 2 inches. Tony didn't know why he thought of that as he looked at them, but his mind went there.

Tony looked back down at his mat. Stephen S. and Steven R. exchanged places and Strange stepped up to the shackles.

"Can we bring in four more chains for this one? And a muzzle?" Wong made a joke to the audience and Strange rolled his eyes. He took his spot on the "stage" and he stared at Wong.

"Hilarious." Strange actually smiled after the remark was made. It amused him and then he let it pass. His smile disappeared when the Ancient One approached him. Strange was getting his feet bound to the floor and he avoided eye contact with his mentor.

He was not in the mood for another lecture.

The Ancient One said nothing to him. She just brought her hand to his face. She touched his face and held it gently. The Ancient One ran her thumb over his cheek and Strange brought his eyes to hers.

"I want to look at you for just a moment longer Stephen." The Ancient One said only that and she stared at his face. He felt odd about it. Strange said nothing and he just let her look.

He felt like she was being dramatic. His expression looked a bit bothered. She released his face and then she pressed her thumb to his forehead.

Steve's heart, Tony's hands, and Strange's mind were the elements behind the new Vishanti triumvirate. She established the contact with Strange and then she took her seat.

The Ancient One began her incantation and Strange looked foreword. He didn't exactly smile at Steve and Tony, but he kinda acknowledged them for a moment.

He was still stuck with their emotions. He absolutely hated it and he couldn't wait for the bullshit to be over and done with. The demoted sorcerer just closed his eyes. That helped him suppress the thoughts that he had swimming around within him.

He wanted to look over at Tony. The fact that he wanted to look at Tony seriously bothered him. Strange kept those eyes closed instead and he understood the words that the Ancient One repeated.

Strange began to feel the energy on his face. The alignment with Agamotto began and he was illuminated with a green light. He received it in his mind. A sharp jolt to his forehead caused him to jerk backward a bit.

It actually startled him. He felt the jolt from the energy several times. Something was knocking on his brain, and it wanted to go in. He was forced back again and he was sent backward as far as the chains would allow him to go.

The chanting from the Ancient One grew louder. The whole room got kinda crazy. Steve's experience was the opposite of Tony's, and now Strange's experience was the exact opposite of Steve's.

It was complete chaos in the room. Stuff began to fly all over the place. It seemed like the energy didn't know where to go?

Tony and Steve looked at one another. Tony friggen dodged a damn ritual candle. It was like tornado hit the room.

Strange was hit with the energy one final time. It sent him flying back. The chains couldn't even keep him from the direction he was sent. The chains snapped up from the base and that wizard prick was headed off to the land of OZ.

Tony's mouth dropped to the floor. Strange went flying and something caught him before he broke through the building. His eyes were still closed and he was caught right at the perfect time.

His cloak prevented him from going to Narnia. It covered him and protected him. Steve thought it was the coolest thing. Strange just floated there for a moment.

The cape attached itself to him properly and the green energy remained. It got lodged into his forehead at some point.

It looked like he was unconscious. His cloaked flapped around and did it's thing, then Strange was brought down to the floor. The Eye of Agamotto returned to Strange as well. It floated to him and it found a home around his neck.

Strange kept his eyes closed and he brought his hands up to the amulet. He felt it and he needed to hold it in his hands. Steve stood up and he headed over to Strange.

His alignment was very intense. Steve wanted to be sure that he was ok. He held a concerned look for Strange and the demoted sorcerer opened his eyes.

Steve saw a flash of green, and then they returned to normal. Strange looked down at the amulet and then he turned around and he looked at the Ancient One.

She just sat there and she drew in a few slow, shallow breaths. Her breathing suddenly came to a slow stop.

Strange dropped the amulet and it set against his chest. He rushed over to the Ancient One and he dropped down beside her. He said nothing and he just brought two of his fingers to the side of her windpipe.

HE. FREAKED. OUT.

Stephen Strange maneuvered her onto her back. He immediately started a resuscitation process. Tony remained exactly where he was. He was told what would happen once the alignment was complete.

The Ancient One told him that she would die. Tony watched Strange as he tried to bring her back. He tried to revive her and nothing was working.

He no longer felt Tony's emotions and he no longer felt Steve's.

Strange only felt his own emotions. Those emotions were bottled up tight. The lifeless body of the Ancient One took him back to his nineteenth birthday. He was with his family, swimming.

His sister Donna drowned and he tried to revive her. He did everything he could to bring her back. The memory of it came back to him. It flooded his mind and his heart. He was brought back to that horrible memory and the tears wouldn't cease.

He didn't say a single word. He just burst at the seams and tried to work away everything that he felt. His hands moved expertly as he tried once again to revive her.

He couldn't save the Ancient One. Just like he couldn't save his sister. He couldn't save his mother, his father, and he failed to save his younger brother.

Strange lost it completely. He hid his face against that ancient yellow robe and he quietly cried against it. Steve wanted to console him. He was right at his side to help pull him out of that dark place.

Strange was very angry. He was still in tears but his body language clearly indicated his anger level. She told him NOTHING. Strange was not prepared and he was so angry with the Ancient One for doing what she did. The entire temple was quiet and Wong wanted to intervene.

They had a funeral to prepare. They all were ready for such things to occur. Everyone was ready for that outcome except for Steve and Strange. They didn't have a clue.

Strange didn't read up on what happened to the person that performed the ritual. He was too distracted with bullshit feelings. Wong tried to pull Strange to his feet. He didn't like the Ancient One's body being touched any longer.

"Her spirit is gone Strange. It's been broken up into three. Let her go, now. We need to prepare her." Wong had two men pry the Ancient One from Stephen Strange.

Steve just remained by his side. He said nothing and did nothing other than offer his presence. Steve would not force any contact or words onto him because he didn't know what Strange needed.

All he did was wait so he could adapt to his reaction. Tony finally stood up and he slowly headed over to the two. All three of them had just been given some extraordinary new strength and they all had zero time to process.

Tony promised the Ancient One that he would be their strength. Both of the men in front of him needed him in some way. She told Tony that and she revealed that the ritual would drain every last bit of her life out of her.

She gave it all to them. Tony touched Strange's shoulder and he swallowed away his fear of approaching him. Strange was often icy dicey. He wasn't that bad but, still, one must proceed with caution. Everyone had their days.

Steve was unable to get Strange to focus so Tony gave it a shot. The sorcerer felt that warmth on his shoulder and he heard that voice. Tony said something to Steve and his voice registered in Strange's mind.

Strange looked up. His mind went a few places. The warmth he felt made him think about so many emotions that Tony had pulled out of him. It felt like those emotions had been grabbed by the hair and ripped out of their hiding place. Strange couldn't handle it any longer.

He thought about what he heard from Tony and what he wanted to feel. It was too much. Strange shot his focus in Tony's direction.

"GET BACK." He barked at him. It was very unexpected, but Strange's energy burst out from within. None of them knew what that energy was capable of. They just received it and that was that.

The alignment with Agamotto meant that Stephen Strange was officially the Sorcerer Supreme. The title was his and all the power that came with it. A small taste of that power and the energy he received was just hurled in Tony's direction.

When he yelled for him to get back, Strange's energy forced Tony back. He was sent way way waaaayyyyy back. Tony flew all the way against the wall of the temple. He slammed up against it and Tony remained in a seated position.

He looked like a little rag doll that got chucked into the corner of the room. Strange dropped his anger immediately and a deep regret filled his bones. He didn't do that to him intentionally.

He just couldn't have Tony near him. Tony.. affected him and Strange wanted him to stay away. Steve stood up slowly and he stared down at Strange.

"I'm.." Strange began to speak. He stopped and he continued to stare at Tony. They both just stared at each other.

Tony felt like he had to get the hell out of there. He pried himself up out of the temple wall and he took off. Whoa whoa whoa he did not want that to escalate. Tony wanted to rip that wizard prick's face off.

He felt like he could do it too. He'd rip that face right off and call it a day. Tony glanced at his hands and he retreated to his new lab.

Wong and the rest of the Kamar-taj recruits followed Tony's lead. They carried the Ancient One out of the temple.

Strange watched them all go. He just inhaled and exhaled as best he could. He wiped away the pain from his face and he glanced up at Steve Rogers. Steve still offered only his presence.

He waited.

Strange thought about what he just did to Tony. Then he forced his thoughts back to the Ancient One. Her pale face reminded him of his cold, dead sister. He remembered her in his arms and he wiped away another tear.

"I'm not going to some BULLSHIT funeral. This has to be another trick. She's probably just pulling another stunt to remind me what those things called feelings are."

Strange got up to his feet and he felt like screaming. He paced and smacked his cloak away. It tried to hug him or something. He was not in the mood. His heart was just shattered into a billion pieces and he was PISSED.

Steve calmly watched him pace. He didn't have any answers for him. The soldier had no idea why the Ancient One sacrificed herself for the ritual. However, he could tell that it wasn't a trick.

"I'm sorry I did that to Tony. I didn't do it intentionally." Strange looked at Steve. The sorcerer knew that he just apologized to the wrong person. He changed his focus to the door of the temple and he thought about following after him.

Strange decided against it and he just touched his forehead. He felt a strain and his anger was still at a lethal level.

Going around Tony was a very bad idea. Strange decided to avoid him at all costs. That was a much better plan.

* * *

Chapter End:

Thanks for reading! Feedback is always love.


	27. Walk It Back (Part 3)

Chapter 27: Diminuendo Chapters: Walk It Back (Part Three)

* * *

It absolutely had to be a very cruel joke.

Strange refused to believe that his mentor actually had the nerve to lecture him about incapacitating himself, and then she goes off and self-sacrifices.

Strange just summed it up to a form of complete idiocy, or a joke. He remained in the temple with Steve. He was in a state of shock. He only said one or two things. Steve didn't really want to leave him by himself.

The situation was terrible, but Steve remained in the temple for other reasons as well. There was something that Steve needed to say to Strange. For some reason, his gut was telling him that it was the right time. It didn't seem like it was the right time because of the situation, but Steve rarely ignored his gut.

"Strange, before we go forward I want say something to you." Steve was all supportive of being there for Dr. Stephen Strange.

He had wanted to bring him into the fold for a long time. Now, Steve understood why it was so difficult to accomplish.

The sorcerer stared at the location where the Ancient One sat. He heard Steve's words and he slowly turned toward him. Strange was a bit out of it, but he was listening.

Steve took one step closer to him. He knew that he had Strange's attention.

"You've had the upper hand with Tony for quite a while. You've kept him in check regarding his dimension hopping, his armor, you've shown up when he's asleep, AND you've even threatened his life."

Dr. Strange fought the urge to roll his eyes. He fought really really really REALLY hard. It was a habit for him, unfortunately. He stood there and those eyes took a gigantic roll beneath his eyelids. He crossed his arms and stared at Steve Rogers.

Christ.

"Now, I normally get to a point where I give people three strikes. I've thought about doing that for you because of the obvious stress you've been under..."

Steve brought his hands up to his hips and Strange stood at his actual height. He noticed Steve's demeanor change. He wasn't such a sunshine gumball of goodness any longer. The soldier took one more step closer to Strange.

"I will let what just happened slide only one time. That was it. If you hurt Tony again, I will fuck you up."

Steve meant it. Magic be damned. Steve intended to knock Strange's face down his throat if he ever hurt Tony again. The soldier was the son of Joseph Rogers after all, and that anger that he witnessed as a child was within him when he needed it.

Steve also used a familiar quote from someone that he cared about very much. Someone stood up for him and used those words. It was something that Steve would never forget.

Steve continued to stare at Strange. The sorcerer just sighed and gave a nod. He heard him but he was too irritated to really respond.

He wanted to say, ROGER THAT.. ROGERS. But, he refrained. Strange just headed toward the door of the temple. He was done for the day and it was barely noon.

"Oh, and by the way?" Steve spoke up again and Strange gripped the doorframe. He almost kept walking. He was compelled to just ignore him but they were supposed to function as a unit.

Some unit.. they were aligned five whole minutes. Strange turned his head and he looked back at Steve.

"I've been waiting for you to tell me about those dream adventures you've been having with Tony. Tony's been upfront about it, but you haven't. I think we need to get that sorted out and on the table now that we're all going to spend an eternity together. Do you agree?"

Steve planned to leave the Kamar-taj. He wanted to stick around to lend his assistance for the Ancient One's funeral. That was it. He missed his son and he wanted to be home.

He wanted to clear the air between all of them before he left. That's the reason why he could no longer hold back. He knew that Strange was stressed, but Steve decided now or never.

Strange thought about those dream encounters. He remained silent for a good while and then he turned his focus to the soldier briefly. He also thought that the village boy scout picked a sensational time to call him out. Strange was pretty annoyed about that.

"We don't have to spend it together. The entities we're channeling all came from three different places. Didn't you notice? I wasn't able to figure out why. Got distracted."

Strange was closed off. He was withdrawn and he chose to answer that way. Steve kept those hands on his hips because his question and his topic was ignored.

Steve felt like he had the floor so he decided to pitch his questions regardless of the drama.

"Can you look me in the eyes and respond to what I said. I'm leaving the Kamar-taj for a while and I'd like to know why you keep doing as you please inside Tony's dreams? Just answer that and we're good."

That was the ultimate question for Steve. He accepted Tony for how he was. Tony had a free spirit. He could not be contained and Steve came to realize that a long time ago.

Some people were just built that way. He used to condemn him and punish him for just being himself. Steve really didn't have a concrete opinion on how Strange operated. He didn't know what he felt about Tony.

Steve wanted to know. Strange looked right at him and he gave the situation some thought. The sorcerer just got rid of Tony's emotions. He lost his mentor in order to achieve that and Strange refused to accept it.

He was ready to just walk away from the Captain Rogers interrogation scene. But, when he looked at Steve he was unable to do it. He wanted to be honest with him, but first he had to work it out and be honest with himself.

Strange glanced down at his hands and then he gave Steve the eye contact that he asked for.

"I'm consciously and unconsciously visiting Tony in his sleep because it feels safer in there to express myself. I've realized that I am attracted to him. I'm certain that it is more than a physical attraction, and I don't know if I want to feel that way."

Strange looked away. He dropped the eye contact. The last time he saw Tony in his dream, Strange was unconscious himself.

He hadn't fully processed his behavior, but he spoke the truth to Steve as he understood it. He heard Steve take a small step and Strange managed to bring his focus back up. Steve didn't look angry. He looked almost the opposite.

Strange found that odd and he blinked several times. The truth was, Steve could tell that Strange was attracted to Tony. He could see it and he could hear it anytime they were around each other. He wanted to dig it out of him because he wanted to put a lid on the situation.

"Can I give you some advice then?"

Steve spoke calmly and Strange actually looked at a gentle smile. Advice? The sorcerer became confused. Tony and Steve's relationship confused him. He brought his shoulders upward and he just nodded his head, yes.

"Tony is a shameful flirt. He is a little heartbreaker. He's always been that way and that is how he will always be. I've come to realize that the hard way because I wanted to contain the flame, in a sense."

Steve struggled with Tony for a really long time. He wanted him to be more traditional. He wanted him to love the way that he loved. Steve couldn't figure out a balance.

He figured it out eventually. Tony was ultimately his partner in crime. They were meant to meet so they could help others through their partnership.

They needed to bring others into the fold, together. Their relationship was just some icing on the cake. It wasn't Steve's focus any longer.

"So, don't lose sight of that as you figure it all out. Because it is through fire, the moth knows. Like a moth to a flame I go."

Steve dropped some poetry off for Stephen Strange to digest. He came across that poem through his own journey in and out of the unfathomable being that is named Anthony Edward Stark. Steve smiled at Strange and he just let everything else go.

Steve was the one that walked away. He slowly walked right by Strange and then he went to Tony. He knew exactly where he was and the soldier headed down to that new yet incredibly ancient lab.

Stephen Strange just sighed. He gently rubbed his injured eyebrow and he took a moment to process... that.

The sorcerer left the temple. He mentally checked out of everything. He had to figure out a way to reverse what the Ancient One did. Strange gathered his books and he took two apples.

He ignored everyone on the planet and then he headed to his room. Strange needed to read absolutely everything about the ritual. The sorcerer declared himself officially obsessed.

Down in the lab, Tony busied himself with his Mandarin armor. He had a head piece to fuse inside the helmet. He heard someone enter his lab and he looked up.

Tony smiled at his main man. He stuck his tongue out a little bit as he smiled at him. Nowww there was a snack. Hoo hoo Tony looked back at his armor and Steve walked up beside him.

Steve saw all the work on the table and he ignored it. He walked right up to Tony and he grabbed those hands.

"Hi Tony."

"Herrro Steve."

"How are you?"

He tugged those hands and pulled his little red corvette toward him. Tony smiled and he went exactly where he was pulled. The difference was, both of their bodies felt very different. Tony was warmer than he had ever felt.

Steve wasn't cold, his body just had that strange sensation of a breeze. Neither of them gave it anymore thought. They embraced gently and Tony looked at those blue eyes.

"I'm good. I feel weird, but I'm good. You?"

He pressed his forehead against Tony's and he just smiled. He wanted to stand in the room for a moment and just hold him.

Steve held him for a little while. He kissed his forehead and took a step back.

"I'm good Tony. I'm leaving as soon as this funeral for the Ancient One concludes. What is your plan?"

Tony could stay or go. Steve wasn't in charge of his decision. He wanted to see his son. If Tony went with him, Byron would just steal his focus anyway.

Tony thought about it. He stared at the armor and formed a decision. He missed Sarah, and he knew that his family was worried. BUT, Tony also knew in his bones that they no longer had anything to worry about.

"I need to sort something out, here." Tony calmly spoke to Steve and he looked up at his beautiful face. Steve agreed with that. He understood.

"I did my best to sort some of it out a few minutes ago. It's time for you to finish it up. But Tony, I want you to promise me something."

Steve eased up his stance and he gently touched Tony's chin. He made that little heartbreaker look at him. Tony's face warmed up. Steve's touch seriously did something to his nerves. He swallowed and gave Steve the most innocent and angelic smile he could muster up.

"Yes snookums?" KAHAAA TONY ALMOST LAUGHED. He felt like he was dunked face first into some hot water.

"If he ever hurts you like that again, I want you to tell me." Stephen Strange was on a very short leash with Steve. ACK.. Tony kinda expected that. He winced and wondered if the two of them exchanged some worrdzzz. Tony almost asked.

"I can handle myself. I really can, you'd be surprised." Tony commented instead, and sprinkled his words with just a small touch of sarcasm.

Steve didn't take the bait. He led a stare and he expected to receive his promise. The soldier wanted that verbal guarantee. Tony gave into that stare, he told Steve that he promised and his lips were caught up in a kiss shortly after.

Tony melted up against Steve for a good while and he returned the yummy kiss. They never knew if it was the last one so, they dipped in and held onto it for a little longer than most individuals.

Steve didn't need to know how Tony intended to "sort out" the issue with Strange. He had a general idea, but it didn't matter. Steve kissed Tony's forehead again and he looked back at the stairs.

"I'm going to help them get the funeral together. Then, I'm heading home." Steve updated Tony and he let him go. Their embrace ceased entirely and Steve headed out. The soldier really liked Wong and he wanted to know if he needed any help. Tony smiled at him and he watched him leave.

And yes, Tony checked out his ass as he headed up. Unfortunately, those dojo... karate kid pants were too baggy. It did nothing to harness and really showcase the true shape of the gorgeous sculpture that headed up the stairs.

Steve began his adorable hunt for Wong, Tony began his work on the armor, and Strange continued his obsessive binge reading.

It took an eternity to prepare the Kamar-taj for the funeral ceremony. Tony came out of hiding once he realized how long it was actually taking. They had to build a large funeral pyre and Steve was on the building crew.

Tony started to help as well. After all, teamwork really does make a dream work. The people within the Kamar-taj had beautiful flower garlands around her and all kinds of stuff. She was wrapped up in some red and white cloth and placed on the top of the pyre.

Wong told Tony and Steve that most of the other inhabitants were Buddhists or Hindu. They took death very seriously and they wanted their Ancient One to head on her next journey knowing that she was loved and respected in the life that she was leaving behind.

Tony glanced in the direction of the bedrooms several times. He expected that damn wizard to at least show his face maybe ONCE? Tony didn't see him and he became really annoyed.

The Ancient One really cared about Strange. The wizard prick was too blind to understand that, clearly. Tony thought about it and he rubbed his hands together for a quick bit.

When the sun was no longer in view they began to light the pyre. Tony hated it when the flames reached her body. He stared at the fire and then he felt Steve's arms wrap around him. He leaned back against his main man and he sulked.

The flames grew hungrier. Tony watched them and his eyes fixated on the flames. He couldn't peel his eyes away until someone walked in front of his line of sight.

The douchebag wizard decided to show his face. Strange walked up to the pyre and he held his head down. He looked through all the information on the alignment ritual. He meditated for hours, and debated time alteration. He did all that and couldn't find a way to bring her back.

His heart felt broken. Strange felt like a failure yet again. He stared at the flames and then he just turned away. Steve and Tony watched the expression on his face, and basically his every move.

Their "Agamotto" was very upset.

Tony noticed that Strange switched his clothing. He put on his dark blue outfit with the cool looking strappy things that were on his arms and legs.

He looked better in blue. Tony thought that and he glanced at Steve's face. The soldier stood behind him but Tony still managed to look. He glanced back at the jerkface wizard as he headed off to his room. Tony took in a deep breath at a much slower pace.

They both looked good in dark blue.

Tony concluded that Steven R. and Stephen S. were total opposites. They were like night and day. Everything about their personalities was different, but, almost everything about them physically was somewhat the same. It was freaking Tony out a little bit.

Steve decided that he helped out enough and he wanted to head home. Tony could tell, he turned around and hugged on his hubbie for as long as Steve let him.

"It should be morning there Tony. I'm going to head home now and I'll be back in a few days."

"I'll join you soon. I need to see Sarah and un-freak out the parentals." Tony had to settle some things first. Steve smiled at him and simply nodded his head. Their very warm embrace came to an end. The fire provided a warm glow. Steve was lit up with it and he looked so handsome. Tony noticed that and he felt those lips again.

Ok ok.. all of that ended. They said their goodbyes and Tony watched Steve fly off into the dark sky. He couldn't see him up there for very long. The light from the fire prevented Tony from seeing him. He immediately felt a small chill. Steve's warmth left him and he stood off on the side of the funeral, alone.

The ceremony was over but the fire was a long way away from dying down. It was pretty huge. Tony smiled at Wong and then he relocated his focus over toward the bedrooms.

Tony turned his foot to his right. He put all his weight in one direction and he headed off. Wong saw Tony head away from the funeral. Tony disappeared from their sight and he headed down the hallway.

Tony approached two bedroom doors. One belonged to Doctor Night, and the other one belonged to Captain Day. That thought amused Tony and he headed for the door on his right hand side.

Tony didn't even knock. He just opened the door and he walked right in. Stephen Strange looked up from his book. He stared in DISBELIEF as his room was invaded. The prick face wizard was seated on his bed. He had his book on his lap and both of his feet on the floor.

Tony started to untie that reddish orange ritual garment. He untied one side and he stepped closer to Strange. The man looked pretty shocked.

"What are you doing?" Strange asked and he looked at the door to his room. Uhh, where was Steve? Strange really wanted to know. He stared at Tony and his broken up heart began to race.

Tony got even closer and he opened up the tunic part of the garment. Strange could see his chest and stomach. He swallowed and stared at his arc reactor. Strange had never seen it and his eyes centered on it for a moment. Tony's voice was quiet, it filled the room and Strange looked up at his face.

"I'm sneaking into your room while you innocently read your books."

Tony moved in. He gently grabbed the book off of Strange's lap and he tossed it on the bed. Tony took over the spot on his lap where the book belonged. He climbed onto that lap and he calculated his reaction.

Strange did two things. He gripped Tony just beneath his ribs and he pushed him back. Then, he stopped halfway and he pulled him in close. They finally establish physical contact between them and Strange was burning up.

The sorcerer had kinda been in a state of shock all day so, he stared at Tony. The brunette wanted to sneak in while he was asleep and pay him back. That wasn't an option for him because Strange no longer slept. Two very warm hands were brought up to Strange's face.

The sorcerer just closed his eyes and he welcomed the actual contact. One hand remained on his face and the other one fed over his shoulder and stopped around the back of his neck.

Tony kissed him. He kissed that douchebag wizard and it wasn't in a dream. That kiss was real and once it started, ohhhh it was on. The top part of Tony's ritual garment was pried off his arms. Tony jerked it from his skin and he tossed it onto the floor. He latched himself back to Strange and it felt like a flame drifted in toward him.

Tony was so warm. Strange realized it as his hands touched his skin. He was very fierce and full of passion.

Steve's advice began to make some sense. He enjoyed the feel and the warmth of Tony's kiss. The sorcerer fell into it completely. He shifted his legs beneath him and then Tony got to work on Strange's dark blue tunic.

He untied it. Their kiss and their heated embrace continued and Tony opened it up and stripped that blue garment off of his shoulders. Strange gasped as Tony began to kiss his chest. Little by little the rest of their bulky clothing disappeared. Their innocent little dream encounters turned into reality and it escalated between them very quickly.

For the first time since Tony was eighteen years old, he slept with a guy that wasn't a Steve Rogers. It was very different for him. He had a shit ton of things to process about it. He felt so many different things when it all concluded. For some reason, Tony wondered if Steve felt the same way after he slept with Phil.

You are literally putting yourself in someone else's hands. It felt very good but so beyond friggen different. Just Stephen Strange's hands alone operated in a completely different way than Steve's. But, they both brought out the same result. They both hit that friggen buzzer. Tony didn't want to really explain it.

Tony was on his side and he took over the douchebag wizard's bed. Strange didn't really need it and he was reading. He wanted to know what happened between the Vishanti trio, and why they all separated.

His mind continued to slip back into his behavior with Tony. He'd look back over at him occasionally but then he'd focus back on his book. The moth had officially fluttered over to the flame. He didn't know what the outcome of that would be once Steve Rogers was added back into the mix.

That relationship truly confused him. They both operated like they were free, but they didn't treat each other like it was an open relationship. Strange forced the thought away. He continued to read and he heard Tony turn over on his bed.

"So a douchebag wizard, a soldier, and a mechanic all walked into a bar. What song did the wizard sing for karaoke?" Tony was in a playful mood and the question amused him.

Strange smiled. He stared at his book and then he turned his focus to Tony.

"You're telling it wrong. You meant to say that a DOCTOR douchebag wizard walked into a bar.. and I would sing." He trailed off and thought about it. Tony laughed at his smart ass comment. He stared at Stephen's skin.

He was half dressed. Tony actually wanted to feel him again and a deep blush took root on his face. He also wanted to know his song choice. Tony turned over for the millionth time and he sat up a bit.

"I don't really have a song choice at the moment. But, I do have a song in mind when I look at you."

Strange smiled only a little and Tony's curiosity picked up. Strange had a song for Tony back when he took him to his hiding place. They discussed his love for Pink Floyd and he thought about the song a few times since then.

"I could sing it, it's mostly instrumental so the people at the bar might not like it."

"Who cares about that. What's the song?" Tony pulled up a screen from his robot-like body. He skimmed over his ultimate playlist and he waited to hear the title track.

"Shine on, you crazy diamond by Pink Floyd." Strange confessed his secret song for Tony. His emotions took over and he felt those odd unexplainable sensations in his chest. Science and magic still couldn't comprehend and explain what an emotion actually was.

Strange felt them. He felt them all the time. But, after he was exposed to the emotions of others and forced to really feel, the floodgates were broken open and it was intennnnseeee.

Tony heard his song choice and it made him smile. Shine on you crazy diamond was an intense nine-chapter story created by Pink Floyd. Each part of the song just DID something to whoever was truly listening.

It made you feel things and learn things about sound and music compilation. It takes a unit, a strong conjoined team to put something together that strong and epic.

The song name was also very special for Tony. Once, a very long time ago, someone told him that he was like a small diamond. He only shined under pressure.

Tony put the song on. He quietly played it and he listened to the first sound that filled the room. Strange went back to reading. His eyes skimmed something of use and he was never bothered by his favorite band.

And, he was never truly bothered by Tony.

The two of them listened to Pink Floyd for quite a while. Strange retained enough information from his books and he was able to venture around the Kamar-taj. Tony got dressed and wandered around with him, for a while.

He went back to his work on the armor and Strange could only meditate beside the burnt funeral pyre. He needed to be near the pyre and finally process everything.

Two days had passed. Tony remained in Strange's room for both evenings. He wanted to hear the information that Strange was piecing together and he wanted to friggen feel him a few more times. He felt good and it sorted everything out.

On day three Steve returned. It was late in the daytime for Tony and Strange, and that meant it was the late in the evening for Steve.

The soldier returned and Tony took his place. It was his turn to visit with his family and spend some time with Sarah. Strange was nervous when Steve returned.

He assumed that the village Boy Scout would freak out because they slept together. Tony just told Steve that he "sorted it out" and Strange saw Steve smile. That odd relationship continued to remain ODD.

Tony said his goodbyes and that crazy diamond took off. Steve watched him leave and Strange watched him as well.

The two men left behind brought their focus back to the ground.

"I think it's time for us to train. I want you to teach me the mystic arts." Steve was ready. Strange simply nodded his head and Steve's first lesson began.

* * *

Diminuendo Chapters: END

Thank you so much for reading! It is time for me to go away for a while. If anyone is interested in reading more about the Vishanti trio, let me know and I will construct a completely separate fic for them. They will have their own world and I want to distance that story from No-One but you.

had a holiday of sorts and when I have time off I love to practice my writing. I pick this story up off and on to work on my skills. So, if you found this story I hope you've enjoyed it. If some things about it have rubbed you the wrong way or if it made you tune out please let me know.

I might come back to it and fix it up.

I knew when I began writing this story waaaay back in 2014 I wanted to write something where Tony truly truly ascended what happened with Obidiah Stane. I wanted it to include time travel, and I wanted Steve Rogers to break away from being a soldier. Those thoughts created this massive fic.

So, thanks for reading and here is the Diminuendo Music Playlist to take with you if you'd like:

Time - Pink Floyd

Coming Of Age - Foster The People

Wish You Were Here - Pink Floyd

No Time - Rogue Wave

The Wizard Turns On - The Flaming Lips

All We Have Is Now - The Flaming Lips

Walk It Back - The National


	28. Tiger Dreams

Chapter 28: Riposa Ora (Rest Now) Chapters: Tiger Dreams

* * *

Tony thought that he took a week off. He took Sarah to the beach, spent time with Byron and Whitney, and then he thought that spent some time with his parentals. He didn't tell any of them about the insane ritual that he signed up for.

He figured that Steve did all of that for him, and he wasn't ready for that. He just wanted to enjoy them all and not flood his visit with doom and gloom.

He also thought that he spent an entire week being a total beach bum. Tony baked in the sun and relaxed by the waves. He soaked all of that beautiful shit in. The sounds, the smells, the feel of the water. He truly loved the ocean.

Tony thought again that he helped Byron build a sand castle. They were constructing one of the towers and Tony looked out at the waves.

He became entranced with the waves immediately. His mind was immersed. Tony stood way off on the shore but he felt like he was standing in direct center of the ocean.

_"_ _I think it's time for us to train. I want you to teach me the mystic arts."_

Tony heard Steve's voice. He stared out at the waves and he took in a steady breath. The waves around him began to slow down. He tried to look in the direction of Steve's voice, but Tony realized that it was all around him.

Tony couldn't see him. He stared at the waves as they came to a very slow stop. Tony took a step closer to the water and he forgot everything around him. It looked like the quiet ocean filled with a dark ink. The water was frozen in place, and the still waves turned black. Tony looked down at his side. Byron was no longer there and the sand was gone.

"Tony?" He heard the soft voice of Dr. Strange. Tony's back straightened slowly and he turned around. He looked at that wizard prick as he floated toward him.

Tony thought about that nickname as he stared at him. Wizard prick.. Strange really wasn't really that rude. He was sarcastic as fuhhhckk but all of that sarcasm slipped away once his guard was down ... and all of his clothing came off. He was actually very nice and he could be quite charming.

Wait. Tony noticed that they were in a dream? Everything around them looked dark. He didn't answer Strange and he looked down at his feet. The sand was gone. All the beautiful warm sand that covered his toes was gone as well. Tony looked up and his eyes met another pair.

Stephen Strange stared right at him. Tony stepped in his direction.

"Tony, you haven't woken up." Strange filled Tony in. The situation was pretty bad. Tony barged into his bedroom and Strange was unable to fight what he felt. He gave in and they were very intimate. Strange was finally able to act out what was on his mind. He understood that he wanted Tony.

At the time, he wasn't sure if he let it happen because of an emotional overload, or because of his real thoughts. Tony didn't give him any time to really process it. The sorcerer had him in his bed and that was the only way he processed the emotions.

He processed them over and over.

After their encounter, Tony eventually fell asleep. He was asleep in Stephen's bed and Tony never woke up. They spoke briefly about Pink Floyd. Strange confessed how he felt about him. He told him the song that represented Tony in his mind.

The problem with that was, Tony was asleep when he gave him that information. Strange could only communicate with him in his sleep. He wouldn't wake up.

Strange tried to pull him out of it. He tried numerous times to wake him up. Steve returned to the Kamar-taj two days after the funeral and Tony was still asleep. Strange was very nervous and very concerned when Steve returned.

I mean, what a scene. He didn't want to move him physically, and Tony's location and physical state revealed what transpired between them when Steve was gone.

Tony was partially dressed, and he was in a deep sleep on Strange's bed. Steve's reaction when he stared down at the unconscious Tony was a bit unexpected. Strange assumed that the village Boy Scout would freak out because they obviously hooked up.

No, Steve just said out loud that he needed to be trained in the mystic arts. Tony heard it in his sleep. He heard what they said around him off and on. Wong began training Steve and Strange infiltrated Tony's dream.

He was at the beach with him, and he witnessed the beautiful scenery turn dark.

"It's been three days Tony. You need to wake up." Strange stood right in front of him. Every image around them disappeared. The still waves, the blackened beach, and the beautiful clear sky all disappeared.

Tony smiled at Strange and he brought his hands upward. He wanted to feel him again. Tony wanted it so badly. His body burned for that activity. His very warm hands touched Strange's face. Tony looked up at him and he responded.

"It's been three days MERLIN. You need to fall asleep." He said the opposite and the muscles in his feet stretched. Tony's body shifted up and he kissed the wizard. Strange held his breath. He froze where he stood. The sorcerer returned the kiss, but he thought the comment was odd.

Stephen Strange no longer slept. He told Tony that information a while ago. He gently gripped one of Tony's wrists and he continued to return the kiss. He turned his head and pulled Tony in a bit closer. None of it made any sense. Their kiss came to a slow close and Strange stepped back. Tony opened his eyes in that world and in the one his body was located.

Tony gasped quietly. He looked up at the ceiling.

"Am I awake?" Tony asked as his mind swam around beneath his skull. His brain felt heavy and his body continued to feel warm. He heard that soft voice again and he looked to his left.

"Yes. You just woke up."

Strange was relieved. That was a stress that none of them wanted. He spoke to Steve many times after he returned. He explained what happened, and he also explained that he had no idea why Tony wouldn't wake up.

Steve just busied himself. He and Wong trained for the rest of the day, and Strange tried to wake him up. Tony blinked several times.

He slept. So, in theory he should have been wide awake. Tony was actually the opposite. His body felt drained, and he wanted to go back to sleep. He decided that it was a bad idea. Tony sat up and turned his body. Strange watched his every move.

He had to get to the bottom of that issue immediately. He wondered if it was because they were aligned with Agamotto and Hoggoth? He thought that the energy from the alignment was too much for Tony..

Then he thought, maybe physical contact between the humans that were aligned with the Vishanti caused them to have extreme exhaustion? That theory held some water, but, Strange felt no affect whatsoever. He looked for answers in his books and he puzzled over it for an eternity.

He couldn't ask the Ancient One questions anymore. Tony got up to his feet and he picked up the tunic part of his folded ritual garment. Tony put it on and he tied it on one side.

"Steve is here, isn't he?" Tony clearly heard his voice. He dreamt that he told him that he "sorted it out" and now he understood that it was all in his sleep.

"Yes. He returned and he has been training with Wong." Strange hesitated for a moment and he watched Tony get dressed. Strange tried to ignore his thoughts, but he had to bring something up to him.

"I told him, Tony."

The sorcerer spoke softly and Tony finished putting on that weird garment. He fixed one of his pant legs and he glanced over at Strange. That wizard prick looked a bit nervous. Tony smiled a little and he rolled up the bulky sleeves. Tony was about to respond but then he came to realize something.

HE NEEDED TO FRIGGEN PEE. Tony sighed and stretched his neck as far as he could. He needed to stretch his bones and shower.

"I am going to take over Steve's training. You will train with Wong. I don't want there to be any hostility between the three of us so, I think that is best." Strange felt like that dynamic was the best fit.

He didn't have a clear understanding of Steve's reaction. He knew that he didn't seem angry about what happened, and the soldier only seemed determined to get to work. Tony agreed and he wanted to train with Wong.

He couldn't be too close to Steve or Strange. His body had this constant pulse within it and that was a definite distraction. He wanted to feel the both of them, over and over and in every possible way.

THAT WAS BAD. Tony felt like he placed himself in an awkward position. So, he agreed with Strange and he began to nod his head.

Tony left Strange's bedroom. He headed to his own room, showered, changed into the training clothes that were less bulky, and then he began to work with Wong. He couldn't have a conversation with Steve at that point. His body was off the charts and Tony preferred to just stick to business.

He knew that the two of them would speak at some point. They only had an eternity to get around to it.

Strange specifically traded places with Wong in both the physical world and the next. Wong monitored Tony's sleep. He showed up in his dreams and Tony was kindaaaaa not ok with it.

I mean, he had pretty intimate thoughts about certain individuals when he slept. Wong knew TOO MUCH info and Tony received constant lectures from him. Wong tried to break him out of his attachment to sex. He told him over and over that his attachment to the physical was hindering his connection to the spiritual.

Yeah, good luck with that buddy. It was a very hard challenge for Wong, and he kept their training to himself. He had a special bucket with him at all times. When he instructed Tony and he became distracted, Wong would take the bucket and pour water over his head.

Tony would get soaked to the bone and he'd have to change his damn clothing. At that point, Tony was super-soaked three times. His main man and the wizard walked by them. They just walked by and Tony got soaked.

Strange only worked with Steve. They all were on their third week of training and Steve caught on the fastest.

Friggen Steve, he was just naturally good at everything. When it came down to the actual combat skills between Steve Rogers and Stephen Strange? Uhhh... Steve kicked his ass. Hands down.

Strange was superior only because of his magic tricks. Steve had some beyond expert level combat skills and his focus was mainly on learning how to use a sling ring.

Tony secretly found a very high level of enjoyment every time Steve had the upper hand between them. He snuck a peak at the two of them whenever he could. Tony was focused, and he was doing well. He just got curious every now and then and he'd venture over to the other group. Wong eventually taught Tony his most important lesson. He taught him how to actually meditate.

For Tony, that was his biggest struggle. He never really had the ability to be still and focus. Every time he tried his mind would wander. He'd think about Steven R. or Stephen S. and then, Wong would either smack him hard with a training stick, or dump the water over his head.

Tony couldn't help it. Their training was very intense and they let all of their personal issues slip off into oblivion. That was a good thing for all three of them. They all felt like the personal shit needed to take a hike.

The highlight of training for Tony was activating his first magical shield. The symbol appeared only for a moment.

Steve figured out how to operate the sling ring first. Then, that punk ass took off to see Byron any chance he got. Steve also learned to hold up his own magic shield. Strange told him that he could use his life force to increase the size of it. He could eventually use it just like the shield that he always had with him.

Steve was officially a triple threat. He had his physical shield, his secret nano-tech shield, AND his shield through the mystic arts. The blonde was lethal and Strange admired his eagerness to learn more and more.

Tony still struggled with the sling ring. He had a few sparks show up for him, but he was unable to go anywhere.

Wong told him that there wasn't any rush. They had to master things in a particular order. Personal energies came first. The magic shield that he was learning to generate came from their own personal power supply. Just like the use of the sling ring.

After that, they were going to learn to harness universal energies and then dimensional energies.

"You've only got an eternity or two to get it right." Wong tried to alleviate the stress of the matter. Tony failed again to use the sling ring. It was early in the morning at the bright and sunny Kamar-taj. He needed to take a break. He asked Wong if he could go get some breakfast.

Wong told him YES and that he would join him shortly. Tony headed all on his lonesome to the feeding grounds. He saw his main man at a table. Tony stared at that blonde for a moment and then he grabbed some grub and booked it toward him. Tony fumbled at the finish line, but he sat down across from Steve.

He really friggen missed him. Tony stared at his face and he thought about what to say.

Tony set his breakfast in front of him and he gave Steve a huge grin. That playful grin was returned and Steve kept quiet. He glanced at Tony a few times but he made sure that he focused on his food. He missed his little red corvette. Sleep was difficult for Steve because he missed someone's company.

They couldn't think about that sort of stuff. Steve removed the thought from his mind and he made some room for his instructor. Tony looked up just as Strange took his seat beside Steve. They all trained and studied magic at all hours of the day.

Tony hardly saw Steve or Strange. AND, he had just been possessed by some tiger entity. So seeing them made his damn body heat up and he had..

Uhhh, Tony looked around for WONG THE HORRIBLE, then he shoveled some of his food into his mouth. He forced sooooo many thoughts out of his head. He began to take notice of a few things. First thing, Steve Rogers and Stephen Strange were actually seated beside one another. That was all well and good. The training brought Dr. Night and Captain Day closer together.

Tony didn't care about that, what he cared about was the second thing that he noticed. He tried to swallow down the weird porridge stuff and he looked at what they both were eating.

They both ate apples. Ok, apples are kind of a common thing. Millions of people ate apples. Tony understood that, ok? But..

He glanced at one of them as a bite was taken out of the apple. That particular individual smiled at him and Tony responded with a bewildered look. Then, his eyes slipped over to the other one. The OTHER individual cut his apple into cute little slices. Tony received a smile from him as well and the bewildered look deepened.

NO ONE SAID A SINGLE WORD.

He swirled the food around in the bowl and he cleared his throat a little. Those two were playing gamessssss or something. They both remained silent and it was torture for Tony.

He saw Wong enter the space. He walked in and Tony decided to TAKE OFF. He ditched his seat because he did not want to be drenched with water for the millionth time.

Tony left the two fraternal apple twins in his dust and he headed over to his new favorite person. When Wong saw Tony, he sighed. He saw exactly where he was seated. Wong even heard some quiet laughter from the two individuals that held Tony's interest.

Those two, DISTRACTIONS were looking over at them. Wong grabbed his meal and he motioned for Tony to follow.

"We are not eating in here. You're addiction will come to an end. I will make sure of it. Let's go." Wong was full of demands. Tony rolled his eyes and he took one last look at those two. He scowled and followed after Mr. Wong. They eventually took a seat in the meditation temple. Normally, people didn't eat in the temple but Wong decided that they could bend the rules just once. He sat down and he looked at Tony.

His appearance was very sluggish. Wong ate his food and asked him if he needed to get some more sleep. Tony told him that he was fine. He was just dandy. They all had trained so much and so often, Tony was always very fatigued. That's what it was. Tony remained quiet and he kept eating.

He thought about his new routine. Tony would wake up, train a little, eat, avoid the apple twins, train, avoid them some more, look at his lab, then he'd pass out in his tiny Kamar-taj bed.

He went to sleep early and he slept long hours. Tony woke up everyday feeling like he never fucking slept. He was NOT spinning around and worried about the apple twins. No. He was worn out for other reasons. Tony didn't know what those reasons were, but, he knew that the whole mess would eventually come out in the wash.

"When I rest, I feel like I don't sleep." Tony finally confessed that fact to Wong and his amazing instructor crossed his arms.

"Well, you look like you haven't slept in a year. You look like shit." Wong responded and Tony gasped. What?! Tony looked amazing at all times. His face indicated that he was ready to argue.

"You also have very weird dreams. I can't tell what is happening in them half the time. The other times proves to me that your lust for Strange and Steven needs to cease. You are basically a sex addict." Wong continued to eat and Tony's body boiled over. Wong always lectured him and he kept repeating those BULLSHIT comments.

Tony figured that Wong was a humongous STEVE ROGERS FAN. Back at home, Steve had always been the most worshipped "Avenger". He had a sea of people that loved and adored him, and they would easily banish Tony into a fiery pit of hell if they had a chance. Tony assumed that Wong was one of those Steve groupies.

That actually wasn't the case. Wong was very adamant on making the Vishanti trio a success. He made it clear over and over that the Ancient One gave her life for the three of them to fulfill the alignment. So, Wong refused to let her die in vain.

"Have you forgotten that you are married? And, you need to understand that Stephen Strange has officially become the Sorcerer Supreme. News of him obtaining that role has just begun to spread across the cosmos. You can't just seduce the Sorcerer Supreme. He has many enemies and he still has so much to learn. Don't sneak off to his room and keep him out of your filthy mind."

Wong continued his lecture and he didn't give a shit about Tony's reaction. TONY SHRIEKED.

"HEY! You can train me, you can feed me, and you can say that I'm doing really well with my training. But, what you do not do is FUCKING JUDGE ME. I know that I'm married. I haven't forgotten that, and I never will."

Tony was immediately on fire. Wong sat back a little bit because Tony's reaction was pretty intense. He wasn't done either. Wong held onto his seat because he felt a very strong energy emit from him, and Tony told him exactly how he felt.

"I will seduce whoever I want, whenever I want, however I want. Your precious WIZARD Supreme was a consenting adult.. So, back off." Tony tossed his spoon into the rest of that cold, gross temple porridge of doom and he set his bowl aside.

Tony was officially done being judged. He was free. He obtained that freedom thanks to the amazing relationship that he had with Steve Rogers. He planned to talk to his husband about the sexy hook up he had with Stephen Strange...eventually. Until then? NO ONE WAS ALLOWED TO JUDGE HIM. Fuck that.

Wong finished his meal and he stood up. It was time for them to train. Tony scowled again for what felt like the millionth time and he got up to his feet. Tony had an actual objective for that day. He wanted to master the sling ring.

All of that judgmental bullshit was forced out of his mind. He decided to let the stones

that were thrown at him just roll off his skin. Tony moved on. He was ready to train and he followed the lead of his instructor. Wong cooled his comments down a bit. He still felt the same way, but he didn't want to invoke the wrath of one of the Vishanti before anyone really knew how to contain it.

That was a very stupid idea. Wong only liked smart and helpful ideas that actually got shit accomplished.

* * *

Chapter END:

Hello readers! Thanks so much for reading. I had my small break and now I have another chapter for you. There is something I want to write about so you might see a bit of a style change with this chapter.

It's titled Riposa Ora (Rest Now) because I truly intend to write a complete story for the younger Tony that parallels the Tony Stark in the MCU. I'm also going to be writing about something that will be in the next set of films to come.

Read if you'd like, and stay tuned if you're still with me. This chapter is about 50 % charted out. Thanks again!


	29. Terrified

Chapter 29: Riposa Ora (Rest Now) Chapters: Terrified

* * *

At that moment, Steve Rogers was very stimulated. He did such a good job with all his mystic arts chores so he got to go home. He also had a loophole that he happily exploited.

Tony lived with him, so that meant that he got to go with him when he wanted to. And of course, Tony wanted to.

It was always bittersweet for Steve every time he returned to Brooklyn. Byron was getting so much bigger. Steve felt like he was missing everything. He amplified his focus on his training for two reasons. The first one was to earn visitation with Byron. The second reason had to do with the scene he saw when he returned to the Kamar-taj.

Tony was unable to wake up. That scared Steve to death. He didn't like that and he knew that something was wrong. The mystic arts was a world that he thought he was unable to touch. He was helpless against whatever was holding Tony in such a deep state of sleep.

Steve wanted to finish his training months ago. Dr. Strange had a few theories. He thought that his training caused him to not be as deeply affected physically by Agamotto, and the serum caused Steve to not be as affected physically by Oshtur.

Tony had no previous training or serum. So, it was possible that his alignment with Hoggoth was currently too much for him. Steve agreed with that.

Strange also told him that an alignment with their physical bodies might have also been an alignment with the entities that they channeled. That conversation was a little uncomfortable for the two of them to have.

They got through it and Steve listened to his full theory. That one also made sense. He told Strange that he intended to test the waters. Steve planned to "align" with Tony and see if the same thing happened.

Steve was blunt about it and he paid close attention to Strange's reaction. The sorcerer just cleared his throat a little and he gave small smile. Steve took note. He noticed that when Stephen Strange contemplated something he stared at his hands.

It seemed like his eyes traced over all the scars. He agreed with Steve's plan and told him that if Tony didn't wake up after, that... then they might have pinpointed the problem. Strange told Steve to let him know if he was needed to wake Tony up. He avoided eye contact when the two of them finished up their plan and then they went their separate ways.

Before Tony and Steve left, the soldier made sure he asked Dr. Strange a question.

He asked if he wanted to go with them. Steve told him that they could have a gathering of sorts. He mentioned that Strange could invite Christine? Did the sorcerer want to spend some time away from the Kamar-taj?

Strange thanked him for the offer, but he had more work to do with Wong. Steve noticed the way Strange looked at Tony. The soldier had the sling ring activated and the connection between their location and their home was established.

Stephen Strange glanced at Tony only for a brief moment. That small glance was all it took. Steve saw it and he heard the affect that it had on his instructor. He hoped that Strange would have reconsidered.

He didn't want him to feel like there was any sort of separation. They were a trio. It wasn't Tony and Steve plus Strange. The soldier didn't want it to be that way at all. His thoughts on that subsided after he went home.

He was currently very stimulated. He had Tony in one direction and Whitney in the other. The three of them put Byron to sleep and then he was able to properly visit with the two people he was married to and pulled between.

Whitney had to get up and fix her hair. Those damn drama boys came back and from her perspective, they were very different. They always had a hyper energy to them. But now, it was way too much for her. Their skin even seemed a little brighter. It was kinda weird.

She glanced at the bed and tied up her robe. The two of them wouldn't stop and she didn't mind watching.

But more importantly, Whitney needed to get that long hair off of her neck. That was a serious pet peeve. It escalated so quickly with the two of them being home and she had no time to put up her hair. The woman headed into the kitchen. She closed the bedroom door behind her to prevent Byron from waking up.

She got some water and she tightened up her robe. She took a moment to process what she was told and the way that Steve and Tony seemed to her. Steve finally told her that they were going to outlive her and Byron.

She would continue on, grow old, and eventually die. The two of them would stay exactly the same. Whitney looked at the door to the bedroom. That information made her think that she wasn't going to see them for very much longer.

It seemed like they were going to get drawn into this, strange other world. She figured that she might as well enjoy them before they were truly gone.

She really couldn't process that. Whitney headed back into the bedroom and she closed the door behind her.

Hours went by, and all three of them fell asleep. Tony was in the middle of a dream and it felt like he was being interrogated.

He couldn't see the person that asked him questions, but he recognized the voice. He knew it wasn't Steve, it wasn't Strange, and it wasn't Obidiah.

Those three individuals were normally the ones that he dreamt about. The voice was someone else. He kept asking him really bogus questions. Tony stirred around in his sleep because he didn't want to answer.

At one point, he felt two hands grip his neck. He stopped answering so the person in his dream began to choke him. Actually, the thick air around him began to choke him. Tony freaked out in his dream and he woke up in his bed.

Tony quietly took in a dozen quick breaths. His face was on fire and he had to get out of bed. Tony slipped off the bed and he stumbled into his shorts. Black shirt, red shorts. He pulled the clothing onto his body and he headed out of the room.

Tony got to the kitchen sink and he turned the water on. He drenched his face with some cold water. That shit was like ice. He covered his face, his neck, and he ran some water over his hair.

He kept trying to figure out who the person was in his dream. He recognized the voice but he couldn't remember who it was. Tony just rubbed his face and he heard an adorable individual join him in the kitchen.

Steve was glad to see that Tony didn't get locked into another deep sleep. He walked into the kitchen and the soldier leaned against the counter. Tony turned around and he rest his back against the sink.

They both stared at one another and softly smiled.

Tony examined that face. Steve held this contemplative, relaxed look for a short moment. And then, it shifted. Tony saw his expression change as a thought crossed Steve's mind. Tony had to glance back at the sink.

Hereeee we go. Tony thought those exact words and his lips stretched into a giant grin. Lecture time became such a turn on for Tony. He welcomed it, every time.

"What's your actual plan Tony. So far, it's making no sense." Steve was referring to Tony's objective behind Stephen Strange. Tony "sorted it out" with the sorcerer. In Steve's opinion he didn't sort out a damn thing.

He just had sex with him and that was it. It didn't seem like a good play, and Steve wanted to understand. Tony gave a short laugh and he bit on his bottom lip. His smile got even bigger. Steve was put in a serious mood.

"My plan was to get under his skin. I couldn't beat him with all his magic and he always shut down my tech. It became a power play between us and I'd say that I've officially won."

He was under the wizard prick's skin. Tony knew it and it was intentional. Steve inhaled a deep breath and he crossed his arms.

"I think this power play will go on and on for centuries, or whatever. That was my way of putting him in his place."

That sorted everything out in Tony's mind. He knew that it puzzled Steve. But that was the only explanation that he had for his behavior. Tony realized through all the dream encounters that Strange was becoming attached to him.

When he started to show up more frequently in his dreams, Tony felt it. It was confirmed after their third or fourth dream kiss.

"Oh, you've put him in a place. You've accomplished your goal. Now what? Are you going to keep toying around with him.. His emotions are more fragile than you think."

Tony didn't even know half of it. Steve was convinced that Tony flew in with his silly little power plan and he didn't really take the time to understand Stephen Strange.

"According to Wong, I'm not allowed to seduce that Supreme pizza slice any longer. He's been put on some ancient pedestal. It's kinda like he's the new Buddha or something. They don't want him tarnished by someone like me."

Tony found that funny and he began to laugh. Steve laughed quietly as well. The pizza slice comment made him laugh the most. Tony was ssssoooo stupid and cute. Steve couldn't get enough of him. He stepped over in his direction and he pulled him close.

Steve enjoyed that warmth. He snuggled up to him against that skin and Tony laughed a little more.

"I guess, my ultimate plan is to just keep his blood pumping. We can't have him become some sort of shrine wizard. He's no good to anyone like that."

Tony felt Steve's mouth along the side of his face. Tony grinned and he gripped that skin. Steve was ssssooooo yummy and cute. He also didn't have a shirt on so Tony just felt up that skin.

OH YEAH. Tony tried to form an actual point that Steve would accept. He thought about it some more as the two of them melted a little more together.

"The Ancient One and I talked about you both needing my strength. I'm not entirely sure how you both need it, and I'm just doing what is happening naturally. It's not.. very planned out."

There. Tony confessed that and Steve stopped his behavior. He looked at his little red corvette and he smiled. Steve kissed his lips and he took a step back.

That actually made sense to Steve in a very weird way. He planned to tell Tony that it was more than some power play for Stephen Strange. The sorcerer had obviously developed feelings for Tony. Steve debated that discussion.

He decided to let it naturally play out. The two of them spoke for a little while longer, and then they eventually went back to sleep.

They headed back to the Kamar-taj after a few days. They packed up some more of their stuff and Steve loaded his bag into his small bedroom.

Tony headed toward his own bedroom. His was of course on the opposite side of the damn temple place. Tony began to feel discriminated against.. He wondered if the mystic arts had an HR department. He needed to report a serious discrepancy. On his way to his room, his eyes happened upon Dr. Stephen Strange.

The "Sorcerer Supreme" was in the middle of a discussion with Baron Mordo. And, based off of Tony's observation, that wizard prick truly ran the joint. He saw recruits sparring and learning. The atmosphere was actually peaceful and productive. Strange caught a glimpse of Tony and he stopped talking for a moment.

Mordo appeared to be in a bad mood. He looked over at what caught Strange's attention. Tony waved and silently waited. That bad mood was obvious because he was just informed about the Ancient One. He looked very upset to hear the news.

Strange hated to tell the news to him. He actually hated to vocalize anything about the Ancient One. Mordo agreed to partner back up with Strange and he also agreed to handle the training of the recruits.

Tony stood there and of course he listened to the conversation. Mordo taking on that task allowed Wong and Strange keep their entire focus on the Vishanti trio.

He agreed to do the work but he didn't seem too happy about it. That Mordo guy appeared bitter about the whole ordeal. Tony noticed that immediately as he watched. He could tell that he only tolerated the "Chosen Successor" but, it ultimately seemed like Mordo hated Strange.

He kept calling him that, the chosen successor. Not Wizard Supreme Pizza or even by his name.

Tony made a mental note about his behavior as Mordo brushed on by him. He listened to him say his short goodbye to Strange.

Tony froze up. It felt like a ton of bricks hit him right there in that moment. Tony slowly turned his head and he watched Mordo walk away. Strange noticed Tony's face immediately. Tony looked a bit horrified.

Tony stood there for a moment longer and he turned his focus. He stared at Strange.

Strange stared back. Tony was obviously...awake. He thought about how that eliminated his second theory. Strange's face warmed up about a half a degree and then he looked down at his hands.

"Welcome back, Stark."

"Oh, so I'm Stark again? Thanks. I'd watch my back around that Mordo guy if I were you." Tony gave his tidbit of advice and Strange pulled his focus up from his hands. He looked over in Mordo's direction.

Tony stepped toward him and Strange began to nod his head. Wong continued to tell him that his journey had just begun. As the new Sorcerer Supreme, allies were now enemies, and enemies that already existed were far beyond his current comprehension.

"My guard is officially up." Strange felt like he really sucked at small talk. He didn't want to talk about his potential enemies with Tony. It was somewhat stressful for him to think about.

While Steve and Tony were gone, Wong brought him through all the current enemies that he now had. It was a lengthy list. Each one had great strength and billions of different types of powers to use against him. Strange thought about walking around.

He thought that he could maybe walk around the temple with Tony? It was a thought that crossed his mind and he looked off down one of the paths.

He was a bit restless, but, he remained where he was and he waited for Tony to say something to him.

"You look like you got some rest, finally." The sorcerer had to vocalize his observation. Tony rubbed his neck and smiled. Yeah, he slept so friggen good when he was at home. He was in his beautiful bed with two smokin hot people. Steve made sure that Tony was tired enough for sleep.

Tony thought about it and he felt like someone gently poured some warm water over his head. DAMN YOU STEVE.

Strange took a small step backward. He began to wonder what else to say. He thought about Tony's dreams. It was silent between them and he tried twice to start some sort of a discussion. Tony was obviously lost in thought.

The sorcerer looked to his left and remained silent until the person in front of him made a move. He could say something back, or walk away, or.. whatever.

"I'm going to go check in with Steve. I'm sure he wants to continue his training." Strange pointed .. over .. somewhere. Tony looked over in the direction where he pointed and he held the same smile. Oh shit. Hold up.

"NO. Hang on haha don't go anywhere. I haven't told you why you need to watch your back around Mordo." Tony's mind filled with all sorts of stuff. The part about Mordo finally processed and Tony took another step toward Strange. He needed to give that cute wizard some information.

"He was in my dream. It was his voice." Tony looked back over where Mordo went. He was no longer in view but Tony knew that Strange needed to watch his back.

The sorcerer took that information very seriously. Why the hell would Baron Mordo be inside Tony's dream. He looked at Tony and questions began to form in his mind.

"What was he doing? Or what was he saying to you?"

"He was asking me questions. They were just simple questions. And now here he is.." In Tony's opinion, that was a shady coincidence. Strange needed to know more information.

He turned his body completely in Tony's direction.

"I'm going to view your dream. Can you give me a clear path to it? How long ago, which file would it be under, uhh that sort of thing?" He wanted to cut straight to the chase and see the dream.

Tony thought about a way to guide him to it. Hmmm... Tony bit on his bottom lip and thought it through.

"He was in my dream two nights ago. Twice. I woke up, spoke to Steve, then went back to sleep. He asked me questions again after that. And.." Tony tried to think of which dream file it would be under.

When Strange accessed his memories or dreams, Tony's mind was set up like a computer. He didn't really want Strange rooting around in his mind any longer.

So, Tony have him the quickest route to the information.

"Steve and I had a conversation about you. Before I went back to sleep so.. check the douchebag wizard file." Tony hated to admit that but, it was the truth of the matter. He looked up at Strange and he blinked. Strange heard him and he stepped about for just a moment.

He wondered what the discussion was about. Strange cleared his mind and he brought his hand up to Tony. The sorcerer closed his eyes and he gently touched Tony's forehead.

Away he went. He projected his astral form into the unconscious part of Tony's mind. He accessed the douchebag wizard file and he rewound the clock. The dreams that Tony had for two days skipped between different files. Strange figured that out because the scenes that filtered in front of him would show up and then disappear.

He stopped when he figured that he accessed the right part of the dream. He looked upon Tony as he sat on the roof of the Kamar-taj. He began to watch his dream and that was where he sat.

Strange wanted to go sit beside him. He resisted because that would have ruined what he was trying to accomplish. He looked around the scene of the dream and he hunted for Mordo.

He saw a beautiful night sky, the view from the Kamar-taj rooftop, and then his eyes stopped at Tony.

Strange waited. His gut was telling him that he was in the right location. His heart actually began to pump. He looked to his right, then his left. The sorcerer eventually closed his eyes. As soon as he closed them he heard Mordo's voice, clear as crystal.

"Why are you up here? You could fall to a very horrible death." Strange forced his eyes open. He saw Mordo in Tony's dream. The man stood behind him.

Tony couldn't see him. There was no way that Tony could see him because he was actually blinded. Strange could see exactly what Mordo was doing to him. He stood there in his green and black tunic. His arms were crossed and he looked down at Tony.

Tony was completely covered with something black.

"I'm waiting for someone. I need to talk to him. I think I made him mad so, he probably won't show up. OH, and I won't be falling to my death. I can fly." Tony responded to him.

Strange heard what he said and it caused his entire body to fill up with warmth. Tony was waiting for him, in his dream? He thought about what was said and he looked down at the roof.

He looked back at the scene and the dark energy around Tony became larger. Strange could see him in the center of it.

"If you take away all of your toys, you actually could fall to your death. How long have you been aligned with the Vishanti?" Mordo made his point and then he began to question Tony.

"I don't really know." Tony seemed a little out of it. Strange thought it had to do with whatever was shrouding his body.

"And, what about Strange?"

"What about him? I told you, he doesn't sleep. The Ancient One told me that he used a spell. He knocked himself out. That's all I know.."

"What spell?" Mordo became very interested in the information that he got out of Tony. The darkness around Tony slipped closer to him. It blanketed him and tightened over him.

It actually began to suffocate him. Strange clenched his hands as he watched.

"I don't know what spell it was. How the fuck would I know that information? All I know is that he doesn't sleep." Tony repeated his response and the dark matter tightened again.

It was immediately released and Tony gasped for air. Mordo disappeared and Tony was left alone. He looked around the rooftop and Strange watched him hug one of his knees.

He resumed his dream like nothing happened. It seemed like Tony continued to wait.

Strange pulled his astral form back to his body. He shot back into it and he stared right at Tony. He continued to touch his forehead and he watched Tony blink several times.

The trance that he put Tony under was lifted and the two of them stared at each other.

"Did you see the dream?" It was pretty foggy in Tony's mind. He remembered bits and pieces of it but, none of it was really clear. Except Mordo's voice. That was pretty friggen clear.

"I saw it. Yes."Strange answered and he continued to stare at Tony. He thought about his fatigue. That was all caused by Mordo interrogating him in his sleep. Strange held a concerned expression and he started to look over Tony's physical appearance.

Tony noticed what he was doing and he began to look about.

"Do you remember what you were doing, in your dream? You were waiting and, you needed to talk to someone." Strange began to hope that he remembered. The sorcerer wondered if they would be able to talk in person. Tony unconsciously wanted to talk to him in his dream.

He didn't believe those thoughts had been moved to the conscious part of his mind. Strange became quiet and Tony thought about it.

"Uhh no. I remember being pretty pissed off. Mordo's voice got on my last nerve and I think he friggen smothered me or something. I woke up because I couldn't breathe." That was really all that Tony could remember.

Strange dropped his small smile and he looked to his left.

"He's not going to disturb you again. I'm sorry that happened to you Tony. I'll take care of it."

Strange walked away. He let go of everything that he felt. He wanted to talk to Tony but ...putting an end to Mordo was more important.

He went straight to Wong. Strange felt like he had the upper hand because of what he found out. He decided to only involve Wong in the matter and the two of them devised a plan against Mordo.

It seemed like Mordo was trying to get him to fall asleep. Strange had no idea why. It shed a new light on the comment Tony made about him sleeping.

Tony's eyes followed Strange as he walked away. Tony felt very uneasy for some reason. He headed to his room and he started to unpack his things.

* * *

Chapter END:

Thank you for reading. Stay tuned for some more.


	30. Run Run Blood

Chapter 30: Riposa Ora (Rest Now) Chapters: Run Run Blood

* * *

Tony slipped his favorite 'Black Sabbath' concert rag over his head. He wore the training pants but he decided to skip the tunic. It was bulky and he never tied it correctly.

He left his room and he headed to the normal place where he met Wong in the morning. His instructor always waited for him in the exact same place. He turned the corner and Tony had a huge smile ready for him.

That smile disappeared. His jaw fell open instead. Wong wasn't standing in his typical spot. The sun was almost in view and he saw the silhouette of someone very.. NOT WONG.

Dr. Strange stood in his place. He had his arms crossed. He looked like he was deep in thought. Tony figured that he was going to train with the Wizard Supreme? Strange didn't look like he was dressed for training. He was wearing his cloak and his heavier clothing.

Their training gear had less bulk. It weighed next to nothing and it allowed very fluid movement.

Tony stepped onto the training floor. He saw Wong and Steve off to the side, then he looked at the rest of the recruits. Tony thought about smiling at them but he just stared at Strange instead.

"Am I training with you today?" He asked Strange and he noticed the sorcerer hold an almost pained expression. Tony interrupted his train of thought. Strange pulled his eyebrows closer together and he sighed.

Tony swallowed and he continued to look around. What the eff? Tony finally noticed what everyone was focused on. He looked at the wall way off to his left. Tony took one look and he gasped. He inhaled a giant gulp of air and he walked closer to Strange.

Karl Mordo was physically chained to the wall. His feet didn't even touch the ground. Strange had his body and all of his magical ability bound to the wall.

Karl Mordo helped train him. They both held a similar strength. That meant that only the one with the most strength between them was able to hold onto their astral form or magic.

Strange had officially surpassed Karl Mordo. It was unexpected for someone that was once superior, but Strange was in a position to bind Mordo entirely.

He had to concentrate to keep his grip. Mordo was very powerful, so if Strange lost his focus then the tables would have turned. The sorcerer concentrated for a moment longer and he used more of his energy to restrain him.

He already questioned him about infiltrating Tony's dream. Mordo responded to the accusation by saying that there was a mistake. That pissed Strange off.

He told Mordo that he saw him in the dream. He saw what he did to Tony. Mordo then accused Strange of being inexperienced. The word he used was, "naive" and that word took Strange's anger to a level he didn't expect. Mordo didn't stop there. He attempted to educate Strange. Yes, he condescendingly stated that just because he saw something, that didn't make it the actual reality.

That's when the gloves came off and the man ended up chained to the wall. Strange was very insulted and everyone that was present at the Kamar-taj got to witness it.

Except for Tony, he missed all of that. No one disturbed him because they all wanted him to get as much rest as he needed. They were worried about him and they each expressed it in their own way.

"Strange you need to THINK. If I infiltrated his dreams, why would I show up here? Why would I put myself in harms way?" That didn't make sense to Mordo. He looked over at Tony.

Strange kept his focus on Mordo and he heard his words. In a way, Strange felt very betrayed. He respected Mordo. He trusted him and there wasn't too many people in his life that he actually trusted.

He felt like Mordo helped pull him out of a very low point in his life. He stared at him and he began to twist those chains that held him tight. His anger was evident.

Strange twisted on the thoughts in his mind and it caused the chains to twist. Mordo exhaled out the pain that he felt. He was unable to break out of the spell and he looked over at Wong.

He thought that the librarian would lend him some assistance, or help Strange establish some form of reason. Wong stood strong and he backed Stephen Strange's decision to confront him.

His devotion to the Sorcerer Supreme had actually just begun. Wong was very determined to make sure that the successor to the Ancient One remained on the path that protected humanity. Someone like Mordo just muddied the waters.

"I had nothing to do with what is happening in his dreams. I have been harboring resentment toward you. That is true. But, I am not trying to undermine you as the new Sorcerer Supreme." Mordo was almost pleading with Strange.

Tony watched him squirm beneath those chains. He had an opinion on what was said and he slowly turned his head in Strange's direction.

Tony looked at his face. He looked like he was hurt. Torn. Conflicted. For Tony, it was very simple.

"You know, you can look someone straight in the face, but you'll never really know their true intentions toward you. Talk is cheap and he can't be trusted, Stephen."

The brunette kept looking at him. Tony actually called him by his name. The sorcerer brought his eyes in Tony's direction.

That was a lesson that Tony had to learn the hard way. Baron Mordo could say whatever he wanted, it didn't change the guard that needed to be put up.

Strange continued to stare at Tony. His words cemented the plan that he had in his mind. Strange closed his eyes and he turned his focus back to Mordo. With a very heavy heart, Stephen Strange began to glow. He inhaled a slow breath and opened his eyes.

With his soft voice, he spoke an incantation and he cast a spell on someone that he thought he could trust.

"By the power of the Vishanti, I banish you Karl Mordo. You are banished from this realm and from your ability to use magic."

His cloak began to flip wildly and an intense force started to emit from him. The sorcerer summoned energy from each member of the Vishanti. Steve felt something swirl within his body. He looked down at his chest and he was forced to take a small step forward.

It felt like his soul or something was pulled from him, it was sent toward Strange. Tony felt the energy float through his body and it flew out through his hands. His hands were brought upward and he took a step in Strange's direction as well.

Baron Mordo yelled out to the heavens. He yelled words of damnation for Strange. He showed his true face. He called him an arrogant monster and Baron Mordo declared that he wanted Strange's power to destroy him. He shouted those words out to anyone that would listen. He was very shocked and he did not take banishment very well.

Strange tried to ignore the words. He didn't know that Mordo felt that way about him. His body began to glow brighter and he manipulated the power that he received. He cast a spell that caused Mordo to disappear from their realm. The outcast landed inside a container that held all of his magical abilities in place.

The container was housed in a location that operated like a prison. He was down in the deep depths of Asgard. That area was monitored by someone that was trusted by Thor.

Dr. Strange knew that he would never be able to escape from there. He needed to banish him so he could focus and truly solve the puzzle. Mordo felt evil.

Strange was slowly understanding that world. Wickedness, evilness, and darkness were things that still felt like they belonged in fairytales for him. He was an apprentice up until the point where the Ancient One took her own life.

That thought still hurt his chest. He glanced back at Tony for a moment.

That Black Sabbath T-shirt he wore made the sorcerer smile a little. Strange tried not to think about anything any longer so he looked down at his hands. He decided to answer the question that Tony asked.

"You're still training with Wong. Steve and Wong can both train you now, so you will be able to catch up. I'm not really present, right now." Strange left it at that. He walked away from the entire group.

He actually walked away from the entire world. He left the temple and went to a place where he could truly be alone.

Steve walked up to Tony. They both stared down the path where Dr. Strange headed. Their Agamotto was still in tough spot. They both felt like it was their duty to bring him out of it. Not because they were all bound together in the Vishanti trio, but as his friend.

"I want him to know that we'd never pull some bullshit on him like that. You reading me Steve?" Tony spoke to his hubby quietly. Steve nodded. Strange did have people that he could trust. They both were just beginning to understand his insane amount of strength.

The power that Dr. Strange was given was an enormous responsibility. He needed to know that they honestly had his back.

"He'll come around. We're coming from an honest place so.. he'll see it, someday." Steve turned his focus to his little red corvette. He smiled and Wong approached the two of them.

"Are you both ready? Let's begin." Wong was very proud of the Sorcerer Supreme. He knew that it was a hard decision, but the fact that he made it was a good step. He was eager to help the other two increase their skills.

They both agreed and their training for the day began. The recruits got to take the

day off and they had a front row seat.

Tony was told to attack Steve with only magic. He looked at his main man and held a playful grin. The two of them hadn't interacted in that way for quite some time.

"I'll go easy on you Steve."

Tony quipped his thought on the matter and Steve readied his body for some sort of an attack. They both heard Wong laugh at Tony's remark. He didn't laugh because of what he said, it was the tone of voice that was used that made him laugh.

Wong had already witnessed Tony's fighting skills. He wasn't aware that the soldier that prepared himself trained Tony to fight. OH OH OH... he taught him everything that he knew. So, mixed martial arts, boxing, and evasion techniques became his specialty.

Tony was very quick on his feet, and he triumphed when he actually focused. This Tony earned the luxury to only focus when he wanted to. The threats they lived under were nothing compared to their older selves. Let's not forget that.

Steve said nothing. He just smiled at Tony and he watched his body movement. His little red corvette was concentrating. He was beginning to reel the energy from his bones. It felt like the bolts of magic he learned to harness were pulled from his soul.

He stretched out the orange light and he charged at Steve.

Wong stepped back. He glanced at the recruits and they all watched Steve dodge his attack. Steve's shield was up instantly. It was held at the collision point. Tony's attack and Steve's defense sizzled against each other and the sounds of it was heard by the group.

It sounded like an egg being fried on a hot pan. Tony pulled his attack back in and he changed his focus to Steve's feet. That caused the soldier to glance down and Tony attempted to strike that bolt of magic against his face.

Steve thought that was cute. He caught Tony's wrist and he twisted him closer toward him. He grabbed that body and Tony had to gasp. Steve held him tight. He looked at Tony and his smile remained.

They really couldn't attack one another. They both stood there and they thought the whole thing was silly. They couldn't fight. Steve held that wrist and he thought about Tony's next possible move. He was technically pinned against Steve's body.

His strong hands held a grip on Tony's side, and a gentle one on his wrist. Tony inhaled and he closed his eyes. For some reason, Tony was compelled to ask Hoggoth to help him out of that hold.

Tony's hand was pointed right at Steve's chest. It was held in place and Steve felt an intense warmth travel to that hand. Tony sent an energy toward that body. It was just like one of the repulsor beams that came from his armor. An orange beam burst through his hand and it found a home in Steve's chest.

The soldier was shot back. He slid backward and screeched to a stop. He was forced to release Tony and the brunette almost screamed. He didn't expect it and he thought that he actually hurt Steve. That was energy sent from Hoggoth straight to Oshtur. The energy did not hurt Steve, it only startled him and almost knocked him to the ground.

If it was another person, that individual would have had a gaping hole through their chest. Steve inspected his body and he looked up at Tony.

"Now, we're talking. Fire five more of those and try to hit him." Wong smiled at what he saw and Tony stood a bit more taller than before. It was time to play a fun game called whack-a-mole.

Tony discovered a unique attack that was just between him and Hoggoth. Wong and Steve helped him control it. They spent the entire day training that new skill.

That evening, Steve asked if he could pick up Mordo's slack. He had advanced to a level where he felt like he could actually train the other recruits. Wong was grateful to hear that.

So for five full days, Tony trained with Wong and Steve trained the recruits. Dr. Strange did not return. He was long gone and they all wondered when he would return.

On the fifth night, Steve said that he wanted to go home. He missed his son and he knew that the sun was shining for Byron. He walked Tony to his bedroom door and he looked him over.

Tony looked pretty exhausted. He trained hard and his focus was higher than it had ever been.

Steve was proud of him. He kissed his forehead and he gently gripped Tony's shoulders.

"I'll be back soon. Get some sleep, ok?" He knew that Tony's restless mind needed more sleep. It had been a while since that episode with him not waking up. But, they still monitored his sleep regardless.

Tony nodded his head and he gave his main man a kiss. Steve opened his bedroom door for him and Tony stepped in the room. He received one more kiss for the road and then Steve activated his sling ring.

The soldier disappeared and Tony closed his bedroom door. He stared at his bed. It had one thin blanket and one very thin pillow. He thought about going home instead.

That thought subsided when he felt something in his chest. He felt an energy that just... arrived deep beneath his ribs. That energy was felt when Steve was near him. It disappeared after he crossed over with the sling ring.

Now, that same energy was back and it caused Tony to look up. He looked at the ceiling and then he glanced over at his bedroom window. In the dark room, Tony headed over toward the window and he slowly climbed out.

He had a strong feeling that the energy he felt belonged to Agamotto. The energy of Oshtur just left his location. It was making sense. Tony climbed upward and he popped his head over the ledge.

He saw the wizard prick. Dr. Strange was sitting on the roof and he stared at the view. Tony pulled himself up and he successfully rolled his way onto the roof. He could have activated his suit and flew, but he didn't think of it at the time.

He blamed the fatigue and he rose to his feet. Strange continued to stare. He heard all the noise that Tony made as he crawled his way onto the roof. All the loud sounds caused the sorcerer to smile a little. He ignored him and enjoyed the fact that he struggled.

Tony checked out his own skin for a moment. He thought that he scraped up his stomach. Meh. He shoved his concert rag down over his stomach and he took his seat beside Stephen Strange.

"Steve took over your damn job. He's training your fan club while you stare off at the stars, Wizard." Tony grinned. Haaaaa his grin was wide. Strange just smiled and he shrugged his shoulders.

"My plan worked perfectly then. I was hoping to exploit the happy little helper." Strange told a lie and he looked at Tony. He truly liked Steve Rogers.

He wasn't a NOISE BOX. Like someone that sat beside him. Strange almost laughed at the thought and Tony exhaled his thought on the comment.

"So,are you present now? Did you enjoy your vacation? Where did you go?" Tony wanted to know things. He smiled at that cloak and waved at it. He understood that there was a soul in there.

A powerful soul that was bound to an item with magic. Tony couldn't wait to learn how to do that. The baby steps that he had to take were torturing him.

"Seriously, how many questions can you ask at once? I'm not answering any of them." Strange was still in a mood. He went where he went and it was none of Tony's business. That thought made his grin extend.

Tony scowled and he adjusted his legs. He wanted to be comfy but that was NOT AN OPTION. UGH. Tony sighed and he scratched the side of his face.

"This, is for you." Strange moved a part of his cloak that covered his left leg. He brought something out of hiding and he held it out for Tony to take.

Uhh. Tony stared at what was in his hand. It looked like another garment. The one that Strange held was from the modern world. It wasn't ancient and the color was black.

"I saw Pink Floyd in 1994. Their final live. This is from the show." He continued to hold out his hand and Tony was locked in a stare.

"Is that an actual gift?"

Tony had to blink. He stared for so long he forgot that he had to do those sort of things. He forced his eyes to blink several times. Tony swallowed when he saw that douchebag wizard nod his head yes.

He wanted Tony to have his shirt. That was.. the brunette wasn't sure if he could accept it. Tony thought about it. He wondered what Steve would think about him wearing another guy's shirt.

Steve already knew what happened between them, but Tony felt like the gift represented something different. He tried not to put too much thought behind it. He gently brought his hand up from the fancy roof decor and he accepted the gift.

He took the shirt from that hand and Tony brought it over to his lap.

Strange became silent. He really wanted to talk to Tony but he wasn't sure if it was the right time. His mood was still very off.

Tony looked down at the shirt as he unfolded it. He stared at the front of the shirt. The Division Bell Tour, 1994. His eyes remained on the image that covered the front. The split grey mask stared right back at him. Tony started to chew on his lip and he looked back over at that gift giver.

"Thank you."

* * *

Chapter End:

Thanks so much for reading.


	31. Nightmare (Part 1)

Chapter 31: Riposa Ora (Rest Now) Chapters: Nightmare (Part One)

* * *

"I remember when we first met. You were so demanding, and annoying."

Strange and Tony began an actual conversation. They started that rooftop chat with a short focus on the gift.

Then, their discussion led Strange down memory lane. He was asked to correct some issues between two dimensions a very long time ago. Those "issues" were caused by the Tony Stark that sat directly beside him.

He remembered it vividly. Tony stood beside an older Thor Odinson. Strange had no idea how to correct those issues. He thought that it was all a very weird dream.

All of it was laughable. Strange thought about it and he noticed his cloak move around beside his arm. He tried to look at it. It began to tug him in a direction he didn't want to go. Tony waved at that cloak again. It amused him because it actually waved back to him.

Hiiiiiiiii. Tony laughed a little and he waved again. He kept doing it and Strange's expression flatlined. He was so done. He whipped his hand upward and he sent that cloak back to his room. It was bugging him. Tony frowned because his little friend was forced to leave.

Tony squished his face up in protest. Now, he had to focus on the words that were being said.

"I was not demanding, or annoying. I was very professional. YOU were useless, I remember. Thor had to take me to your older self."

It was so very long ago. He almost forgot that he met the two different versions of Stephen Strange. The first time, Thor made a mistake. He asked the Dr. Strange that existed in his time. That version was still a punk medical student and he looked pretty confused.

"You kept demanding to have your own YANKEE. You kept saying, I want my Yankee. Can you make it to where I can have my own YANKEE?"

Dr. Strange began to laugh very loudly. He mocked Tony's voice and he made him sound like a baby. Tony friggen screeched. Holy shit! He wanted to cover that prick face wizard's mouth.

Steve wasn't around, but that nickname horrified Tony to the core. He almost slapped his hand over Strange's big mouth.

"I kept wondering, is he talking about a baseball player for the Yankee's? Or.. well, I actually couldn't come up with a rational response to your irritating demand." Strange laughed loudly again.

Tony crossed his arms and he rolled his eyes. He was a bit annoyed, but he actually thought that his laugh was adorable. Tony thought about how different Stephen Strange looked when he was lost in laughter.

He was very handsome. Tony uncrossed his arms and he picked at some crumbs or something that were stuck to his dojo pants. He didn't respond and Strange continued telling Tony his memory.

"You also had this fruit loop person beside you with a hammer and a cape. I thought I was hallucinating. Seriously. I laughed about the Yankee thing for quite a while."

OK! He heard enough. Tony attempted to punch the wizard in the gut. He needed him to shut his arrogant mouth. Strange kept laughing at him and that was NOT COOL.

"You can't say that word. That word has officially been removed from the dictionary. It doesn't exist in any language on this earth or the next." Tony warned him. He pointed at that face and he spoke the truth.

"THAT WORD IS DEATH FOR YOU. Do. Not. Say. It." Tony tried to cement that logic into Stephen Strange's thick head. Tony seriously still wanted to punch him hard on the head.

"Oh really. Why? I can't say Yankee?"

"NO. YOU CAN'T SAY THAT WORD. STOP IT. If Steve hears that word you are going to see one extremely pissed off soldier boy. Don't do it. You've been warned." Tony was officially nervous.

He could not have that nickname uttered around Steve. That had the power to bring Tony back to some pretty horrible times. That nickname brought chilllssssss down his spine. Tony rubbed his arms and he exhaled a very loud sigh.

Strange held his smile. His eyes sharpened and he stared at Tony.

"Wow. I feel so powerful all of a sudden. This means anytime you annoy me, or get too damn NOISY I can just say some little nickname? Is that what just happened?"

The sorcerer's grin was very wide. He loved his new magic trick. What a gift. Tony's jaw dropped and he decided enough was enough. He finally attempted to punch him on the head. He was playful about it, but he meant that shit.

Strange... dodged. His eyebrow was officially arched and he ditched the attack. Tony's face was full of anger and embarrassment. Strange liked the look of it. He settled back down in his spot and Tony attempted to fix the situation.

"That's not his nickname, I mean, it's not a nickname at all. It's nothing. You just can't say that word." He babbled on and Strange just focused on their view. The subject was dropped entirely in his opinion.

He planned to add the adorable little nickname to his arsenal against Tony and that was that.

"I was actually gone for five years. For you and Steve, it was five days.. I'm five years older now Tony."

Strange changed the subject. He confessed a small part of where he went. He used the time stone and explored a part of his new powers. Tony shrunk back in complete disbelief. FIVE YEARS?! What the effing eff?

Strange looked at him, his expression turned serious. His point was about to emerge.

"I used the time stone to focus. I told you that I've been working on my telekinetic abilities. Well, I've mastered them. So, I know exactly what the word Yankee means. I can hear everything that you think."

He almost smiled. Strange wanted to have the upper hand. When he stood in front of Mordo he was unable to distinguish if his words were truthful, or just a bunch of lies. That motivated him to complete some training of his own.

He needed to be by himself. And he really needed to be away from Tony. Tony was such a distraction for the sorcerer. He heard everything that Tony thought about him. Strange heard all the indecisive thoughts about the Pink Floyd shirt that he gave him.

He also heard what Tony thought when he laughed, and how all of it might have affected Steve. The sorcerer listened to his thoughts right at that moment.

Those thoughts were not very nice. Tony's blood began to heat up as he processed that information.

"THAT IS NOT OK, MERLIN." Tony scrambled to a standing position. He glared down at Stephen fucking Strange.

"You can't just DO AS YOU PLEASE. My brain is officially off limits. My thoughts are.. OFF LIMITS. That is so fucked up. You stop my tech, sneak into my dreams, and NOW you can read my mind. Fuck this. I'm done."

Tony turned away.

He absolutely hated that wizard prick face from HELL. Tony turned back around and he tossed that shirt at him. He felt friggen violated. It made Tony so angry he thought that he was going to melt.

Strange shot up to his feet as well. He didn't like his gift being thrown back in his face. And the dream thing? That was irritating him. He was right in Tony's space and very ready to fight with him. Strange was immediately angered and he decided to show it.

"I didn't sneak into your dreams. YOU AND I went into your dream to find clues about the Mandarin. I thought you were supposed to be intelligent."

"I am. So, the ten million other times you showed up after that was for what reason?" Prick.

Tony sighed and expected an answer. Strange rolled his eyes and changed the focus.

"I also didn't learn that skill to know what YOU have going on in your spazztastic brain. I need to be able to tell what my enemies are thinking." Strange snapped his logic back at him and Tony actually shoved Strange. He shoved him hard and Strange dropped the shirt.

"Get out of my face wizard. That is a bullshit excuse. We don't get to read your friggen mind? Aren't we a trio or some shit."

"You could learn telekinesis as well. Learn it. Until then? If you want to know something that is on my mind, ASK ME. What do you want to know?"

Strange barked his response because he didn't like to be pushed. That soft soothing voice was much louder at that point. Tony held his glare. He wanted to spit venom all over him and disintegrate him into goo. He thought about that. OR, he wanted to punch him right in the face.

Tony just pointed at that Pink Floyd shirt. He didn't vocalize shit. Tony wanted that wizard prick to work for it. He wanted him to use his special wizard powers and read his mind. That jerk could FIGURE IT OUT.

Strange sighed and he looked off at the beautiful mountains of Kathmandu. It was night time, but the moon illuminated everything.

He heard Tony's bratty and incredibly stubborn thought.

"I gave it to you because, I like you. I want you to wear it."

FUCK THAT.

Tony kicked the shirt and it almost slipped off the roof. Strange gasped a little when he saw the fate of his gift. He stared at it and then he turned his focus back to Tony.

"Look, I'm sorry that I can hear what you're thinking. But, it's something that I had to learn. Do you really think I want to live this way? I don't enjoy this. I want to.."

Strange wanted to go back home. He wanted everything to be simple. The sorcerer wanted to listen to Pink Floyd all day and just talk to someone.

The shit he had to deal with was insane and he didn't think he'd ever really be ready for it. When he thought about it, he made himself upset. Tony saw the emotion in his face and Tony's expression softened.

"I'd rather be anywhere else, doing anything else. I don't want this and I know that you GET THAT. So, do us all a big favor. Get over yourself and stop acting like a DAMN CHILD."

Strange yelled at him. He scolded Tony because he wanted him to understand. Strange stepped back and he looked at his shirt. It was denied and kicked aside. He was insulted, but he moved on.

"You just distract me anyways. With all that noise you make and the weird devotion you have to your Boy Scout lover." Strange didn't really know why he brought that up. It was on his mind and he gave it a voice.

"Tough shit. I'm in your face because your rude ass needs a distraction. You need to be kept in check because I think you have too much power."

Tony watched the sorcerer's mouth slowly drop open. He clearly did not like what was said. Well, checks and balances was a must. Tony understood what the Ancient One was trying to tell him at that point.

"You should never have all the tools. That's a lonely world wizard, and it's bad for you."

Tony took a few steps toward the edge of the roof and he picked up the shirt. He walked back over to Stephen Strange and he draped the shirt over his arm.

He looked at the amulet that Strange had around his neck for a moment and then he brought his eyes up to Strange's face.

Tony was done talking. He gripped the leather belts that covered Strange's stomach. He pulled that wizard toward him and Tony gave him a slow kiss. Tony wanted to end their disagreement and that was how he chose to stop it.

The sorcerer felt like everything that he breathed in got lost somewhere in his body. He didn't exhale. Strange just processed the other person's lips against his and he pulled that warmth toward him. After an unfathomable amount self debate subsided, Stephen Strange knew that he really really really liked Tony.

Tony Stark filled his lungs with fire. They kept that kiss going. It got pretty heated on that roof and the sorcerer thought about all the different emotions that he felt. It made him feel horrible as well because, he really respected Steve.

That thought caused him to hesitate. He finally exhaled because Tony stepped back. He ended the kiss and Tony brought his hand up to his lip. Both of them dealt with the change to their heart rate and the warmth that they felt. Tony chose to draw inward and Strange turned and looked at the view again.

He wanted to take his sling ring and transport them to his old life. He wanted Tony in his bed again but, he didn't think that it was right. His relationship with Steve still confused him. He was too lost in thought to ask.

Tony wanted to go to his former life as well. He wanted to have Stephen Strange put on his old skin and have his way with him in his old bachelor crash pad. Tony thought about it and he knew that he could get what he wanted.

They'd both get those physical needs taken care of. Tony kept thinking about it and then he remembered that his thoughts could be heard. Tony remained quiet for a moment and he thought about that grey and blue bedroom.

Compared to Steve's Brooklyn bedroom, the set up of the bed and the dressers were shifted in the complete opposite way. The two of them were identically opposite. At that point it was too freaky for Tony.

Strange closed his eyes because he heard all of Tony's thoughts. He listened and decided to pull Tony into another kiss. The two connected again and their bodies tangled up. Tony started to pull at his clothing and Strange tried to hold Tony a certain way. It began to really escalate so, Tony forced the kiss to stop.

The brunette forced his eyes to close and he processed a few thoughts.

Strange processed their behavior as well and he studied Tony's face. He heard his thoughts and hhhmmmm.. Tony looked up at the moon.

He pulled his own sling ring out of his pocket and Tony whipped his arm around. He stood in place and activated his own portal. Strange stared at it and he also stared at his choice.

He looked right at a familiar place and he felt Tony take his hand. Strange looked down at his hand as Tony's fingers laced together with his.

"Come with me Wizard." Tony stepped into his location of choice and Stephen Strange inhaled a very nervous breath. He followed Tony and the portal closed behind them.

Strange stood inside the bedroom of his old life. Tony went with what he felt and he set that Pink Floyd shirt on the bed. He started to get undressed. Strange hesitated for a moment, then he followed his lead.

He had more layers. The sorcerer was wearing the garments that had the most amount of bulk. Tony undressed with ease and he helped Strange peel off each layer. The sorcerer was stripped to nothing and he pulled that warm body close.

They kissed again and Tony pulled him down onto that king sized bachelor style bed. It was a much better location for the two of them because the tiny rooms at the Kamar-taj were terrible.

They were alone there as well. That helped Strange really sink into what he wanted to do to Tony. He roamed and tasted his skin. The sorcerer's hand stopped at that long scar that forever marked Tony's flesh. Strange gently ran his hand over it and he changed his angle.

He wanted to look at the scar. He needed to actually. Strange stared at it and a thought crossed his mind. The sorcerer kept it to himself as he stared. Tony wasn't sure what he was doing but he didn't want the kissing to stop.

"The stitch work on this was terrible. You had an awful surgeon." Strange continued to observe the war wound and he made his opinion known. Tony laughed at his arrogant friggen comment. That made him laugh but he chose not to comment.

Tony was in a mood and he wanted to get fuhkk-

"How did this happen? How did you get this scar?" Strange was curious for... reasons. The last time he was intimate with Tony, he didn't see the scar. It was dark as hell in the Kamar-taj bedrooms. Plus, it happened so fast . AND they way they chose to do it meant he couldn't see it.

Anyway, he waited for a response and he began to kiss Tony's shoulder. Tony only really had one answer for the question.

"I broke Steve's heart. That was the result."

Tony knew that Steve would deny the cause of his depression until his dying day. Tony knew deep down that what he did caused Steve to get to that state. He broke his heart, and that shield colliding against his chest was the result. Tony felt like he was broken in half and it was scary to even think about it. He closed his eyes and he felt someone else's lips.

He kissed Stephen Strange hard because he didn't want to talk about it any longer. Tony was in a different place. His relationship with Steve was in a different place.

Tony knew that it didn't make sense to anyone but the two of them. Steve and Tony were both still in love and devoted to one another. Everyday they crossed each other's minds. But, at the exact same time, they both were free.

The brunette didn't say another word to Stephen. He held that kiss and gave into the behavior between them. Tony did whatever that sorcerer-doctor-wizard-prick wanted, and he enjoyed every minute of it.

It took two days for Stephen Strange to do something. He thought that he could handle the issue that came up on his own. The longer he waited, the more fearful it became.

Strange swallowed his pride and he decided to go to someone for help. He understood that it really was a make or break moment, but it had to be done.

The sorcerer used his sling ring and he entered the apartment that belonged to Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, and Whitney Nefaria. He showed up unannounced and he looked at the first person that he saw.

"Hello, Steve." Strange announced his presence and then he looked around the apartment. It was quaint. It was simple. It was just plain ol' adorable. He glanced to his left when he heard a sound.

Stephen Strange heard the sounds of a chunky, happy, and very well fed baby boy. That child was so happy. He bounced around his baby seat and he brought his baby arms upward because he obviously wanted to be held.

Steve kept his eyes locked onto Stephen Strange. He just showed up at his place. Steve was a bit shocked. The sorcerer also looked pretty out of it. He was dressed in normal clothing and he seemed..

Steve looked over at Whitney. She was puzzled by the sudden home invasion as well. Strange just showed up. He was mute and he looked around the apartment. She shrugged her shoulders and shared a very confused exchange with Steve.

"Stephen? Are you ok?" The soldier had to ask. He didn't mind the visit at all. He began to wonder about Tony and a deep worry began to settle beneath Steve's skin. Something didn't feel right.

Strange swallowed and then he looked to his right. Everyone was huddled in the dining area beside the kitchen. When he looked to his right he only saw bedrooms and a place for them to set their keys, or whatever.

He heard Steve's voice and that snapped Strange out of his odd daze. The sorcerer turned his focus and he turned his head in Steve's direction. The soldier had a chair set up beside Byron and he was just cleaning up that baby's mess.

Steve looked up at Strange and he waited. He gave the sorcerer a warm smile.

"Something happened, with Tony. He isn't waking up again. So, I need you to come with me."

Strange tried to infiltrate Tony's mind multiple times and wake him up. It wasn't working any longer. He engaged with Tony in his dreams but Strange wasn't sure if he was in the right place.

Accessing the dreams was the easy part, but it was also like tapping into a well of memory. Tony would always be there in each "file" that he had in his head, but which one was he in right at that moment.

Strange needed a guide in a sense. He was going in blind and trying to find a needle in a haystack.

Steve Rogers stood up. He didn't say anything further and he kissed his son on the forehead. He smiled at Whitney and walked over to Strange.

The two of them went through the portal that Strange established and the nerves officially kicked in.

He did not move Tony. That meant that Steve was about to see where Tony actually was. He was half dressed and very asleep in a bedroom that belonged to Stephen Strange.

Strange was very nervous, they crossed to his old apartment and the portal closed behind him.

Steve stared at that bed. He stared at Tony and then he looked at Dr. Strange.

Steve gave him a very long and silent look. Strange needed to keep the focus on the problem of Tony remaining in a deep sleep. He didn't want to discuss .. other stuff.

"I've tried to wake him. He's really been pulled into a place where I can't reach him. It's really hard to explain but, basically the short of it is, I can't find him."

That long and extremely silent look he got from Steve began to shift. He just looked nervous and he kept his focus on Tony.

"Normally, I can get to where he is currently dreaming. I've checked all the files in his mind and it's almost as if he isn't there."

Strange didn't know where else a person could go. Tony wasn't dead, he routinely checked his vitals. It was very different and Stephen Strange was a bit freaked out. Tony was lifeless. That lifeless state he was in actually triggered something in the sorcerer. He wanted the situation fixed.

Steve made an observation. He crossed his arms and finally spoke.

"Last time he slept with you, this happened. I'm thinking the issue is with you. You're somehow causing this." He pointed at Tony.

The situation was crazy and Steve Rogers did not like situations that seemed beyond his control. Strange swallowed and he inhaled a deep breath.

That actually encouraged a theory that the sorcerer began to process.

"I think you're right. I'm going to send you into your astral form. You haven't learned it yet, but you might have just solved this for me. You and I will go in there together and bring him out. Ok?"

Strange suddenly felt like he was on rocky ground with Steve. The soldier held his stance and he looked evenly into Strange's eyes. They both stood at equal height. Steve stared into those eyes and he quickly nodded his head.

"Whatever it takes. Let's go." Steve did not intend to wait. The soldier uncrossed his arms and readied himself for whatever was about to happen.

They both looked at Tony and Strange got to work.

* * *

Chapter End:

Thanks for reading! You have a few more heading your way soon.


	32. Nightmare (Part 2)

Chapter 32: Riposa Ora (Rest Now) Chapters: Nightmare (Part Two)

* * *

Steve officially had a bad case of the jitters. He was in his astral form for the first time ever, and he followed Stephen Strange into Tony's mind.

Steve was used to flying around because of his secret suit. He floated behind Stephen with ease and he looked around the inner workings of Tony's mind.

How insane was that? The soldier needed to be pinched. He wanted to sketch everything that he looked at. The soldier looked all around and he tried to sink it all into his memory book. His heart pumped with a curious excitement. At the same time, his heart ached because Tony was in trouble.

Steve could feel it. Something was very wrong. He barely spoke to Strange. Steve was in a state where he just observed and listened. He didn't have much to say at that time. Strange did all the talking. He looked back at Steve as they journeyed toward the part of Tony's mind that held his dreams.

"I remember reading something about Hoggoth. When his energy is channelled or summoned, it gives the one using it a direct link to the realm of nightmares."

He was still working on his theory. Steve propelled himself forward and he flew beside Stephen to hear more. The two of them made eye contact for a moment.

Strange continued to voice his theory.

"That means that Tony is technically linked to the nightmare realm. For months he's been commenting on my inability to sleep. I think someone within the nightmare realm is using Tony and trying to put me to sleep."

Strange had a strange feeling wash over him. He vocalized his theory and several thoughts formed in his mind. Tony was trying to get him to sleep. He wondered about all the times when they were intimate.

He glanced at Steve again and then he forced the thoughts away. They did not have time for that shit. Strange told himself that he needed to let those thoughts go. He needed to move on from those distractions.

"What would happen if you fell asleep?" Steve finally spoke and it brought Strange out of his thought. He was in thought about the time he incapacitated himself. Strange needed to not feel anything that Tony and Steve were dishing out.

He also needed to NOT hear the two of them, but...

"I become vulnerable. If I fall asleep, I'm dead. In Tony's dream, Baron Mordo asked for an update about me. He interrogated him for an answer about a spell I used to incapacitate myself. So, someone has been trying to get me to cross into the realm that people enter when they sleep."

Strange stopped at all the files. Steve stopped beside him and he looked at the files, one at a time. Tony's brain was organized like a super computer. It was pretty insane to look at.

Steve saw a file that was labeled, "Snookums". He cracked his composure and gave a short laugh. He looked over the other file names and became entertained. Strange had his hand held up to his chin. He messed around with his face for a moment as he devised a plan.

They both looked at the file that was named, "sexy time". Eye contact between Steve and Strange was officially established.

"Seriously?" Steve asked with another short laugh.

Stephen Strange covered his mouth and he gave two slow nods as a response. He was also about to laugh. They both moved their mouths around and did whatever they could to prevent the laughter before it surfaced.

Ok, they both couldn't help it. They looked at the file again and the two men exchanged a laugh. It was un-preventable. Tony was so stupid and they both cared deeply about him.

"I know. Wanna venture in?" The sorcerer's smile was very wide. Strange tried to brush off the file name, but it was too hysterical.

Steve Rogers was about to laugh again. Hell no. The soldier planned to do no venturing whatsoever in that file.

Wellllllllll... Actually, Steve had a thought. He began to wonder what the smaller files within that file looked like. For example, was there a sub folder titled, wizard prick? Steve's curiosity picked up.

He secretly wanted to venture into THAT file only. He knew exactly what he did with Tony all the time so .. snooze. Steve wanted to know the juicy details. The soldier wanted to know, HOW. He wanted to know WHERE, WHEN, and HOW MANY FRIGGEN TIMES. And mostly, he wanted to know if Tony did his favorite thing to Strange.

If Tony did that certain thing to him, IT WAS DIVORCE CITY. Steve laughed in his mind. He'd never actually divorce Tony. They would have a serious talk about it of course. The soldier was silent. But, his mind was definitely not silent on the matter.

Strange moved on from the topic until he heard those thoughts. His posture straightened somewhat and he glanced over at Steve.

"I can answer those questions .. if, you really want to know?"

He didn't want to be on thin ice with Steve. He genuinely liked him and the whole thing with Tony was insane. He noticed that Steve's face turned very red. He floated around those files and his heart sank to his shoes when he heard what Dr. Strange vocalized.

"What questions? I don't have any questions." STEVE KINDA FREAKED OUT. He looked around and his clothing inflated in size. He felt so embarrassed and Stephen Strange was seconds away from joining him.

The sorcerer realized... that ...

Steve...

Didn't...

Actually..

Say...

Anything...

Strange was absolutely horrified. He wanted to die and it suddenly became very awkward for the both of them. They both just kinda floated around and cringed at their surroundings. Steve actually scratched the back of his head at one point.

"I thought. Well, I thought you spoke out loud. When I left for five days, I worked on my telekinesis. I can technically hear what you think.. now." Surprise? Strange held a very flustered expression on his face. Steve looked traumatized.

"UHh... let's go? Tony is dying or something?" Steve wanted that subject dropped immediately. Strange agreed with that notion and he was very happy to make it happen.

They both were sweating bullets. The sorcerer cleared his throat and he pointed to one file. It was time to move on and get serious. Strange had to venture into that particular file he pointed at when he tried to find Tony.

Tony told him that he wouldn't want to enter that file, and Strange finally understood why.

Steve looked at the file he pointed at. It said, "Satan" and all of the embarrassment that Steve had inside him disappeared. The look on his face became sad and also angry.

It never failed, the soldier always felt like he was still at the chess table with Mr. Obidiah Stane. Even long after his death, Steve hated his face. He hated his voice, he hated his name, and he hated everything that he did.

Strange stared at Steve for a moment. He looked lethal. The file name really triggered something. Strange understood but he remained silent about it. The man who gave Tony the drink did much more than that.

Strange stared at the file and then he began to speak.

"This file contains Tony's nightmares. I believe Hoggoth himself can guide us to Tony once we're in. Then, we can figure out who has been trying to put me to sleep. Ready?"

"I'm ready. Let's do this." Steve didn't hesitate. He listened and responded immediately. The two of them entered the file and everything around them turned black. It was quite haunting.

Steve kept his eyes peeled. The soldier expected something to jump out at him at any moment. As they wandered into the realm of Tony's nightmares, Dr. Strange kept noticing the changes in light. To the sorcerer's left, a warm orange glow would almost bleed it's way through the darkness. The color would fade to green and then slip back to the warm glow.

"That could be Hoggoth's energy."

Strange pointed toward the light source and Steve gave a look. His focus was on something else. Below them and very far off in the distance, Steve saw a table.

"And, that creepy table all on it's lonesome would be?" Steve pointed at that and Strange focused on it. He encountered the table when he first hunted for Tony. That was not a good lead.

"The man that gave him a drink at some point in his life lives over there. Tony calls him Obi. That's a dead end. I already looked over there Steve. Follow me." Strange refused to acknowledge that part of Tony's memory. That would breath life into the nightmare and continue it's pulse.

Strange was beginning to understand. As for Steve?

The soldier wanted to head down there and slam someone's face against a table. He glared down at it and forced himself to head upward. It felt like they were swimming. He used his energy to head up and he flew beside Strange again.

The two of them approached the area that had the only form of light. Strange looked around and he began to feel an energy that made his skin feel an inch tighter. His arms drew in closer to his body and he suddenly felt protective.

Steve was right at his side. He watched Strange bring his hands up to his chest. He uttered an incantation and the glow from his astral form disappeared.

His clothing that he wore when he wanted to become human again changed. His dark blue tunic and pants formed over him and that cloak appeared.

Stephen Strange was physically present in the realm. He felt like it was time to meet the person or thing that wanted to put him to sleep. He offered himself up as bait.

"I'm going to pull some energy from you at some point Steve. I don't think it's a good idea to have you physically here right now. If something happens, I'll send you back to your body and you can return with Wong. Got it?"

Steve gave a nod. He had no idea what was in store for them all. Strange looked ready to fight. His vigor was raised to an extremely high level after he felt that energy. That was some true darkness, and it needed to be taken out.

Strange re-adjusted his hands and prepared another incantation. At that moment, they were in Tony's mind. Strange understood that they needed to head to another level. He inhaled and Steve watched his every move.

"I invoke the host of Hoggoth. Clear the path to the nightmare realm."

He spoke out into the darkness and that orange glow became brighter. Steve had to bring his hand up to his eyes. The light became very bright, and the illuminated space highlighted a small staircase.

It was quite far from their location, and it looked like the sand colored staircase lead to nothing. It just went down.

The light around the stairs began to fade. It seemed like they didn't have much time. Strange and Steve headed toward the stairs. They hauled ass because the light was fading at a fast rate.

The two of them almost reached their destination, but the path was immediately cut off. Something black was hurled in their direction. Dr. Strange stopped as fast as he could and he actually held his arm up to protect Steve.

Someone actually protected... Steve? The soldier had never really experienced that in all of his days on planet earth. His eyes opened wide. He was seriously shocked.

The soldier didn't expect that. He looked at the sorcerer's arm and his protective stance.

That black object flew back from the source in the opposite direction. They were attacked and they could barely see who or what launched the object.

"Let me see your sling ring. Quickly." Strange opened his hand and Steve looked at the sorcerer. He still wore his sling ring, but he was in his astral form. Steve was a little confused.

Did it still work?

Steve handed the item over and they both kept their guard up. Strange took the astral form of the sling ring and he activated the mirror dimension around Steve. He locked his astral form in it.

"I need you to stay in there Steve. I'll explain later." Strange was very strategic. He couldn't have any of Steve's power used until it got to a certain point. The mirror dimension closed around Steve and he tried to break out of it.

He didn't want to be in there. He wanted to help Strange fight. It was very odd for the soldier to stand on the sidelines. He didn't understand.

The mirror dimension was still foreign to him as well. He knew that without the sling ring he wasn't able to leave. He watched Strange and the soldier began to scan his eyes around him for the threat.

That object was hurled back toward Strange. He conjured up an enormous shield. It acted as his protection and also served as a giant flashlight. It shot that black object back and the two men stood in disbelief.

Both of their jaws officially dropped. That object was a shield. A black shield and it was caught by a version of Steve that sometimes haunted Tony in his sleep.

When Steve was under Hydra's control, he appeared before Tony in a black suit. The Steve Rogers that they both looked at was the one that broke Tony in two.

The memory, the impact of that shield, and the fight that broke out at the Stark home haunted Tony. Before either of them could process the situation, the nightmare version of Steve began to attack Strange.

Attacking the sorcerer was the only thing that he had on his mind.

"Christ."

Strange backed up as that shield collided against his magical form of defense. Steve watched himself launch an attack. He had his hands pressed against the walls of the mirror dimension and he observed. When Strange's magic shield disappeared so he could move or fight back, it became completely dark.

Strange had a solution for that. He flew upward and stared down at the nightmare version of Steve. He looked filled with rage and actually hateful. Strange didn't know it, but what surfaced in the Hydra controlled version of Steve was actually years and years of sadness and anger that was finally unleashed.

The betrayed soldier gave Strange no time for tricks. He kept on him regardless of the sorcerer's location. If Strange flew up, Steve would jump upward and grab that cloak or attempt to punch him in the face. Strange blocked each attack that came his way. He held up that shield with one hand and he managed to strike the nightmare Steve once with his closed fist.

For Strange, that was a huge accomplishment. Steve Rogers was much better at hand to hand combat. He had learned so much from Steve, but don't tell him that.

The nightmare Steve used all his weight and he returned that punch to the face. He cracked Strange a good one. The sorcerer saw a few stars. That cloak pulled him backward. It protected him and Strange brought the top of his wrist up to his busted lip.

He licked at the wound and went back in for more. He flew upward again. A half of a second layer, that soldier was right there in his face. Strange had to use a great deal of force to knock Steve back down to the ground.

On his way down, Strange readied a spell and he burst down toward Steve. His magic shield was still drawn and held in one hand. It illuminated the area so the actual Steve was able to see.

He just stared at his nightmare self. Steve knew exactly what he was thinking and how he wanted to handle the sorcerer. The other soldier stood tall and studied the movements of Strange. The sorcerer was flying around him over and over. He encircled Steve and the nightmare soldier gripped that shield.

He wanted to hit him at just the right moment. Steve continued to watch the sorcerer as he almost formed a whirlwind around him. The illumination from the shield grew brighter and the spinning became faster.

The dark Steve wound up the pitch and he hurled that shield as hard as he could. It connected to something. The impact was evident. A small part of the whirlwind became dark and that shield returned to it's owner. It was grabbed and thrown again.

The actual Steve continued to watch the show. His breath intake quickened and he forced himself to blink. He had never really seen the powers that Dr. Strange had to offer. They fought briefly for real, they sparred often at the Kamar-taj. But what Steve witnessed was Stephen Strange actually in danger and so it was the first time the soldier got to see his true strength.

What the actual Steve Rogers saw next was something that he would never forget. Another part of that whirlwind was hit with the shield. It went dark on one side and it finally slowed down.

Steve's mouth opened wide. There were suddenly ten, no ...fifteen different forms of Dr. Strange. Each one held up a shield and that was why the place was so lit up. They all cast an orange bolt of energy toward the nightmare Steve's direction and it wrapped the soldier up tight.

They all did the exact same thing. They pulled the energy cord in toward their chests and tightened the grip. The nightmare Steve screamed and was almost brought down to his knees. He stood strong and held his stance. If they pulled anymore, Strange knew that it would begin to slice into him. Pieces of a very dark Steve Rogers would be all over the place.

It was truly surreal. The dark soldier was physically present. Strange was trying to figure out how that was possible. The soldier extended his body. He was attempting to flex outward and break his way out of that magical grip.

Strange was not going to allow that. A green glow appeared before one of the sorcerer's many forms.

"Vapors of Valtorr, hold him fast." Strange spoke out an incantation and the dark version of Steve was frozen in place. His feet locked up first. His ability to move completely disappeared and his body slowly began to turn grey.

Dr. Strange turned him to stone. He locked the soldier up entirely with the powerful spell. All the different versions of Strange returned to the host and the sorcerer looked in the direction he thought the real Steve was located.

The actual Steve heard a deep laugh. He looked to his left and he tried to find the source. Strange was obviously being watched.

"Steve, you can follow me in the mirror dimension. The stairs are still in the light so, let's go." Strange spoke out into the dark parts of Tony's mind. Steve heard the sorcerer and he followed after him.

He saw that cloak as it flipped around. It whipped at a rapid rate and Strange disappeared down the stairs. Steve kept up and he followed as fast as he could.

He headed down the stairs and Strange led the way. Another step appeared as soon as it was reached. Out of all the things that Steve Rogers had seen in his life, where he currently was at took the cake.

They travelled that way for a very long time. Step after step formed before them. Steve glanced behind him as he flew and he couldn't believe it. The steps behind him were nowhere to be seen. He looked ahead and saw nothing but growing steps.

It felt like they weren't going anywhere. It was INSANEEEEE. The soldier was completely out of his comfort zone. The mystic arts and distant realms were friggen crazy.

The stairs finally stopped. Steve watched Stephen Strange. That dark energy that he felt before was greatly amplified. The sorcerer looked around him and he waited.

He was the bait, and he was physically present. Strange wasn't asleep but he finally made it to the nightmare realm.

"Tony is in here somewhere. And so is my new best friend. Keep your eyes peeled Steve, I will bring you out soon."

Strange needed Steve to stay exactly where he was. The soldier that felt stuck inside the mirror dimension just slowly nodded his head. He officially had cold chills at that point.

He wanted to find Tony and get the hell out of there.

* * *

Chapter End:

Thanks for readingggg. More to come.


	33. Nightmare (Part 3)

Chapter 33: Riposa Ora (Rest Now) Chapters: Nightmare (Part Three)

* * *

Tony felt like he was in some sort of void. He was in a seated position. But, his body was almost entirely submersed in water.

He stared down at the water. It was pitch black. It felt a little on the thicker side as well. Tony brought his hand up to the surface. He lifted it up high and he watched it trail it's way off his hand and down his arm.

Tony tried to think. His mind and his mouth weren't working any longer. He wanted to tell whoever brought him to that creepy place a few things. First off, it was extremely cold and his mind felt heavy.

He also felt like he was somehow vacuum sealed. That was the worst of it. Tony's eyes could function. He used them frequently and he looked around all the time. He only heard a few sounds. Behind him, he heard the many different sounds that came from a horse.

The creepy horse behind him would whinny, or neigh every so often and distract Tony from his attempts to form an escape plan. The horse would also stomp around and make sounds with it's hooves. Or, it would exhale through it's nostrils every five seconds.

Tony wanted to tell that horse to shut the hell up. It was seriously buggin.

He couldn't do anything. He could only move his arms and shift his position. Tony felt like he had been marinating in that dark soup for centuries.

"Tony is in here somewhere. And so is my new best friend. Keep your eyes peeled Steve, I will bring you out soon."

Tony heard a voice. A very soft and unique voice that only belonged to Dr. Strange. He wanted that douchebag wizard to get him out of thereeee. Tony's eyes looked in every direction. The sounds that came from the horse of doom disappeared and everything became silent.

The loudest sounds were now in Tony's mind. He was receiving instructions and his body began to rise out of the water. Tony stood up but it was almost as if he was pulled up by strings. Like a little marionette, the puppet danced. He heard the instructions and Tony closed his eyes.

He reopened them and took a moment to stare down at the water. He saw his reflection. It rippled and waved around over the surface of the water. Tony stared at his reflection for a long while. That vacuum sealed feeling he had began to amplify. His skin was slowly covered and he heard the sound of metal. It gently clinked together over his fingers and it formed over his face.

Strange was approximately a hundred feet away from Tony. He had no idea that he was that close but he could feel him in the area. Steve was unable to see him as well. The illumination from Strange's shield only covered so much distance.

The sorcerer expanded it and hunted for any sort of advancement. He knew that they had truly made it to the realm of nightmares. All they could see was darkness.

"I think you have been waiting for me? Well, I'm here. What do you want?"

Strange decided to send his voice out as far as it would reach. Wong took Strange through his very long list of current enemies that were hellbent on destroying the Sorcerer Supreme.

The controller of the dream and nightmare dimension was in the direct center of the list. He had no documented official name, but he was referred to as Nightmare.

Or, in other cultures, you could call the ruler of the nightmare realm Alptraum, Painajainen, Mareridt, Nachtmerrie, Luupainaja, or a million other colorful names.

Steve heard that laugh again. He stared in the direction where he thought it came from. A green glow began to surface. It pushed it's way through the dark void at a very slow pace.

It began to get bigger. Strange stared in the direction of the light as well and he waited.

"You are a fiery new Sorcerer Supreme. We will have fun together, you'll see."

Strange finally received a response. The voice seemed to slither. It sounded deep, and behind the voice he could hear a low growl. Strange felt like he had heard the voice before. He began to remember something from when he was younger.

He remembered something that absolutely terrified him. He couldn't remember if he heard the voice on the television or what, but the voice brought the memory back.

It was the exact same voice and Strange couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was. Steve did not have the same memory as Strange. He heard the voice as well, but for him it sounded completely different.

For Steve, the voice sounded like his pissed off father. He remembered being in fear around the house. He'd hide in his room and try to drown out that voice.

Steve almost rolled his eyes. He understood the game that was being played immediately. The soldier was not afraid and he just wanted the source of the voice to show him a face.

"This is my world. I want you to be clear of that fact. As you increase your powers above, I increase my powers below. One day, you and I will meet in the middle and I will expand my reach."

Nightmare gave the only real opponent he had his objective. His plan was to cross over. He intended to take over the human realm and enslave the people above.

Slowly, bit by bit, his powers had grown. Nightmare was now able to pluck certain humans into his realm entirely. He was very close to showing Strange exactly what that meant.

"I understand why you want to expand. Your world is a total dump."

Strange lit up another shield. Both of his hands were covered and he sent some additional energy toward them. The glow from the shields increased and it illuminated more of the space.

He could see a silhouette. A figure stood in the darkness and Strange swallowed everything down. The skills and abilities that were documented about Nightmare didn't give him much.

He thought about attacking him, but he wasn't sure if a direct attack was a wise idea. Strange sized up the situation and the voice became a little louder. Everyone that was present heard laughter. Nightmare thought that Strange's response was amusing.

"My world only looks the way you perceive it. You're a young Sorcerer Supreme, and still very wet behind the ears. I'm introducing myself to you as a kind gesture. I'm right here. Can you see?"

That green light picked up. It faded to a brighter shade and the figure was even more illuminated. Strange remained exactly where he was. He thought for a moment that it was time to bring Steve out. The sorcerer changed his mind when the silhouette became a little more clear.

It wasn't time yet. Strange waited and the voice filled the space again.

"Hesitant? I'll get things started for you. Here's your first lesson. In the world above, you have humans that experience very vivid and delicious dreams. Those are my favorite. I can bring them to me entirely. I pluck them from their beds and enjoy them, like a snack."

Nightmare lit up the space between Stephen Strange and the figure that was in the dark. The sorcerer looked upon something gold. It stepped toward him and the actual image registered in his mind.

Steve saw what it was. He actually saw WHO it was and he brought his hands up to the wall of the mirror dimension again. Tony stood at a far distance from Strange and he wore his gold Mandarin armor.

"The Ancient One found the perfect host for Hoggoth. I know she searched for a very long time."

Luckily for Nightmare, the chosen host had very vivid dreams. He pulled Tony in completely when he first became accessible to him. Nightmare intended to use Tony until he took his very last breath.

His instructions were very clear. Tony only had a certain amount of time to get something done. When his time ran out, Nightmare no longer had any use for him. He didn't want the Vishanti to align with anymore hosts.

An actual alignment between a capable human and Hoggoth was a very bad thing. Nightmare did not want to subject his realm to another version of the tiger's reign.

He needed to kill the host. Nightmare fully intended to torment the new Sorcerer Supreme by doing exactly that.

He was the true ruler of that dimension, but he could not affect the humans that were awake. He was working on that. That was one of his many objectives. Far off in the distance, Nightmare flicked his wrist. That action sent his puppet in Strange's direction. Tony's countdown had officially begun and he actually felt the reality of the situation rise over his feet.

Tony was conscious but he was not in control. His body was being used like a puppet and Nightmare pulled the strings. He knew every move that Tony could do. He knew every attack that his suit could make. Nightmare had a hold on Tony for a very long time, and no one was ever aware.

Dr. Strange closed his eyes. He knew that Tony had to travel a bit of a distance to get to him. Stephen Strange honestly did not want to see Tony in that moment. He didn't want to fight with him.

A while ago, the idea of fighting with the brunette was an everyday thing. He wanted to put Tony Stark in his proper place. Strange wanted him to stay in his lane and just do what he was told. Now, the sorcerer opened his eyes and he saw that gold suit.

It hurt his heart. He readied his shields and welcomed the attack with a deep sadness. When Steve mastered his magic shield, Strange considered Steve Rogers to be a triple threat. He was superior in so many ways.

But, if the Tony Stark that chose his own fate years ago finally decided to step into the game?

He was much more than a triple threat. Strange came to that realization as soon as he dodged one of Tony's many attacks. He possessed the power of the Mandarin. He now had the power of Hoggoth and the mystic arts. Stark had his Nano-tech and that very advanced armor within him. And, he always had his very high level of intelligence.

He was very quick on his feet and a dangerous trick was up every single figurative sleeve. With the help of Nightmare, Tony was able to really do some damage and unleash every skill he had in the book.

He actually was listening when he trained with Steve. Tony did pay attention when he got water poured over his head by Wong. His ability to multitask was incomprehensible for most folks. He retained every word that Wong said to him and he still managed to check out those two sexy apple twins. That was the way he was, and that was the way he would always be.

Tony dodged that bolt of magical energy that Strange conjured up. He set his sights on two objects. The wizard prick wore a powerful cloak, and a powerful amulet.

"TONY. Don't tell me that this showboat ...nightmare freak has some sort of a control over you." Strange smiled and he dodged Tony's advance. The sorcerer seriously laughed.

Tony heard what he said. He looked at that smile and he knew that he was running out of time. His legs became cold. He felt his ice cold fate rise up just above his knees. Tony couldn't fight with Nightmare. The control was entirely with the puppeteer. The skills of his suit and his body were being manipulated and all he could do was watch Strange fight back.

Tony's eyes and mind focused on the amulet and the cloak again. That wasn't his doing. Nightmare forced him to focus because he was preparing to attack.

"Not you Tony. I can't imagine anyone in any universe being able to control someone like you."

Strange spoke again and he managed to get a hold of that suit. His words broke Tony's concentration. Strange didn't know it but, the more he spoke the more the actual Tony listened.

Nightmare didn't want to hear any of his talk. He forced Tony to focus on the two items again.

Those items were part of the physical world. They were technically amplified trinkets. Tony gave into the will of the puppeteer and was forced to center his focus on them. He broke out of Strange's hold on him and he clenched his fist. The ring that amplified his psionic energy began to glow. He used it and pulled Strange closer to him.

That action was exactly what he did with Thanos a long time ago. Tony didn't want to hurt him. Tears began to fill his eyes and he became afraid.

He didn't want to do the same thing to him. Tony felt his fate touch his stomach. He couldn't look down. He wanted to see what was rising inside his suit.

Tony already knew what it was. He stared at that prick face wizard instead. That was all he could do.

"I just got a small glimpse of what you have actually survived. That says to me that he couldn't possibly have a hold on you. You're just playing games with me. Wake up Tony."

Strange spoke AGAIN. His words immediately caused a rift between Tony's mind and Nightmare's control. It made Tony hesitate beneath that armor. His eyes locked onto that cocky smile.

Stephen Strange was friggen cute.

A beam of light charged through Strange's amulet. That magic struck Tony's suit and the sorcerer knocked him back. It caused Nightmare to make a loud sound off in the distance. It was a deep angered hiss. He got back to work and tried to pull the sorcerer in again. Tony was actually grateful for that attack. It meant that he had less time.. but..

Steve was losing his damn mind. He wanted to get over to them. He tried to break through the wall of the mirror dimension. Nothing he did worked. Steve yelled for Strange to let him out. The soldier knew that he was not heard.

THAT WAS SOME SERIOUS BULLSHIT. Steve was so beyond pissed.

Strange needed to make sure that Tony was actually safe before he tapped into Steve's strength. It was too soon at that point because he wasn't sure if he was fighting with the actual Tony, or with a Tony that was in a dream.

Nightmare told him that he could bring humans into the dimension that had vivid dreams. Tony definitely had those. In that suit Tony was able to break through his shield and stop his spells.

Strange felt like his window of opportunity to use Steve was slipping.

He jumped back and put his hands on the amulet. Nightmare intended to de-materialize his cloak and the Eye of Agamotto.

The demon smiled. Tony's chest was ice cold. His fate had reached his chest at that point and Tony was seconds away from freaking out.

"Tony, I admire you so much. I know Steve feels the exact same way.."

Stephen Strange glanced over in the direction where Steve Rogers was. He felt him and he knew that the soldier could hear him. Strange had something that he really needed to confess. He turned back to Tony and he just ... let him have it.

"There really isn't anyone else out there that inspires me as much as you do. Seriously. There is no one but you. You make me laugh and, I really want you to die half of the time. But ..this is insane and you really need to stop allowing this loser to control you. It's pretty embarrassing."

Strange said all of that and he closed his eyes again. He wanted to say so much more but...

He looked over where Steve was again and then the sorcerer flew upward. Nightmare tried to manipulate that suit again. He powered up Tony's ring, but nothing happened.

Tony heard every word and something that he said caused him to break. Tony had tears in his eyes and that kinda didn't help his situation. He stared at that fucking wizard and he felt his ice cold fate as it filled up around his neck.

He refused to hurt him. Tony decided that he would rather die than be the cause of Stephen Strange's death. You spared me, so I'll spare you. If Tony had the ability to speak, that's what he would have said.

Nightmare considered Tony to be completely useless at that point. He sat back and waited for him to take his last breath.

He couldn't affect the Sorcerer Supreme on his own, the bastard was AWAKE. He needed to manipulate others in order to get his goals accomplished. Nightmare was so frustrated with the limitations to his realm.

He had one silver lining. It was something that always kept him moving forward. Nightmare was unable to die. He existed no matter what.

Strange broke open the mirror dimension and Steve emerged from within it. That gold armor remained silent and still. Steve immediately had a bad feeling. He approached the suit just as Strange readied a spell.

"By the power of the omnipotent Oshtur, disperse the evil from this realm. Cleanse it and make it new." He spoke out the incantation and Steve was frozen in place.

The soldier gasped as that whirlwind feeling within him began to increase. Steve looked down at his chest. An energy he had never felt before surged out from within him.

It felt seismic. It just pulsed out at a rapid rate and the entire world that Nightmare had built was purified. Everything that was dark became lit up. Any energy that was evil evaporated and dispersed.

Steve couldn't believe it. At that point they had mastered what they could conjure on a small scale. They hadn't even touched their powers with the Vishanti. Strange looked around for any trace of Nightmare.

He saw nothing around them and he locked his focus on Tony's suit.

Nightmare was gone. He could not be purified or killed. He simply had to exist and that was that.

If the Sorcerer Supreme and his happy little team found a way to end all dreaming and sleeping... then, Nightmare officially had a problem.

No, he simply teleported to a different location and he watched the Vishanti trio by different means. He sat upon his faithful horse and watched those two victorious heroes. He watched them just like he looked into a human's dream.

He smiled and waited for them to come to the realization that the host of Hoggoth took his very last breath.

Tony's suit filled up completely with that black water. Nightmare knew that the chosen successor had some horrible memories as he grew up. He kept them locked up and tucked away beneath all of his shiny titles.

Those memories were connected to an event were someone very special in his life died from drowning.

Stephen Strange used to have nightmares about it. Long before he was ever geared up to become the Sorcerer Supreme.

The sorcerer did absolutely everything that he possibly could to save his sister.

Oh... Nightmare couldn't contain his joy. He knew that he would rebuild his world. It would take him some time.

Until then, all the humans would have nothing but magical, beautiful, and sunshine filled dreams. Maybe a human or two would get that dream promotion while they slept. Maybe, one of the humans would finally get the girl. Or, a pretty dream pony. He tried to think about all the bullshit people dreamt of in happy dreams. The thought of that made him sick.

He continued to watch the show and his horse whinnied into the brightly lit space.

* * *

Chapter End:

Thanks again for reading! Feedback is always loved and appreciated.


	34. Shine On You Crazy Diamond (Part 1)

Chapter 34: Riposa Ora (Rest Now) Chapters: Shine On You Crazy Diamond (Part One)

* * *

"Something is wrong."

Steve brought that suit down to what appeared to be a ground. Nothing in that purified space resembled reality. Dr. Strange agreed with Steve and they both set Tony on his back.

There were no sounds and no movement from him whatsoever. Steve gripped the face plate of that gold suit and he forced it open. With just a fraction of his might, he jerked that mask from Tony's face and he tossed it aside.

The dark water poured out and the two men were brought down to their knees. Tony's eyes were closed. He held his breath for as long as he could, but ultimately he suffocated within his suit and his body failed to function.

His heart came to a stop.

Dr. Strange reacted immediately. He tried to get the rest of that suit off of his body. He needed to clear it from him and start the process of resuscitation.

"Get him out of this thing. There is still time." He kept his composure for a short moment. He couldn't break open the suit. Strange sat back and Steve took over. He broke it open. Piece by piece, the soldier opened Tony's shell. Steve became overwhelmed the moment he saw that his chest was missing a glow.

The arc reactor was not lit. His eyes filled with tears and Strange got in his way. Steve took a seat. He was horrified immediately. Tony looked drained and.. dead.

That was obviously an illusion. Steve forced himself to believe that it was all a joke. Strange immediately maneuvered Tony's head. He positioned him properly to begin giving him CPR. The sorcerer started with his chest. He brought the palm of his hand just above Tony's heart and he felt the arc reactor.

That unit powered his heart. Right? The mechanism was in the way. He worked out the mechanics of it in his mind. If he pumped on that reactor he assumed that it would just become further lodged into his chest cavity.

That was not a good plan. He had to get that heart pumping by using a different method. Strange activated his sling ring and disappeared from Steve's sight.

The doctor took only a moment. He broke into the supply room of his old work and returned to Tony in less than a minute. He knew exactly what he was looking for, and where it was.

Steve wasn't even able to exhale. Strange was back so fast and he got to work on clearing the path for Tony to begin breathing.

Strange stole an emergency defibrillator kit. It had everything that he needed to bring him back. The sorcerer returned to Tony and estimated that he had been technically dead for more almost five minutes.

Strange opened that AED kit up quick. He looked briefly at the Pink Floyd shirt that he gave Tony as a gift. He didn't hesitate. Strange gripped the collar and tore that shirt down the center. He exposed his chest and got to work.

"I'm going to clear his airway first and then give him a defibrillation shock." He prepared Steve because the soldier was clearly in shock. Steve didn't want to get in the way, but he also wanted to do something that would help.

Dr. Strange put something in Tony's mouth. It was too much for Steve. Tony's lips and face looked blue and Steve had to cover his eyes.

"I can't do a typical resuscitation. That thing in his chest might do more harm than good." He just kept talking to Steve. It calmed Strange down and actually kept him focused.

"That arc reactor seriously needs to kick some rocks." It needed to go. Strange intended to talk to Tony about it at some point. He was not going to allow Nightmare to beat him. History would not be repeating itself for Stephen Strange on that day. No sir.

Once he cleared the path to his lungs and pushed some air into him, he sat up and readied the defibrillator. He placed everything where it needed to be and he moved back.

They couldn't touch his body when he received the shock. Strange informed Steve of that fact as they both watched Tony's body move upward with the electric current. Tony was shocked and that arc reactor burst into action. They both saw it spark on. It flickered a few times and they both dropped their jaws.

"Ok, maybe it can stay." Strange spoke out again and he started to check Tony's pulse. He felt a pulse in the vein and Strange almost burst into tears. Within seconds, Tony's body reacted to the shock. The first thing they needed to do for him was get rid of all that black liquid.

"Help me turn him on his side." Strange removed the pads from Tony's chest and he slowly began to remove what was inside his throat. He moved back for a moment and Steve came into view.

The two of them gently turned Tony on his side. They turned Tony toward them so they could monitor what was going on with him. His mouth began to move and it seemed like he wanted to mumble something. He was conscious but his eyes would not open. Tony was not open for business at that point.

His body slowly began to establish it's normal functions. His pulse returned, his heart began to beat, and his lungs wanted to receive some air. When his body made it to it's side, he immediately began to cough everything out. His coughing turned into him throwing up everything within him.

He thought that his guts were coming out of his body. Tony thought that he puked out his stomach and his soul. They both heard him inhale his first breath. Some color began to return to his face.

Tony wasn't able to focus at all. He kept trying to spit out all of that gross black liquid. He wanted to throw up again, and the area around him was an epic mess.

He felt someone close to him. Someone said something. The perspiration was wiped off of his face and Tony slowly inhaled that precious oxygen. Steve and Strange both backed up. Once he was able to breathe they both gave him some space to come out of that state.

Parts of Strange's cloak was covered in that thick... dark... puke. Steve's pants were also a mess. WHAT A FRIGGEN MESS. They both were delighted that Tony was alive.. but.. yuck.

Tony could hear the apple twins. He gripped one of their arms and he held onto the other one's leg.

The leg belonged to Steven R. He recognized that calf muscle, somehow. He knew that the arm belonged to Stephen S. He could feel the straps of his wizard garbs as he gently gripped them both. His voice was hoarse. Tony managed to speak out into the area.

"Where are we?"

"Disneyland. No more talking. Just breathe." Strange sarcastically answered and he had to busy himself immediately. He felt Tony's grip on his arm and it made him feel.. stuff.

The sorcerer moved even further back and he began to pack up what he stole from the hospital. He also scanned around the area for Nightmare.

FUCK. YOU.

That was Strange's thought as he looked around. How evil could that thing be? He listened to Tony cough again and he glanced in his direction. Steve moved in and Strange heard him explain to Tony that he wanted to take him home.

His voice was soft and because of it, Tony felt safe. Steve began to clean up Tony's face and he tried to do something with his crazy hair. Strange just watched. Steve was so warm and so friendly. Strange stared at him for a moment longer and then he dropped his focus down to his hands. An idea came to his head.

"We can't let him fall asleep. Nightmare really has it out for me so, he's most likely going to try something again." His Nightmare world was purified so..

Strange honestly didn't know exactly what that meant. He knew that the combination between Oshtur and Steve Rogers made those techniques insanely powerful. He was able to purify an entire realm with zero effort. Strange thought that it might have exhausted Steve to exert that heavy amount of energy. He was wrong. It had no affect on Steve whatsoever.

That was a spectacular discovery. Strange was glad to learn that lesson. He also took note that Steve was no longer in his astral form. That had to have been Oshtur's doing. Once the spell was cast and Steve used the power of Oshtur, Strange assumed that his physical body entered the realm.

Tony gave an exhausted sigh. He liked the idea of going home. His eyes kept slipping closed and everything was kind of a blur. He felt Steve beside him and that made Tony smile. He wanted the soldier to get even closer to him. Tony wanted to friggen snuggle up and go to sleep.

"That must have been some insane dream you took me to, wizard." Tony spoke out loud. His voice sounded horrible and his comment made Steve and Stephen look at each other. What he said was a bit, odd.

The sorcerer ignored it and he activated his sling ring. He took Tony and Steve back to the Kamar-taj. They set down their roots in the middle of the room where the Ancient One often gave him council. Strange began to pace and he sent his cloak off to his room.

"Steve, I have an idea. After we're all cleaned up ...I'll tell you." Strange looked upon Tony for a moment longer. His hands felt strained for some reason as he stood there. Strange clenched his hands and rubbed both of his thumbs over the skin. Steve looked at the sorcerer and then responded.

"Sounds good. I'm going to get Tony changed into some new clothing and fed. He just puked his guts out after all. We'll meet you back here." Steve broke open the rest of the Mandarin armor. He broke it all the way down Tony's body and he lifted him out of the shell. All of the broken pieces remained on the floor and Steve headed out.

He took Tony all the way to his bedroom and Strange just watched them leave. Tony absolutely could not go to sleep. No way.

The sorcerer slowly headed to his own room. He made a detour and checked in with Wong on the way. He explained the situation and then migrated to his bedroom. The sorcerer closed the door slowly and walked into the space.

Tony locked his arms around Steve's shoulders. He felt that crisp clean shirt in his grip and he began to twist it around in one of his hands. Each breath he took in was suddenly so precious to him. He inhaled the familiar smell of that shirt as they both entered the bedroom.

Steve's scent friggen warmed him up. Tony always felt insane when he had those thoughts, but...he warmed up immediately. Tony heard that crappy shower turn on and he felt his feet touch the floor.

He had no shoes on. Tony had no socks on. He pried his eyes open and he looked down at his legs. Tony had his red shorts on, no underwear, and a ripped open shirt. The shirt came into focus. Steve was in the process of getting undressed. He watched Tony carefully because he didn't want him to fall down.

Tony stared at that ripped shirt. His heart began to hurt and his breath intake increased. He picked the shirt up on one side. Stephen's gift. The wizard prick gave him a gift and Tony let go of the shirt. He brought his hands up to his eyes and he covered them. His mind immediately felt overwhelmed.

"I thought he gave me this shirt in a dream. Steve, I'm so confused." Tony gently spoke because his voice was almost gone. Everything he said sounded raspy and rough. He tried to process and work out all the times when he was awake or asleep. His mind was on overload within two seconds. Steve approached him and he stopped him. Tony needed to relax so he pulled those hands away from his face. The soldier gently pushed that shirt over Tony's shoulders. He didn't pay any attention to the shirt. It was ripped down the center so, Steve just tossed it aside.

"Don't think about any of that stuff right now Tony. You need to focus on taking a shower. I'll help you." He touched Tony's red shorts. Tony looked down at them and he allowed Steve to take them off.

Tony didn't listen. In his mind he still tried to work everything out. They both got in the shower and Tony just hugged Steve closer to him. The water streamed between them and Steve reached toward the dark wall for some soap. They didn't have much. Steve's breath hitched in his throat because Tony pulled Steve close to him and he started to kiss his neck.

He died. Tony knew that he technically died and all he wanted to do was hold Steve close. Steve closed his eyes and he gave into the touch. His hands roamed over Tony's hips and he drew that body in as close as it could get. They both just stared at separate things for a long while and held each other.

It was a traumatic day, and they both were lost in their thoughts. Tony stared at the wall of the shower, and Steve stared at Tony's shoulder. They remained that way for a while and then the two of them leaned in. They started to kiss. Steve was so afraid that he lost Tony. He saw his face and it clearly indicated that he... died.

That was too much. Steve's heart really began to hurt so he channeled that emotion into a kiss. Tony received that kiss and he handed it back to Steve with the same amount of emotion.

He was just with Stephen Strange. Tony was realizing that he was with him in actual reality and not in a dream. That was a huge problem for Tony. Steve had Tony pressed against the shower wall and Tony could tell that something sexual was about to go down between them.

Death kinnnnndaaaaaaaa brought that out of people. And, they both were in a mood. Tony gasped against Steve as their kiss subsided. Tony felt a little lifted up. Oh, it was happening between them and something in his mind kept distracting him. He felt like he needed to confess something to Steve.

"I thought it was a dream."

Tony confessed the easy part and Steve looked him over. The soldier was gripping on Tony's beautiful skin and he blinked a few times. The subject matter confused him. He assumed it had something to do with Dr. Strange. Tony felt guilty. He had a sad expression on his face and he still held onto that confusion.

It kinda killed the vibe. Steve stepped backward and he looked at Tony's face. Steve knew that Tony was intimate with the sorcerer...they spoke about it when Tony told him his plan.

Now, Steve was the one that was confused.

"I've been doing the math Steve. Nightmare has had me in his weird world for a pretty long time. He used me, like a lens. I think...the last time I was physically present in my body and in my mind was when Dr. Strange showed up at the apartment. He was all in a huff, pissed off because I time traveled and visited the older Steve. He took me into my own dream, and I didn't technically come back."

Tony remained with Nightmare. Nightmare was gearing up for that showdown and he needed Tony to execute his plan. He understood it clearly. Every now and then he'd tap back into his body. His body was always physically there. But, everything he did seemed like he was in a dream.

The mood between them definitely disappeared. Steve just grabbed the soap again and he treated the shower like an actual shower. The soldier wanted to understand what Tony was saying to him. It didn't make any sense. He lathered up the soap and started to clean their skin.

"What are you saying Tony? A bunch of things have happened since then. He showed up at the apartment, we aligned with the Vishanti, and we learned all of that stuff. You were there, you were not asleep."

"Steve, I was asleep. I didn't really return with Strange. I don't know how to explain it to you. I was asleep but, I was also able to observe myself. I was on the roof of the Kamar-taj, just watching and waiting."

Tony stood beneath the stream and he slowly put it all together. Steve still held that adorable look of extreme confusion. Tony gave Steve a kiss and he continued to talk out what he was putting together.

"Nightmare is very smart. He used my body and got many things accomplished. His whole plan was to break down the "Sorcerer Supreme" and create a weakness. My body learned new skills and became stronger at the same time. All of that really happened to me physically. But, I was viewing it as a dream."

It wasn't something that Steve or Tony could really comprehend. The only explanation he could imagine was Tony's body being a shell. His soul was held captive by nightmare and he observed himself from the realm of dreams.

Tony followed instructions, and he guided his body from a faraway place.

"He wanted me to bring Strange to him. Once the two of them were face to face, he thought that he could defeat Dr. Strange by using me."

Dammmmnnnn. That was vicious. That was pure friggen evil. Tony brought his hand up to his lip and he started to twist it. Every time they kissed.. Every moment of intimacy was just a notch in Nightmare's favor. It weakened Stephen Strange. It opened up his heart and made him more vulnerable.

Strange began to kiss him in the dream world. That increased the chances of a showdown with Nightmare.

"But, Strange wasn't the Sorcerer Supreme until after we aligned with the Vishanti. How could the Ancient One align you with Hoggoth if you really weren't there Tony? Don't you think she would have caught on?" That was the part that confused Steve the most.

Tony brought his shoulders upward. He had no idea what the Ancient One was able to perceive or not perceive. Tony thought he might have been in a dream right at that moment and absolutely none of it was real.

Maybe, he actually died a long time ago? HE WAS CONFUSED. Tony didn't know what was real and what wasn't any longer. He was a bit terrified. Steve understood that Tony's physical body continued to get fatigued. Everyone kept tabs on him because he was sleeping, but Tony wasn't getting any rest. That made sense to Steve if he was consciously somewhere else the whole time.

Maybe, Nightmare controlled his body? Or maybe, Tony had a nightmare version of himself in there? STEVE REALLY DIDN'T KNOW. All they did know was, Tony's mind was never at rest. The rest of it didn't make any sense to the soldier.

He turned off the shower. As the water ceased, one thought began to nag in his mind.

"Do you think Strange has figured all of this out?" Steve knew that Strange developed some pretty strong feelings for Tony. That was very obvious. Tony looked at Steve's face and he began to chew on his bottom lip.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure his behavior will answer that." Tony made an assumption. He decided to keep the assumption to himself, but he knew that if Strange acted a certain way toward him then... he definitely knew that Tony wasn't really present.

He was only truly present with him when Strange entered the dream world. Tony was only there when they spoke together, or when they shared a kiss on that roof. Whatever happened between them in Tony's physical body was done by Nightmare's manipulation. Tony observed it from the roof of the Kamar-taj and processed it...like it was a dream.

Steve and Tony changed their clothing. They got dressed in their training garments and Tony wandered back into the bathroom. He picked up that ripped Pink Floyd shirt and his red shorts.

Tony folded them and he set them on the sink.

He walked back over to Steve and he held his hand. Tony really wanted to because so much shit had happened. Tony wanted to apologize for the way he could get. Steve just kissed him on the forehead and the two of them embraced in the bedroom for a while longer.

Strange cleaned up his cape. He returned the AED kit to the hospital and he had a lengthy discussion with Wong. The mood at the Kamar-taj was really quiet. Wong gave him another book to read about the realm of nightmares and he informed Strange that the purification of the Nightmare dimension was kind of a big deal. It most likely spread through all the different realms like wild fire.

He was trying to cheer Strange up. It was a tremendous accomplishment for the sorcerer but his mood was quiet and somber. Strange had a few things on his mind. He wasn't in the spirit to celebrate anything. No thanks.

Strange just opened the book and he began to read.

Steve and Tony grabbed some food. They seized the rice and that weird porridge stuff. Yum. They ate and discussed the situation a bit more. Then, eventually they arrived in the room that used to belong to the Ancient One. They walked up to Wong and Strange. Steve smiled at them and spoke first.

"You had a plan in mind?"

He addressed his question to Strange. The sorcerer began to nod and he closed the book that he had in his hands. He glanced over at Tony for only a moment. Stark survived another day. Strange thought about that as he stared at his hands. In the split second he took to look at Tony, he saw life flow beneath that skin.

In certain areas of his face, he could tell that it held more warmth. His cheeks were warmed up and a bit flustered. Strange assumed that it wasn't the shower that made Tony look that way.

The sorcerer closed his eyes and forced the thoughts away. He opened them with a new mindset and returned his attention back to his book.

"The two of you need to get on my level. You know that I do not sleep and you must learn that skill. Nightmare just proved that sleep is a weakness for us...so, I can freeze the time here and I will teach you to not need anymore sleep."

That was his plan. Time would be frozen for everyone else and they would increase their strength. Steve looked at Tony. Tony looked at Steve. They both looked at Strange and he just stared blankly at the words on the page. His eyes were skimming, not reading. The sorcerer's mind was elsewhere for the moment.

"That's a good plan. Groovy. Let's do it."

Tony spoke quietly with a voice that was still hoarse as hell. Strange almost looked in his direction. His head moved but he stopped and looked at Wong instead.

* * *

Chapter End:

Thanks for reading! This one was a bit of a doozy so, hopefully you were able to follow as a reader. I tried as best I could to explain the Tony/Nightmare scenario. Stay tuned for a few more.


	35. Shine On You Crazy Diamond (Part 2)

Chapter 35: Riposa Ora (Rest Now) Chapters: Shine On You Crazy Diamond (Part Two)

* * *

Baron Mordo noticed that someone entered his very dark cell. He turned his head slightly when he heard the sounds that came from the cloak of levitation.

He had a visitor, and it made Mordo smile.

"I want you to know that you were right. I was being naive." Dr. Strange froze time again on Earth. He and Wong were successfully able to teach Tony and Steve the art of never sleeping.

It took them two days on earth, which meant that two years had passed for the four of them. The two years only felt like two days. Strange wasn't entirely used to controlling time at that point but, he managed just fine. As soon as the goal of no sleep was accomplished, Strange left the group.

The sorcerer needed to be alone. And, he also needed to exchange words with Baron Mordo.

"You see? So, I should be free to leave my captivity. Right?.. Mr. Supreme."

Mordo knew that it bothered the sorcerer to be called something other than a doctor. It was a title that Stephen Strange identified with the most, and the one that he was currently the most proud of.

The incident with Nightmare changed Dr. Strange. It opened his eyes to so many things. He didn't correct Mordo or take the bait. He simply said what he needed to say and he turned to leave.

"You're not going anywhere Mordo. I can't trust you. I don't want to trust you. And, I don't need to trust you. I just wanted you to know that you got something right."

What Mordo got right would never happen again. Strange was done being naive. He was done not knowing about his enemies and he was absolutely done with..

Everything. The sorcerer left the prison and he made a stop at the top of the realm. He was greeted by Thor and the sorcerer smiled at him.

"I have a gift for you Stephen. It's for your victory over that pest and for establishing a successful alignment with the Vishanti. This is spectacular news!" Thor pulled the brooding sorcerer into a giant hug. Strange's eyes widened for a moment and he waited for the hug to cease.

Thor rejoiced and held onto Stephen for farrrrrr too long. He was eventually let go and Stephen gave him a short smile. The sorcerer looked over at his gift.

He stared at a gold box.

"Open it with the rest of your trio. It is a gift for the three of you. I'm seriously very excited. You've chosen a very good team. I used to fight alongside the Vishanti long before any of you were born." Thor had the biggest smile that Strange had ever seen.

He kinda smiled back and he picked up the box.

"Thank you. I didn't pick the team. The Ancient One did. It's great, I agree.. Those two are very powerful. Very, useful." Strange turned away and he began to head out.

"Tell them I said hello for me Stephen." Thor spoke quickly and he let the sorcerer go. He noticed that he seemed a little melancholy. His cloak didn't even float in the same manner. Thor figured it was something that Strange needed to work through. He secretly wished him the best and he turned back to his own adventures.

Strange arrived back at the Kamar-taj and he corrected what he did with time. Wong, Steve, and Tony began their movements from before and he set the gold box down on the highest surface.

In their minds, they just successfully learned the new technique. He froze them all in time immediately after that and took off. Now they all sprang back to life and they turned their focus in his direction.

They were unable to notice that Strange stopped time. Not even Wong knew when he chose to do it. But, they did notice that he had went somewhere. His cloak was back on and he brought over that gold box.

"That is from Thor. He says hello."

Strange gave a small smile and he looked over at the book that he needed to read. The other two could enjoy the gift. No thanks. He was given a list of his enemies and was given a very brief explanation about the big ones.

What happened with Nightmare took him by complete surprise. Strange wanted to read up on every friggen... thing that was on that list. Steve looked over at Tony. Tony looked over at Steve.

Wong looked at everyone, one at a time. The Sorcerer Supreme was very short with the other members of his trio. He detected that something happened.

He didn't even need magic to detect that. He knew the sorcerer pretty well and something was definitely wrong.

"Thank you for saving me Strange. I was a dead goose for sure." Tony decided to talk to him. He could tell by his body language that he knew.

Strange had to have realized that Tony wasn't technically present with him.. Tony was not present and they did some very intimate things.

"Hey, it's.. you're welcome Stark. I used to receive a paycheck for it. Did it almost everyday so.. you're welcome." He wanted to leave again. Strange was compelled to stop time and go away again.

It was very hard for him to be around them. He knew that he had to ..

Strange just wanted to read and he wanted those two to train with Wong. There was a thought.

"Wong can go over the mirror dimension with you guys when you're ready. I'm going to -"

"Don't you think the whole sling ring thing issssssss kinda dated? Old school, in need of a revamp?" Tony interrupted Dr. Wizard Douchebag Stephen Strange.

Yeah yeah yeah, he knew that Strange wanted to take off. Tony knew that it was hard for him. He exposed himself to his group and Strange was in a very vulnerable state.

Tony walked over to him. He also knew that Strange could hear his thoughts so.. Tony didn't hold them back.

"I mean, I'm the new CEO of the mystic arts weapons department. Can I change up the sling ring thing. I love the name of course. But, it's dated. Too slow, easy to lose. What do you think Strange?"

Steve formed a small smile. Tony Tony Tony. He just had a way with the people around him. Strange stood a little taller and he almost rolled his eyes.

"You'll most likely do as you please anyway. Why bother asking." Strange responded and he headed for that book.

"What if, we have each individual master the bulky lame sling rings of doom first. Then, if they are really worthy they can be sent to my evil laboratory. I can give them a more reliable sling ring, right here." Tony was TOO CLOSE to Strange.

He looked at his hand. Tony pointed at his middle finger. The sorcerer allowed the distance between them to shorten up and he thought about his clever little pitch.

"Are you trying to get that Nano-Tech garbage into the mystic arts?"

Strange almost smiled. He called it garbage because that's what it was for him. He was slightly warming up to Stark tech finding it's way into ancient artifacts and weapons. Strange felt like he was warming up to too many things. Tony smiled and he began to nod his head.

"You can't clumsily drop a sling ring, or have it taken away from you if it becomes a part of you. Once it's a part of you, then it's PART. OF. YOU. Get it?" Tony almost laughed. His smile became pretty wide.

He was tryyyyyinnnggg to give the sorcerer a clue. Everything was going to be OK. He could relax. He didn't have to be all short with them and run away to his books.

Steve got the hint. He got the hint loud and clear and he looked over at Wong.

"Wanna set up a card game? The mirror dimension can wait." It really could. Yes, the situation with Nightmare was absolutely horrible. They all knew that Strange felt the brunt of it. He felt like he actually lost against Nightmare in a sense.

They all were learning and they wanted him to stay with them. The trio felt like Agamotto was slipping away again. To combat that, they sent the tiger in. Steve almost laughed as soon as he thought of that. Then he started to cough very loudly as if that would cancel out his thoughts.

Strange actually didn't hear Steve's thoughts. He only heard Tony's.

"Join us Strange and bring Thor's gift. We don't have a card table in here." Wong spoke out loud and it brought the sorcerer out of his thought. He watched as Wong and Steve left the room.

That left him all alone with Tony and he began to feel very uneasy. The word "stupid" continued to cross Strange's mind. He felt stupid. He thought that he looked stupid because of all that stuff he confessed. Most of all, he thought that he was stupid for climbing into bed with Tony.

Stephen Strange really didn't have too many romantic partners. He didn't really live that way. He had Christine and she was it for him for a long time. His mind was too distant and ..

The rest of the thought slipped out of the sorcerer's mind. He was pulled into a kiss and it felt like his heart got lodged up in his throat somehow.

Tony kissed the douchebag wizard and then he backed away. Strange stared as Tony continued to hold his little smirk.

"Let's go wizard." Tony gripped that arm again and he gave it a gentle tug.

"I'm NOT A WIZARDDDDD." Stephen Strange shouted that out to the heavens again as Tony burst out a quick laugh. Hoo hooo hooooo that never got old for Tony.

He grabbed Thor's gift and headed for the door.

They absolutely refused to go back to work. They wanted their Agamotto to relax. They wanted him to enjoy himself, become present, and they really wanted him to rest. Tony pulled his ass all the way to the room where they often set up the card games.

Wong and Steve had it all set up and Tony forced that wizard in his seat.

The cloak that Strange wore removed itself from his shoulders and it actually sat in one of the chairs at the table.

Uhh.. everyone stared as the cloak picked up some cards. It actually knew how to play and everyone's mind exploded beneath their skulls.

Steve was already in his seat. Wong was doing something off in the distance and Strange studied his cloak. Tony handed Steve the gift from Thor. The soldier opened up the gold box and he pulled out a gorgeous looking bottle. He set the box down and Steve opened the note.

Tony took his seat. He sat in the chair that was directly between the apple twins. He glanced to his right and he saw his main man. He glanced to his left and he saw that cute wizard. Tony bit his and stared down at the cards.

Steve extended his arm and he read the hand written letter to them out loud.

"To the new Vishanti trio. Congratulations on your first big victory. You are all officially worthy at this point. You may consume this gift. One of you was always worthy, try to guess which one. TTYL.

-Thor Odinson"

Steve brought the letter down to his lap. He re-read it and then he looked at Tony and Strange.

"TTYL? What does that mean? I didn't know that Thor had his own language." Steve thought that he read it incorrectly. He picked the paper back up and held a very puzzled expression.

Stephen Strange looked at Tony. Tony looked right back at that wizard and they both inhaled deeply.

STEVE. WAS. ADORABLE. It was disgusting. They both laughed at his innocent comment and Steve looked at the two of them. He was clearly the one that was already worthy. For Strange and Tony, that was a no-brainer.

"TTYL means talk to you later. It's for people who send text messages. I am surprised that Thor used it. That, is a bit weird." Strange educated Steve on that silly subject and he sat up a bit more in his seat.

Tony continued to smile. Steve was so beyond cute.

Only the older Steve Rogers had experienced the contents of the bottle that they received. None of them had any idea what was actually in it.

"Baby" Steve assumed that it was some sort of Asgardian version of alcohol. He couldn't get drunk so.. oh well. He smiled at the gift and set it down.

Wong brought over some Kamar-taj style mugs and he set them down at the table. He was ready to play and he wanted to try some of the gift.

The cards were being shuffled and dealt across the table and they all just stared at that gorgeous bottle.

Wong assumed it was filled with a sweet wine from the magical fields of Asgard. Tony thought (hoped) that it belonged in the realm of tequila. Strange thought that it probably resembled a smooth vodka.

Steve just thought one word, alcohol. He didn't know or care about what type it was. He didn't even know types.. so..

Yay the cards were dealt and they all began to play. The game was poker and glances were still being sent in the direction of that bottle.

"Oh, let's try it out. We won't get too crazy. It's just .. a drink to mix with poker. No big deal." Steve talked up the bottle and he pulled it toward him. The soldier opened it up and of course, he poured Tony a drink first.

Tony smiled at him and he accepted the drink. Steve poured some for everyone and he even offered a drink to the cloak.

Everyone laughed because the cloak kinda waved that it didn't want any. It acted like an actual human being. Steve handed Strange his mug of Asgardian booze and the sorcerer thanked him.

"Cheers to us all? I think, that is in order?" Steve was in a happy mood. He smiled at the small group and they all raised up their drink. Wong quickly raised his up and then he gulped down the drink.

He caught the taste in his mouth immediately and he had a moment of bliss.

Strange barely took a sip. He never really drank and he didn't plan to ever start. Steve took a pretty big swig and Tony downed about half. It had a brewed flavor to it but the drink was clear.

Tony hiccuped immediately and then he looked into his weird mug. His little hiccup made Steve laugh. Tony was so cute. The soldier smiled immediately and he kissed Tony on the forehead.

Dawww. Tony felt bashful. He drank the rest of the yummy drink.

"Dr. Stephen, I've always had a serious question for you. When you're up for it, I would love to ask it to you." Steve spoke a little loudly as he said ..things. The soldier actually finished his drink and he poured another one.

Tony was surprised to see that. He was surprised and a little turned on. Friggen Steve.

Strange dipped his left index finger into the alcoholic beverage and then he brought up to his tongue. He liked the flavor of the drink. He heard Steve say all of ... that, and the sorcerer looked up.

"I'm ready. What is your question." He hoped that it wasn't a serious one. Strange was just getting a grip on certain situations. He glanced at Tony and he suddenly began to feel very warm. The doctor took a larger sip and he waited for his question.

He actually took a few more sips. The drink was quite good. He really liked it.

"What exactly is the difference between a sorcerer and a wizard?" Steve drank half of his new drink and asked the question. For him, that was the ultimate question that he had for Stephen Strange.

Yeah, the soldier could have asked him about what he did with Tony. He wanted to know how the two of them, you know. Steve couldn't say it.

BUT, if Steve Rogers asked those questions then that meant that he would have to ANSWER certain questions that Tony had wanted to know for centuries.

Steve would NEVER reveal anything whatsoever about his relationship with Phil Coulson.

Tony's laughter was loud. His laugh filled the entire room once Steve's question registered in his head. Steve actually asked him what the difference was.

TONY DIED. He laughed so hard and he poured himself another drink. AY AY WHOA WHOA WHOAAaaa Stephen S. and Steven R. both leapt from their seats to keep Tony from drinking more.

They both felt really buzzed. Tony protectively hugged his drink to his chest and he already seemed drunk. Strange looked over at Wong.

Wong passed the fuck out. He fell out of his chair long ago and none of them noticed. The cloak just floated there. It was a patient cloak and it really wanted to play cards.

"What is the difference? I.. will tell you." Strange put the lid on that bottle and he put it back in the box. They just learned how to not sleep. Incapacitating themselves kinda defeated the whole gig, right?

"THERE IS NO DIFFERENCE, WIZARD. BAHAHA I AM SO FUCKING HAPPY RIGHT NOW."

Tony snuck a drink and laughed so hard. He was compelled to reward the soldier boy so he gave Steve a kiss. He absolutely had to. His hubby asked the perfect question and he wanted to make out with his face.

Strange stood up slowly and he pretended to fix his imaginary tie. He was going to answer the question. The sorcerer needed to head to his bedroom first. Tony pried his lips away from Steve's and they both watched that wizard prick stumble his way out of the room.

They both fucking laughed so hard. They went back to kissing until they heard him return. Strange ignored them and he sat back down in his seat.

He flipped something open and he pressed the power button. The room became very quiet and the two lovebirds watched Strange's every move.

"What the hell is that?" Tony pointed at some dinosaur contraption that was officially in his presence.

"This is called a laptop." Strange answered sarcastically and he waited for his computer to log on to the Kamar-Taj WiFi.

"OH, my fucking GAWD. What are you doing?" Tony rushed over to Strange and he immediately began to look at his desktop screen. WAS THAT WINDOWS?!

Tony died again. He pulled Steve over toward him and he watched Stephen Fucking Strange pull up a google tab.

The sorcerer slowly began to type. His buzz was evident as he began his typing.

"Google. What is the difference between a sorcerer and a wizard?" He spoke out the words as he typed. Steve became very intrigued. Tony finished his second drink, and started laughing too hard way off in the distance. It was too beautiful and too much. Steve was focused on the search results.

"OH. Here we go. It says that .. the difference between a "sorcerer" and "wizard" ... a wizard is born an ordinary mortal, learns magic and spells from books. A sorcerer is born a sorcerer, but needs to learn spells (possibly of a certain type) from a master."

Tony was all up on his shit immediately. His laughter did not subside. Strange held a buzzed smile and Tony jumped his shit.

"You were born an ordinary mortal. A VERY ordinary mortal... wizard. Ahahaha I beat you. You know I beat you."

"GOOGLE IS WRONG." Strange identified as a sorcerer, not a wizard. What did Tony know anyway. He continued to laugh like a jackass and Strange glared at him.

"Oh look. If you keep scrolling it says, a warlock gets magic from a higher power. A sorcerer gets magic from within, and a wizard learns magic from books." Steve read another result and Tony began to laugh even harder.

"He does learn his magic from books. That's all he does is read those old ass books. HE IS A WIZARD." Tony just roared with laughter. He hadn't been that drunk in a million years.

"You brought your laptop out here and everything. Ohhhhhhhhhh my gawd I am just filled with joy." Tony noticed that he was rolling around somewhere in the space. He snuck over to the table and he drank the rest of someone's drink.

Nope nope nopeeeee. Steve and Stephen tried to catch him but it was too late. Things clattered about as they tried to get to him. Hah. Tony drank the goods and he smiled again.

Ohhhhh dear gawd. Tony looked at the two extremely helpful ..apple twins and he swallowed the drink down hard. Tony's eyebrow raised upward slightly as they both backed up a little.

Tony was instantly put in a mood.

Steven R. could read Tony's face and his heartbeat, while Stephen S. could read his mind. They both knew exactly what that look from him meant. The cloak got bored. They all heard the cards that it had hit the table. The cloak floated away and left the room. It was a bit awkward and the random cloak thing didn't help.

Tony just held a smirk and looked at them both. He was unsure what to do or say at that point..

He fucking wanted them both. ASAP.

"Cards?" Steve brought his hands up. He had to kill the silence somehow and he KNEW THAT LOOK ON TONY'S FACE. Steve's heart pumped wildly and he found his seat.

Shit was getting out of hand. Strange cleared his throat and he looked under the table. Wong was snoring. He was still alive so.. all was well.

"Cards. Yes. Let's do it." Strange claimed the seat where his cloak was stationed. Tony slowly ventured over to his seat.

They both watched him pick up the cards. He slowly glanced at each one in his hand. Tony was very interested in the card game. Yup.

The three of them sat in a perfect little triangle and the poker game began.

* * *

Chapter End:

No more doom and gloom. I have one more chapter left. Stay tuned and thanks for reading!


	36. Shine On You Crazy Diamond (Part 3)

Chapter 36: Riposa Ora (Rest Now) Chapters: Shine On You Crazy Diamond (Part Three)

* * *

"When I was younnng, I fell in love. We used to hold hands, man, that was enough. Then we grew uuuup. started to touch, used to kiss underneath the light in the back of the bus. Oh no, your daddy didn't like me much. And he didn't believe me when I said you were the oooone.."

Steve listened to Tony sing. He had his music playing and he sang the song out loud.

The soldier opened his eyes and he focused on the ceiling of the Kamar-taj. He was drunk for the first time since he was ...probably fourteen? Fifteen?

He couldn't remember. Bucky used to steal alcohol and they would drink themselves stupid every now and then. Kid stuff. Apparently, he was still up for some kid stuff. The location changed. The people changed.

Something kept crossing Steve's mind. He heard Tony as he continued to sing that song. The music in the room played through his chest and Steve absolutely loved it. He turned his head slowly and stared at that little fireball.

"She used to meet me on the East siiide. In the city where the sun don't set. And everyday you know that we ride, through the backstreets in a blue corvette."

The song was not the thought that he had on his mind. Something else nagged. Still, Steve thought that the song was absolutely beautiful. The voices were soft and the beat was good. He didn't know who sang it and he didn't care.

At that moment in time, Tony was the one singing it. His voice was just as smooth as the beat and he knew every word. Tony was a fast talker naturally. So he could articulate the words quickly and he sang it perfectly. His body moved perfectly.

Tony was perfect.. and that's all that mattered. The song said something about going to the East side. It was one of the newer sounding songs that only existed in the future.

It was on the ultimate playlist that was given to him from the older Tony. Steve just listened to "Baby" Tony as he sang it. He stared again at the ceiling and then he slowly turned over onto his stomach.

Steve Rogers was laying on top of the card table. Time didn't matter anymore. The soldier exhaled and he brought his focus to the table. The nagging thought returned and he slowly brought his eyes upward.

He saw Tony dancing around in one place. He moved his arms and his hips alllll around. He was in his own world. The brunette was doing his crazy thing. Steve knew that he almost lost him. Nightmare took his life like it meant nothing.

Steve felt his eyes fill up. He couldn't imagine it. He refused to imagine it. He just watched him sing that song. Steve smiled and then he looked at the other person in the room. Tony's death was NOT what nagged on his mind.

It had something to do with .. the "wizard". Stephen Strange was watching Tony as well. He looked amused and Steve watched him toss a few cards at his little red corvette.

Tony dodged them as he danced. They both had a flirtatious look to them. Steve took note of it as he watched them.

"Aww too bad. So close." Tony stopped singing and he said something to Strange. The sorcerer tried to playfully hit him with a card, and he missed. Steve looked at Stephen's smile. It was a rare thing.

The three of them got bored of cards. They shared the rest of that bottle. So...at that point, all three of them were pretty drunk. They all felt like they were flying, they felt warm, and it was very blissful. Steve wanted to do so many things.. Most of all, he wanted to feel the wind.

He looked over at Tony and he realized that none of them were able to drive. A drive would have been nice. Nah. Too drunk.

"Tony." Steve mumbled his name and the soldier closed his eyes. The brunette heard that beautiful voice and he moved toward the table. He saw his main man and Tony smiled. The song slowly came to a close and Tony stepped up to Steve.

"Yes snookums?" Tony laughed and he brought his wrist up to his mouth. Tony took a small bite of his own skin. He was in a moooooooodddddd. The music kept him distracted from his devious thoughts.

Steve wanted a few things to happen. He stared at Tony and then he glanced again over at Strange. He wasn't sure if it was rude, but Steve was drunk and he wanted to clarify a few things.

He wanted to see the two of them ... kiss. He didn't want them to KNOW that he wanted that. Steve brought his hand up to his face. The soldier wanted to see an actual kiss between them. He was picky about it. It absolutely had to be just like one of those "dream kisses" that occurred numerous times. That was exactly what he wanted to see.

Steve began to realize that he was thinking too loudly. He saw Stephen Strange look over in his direction. Shit. Steve changed his thoughts. He shifted his brain to think about one of the million other things he had on his mind.

Steve also wanted to go somewhere. The place he had in mind was very specific. It was a place that he turned his back on.. long ago. He felt so out of place when he was there. Steve didn't realize it for a long time and he really never understood why.

Steve turned over again. He was on his back and he looked up at Tony. Finally, years and years later, Steve decided to figure it out. He stared at Tony as a new song played. It was also upbeat and smooth.

The understanding came to him and he looked over at Stephen Strange. It was his possessive nature that made him turn his back on the specific location that he had in mind.

"I want to go to the Santa Monica house." Steve spoke quietly and Tony just grooved.

"Right now?" Tony responded quickly. He didn't care where he was. Just give him that beat. That's all Tony cared about.

Steve kept thinking. That home was Tony's. It was all Tony's down to the interesting detail work and all the glamour. Steve inwardly rejected it and he wanted to only live in Brooklyn. He knew that it was much better for his mental health to be in New York.

When he realized that, it sparked a depression that Tony's older self brought him out of. That was probably why Steve made the abrupt decision to move and he never looked back.

Steve never returned to that ten million dollar mansion. Not once.

But, Steve was now in a state of mind where he could finally break it all down. He wanted TONY to be with him in Brooklyn. Steve was realizing that as he remained on the table.

Steve felt like he didn't actually accept him. He was hurt, felt betrayed, and the soldier wanted Tony to change for him. He did. Tony definitely did.

It was a sticky thing. Steve thought it all through carefully and he sat up. He moved to the edge of the table. The soldier set both of his feet on the chair and he kept his focus on Tony.

Steve put both of his hands up. Tony saw those hands and he immediately went for them. He gripped them and he stood as close as he could.

"Yes. Right now." Steve continued to speak quietly and Tony smiled. He didn't know what Steve was processing. Tony was drunk and in his zone. He didn't know that Steve's drunk state caused him to have some sort of an epiphany.

Tony just held his hands and he kissed the side of Steve's face. He felt those warm hands touch his shoulders. Tony nuzzled up against that sexy blonde and continued to smile.

"Just us?" Tony asked the question quietly and Steve glanced in his direction.

He had to ask. There was one other person in the room. (Wong didn't count.) The former librarian of the Kamar-taj was long gone and still snoring. That particular person Tony referred to could hear everything that Steve Rogers contemplated.

The sorcerer was putting some things together himself. Strange spun a card around in his hand and just listened to Tony's music choice.

Steve thought about it and he looked over at Strange. He changed his focus back to Tony and he shook his head. No. He didn't want only the two of them to go to Santa Monica.

Tony snapped his focus toward that wizard prick and he almost laughed.

"Hey WIZ.. would you like to go to my little shack by the beach?" Tony held the biggest grin on his face. Strange looked up from the card. His eyes shifted to Steve for a moment.

The soldier and the sorcerer stared at one another. Tony was really oblivious to the amount of time Steven R. and Stephen S. took processing their feelings for Tony.

They spent a great deal of time processing him, and Tony's processing power was very different.

Stephen Strange stood up. He grabbed his laptop and responded.

"Sounds good. Sure." The sorcerer turned around where he stood and he headed to his room. He had to take his laptop back and put it in it's proper place. Ahhwhhuuut. Tony felt those warm hands move over his shoulders. He leaned back against his hubby and he felt like purring. His warm hands made him feel so warm and loved. Tony turned his head and gave Steve a kiss. He could tell that his main man was drunk.

It was friggen hawwwwtttt. Tony began to burn up where he stood.

"I'm gunna grab something. Then we can go mmkay?" The kiss ended and Steve nodded his head. Tony blissfully took off to his room. He grabbed something from the bathroom and then he booked it back to Steve.

They made a bit of a mess of that room but, oh well. Tony walked right back over to Steve and he felt a kiss on his forehead. Strange returned and he checked Wong's vitals.

"He's fine." He just, wasn't worthy. That made the sorcerer smile and he looked over at the adorable couple. Strange walked up to the two of them and then he looked at what was in Tony's hand.

"Ready?" Tony asked out loud. Both of them said yes and the sling ring was used. Tony created a path from Kathmandu, Nepal all the way to Santa Monica, California. They arrive right outside the giant mansion.

They all stood right in front of the giant beachside mansion and Stephen Strange lost his mind.

"WOWZA." That was all that Strange could say. Steve held a similar thought as he stared up at the place. Tony looked so happy. He bounced his way up the steps and he turned toward the two of them.

"You should have seen my father's face when he saw the final bill. Hahaha I'll never forget it." Tony's grin was wide. He walked up to the door and punched in an access code.

Tony's father. Strange thought about Tony's father for a moment.

He glanced back up at Tony as that access code was accepted. That completely activated the home. The outside lights turned on and the door unlocked. Screw keys. Tony always lost his keys and he was waaaaaayyyy to advanced for them.

He was hardly ever there. But, he hired a company to go into the house and they kept it up for him while he was gone. Whitney went there occasionally as well.

Tony could tell she hadn't been there in a long time either. He could just tell. If she had been there something would have been re-arranged or different.

Stephen S. and Steven R. walked into the house. They both looked at each other again. Words between them were almost exchanged. For some reason, they were both mute around one another when Tony was close.

If Tony wasn't there, they were able to speak openly and often. Steve and Strange got along great .. until..

"Are you guys hungry? Or, hey we can go down to the beach? I have my own .. beach. I thought about naming it. Not sure what to call it tho."

Tony spoke loudly and they both looked at him. He still had the stuff he grabbed from his room in his hand. Tony began to twist it around in his hands and he stepped about. Uhhh ..he waited for one of them to speak.

There before him stood two drunk hotties, and not one word was spoken between them. Tony stared back at them.

"I could eat." Steve could always eat. He did live in the house for a short while. He knew his way around. Steve headed toward the kitchen and he gave Tony a kiss on the cheek.

Steve ditched them. He needed to think for a moment. He knew that Tony probably had some frozen pizzas. Yumm. Steve hunted around for food.

That left Tony Stark with Dr. Strange. Tony stopped twisting the stuff in his hand for about five seconds.

Strange was thinking about Steve's thoughts. He told him that he would answer whatever questions that he had, but ...Steve was stubborn.

The sorcerer looked around the house. It was very sophisticated and almost digital. Strange took a few steps toward Tony. His drunken state began to fade a short while ago. He was still extremely buzzed, but always in control.

THEY WERE TOO QUIET. Tony didn't like it. He tapped his chest a few times. Tony frowned and changed the song. He found a good one and he almost started to dance again. Those two could just... continue being mutes. Whatever.

Strange listened to Steve's thoughts. He heard him as he almost walked back into the room. Strange wanted to time it just right.

He wanted to answer Steve's questions. Every single one. Steve was on his way back from the kitchen and Strange touched Tony's arm. He smiled at him and he gently pulled Tony into a kiss.

The song thumped through the room. Steve walked up right when their lips connected. Steve stopped and he stared. Tony looked a little frozen. He processed Strange's advance. Steve watched Tony inhale. He breathed inward and then, he stepped into that kiss.

It deepened immediately and Tony dropped what he had in his hands. He grabbed Strange's face. That wizard prick pulled Tony closer toward him and Tony felt like he melted. Steve saw the whole thing. He heard both of their heart rates rise up and he saw them both sink in.

It didn't hurt Steve's heart to watch. He glanced down at the pizza instructions just as Tony realized what he was doing.

The brunette stepped back. Tony relocated his hands and he pushed Strange a little. He needed him to BACK UP.

"Whoa there turbo.. that.." THAT was.. Tony swallowed and Strange almost pulled Tony toward him again. He really wanted to continue that kiss. Strange looked over at Steve instead and he released Tony's arm.

Tony brought the grip of his hands to the sides of Strange's waist. He wanted to pull the lower halves of their bodies together and feel him up. Tony noticed the wizard prick's change in focus and Tony slowly looked in that direction.

He looked right at Steve. Tony's heart slipped to the Earth's core and he had a mild panic attack of doom. Steve just gave Tony a warm smile.

He just...smiled?! Tony stared at his friggen main man. Confusion swept over him. Guilt rushed to him. Steve just looked at him like he was only about to comment on the damn box of pizza.

TONY FREAKED OUT. In his head, he burst into flames. Tony picked that shit up off the floor and he began to twist it again.

Strange wanted to know if the pizza was combination. He stepped closer to Steve. Tony swallowed his nerves as best as he could and he STARED AT THE FRATERNAL MUTE TWINS. They both stood at equal height. They both had diamond eyes. They both ate apples. They even had the same friggen name.

Tony stepped back back backkkk. He turned around and his body began to heat up. Tony really had to ditch them. He needed to take his drunk ass to the beach. The apple twins could just.. stand there.

Tony, and his very flustered face, took off through the living room. He hugged the stuff he took from his room and he quickly walked to his balcony. Tony turned to his right. He opened the latch and pushed open the side door that led down to the beach.

He removed his shoes and he stripped down to his underwear. The training clothes that he wore made his body TOO HOT. He burned up and tossed those garments away. Tony put on what he had in his hands.

His red shorts, and the ripped Pink Floyd shirt. He wore it like one of those sweaters that were open in the front.

Tony's chest and stomach were exposed. He actually liked that new feature. He wasn't going to get rid of that shirt. It was torn right down the middle, but Tony thought it was perfect.

He headed straight for the ocean. Tony left those two in his dust. He needed to cool off and think anyways. Steve just watched him suck face with that douchebag wizard, and not one word was said. It baffled Tony and he didn't want to be near any of them.

Back inside the house, Steve set the pizza box on the counter.

"Why am I here Steve? Why did you want me to come with you?" Strange asked as he walked ahead and circled around. He turned his focus to the soldier.

Tony got flustered and he took off. Strange knew why and he was glad for it. The same applied to Steve. It gave them the opportunity to chat.

"I'm coming to terms with something." Steve answered the question and Strange brought up something that he had on his mind.

"Since we're alone, I need to come to terms with something as well." Strange began to draw an imaginary line in the space in front of him. The line that he drew in his head was located right across Steve's chest.

Steve watched his hand. It made him a little dizzy. The soldier closed his eyes and then he reopened them.

"You told me that you would fuck me up if I hurt Tony again. Were you looking in the mirror when you said that? I didn't mean to hurt him, and I didn't leave him scarred for life."

Strange referred to the gigantic scar on Tony's body. He was very familiar with it. Strange was familiar in ways that Tony and Steve weren't aware of.

"I was. But, I was also talking to the both of us. I know we both don't want to hurt him." Steve gave his response.

"Us not getting along might hurt him, but we get along great... right?" Strange became curious. Steve's lips pulled into a somewhat playful smile. Sureeee they got along just fine. That wasn't really the subject he wanted to get out of his system.

"I'm accepting Tony for the way he is, finally." Steve thought that he always did. A person could go their entire life thinking that they were living correctly.

All of that, was bogus. Steve thought that and he stared at Strange.

"What way is he supposed to be? Or, what does that actually mean?" Strange could hear the subtext behind what Steve said out loud. The sorcerer understood but, he wasn't sure if Steve truly understood.

"He's free. It's something that I have always wanted to understand and achieve. The breakdown of it is messy and complicated... but, I understand it and I accept it." Steve did not intend to explain it any further.

For Steve, it meant that Tony was not going to be called his "little red corvette" any longer. Tony was not a possession and he did not belong to Steve.

There was no one out there like Tony. Stephen Strange got it right. The sorcerer pointed that out to him right before Tony died.

The confession that he heard when he was trapped in the mirror dimension really woke the soldier up to that fact.

"Are you two breaking up or something?" Strange wanted things to be clear and out in the open. He wanted Steve to explain it for his own self.

"No. We're always together. Even when we're not." Till death do us part. Steve thought of that and he looked over in the direction where Tony went.

He knew that Stephen Strange developed more than feelings for Tony. Feelings were just the tip of the iceberg. Steve understood that connection and he smiled.

He was fine with it and he actually enjoyed them when they were together.

"I feel like he's changed himself to make me happy and he's always been trying to repent for previous mistakes. I'm realizing this and I just want him to be happy." Steve knew exactly what Tony wanted.

The Tony Stark that existed in their dimension had always wanted complete freedom. His older self achieved his freedom. But, the cost and the upkeep of that freedom was too great, and he ultimately wanted to rest.

"You know.. we do have an eternity or two together to get all of this right. So, relax Steve. You don't need to figure it all out." Strange glanced over at the pizza box again. He actually was pretty hungry.

He knew that Steve Rogers cared about Tony more than anything. They had a deep, intense history and Strange actually had something to confess.

He decided to wait on it some more...

"We do have an eternity or two, which is insane to say.. But, do you actually want to spend that eternity with us Strange? Don't we drive you nuts?" Steve had to laugh. Strange smiled and he thought it over.

"Well yeah, you two are ridiculous .. but, I enjoy you both. I don't want to do this alone. My older self deals with everything on his own. He has Wong, that's true. But, he doesn't have a team. He doesn't.."

Strange let his thoughts drift away. The soldier and the sorcerer just stared for a moment. Something in the kitchen buzzed. That meant the oven was at the proper temperature for the pizza. Steve looked over toward oven and Strange stepped in that direction.

"Can I help?" He figured that he could make a side dish or something? They were all drunk and hungry. Steve smiled and they both walked into the kitchen. Steve opened up the cupboard with all the plates.

Strange could set the table. Steve hunted the refrigerator for something else. He was really really friggen hungry. Tony's fridge was empty and he sighed. His freezer was full, but he wasn't home enough to have perishable food.

Steve decided.. that wasn't ok anymore. The pizza was put in the oven and the two men set the table. They discussed Tony for a bit longer . Steve communicated to Strange that he wanted to see that kiss between them.

"I know you did. I can hear your thoughts, remember?" He heard them loud and clear. Steve smirked and he crossed his arms.

"It's kinda like how I'm able to hear your heart just race and race whenever Tony is around. I've been listening to it for months."

Steve finally admitted his little secret. Strange's mouth opened slightly and he became pretty silent. He had noooooooo idea that Steve was able to monitor that sort of thing. Strange just found it funny. He gave a short and very quiet laugh. The two moved onto other topics as the pizza just baked away.

Back on the beach, Tony sat on one of the chairs that he had set out there. It was his thinking chair but.. he never used it. He stared out at that water for what felt like a century.

He had waaaayyy too much on his mind. Tony thought about a few things and then he stumbled his way back to his beach shack. Tony was ready to tell them both a thing or two.

Tony was pretty fired up.

Steve and Strange both heard that door to the balcony open. It closed quickly and they heard Tony stomp his way back to them. Stephen looked at Steve. They both held a grin as Tony came marching in.

"OK YOU TWO.. fraternal twins. LOOK. I'm not going to ignore what just happened. You guys with your apples and your stupid selves ... you can ignore it all you want. NOT ME." Nope. Tony crossed his arms over his tummy and he waited for at least one of them to speak.

Speak damn it. Speaaaakkkkk. Apple twins from hell.

"Tony, the pizza is ready. Also, your fridge is empty. That's a problem." Steve spoke first and Strange just laughed at Tony and all of his NOISE.

Apple twins? Strange laughed loudly again. The sorcerer knew how badly Tony wanted to have a discussion. His torment amused the sorcerer. Strange looked at his gift. It draped over Tony's shoulders and it exposed all the rest. It made him want to revisit that kiss and take it further.

Strange stared at that line across his chest. He came to a realization of his own when he first saw that scar. The Ancient One must have intervened in some way. Strange stared at it and Tony had the loudest thought that Strange had ever heard.

Tony thought to himself that they were too similar, yet completely different. Identical opposites. His heart began to really pump and a deep guilt set in. Tony felt like he loved them both and that meant Steve Rogers would leave him.

That thought made the sorcerer look over at Steve. He was a happy little blonde pizza making kitten. The soldier was equipped with mittens and everything.

Tony's thoughts continued and Steve had no idea. Strange heard him think..

Tony said in his mind that he actually gave a fuck about them both. Tony liked the way they both laughed. He told himself that he could listen to them both speak all damn day. He wanted..

He fuckin wanted them both. Tony began to twist up that Pink Floyd shirt and his guilt took off to the moon.

He continued to stare at Steve. Was he was just gunna chill and eat pizza? Tony jumped ship and he looked at that wizard. Annnnnndddddd what was he gunna do? Just stand around? UGH. TONY FELT TORTURED. Those two did it on purpose. Tony could feel it deep in his bones.

His music still played. It was all bright and upbeat, that was Tony's OLD MOOD. Tony scowled and changed it up. The music was switched to represent the emotions that he currently felt. Almost Blue by Chet Baker started to play at a loud volume and Dr. Strange burst out another short laugh.

Sad jazz. Hilarious. Steve heard the change in Tony's mood as well and he almost fell against one of the cupboards that he rummaged through. Tony made him friggen laugh so hard he wanted to smother him with love.

Tony heard that wizard and the soldier boy laugh at him again. Tony almost threw a fork at Stephen's face and another fork at the back of Steve's head.

He decided not to tho.. and he just sulked instead.

Steve turned the oven off. The timer went off a while ago and the pizza was already cut. He shut that oven down and Tony just stared. The soldier had heard enough of that heart beat.

He wiped his hands off on a rag and he turned around. His focus on Tony was officially established.

Tony looked stressed out. He was not supposed to be stressed out. Steve set the rag on the counter top and he took a few steps toward Tony.

Was he gunna say something ? Tony wanted him to. He wanted Steve to give him some sort of clue about what he saw.

"Steve, I have something to tell you." Tony quickly said that and he backed up. Tony crossed his arms and Steve's eyebrow arched.

"You do?"

"I do. Yes.. but I don't, know how." Tony began to gnaw on his bottom lip. He could NOT look at that wizardddddd. Dear GAWD he wanted to just spit it out and be done with the entire thing.

"Tony.. I know what it is." So, he needed to relax. Tony needed to take a chill pill. Steve laughed at the thought and he looked at Stephen Strange. Steve wanted something else to happen. The two of them discussed it briefly before Tony returned.

Steve walked up to Tony and he kissed him on the cheek. The brunette felt those very warm hands on his skin. Steve kissed the side of his face again and he pulled Tony closer to him.

"I don't want you to tell me. I want you to show me." Steve admitted his thought and he was purposely vague. Tony looked up at that face. His body heat immediately picked up again. SHIT STICKS. Tony wanted to run outside again to cool down but Steve had a grip on his sides.

His hands were locked tight beneath that ripped Pink Floyd shirt. Tony looked over at Stephen Strange and he gulped. Show him whatttt. Tony closed his eyes immediately. Steve started to kiss him and Tony's reaction was immediate.

He felt the wall of the kitchen behind him. Was he still in the kitchen? Tony couldn't friggen tell. Steve was all over him and Tony loved it when he did that. The two of them just started to friggen make out, or whatever. Tony was up against that wall and he had himself all twisted and wound up around Steve.

His arms were around his warm shoulders. Tony had one of his hands gripped in that blonde hair. They just lip locked for an eternity. Their passionate kiss really made it hard for Tony to breathe. He was on fire and the color of his face displayed that fact.

Steve pinned Tony against that kitchen wall, and one of his hands roamed it's way up those red shorts. HEY. Tony pried away from those lips and he almost said something.

His words didn't form. Steve had him so turned on what tha efffffffff. The soldier smiled. He stepped back and that fucking WIZARD stepped in. Tony felt his lips. He hesitated for as long as he could. The brunette sank into the kiss, like before. He brought his arms around Stephen's shoulders and he pulled him in as close as they could get.

Shit was getting heated up. Tony blamed it on the pizza at first. He could smell it when he walked back in from the beach.

Steve just let those two enjoy themselves for the moment. He knew that they needed to relocate. Tony was already burning up and he needed to go to a cooler location.

Steve grabbed a piece of pizza. He took one giant bite and rejoiced. The soldier truly, madly, and deeply loved food. He put all the slices on a plate and got ready to relocate the group.

* * *

Chapter End:

Thanks for reading!


	37. Titanium

Riposa Ora (Rest Now) Final Chapter 37: Titanium

* * *

Steve turned his head to the side. He was fully dressed and perched in a chair that was set directly beside Tony's gigantic bed. He told Tony that he wanted to be sssshhhhhhoooooowwwwnnnnn what he had going on in his mind. He didn't want to be told a damn thing.

Well, the soldier was getting an eyeful of the connection that was established between Tony Stark and Stephen Strange.

It was intense. Normally, Strange would somewhat absorb Tony as they interacted. Tony would get all loud and noisy, then Strange would sarcastically let him know it.

But, when they engaged intimately, Tony became the quiet one and Strange was a bit of a chatterbox. Steve enjoyed it. He actually "shipped" them. But, Steve Rogers didn't know what that word was or what it meant. His focus was on what was in front of him, and the soft sounds that Tony exhaled really made his comfy grey slacks shrink up.

Steve watched Tony and Whitney have sex before. That often aroused him. But, never to the extent he was at when he sat beside that bed.

The faster Strange fucked his little red corvette, the more aroused he became. Steve moved a bit forward in his seat and he brought his hands to his forehead. He needed a minute. Steve had to remind himself that his little inward nickname for Tony needed to cease.

He wasn't "his" anything. Just like Steve was never Tony's "Yankee". That shit needed to end. He heard a loud gasp from Tony and the pace between them really picked up. Steve brought his focus back to them and he inhaled slowly.

Strange moved back. He stopped thrusting into the brunette right in the heat of the moment. Strange did something with his hand. Steve studied him and Tony made his way toward the sorcerer. He did not want anything to stop.

Steve watched as Tony's face disappeared beside Strange's waist. He began to orally finish Strange off for the second time. Steve swallowed and shifted around in the chair. His body had a pulse that was getting hard to control.

He watched Tony take Strange's entire length down his throat. Shit. Steve brought his hands to his forehead again. That was too much. He was about to lose it.

Strange held Tony's face in one position and he released in that mouth. Tony knew that Steve had a thing for that sort of thing. The brunette almost laughed because he heard some sort of sound come from that very mute soldier. Steve was about to stand his ass up and join them.

Strange held his eyes closed and he set something aside. It distracted Steve. At the very core of the sorcerer, there was a healer. A doctor was his chosen title. That meant several things...

Tony, Steve, and Strange had a very interesting conversation before all the sex began.

The Doctor-Sorcerer-Supreme-Wizard-Prick held up an item that Tony and Steve used... occasionally. They received the longest lecture of their life when that item came into play. STEPHEN STRANGE COULD NOT BELIEVE IT.

"Now, you remember what this thing is called, right Tony?" Strange spoke out loud and he held the item between two of his fingers.

"SHUT UP. Yes.." Tony laughed and he wiped some of the sweat off of his forehead. That stupid prick face douchebag wizard. It was called A CONDOM. He knew what it was and he wanted Stephen Strange to get the eff out of his face... Sorta.

Actually, Tony had a thought.

"You should teach Sex Ed in schools. If you came to my high school and explained it to me, I wouldn't have spaced it out. I'd wear one every damn day."

Strange laughed quietly and he opened the small square package with his teeth. He glanced over at Steve.

"And do you remember what I explained? These are quite helpful.." Strange laughed again. He couldn't help it. Steve's smile stretched wide and he glanced over at Tony.

"I actually use those often.. just not with Tony." Steve explained and it made Tony's face burst into flames. Steve dated quite a few people before he fully committed to his relationship with Tony and eventually Whitney.

Those items were absolutely mandatory. Steve knew that. Tony had to make a comment. It was ALSO "absolutely necessary" for him to say something at that point in time.

"STEVE has been with more ladies than the both of us combined. Haven't you snookums? I highly doubt that Byron is your only son." Hahah Tony had to say it. He laughed and kept it going.

"You fucked, how many? Nine other people? When you just had to go move on... without telling me?" Tony coughed after that last part. Yes, it had been centuries.. but Tony was still bitter as fucccchhhhkkk.

"Eleven."

Steve Rogers had slept with eleven other people and he didn't care what Tony thought about it. He was not going to apologize about it either. Obviously, the brunette was forgetting about the time he spent with the older Tony and he also didn't include

Whitney. His math was off.

"I reached my goal as well. At least...a hundred thousand times? Wasn't that the number?" Steve held a smug grin. Tony did not.

There was a very deep gasp from Tony. The number eleven was HUGE in his opinion. And the way Steve said it? PSHHYAAA.. Tony did his own math. Before his elopement with Steve, he had "hooked up" with six people. THEY DID NOT COUNT.

The people that he was with before their elopement didn't matter to Tony. No one in his life that took advantage of him mattered. All six of them were total sleezebags. Four out of six? NOT CONSENSUAL. So, Tony considered their bathroom hookup to be his first time. Steve knew that.

Then came the two Steve Rogers and one Whitney. That logic caused him to build a better comment.

"After our elopement, It was a just Whitney and a couple Steve's. How many others? Enlighten the room.. would you please?"

Steve stared at Tony. He knew the answer to that question. The answer cemented itself in his mind and he glanced at Strange.

"How many Steve? SAY IT." He wanted him to friggen say it. Tony felt very loyal to Steve. He always felt loyal to him despite aaaaallllll of that bullshit back in the day.

"One."

DING DING DING. That was correct.

After their elopement Steve FORCED him to have a connection with Whitney. He hooked up with the older Steve at the exact same time "Baby ass" Steve hooked up with the older Tony. So, that meant.. only one person.

That one person was.. right there. He was kinda in the room and he could hear things.

Stephen Strange tossed the condom wrapper and he looked down at Tony. He heard all of that bullshit noise between the two of them. He felt like he was fully educated now. What a great use of his time.

Tony looked up at him. Hello. Tony waved a little and he playfully smiled. TONY FELT LIKE HE WON. He stuck his tongue out at Steve.

Strange thought about how stupid they both were and he calculated his own number in his mind. Steve shut his mouth. He kinnnndddaaa didn't like the whole, one other person thing. It made him think things. He did not want to think things. He wanted to see things. Get on with it.

"Congratulations to the both of you. I have had three long term relationships. Three very long ..and very unsuccessful relationships. Oh wait, now we have ...whatever the fuck this is.."

The sorcerer laughed very loudly. Tony became angry. He hated that sarcastic comment so he pinched the wizard's friggen non existent FAT. Strange jerked away from those fingers and he grabbed both of Tony's hands. He gently kissed the person beneath him. Strange wanted him to know that he was kidding, and he thought a kiss would help.

Those two needed to work all of that bullshit out.

The sorcerer did not involve himself any further. Strange pulled Tony closer to him. He gripped both of his legs and pulled him in. He wanted to go another round and Tony didn't object.

In fact, once that wizard slipped his sarcastically condom covered cock back in, Tony started to bite Strange's shoulder. That kept him from moaning too much because that soldier boy over there was probably keeping some sort of score.

Strange felt good. He felt really friggen good and Tony wasn't sure how it all translated for Steve. He said that he wanted to see and that was all Tony had to go on.

He tried not to think about it. He returned a very heavy kiss and started to get a bit louder. Strange finally processed what Tony actually said and it caused him to slow down his movements.

He was.. the only other person? That seemed unordinary for someone like Tony. And ..

Strange had to pull his lips away from Tony's. It made him feel too warm. The sorcerer moved downward and he began to kiss Tony's chest. His lips migrated to that scar and the room became really quiet.

Steve noticed when they first started that Stange specifically gave that scar on Tony's body some special attention.

He was very fixated with it. Steve's eyebrows pulled inward as he watched. At that moment, Strange had a strong grip on Tony's ribs. He continued to kiss that long scar. Tony breathlessly gripped his hair and he let him do it.

Tony didn't know why he gave that scar so much attention, but it aroused him and the brunette didn't object.

Stephen Strange had also put the two of them into some very interesting and obviously pleasurable positions. Steve didn't expect him to be that experienced. He wondered about it as he watched. Tony was a mess. That was typical.

His energy was through the roof, his body was very pleasured, and Steve knew that Tony wanted more. He was very greedy, and he would go until he physically passed out.

Now that he was aligned with Hoggoth? It nevvvverrrr ceased, and Steve was good with that.

Strange pulled his lips up from the scar on Tony's ribs. He stared at it again for a moment and then he shifted his face back up to Tony's. The sorcerer wasn't ready to answer those LOUD questions that they both had about the scar.

Soon. He knew that he would tell them soon. He wasn't sure if it actually mattered, but he just decided to keep it to himself. Strange exhaled the moment he felt one of Tony's legs twist around his. It drew him in deeper and he had to smile.

Stark was a little pleasure machine. Steve Rogers could watch no longer. They both heard the soldier. He stood up and he started to get undressed. Strange's heart beat was off the charts again and Steve wanted to take over.

He wasn't sexually attracted to Strange, and Strange wasn't sexually attracted to him. They were friends. Right? Was that what they were? Steve tried to think about their connection. The most solid thing about it was the fact that they both had a deep attraction to Tony. They were both connected to him, and they knew that they both wanted to make it work.

Steve gently tapped on Strange's shoulder and Tony pried his eyes open.

"Now, you get to watch." Steve had a playful chuckle to his voice. Strange looked down at Tony's expression. He looked expectant and very turned on. The sorcerer kissed him one more time and then he eased himself to the left side of the bed.

Steve took over and Tony attached himself to him immediately. He friggen wanted them bothhhh. Do me, do it, do it, right now now now now. Steve made his way back to his seat and he pulled Tony onto his lap.

The sorcerer's mouth dropped open the moment those two got started. Strange concluded that he could only watch them do that for a short while. He already wanted Tony again and he was willing to flip a coin for him, do Rock Paper Scissors, or fight Steve to the death.

The last one was a bit extreme.. but, Strange was hooked.

Ultimately, Tony got exactly what he wanted. The apple twins eventually overcame their opposition toward one another and they worked Tony like a team. He'd have one and then the other and he felt like they shared him evenly.

That's, what he wanted. Steve ALWAYS got what he wanted. And he got away with murder. They finally called it quits and Tony remained on his bed for a long time.

He did not sleep. But, he had to rest his brain and his very overactive heart. Tony kept his very warm face against the pillow and he continued to think about what had occurred.

"I was thinking, do you wanna visit your mom and dad later today? We're right here so, we might as well." Steve's yummy voice chimed in and Tony raised his head upward.

He was coherent, just in a deep state of bliss. He heard various things going on around him and he tried to piece it all together. He heard his shower as it ran off in the distance.

The forever humble, Steve Rogers, was still in the room with him. Tony glanced over and he noticed that the man wore those simple grey slacks. Tony looked over at the dresser where Steve used to have his stuff. He wondered if he left some stuff behind, and maybe that was the reason why he had his comfy clothes on.

They all no longer slept. It was a strange thing to adjust to, but they managed. They all had to keep a vein of their energy constantly churning in order to not become fatigued. That was how they accomplished that goal.

It was almost like having one small thought in the back of your mind, every minute of the day. They constantly spun that small ball of energy around in their systems and never slept.

Weird shit.

Anywho, Tony heard Steve's voice and he saw where he stood. Tony's body felt too friggen good. He thought about what the apple twins did to him as he lounged on his bed. Steve's eyebrow was elevated and Tony committed to his response.

"Yes Steve. I miss my mommy."

There. Steve looked happier after Tony answered. Stephen Strange commandeered Tony's shower. It felt like he stepped into a spa or something. Strange loved it.

He stole his towels as well and he headed into the giant bedroom. The sorcerer had one towel for his hair and the other one was securely wrapped around his waist. Steve and Tony both looked at the quiet doctor as he entered the room.

He began to dry off his dark hair.

"Wiz, you wanna meet my folks? You'll love my dad. He's old and cranky, but he is a HOOT." Tony laughed and he watched Strange take a seat on the bed.

The sorcerer dressed slowly. He thought about Tony's father. Several thoughts ran through his mind and he folded the towel that he used on his hair.

He still held onto those thoughts. Strange turned his focus to Tony and Steve.

"I'll join you. Sure." He gave them a small smile and the two lovebirds seemed to hop about. They got themselves up and ready as if it was some grand adventure. It amused Strange as he continued to put his clothing on.

The sorcerer used his sling ring earlier and he stole some casual clothing from his old life. He had a vast assortment of comfortable clothing. The clothes he chose were his go-to garments after countless long ass shifts at the hospital.

He wore some dark blue slacks and just a black t-shirt. The sorcerer finished getting dressed and he stood up. Strange saw the brunette's jaw as it fell down to the floor.

Steve wore his crisp white shirt and grey comfy slacks... Strange wore the exact same thing, but with the flip side of those colors.

Identical opposites.

It was so freakyyyyyy aaahhhh sdhsjwi2&hska^]\\+| OH WELL. He smiled regardless and he called up his parents. He told his father that he was in Santa Monica and he was headed their way.

He told his father that it wasn't going to be the usual crowd.

Howard didn't care and he was happy to hear it. He hadn't seen his damn son since he was supposed to drop dead or whatever. He was in some shit, like always. The comment Howard made caused Tony to laugh very loudly. He loved it.

Steve and Strange left Tony to get himself all dolled up. Those two headed into the garage and they checked out his vehicles. They stared at several vehicles that he never drove, because ... he was never home.

Steve sighed as he thought about it. Then, the soldier brushed it off. That was going to change. There was no reason to dwell on the subject. Steve decided to take Tony's R8 SPYDER for a spin. Strange agreed with that. He had his own fair share of speedy vehicles back in the day.

He sold them all in order to pay for various surgeries. The bachelor styled home he kept returning to? Stephen Strange actually sold it and he used the money to pay for his flight to Kathmandu. He spent every last dime that he had.

The person he sold it to actually held onto it for him. He didn't expect that. That's how he got it back .. the details didn't exactly matter.

The soldier and the sorcerer got in the car and they waited for that special spark to make his entrance. The side door to the garage opened and Tony walked in their direction.

There he was. He looked relaxed and overjoyed. He wore soft blue jeans and one of his many concert rags. Steve stared at his sunglasses and smiled at his overall look.

The brunette headed over and he climbed into the backseat. He was ready to cruise. Tony kissed the side of Steve's face and then he looked at that wizard.

Strange slowly smiled and Tony headed his way. He gave him a kiss as well and then he sat back in his seat. Steve fired up the engine, and away they went.

They took Highway 1 all the way to Malibu, California. It took them about forty minutes. They stopped at a familiar and very nostalgic stop light and then they reached the Stark Mansion.

Tony's heart raced when they pulled into the garage. He always missed his parents. Every time he returned to his childhood home, he felt some serious butterflies in his stomach.

He felt kinda different about this trip. He felt like he was showing up with different skin. He felt like his life was on a restart. It was kinda weird. He figured that it had to do with the Vishanti thing.

He walked behind the apple twins until they reached the door. He kicked up his pace and jumped ahead of them.

The doorbell rang and it always made Steve's heart soar a little. Howard answered the door and the hugs were dispersed.

Maria and Howard hugged on Tony and Steve, and then..

Well.. then..

Howard and Maria watched someone completely new walk through their front door. They had no idea who it was. Wait.. he looked somewhat familiar. Howard thought that as he stared at him.

"Guys guys guys this is Stephen Strange. Dr. Strange. OR.. wizard prick. Wizard Supreme or.. what else do I call you?" Tony looked at Stephen and the sorcerer rolled his eyes.

"Douchebag wizard. That's my favorite one. I've brought both of my boyfriends over. SURPRISE."

! Tony was all grins and he wished that he had some confetti to toss.

Howard completely ignored Tony. Boy, bye. He kept looking at Strange. Steve laughed at the entire thing and Maria looked at the soldier for some more clarification. Uhm.. say what? Mommy was confused.

"Hello." They exchanged greetings with Strange and he shook both of their hands. It was a bit awkward but... OH WELL.

"I've got some food made up. And some iced tea. I was just getting it all set up. So, wanna head in?" Maria wanted them all to get out of the entryway. She smiled at the three and they all followed her in.

Steve and Maria took off to get things ready. Maria Stark needed the real story. She always pumped the soldier for information. She was very confused.

Howard, Tony, and Strange headed to the dining room for the visit. Tony kept glancing over at Strange. He didn't realize how odd it was to bring someone new into the house. It really felt like he was introducing some new boyfriend or something.

TONY ALMOST LAUGHED. Maria and Steve brought the snacks and the tea just in time. It was officially too quiet. Everything was all set up adorably. Tony hugged his mother again and he kissed her on the cheek.

"So, you're the famous wizard? I've heard your name dropped many times throughout the years." Howard began his questions and they all slowly took their seats.

"Famous yes.. wizard, no. Tony just says that to be annoying." Strange snapped his focus toward Tony. He almost whipped out that cute little nickname. Strange kept that for a rainy day.

"Last time I heard about you, you were going to voodoo kill my son. Then, you were going to kill my son AND my son-in-law so, I'd say you're the infamous wizard."

Howard displayed his sharp tongue right away. He spoke his mind and Strange began to grin. Steve and Tony quietly laughed. It felt good to not be questioned for once.

Tony gave Steve one of his sandwiches. His mother made too manyyyyy. They both waited for Strange's response.

"I'm still debating it. You're son-in-law can live. He's a keeper." The sorcerer quipped a sharp response back and Howard was immediately entertained.

Strange also decided to no longer hide the realization that he came to a while ago. He answered Howard's question and he felt like the floor for him to confess opened perfectly. Strange smiled and he used his voice.

"You and I have actually met a few times before."

Strange's comment and smile were directed specifically to Howard. The father adjusted in his seat and he looked quizzically at Stephen Strange. He did look familiar, but Howard couldn't place it. The room immediately got quiet. Tony chewed on his sandwich. He looked at that wizard prick, and then he looked at his dad. Say what? How in the eff? Hold up.

"We have? I.. I saw you at the reception. I think?" Howard scratched his head with his free hand. He picked up that iced tea with the other. Howard saw way too many people at that reception.

Howard thought that Strange referred to the Stark-Nefaria-Rogers.. wedding reception? He was there. He knew that the famous wizard was there too.

No. Stephen Strange met Howard Stark long before that. He actually met them all in passing, but he didn't realize it until he saw the scar across Tony's chest. It was still pretty quiet in the room. Steve and Tony were speechless.

"I first met you in 1989. I was the assistant to your routine doctor."  
  
The entire room remained silent. Maria couldn't stop staring at Stephen as he continued.

"I came to this house when something happened in your garage. Then, I met you again in 1992. I was a rotating intern. I shadowed a surgeon that worked in multiple locations. That surgeon operated on Tony's chest. I actually spoke to you in the waiting room."

Strange remembered it clearly after he saw that scar. Howard looked absolutely horrified to see him. Strange only assisted and took notes when they first met, then when they met again he was told to talk to Howard. It was important for him to develop his ability to talk to patients in the waiting room.

It was part of his training. Howard Stark was an absolute mess and it was great practice.

SAY WHAT?! Jaws officially dropped. Howard stared at Stephen Strange. He began to remember and he smiled.

The sorcerer's photographic memory helped him remember as well. In 1992, Strange was far away from his journey that led him to the mystic arts. Strange continued to smile and he looked over at Steve. He knew that the surgery was a sensitive subject for him.

Tony just stared at him. Steve also stared. The soldier sat in that chair and he thought about that insane coincidence.

Steve and Tony eventually looked at one another and they calculated the odds. The comment about Tony's scar began to make sense to Steve. The sorcerer seemed so fixated with it and Steve thought it was odd. Maria looked between them all and she tried to read something between the lines.

Strange turned his focus to Tony. He softly smiled and continued to explain.

"I actually observed your surgery. For some reason, I was unable to connect that it was you. I made the connection immediately after I saw your chest."

There. Strange confessed and Tony continued to stare at him. He actually started to warm up. Tony put the sandwich back on his plate and he picked up a napkin. Tony twisted it a little as he processed.

"Oh."

Wow. Tony stared down at the plate and he thought about.. that. He glanced over at his mother. She gave Tony a curious look and that caused Tony to grab his iced tea. He needed a drink.

"I think the Ancient One might have manipulated that. There were too many Stark's knocking on my door at that point and...I was still learning to be a surgeon."

The Ancient One had to have intervened. Strange had no recollection of seeing Howard when he was at the reception. When he saw the scar again it triggered the memory. The room remained quiet so Strange continued to talk. He wasn't very hungry.. so ..

"I'm technically not a surgeon anymore. I've become the infamous wizard prick and I actually work with these two now. In a way. That's why, I'm here... I think?"

He looked at Steve first for an honest answer. He could count on Steve for some honesty. Strange began to wonder why he was there. Steve Rogers knew exactly why he was there and he looked at the very flustered person to his right.

Strange brought his eyes in Tony's direction again. Tony just continued to stare at him and his face really began to heat up. Tony was just starting to realize why he was there.

Tony tried to swallow that sandwich. He took another drink of his tea.

"This is good tea. Thank you." Strange looked over at Maria Stark and then he took another sip of his drink.

After ...

That... Tony formed a decision in his mind. He needed the three of them to go their separate ways for a while. Their visit with his folks concluded after a few hours, and then the three of them hit the road.

Tony told the apple twins that he needed to be with Sarah. He had a plan formed because he needed to process the two of them. They made it back to the Santa Monica house and they all stood in the garage.

"Last time I spoke to Sarah, she said she was ready to head to MIT. I'm going to take her and, I'll be gone for a few days."

Steve and Stephen didn't argue with that. They both formed their own plans.

Stephen Strange decided to go home. He wanted to spend a good amount of time there and he wanted to be with Christine. He had quite a few things to tell her and a break from the Kamar-taj was a must.

He decided to leave the garage first. Strange stepped up to Tony and he pulled him into a gentle kiss. Tony was still in a bit of shock. Stephen Strange had been apart of his life the whole time.. he just didn't see it.

Tony returned the kiss and he thought about why he was at his parent's house. He was still a bit scared to admit it out loud.. but, Strange heard the reason in his mind.

The sorcerer said goodbye to Steve and the first member of the Vishanti went in one direction.

Steve turned to his husband. He gripped both of his hands and he looked at his face. They still had some stuff to work on. That number count between them forced the soldier to see that.

Now they had an eternity or two, he figured that they would get it right eventually.

"I love you Tony. I'll see you soon." Steve reeled Tony toward him and those two lip-locked for a long while. Tony held him close. He enjoyed his warmth and he gripped that crisp clean shirt.

"I love you too Steve."

He fucking loved Steve Rogers. Tony knew that he would love him until the day he died.

The second member of the Vishanti trio went home. Steve arrived in Brooklyn and he greeted his wife and his chunky baby boy. Steve called up Bucky Barnes and asked him if he could head over.

The Winter Soldier brought over Natasha and Steve spent his time away from the Kamar-taj with them.

The last member of the Vishanti stayed in his current location. Tony remained in the Santa Monica house. He took some much needed time for himself. He stocked up his fridge and he enjoyed his own private section of the beach.

Then, he checked in with his Stark Industries crew. The place wasn't burnt down so, heyyyyy things were looking good.

When he was ready, he called up his daughter and they planned a road trip. They planned to drive all the way from her home in New York to Cambridge, Massachusetts.

Tony had the car all loaded up with her stuff, and Sarah was beyond excited. She said goodbye to everyone days ago. Now, she was a million percent focused on spending time with her father.

Nothing would interrupt them. Their journey was mapped out and the two of them hit the road. Tony had his ultimate music playlist quietly playing throughout the car.

His daughter became a chatterbox immediately and Tony smiled at her first question.

"So, how did you even meet dad? I've always wondered but, I never had the guts to ask."

Oh wow. That one was a doozy. Tony checked his side mirror and he glanced at the squish machine. He decided not to filter it. His daughter was an adult at that point and... she could take it.

"That bedtime story began when I was seventeen. I was heavily intoxicated and carried out of a noisy nightclub. I was placed right in front of a very handsome individual. He wore the whitest shirt I had ever seen.."

"Oh gawd.. here we go." Tony heard her laugh. She was intrigued immediatelyyyyy.

* * *

Riposa Ora (Rest Now) CHAPTER END:

Thank you so much for reading. For those of you that have stuck with the story from the beginning, I SINCERELY THANK YOU!

Here is the final playlist for you to enjoy.

Riposa Ora (Rest Now) Chapter Playlist:

Tiger Dreams - Miley Cyrus and Her Dead Petz

Terrified - Childish Gambino

Run Run Blood - Phantogram

Nightmare - Black Sabbath

Shine On You Crazy Diamond - Pink Floyd

Titanium - David Guetta

Bonus song: The Eastside - Benny Blanco


	38. I'll Be Around

This continuation or "sequel" takes place a year and six months after the last chapter.

* * *

No-One But You (The Vishanti Venture)

Chapter 38: I'll Be Around

Steve Rogers had to sit in a very small uncomfortable chair. He was in the middle of a tiny auditorium that was packed to the brim. Beside him sat his wife, Whitney Nefaria, and on the opposite side sat his daughter. Sarah Rogers was technically on vacation. Sam Wilson joined her and they all waited together for something to begin.

Byron was six years old, and he was about to appear in his first play at school. Steve was extremely excited. He couldn't wait for the adorable little performance to begin. The play was written by an upper-grader and it was about a magical forest.

Byron had exactly one line and Steve almost frothed at the mouth because he wanted to see it acted out.

Steve was also very nervous. His energy and his nerves were a bit bonkers for some reason. Steve had thought about it that entire morning. He didn't think it had anything to do with Byron's performance.

The lighting in the small auditorium dimmed and all the parents quieted down. At that exact moment, Steve Rogers heard the sound of his very old cellphone. It rang loudly and it felt like planet earth cracked in two.

Every single pair of eyes within that auditorium turned and looked in Steve's direction. He was absolutely horrified. He forgot all about his phone, had no idea where it was, and immediately looked for it.

"Where is it?" Whitney whispered as the two frantically searched everything that they had on their bodies. Steve felt himself sweat and he felt around every pocket and surface.

"I might have left it in your purse?" HE DIDN'T KNOW. The blonde thought that he was going to have a heart attack. Parents were recording the event on their very hi-tech cellphones. He knew that he was being recorded by some of the other parents.

Steve located his phone in one of the many pockets of his leather jacket. He wasn't very good with technology, but he did his best to turn the thing OFFFfffffffff. The soldier flipped it open.

He glanced at the screen and for a quick moment he hoped to see the name TONY on the small screen. He didn't see the name and his heart frowned. Instead he saw a phone number that had a New York area code.

The phone was flipped open. Steve realized that he actually answered the phone call when he heard a familiar voice.

"Steve? It's Strange. Are you there?" He heard Dr. Strange's voice very clearly. He technically exchanged phone numbers a long time ago. Indirectly, he got his phone number and he never actually saved him as a contact.

They were.. friends. Steve thought that they were friends but it felt more like, work associates? They really only interacted because of the Vishanti and because of the Tony..thing.

Any other connection between the two of them came in short waves. They got along very well when it was just the two of them. But, when Tony was in the mix?

Steve closed the lid on the cellphone in a complete panic. He hung up. The soldier loudly cursed in his mind and he looked at the phone.

"Who was it?"

Steve held the phone in both of his hands. He stared blankly and the sound of Sarah's voice filled his ears. Steve continued to stare at the phone as his heart pumped at an excessive rate. Dr. Strange didn't just call people on a whim.

That meant Steve was needed. He was needed or, basically Oshtur was needed. Steve glanced at Sarah and then flipped the phone back open. He tried to type up a text message as fast as possible. Steve became frustrated immediately and he handed the phone to his daughter.

"Can you text Dr. Strange and tell him I will call him back after Byron's performance?" Pleaseeee. Steve looked distraught. Sarah took the phone and she skimmed through it.

"Why the hell is he calling?" Sarah asked the question quietly as she composed the message. She handed Steve the phone back and she scoffed a little. Apparently, Sarah still thought that Strange was a liar.

Steve ignored her question and he tried to forget the whole thing. He looked at the small stage and his big heart just melted. The light focused on a podium and Steve stared directly at it. The school principal walked up to the microphone and she began to speak.

"Good evening family and friends. We have a small issue with some stage fright. We will be delaying the children's performance for twenty more minutes."

Sweet. Steve breathed in a sigh of relief and he stood up. The principal asked for two specific parents to meet with her backstage as the lights turned back on. Steve recognized the names of the parents. He knew exactly which child had the stage fright. The soldier looked down at Whitney and he gave her a smile.

"I'll be right back." He left his seat. The soldier left his family and headed into the hallway of the small school. He immediately used the skills he learned through his training with the mystic arts. He opened a portal from his location all the way to Kathmandu.

He arrived at the Kamar-taj. The scent of the place overwhelmed him immediately. Steve didn't really have that moment to reflect. He began his search for Stephen Strange. A pull to his chest made him turn to his right.

Oshtur, Hoggoth, and Agamotto were the names of the three entities that created the Vishanti trio. Chosen humans were able to align with them and take on their strengths and powers. Steve Rogers was aligned with Oshtur, and he could feel if the other two were near.

That is why he turned to his right. Steve quickly took a path that led him straight to Agamotto, the leader of the Vishanti.

His eyes locked onto Stephen Strange. The two of them had not seen one another since they parted ways. Strange left Tony's garage and he was able to handle anything that threatened the mystic arts on his own.

He told them that he'd be in contact with them whenever he needed the Vishanti together. Steve was sure that that statement was a bit different for Tony. The two of them were... what exactly? Steve shook the thought out of his mind as the two men acknowledged one another.

"Sorry Strange. I only have a few minutes. My son is in a play."

"It's fine. I didn't think you actually hung up on me." Strange's smile had a pinch of sarcasm behind it. The truth was, they both had similar feelings for one particular individual. Because of his connection to Tony, Strange often considered himself to be on thin ice with Steve Rogers.

He might have hung up on purpose, the sorcerer kept his guard up and assumed that it was possible.

"Tony should be here or on his way. I had to go through Pepper Potts just to contact him." Strange felt the need to point that out. Tony became a ghost after their lovely visit with his parents. Dr. Strange assumed that Tony would be back in a few days, like he said.

It was odd, but the sorcerer carried on. He was at a total loss when it came to Tony Stark.

"You haven't seen him?" Steve had to ask. He checked the time on his phone and estimated how much time he had left. The soldier decided he could stay for only ten more minutes.

"Wong told me that he came here only one time. He asked to take some weapons to work on and that was it. He took the whole damn inventory.. Tony transported it somewhere."

Ah. Steve closed his eyes and he began to nod his head. For some reason, he thought that Tony wanted to spend some time with Strange during his "walk". It surprised Steve to hear that the sorcerer hadn't seen him at all.

It actually made him feel more than a few things. Conflicted was the strongest feeling.

"He told Wong that he was on a walk."

YEAH. Steve knew that and he assumed the walk had to do with their encounter in Santa Monica. Steve swallowed and inhaled a slow breath. His arms were now crossed and he looked down at the ground. He was going to say something else but his heart felt a tug in one direction.

Steve broke his daze and both men looked west. They felt the presence of Hoggoth and it felt like the entire world became silent.

Tony was chosen to alter and forge new weapons for the mystic arts. Before the Ancient One sacrificed herself to align the three of them with the Vishanti, she asked him if he would join the fold. Tony decided that the mystic arts could afford his services and he began that journey.

That's why he was on his way up from the inventory room. It was deep within the Kamar-taj. He had to check on some things before he spoke to the apple twins.

Tony climbed up the stairs and he headed East. His body pulled him in that direction and he approached Steve and Stephen. They both stared at him. He stared back.

They were like day and night. The bright sunshine colors of Steve Rogers flipped over to the dark nighttime colors of Stephen Strange as his eyes moved between them. Tony took notice of that and he put his hands in the pockets of his black pants.

Tony did not want to see them. The brunette calmly assumed that he was summoned for Vishanti reasons.. so.. he made an appearance.

"What's up?" Tony asked as the apple twins looked about. Steve checked the time on his phone. He did his best and hid the looks of confusion that were on his face. Strange just held a blank stare and he answered the question.

"Thor needs us. Our services are being requested specifically by him. Wrap up what you've got going on and I'll explain the rest.." Strange looked at Steve.

He knew that Steve's priorities were on his family. That level of responsibility needed more attention and time to cut ties with. The sorcerer also knew that all Tony had going on was busy work..or whatever.

His shoulders raised up in a shrug as he thought about it. Steve checked his phone again and he decided to speak.

"Byron is in a play. I have to get back and then we can continue this discussion. He's a tree stump and he only has one line. I can't miss it." Steve's face lit up. He looked so adorable. Tony felt his busted up heart just melt to down his shoes.

Steve was so friggen hot when he was in his little daddy mode. Tony's eyebrow raised and he vocalized his response.

"I want to see that. Let's all go. Thor can wait " Tony stepped closer to the two men. His grin looked somewhat mischievous. He couldn't wait to see the little chunk monster. Tony looked at Strange and then he looked at the soldier.

His mind drifted to an experience that he shared with the two of them and then he cleared his throat. Nope.

"Come on WIZ. You're going too. Lead the way CAP .. you're boy is waiting." Tony mushed them onward. Go Go GO. He didn't want anymore feels and he didn't want anymore staring.

Dr. Strange gave a short sound of protest and Steve quickly conjured up a portal that took them back to the hallway of the school.

"I'm not sure if there are extra seats. It's very small Tony." Steve looked through the door that led into the small auditorium. It was definitely time to get back to his seat.

Tony stepped up beside him and he looked in. Strange sent his cloak back through the portal. The sorcerer sighed and just crossed his arms. He waited for the happy couple to lead the way.

"It's fine Steve. We'll stand. It's all groovy.. relax." Tony spoke quietly as they went in. Steve walked around several parents and he sat down directly between Sarah and Whitney. Both of the women looked at him and then their eyes LOCKED ON TONY.

Wha?! They didn't have a seat for him. Sarah really wanted Tony to sit beside her. She frowned and waved at him. Tony waved back and he moved to his left. Tony found a nice spot by the wall and Stephen Strange stood beside him.

Sarah saw that LIAR and she held a look of contempt. She wondered why he was there. Sarah looked over at Steve. What the eff? Steve was very focused on the tiny stage. His heart pumped really quickly. Steve used every ounce of willpower within him to not look in Tony's direction.

It was very hard for him, but the soldier managed and the show finally began.

* * *

Chapter End:  
Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for some more. Feedback is always appreciated!


	39. Ask For Answers

No-One But You (The Vishanti Venture)

Chapter 39: Ask For Answers

* * *

Stephen Strange looked at all the little munchkins that were on the small stage. He held his breath a few times because what he saw before his eyes brought him some unexpected joy.

He turned his focus toward Tony a few times. The sorcerer was going to tell him something. Each time the two of them made eye contact he changed his mind. Strange remained quiet and he just watched the cuteness continue.

He tried not to tune into Tony's thoughts. He had the ability to hear what people were thinking. His telekinesis operated like a radio frequency. He was able to control it at times. When he was in a crowded room it became a bit tough for the sorcerer.

I mean.. the level of thoughts were insane. Strange glanced at Tony again. He noticed his oddball shirt. It looked like it had squiggly lines on it. The sorcerer wanted to examine it and talk to Tony, but he felt a sharp pinch. Strange looked down the moment Tony decided to twist his skin.

"Pay attention, Wizard.."

Tony whispered and Strange curled his eyebrows when he heard the comment. He was not a WIZARD. He held that thought for the millionth time. In his mind, and by his title, Stephen Strange identified as a sorcerer. A wizard seemed very juvenile and Tony knew that it got on his nerves.

He glared at the menace that stood beside him and Strange tried not to laugh. It was a quiet moment for the munchkins. He really didn't want to ruin it.

Selfishly, he wanted to corner Tony and ask him what the hell his issue was. They had a very good time at his little shack by the beach. Strange enjoyed him... He actually enjoyed him multiple times and Tony managed to NOT get on his nerves. He also thought that he had a somewhat awkward but interesting conversation with Tony's parents. AND the ice between Steve and Stephen felt a bit thicker than usual. So, WHAT. WAS. THE . PROBLEM?

Strange thought everything was hunky dory. The sorcerer just rolled his eyes instead and he looked at the small stage.

"DO NOT CUT MY FAMILY OF TREES. You need them, or else you really can't breathe!"

Oh dear god. A teeny tiny six-year-old version of Steve Rogers spoke his one and only line very loudly.

The kid was a natural and the audience loved him. Dawww he was inside a tree trunk costume and his cute little head poked out. That blonde hair looked ten times brighter under the lights. It was officially the most adorable thing anyone had ever witnessed.

Tony gushhhedddd with joy and he brought his hands up to his mouth. He seriously wanted to cry.

His eyes began to water. Awweee sweet baby boo boo. The little play continued and Tony's heart friggen melted. He glanced over at Steve. Tony saw all of the excitement on that face. He was in his super sexy daddy mode and Tony wanted to jump his bones.

... NOPE. Next, Tony peered over at that wizard because he wanted to see the look on his face.

Back in the day, Strange was put to the test regarding his emotions. Tony was curious to see if he still had any. Maybe, he lost them. He almost laughed at the thought. The wizard prick looked amused. He didn't gush at the seams like Tony did, but... something was obviously there.

"I can hear your very noisy brain."

The sorcerer whispered what he thought to Tony and he felt another quick grip to his skin. Strange jerked a little and he grabbed that wrist. Quit it.

Tony held a playful smile and the two of them stared at each other for a while. That wizard was fuckin cute. Tony thought that and his eyes began to sharpen. His wrist was released and the brunette crossed his arms. He looked back at the stage as all the little munchkins walked up to the front and they did their little bows.

Byron was almost in the middle of the munchkin line. He held the hands of his classmates and he did a little bow. That boy looked so happy and so adorable. He didn't have a care in the world. When Tony saw that he felt really happy.

He knew that he had to go away for a while. He needed to walk and so he missed out on a year and a half of Byron's life. Tony tapped out of the ring. He died thanks to some asshole that ruled the dreamworld and he needed some time to catch his breath.

Plus, two men started to complicate shit. Tony got what he asked for and it left him with only one thought in his mind. JUST ONE.

He needed to friggen leave... and he didn't feel too bad about it. Sometimes some guilt caught up with him but, he let it go. Byron was almost seven and that was ok. Steve didn't have Tony beside him at night and that was ok too. Sarah was processing school without hearing from him and that was OK.

And then, there was the wizard prick. Tony no longer spoke to him. That was OK as well...

Right?

The lights in the auditorium turned on and Tony blinked a few times to adjust. His mind swarmed with thoughts and that wizard stepped right in front of him. Tony noticed his dark blue clothing and he stared.

"Hush it up. Seriously."

Dr. Strange poked him on the forehead gently. It was a madhouse beneath that skull. The sorcerer smiled and Tony decided that he stood a bit too close.

He was about to playfully push him awwaaaayyyy but they were approached. Sarah and Sam walked up to them and Tony smiled when he heard his daughter's voice.

"WOW. Hello my father. Where the hell have you been? You look, tanner."

Sarah had her hands on her hips. Those were the moments when you could tell she was raised by Steve Rogers. Sarah had a bit of an identity crisis as she grew up. She bleached her hair blonde to resemble Steve. She felt like she didn't look like him and she couldn't figure out why.

Now, the young woman he looked at had her very long natural brown hair on display. She had those very beautiful STARK features present and she no longer questioned them. Tony turned in her direction. He gave his daughter all the attention. Sorry wiz.

"I've been in Costa Rica. Pepper locked in a new venture for Stark Industries. It has to do with water conservation. I've also been a part-time DJ there as well. That's the gig. Interested?"

Tony's eyebrow arched and his smile was wide.

Sarah broke her Captain America like composure. She smiled at her father and gave him a hug. Her eyes arched upward on one side just like Tony's. She saw Stephen Strange and her distaste for him appeared.

She seriously wondered why he was there.

"Hello Sarah. It's ..nice to see you again." Strange addressed Sarah with a soft smile.

"Well, you didn't kill my father so, I guess it's nice to see you too."

Sarah's words were sharp and to the point. That's all she had to say to Strange. The good doctor swallowed and he produced an awkward smile instead. His focus went to Tony.

Tony wanted to laugh at him. He hugged his daughter and ignored the comment. Strange really didn't know how to remedy that. He never technically lied to Sarah. He thought that she was very brave and courageous. She was exactly like her father so Strange never wanted to be on her bad side. Situations changed and everything he did was reactionary.

He kept his focus on Tony and he hoped that he would say something to her in his defense. The sorcerer thought that Tony would want the conflict between him and Sarah to come to an end. The dynamic between Tony and Strange had changed so much since they met and..

Tony didn't do anything about it and Strange remained silent. Tony continued to talk to his daughter. Now, the same feeling of confusion Steve Rogers had began to settle beneath Strange's skin. He smiled a little at Sam Wilson instead.

Steve and Whitney were helping Byron out of his little costume. They told him who showed up just to watch the show. Byron freaked out when he found out Tony was there. He became overjoyed and he rushed into his clean clothes.

It got too hot for him beneath his tree trunk costume and they were soaked. His parents brought him extra clothing. He was a little chatterbox as he got dressed. Steve and Whitney tried to keep up. Byron's energy was through the roof. He wanted to go out and see everyone that was around.

When he was ready, Steve held one of his hands. Whitney held onto the other. They both walked him out and he immediately started to look around. They both knew that he wanted to run.

Steve held that hand protectively and he noticed Byron's strength. The kid wanted to go go go. Steve took hold of the reigns and he lifted him up. Byron was able to see everyone more clearly and he screeched with joy when he saw his big sister and Tony.

Steve laughed as he navigated his way to the group. He tossed Byron up gently and set him down on his feet. The boy booked it into Sarah's arms and the two siblings embraced. Steve smiled at that and then he turned his focus to the rest of the group.

He smiled at Sam. He smiled at Strange. Then, he looked at Tony.

"What's up little man?"

Tony stole Byron from Sarah and he began to love him up. Everyone could hear the child's laughter as Tony gave him his entire focus. The rest of the group did not exist to Tony any longer. He'd get back to them in a minute.

That left Steve with his family and then Stephen Strange. He smiled at the sorcerer and attempted to begin a discussion. Steve felt odd. Strange felt odd. The rest of the group wanted to go.

"Your son is adorable, Steve."

Strange complimented Byron and Steve's smile stretched into an honest one. He loved his son and the thought of him just diminished the gloomy thoughts in his head.

"Thank you Strange. I'm glad you got to see his performance. It's random, I know but.." Steve shrugged. He looked at Whitney because she quietly asked him a question.

Her first impulse when she saw Stephen Strange was to shoot him between the eyes. Back in the day, he played a part in something that irritated the woman to no end. Thor was his accomplice, and she happily got to slap him for what he did.

Dr. Strange received no punishment. Whitney always wanted to correct that. Oh well. The woman gave him a cheery smile and she headed over to Tony. Byron needed to go home.

Strange could only fake a smile so many times. He reached his quota for the evening.

"I'll be at the Kamar-taj. When you guys are ready just.. head over." Strange took a step back from the group. He maneuvered his arm and formed a portal. He did it right out in the open where all the parents and children could see.

People were shocked. The sorcerer disappeared and the entire auditorium was left speechless. Uhhh.. Steve cringed a little. It wasn't like the dimension with their older selves at all. People weren't used to seeing those crazy things.

Strange was a bit disconnected. He tried to hide it, but his disconnect was very apparent. He didn't even realize what he did. The sorcerer arrived at the Kamar-taj and he headed back to his conversation with Wong.

He thought about how awkward that was the entire way. Strange felt really stupid for going. The feeling he had was unshakable. He tried to let it go as he approached Wong.

"Are we going? What happened?"

"They're.. not yet. Soon. I suppose." Strange answered the question but his mind was on ten other things. Wong noticed immediately and he gave a soft sigh.

The waiting game began and Strange glanced upward. He thought about going to a specific location to wait and think.

"I'll be back when they arrive." He flipped his hand upward and his cloak journeyed to him. Strange floated up and he headed to one of his many thinking spots.

He sat down on the rooftop of the Kamar-taj and he stared out at the familiar scene. He looked to the side where someone was supposed to be and he sighed.

"Christ."

Back at the school, Steve managed to calm everyone down and he headed outside with his group. Some of the parents freaked out. The whole "Avenger" thing with aliens showing up and wrecking shit didn't exist in their dimension.

The incidents that Steve and Tony dealt with were more, discreet? Was that the word? Steve didn't even suit up any longer. They were in a time of peace.

If he had to, Steve had a secret supply of nano-tech within him. He had a suit at all times. Captain America was just.. shelved. He was always shelved until he was needed.

ANYWHO. Steve walked up to the car and he fumbled with the keys in his hand. He had to tell his family that he needed to leave. Steve hated to do it.. but.. duty called.

Tony gave everyone around him his love and attention. Except Steve. He'd get to that. When he heard those keys he knew that Steve was nervous. Tony also knew that the soldier boy was about to drop an epic goodbye on his people.

Tony just leaned against the car and he looked at Steve's clothes. He wore a light blue shirt that was crisp, and very clean. His pants were brown. But, they weren't too dark. That leather jacket was draped over his arm.

He looked so handsome. Tony wanted to tell him that. Tony wanted to tell him a bunch of things. The brunette intended to, eventually. He needed to really work it all out in his mind first. He remained quiet instead and he waited for the honey blonde to speak.

It was time for them to go. So, Steve gave his family the information and he gave Whitney the keys to the car. He couldn't stall it out any longer. Steve had no idea how long they were going to be gone. That's the part he hated the most.

Since he was aligned with Oshtur, it meant that he no longer aged. The human host did not age so that meant his son, his daughter, and his wife would get older and he would remain exactly the same.

Steve had not told them that information yet. He didn't know how and he still tried to process it. He experienced something similar once already. He experienced it with Howard Stark and Peggy Carter. They grew up and grew old. Steve remained the same.

The hosts of the Vishanti were technically immortal. It meant that he would be sharing an eternity with the other members. Steve glanced at Tony. He thought about Stephen Strange and then he looked down at his leather jacket.

He knew that those two had to process that as well. The three of them would eventually outlive and lose everyone that they cared about. They had one another for an eternity or two, but it didn't seem like it was headed in that direction.

Steve had a deep fear that the separation within the Vishanti trio was going to increase. Something was really wrong with Tony. His distance was hard to ignore. Steve rubbed his eyebrow for a moment and decided to put that thought on ice.

* * *

Chapter END:

Hey thanks for tuning in and reading. More to come! Comments and feedback is always loved.


	40. Have A Cigar

**Notes:**

**READERS!**** Sorry I've decided to break up the story. I don't know how the notifications work on this website so if I have flooded your email inboxes while updating this story I'm very sorry. I had to create two stand alone fics. I will give you a new chapter soon, altering that massive fic was a huge time suck. Thanks for sticking with me if you're reading this, you're amazing.

* * *

No-One But You (The Vishanti Venture)  
Chapter 40: Have A Cigar

* * *

Tony formed a portal and he arrived at the Kamar-taj. After a short while, he was greeted by Wong. Tony smiled at him and then he looked up. Strange was on his way to him. Tony could feel that energy. The brunette noticed where he came from and he forced the thought out of his mind. He thought about ...kittens instead.

Tony knew that Stephen Strange could hear his thoughts. That issue needed to be corrected and Tony had a plan in the works. He smiled at him when he floated in his direction and he remained quiet.

Strange looked at Tony. The sorcerer had a river of thoughts fill his mind and he cleared his throat a little. He wanted to ask Tony if he had upset him in some way. The behavior he stared at was very unusual.

Strange tried to think it through. Tony looked in one direction and then the other. He was being stared at annnnnndddd...

?

"Steve is going to be a few more minutes. Byron was pretty upset. He threw a fit in the parking lot and Steve took him home." Tony spoke to Wong and Strange. He spoke softly and then he brought his hands together.

Tony clasped them closed and he balanced them against his body. It wasn't time to talk to Strange. Tony refused to discuss anything at that time. He forced himself to think about kittens again and he glanced down the long hallway.

Strange couldn't stand it. He looked over at Wong for a moment and then he thought about Steve's kid. He hated that he was upset. Strange ignored the thought and his eyes traveled upward and he looked at Tony again.

"So.."

Strange thought of a few things to say. He managed to get a single word out. Tony didn't budge. He kept his focus on kittens and his eyes glued to the hallway.

"So, Costa Rica? Did you see any of those ..tree frogs? The poisonous ones?"

Strange finally finished his thought. He gave it a shot and the sorcerer brought his focus down to Tony's shoes. Wong rolled his eyes and Tony became a little stiff. He turned his head and he looked over at Stephen Strange. Did he say, tree frogs?

"What?"

Tony's voice was super quiet. His face actually warmed up as he processed what Strange said to him. He thought the topic was so silly. It was so random. And, Strange looked so...fuckin cute.

"Costa Rica has poisonous tree frogs. I was just.. well, you could have spotted some. If you went out in the rain forest parts."

Tony held his breath. He continued to stare at Strange and a million different thoughts began to race around in his head. Tony tried to control them, he tried to focus on some stupid kitten and THAT WAS IT. The silence was too much.

Strange really wanted to talk to Tony. He wanted to get to the bottom of the issue first off, secondly he just missed his company. He missed...him.

"Sarah was right you do look, tanner. A year in Rica would do it.. I suppose."

The sorcerer shrugged after those thoughts boiled out of his mouth. He rolled his eyes at himself and he looked away. He didn't know why Tony took off to Costa Rica and he felt like an idiot for bringing it up. His arms were crossed at that point and he shot a subtle glare in Wong's direction.

Wong asked a very noisy question in his mind. He asked, IS THAT YOU FLIRTING? Then, the former librarian began to laugh at the Sorcerer Supreme. Strange ignored him and he sighed. Hurry up Steve.

Tony thought about the question. He stared at the wizard and he tried to control his thoughts. Then, his mouth pulled up from his teeth. He slowly formed a smile and he didn't respond. Tony turned his focus back to the long hallway and he began to chew on the bottom corner of his lip.

"AWKWARD. I'll be back."

Wong ditched the two of them. He couldn't handle their silence and Strange's horrible attempts at flirting any longer. Wong decided to busy himself to make the time go faster.

Tony swallowed and closed his eyes. Wong taking off was not cool. That left him all alone with Strange. Tony intended to avoid that. Strange was GLAD that Wong left. He immediately turned his focus to Tony and his questions emerged.

"What the hell is your deal?"

"No deal. I'm.."

Tony tossed his hands up and that wizard prick stepped closer to him. He was officially on it and Tony could only pace about.

"I feel like I've upset you in some way. After I brought up that scar on your chest you seemed a bit different."

And then he just, took off? For over a year? That was some heavy level of bullshit that Strange wanted to address. The sorcerer figured his confession about the surgery was the main issue. Tony became really quiet after Strange educated the group back in the day.

He informed them that he was present when Tony had his ribs operated on. Steve Rogers inflicted the wound and it was a pretty sensitive subject. No one knew that Strange was an intern at the time. He observed the whole thing and he thought that information upset Tony.

Tony finally looked at him. He really looked at Dr. Strange and he just shook his head.

"You didn't upset me. Don't worry about it, ok. I can't tell you right now and I don't want you listening to my thoughts. Please don't."

Tony absolutely hated the fact that Strange could hear what he thought. They got in a huge argument over that fact ages ago. Tony was about to test something that he made. He thought about his technology and the Nano-tech got to work.

Strange saw something activate around Tony's forehead and then it quickly disappeared.

"What is that?"

"A device that will hopefully prevent you from hearing my thoughts. Your access is officially denied."

Dr. Strange gasped loudly. OK OK. That didn't technically mean the way it sounded. Tony saw Strange take a giant step back and he looked very offended. He looked VERYYYYYY offended by Tony's choice of words. Tony winced a little and he grabbed for his arm.

"Access to my thoughts. That is what is denied. Other stuff, is ok...maybe?"

That was what Tony was working out in his head. He felt the straps that were wrapped around Strange's forearm. Tony gripped them and he attempted to pull him close.

Strange looked down at his arm and he tried to hear what was really being thought in Tony's mind. He couldn't hear anything and he just rolled his eyes. Tony decided to reel him in. He gently pulled that wizard toward him and he felt the energy between them sizzle around.

"Ay, don't get like that. I'll tell you soon. I just, need to figure it out."

Strange's eyes sharpened and he pulled his arm away. He didn't like being confused. The sorcerer liked everything to be crystal clear. His feelings were crystal clear in HIS mind. Tony only needed to inquire.

His eyes focused back on Tony and he decided to wait it all out. Stange felt that hand on his arm again and the sorcerer closed his eyes.

"Relax. I didn't see any tree frogs. Ok? I was busy."

Tony laughed a little after he made that comment. He saw that wizard smile. Stephen Strange really had a very unique and incredibly beautiful smile.

"You wanna talk about some tree frogs wizzy?" Tony made him laugh a little more and Strange tried to get away from him. He felt picked on. Tony didn't allow it and he tried to pull him in even closer. Come on wizarddd. Cool it down.

Stephen Strange always looked calm. But, man oh man did he have a temper. He had a fiery personality once he got to talking. Tony really liked that about him. He held that thought without hesitation. Tony assumed his device worked and he was free to think however he wanted.

The two of them migrated very close. Their lips touched briefly and Strange began to grip Tony's clothing. He pulled Tony as close as he could and he enjoyed his warmth.

The brunette gasped at the contact. He had to ease it back. Whoa whoa whoaaaaa.. Tony pumped the brakes. He felt those lips against his again and he slammed the brakes instead. Tony pulled away and he touched one of Strange's hands.

He tried to unravel his grip. Strange looked at their hands and he gently released his hold on Tony's clothing. They both felt Steve's energy. His portal was formed off in the distance and that definitely caused the two of them to separate.

They turned away from each other and they both glanced about.

Steve was officially in the building. Well, technically he arrived on the grounds of the Kamar-taj. The portal closed behind him and his body led him directly toward Agamotto and Hoggoth. They both looked up at him. Steve held two small travel bags. He noticed a few things about the two of them immediately and he slightly smiled.

"I brought you some things. I didn't know how long we were going to be gone so, I figured you'd need some extra clothing.." Steve extended his hand and Tony walked up to the bag.

Look at that. His hubby took care of him, no matter what. Tony accepted the bag and he held it at his side. He wanted to give Steve a kiss on the cheek. Tony resisted and he kept his focus on the bag.

"What about me?" Strange asked with a sarcastic grin. Steve's eyebrow arched upward playfully and he heard the sorcerer laugh. That amused Steve and his smile stretched wide. The sorcerer didn't need anything and he didn't give Steve any time to respond.

"Anyway, I received a message from Thor. He didn't speak to me directly when I was told that he needed our help. His approach was a bit odd and that's the only detail I have."

Strange got straight to the point. He didn't want to discuss anything other than Vishanti business. The other two members shared that idea but he didn't care to know it.

"I don't know what awaits us in Asgard, we shall see."

Strange looked at Wong as he returned. No one wanted to wait around any longer. The portal from the Kamar-taj to Thor's home in Asgard was established and all four headed toward it. Strange journeyed first, then he was followed by Wong.

Steve stepped up to the portal. Tony walked up beside him and he stared at that honey blonde for a moment.

"Thank you." Tony leaned toward him and he gave the soldier a kiss on the cheek. Steve held a bashful expression and he let Tony enter the portal before him.

Steve protectively guided Tony in front of him and he watched his back. Tony disappeared and Steve was the last to travel through. The world behind them all slowly closed.

When the group arrived in Asgard, the first thing that they heard was some very loud laughter. They also heard things falling down to the ground. It was a noisy mess and Strange's gaze was sharp. His arms were crossed and he followed the noise.

The Sorcerer Supreme entered the giant room that was used for festivities and whatnot. Everyone that travelled with Strange was familiar with Thor's home. His group looked about and they couldn't help but think that something was, off.

Thor was in the middle of the room and apparently there was a celebration. That was somewhat typical, but he said that they were needed. The scene in front of Strange irritated him immediately.

"Stephen! Join us. Have a drink. Everyone come in, come in." Thor's voice was welcoming and his arms were extended. He was seated and no one that travelled with Strange took the bait.

They weren't going to join in the fun. What the eff?

"What is this about Thor?" Strange asked the question with a pinch of impatience in his voice. Steve Rogers did NOT leave his family and upset his son for no reason. Strange convinced himself of that and he headed straight for the God of Thunder. He was gulping down some sort of drink. Thor gave him a smile.

Thor said nothing. He did not respond at all. He looked up at Strange and then he looked at the group that he brought with him. Thor looked at Steve, he took note. He fixed his focus on Tony, logged his image. Then, he stared at Wong.

... He was not of the Vishanti. Thor held his smile and he looked at Strange again.

Tony stepped up to Steve. He put his hand on his shoulder and he pulled that blonde close.

"Something is up.."

Tony whispered his thought. He had a weird feeling. Tony kept looking at Thor. Steve agreed and his body shifted into more of a defensive stance.

"We've been friends for quite a while, haven't we Stephen?"

Thor spoke again and he held up his drink of choice. Strange thought what he said was ODD, but he indulged the demigod.

"Friends? I'm not much for friendship. You are more of a consultant. We have consulted one another regarding the protection of Earth for a long time, yes."

That sounded more correct for Stephen Strange. He didn't have "friends". Those titles were for children during recess. The sorcerer almost rolled his eyes and he looked at his group. They all looked kinda, bothered?

Each one of them had an odd look on their face. Steve looked very annoyed, Wong actually had a bit of a snarl, and Tony didn't even look at him. He glared at the table. Strange ignored them all and he turned his focus back to Thor.

"Are you crying? What is this about.. I actually have things to do."

Strange couldn't believe it. Thor looked oddly upset. It was weird and Strange began to feel uncomfortable. What the hell was he on? The God of Thunder appeared to be in thought. He looked up at Strange and his demeanor changed entirely.

"That's not what I've heard."

Thor's voice sounded the same but something didn't seem right. Strange began to look at the other people in the room. Where was Odin?

Where was Fandral? He looked for Thor's people.

"When I see birches bend to left and right. Across the lines of straighter darker trees, I like to think some boy's been swinging them.  
But, swinging doesn't bend them down to stay. As ice storms do."

Thor dropped some poetry and Stephen Strange dropped his jaw. He was very confused. Thor was into poetry now? No way. Strange brought his hands up to his amulet and he quickly spoke out a spell.

He channeled Agamotto and asked him to reveal the actual situation. That little scene of a fun-filled party disappeared. A bright green light filled the room and the people that were all around Thor were cast off.

They were illusions. No one was actually there. Only one person remained. Thor's image was dispersed. It was layered over someone like a costume. Strange recognized the person immediately and he quickly bound him in his seat.

"Where is your brother?"

Strange felt like his time had been wasted. He recognized Thor's brother, Loki, as he held a grin. The hold that Strange had on him did not bother the trickster.

He held a smile and Dr. Strange walked around him. He circled Loki's side and looked down at him like he was captured prey.

"I couldn't believe it when Thor told me that YOU had become the Sorcerer Supreme. You helped Thor and I locate our father. Do you remember?"

"Yes. You said I was second rate." Strange recalled his first encounter with Loki. The sorcerer looked over at his group. He felt like their time had been wasted as well. Loki set a pitiful trap and it was pointless.

Strange looked back at him and he listened to the thoughts in his head.

"Thor is long gone. This is my kingdom now and I have been commissioned to deliver you. You and your other, consultants." Loki didn't call them his friends. The Sorcerer Supreme had no friends, right?

His smile remained wide and he inspected Strange's company. Steve and Tony knew that Thor had a brother. In their dimension, they had never interacted with him. He looked nothing like Thor. He actually looked wicked. They both began to worry about the God of Thunder. At the moment, they let the ring-leader do all the talking.

Strange and Agamotto got to do all the busywork.

"Deliver us? Good luck with that. All I have to do is reverse the clock and see what you did with him. He's actually useful so, it will make up for this waste of time."

Strange only held an irritated tone. He wasn't riled up by Loki in any way. He was mainly bothered and it was displayed in his voice.

"Can we talk? Conjurer to conjurer, man to man? Poet to poet?"

Loki's voice slithered. Tony noticed how slick he thought he was. He listened and watched Loki's every move. He wasn't sure how Strange wanted to handle the situation, but Thor absolutely had to be found.

He wasn't Strange's "friend" apparently.. none of them were. Tony fully intended to call him out on that when he had the chance. Strange said nothing and that encouraged Loki to say more.

"Your arrogant reputation has grown immensely since your encounter with Nightmare. He's put your vulnerabilities on display for all of us to see, Sorcerer."

Nightmare shared the story of what happened in in his dimension. Dr. Strange and his Vishanti trio completely purified the nightmare realm and now Nightmare had to start over from scratch.

That victory came with a cost. It exposed a vein in the Sorcerer Supreme. It was a thick, exposed vein and many of Strange's enemies planned to sink in some teeth. Loki knew many of them.

His job was clear and he continued to speak.

"Those romantic little walks you take with Ms. Palmer entertain us as well. And I just have to say, it was truly remarkable, the way you saved the life of your...consultant. I was so moved." Loki looked right at Tony.

Nightmare trapped Tony in his armor. He locked him within it and he filled it up entirely with a black liquid. Tony technically suffocated in his own armor and he actually died.

Strange revived him, and Nightmare witnessed the entire thing.

"You're consultants are very dear to you. We all see it, and you will be undone. What now seems supreme will cease to be." Loki elegantly and almost poetically threatened Dr. Strange. He told him the fate of the people that he cared about. It needed to be understood that the establishment of the Vishanti trio was a very bad thing for those that existed to spread chaos and mayhem. They needed to eliminate the Sorcerer Supreme and eliminate the hosts of the Vishanti.

It was absolutely mandatory and a top priority for those that suffered against their challenge. Loki could never gain the power he sought with Thor and all of his do-gooder friends. They had to go. Strange listened to Loki very carefully and he remained silent. He did not look at Tony. He did not bring Christine Palmer up in his mind.

Strange only brought his hands up to the Eye of Agamotto. He intended to reverse the clock and see exactly what happened with Thor. When he touched the amulet Loki's eyes opened up a little more. The attention to the amulet excited the trickster.

A green light began to shine from it and suddenly Strange froze in place. He stopped all of his movement and he dropped his hands to his side. An image of someone gold and green flashed in his mind. Then something very drastic happened.

Tony tried to get a better look at Strange. Steve's eyebrows began to knit together. Wong prepared a shield. He didn't like the situation at all. Strange stopped moving and they all wanted to know why. When Loki stood up they knew something was really wrong.

Strange remained where he stood and he turned slightly to his right. He knew that Tony and Steve were behind him. The sorcerer inhaled a slow breath and he kept his body slightly turned.

"I can't see."

Strange spoke quietly and all hell broke loose. Tony and Steve activated the Nano- technology within them. They suited up immediately. Wong launched an attack against Loki and it caused the trickster to jump back. He landed on the table and that gave Tony and Steve the perfect amount of time to grab Strange.

Their first instinct was to protect him. It was unexpected for Strange, but Tony grabbed one arm, and Steve grabbed the other. The two of them took off through the giant room and they carried Strange as far away from Loki as they could possibly get him.

Wong stayed behind and held Loki back. When he could, he formed a portal and returned to the Kamar-taj. The other two hauled ass and they both agreed to take him to a hiding place.

Strange was blind. For some reason, his sight was gone and it seemed like the Eye of Agamotto was clouded. The sorcerer didn't understand and he could only allow himself to be carried away.

* * *

Chapter END:

Thanks for reading!


	41. It Overtakes Me

Chapter 41: No-One But You (The Vishanti Venture): It Overtakes Me

* * *

Stephen Strange took a seat on the ground. He was dragged away from the scene and it felt like the trip took an eternity. Once the two lovebirds decided on a hiding spot, they used a fancy portal and they finally arrived at their chosen destination. The sorcerer was taken somewhere and he couldn't see a damn thing.

Steve told him to sit down and he knew he was somewhere with dirt. And cold...grass? Strange could smell ..earth stuff. He could also smell and hear the ocean. It seemed far off from where he sat, but it sounded like he was around some very rough waters. Strange could hear the sea rush up against something. It didn't flow up onto a shore at all. They were in a location where the water collided against something solid. He felt twigs beneath his hands and he gripped whatever was around his fingers.

It was pretty weird. He sat there in the dirt and he forced his eyes to close. He hoped his vision would return to him. The sorcerer remained silent, but in his mind he was friggen PISSED.

He wanted to murder Loki. Strange declared that he would snap his damn neck for the stunt that was pulled. Also, because of what he said to him. Strange swallowed and he twitched a little when Tony's voice hit his ears.

"I'll cast up a barrier. Wong taught me that I can form it and then you can strengthen it." He spoke to Steve. Strange heard what he said and he gently began to nod his head.

What Wong told Tony was true. Steve Rogers channeled Oshtur. Therefore, he had the ability to amplify any spell that a member of the Vishanti could conjure up. The two of them formed a protective barrier over their hiding spot. To anyone in the area, it looked like the area was uninhabited.

Strange couldn't see that of course. But, he felt the temperature around him as he tried to figure out where they were. It was such cooler and the air was moist. He began to overthink. He almost asked..but..

He didn't want to talk to anyone. Strange turned his head to his right. He heard something behind him. It sounded like pots and pans. He could hear people as they moved about. Strange determined that they were around other people.

Steve was talking to someone, and it wasn't Tony. Strange calculated three... no, four people. Steve, Tony, and two others.

Tony just stared at Strange. He watched him look about and study the area. Oh oh OHHHHHHH Tony was beyond ready to spit some fire and brimstone in his direction. The wizard prick sat there in the dirt and he looked like he was contemplating the universe. Tony was actually glad that he was officially bitch-slapped with some reality.

Steve's focus returned to his Vishanti companions and he looked over at Tony. The two of them stood outside as the other two people made some room in the cottage behind them. He knew that in just a few seconds, Tony and Strange were going to get into it. Steve actually began to time it. He gave them an entire minute. In only one minute, shit would go down.

"WELL, THAT WAS FUN."

Tony spoke first and Steve did his best not to laugh. Tony's voice was loud. What he said was rude, and he could see that Strange became annoyed immediately.

"Too bad none of your consultants know how to cure you from being blind."

Strange ignored him. The anger within him began to stir and he turned his head in the opposite direction of Tony's voice. No thanks. On the other side of the spectrum, Tony refused to be ignored.

"Are you having fun down there in the dirt? We just got our asses handed to us..so what do we do?"

Strange didn't take the bait. He ignored Tony's words again and he heard the brunette walk in his direction. Steve knew it had been about thirty seconds.. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tick tick.

"Obviously, Thor was overthrown by his own brother and he needs our help. He needs some real friends. So, you sit there wizard. Steve and I will handle it."

The final straw broke. Stephen Strange grit his teeth and he tensed up. He couldn't see Tony but he turned his head quickly and the sorcerer began to bark.

"DO YOU EVER SHUT UP? This isn't playtime. Calling each other friends is so juvenile in my mind, I could literally VOMIT. We are adults. Something was done to my amulet and I can't see. MAYBE, YOU CAN SHUT UP FOR HALF A SECOND... and look at it."

Strange fired his response and Steve closed his eyes. The explosion was about to commence. He planned to intervene, he almost had to. He saw the shocked expression on Tony's face.

Tony was more than used to being challenged. Steve challenged him often, but never on his own level. Tony Stark and Stephen Strange were both hotheads. It amused the soldier and he looked through the door of the cottage at his people.

"I will throw your amulet into that friggen ocean over there. Why the hell should I actually help you. Give me one single reason Strange. I will help THOR without hesitation. You? Forget it."

Tony crossed his arms and he turned away. Oh, OH trust this, Tony could definitely shut up. He could leave and shut up for another year or two. That thought emerged in his mind and he stood his ground.

"I just want ONE reason. Give me one."

STEPHEN STRANGE ROLLED HIS BLIND EYES. GOODBYE.

He absolutely refused to respond. Obviously, Tony was unable to think of a reason. That thought made him turn completely away. The sorcerer turned to his right and picked up his amulet. He used his sense of touch to feel if it was broken. Strange decided to fix it himself. It felt the same. It obviously had no physical damage. Strange held it in both of his hands and he gave an exhausted sigh.

Tony began to pace back and forth. He had so much to say and he tried everything he could to hold it back. You know what? Fuck it...

"People CARE about you, OK WIZARD. Christine, Wong, THOR, and especially the Ancient One. She really fucking cared about you and what was she? Another consultant? FUCK YOU...stay blind."

Stephen Strange gasped. The Ancient One was brought up and it hit him right where it hurt. Strange brought his strapped up arm upward and he did something with his wrist. Something slipped down the hidden part of his face and he quickly wiped it away.

Steve Rogers interfered immediately after that. That was too much, and he made it stop.

"OK TONY. That is enough. Stop talking. We do need to figure out how to get out of this mess." Steve had enough of that. He walked up to Strange and he dropped down closer to him. Strange moved away from him a little and he held a very upset look on his face.

"I'll take the amulet. Tony you're going to look at it." Steve mediated all the bullshit as the sorcerer thought it over. He stared for a moment and then the amulet was handed over. Strange was in a terrible mood. He passed it Steve's way and glared.

Tony brought up the Ancient One, and he actually thought that Loki's words applied to him. That thought just BUGGED the sorcerer more than anything that Tony said. He kept his mouth shut and he closed his eyes.

"It's all ready for you guys. Come on in."

Strange heard an unfamiliar voice. His posture straightened and his hearing seemed to sharpen. Tony snagged that amulet and he looked at it. Whatever.

"We'll be right in Bucky." Steve responded and he centered his focus on Dr. Strange. He seemed very upset and Steve understood why. Tony was a handful and a half. Steve had no solution for the issue and he hoped one would surface. His current intention was to help Strange adjust to the attack on his vision.

Steve had never been blind before, and he was pretty sure that Strange wasn't having fun.

"We've taken you to a safe-house. My best friend lives here and he's got the place nice and warm for you. Do you remember Bucky and Natasha from the wedding reception?" Steve spoke only to Strange. Tony was looking at the amulet. He stared at all the detail work and all the engraved symbols.

He glanced over at the apple twins and he wondered if that prick wizard would remain a mute.

"The Black Widow and the Winter Soldier. I know them from my list." Strange answered and Steve blinked a few times. That's how he knew them? His list? Steve was a bit confused and he looked over at Tony.

At that moment, Natasha and Bucky actually stepped outside the cottage. They looked down at Stephen Strange. They heard what he said and they were curious about his ... list. Tony was the one to speak up about it. He shot him a question right away.

"What list? That's NOT who they are. That is just their codenames, their costumes." Tony spit some more fire at Strange.

"I have an extensive record of individuals that could potentially cause harm to earth. The two of them run the risk of defecting. Knowing that information kinda goes hand in hand with protecting the earth... It's nothing personal and I didn't speak to them at the reception." Therefore, he didn't "remember" them.

Tony's face slipped into a glare. Seriously? He scowled and he gripped his shirt with his left hand. He gently started to polish the front of the amulet. The Eye of Agamotto looked a little tarnished. Strange kept his eyes closed and he had nothing further to say.

Steve stared at him. The "Black Widow" and the "Winter Soldier" were his closest friends. He cared for them deeply and Steve just let the comment go. At that point, he knew the personality of Dr. Strange pretty well. He looked over at Bucky and he immediately read his expression.

"We've got some food cooking. It will be ready soon." That's all Bucky felt like saying. He headed back into the cottage and Natasha followed. Steve was ready to help Strange to his feet, if he needed it?

"Do you want to go in Stephen? It gets pretty cold here. You're in Ireland by the way." He forgot to mention that part. They took Strange to the location where his mother was finally put to rest. Bucky and Natasha lived there together and Steve visited his mother whenever he needed to.

Only the people that were present right at that moment knew the place existed. The entire cliff was their property and Bucky wouldn't allow a single soul to take a single step on it. No way.

"I don't want to go in yet. Thank you but, I'll just stay out here." Strange didn't want to blindly walk around someone's place. He wanted to think, get a message to Wong, and get his vision back. Steve gave a small smile and he stood up. His eyebrow arched and he walked over to Tony.

Tony looked up from the amulet and he smiled at his main man. Ello boo boo.  
"It was a little tarnished. I polished it up for ya wiz. But, there is no damage at all." Tony wanted to throw it at him. He stared at the blind wizard instead and Tony thought about a few things.

Steve and Tony eventually spoke to Wong. They explained that Strange was safe, but he was still unable to see. Strange eventually moved inside the cottage but he kept to himself. He turned to meditation and he ignored everyone. He ignored the food, the conversation, and all of the lovely friendship.

Tony got a container full of Q-tips and he sat down at the cute little table. It was such a lovely little seaside cottage. The fire was warm, the stew was yummy, and Tony felt like a cozy kitty. He leaned back in his chair and he cleaned that amulet more thoroughly. He was thinking about the situation, and the apple twins as his hands went to work. He cleared out all the gunk that was in all the detail work.

Strange stuck to himself like glue and Tony glanced over at him from time to time. He was alone in the living room beside the fireplace. Steve was seated beside Tony, but busy eating and telling Natasha and Bucky about the development with Thor and all the Vishanti business. He hadn't seen the two of them since...

Eh, a few months. He kept in constant contact with them. Steve explained how Strange was blinded and he told them that they needed to help Thor. Strange could hear all of it. He listened to them all interact and something began to seep through his skin. Thoughts began to fill his mind. His heart started to feel a bit heavy.

He could also hear everyone's inner thoughts. He was blind, not powerless.

Tony still had that contraption activated. Strange could not hear his noise, thankfully. He was very annoyed with Tony so he held some bitter thoughts in his head.

"Do you need us to help you get him back? We're not magical, mystical, Vishanti people Steve. But, if you need our help we're there." Natasha offered up her services and of course she considered Bucky to be in on the deal. Steve smiled and he looked over at the Sorcerer Supreme. The soldier considered Strange to be the leader of the Vishanti group. It was an odd dynamic for Steve Rogers to take the backseat, but...

He felt like it was necessary. Steve knew that Strange did not intend to engage with any of them. He thought about Natasha's question for a moment and he answered regardless.

"The more help the better. You'll have to really prepare yourselves because, what we've experienced is pretty crazy. Are you sure you're up for that?" Steve asked them both. This wasn't a bullet dodging, fist fighting sort of battle. Steve knew that it was going to be completely beyond what either of them had really experienced.

"Till the end of the line man, you know that." Bucky looked at Steve like he was STUPID. Of course they were up for it. Several feet from the table, Strange heard Bucky's response.

Till... the end of the line? Natasha Romanoff, Romanov, or Romanova and James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes weren't exactly capable of assisting the mystic arts. Strange held that thought for a moment. For the two of them, it ran the risk of really being a sudden death.

He didn't think that information would have mattered to them if he said anything. Strange looked for meditative ways to heal his sight and he had no idea how much time had passed. The sorcerer continued to ignore everyone and he heard some more movement around the house.

Tony said that he needed air and he headed outside. It was a small cottage and Tony looked the whole place over. It was made out of stone. He really loved it. Tony put the amulet around his neck and he sat down. He rest his back against the stone wall and he looked up at the sky.

It was crystal clear. He could see the stars and Tony couldn't remember the last time he gave them some attention. Bucky and Natasha remained in the house. They started to clean up and they wouldn't allow Steve to help. They kicked him out.

Steve stepped outside the cottage and he saw Tony against the wall. The soldier headed toward the brunette and he sat down beside him. Tony smiled and his bottom lip slowly migrated beneath his teeth.

"Hello Tony."

"Hi Steve." Tony looked right at him. He was so damn handsome, Tony couldn't take it.

His smile wanted to stretch further but Tony kept it in place. He picked up that amulet and went back to his business of cleaning it.

"How are you?" Steve asked him a very familiar yet incredibly nostalgic question. Tony gave a short laugh and he dipped his head toward his knee. Steve asked the question in such a flirtatious way. Captain Courageous was in a good mood.

"I'm good. You?" Tony's cheekbones felt a little warm. It was cold as hell along the coastline of Ireland. Tony didn't mind it one bit. He looked at his main man and he smiled. A thought came to Steve's mind. He had questions for Tony about his "walk" but... he knew that it wasn't the right time.

That discussion needed to wait. Steve stared at Tony and he held onto his current thought.

Inside the house, Strange was still meditating. He opened his eyes several times and a similar result continued to occur. He closed his eyes for the millionth time and then some thoughts began to register in his head. Bucky and Natasha were talking, not really thinking, so the thoughts he heard clearly belonged to Steve.

Strange heard Steve's thoughts towards Tony and that thick, heavy feeling started to sink into his chest again. It really made his chest ache. The sorcerer almost stood up as a result. Steve focused his thoughts and he formed the question that he wanted to ask.  
It was a silly question, and it was actually meant to be a joke. But, Tony and Steve were in a different place at the moment and Steve wanted to fix that. He knew that it wasn't hard to accomplish.

"I was wondering if I could take you out. On a date, or something? When all of this stuff is over." Steve asked his question with a soft grin. Tony's face filled with warmth and he laughed a little. His husband just asked him out on a date. How hilarious.

"You mean IF all of this stuff is over? We could always drop dead, you know."

"Well then, it wouldn't make any sense to refuse right? I have it already planned out. You'll love it." Steve's smile became bigger. He had the perfect date in his head and he really wanted to spend time with Tony.

Byron was very young. He needed constant attention. Steve also loved Whitney. He loved being there for her and taking care of Byron. Tony let him have that time to be a father and tend to that need to be a parent. So, at the same time, Steve let Tony do his thing.

He missed Tony, and so he had to ask him out.

"It's going to be SO GOOD Tony. Fireworks status." Steve laughed after he said that.

He remembered hearing that being said to him back in the day. It made him feel so many different emotions. By the look on Tony's face, Steve thought that Tony felt the same way when he heard it. His face was warm and rosy at that point. The brunette stopped messing with the amulet and he moved a little closer to Steve.

"Ok Steve, when this is over... I want some fireworks." HAHA Tony had to laugh because Steve Rogers was so effing CUTE. The two of them huddled and snuggled up under all of that cold irish wind. It wasn't too dramatic where they were, but it was friggen cold.

Tony felt Steve's warm lips against his. He smiled against the kiss and Tony gripped whatever he could.

Back inside the comfy cottage, Strange looked around. He was able to see at that point but everything around him was a complete blur. Strange concluded that Tony cleaning the amulet helped his vision return, or the spell that was cast on the Eye of Agamotto was weakening.

The sorcerer stood up and he tried to ignore the thoughts that he heard. He tried to ignore it all. Steve Rogers was such a great person... so..

Strange didn't want to feel jealous of him. He never thought that it would head in that direction. But, at that point it was pretty impossible. He heard Bucky Barnes enter the living room. Strange looked to his left and he saw a very blurred image in front of him. His vision was still greatly distorted, but he could see the silhouette of Bucky in the room.

"My vision is returning. Once it has returned completely my amulet might work. I will figure out what happened with Thor and locate him."

Then, Strange planned to destroy Loki. The sorcerer was in the worst mood and what he heard from Steve didn't help. The sorcerer determined right at that moment that it was better that way from the start. What developed between him and Tony belonged in the dream world where it all started.

Strange sat back down, he closed his eyes again, and then went back to ignoring the group.

* * *

Chapter END:

**UGH MY SWEET READERS. I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO BEYOND SORRY IF YOU RECEIVED A MILLION EMAILS! ahhhh I hate this website! I had to re-post the second fic.**

Thanks for reading! Sorry if my editing and re-arrangement of the two pics sent you readers a mass of spam emails. I hate that sort of thing. Feedback is always love and stay tuned for some more!


	42. Whatever It takes

Chapter 42: No-One But You (The Vishanti Venture): Whatever It takes

* * *

Tony had to stand up. His legs were frozen and his ASS was numb. He hated that feeling and he decided to maneuver to his feet. Steve adorably asked him out on a date and then he told Tony that he needed to go to his mother's grave.

He let Steve go and Tony remained in the exact same place. He pondered the universe for a good while. After he stood up, he brushed off all the dirt from his pants and he exhaled some cold air.

His mind was a bit swamped. The apple twins consumed his thoughts and Tony tried to snap himself out of it. He wanted to tell them both some information.. But, that shit had to waaaaiiiit. Tony knew that fixing the mess created by Thor's EVIL punk ass brother was their only priority. But still, Tony thought about what he wanted to say.

The amulet that was around his neck began to hover. Hey hey heyyyy.. it floated up and it escaped his neck. The amulet started to fly into the cottage. Tony booked it toward the cottage and tried to keep up. Natasha Romanov and Bucky Barnes both saw the door that lead out of the cottage. Natasha washed the dishes and Bucky dried them, and they both saw what was about to happen.

Dr. Strange was physically walking out the door, and Tony was physically running in. The two nearly collided. But, they both came to a quick stop. Tony's gasp was pretty loud. He stared at that amulet as it relocated around the sorcerer's neck.

The amulet was his focus at first. Tony slowly brought his eyes up to the owner of that amulet. He saw that face and he saw those very sharp diamond eyes. Scheisse... fan-eisse. The wizard prick was handsome too. And, they both had humble apartments in New York. They both reminded him of the city streets and alllllll of the shit that he did his best to avoid.

"Can you see me?"

Tony asked as the sorcerer stared. He looked down at his amulet and then he brought his eyes back up to Tony's face. It got pretty quiet in the doorway. Natasha handed Bucky a plate and they both gave one another a few bewildered looks. Tony thought that he went deaf or something. He also kinda wanted to apologize to him. The brunette got so mad at him, and Tony knew that he said some pretty rude shit.

Strange tried to ignore what he felt. Tony was really only a shade or two darker than normal. He tanned nicely and for some reason Strange was fixated with it. He wanted to get some sunshine... with Tony, and see Costa Rica. He wondered what it was like.

"Ay...wizard. Can you see me?"

Stephen Strange wanted many things. But, what he wanted was never really within his reach. Finishing school came first. Becoming an intern came first after that, then a successful surgeon, then a master of the mystic arts, and now his work never stopped as the Sorcerer Supreme. Strange thought about all of that. He stared at Tony and he remembered the tree frog thing.

Steve was so smooth, and so charming with all the thoughts that he overheard. Steve Rogers knew exactly how to talk to Tony and Strange was left perplexed. He was left feeling jealous,and it hurt his chest. He came to a decision, and he intended to stick to it.

"Yes."

He softly spoke. Tony stood a little taller and he waited for him to say something else. He thought that Strange had more to say. He .. hoped?

Strange just slowly walked around him and he stepped out into the very cool air. He looked around for Steve. The sorcerer saw him way off by the cliff and he started to walk over toward him. Tony just remained in place and he stared at the cute little tile floor. The tiles were made out of a stone that reminded him of an abalone shell.

Tony felt his heart pump a bit quicker and he tried to distract himself with the tile floor. He decided to ignore the douche bag wizard and get warm by the fire. Tony shut the front door to the cottage and headed toward the living room.

As he walked he wondered, what...THA FUCK was the wizard prick doing? Tony held a small glare as he watched the flames consume all the wood that was in the small fireplace. Tony couldn't take his eyes off of the flames.

Strange saw Steve stare down at a small grave. It just had the initials S. R. on it and Strange knew exactly what it meant. He approached the soldier and Steve stepped a little to his right. He smiled at Dr. Strange and turned more in his direction.

"I think it's safe to say that you have your vision back? That's a relief." Steve began his cordial, small talk and Strange gave a very small smile. Yes. He could see. But, he had to carefully draw power from his amulet. He could not, and would not, open the eye.

"I pulled energy from Agamotto when my sight returned. I can't open the amulet. But, I've figured out a loophole or two. I reversed the clock and I know what happened to Thor."

Strange summed up what he accomplished and Steve became even more engaged. He expectantly waited for the rest of the story.

"Loki deceived him, like usual. He is working with two very powerful women. Karnilla and the Enchantress. The Enchantress has the ability to cloud the sight of Agamotto, and that is what she did." It was a spell. Her ability to blind him only lasted a few hours. Strange could not run the risk of being blinded again so, he came up with a plan.

"I know where Thor and his people are being held. And, I know where the three of them are. I have a plan in mind so.."

Strange glanced at the house briefly. Steve followed where Strange's thoughts led him and then he stared at the sorcerer. He seemed a little off. It was all business for Stephen Strange. Steve assumed that he behaved that way because of what Tony said to him.

"Your friends can actually be helpful. They don't have the same sort of detectable energy that the three of us have. I think you and I should face Karnilla and the Enchantress first and stir them up. Then, Tony can lead your friends to Thor and the others." Strange spelled out his plan and Steve began to nod. Uhh .. his friends were always very helpful. The sorcerer needed to realize that. Steve hoped that he would.

"What about Loki?"

Strange forgot to mention the God of mischief. An anger washed over Strange when he heard that name. Loki's deception was very personal for him. It tied into what was done by Nightmare and his decision about Tony.

"Loki is mine. I will take him out. Tony will join you while your friends free Thor from his bondage. The two of you can handle the rest." Steve listened and processed what Strange said. He knew that the sorcerer was pretty pissed off about Loki's deception. Tony's comments didn't help.

"Oshtur will protect you Steve. The ladies are very powerful. But.. you're a bit out of their league."

Strange gave a soft smile and he turned his focus toward the comfy little home. Steve was incredibly flattered, but a bit shocked. He stood there with some pretty wide eyes. They both saw Tony walk out of the cottage. His arms were crossed for warmth.

Strange stared at him and his silence didn't go unnoticed. Steve saw the way that he looked at Tony. He could tell that Strange was very attached. It was painfully obvious.

"Sounds like a good plan. But I'd like to change it up. I want to lead Bucky and Natasha in and get Thor out of his mess. I want YOU to go with Tony."

Steve was not going to allow the two of them to separate. They needed to work it all out and function as a unit. Now, Strange had the wide eyes. The sorcerer failed to respond because his mouth was locked open from the shock.

"I'll tell the others the plan and we'll move out when you're ready."

Steve made up his mind and he was secretly more stubborn than all of them. The soldier did things his own way and he had to change up the group. Steve smiled at Strange and he waited for his response.

"Right. It's time to wrap all of this up anyway. There are so many places to be, so many things to do.."

Those two had some adorable dates to go on.. annnnd other silly stuff like that. Strange gave a short laugh. He laughed at his own jealous misery and Steve looked a little confused. He just smiled at Strange and they both looked over at the person that paced around the cottage.

Steve headed over to him. He planned to tell "his" friends the plan and then it was go time. Of course, Steve had questions. He had no idea who his opponents were. Steve made a mental note to ask Strange some more questions before they left. He grouped up Tony, Bucky, and Natasha and then he told them the plan. Shortly after that, Natasha and Bucky were put under a spell for protection.

Steve and Tony couldn't have them DIE, I mean.. how horrible would that be? Strange joined them after a short while and Steve got to ask his questions.

He explained that Karnilla and the Enchantress were both Asgardian. But, they did not follow Asgardian rule. The actual named of the Enchantress was "Amora" and apparently, the two ladies had a grudge match with Thor and his people. Strange knew a lot about them. He said that they both were on his handy dandy list.

"Focus on releasing Odin and Thor. Once those two are free, the fight is over."

Strange continued to tell the group his plan and they all listened in. A heavy psychological hold was being placed on the people of Asgard. They were chained up and being held by the combined strength of Amora and Karnilla.

That goal was only accomplished because Loki made them all feel at ease. He deceived them, and the women capitalized on their distraction. The rest of the plan was discussed, and the portal to a part of Asgard called, Nornheim, was established.

Karnilla considered herself to be the ruler of that part of Asgard, and she believed that it was independent from Asgardian rule. All of that was political garbage. Strange didn't bore the group with that information. The group looked inside the portal. The one that was formed in front of Bucky and Natasha led straight to the location where Thor was being held. They looked back at Steve and then the other two.

"We're ready."

Bucky spoke on Natasha's behalf. Steve stepped up to them and they ventured in. Tony watched Steve disappear and he held some mixed feelings. Normally, he'd grab Steve and give him what could possibly be their last kiss. Tony always did it before they went off to battle. He decided against it that time because...

Tony needed to get his shit together. He knew that his behavior affected the douche bag wizard. He needed to set all of that straight. He couldn't kiss Steve in front of him. Tony wouldn't do it. Steve was gone at that point, and he scanned the area. Natasha and Bucky followed shortly after and the portal to that part of Nornheim closed up.

Steve and his faithful companions took cover immediately. They really didn't know what awaited them and they cautiously hunted for Thor. The location where Strange sent them felt like a lower floor. It had prison-like vibes to it. Steve told Natasha to head to his left. The two men watched her back, and they moved further in.

At the same time, Tony glanced over at Strange. The two men got a bit lost in thought for a moment and then Strange began to open another portal. The portal he was about to conjure up would take them directly to the upper levels of Karnilla's happy little home. Strange knew exactly where Loki was in the room. Before his spell was cast, he felt Tony's hand grip his arm.

"Hold up Wiz."

He stopped the sorcerer from completing his thought. Strange locked his focus onto his arm and he stared at that hand. That moment was the absolute worst time for them to begin a discussion. Strange closed his eyes quickly just as Tony began to speak.

"I'm sorry about some of the things that I said to you. Only some..." That's all the wizard prick was going to get. He pissed Tony off, and he had to set Strange straight. He knew that what he said about the Ancient One was a low blow. Tony felt like shit for bringing her up. That, and only THAT part of the conversation deserved an apology.

"We don't have time for this Tony. Let's go.." Strange pulled back and he dropped his jaw for the second time that evening. Tony wouldn't allow him to take off. He had a grip on both of his arms at that point.

"Can't you just, stop it? Just stop the clock and talk to me."

Tony had to say it. He wanted to talk to him and figure out some things. Tony wanted to tell him why he left. The brunette stared at the sorcerer. He noticed that his angered expression began to soften. Stephen Strange actually began to move a little closer. What Tony said affected Strange and he noticed immediately.

Strange wanted to do that. He wanted to stop the clock and spend time with Tony. The sorcerer thought about doing that. That idea crossed his mind all the time. The sorcerer felt like it was incredibly selfish. But, he thought about stopping time right where he stood. Strange stared at Tony's face. His eyes traced over every line and he forced himself to knock it off.

"I can't do that Tony. We need to go. We're supposed to distract the stronger players so Steve's friends don't get killed. Remember?"

Strange tried to raise his arm to create a portal. Tony pulled him in his direction. He heard his plan. "Steve's" friends, would be fine. Tony knew that they would. Strange had to close his eyes again because he felt those very warm lips against his. He knew that Tony was going to kiss him. He saw it in his face. The sorcerer gave into Tony's advance and he stepped into it.

Something always came to his mind when he kissed Tony. A poem often repeated in his thoughts. Loki knew too much about him, and it truly was a problem. Strange didn't know what to do. He wanted to end everything with Tony and Christine.

He didn't want to feel anything for them any longer. He wanted them both OUT. But, how? He kissed the brunette instead and he blamed it all on Nightmare. The ruler of the dream world was telling everyone his weaknesses. He was telling everyone what was in his heart. Strange felt very vulnerable after the chat he had with Loki.

He couldn't ease up. The feeling of Tony and having him so close oddly helped. But, the more it continued, the more his thoughts sank inward. Strange slowly put an end to their kiss, and he decided to tell Tony the words that always came to his mind when he felt some form of his touch.

"I should have loved a thunderbird instead. At least, when spring comes.. they roar back again. I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead. I think I made you up, inside my head."

Tony's expression froze up. He heard the words and he had no idea what to make of it. He stared at that Doctor Wizard Sorcerer Douchebag person that said those things and Tony's heart kinda flat lined. He thought that he was about to drop dead.

"What? Wait, what exactly does that mean? That's poetry mumbo. Tell me what that means."

Strange would not tell him. He stared at Tony and then the sorcerer stepped back. HOLD THE FUCKING PHONE. Tony couldn't have him just... back up. He needed some clarification on that thunderbird stuff.

"Tell me what that means, MERLIN."

"It means we need to go."

Strange pulled up a portal and he began to head through it. Tony inhaled a deep breath but it got stuck somewhere. That's NOT what those words meant. Tony tried to replay them in his mind. Strange made him up in his head? What the eff did that mean?

Tony sulked on it as they arrived right in the middle of the luxurious palace that belonged to... what's her face. Strange began to walk. Tony followed him and they ended up inside a room that looked like an ancient lab for alchemy. Tony looked at all the bottles that were scattered about and he saw some mixing instruments.

It was a very large room. And, it was also very dark. The two women were up ahead and they poured a liquid into some thin vials. The vials were inside some weird looking creatures. Tony was honestly more focused on that poetry shit. The brunette told himself that he didn't have time for disgruntled Asgardian space losers. He wanted some answers ASAP from a very bull-headed wizard.

It sounded like.. Strange, loved him? But, he dropped dead when his eyes were closed? Was THAT the answer to the poetry puzzle? Tony's heart rate shot to the moon because he wanted what was said to be repeated. Tony had to swallow down a heavy dose of nerves and he wanted that poem to be on a ten minute loop. He kept staring at the wizard prick. Strange brought two of his fingers up to his mouth and he loudly whistled into the room.

He got the attention of Karnilla and Amora. They both turned in their direction and Tony finally looked at them. They said some long winded crap about the Sorcerer Supreme. Tony wasn't focused on them at all. He actually looked around them. They were still yapping and he heard Strange yap back at them a couple of times.

It looked like they were building an army. Tony saw that some prototype troops were in the works. Tony studied the scene and he glanced to his right. Loki's voice arrived and something happened immediately. It was really unexpected, and it forced Tony to snap into focus.

You see, Tony didn't know the whole, "Loki is mine" part of the plan. All of that was put on hold because as soon as Dr. Strange saw Loki, it was on.

Tony gasped loudly because the wizard prick shot off towards his target. Strange flew in Loki's direction and another portal was formed. It was propelled right over Loki. That portal took Thor's brother to a very distant place. Tony couldn't contain his shock as Strange disappeared through it.

And just like that..they were gone. Tony had no idea where they went and he stared in disbelief.

* * *

Chapter End:

Thanks so much for reading! Feedback is always loved, and be ready for more soon.


	43. Family System

Chapter 43: No-One But You (The Vishanti Venture): Family System

* * *

Loki reeeeeaaally didn't expect Dr. Strange to transport him somewhere else and attack him. The God of mischief had very little time to counter what was cast in his direction. Loki was thrown to the ground with so much force, he slid several feet. He tried to grab onto something to hold himself in place. Loki stared at the ground and clever words began to form in his mind.

He looked up at the Sorcerer Supreme. A wicked grin stretched across his face and he decided to belittle the whole encounter. Loki began his mischief, and his plan was to get under his skin.

"Have I upset you? You seem a little tense."

Loki got to his feet quickly and he brought his arms up. Strange was in his space immediately. The sorcerer fully intended to kick his ass. Magic was his second choice for their encounter. Loki blocked the assault. When he could, he slipped out his hidden dagger and he attempted to use it. Strange turned that dagger into a snake.

Loki tossed it away and he disappeared from Strange's grip. He appeared behind the sorcerer and he tried his sharpest weapon again. Loki used his words and he spoke to Strange with laughter beneath his tone.

"The fact that you're this upset only strengthens what I said to you. What now seems supreme, will cease to be."

Strange turned around and he faced Loki's words. He was filled with a heavy amount of anger. Loki threatened him, deceived him, blinded him, and threatened Christine and Tony.

It kinda pissed him off.

"You can be undone. That body you're in is human. Just like your precious consultants... they are just human trinkets. Dead human trinkets."

Loki prepared himself because his words caused Strange to change his stance. The sorcerer brought his hand up and it began to glow. He flew over to Loki.

Strange's body split apart. Different versions of himself branched out around the area and they all had one objective. They all wanted to shut that mouth. His anger went much deeper than that.

The thoughts he had toward Loki were very dark. Strange had one idea in mind and all he needed to do was get a hold of Loki. He needed to grab the God of mischief one more time, and it was all over.

Unfortunately, he was a slippery snake. Loki and Strange also had similar powers. Loki cast out many versions of himself as well, and they all countered the concentrated attacks.

Back in Nornheim, Tony's armor closed over his skin. He inhaled and his body filled up with an intense level of joy. His suit made him so happy. Those two chickadees kept asking Tony questions. He looked at the one with the gigantic hair. She identified herself as Karnilla. Tony imagined bird nests for some reason as she spoke.

His mind wandered about and then he turned his focus to the one with the long blonde hair. That one was the "Enchantress". She actually had the power to blind Stephen Strange. Whoa.

They both asked him what his purpose was for being there. They asked him to identify himself. That confused Tony because he expected them to know. Loki said that he was "commissioned to deliver" them to someone. Uhh.. it seemed like Loki had plans, and then they had plans. They worked with Loki but .. not really?

Whatever. He ignored the harpies and just calculated the army that they were building. His suit counted what was in view and Tony began to hover. He flew in close and opened fire on their Asgardian "tech". That enraged the women, and they began to retaliate against Tony. He rushed to a higher location and he turned to face his two opponents.

The strongest of the two women, Karnilla, put a stop to Tony's attack. She held the energy that he sent in place. With little effort, she turned her arms and launched it back in his direction. Tony extended both of his arms and he gave his own energy a hug. He drew it back into his suit.

The energy was sucked in and Tony kept his distance. He didn't know anything about the two, and Dr. Strange took off on him. His plan was to feel them out and let them do all the talking.

Tony was dealing with some Asgardian sorceress ...super women. Tony didn't expect it to be an easy fight. He had the tech that protected his brain from any sort of disturbance. He assumed they had some sort of telekinetic ability.

The tech he created was brought to his attention when he spent time with Charles Xavier. He asked him for help because he wanted Stephen Strange out of his head. For some reason, Xavier was happy to help him.

Tony tapped his chest a few times. He turned his music on at a very loud volume. The song was upbeat and full of lovely noise. It was called "I Like It" by someone named Cardi B. Tony absolutely loved the song and he thanked his older self for the beat every time the song came on. It helped him get his game face on and his opponents both held bewildered looks on their faces.

Karnilla looked at Amora. They both stared at one another as the song built it's rhythm. Oh, hold up. Did they not have music on Asgard? Tony didn't believe that for one minute. He increased the volume of the music and he he moved a little with it.

Tony decided to pay attention. He tuned into the room he was in, and he finally answered their question.

"I'm Tony."

There. He answered quickly and he opened fire on their army again. Tony smiled beneath his armor. They did not respond to him and the Enchantress took off from where she stood. She had a very advanced level of speed. All Tony saw was a flash of gold and green and then BAM, the Enchantress was in his face.

Tony blocked her assault. She used a mix of physical force and energy against him. Tony took the physical hits and dished some back at her. But, the force that she used against him that had some energy attached to it?

Tony had a year and half off by himself. He took time off from his apple twins and that meant he had the opportunity to actually get some work done. His Mandarin armor was broken apart by Steve Rogers. That suit was pried open with so much force and destroyed. Tony had to repair it.

That was one of the reasons why he left. So, any foreign energy that touched his suit was absorbed and held onto for safe keeping. Amora the Enchantress was unaware of that, but she was catching on.

Tony generated a blast of force and he sent her back a few steps. That made her mad and Karnilla joined in. Karnilla wanted that music to cease. She heard the person in the suit laugh from within. Tony was just in a mood. He flipped back and dodged one of their attacks. He was unable to dodge both of them and he laughed again.

Karnilla wore this HUGE headpiece on her head. Her hair was giving him some dark "Dolly Parton" vibes and he couldn't stop laughing. The giant over-the-top headpiece was too much. He remembered trying on some weird looking Asgardian clothing last time he was at Thor's. He had the giggles every time he looked at Karnilla.

It enraged the women. They tried to combine their energy and end Tony. But, he'd dodge it or absorb their attack.

"You might want to try something else." Tony advised the ladies because their gameplay sucked. He destroyed more and more of their army anytime he had an opportunity. Tony began to feel a presence. He felt one of his Vishanti companions in his bones.

It was the one and only Steve Rogers. Tony could feel him and he knew that he was close. The energy of Oshtur rippled around his bones. For some reason, the energy from Steve was drawn in. Tony wondered if Hoggoth was up to something.

The air around him began to heat up. The truth of it was, the mystic entity that Tony channeled was with him at all times. Hoggoth watched his host and protected him whenever he needed to. Or, he reacted with him whenever he wanted to. Hoggoth saw the people of Asgard in chains.

Tony didn't see anyone in chains. He just physically held his ground against the women that had a deep grudge against Thor and his people. As soon as the Enchantress and Karnilla gained the upper hand against Tony, Hoggoth stepped in.

Tony's suit filled with heat. He looked at his screens for a reading. His tech gave him nothing. His hands warmed up to an intense degree and an energy was released. That energy engulfed Karnilla entirely. With Hoggoth's strength, Tony managed to burn the opponent that had the darkest energy.

Amora screamed at the top of her lungs. She did not expect the tables to turn in that direction. She flew to the side of her leader and she tried to put out the flames. Tony stared at the hands of his armor. His suit was still filled with a heavy warmth.

It felt like Hoggoth was actually INSIDE the suit with him. Tony wanted to talk to the pretty tiger kitty.

Elsewhere, Steve found Thor's people. Karnilla and Amora had their hands full with Tony so they weren't disturbed when they tried to get them out of their bondage.

They physically had chains on them and they were also cloaked with a spell of submission. Steve could feel Tony. He stopped what he was doing and he tried to understand exactly what he felt.

"Do you hear that loud music?" Bucky asked as he utilized the strength in his metal arm and he broke several chains in front of him.

"It has to be Tony. Distractions are his area of expertise." Steve smiled at the crazy song. He remembered the moment when Tony first heard it. Steve laughed so hard he thought that he was going to die. Steve secretly LOVED that song. Bucky saw that enormous smile on Steve's face. The soldier laughed about the music and then he sank down to one of the chains on the ground.

After a minute, a very loud scream was heard by all three of them. They all jumped up when they heard that. Natasha, Bucky, and Steve officially had the jitters. What the hell was going on? The magic atmosphere of the place and the loud scream had them spooked.

Bucky and Natasha went back to the chain breaking. Steve felt a very strong pull and it caused him to continue standing. Steve felt like something within him was pulled toward Tony. He felt the same sensation in his chest a few times before.

Stephen Strange pulled his energy out when he needed it and Steve was still learning how all of that worked. He was technically like, a battery?

"You ok Steve?" Natasha noticed that Steve wasn't helping and he looked lost in thought. The soldier just studied the situation and he looked down at his friends.

Oshtur was up to something. Right at that moment, Steve felt his body become lighter. Oshtur harnessed the element of air. For Steve, it felt like air whipped around beneath his skin. It made the soldier feel as light as a feather.

"Steve? You're glowing blue." Bucky was officially freaked out. Steve was possessed and he wanted to call a priest. He wondered about the whole Dr. Strange voo doo guy that obviously had some sort of a fling with Tony.

That part was none of his business. Bucky saw Steve's smile. That was an honest, happy smile. But, TONY was known to cheat on Steve. His behavior around Stephen Strange sent up some red flags. Bucky just observed and he resisted any judgement...

For now.

Steve closed his eyes. He heard Oshtur and Steve said something that Natasha and Bucky were unable to understand. The chains around them all shifted from where they were latched and the spell that held them in submission was lifted.

Steve broke the spell and his body stopped glowing. Steve returned to normal and he had to gasp for a moment. His body still feel the strange sensation and he began to rub his arm.

The three of them started to hear Thor's people wake up. The Asgardians had no idea where they were, but they remembered what happened before they were taken. Steve was compelled to do something. His body was wanting to head in the opposite direction of everyone in the space.

Steve turned toward the music and he headed in Tony's direction. The flames were still surrounding Karnilla. Her body was burnt, but the flames actually held her in place. Hoggoth locked Karnilla in place and forced her to feel how angry he was. Tony understood Hoggoth and he stared at the flames. They weren't consuming her like a log on the fire, no she was lucky. It was hard for Tony to pry his focus away from the beautiful colors. Orange, red, and yellow hues whipped around her skin.

Amora was in tears. She snapped her focus at Tony and she prepared an attack. Her body was held in place before she could even move, because Steve and Oshtur were in the house. A spell was conjured up. Steve cast a very powerful, paralyzing wind in Amora's direction. It connected and held the Enchantress in place.

Tony looked at the entrance of the room. He saw his main man and that suit got even hotter. Just the sight of Steve made him heat up. Helloooo.

"OH, HE'S SO HANDSOME. WHAT'S HIS NAME..." Tony sang a part of the song loudly and it made Steve smile. Tony started to whistle. He cat-called and whistled at that hottie and it made Steve grin. The music lover floated down to Steve's level and he happily observed their work. One was scorched. She was burnt toast, and the other was stuck in a crazy whirlpool of defeat.

Steve immediately began to look around the space. He saw the damaged army that was being built and he noticed that something was missing. Actually, someone was missing. Tony turned down his music and he smiled beneath his suit.

"Where is Stephen?"

"He ditched me. He snagged Loki and took off somewhere." Tony looked in the direction where the portal was cast. He had no idea where the jerk wizard went. It was awkward city between them. Tony briefly thought about a confusing poem and he cleared his throat.

Bucky, Natasha, and the Asgardians entered the room. They followed Steve's lead but it took them a bit more time to get some of the captives to their feet. Thor was at the tail end of the group. He had to make sure that everyone was located. Loki managed to incapacitate the entire royal party of Asgard.

That was NOT ok. Thor was pissed off and he wanted his brother brought to him immediately. He assumed that the Vishanti trio had the upper hand. Thor walked through the group and he stopped in front of Tony and Steve.

"Where is Loki?"

The God of Thunder spoke with a strong force in his voice. Tony disassembled his suit and he pointed in the direction Strange went. Thor only saw a wall. That wasn't the answer that he wanted at all. Thor and Loki's father, Odin, walked up and he stood beside his son.

He watched that suit disassemble and then he looked at the flames that held Karnilla captive. Then, the father looked at Steve. A smile arrived on Odin's face and then he looked at the direction Loki was taken.

"Loki will be taken into our custody. We greatly appreciate any assistance from the Vishanti, but Agamotto is not in charge here."

Odin looked at the hosts of Hoggoth and Oshtur. He looked at Steve and Tony, but he spoke to the entities that they embodied. Steve could tell that he was not being addressed. It was the oddest feeling. He felt like a vessel that took Odin's words and sent them elsewhere. Tony just slowly brought his hand up to his chest. He tried to nonchalantly turn off his music.

It was kinda awkward. I mean, Odin had this prominent and holy presence. The Cardi B was a bit much and it killed the moment. Odin stepped toward Tony and he looked deep in his eyes. Tony was intimidated immediately even though Odin held a very gentle smile.

"Kindly keep your problem child in check. Agamotto is about to make an irredeemable mistake."

Odin warned the entities and Thor summoned his hammer. He knew exactly what his father spoke about. Their history with the Vishanti went way way way wayyyyy back and they knew things that Tony and Steve had no clue about. AY WAIT. Tony didn't understand a single thing. He looked at Steve. Steve stared at Thor and Odin. They looked like they were getting ready to throw down.

"Problem child?" Steve had to point that part out. He was clearly at a loss. Thor gripped his hammer and he decided to address Oshtur and Hoggoth.

"Have my brother released immediately. End this, or we will be forced to retaliate."

"WE JUST SAVED YOU. What the hell?" Tony was pretty confused. He glared at Thor and ODIN and then he pointed at the burning sorceress chick and the one whipping around in the wind.

"You see that? We did that. You're welcome.." Tony didn't get it. He was a very intelligent individual. But, his reaction time to situations sometimes didn't work in his favor. He thought that Odin and Thor were talking to them directly. Steve caught onto that and he closed his eyes.

"You are the balance here. Make it right."

Odin pointed at Steve. He looked at Steve and spoke specifically to Steve, but the soldier knew that he was actually talking to Oshtur. That was very good insight for him because at that point Steve never really saw the three entities in a "human" sense.

For Steve, they were just god-like creatures. Religiously, he was still coming to terms with all of that because Steve had his own strong beliefs. So, Odin's words gave him a sense of understanding.

Oshtur was the balance between them, and Agamotto was the, problem child?

Steve processed the words and a rumble was felt in his chest. Steve brought his hand up to it and Odin began to nod. He expected the Vishanti members to comply with what he said. Tony felt that warmth in his hand. It swirled around and he brought his hands up into view. Holllyyy hell it was always the oddest feeling. Tony clenched his fists and they both looked in one direction.

Steve and Tony looked to their right. An energy was sent that way and the distance between the entire group and Stephen Strange was diminished. Odin and Thor became enraged immediately. They saw Loki on the ground and they saw Dr. Strange with his hands locked around his neck.

Loki had been choked out in so many timelines, and so many dimensions. Stephen Strange saw it as a fitting end for the God of mischief. The Sorcerer Supreme finally had him in his grip. He used all his might to choke the life out of him. Agamotto absorbed Loki's energy and strength, and Strange strangled the life out of him.

It was a pretty gruesome scene. Tony and Steve gasped loudly and they both stepped toward Strange. The sorcerer noticed the location change. It forced him to focus on his surroundings and he loosened his grip on Loki's neck.

He heard his name being called. Strange heard Tony and Steve's voice.

Strange slowly looked over at the group. There were so many visuals to take in. He didn't expect to be caught and he honestly intended to murder Loki. Strange focused on Odin and Thor. They looked ready to attack him.

"Agamotto. Loki is ours to punish. You are not in charge here." Thor spoke clearly and he pointed his hammer at Strange. Steve looked over at Thor and then he focused on Odin. Agamotto was addressed. That sent Steve's mind into a frenzy. He had questions and he needed more and more answers.

"Agamotto wouldn't allow Strange to kill Loki, right?" The soldier asked his question to Odin. He figured that he was the one with the highest amount of knowledge to give him.

"Agamotto is the one encouraging him to kill Loki. Go on, make it stop." Odin touched Steve's shoulder and he gently pushed Steve in front of the group. What Steve was comprehending was true. Agamotto was an entity that harbored an intense wrath. Oshtur was the balance of the three.

Steve felt nervous, and he swallowed all the questions that he wanted to ask Odin.

They all watched Strange stand up. He clenched his fist and used his magic to hold Loki up. He choked him with his magic, and his feet dangled.

"You're too soft on Loki. You're too soft, and your prison is getting full." Strange tightened his grip. Loki began to cough and squirm about. He tried to pry himself out of the sorcerer's strong grip. He actually tried to pry himself out of Stephen Strange's anger. That's what Loki was really up against.

"If you kill Loki, our alignment is over Stephen. I know you don't want that. Agamotto thinks it is a good move. He is encouraging this. But, you know in your heart that it's wrong."

That comment from Thor caused a deeper rage within Stephen Strange to emerge. How did HE become the bad guy? It felt like his behavior was only reactive. That caused the sorcerer to tighten his grip even more. If he added anymore force, Loki's neck would be broken.

"Wrong? Loki just sent his entire family to the slaughterhouse. He's aligned against you and he is playing games with me. So, how am I in the wrong? Your prison is full like I said. He needs to die."

Strange wanted him to DIE. That would give him one less opponent to deal with. Dr. Strange looked at Loki. He saw the strain in his face. It actually brought him joy. Don't fucking threaten me..

That is what the sorcerer thought.

Steve stepped up to the pitcher's mound. He saw that Tony was speechless for the first time in his life, and Odin said that he was the one to "make it right". So, Steve Rogers prepared his first pitch.

"Stephen, you're a doctor. You do not take lives, you save them. Remember?" Steve threw the curveball and the words sank right into that stubborn head.

His eyes widened and the sorcerer took in a deep breath. Steve's words hit him like a million bricks. He stared at Loki's face, and the reality of strangulation filled his mind. His veins were overworked, his eyes and skin were a different color. Loki's voice was hoarse and all Strange could do was stare at his handiwork.

Thor and Odin looked at Steve Rogers. The first pitch definitely made a dent. Steve glanced at Tony. The connection between Strange and Tony helped him prepare another pitch.

"Loki threatened people that you love. I know that you experience that threat all the time. We understand Stephen. We know why you are angry with Loki."

That pitch was Steve's fastball. He knew that Strange was in love with Christine and he also knew that he grew to really love Tony. Loki's words affected him deeply, and he was scared to lose them both.

Steve stared at the sorcerer. He saw that he was listening and Odin was glad to witness Oshtur in action. It brought back so many memories. Oshtur found a very well suited host.

"Your anger is very justified, and you are not wrong. But, Stephen, that is Thor's brother. They have issues to work out, and you're not allowed to come between that. You can't come between their family issues, no matter how smart the move is strategically."

Steve did not believe that Loki was evil. He had heard, time and time again, about how Loki tricked his brother. He deceived Thor over and over. But, he could never deliver the finishing blow. Steve believed in giving people second chances. He chose to believe in the goodness that existed in everyone.

"The Vishanti cannot destroy it's ties with Asgard. That's a bad move. Think it through and hand Loki over to Odin and Thor."

Steve spoke the words, but they were not his. It finally felt like someone was inside his entire body. Oshtur felt just as human as he was, and she used his body to speak to Agamotto. It was a feeling that Steve Rogers was never able to explain. The entity within him said the words and then the presence disappeared.

Tony could only watch. He couldn't believe all the hate that he saw on Strange's face. He was so affected, and it made Tony wonder what else he was hiding. The poem kept coming back to his mind. Strange's words toward him kept coming back and he stepped out of the conversation entirely.

Tony was out of it, and he just watched Steve handle it all. His focus turned back to Stephen when he hurled Loki's lifeless form in Thor's direction. Loki hit the ground hard and a green symbol formed on Loki's neck.

The same signal appeared on Karnilla. The flames from Hoggoth dissipated, and the green signal appeared. Oshtur's hold on Amora ceased and they all looked at her green symbol. The focus of the room shifted back to Dr. Strange.

He floated toward the group and he finally decided to speak.

"I will kill Loki if he comes for me again. He is officially a DEAD. TRINKET. WALKING. Make sure he understands that when he wakes up."

Strange reached the ground. He spoke to them all from the ground level. He pointed at the symbol on Loki's neck and he addressed his next set of words to the ruler of Asgard.

"That symbol means they've been marked. I'll be monitoring them from a distance since they are Asgardian, and technically not in my jurisdiction."

They were a threat to Earth. Strange understood the boundary line, but his irritation with Loki had only begun. Strange eased up and he looked at the members of Vishanti.

Steve gave him a smile and Tony stared off at the walls.

Strange turned his attention to Steve's friends. They looked at him the same exact way Sarah Rogers looked at him. When they were at Byron's tree trunk performance, Tony's daughter held that same expression.

Strange's chest filled up with something that he did not want to feel. He decided to make it all stop.

"I think we're done here. I'll leave the rest to you and Odin." Strange spoke to Thor and Thor alone. Their consultation for the day was over. The threat from Loki was conquered, Karnilla and the Enchantress were under lock and key, and all the Asgardians were safe.

Stephen Strange considered it to be a job well done. He had other threats to go deal with, and the Vishanti trio was no longer needed.

Without another word spoken, the Sorcerer Supreme opened a portal to the Sanctum Sanctorum, and he disappeared within it.

The portal closed and everyone remained quiet. Thor looked down at Loki. The God of mischief broke the silence with a struggled cough. He cleared his throat and Thor rolled his eyes.

"Get up brother. You have started some serious shit." Thor grabbed his brother's arm and he held it tight. Odin kept his focus directed toward Steve and Tony. They looked lost and very distraught about the whole ordeal.

The ruler of Asgard stepped up to the two of them. The silent warriors looked up at him briefly. They both had so many things to contemplate.

"Thank you. Both of you, if you weren't here we'd be up a creek. Join us. All of you, please join us back home and I will answer all those questions you have crawling around in there."

He pointed at Steve's forehead. the soldier smiled and he looked over at Tony. That response from Odin really excited him. Steve had so many questions. Plus, the food was always good. Tony was a mute. Tony Stark was never a mute.. it was a very rare thing and Steve agreed on his behalf.

They all helped the Asgardians get home, and a lengthy discussion began.

* * *

Chapter END:  
Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for a few more.


	44. Make Me Feel (Part 1)

Chapter 44: No-One But You (The Vishanti Venture): Make Me Feel (Part One)

* * *

Tony had his eyes closed. He sat at a very large table and he was surrounded by people. Steve's warm arm was right beside him, and occasionally Tony leaned against it.

Thor, and his royal entourage, set up an official meeting. A meeting with tons of food, some wine, and after that... some more food and wine. Steve was happy and he ate like a king. Tony picked at the grub as it came his way.

Odin was the center of attention. They had Loki, Karnilla, and Amora all chained up. They were magically bound inside a strange orb. They were right there on display, and they were asked questions by Odin and Thor at random. Tony had a question for Loki, but he held onto it because a discussion of the Vishanti had begun. Steve had so many questions.

He was happy to achieve a perspective on the Vishanti from Odin and Thor. The soldier was all ears. The topic was just brought up and Thor was sent to get something that was going to assist Odin's explanation.

They had a moment to just relax and eat. Steve looked over at Tony and he gave him a smile. Tony smiled back at him and he leaned against his warm arm. Steve wondered why Tony didn't have any questions. Since the very beginning, Tony had zero questions about the Vishanti.

He was always very quiet about it. Tony was sure of himself when he committed to the alignment, but he never spoke about Hoggoth or the whole deal. Steve stared at him, and he began to wonder why. Tony was still a mute. Steve kissed his forehead just when a giant book was placed on the table. Odin held a wide smile and he cracked that book open.

"Thank you my son. Now. This here is our account of the Vishanti. We Asgardians kept a thorough record of our encounters with them. We have been in contact with them since ...shoot." Odin really had no idea. He skimmed the front part of the book for some sort of date.

"Does Strange know about this book?"

Steve asked as he sat up straight. The books that Strange had were written in a language that Steve couldn't read. He tried to absorb the content and he had Strange go through the books with him at the Kamar-taj. But, he felt like he was always missing information.

"He does not. We intended to tell him after the three of you aligned. It never happened, because he doesn't like to stick around."

"He vanishes when the problem is solved or when the conflict ends. Or, we barely see him. Strange is usually gone long before we even think to bring it up."

Thor added his comment after his father spoke. Odin simply shrugged. He knew that the entity that Strange channeled, Agamotto, was responsible for the increase in that behavior. Odin noticed how eager Steve was to hear more. He smiled at the soldier and decided to continue.

"Strange and Agamotto are very similar. Equally matched, I should say."

Odin turned to a page that had a documented image of Agamotto. It was a beautiful, detailed sketch from an Asgardian. Steve saw that image and he almost spit up his wine. The sketch that Steve looked at made him stand immediately.

HOLY TOLEDO. Steve wanted to see it up close. He was so fascinated with the sketch he headed over toward Odin. Steve made sure he wiped off his hands. He didn't plan to touch anything, but... Gee golly.

Tony thought that he looked so cute. Steve was such an art nerd. Tony watched him fanboy his way over to Odin. He softly smiled and Tony barely glanced at the sketch. he looked down at his plate for a moment and then his eyes shifted toward his left.

He saw Bucky Wonder and Natasha Romanov. They both stared at him with some judgy judgy judgy eyes. With those looks, they were officially Mr. and Mrs. McJudgetown. Tony took a bite of his food and then he turned back toward the book and focused on what Odin began to tell Steve.

"The book says when the Earth was still young, Oshtur became curious about the rest of the universe. She wanted to know about all the dimensions that existed beyond her universe."

It was officially story time. Pappa Odin told the story with such a friendly voice. Tony glanced over at LOKI. He laughed quietly as soon as he saw his face. He had a muzzle on his mouth and a roll to his eyes.

Did Loki not like story time? Tony heard where the story was headed so he tapped back into the show.

"During her explorations, Oshtur encountered Hoggoth, the enigmatic survivor of an ancient, mystic race."

Tony's eyes locked on a bright, crystal clear sketch of that pretty tiger kitty. His focus locked onto Hoggoth immediately. Odin glanced up at Tony. He flipped the page and Tony's focus was broken.

"Oshtur learned so much from Hoggoth, but she felt like the time had come to continue her journey. Hoggoth asked to join her on her journey. Oshtur was surprised, but ultimately Hoggoth helped her understand the value of connecting to other beings."

Say what? Tony blinked a few times as he listened to the Vishanti story. He never knew any of that from the books that Strange had. His books only had stories about the individuals that embodied the Vishanti, and the line of succession for the Sorcerer Supreme.

Tony looked over at Steve. The cute fanboy was so engaged in the story. Tony thought that the wizard prick realllly really really needed to hear what Odin was saying. Tony thought about fetching Strange and he bit his lip.

"Oshtur cared for Hoggoth, and the more she pondered this concept of "caring" the more she found herself longing to return to the world of her birth. So, she did. Oshtur had many adventures, back and forth between dimensions. Eventually, Oshtur and Hoggoth departed the traditional universe and they found a mystic dimension. That is where the two resided together."

Odin smiled at everyone, and he showed the group some more pretty pictures. He looked over at the orb. It was in the middle of the room, and he saw the bored look on Loki's face. Loki was his problem child. Odin loved him, and he just stared at his younger son. Odin told himself that he'd focus on Loki...later. He had a bone to pick with him.

"Throughout her journey, Oshtur happened upon some mortal children. They were playing a game of hide and seek around an old tree. She noticed that one of the children was blind, wore bandages, and had badly healed wounds over his eyes."

Tony continued to bite his lip. The story was headed in an odd direction. He had an odd feeling in his chest and it caused him to bring his hand up to his lip. Tony pondered it all and he started to pull on his lip. Tony heard the story continue and he quietly grabbed Steve's bag. He brought them extra clothes just in case, remember? Tony hunted around for Steve's dinosaur cellphone. He wanted to text Stephen. Steve had his number in the phone and Tony felt like a text message to him was a good idea?

A text? Seriously? Tony couldn't find the phone and he closed his eyes.

"Despite all of that, Oshtur noticed that the child still played and laughed with the same amount of joy. She was deeply moved, and she shed a single tear. It spilled down her cheek. That tear contained a tiny baby boy, whom she named Agamotto."

Tony's eyes opened wide. Wait, say that again. The brunette processed the words he heard and Steve's voice filled the room.

"Agamotto was born FROM Oshtur?" Steve looked perplexed. Tony watched him scratch the back of his head. Odin looked like he was about to laugh at him.

"Yes. He's your problem child. Those two have an intense history between them. You're welcome to read it. Here." Odin closed the book and he pushed it a little closer toward the curious soldier. Steve lit up like it was Christmas morning and he stared at the heavy book.

"OH. MY. GOODNESS." Steve spoke out loud and he was laughed at by Bucky and Thor. Tony just smiled at him. He couldn't take his eyes off of Steve. He looked so happy. Tony stared for a little while longer and he closed the bag that he had on his lap. He zipped it up and set it beside him.

"This book can't leave Asgard. That is my only condition. You can come here and read it anytime you want." Odin gave Steve that rule to follow and then he headed over to the orb. It was time for him to address his younger son.

Thor caught onto his father's behavior and he joined.

**MEANWHILE, A HUNDRED MILLION QUADZILLION MILES AWAY...**

Dr. Strange made his way up the expansive set of stairs that were at the front entrance of the Sanctum Sanctorum. On his way to his hiding place, he grabbed some medical supplies.

The Sanctorum had a large loft where Strange spent most of his time. When he wasn't at the Kamar-taj, he was up there all on his lonesome. Strange made it all the way to his loft and his cloak perched itself in it's proper place.

Strange sat down at his desk. He let out an exhausted sigh when his back hit the chair, and he opened up the box of supplies. When Loki was being strangled to death, he managed to hit Strange's face many times. That bastard elbowed him hard and Strange thought that his bottom teeth went through his lip.

He had a deep gash in his mouth and at that point, it was filled with blood. The doctor spit the blood into some gauze and he gently touched his left eye. He looked like he had been in a boxing match to the death. His eye was swollen, his face was bruised, and his body actually hurt.

Loki needed to die. It was just that simple. Strange brought some clean gauze up to his lips and he started to nurse the wound inside his mouth. He thought about what Steve said. That shit nagged on Strange's conscious.

The soldier actually said the words, _"_ _Loki threatened people that you love."_ _  
_  
Strange closed his eyes and he tried to suppress his thoughts. In his opinion, all of it was ridiculous. Strange heard loud footsteps and he recognized the amount of force that was given to each step. He only achieved a slim moment of peace because as soon as his mind managed to settle, the door to his loft opened.

Wong walked in. The sorcerer slowly opened his eyes and he looked over at the man that approached his desk. Wong looked at the medical supplies and then he looked at Strange's face.

"Were you mugged?"

Wong asked and Strange gave a short laugh. The sorcerer held a small smile and he kept that gauze in his mouth. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. Wong could tell. BUT, he chose to engage him in conversation anyway.

"Now that you have a moment to sit down, I'm here to tell you that you need to get up. We have an issue that needs your attention." Wong smiled at the Sorcerer Supreme. His expression became very serious. The party never stopped for the mystic arts. Strange closed his eyes again and he thought of only one word.

Christ.

He kept his eyes closed and he inhaled a deep breath. Wong looked around his loft and he thought that it needed to be picked up a little. Strange had moments where he was a total sloth and his discipline had slipped. The place looked like a lazy teenager lived there.

That was supposed to be a room where deliberations and consultations occurred. Wong was very serious about upholding the strong image of the mystic arts. AND he absolutely felt the need to maintain the hospitality of the Sanctum Sanctorum. It was a place for people to go when they needed help. Strange clearly needed to be reminded of that.

"I can HEARRRRR you're words. Shut. Up."

Strange stood up. He heard all those annoying thoughts about the loft and he exhaled a good amount of frustration. Time to get to work? FINE. Strange was ready. He just spit the gauze into the trash can beside the desk and he closed up the medical supplies.

"Sit down."

Wong pushed Strange back down into his chair. He wasn't stupid. Wong saw how annoyed Strange was. He saw how stressed out he had become. Those emotions and those matters of behavior were LUXURIES. Wong made sure those thoughts were clear.

Wong grabbed the medical supplies and he opened the box back up. He physically looked at the damage that was done to Strange's face. But, Wong was no doctor. He just gave Strange his medical supplies back. The sorcerer could treat his own wounds.  
OH and Wong was just kidding about the issue that, "needed their attention." He knew that one would pop up eventually, but at that moment the Earth was silent. Strange heard all that and he rolled his eyes. He wanted to just roll his entire body around like his eyes and then take a nap. Sleep was beneath him now, so he sighed instead.

"Where is the rest of your trio?" Wong asked as Strange prepared himself some more gauze to put on the gash in his mouth. It continued to hit his teeth in such a way that truly bothered the Sorcerer Supreme.

"They stayed behind with Thor. The job was done and I left."

Strange answered the question and he put the gauze in his mouth. He winced because the gauze on his wound was painful. While at the same time, not having gauze on the wound was painful. So as a result, he was very irritated.

A thought came to Strange's mind. He stared at the desk and he thought about his... trio. A mixture of feelings washed upward from his chest to his face. Wong just stared at him. Wong began to feel like he disappeared from the room. Strange was lost in thought, and he had an uncertain look on his face.

"If either of them come poking around here or show up at the Kamar-taj, I don't want to see them. I doubt they would, I mean. That's not.."

Strange mixed his thoughts with his words and he began to vocalize two different topics at once. He didn't want to see Tony, or Steve. Strange wanted to make sure that Wong didn't invite them in or, whatever. But, at the same time, he didn't expect the two of them to even try. Strange was in an odd place in his mind and he could only communicate it in a horrible way.

"Long story short, I don't want to see them unless it's life or death. If they are needed, I will let them know."

A quiet energy filled the room. Wong didn't respond and Strange took the gauze out of his mouth. It was soaked with blood and he sighed. The sorcerer tossed it in the garbage can and he prepared another.

"I made some soup. I'll bring you some. You look like you haven't eaten in days by the way." Wong left the room and he headed down one of the many sets of stairs. Strange couldn't think of the last time he had eaten.

He forgot. Food was prepared when he was blind and stuck within the Irish infinity circle of friendship, but ...he didn't eat any of it. Strange did not partake and something that he did do while he was in Ireland, haunted him. He thought about what he said to Tony.

The sorcerer dropped some Sylvia Plath in Tony's lap. He quoted one of her poems and he basically told Tony how he felt. Strange regretted it, and he wanted to take it all back. But of course, it just came out.

Dr. Strange chose to fight it. He chose to meditate on the subject and force the thoughts away. That solution worked for him because he didn't want to feel that way any longer. It distracted him, and the duality between his human needs and the needs of everyone else on the planet could not coexist.

He told himself that and he closed his eyes.

**BACK IN THE HAPPY, MYSTICAL LAND OF ASGARD.**

The story time was over and their food fest meeting was adjourned. Odin and Thor took care of their prisoners and the group was asked if they wanted to stay.

Steve said that it was up to Bucky and Natasha. They of course wanted to stay there on Asgard. They were shown where they could rest, relax, and all of that fun stuff.

That book was with Steve at all times. Tony mostly kept to himself, but Steve kept sifting through the book and he read parts of it to the smaller group.

Apparently Oshtur ditched Agamotto for seven years? Tony was listening but he wasn't focused. He scanned the pictures every now and then, but his energy was just, off. He started to chew on Steve's shoulder. That helped.

They visited with Bucky and Natasha for a while longer, but eventually they went their separate ways. Tony and Steve no longer slept, so they both were restless and they just headed into the room that Sarah occupied many moons ago.

Tony closed the door, and he realized that he hadn't been alone in a bedroom with Steve since he ditched him.

It had seriously been over a year. That year and a half flew by and Tony just remembered that he took off. He rubbed his forehead and walked further into the space.

"Why don't you have any questions Tony? Aren't you curious about that cosmic entity that is doing things with your body?"

Steve found answers, but that led to even more questions. The soldier sat down on the bed and he set the book down beside him. Tony walked up to him. He didn't have a single question ...for a book.

He got really close to Steve and the soldier looked up at Tony. Their bodies migrated closer and Steve began to roam his hands around Tony's clothes. Tony started to mess with Steve's hair. He pretended to comb it with his hands and he thought about the stories that he heard.

"Those are just Asgardian interpretations of the cosmic entity that is doing things with my body. I want to hear directly from the source."

Tony was not satisfied with second hand accounts. Even the books that Strange had were documents from older Sorcerer Supremes. It was written experiences from outside people observing the Vishanti.

Tony knew that Hoggoth had more to say. Steve never thought of it in that perspective. He kept a smile on his face and he felt happy to have Tony in his arms. Steve had no idea why he left. He wanted to know, and he had ideas, but it still didn't feel like the right time to ask.

The soldier didn't expect the whole Asgard excursion. He enjoyed Tony's warmth and Steve just pressed his face against Tony's chest. He heard his heart as it pumped at a healthy rate.

The speed was slightly increased, but it sounded so clear and very healthy. Steve was stuck on that thought as the two slowly embraced. The longer they remained, the closer they got.

Before long, Tony had that soldier pushed back on the bed. He climbed right on top of him, and they were all over each other.

It never mattered where they were. Tony and Steve always seemed to enter their own little world. The two of them had been that way for years. That exclusive world between them began back when Tony was a seventeen year old punk.. It happened long ago when they first lived together in the Stark family home.

Their music and boxing lessons, that's what did it. It had not changed between them. They kissed on that bed and Steve gently turned them over. Tony's back was pressed into the soft material and Steve covered him with his warmth.

They couldn't even wait for their date? Tony laughed at that thought and he kissed the side of Steve's face.

"It is second hand information Tony, but you really don't want to know?"

STEVE WAS STILL ON THAT SHIT. Tony laughed at him and he moved his leg. He actually kicked a little because Steve was stuck on the subject. He wanted to just love him up and friggen get their adorable date started.

Steve slowly ran his hand over the left side of Tony's ribs. The soldier brought his hand under Tony's shoulder and he started to kiss him slowly.

That small amount of contact to his ribs made Tony slip out of the moment. His mind returned to his little shack in Santa Monica. He thought about some douchebag wizard, and Tony had to sit up.

"I'll speak to Hoggoth someday and ask him. But.. more importantly, I want to tell you something."

He couldn't make out with Steve if his mind slipped somewhere else. No way. Tony felt a familiar fear settle beneath his skin. He closed his eyes and Steve gave him room to sit up.

"Before our adorable date, I think you should know.. something. Well, I wanted to tell you something back in Santa Monica. You changed up the game.."

Steve tossed him a curveball and it sent that Santa Monica encounter in a direction that Tony wanted. He was friggen scared to say anything more. Steve looked puzzled. The soldier was 99.9% sure that he knew what Tony was going to tell him... What puzzled him was the amount of difficulty Tony had with his confession. Steve couldn't figure out that part of the issue.

Tony got really quiet. He thought about what he wanted to say and it made him squirm about. Steve started to laugh a little, I mean... come on.

Steve had been waiting for the two of them to admit it. The confession was long overdue.

"I've been afraid to tell you a mess of shit because I always think you're going to disappear. Remember when I fucked up and you took that walk a billion years ago?.. that still haunts me. I never want to feel that way again."

What happened in that garage deeply upset and haunted Tony. That shit cut him DEEEEPPPP. Steve looked at Tony's face. He listened to him and his behavior began to make sense.

"So, I've been trying to hide how I really feel about you and that PRICK FACE WIZARD. I've been.. distracting myself. Thinking only about kittens, filling my brain with constant music, taking off on some environmental expedition, and closing off from you two entirely."

The apple twins were too much. Tony covered one of his eyes and he tried to relax. That Santa Monica encounter scared Tony and he felt like the situation was out of control. It seemed controlled, but something didn't feel right.

"I felt like I was completely consumed by the two of you. Holy fuck sauce. Both of you were all over me, I couldn't think everything through, plus... my mind and my dreams were also invaded, and I technically died. So, I had to friggen go."

He had to get the hell away from both of them. Now, Tony was back and he still wanted what he said before. He wanted them both.

But it wasn't that simple, I mean Steven R. and Stephen S. were like oil and water. Tony knew that he needed to figure out a balance, and get his shit in gear. That process absolutely had to start with Steve.

He was the only one that could bring some logic to the table. Tony didn't trust himself to accomplish that, and he knew that Strange's stubborn nature was no help either.

"Steve, I love you both. You two are friggen identical opposites and it is the freakiest thing. So, I'm kinda wiggin out here because I know you're secretly territorial and HE is a mess. You both are bound to get into a brawl to the death. I can feeeeeeeelllll it, and I don't want that. I miss New York, and you both friggen live in New York. I can't even LOOK at an apple. Am I making any sense?"

Tony babbled on for a long time. Tony eventually laughed at his misery. He saw that smile on Steve's face. Gahhhhh he wanted to squeeze him and gain all that patience and virtue.

Steve listened to all of that and he tuned into Tony's heartbeat again. It escalated because of the subject. Steve closed his eyes and he relaxed against Tony's body. Tony was scared to tell him how he felt. That part of the confession bothered Steve. He never wanted to make anyone feel scared. Especially Tony.

"I'm not as territorial as I was before Tony. I'm sorry that you've been overwhelmed and afraid to tell me how you feel. Strange is a mess tho.. I'll give you that one."

Steve laughed at his thought. Poor Stephen Strange. He seemed a bit miserable.. Tony just stared at the ceiling. He thought about the mess he was in. Steve thought of the only solution that made sense to him. He inhaled a deep breath and looked at Tony.

"I will not fight with him unless he hurts you. That is a fact. I caught onto his feelings for you a long time ago Tony. So, I guess all I can say is.."

Steve pushed his torso up off the bed. He got up and grabbed his borrowed book. Tony sat up a bit more and he looked at the soldier boy. He eagerly awaited his advice. He NEEDED that advice. It was kinda weird to turn to your husband for love advice, huh? Not in their relationship apparently.

Steve just looked at the detailed sketch of Agamotto again. He read through some of the words on the paper and then he looked over at Tony. The epic advice was about to hit his ears. Tony was so expectant and so excited to hear all the answers fly from that beautiful face.

Tony wanted to embrace all the words. Yay..

"...Hang in there? Good luck? You're really going to need it. According to this, Agamotto is very stubborn. His attitude mixed with Strange's attitude means you're in love with a really headstrong individual. I'm sending you alllll the luck I can muster Tony."

Hoo hooo.. Steve really started to laugh. He turned back to the book. Tony's jaw dropped to his chest. GOOD LUCK?! What the fuck was that? THAT was Steve's epic advice? Tony could do nothing but stare at him.

Tony dropped back down against the bed and he scowled up to the heavens. Dear GAWD that advice sucked and Steve knew it.

He heard the soldier boy laugh at him again and Tony threw a fancy pillow in his direction.

* * *

Chapter END:  
Hey thanks for reading! More soon.


	45. Make Me Feel (Part 2)

Chapter 45: No-One But You (The Vishanti Venture): Make Me Feel (Part Two)

* * *

After a lengthy conversation, Tony wandered out of his room. Steve wanted to read more about the Vishanti, and Tony told him that he wanted to ask Loki a question. He gave the soldier boy a kiss, and then he headed out on his own. Tony navigated the halls and eventually he brought up a screen.

He attempted to locate the nearest individual that could take him to Loki. Luck was in Tony's favor, because the first individual he encountered was Thor.

"Anthony! Are you unable to sleep?" Tony looked up from his screen as soon as he was asked a question.

"I actually don't do that anymore. It's pretty weird. Where's Loki?" Tony had a very important question to ask and point to make.

Thor laughed at Tony's change of subject. He was always amused with Tony and he decided to lead him to his brother. Thor intended to monitor the.. "visit". Tony followed the leader and the two of them made small talk. Thor asked him about Sarah. Tony let him know that she was on a break from school and he intended to visit with her soonish.

"Soonish?" Thor was not familiar with that term. Tony turned the corner after Thor and he clarified for him.

"Yup. Soonish. I need to talk to Loki first, then I gotta talk to some wizard prick, and then...I have a hot date." Tony planned to do things in that exact order.

Thor thought about Stephen Strange. Tony always referred to him as a "wizard prick" so, he knew exactly who it was. It felt like a war had started, and Loki was to blame.

"I do feel like Asgard needs to smooth things over with him. He was not happy when he left."

"MMEERRHHHPP. Don't worry about it Thor. I'll smooth it all over. First things first.."

LOKI. That was the first step. Thor looked back at Tony and he held a bit of suspicion in his mind. How would he smooth it over? Thor wondered that and he led Tony straight to Loki.

He was officially a prisoner until they could have an actual conversation with him. Thor hated to have his brother locked up, but... he wouldn't explain himself. Loki wouldn't even speak about the issue. Thor and Odin were at a loss.

Tony gave Loki a big smile and he approached his cell. It was sealed with a spell, Tony didn't want to touch it and mess it up. He stood outside the cell and Loki looked over at him.

"A visit from one of the mighty Vishanti, I feel so honored."

Loki's voice dripped with sarcasm. Tony's second language was sarcasm so he knew when it was dished in his direction. That's right. One of the Vishanti members was there to say hello. Tony continued to smile and he spoke to the menace of the hour.

"You slipped up Loki. The two women you had doing all your dirty work had no idea who I was. Yet, you said that you were commissioned to deliver us to someone... So, I'm gunna give you some advice."

For Thor's sake, Tony decided to advise and warn the baby brother of extreme angst. Loki actually looked intrigued. He quietly laughed and approached Tony. The cell he was in separated them, but they both stared at each other.

"You really need to rethink your alliances. You managed to piss off the Pizza Supreme. Not a good plan. That is actually the exact opposite of a good plan."

Loki laughed at Tony's words. He didn't think that his alliances were in the wrong place. Loki had plans to rule and his game had been set. Tony just sighed and stared at the poor creature. Tony continued to give him advice.

"I'll give you some credit. It was incredibly entertaining to watch you get your ass kicked."

Tony really enjoyed it. Thor covered his grin with his hand. Loki snapped his focus to his brother. Thor was about to laugh at him and that irritated the trickster. He held a small glare and he forced his focus back to Tony.

He knew that he had more to say.

"I learned something today when I torched one of your harpies. The entity I channel is watching me. He stepped in today and ended your charade immediately. That tiger kitty protects me. Ok? He invokes his wrath through me. Keep it up and you're toast."

It was something that Tony had never felt before. He even absorbed the energy from Thanos, back in the day. Thanos was beyond powerful, but what he felt from Hoggoth?

That shit was insane. Thanos would have been obliterated. Tony crossed his arms. He was actually super serious. Hoggoth was not fucking around. Those women had innocent people in chains and Hoggoth ended it immediately. He saw Loki blink a few times. Uhh you listening?

"I know for a fact that the others will do the same thing. If Agamotto decided to step in today?... You'd be dead. So, rethink your alliances because I already know all of those space losers up there that you've been sucking up to. I'm the Thanos Killer, remember?"

Loki had nothing to gain. Tony hoped that he realized that at some point in his life.

"Your threats against the people that Strange cares about will no longer work on him. In about... mhm hmm half an hour, I will smooth it all over. That issue will be corrected and you will have no card to play. We are only going to get stronger, and your space loser friends are already outmatched. Ok? Think it over.."

Tony turned around and he headed out the way he came. Thor stared at his brother and he quickly followed. Thor wanted an explanation. How would he smooth it over? What space loser friends?

Tony was really mellow. Thor began to notice that as they walked side by side. He asked Tony question after question as they headed back to his room. Tony answered each one in detail. The space loser friends were the Chitauri. Tony wasn't afraid of any of them and he thought of them with the same attitude he had toward Thanos.

Fuck. Thanos. That loser was a waste of time. The Chitauri aligning with Loki was old news. That was his only card because without Thanos the heavy hitters that were out there didn't stand a chance.

Thor asked Tony to explain how he would smooth things over with Strange.

"How will you correct that issue with him Anthony?"

The God of Thunder stopped at the door as Tony headed in. He watched Tony stop. Steve looked up from the book and the brunette turned around and faced Thor. How did he plan to fix the attitude of the prick face wizard?

Tony couldn't help it. A smile formed and Thor just stared.

"If I tell you, I'll have to kill you. I plead the fifth. See ya later Thor.. don't worry about a thing." Tony waved BYE BYE and he shut the door to the room. Thor tried to ask another question.

Noooope. Tony shut that door and he headed over to Steve. Tony took that book out of his hands. He started to do something to the book. Steve just looked up at him.

Tony had a calm demeanor as he flipped through the pages. He glanced over at his main man and a gentle smile formed on his face.

"Loki, wizard prick, then our hot date. That's my plan so, get your kicks and let's go."

Kicks meaning shoes. He felt like they didn't have time to waste for some reason. Tony was in a mood to get things accomplished. Steve Rogers did things his own way, but at that moment he actually had no plans or thoughts.

He decided to be a bit lazy and just go with the flow. The soldier reached over to Tony. He pulled him over by his hips. Those warm arms wrapped around his waist and he just held Tony for a little while.

Tony welcomed the embrace. He continued to flip through the book about the Vishanti. He knew that Steve would get himself in gear at some point. He decided to do his thing until then.

**EXACTLY 13 MINUTES LATER, AND A QUADZILLION MILES AWAY...**

Steve got his ass up and the two love birds were at the front door of the Sanctum Sanctorum. Steve returned the book to Odin and he planned to head back and take Bucky and Natasha home when they were ready.

He was certain that the two of them wanted to explore Asgard. Steve always wanted to but he only explored it by force. Good times. Steve waited by the door and he looked at Tony.

He had no idea what Tony's plan was, but he could tell that he was ready to talk to Strange. Steve looked up at the giant building and a thought came to his mind.

Tony pounded on the door for the millionth time and he sighed. They were not going to just ... WOOSH into the place. Strange was already in a bad mood. Tony intended to smooth everything over but he was just gunna wing it. He'd confess something to him, and explain a few things, and then Tony planned to go on his sexy date.

Steve grabbed Tony's hand. He could hear someone heading toward the door so he knew he only had about a minute.

"Tony, when we were younger you said something to me that just, knocked me flat on the ground. You didn't intend to do it... but, what you said is something I will never forget."

Steve looked into Tony's eyes and he thought about the moment he referred to. Tony just stared and he tried to think of what it was. He kinda said over a million things to Steve at that point so..

"I'll tell you more later, but my point is.. you need to do that to Stephen. I think he needs to be brought out of his mindset."

Was that some adorable love advice? Tony smiled. What Steve said was a little vague. He had no idea what was said back in the day, so he had no guide to go with. But, Tony knew that the Wizard Supreme needed to be knocked down a peg or two. He needed a different perspective.

The door to the Sanctum Sanctorum opened and the two quietly looked at Wong. He was told that they were not to be allowed in. Stephen Strange did NOT want to see either of them, and he made that very clear.

Wong didn't give a shit tho.. He stepped out of the doorway and he let the two in.

"He's in his loft. I'll take you to him." Wong had just brought the stubborn sorcerer some soup. They spoke for a short while and then he left Strange to his meditation. The sorcerer had many things to process and minor injuries to nurse.

Wong brought Tony and Steve up the tall set of stairs. Tony followed along and processed a few things. He knew what he wanted to tell him. But honestly, the conversation was unpredictable. He would smooth things over of course, Tony was confident about that. They reached the top of the stairs and Tony looked over at Steve.

Shit. Tony almost forgot. He touched Steve's forehead and placed something upon it. His tech appeared and then disappeared shortly after. He couldn't have Strange listening to any of their thoughts any longer.

No way. Tony brought his hand down and Wong knocked on Strange's door. Tony looked at another door that was to his right. He curiously and quickly opened it.

It was a closet. Perfect. Tony looked at all the odd stuff within it and he heard Wong tell Strange that he forgot to tell him something.

Strange told him that he could come in, and the door that led to the douchebag wizard was open. Tony immediately shoved Wong AND STEVE into the closet and he shut the door.

Tony laughed as he heard the two move around in the closet. He didn't want them to be around. It was a distraction for Tony because he had very specific things to tell the wizard. Stay in there. Bye bye.

Tony waltzed into Strange's loft. He stepped right on in and he began to look around.

The room was very silent. Strange heard Wong, then he heard a bunch of noise out in the hall, and now Tony was in his space. Stephen Strange watched Tony Stark wave at the cloak of levitation. He waved at it and smiled at it as if it was a real person.

Oddly, his cloak always waved back at him. His cloak got really weird when Tony was around. It just waved and waved and Strange took in a deep breath. He rolled his eyes.

Wong was in serious trouble. Strange did not want to see the two of them. The sorcerer licked at the wound in his mouth and he waited for Tony to get to the point. He said nothing, and Tony stepped a hair closer.

"Hi."

"What do you want?" Strange was not cordial. He was not ...thrilled to see Tony in his hiding place. He wanted to know what he wanted, then he wanted him to LEAVE. Those two things could happen in any order. The sorcerer didn't care.

Steve and Wong remained in the small closet. They looked at one another and they almost laughed. Tony didn't want Strange to know that they were there. All of it was hilarious to the two of them and they just eavesdropped on the whole ordeal.

Tony swallowed his impulse to return the rude behavior and he pulled up a medium sized screen. He waked even closer to Stephen. The Sorcerer stood at the edge of his desk and he crossed his arms. Tony was officially in his bubble at that point. Strange was in a mood and Tony walked right up beside him. Tony, DID NOT GIVE A FLYING FUCK IF HE WAS IN A BAD MOOD.

He was asked, "what do you want?" So, Tony answered.

"A few things. First thing.. I made you a digital copy of this Vishanti book that Odin let us read. It has information from Asgard that I think you need to know. It's in ENGLISH too, so..Steve was happy for that. Here."

Tony pushed the digital file in Strange's direction. The sorcerer touched the screen. It was almost like a digital.. kindle? He was able to hold it and he began to look through. Tony turned a little and he rest up against the desk right beside Strange. Tony was strategically making his move.

Strange flipped through the digital pages and he stopped at one image. The content he looked at worked on him like a gentle, calming breeze. It started to ease up all the anger that the sorcerer held onto. Tony noticed that he was a bit more relaxed where he stood so, Tony began his second move.

"Second thing, I made you something. I was going to give it to you when I saw you at the Kamar-taj. You started talking about tree frogs and a bunch of weird stuff so..I forgot." Tony laughed a little and he extended his left arm. Strange looked at Tony for a moment and then he looked at his arm.

The tree frog thing made Strange smile only a little. He didn't respond and he continued to look at the Vishanti information again. Something appeared over Tony's arm. A dark and incredibly sharp blade shot out through a mechanism that appeared out of nowhere.

Strange looked at the blade and his mouth opened a little.

"I took a little vacation and I sifted through all the weapons that you had lounging about. I decided to make you this out of something called the 'Ebony Blade' aaannnnddd it would have been helpful against Loki."

The fight between Loki and Strange got a bit too close for comfort. What Tony witnessed freaked him out a little bit. Strange had vulnerabilities because he was human. Tony figured that a discreet blade like the one he altered would keep him safe.

If anyone had him physically pinned, he could lodge that thing right in their chest. Or use it however the defense was needed. Tony made the blade disappear and he held onto the mechanism where it was housed.

Strange stared at the space where the blade was and then he looked at Tony's face. Tony turned his head and he smiled at him. Strange saw the smile and he looked away. He intended to stay away from Tony. Strange didn't want to have any feelings for him. He wanted what happened between them to fade away. Time would erase it all, and those adorable dates with Steve would cover the connection. He intended to fade away from Christine as well.

That's what Strange convinced himself to do, and he wasn't really prepared for it at all.

"Would you let me put this in your arm? It's broken down into Nano-tech. I know you love that stuff." Tony was all grins. Strange always dissed his tech because he thought he was better than everything. Tony knew that his technology was AMAZING so.. he waited.

Tony looked at the sorcerer and he waited for any sort of response. All he got was a quick glance. Strange kept his focus on other things. It was getting a bit uncomfortable in the friggen closet. Steve moved a little and Wong gave a quiet sigh. Strange was too stubborn. They both heard the encounter and they were beginning to predict that Strange would get the upper hand.

"Maybe. Anything else?" Strange wanted the conversation to wrap up. He looked at the open door and he began to wonder what happened to Wong. He heard such odd noises out in the hallway and it consumed his focus.

"Third thing."

Tony swallowed again and he closed his eyes. He got the easy stuff accomplished and now it was time to smooth everything over. Tony pushed up from the desk and he faced the wizard prick. Tony felt a little nervous. He decided not to doubt himself and he released the words from his lips.

"I should have loved a thunderbird instead. At least, when spring comes.. they roar back again. I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead. I think I made you up, inside my head."

Tony repeated the poem that Strange said to him outside that tiny cottage made of stone. He heard every word and Tony wanted an explanation. Strange rolled his damn eyes. He did not want that thrown back in his face. Strange attempted to move away but Tony stopped him.

He wanted Strange to STOP. He wanted him to RELAX. Jesus friggen christ.

"I want you to tell me what that means. What does all that stuff mean to you? I know that Loki and Nightmare's threats have you all freaked out. I spoke to him and I let him know that the threats that he keeps boasting towards you really aren't going to work. So, just tell me what's going on. Get it out."

Tony tossed out the bait. He chose each word very carefully and he saw the puzzled look that formed on Strange's face. He stared at Tony and he thought about what he said. Loki and Nightmare very clear with their threats. What was once supreme would cease to be, and his feelings for Christine and Tony made them vulnerable. Strange studied Tony for a moment. Something, sparked.

A need for clarity emerged and another impulse rose up within the sorcerer. He was one of those beautiful individuals that liked to argue. He like to prove that he was right, and he actually enjoyed debate.

What Tony said pushed his buttons, and the resistance to it disappeared.

"His threats could actually work. That is why he needed to DIE. Thank you for the blade. I might allow you to permanently attach it to my bones.. or whatever. Is that all? Where is Steve..."

Strange heard a bunch of NOISE out in the hallway and he began to ponder it all. Didn't Tony have a date to go on? Didn't he have a million other things to go do? The anger that he had before returned and Tony saw that body tense up. The wizard took the bait. Tony had him right where he wanted him and he just smiled.

"Steve is very busy right now. And NO that is not all. His threats won't work because you're looking at everything incorrectly. I'd say that you're looking at the situation with the glass half empty. A bit pessimistically, perhaps?"

Tony almost laughed but he forced himself to zip it. Inside the closet, Steve and Wong lost their minds. They both covered their mouths because they knew Dr. Strange was going to EXPLODE. He was going to absolutely come unglued. The challenge was clearly set, Tony baited a fight.

Steve felt a mix of things. He heard that poem that Tony quoted. He thought about the meaning of it himself and he waited for the response. Strange was so conflicted and Steve was really rooting for him. He wanted the sorcerer to achieve some form of peace.

Strange inhaled. He processed Tony's comments and the sorcerer immediately had a response burst up from within. He was not looking at anything incorrectly. He was not wrong. It took him approximately half a second to cook up a response and it rose to his mouth immediately.

"Loki, or some other asshole out there intends to kill you both. That's not looking at anything half empty, that is fact. So, why should we be wasting our time pretending like these amazing friendships or connections even matter. They don't. All it means is one day, you die."

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE ANYWAY WIZ. NEWS FLASH, people die. People die everyday and guess what...SOME OF US actually do what we want beforehand. Christine isn't going to change the way she feels about you just because some fucking clown wants her dead. Just like me.. I won't do it. Never have, never will. SO, tell me what that damn poetry means."

Come on Strange. Tony let him go and he crossed his arms. He was ready to fight. Tony was ready to throw down and talk it out. He didn't give a shit about Nightmare. He didn't give a shit about Loki and his temper tantrums. Those losers needed to sit and spin. Tony was only focused on getting the wizard prick in a better place. His face was all fucked up, and his emotions were everywhere. He was attacked all the time and honestly, his story had just begun.

Strange could only stare. Tony yelled some strong logic in his direction and it overwhelmed him a little bit. He thought about the poem and he forced himself to ignore the pain in his lip. The sorcerer began to feel like Tony broke down his entire argument. He had some solid reasons for his behavior all figured out. But, after Tony said that everything seemed a bit...stupid. He allowed Nightmare and Loki to get to him. He allowed too many things to affect him..

"That poem means.. That's it's getting a bit too full in there for me. I think you're running out of room." He pointed at Tony's chest. He referred to his heart. Tony looked down at his chest and then his eyes sharpened into a glare. UHH excuse me?

Tony glared right at that wizard. He needed him to proceed with the explanation ...

"You're a busy guy Tony. If you get bored of one Steve... HEY, just hop on over to the 1940s or 50s and be with that one. Do it at your leisure. And when you feel like it just..hop on back over to your boy-scout lover and play family. I know, just go get married again."

Strange stepped a bit more in Tony's space. He wanted to know what the poem meant? Well, Strange was ready to let him have it.

"Do you really think that any of that was reality? You are delusional. What happened between us is still in a dream world. I knew that all along, but I fell in love with you anyways. Because I'm crazy, I guess."

Tony gasped immediately. Strange managed to do two things. His words hurt Tony to the core, and also made his heart pump through the roof. Strange admitted it and he stood even closer to him. Tony didn't care about his opinion on his personal life. He didn't live in a traditional way with strict relationship roles. Tony didn't operate that way.

He had plenty of room for Strange in his heart. Tony had room for anyone... For him, life wasn't about opening and shutting your heart to people. He made time for everyone and he loved almost every person that he managed to meet. He understood that it wasn't normal to be that way. Tony knew that it didn't make sense, but he didn't care. He knew all of that and he was NOT delusional. Tony managed to track down the meat of their issues and he smiled a little bit. His smile remained and he thought about a few things. The triumphant feeling in his chest disappeared when Strange spoke again.

"I don't want to be in love with you, or Christine..so get lost."

Strange wanted to cast Tony away. He wanted to banish him, along with those eavesdroppers in the hallway closet. Strange wanted to send them all off to oblivion. In fact, you know what? Strange acted on his impulse. He cast all three of them away. He sent them faaaarrrrrr far away and he wished that he could throw away the key. Strange relaxed against the desk again and he thought about what he did.

Strange regretted nothing. They were at his mercy and he was in the worst mood. Tony didn't smooth over a damn thing. He was transported somewhere else and he landed right beside Wong and Steve.

They both looked at him. They stared with very irritated looks and Tony awkwardly began to smile. He squirmed out a charming face. Actually, he cringed. Wong and Steve were pretty pissed. They heard a few sounds in the distance and all three of them scrambled to see what it was.

"Oh wow. That issue was really corrected. Bravo."

Tony heard Loki's voice. He saw LOKI'S FACE and the reality of their location hit the three of them. Strange locked them in a prison cell. He locked them in the same prison that was in the deep depths of Asgard. Steve looked around the cell they were in and he began to see countless other cells around them.

"It will be fine guys. Thor will just, let us out. We'll get out.." Tony walked up to the cell walls and he looked around for any Asgardian... person. Steve and Wong IGNORED TONY. They began to plan their own escape.

Hello? Tony didn't see anyone, and that grin on Loki's face started to really annoy him.

* * *

CHAPTER END:

Thanks for reading!


	46. Single Star (Part 1)

Chapter 46: No-One But You (The Vishanti Venture): Single Star (Part One)

* * *

Stephen Strange remained up in his loft. He finished his soup and he read the digital information that Tony gave him.

He decided that the three of them could rot away in a cell. Strange was done with all of them, and they officially annoyed him. He looked over the information that was in his hands. He had the ability to zoom into some of the sketches and easily navigate the information.

Agamotto had his own realm? Strange focused on that and he read onward. The realm of light. According to the people of Asgard, each member of the Vishanti had their own temple. Strange wanted to know where they were.

He imagined where he stood when he was in Kathmandu. He was chained to the floor and he was launched up and toward the west. So, Agamotto sent his energy from a direction that was southeast.

.. like that mattered. Strange set the Stark pad down and he picked up his soup. He felt so much better. He had food in his stomach and everyone was gone. He didn't hear any thoughts, or had to deal with any people.

It was heaven. He remained in a state of bliss up until the moment his reading material ended. Strange looked through all the new Vishanti information. He decided to head to the Kamar-taj to see if he could find anything about the realm of light.

He stepped toward his cloak and he stopped. The sorcerer saw that mechanism on the desk. The 'ebony blade' was left behind and Strange stared at it from a distance. His mind wandered to Tony and he just looked over at his cloak.

"Let's go."

He motioned for the damn thing to wake up or something. It was asleep on the job. The cloak slowly draped over his shoulders and it secured itself against his tunic. Strange headed over to his desk and he stared at the mechanism that Tony made him. He brought his hand to the device and he picked it up.

The sorcerer inspected it, and he set the flat side of the device against his wrist. The mechanism came to life and it attached itself to his wrist. The action was unexpected and it startled the sorcerer.

His wrist was covered with the thick straps of his tunic. Strange stared at the device as it digitally seeped into the fabric that covered his arm. It was gone. Strange inspected his arm and he was a bit perplexed.

He understood that Tony's Nano-technology had the ability to "act out" whatever behavior the brain thought. Strange decided to test the Ebony Blade. He thought about it forming and he quickly extended his arm.

The blade activated immediately. It appeared and stretched out a good distance from his arm. If he would have struck Loki with the blade, it would have went through the entire width of his body.

It was very deadly. Strange asked the blade to return to normal and it responded. He stepped away from the desk. Strange cemented a choice in his mind. He decided to head out on a solitary journey and leave Steve, Tony, and Wong in the prison cell. The sorcerer needed to clear his head and have some newly formed questions answered.

He created a portal and left the Sanctum Sanctorum to continue his research. The first place he arrived was Asgard. All he needed from there was clarification from Odin about the information that Tony gave him. He asked for Odin and the sorcerer was escorted to his location.

Odin greeted him and he tried to get a look at Strange's face. Technically, the diplomatic connection between Asgard and the Sorcerer Supreme was on rocky ground. That was officially bad for business.

Odin and Thor felt like they needed to remedy that immediately. They were both very welcoming toward Stephen, but he didn't take the bait.

"Tony Stark showed me digital images of a book that you possess. I looked it over and I have a question." Strange was very short and to the point. He brought out the digital copy of the book and Thor took it from Strange's hands. He looked at his father and then he forced a small smile.

"What question do you have?"

Thor really hoped to have the sorcerer open up. He often told him that, but it never changed. Dr. Strange heard the thoughts that Thor had towards him. He stared at the God of Thunder and just waited for his response.

"I need to know if you have anymore information about the realm of light. It says that Agamotto has his own dimension and a temple there. Each member of the Vishanti has their own temple and I haven't encountered the realms that they are supposedly in."

Odin stared at the Sorcerer Supreme. From his perspective, Stephen Strange was very young. He was just a young pup with bruises all over his face. He had so much to learn and the ruler of Asgard became weary. According to legend, there were nine realms. Asgard protected and looked over them all with the help of the Sorcerer Supreme, and others.

The Vishanti were a very strong piece in the game, and they wanted the idea of NINE realms to remain. They didn't like visitors because that led to more visitors.

Dr. Strange heard ALL OF THOSE THOUGHTS. He listened to Odin yap on in his mind, and he wanted the information. Stephen's eyes sharpened and he slowly retrieved the digital book back from Thor.

"Do you have any information or not? I can go elsewhere.." Strange looked at his way out. His mind was set and he wanted to press on. Thor looked at his father and he waited for his response as well. Anything about the Vishanti dimensions or temples was news to him as well.

"I do have that information.. I know exactly where Agamotto's temple is located. As the ruler of Asgard, that is my business."

Odin crossed his arms. He had a debate in his mind. He genuinely wanted to give Strange the information, but he felt like their alliance was all take and no give. It had officially become a negotiation lesson for Thor. Odin smiled at the Sorcerer Supreme and awaited his response.

"That is my business as well. I shouldn't have to hunt or bargain around for that information, it should be provided without question...regardless of your opinions of me."

Strange just spoke what he felt. He heard Odin's doubts. He considered him to be young and that didn't sit well with Strange. He didn't like to be questioned. Strange glanced at Thor as the father spoke.

"You, along with my son, protect Midgard. I look over and protect the rest of the realms. Each realm has a different protector, each protector has their own jurisdiction. Was that made clear to you when you signed up for this job, young man?"

Odin took one step closer to Strange. The doctor remained where he stood and he stared back at Odin. YES. He was aware of his jurisdiction, but it didn't make sense to not get that information. Strange gave Odin one nod of his head as a response.

"Now. I will rule Asgard and protect all nine realms until I take my very last breath. Then, that responsibility will go to my son. Not to anyone else. So, I want to make sure we are all on the same page in that regard."

The Sorcerer Supreme needed to work **WITH** them. Odin decided that enough was enough.

"I'm very sorry that my younger son caused an issue. I haven't been able to get to the bottom of it, but at some point we will find out the reasons why you've been targeted. Until then, I want to remedy this situation."

He had other protectors to deal with, but none were as stubborn as the current Sorcerer Supreme. He was also the most active. Earth or "Midgard" was a bit of a danger-magnet.

"The reason why I'm targeted by Loki is because of the alignment with the Vishanti trio. Nightmare made that very clear to me and they are friends, or whatever..."

Strange tried to keep his cool. He was already in a bad mood and the continued conversation made it worse. He just wanted the information. But apparently, Thor and Odin wanted to stand around and chat. Strange hated to be an irritant but, he really wasn't in the friggen mood. They could thank Loki and Tony Stark for that.

"I need to go to the temple. When I saw that information in the book, a need to speak to Agamotto took over. I'll find the information some other way.. or just tell me where to go, please."

Strange added in a pinch of chivalry at the end. He knew that Odin was OLD and only liked to speak to friendly people. He liked people that were polite. Strange felt like he didn't have time to be polite. He needed results so he could move on.

...He truly wasn't a kind

...polite

... individual.

...He wasn't

...Steve Rogers.

Strange felt his heart double in weight. The sorcerer held that thought and his focus dropped down to the beautiful floor. Odin and Thor saw the drastic change in his demeanor. The father and son exchanged a few glances.

That jealous sting rose up in Strange. He couldn't fight it or force it away. The sorcerer knew that it was a problem, but he had never felt that way before. He began to wonder what Agamotto would think of it..

"Agamotto's dimension, and the locations of the Vishanti temples are supposed to remain unknown. I will give you the information, but only the trio and Thor will know where they are." Odin pointed at Thor and then he pointed at Strange.

The sorcerer looked up and he gave Odin another nod. He activated the digital book again and Strange scrolled around to the page that had a detailed sketch of the nine realms.

He showed it to Odin, and figured that he would point out the location on the map. The ruler of Asgard did exactly as he predicted and Strange stared at the spot on the map where Agamotto was supposed to be.

"So, does this mean that there are actually twelve realms?"

Strange voiced an inquiry and Odin smiled at him. Odin did not answer the question and he turned away from the two. He left his son to finish up the conversation. Thor looked at Strange. He wondered what made his behavior change. The sorcerer heard all of Thor's puzzled questions and he brought the digital book up into view.

He looked at the map again and decided that it was time for him to leave. Strange turned away and brought his hand up to form a portal. Thor's voice made him stop.

"Stephen, would you like me to journey with you? I'm curious to see the realm of light myself."

Thor held the biggest smile. Strange looked back at the God of Thunder and he stared for a moment. He wanted to go alone. Strange knew that it would be perceived as rude, but he shook his head no and then he looked away. Thor dropped his smile and then he slowly picked it back up again.

"I'll venture that way some other time then. Safe travels." Thor brought his hand up and waved at the formidable sorcerer. Strange almost established that portal again but he stopped.

"Oh. I almost forgot something. I locked a few people in one of your cells. You might want to feed them at some point, they will be in there for a while."

Strange was absolutely not going to let them out. He didn't want Thor to let them out either. Thor held a shocked expression and the portal to another dimension was finally formed.

Without another word, Stephen Strange headed far away from Asgard. Thor was left with his thoughts and he immediately headed down to the prison. He had to see who was locked down in an inescapable Asgardian prison cell.

Steve Rogers was laying on the floor of the cell. His feet were up against the wall. Tony was in a seated position in the corner. He hugged both of his knees and friggen sulked. Wong was the only one standing. He couldn't relax or sit down.

Steve came to a decision. Two out of the three prisoners agreed with what was decided.

They all heard someone enter the floor of the prison. Tony leapt up to his feet and he looked about. WHO DAT? It was friggen DARK and very...Medieval Times down where they were. Tony hated it.

Thor came into view and he actually had a torch. He physically held some fire in his hand and he looked through the cells. Somehow, Tony missed all of that when he first ventured down there and had a chat with Loki McLose-alot.

"THOR! OH MY FUGGIN GAWD. HELP USSSSsssss."

Tony actually hissed at the end of that sentence. He was so beyond happy to see him. The God of Thunder gasped and he approached the door to the cell. Tony heard Loki laugh off in the distance. Fuck you dude, it was all his fault. Tony did absolutely nothing wrong. Not one thing.

Tony refused to recall his conversation with the Douche bag Supreme. Tony fought it. He fought it, and fought it, and fought it. Ahhhh GAWD some of the shit that was said filled his mind and his face began to heat up. Luckily, Steve's voice killed the thought.

"Thor.." Steve began to speak and Tony tried to talk over that crazy person on the floor.

"Shut up STEVE. Go to sleep. Hi Thor! Hi. Let us out. Puuulllease." Tony was over it. He was bored, he was annoyed, and it really smelled like death.

Thor was about to open the door. He was not interested in catering to the Sorcerer Supreme. The treatment of his allies and friends was officially unacceptable. Thor glanced at Loki, that gave Steve the time he needed to cut in.

"Thor, do not let us out. We came to a decision and we will remain in this cell."

"NO, WE WON'T. FUCK THAT. Don't listen to him. He's.. hahaha Steve is actually very sick. Yeah. He's not well right now and we really need to get out of here. Think about Sarah and Byron."

Tony held a very silly and sad look on his face. Thor looked around Tony and he brought the flames upward. He saw Steve on the ground with his arms crossed.

"We will remain in here until the Sorcerer Supreme releases us. He needs to realize that we are not disposable, and he will face what he has done." Wong spoke with a very stern voice.

He was very upset with Strange and he was determined to let him know it. Steve agreed with Wong. The soldier had no intention of leaving that cell until Strange let him out. Stephen Strange needed to realize that he needed them in his life.

"I DON'T WANT TO WAIT FOR THAT ASSHOLE TO LET US OUT. We could be in here for a fucking year."

"If it takes a year, we will wait."

"Uhhhh... NO THANK YOU."

Wong stood strong and backed up his choice. Tony glared at the Librarian Supreme. Tony wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. He tried everything to vacate the stink and bust out of there. Nothing worked.

He felt like he was in a vortex or something. None of his tech was operational and all of the powers that his physical body had fell flat. It was bullshit and he needed to get the hell OUT OF THAT CELL.

Tony also needed to pee. He wanted to cry and his face pleaded with Thor.

"This is clearly an issue between you and Stephen. I'm afraid I can't intervene. Loki has already jeopardized our connection with him. Releasing you might destroy it. I'm sorry Anthony."

Thor backed away from the cell and Tony's mouth fell open. Suddenly his days looked very dark. Dark and dreadful.

"I will bring the three of you food and some things for comfort." Thor said words but Tony's willpower began to slip. He slowly drifted lower and lower until he reached the floor of the cell.

"He needs to need us Tony. Get with the program."

Steve said some very annoying words and Tony's face burst into an angry scowl. THEY COULD SERIOUSLY BE IN THERE FOR A HUNDRED THOUSAND YEARS. Steve's logic was not going to make it through Strange's arrogant, relentless, unshakable, and incredibly THICK head. Tony slapped his hands to his forehead and he looked up at Wong.

That damn...book duster just stood there with the exact same pissed off expression. Tony heard Loki's loud laughter again and he wanted to throw a chair. NOT COOL BRO.

* * *

Chapter END:

Thanks for reading! More for ya soon.


	47. Single Star (Part 2)

Chapter 47: No-One But You (The Vishanti Venture): Single Star (Part Two)

* * *

Dr. Strange stared at a large expanse of blue light. It didn't hurt his eyes to look around but he really didn't understand. He went to the location that Odin pointed out. Odin showed him where the dimension was but Strange saw nothing in that unexplored area.

He channeled some energy from Agamotto in order to hold a protective barrier around himself. He was technically out in space and he kinda didn't want to die.

Strange summoned and strengthened a protective bubble around him. To truly strengthen it, The sorcerer also drew energy from.. someone else. Strange dropped his thought about that and he studied the area.

Where the bloody hell was the temple? He wasn't sure if he was physically in the dimension or not. Strange brought his hands up. He created a symbol with both of his hands and he slowly opened the Eye of Agamotto. He asked to be shown the correct way.

As soon as that amulet activated the area in front of him began to fade. The light became dimmer, and physical objects began to take shape. It was almost as if the dimension came to life.

Strange saw things that resembled plant life, and he saw several structures off in the distance. The sorcerer hunted the area for anything that looked, temple-ish. He floated onward and continued his search.

All of a sudden, his cloak went crazy. Strange sucked in a deep breath because that THING ripped him from his path and it started to take him in a different direction.

Christ.

He scowled and tried to stop his cloak from jerking him around. Strange really wanted to rip that cloak to shreds. It flew faster, and he gave up the fight. They came to an abrupt stop and Strange yelled very loudly. He was actually pretty sore from that IDIOTIC encounter with Loki. He glared at the only part of his cloak that he could see and he looked at where he was taken.

He heard running water, but he couldn't see where it came from. Strange felt compelled to bring his his hands upward. He could feel a familiar energy. The energy felt close and he slowly brought his hands up to the level of his chest. He felt something in front of him. Strange could see nothing but an empty space. He touched the flat surface in front of him and then he looked up.

"Let me guess.. an invisible temple." How.. frustrating. Strange spoke out loud and smiled. A very random thought came to his mind.

If..

If Tony was there with him, he'd stomp around and loudly demand answers. Strange would find it annoying of course. But, he honestly enjoyed his company. Steve would have already found a way in. Or, he would have magically discovered something to keep Tony entertained until the issue was solved.

Or food. Steve was an expert at finding food..

Strange dropped his smile and his silly thoughts. The sorcerer floated upward. His cloak took him there so, what was with all the invisibility? He looked around for some sort of door or clue.

His cloak went nuts on him again and it made several pointing gestures. Strange swat at that PEST a few times because he saw exactly what his mute companion focused it's attention on.

He saw something gold. It was off in the distance and it just floated on it's own. It was obviously attached to an invisible surface. Strange migrated over to it and he studied the gold object in front of him.

It was shaped exactly like his amulet. Strange looked down at the eye and he picked it up. He placed it in front of the object and his amulet fit perfectly. He felt like he was in an Indiana Jones film. Or something that was equally over the top. The amulet returned to his chest and the invisibility of the temple disappeared. Holy hell..

Strange moved back a little. He tried to see the top part of the temple, but it stretched up too far. He brought his focus back in front of him and he headed in.

The sorcerer was actually really nervous. He walked in and his footsteps echoed throughout the space. The further he walked in, the sound of the running water became louder. Strange came to a slow stop and he touched his chest. He felt very odd and he looked down at his hand.

Agamotto's presence was closer than it had ever been before. Strange swallowed and he looked up ahead. The entire place was.. flowing. Strange looked all around and he tried to understand the mechanics of the temple.

It just, flowed. Everything he saw just housed some sort of channeled current. It travelled around the entire space. He looked ahead again and pressed on. His body had an urge to head left.

Strange entered a room and he saw several people. The sorcerer dropped his jaw because that odd current flowed through the people he saw as well. He began to wonder if it traveled around his skin as well.

Strange looked at his hands and he clarified the fact that he was, "normal". The people that he saw did not move or take notice of his presence.

"I'm looking for Agamotto. Is he here?" Strange spoke but they did not react. He slowly stepped up to the people and he tried to see what they were doing.

They were ... writing.

Strange closed his mouth and he quickly turned around. He felt that energy move behind him. Strange stared at the section of the room where he just entered and something walked in.

Now, Agamotto had always been called an "entity". He was not a God, not a spirit, and definitely not a ghost. Strange stared at that entity for the first time and it felt like every nerve in his body jumped up.

He had a glow to him. That glow matched whatever was flowing around the floors and the walls of the temple. Agamotto was also somewhat translucent. Strange could see the colors of the stuff that was behind him.

"What are they writing?"

Strange felt odd saying hello. He didn't want to do that. The sorcerer pointed at the group of people that he left behind. Agamotto just stared at him. His face did have subtle features and Strange began to wonder if he was able to speak.

The entity turned to it's right and it slowly walked out of the room.

UH WHAT? Strange's eyes opened wide and he hurried after him. He followed Agamotto all the way to a different room. The sorcerer was about to ask another question. They both stood in the other room and Strange began to look around instead. The entryway and the first few rooms were very plain. They looked almost like some common space inside an old Greek temple.

The next room they entered was heavily detailed. Strange saw some very detailed carvings and he wanted to examine them.

"This is all very Mandapam. Do you know what that is?" Strange asked another question and he stared at Agamotto. The entity actually turned his head in Strange's direction. His expression changed but nothing was said. Strange was kinda at a loss.

He was so excited to be in Agamotto's presence, but intimidated and nervous at the same time.

"Yes."

He heard Agamotto's voice. Strange did not see him speak, but he heard the voice in his mind. Apparently, Agamotto was familiar with temples in India. Strange actually smiled after he heard his voice.

Strange wondered if he could physically speak. He saw a mouth, but the features were very subtle. He had shapes for eyes but they did not blink or function.

"All of my communication is telekinetic. I can alter my form and become someone that you can speak to, if you'd like."

The new Sorcerer Supreme sought Agamotto out. The entity knew that and he allowed him to enter. He guided the cloak of levitation and let him in. Now, Agamotto was going to find out why he had a visitor.

Strange heard his words and he thought about what it all meant. He had encountered shape-shifters before and he began to wonder if that was what Agamotto intended to do.

"Are you a shape-shifter? Or, well I guess I mean.. is that your real form?" He pointed at the glowing translucent humanoid-like thing that was in front of him. Agamotto brought up one of his hands. The entity inspected it and slowly responded.

"This is my natural form. I do not shape-shift. I will become someone's soul and speak to you."

Agamotto's voice filled his mind again. Strange watched as the entity pointed at the floor. He wanted Strange to sit down. The sorcerer caught onto what his gesture meant and he walked closer to him.

Strange swallowed a pretty hefty amount of nerves and he sat down on the floor. Agamotto walked over.

He sat down in front of Strange and Agamotto's body changed. The entire room changed. Strange sat up straight when that room changed. Everything around him became very familiar. He saw the new form that Agamotto took.

Strange's eyes opened very wide. The sorcerer stared at the change, and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

**MEANWHILE, A HUNDRED BAZILLION MILES AWAY...**

"Last card."

Loki heard Steve Rogers say some nonsense about having only one more card to play. The imprisoned trickster sighhhhhheeedddd for the millionth time. His abnormal older brother, Thor Odinson, brought his friends some pillows and blankies. Loki watched as Thor brought them food, and he let one of the prisoners out for five minutes to use the bathroom.

How rude. Loki was ignored by Thor, received no food, and he was stuck with his inadequate toilet system.

After Tony returned to the cell, Thor brought two individuals in. Natasha and Bucky spoke to Steve and said goodbye to Dr. Strange's prisoners. The one named Bucky gave Steve some playing cards and then they left. Thor took them home. Now, Thor returned and he sat on the floor outside their cell.

Loki tuned them out at that point. He sat in his cell and tried to ignore them.

Tony wasn't able to ignore them. He sat with his back against Steve's. His cell-mates and Thor were playing a game called "Crazy Eights". At that point, Tony had a headache. He rubbed his forehead with his hand and just relaxed against Steve's back. The soldier enjoyed the card game that he played with Wong and Thor, and he knew that Tony wasn't in the mood.

It was understandable. Steve didn't want to be in a prison cell. He wanted to be at home with Byron. But, the stubborn soldier made it clear that he would not leave until Stephen Strange acknowledged their presence. It needed to be done and Tony had finally gotten to a point where he quietly accepted his captivity.

It took forever, and Tony raised some hell.

Wong won the game and Tony heard everyone burst into conversation. Thor kept saying, "That was a good game. Very well done." Wong held a devious laugh, and Steve said that he would beat Wong in the next round. Tony smiled. He listened to them as the cards were shuffled. Tony also playfully rolled his eyes.

He brought one of his legs upward. He hugged one knee and he began to think. Tony stared at the dark wall and his mind went to a different place. His thought was interrupted immediately, because someone moved around in a cell that was to his right.

Tony could barely see Baron Mordo. The light from Thor's torch barely reached his cell, but Tony saw him move off and on. The more the card game dragged on, the more restless Mordo became. Tony moved his focus more to his right and he decided to speak to the man in the dark.

"Is there something on your mind Mordo?" Tony asked and Steve turned his head.

They both saw him step a little more in their direction. He did have a few things on his mind. The sorcerer remained silent for a time and he just watched the scene. The last time he saw Tony and Steve, they were training. Now, he stared at two individuals that possessed the powers of the Vishanti.

He could feel their energy and he wanted to absorb it. Baron Mordo wanted to get out of that cell, but at the moment he did not see a way. He decided to appeal to someone in a different way and eventually secure an escape.

For a plan to actually become a reality, some brick work needed to be established. Mordo was almost ready to set down his first brick. Loki was in a cell that was in the opposite direction. They didn't want Mordo and Loki near one another.

Tony didn't hear anything from either of the "diabolical villains" so, he went back to relaxing against his main man. Thor's voice boomed throughout the prison floor. A conversation topic came to his mind and he was excited to bring it to life.

"I'm suddenly very curious, and I am in charge here. I would like each of you to describe a perfect day to me. Anthony, you're up first." Thor sent his subtle demand in Tony's direction. Steve smiled at the topic and he started to think.

What exactly happens on a perfect day?

Thor knew that each response was going to be different. He looked into the cell because Tony was taking too long to answer. He studied his cards in his hand and he looked into the cell again.

UH, he made a demand. Thor wanted a response.

"You can describe a day you've experienced that was perfect, or tell me about one that you haven't had yet. I just want to know how you define a perfect day." Thor liked to discuss things like that. His younger brother exhaled an irritated sigh, but it was ignored.

Tony scratched the side of his head. The topic made his lips pull up into a huge grin. So many days came to his mind. He knew that he had some very dark days, but Tony felt like he had countless others that were actually quite perfect.

He tried to think of his favorite day... He needed a minute.

"I guess.. I remember a day that can be considered perfect. I was pretty young so I don't think I considered it perfect at the time." Tony reflected on his day for a minute or two longer as the card game continued. Thor raised one of his eyebrows and he waited.

Steve actually eagerly waited as well. He wanted to know very badly. The soldier tried to focus on his cards but the anticipation was kinda brutal.

"I got to leave my father's house for an entire day. He handed over the keys to his car and it felt like I got to do whatever I wanted. I remember feeling very free. I was going through a lot and it was just what I needed. That was a perfect day."

Now, was it a perfect evening? NOPE. His perfect day was ruined the moment he returned home. Tony remembered all the police outside his house and all the bullshit chaos. He was intentionally vague with the description of his perfect day.

Thor pondered the response for a moment. For some odd reason, he expected a typical human response. A response about watching the sunset at the beach or some life changing romantic encounter. But he asked the question to Tony, so he got a response that was entirely different.

"Ok Wong. Can you describe a perfect day?" Thor looked at the sorcerer as he set down a card. Wong looked up. he heard Tony's simple response and he gave his own answer about a half second of thought.

"A perfect day for me is one where I can be entirely naked. I just want to be naked for the whole day. I want to buy groceries, walk down a busy sidewalk, and truly be one with my surroundings and self." Wong smiled.

One day, he would have that perfect day.

Thor slowly looked over at Steve Rogers. The soldier almost laughed but he forced his mouth to remain closed. He thought that Wong had the oddest idea in mind. But hey, to each their own.

"What a lovely day Wong. I actually do that often." Thor lied a little bit in order to encourage Wong to pursue his perfect day. Maybe not right at that moment because of the prison confinement, but The God of Thunder hoped that Wong accomplished his goal.

"Steve, you're up. I want to hear it."

Thor's grin was very wide. He looked at the soldier and waited for him to follow his gentle demand. TONY WAS ALL EARS. He thought that Wong was a weirdo, but whatever..Tony wasn't really phased with his response. He wanted to hear what a perfect day was like for Steve.

Tony bit his lip and he became very restless.

**MEANWHILE AGAIN, A HUNDRED BAZILLION MILES BACK IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION...**

"How is this possible? Have you become her, or are you just using her image?"

Dr. Strange asked the question to his former mentor. He stared directly at the Ancient One. The room they were in was transformed to her room in the Kamar-taj. He oddly felt at home in that room. It was where he felt like he discovered himself and he spoke very openly to the Ancient One while he was there.

The sight of the Ancient One in front of him made him feel very emotional. She sacrificed herself and died right there in his hands. That devastated Strange so he needed to know if it was real or not.

Agamotto opened his mouth. He was about to explain. The entity could see and feel the emotions that whipped around beneath Strange's skin. With the Ancient One, he was able to communicate with Strange in a better way.

A better connection was established, and that nervous energy ceased.

"I have control of her soul. She passed it over to me when her life ended. She and I are one, and I can appear as her whenever I choose." Strange heard the Ancient One's voice. He saw her face and he heard her voice.

That made Strange feel so happy. He smiled, but at the same time he became pretty emotional. He hated that she was gone. He began to think about how much he needed her around. Strange needed to process so many things and he felt like she just took off on him when he wasn't ready.

He wasn't ready for any of them to die, but they all kept dying anyway. Now, he had to live with the possibility of two more people leaving him. Tony and Christine were used against him by evil people, and he didn't want to see them die.

Strange didn't want to see anyone else die. His entire family and the Ancient One was enough. He felt like he couldn't take it. The Ancient One could feel his pain. She noticed how affected his heart was and she knew that he needed guidance.

"I'm not sure that I'm cut out for this. Every day I go back and forth between thinking I can do it, and wanting it all to end. It's not getting any easier for me and none of it makes any sense."

Strange started to vent. He often vented to his mentor and he was at a point where he felt like he couldn't vent to anyone. He closed himself off after her death. The connection he had with Tony and Steve was still being established.

They were just, consultants... remember? Strange felt like he was incapable of letting them in. It took him so long to become close to the Ancient One. He trusted Mordo as well and look what that got him. Strange felt like everything was a mess.

The Ancient One heard him and she slowly reached in his direction. Strange felt her touch his hand.

"I am not gone Stephen. If you need me, I will be right here. That is what we can clear up today. All three of you can have your own temple to go to." Their journey with the Vishanti was still new. They would be on that journey for many many days. The Ancient One wasn't sure if the gravity of that was in their system at that point.

At some point, the three of them would only have the three of them. Their connections with come and go.

"I want you to take Anthony to Hoggoth, and Steven to Oshtur. You need to journey with them Strange and accept them for who they are. I chose the two of them for very specific reasons. I won't allow you to question me any longer."

Her apprentice made a habit of questioning her authority. That comment made Strange laugh. He held her hand and laughed for a little bit. He could take them, sure. He had no idea where the other two temples were located, but he told himself that he could bug Odin for some more information.

"Does Hoggoth and Oshtur control souls as well? Will they change their form for them too?" Strange spoke a little quickly. His demeanor changed drastically when the Ancient One returned to him. He wondered if the same thing would happen for Tony and Steve.

"They will appear exactly how they are needed to appear. Only they will know. I will tell you that the souls we control are only from individuals that are no longer living. If they do change their form, it will be someone who has left your world."

The Ancient One released his hand and she pointed at something that was within the room. Strange looked where she pointed. In the corner, he stared at an artifact that he had seen many times.

"That is called the Orb of Agamotto. It's been in my living quarters for a very long time. Have you been in there since I've been gone?" She turned her head to the side and Stephen shrunk back. No. He refused to go in there. Only Wong entered her living space.

Strange didn't want to, he couldn't face her death.

"No."

"Well, go in there and retrieve that object. That is a direct link to this dimension. You can come here anytime you want Strange. The door is open."

The Ancient One rose to her feet and the details of the room began to fade. Strange looked up at his mentor and he slowly rose to his feet. Agamotto's translucent body began to appear. The room was almost back to normal and Strange watched that hand raise up.

"I want you to leave now Stephen. You need to release the other members of your trio. When you're ready, take them where they need to go."

Agamotto used a small amount of energy to cast Strange out of the dimension. With a bright flash, Strange was sent somewhere else. He brought his arms up to shield himself from all the light. It happened too fast for him to be able to really react.

The sorcerer brought his arms down and he saw that he was back in Asgard. The kingdom was behind him, and the rest of the dimension stretched out as far as he could see.

He thought about what took place in the realm of light and he slowly turned toward the beautiful home of Thor and Odin. Strange began to float into the kingdom and he waited to be greeted by one of the many guards that were stationed throughout the tower.

* * *

Chapter End:

Thanks for reading! I'll have more soon.


	48. Do You Realize?? (Part 1)

Chapter 48: No-One But You (The Vishanti Venture): Do You Realize?? (Part One)

* * *

"My perfect day? Let's see..." Steve intended to answer, but he trailed off his thought. He was in the exact same boat as Tony. Steve felt like he had a number of bad days. But, those perfect ones out shined them all. Steve had many to choose from.

First, he thought about Sarah. Then, he thought about Byron. After he pondered his days with them he thought about how Whitney made him feel. After he consumed himself with those thoughts, he looked over at Tony and it felt like his thoughts split in two.

He had three pretty profound moments in his life that was shared with a Tony Stark. The first one was when he confessed to Howard that he wanted Tony to live with him. Steve felt like he finally had a sense of place, and he wanted to include Tony in that space.

After that accomplishment, shit hit the fan. Steve felt like everything he built between them was bullshit. The soldier questioned their entire relationship and he did everything that he could to move on. As he moved on, another Tony Stark changed his entire way of existing.

Big Tony snapped him out of a daze. He made him realize that he wasn't actually invisible and as a result .. he fell hard. Steve was way way way way way too quiet. Tony became nervous immediately and he cleared his throat. It was taking Steve an eternity to answer the question.

Thor just waited, Wong shuffled cards, and Steve continued to process.

His love for the older Tony hit him quickly. It caused him to wedge even more distance between himself and "Baby Tony". He wanted the Tony that hurt him out of his face, he wanted him out of his life, and he wanted him to just leave him alone.

While at the same time, he wanted Baby Tony to physically see him everyday. That was the reason why he chose to remain as his "roommate".

He wanted the younger Tony to face his mistakes. All of that led Steve Rogers to his perfect day. Coincidentally, it was also the third time he fell in love with a Tony Stark. He gave him back his ring and never doubted their connection again.

That all happened when they took a walk to an informal meeting. Baby Tony stood up for Stark Industries, and Steve used his power through S.H.I.E.L.D. to take down some very corrupt individuals.

It was the first time he really felt like he fit into that role he was supposed to be in. He woke up as "Captain America", and at that moment he felt like he actually fit in the uniform. He had his suit and his shield with him, but it was actually left behind in his bedroom.

Steve's sense of self hit him that day.

"My perfect day is pretty simple. I went on a walk, spent some time with a few friends, saw a movie, and then... I walked home. That's it."

Steve was vague on purpose. He gently smiled and he started to flip some cards around in his hand. Tony tried his best to keep himself quiet. WHhhhhuuuuuUT day was thattttttt? It was too vague for him. He forced his thoughts to cease. Tony's brain went on a frenzy.

Baron Mordo felt like he was forced to listen to a bunch of children discuss their perfect days. He had issues in his mind that he wanted to express. So, their happy little discussions and card games of "GO FISH" really started to get on the sorcerer's nerves.

Tony watched him stomp around and huff about. Steve also watched him slowly pace around his cell. The lovebirds glanced at one another and they decided to indulge.

Steve gave Tony this look.. can you imagine that look?

"Gee golly Steve, I wonder if the douchebag wizard will ever show up. Gee golly Gee golly."

Tony did his best impression of Steve Rogers. His voice and physical movements felt spot on. The soldier just smiled. He took a card from Tony's pile. He knew that Tony wasn't paying attention to the game, and Steve felt like cheating.

"He will. And I can tell that he's up to something out there. I felt some energy taken from me a while ago." Steve had felt Strange pull power from him many times. The soldier had no idea where his energy went, but ay.. he had plenty to share.

They decided to bring up the magnificent Dr. Stephen Douchebag-Wizard-Sorcerer-Pizza-Supreme to see what Mordo had to say. Tony laughed when he thought about that incredibly sexy and lengthy extension to the wizard's name.

"You mean, he's out there right now doing something extremely wizardy? Get outta hereee."

"I can't. I'm a prisoner Tony."

Steve and Tony officially entered their own stupid little world. They spoke randomly and Steve stole another card. Thor had his eyebrow raised, and Wong noticed every stolen card that Steve possessed.

They all heard Mordo exhale out his mental exhaustion. He brought his hand up to his forehead because he felt like they acted like children.

"Stephen Strange is not a wizard. He's not doing anything "wizardy." He was born for the mystic arts... I realized that right away."

Mordo had a deep rooted pride for his craft. The mystic arts was something he took very seriously. The role of the Sorcerer Supreme was very sacred and he felt like it was being belittled. He personally didn't care for Stephen, but he deeply respected his role.

Whoa. Tony and Steve stared at the dark cell. Wait. Repeat that please? Steve's face stretched in different directions. His mouth morphed into a very large grin. OH, that soldier boy's grin was wide. He looked at Tony. Tony's face reflected the exact opposite expression.

"Don't you even fuckin say it Steve.."

"So, you're basically saying that he... IS A SORCERER." Steve couldn't help it. The magic of the internet told them that a person BORN with the ability to learn spells, was a sorcerer. A "wizard" had to start from scratch. Right?

Either way, the soldier laughed very loudly. Everyone heard his loud roar of laughter. Most of them didn't get it. Tony gasped just as loud at Steve's reaction and he threw a pile of cards in his face. SHUT UP.

They playfully began to wrestle. Tony wanted to twist his arms in knots. It was not going to happen. Steve was very prepared, and he ended up doing all the twisting.

...

The other inhabitants of the space just watched. They had a mixture of expressions.

"Yes. He is the Sorcerer Supreme. You kinda have to be a sorcerer beforehand. And, when he instantly picked up the Eye of Agamotto and had the ability to comprehend certain spells, I knew that he was born for the role."

Mordo explained his response and he held onto some resentment. He turned his back to the two children that squirmed and rolled all around a prison cell floor.

They were both in it to win it. Tony challenged Steve, and he wasn't going to let him off the hook. They both heard what he said. That didn't stop them from the battle they were engaged in. Tony tried to force all of his body weight onto Steve and roll him over.

Yeahhhh that didn't fly. Steve weighed a million times more, and gravity wasn't really in Tony's favor. Thor was very amused. He watched the show and relished in the entertainment.

Wong was humiliated. They were the poster boys for the mystic arts and the Vishanti. It was really embarrassing. They all heard the large doors to the prison open up.

Thor almost dropped his torch as he turned to see who intruded on the fun. Thor tried to focus his vision on the stairs. They all heard footsteps. Each step echoed throughout the space.

Tony blinked. Those footsteps began to sound familiar. They only sounded familiar because they were joined with a peculiar object that "flapped" around without any wind. Tony's mouth closed and his face began to heat up.

Steve knew who it was as well. He felt Agamotto's energy. Steve glanced at Tony. His sarcastic laughter subsided and he just smiled instead.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh... here we go. Tony and Strange had a bit of a lover's quarrel before they were locked in that prison cell. Steve wanted to witness their new behavior. Dr. Strange came into view and he created a small shield with one hand to add some more light.

Thor stood up. He looked at the sorcerer and he debated what to say. He was going to greet Strange, but he didn't want to reward his behavior. Thor decided to let him do all the talking instead.

"That was quick."

Steve Rogers spoke first and everyone looked in his direction. The soldier was glad to see Strange return. He looked different. There was a clear difference in the sorcerer's face.

"Yeah well, one can only read Vishanti updates so many times."

Strange responded in his typical way. He completely ignored Loki and Mordo. He actually gave the God of Thunder a small smile. Thor returned the smile and turned toward the door of the cell. The God of Thunder opened the door and waited. A very important question burned in his mind.

Thor stepped away from the cell door and waited for the prisoners to vacate. Strange took a few steps forward. He was greeting them, in a sense. Wong walked out first. He stopped right in front of Strange and stared at him with a very serious expression.

"..."

Strange stared back. He said nothing to him and he glanced inside the cell. Wong noticed the change in focus. that caused him to step into Strange's line of sight. He wanted to make sure that he was actually seen.

Wong crossed his arms and waited.

His expression slowly turned into a glare. Stephen Strange's small smile became a little bigger.

"I'm so sorry Wong. I'm sorry you completely disregarded what I told you, let those two in, and as a result you ended up in here. My bad."

His sarcasm would never cease to exist. Strange continued to stare back at Wong. He would absolutely NOT become the bad guy. He told Wong that he didn't want to see Tony and Steve. He meant that and his request wasn't respected. Therefore, Strange had no other choice.

Wong expected a rude comment as a response. If he received an actual apology then it would have been an imposter. Or, it meant that Strange had lost his mind somewhere. Wong simply smiled at the Sorcerer Supreme and he left the cell.

Outside the cell, Wong was able to establish a portal back to the Sanctum Sanctorum. He friggen left. Wong was over the festivities. Buh Bye.

Steve was up next. He decided to follow Wong's lead and pretend like he was entitled to some sort of explanation. Dr. Strange arched one eyebrow as he stared at the soldier. Steve stood there with an expectant look.

"Guilty by association."

That was his only reason for locking Steve up. The soldier laughed and shook his head. He was satisfied with the response. Steve gathered up his pillow and blanket and then he left the cell. That left behind a pile of cards, pillows and blankets, and one final person.

Tony stared at the douchebag wizard. The Wizard Supreme stared back at him.

Those two just stood there for a moment or two. Steve folded up his blanket and he just watched. Thor was puzzled. He was really in the dark about their connections. When he did see Stephen Strange, he noticed that he was often melancholy. Thor had no idea that his feelings towards Tony was always the culprit.

Tony turned a little bit to his left. The staring continued and Tony was about to comment on it. Did the wizard prick realize that his face was completely healed?

Tony noticed that the bruises were gone. Strange's face distracted him from escaping that cell. He wasn't able to really think. They both warmed up a little bit. Tony wanted to talk to him, and Stephen wanted to do the same thing.

Tony almost said something to him. instead, he jumped up because Thor's booming voice emerged.

"Stephen, I have a question for you."

Thor put his hand on one of the bars of the cell. He didn't see any sort of reaction out of the sorcerer. He kept his eyes locked on Tony. Strange heard him, and his head turned slightly. He did turn his head, but his eyes remained right where they were placed.

"Yes, Thor?"

Tony slowly started to smile. He continued to stare right back at the Wizard Supreme and he wondered if he was ever going to be released. Ya gunna let me out Wizzy wiz? Tony remained silent.

"Can you give me a description of a day you've experienced that was perfect? Or, you can make one up. I want to know how you define a perfect day." Thor crossed his arms. He really liked to discuss those sort of things. It interested him, and he had a gentle heart.

Thor liked to see nothing but unity and joy. He was a big softie, and he felt like the conversation was important. He heard some laughter from a few individuals. Then, Thor heard negative comments. He truly did not care. The God of Thunder wanted to know how the Sorcerer Supreme viewed life.

What did a day alive even mean to him?

Strange held the same look on his face for only a moment more. He turned his head even further and he blinked. His focus on Tony disappeared and the question actually registered in his mind.

"…what?"

He felt like that was the oddest question. Thor was one of the oddest individuals that he had encountered. He stared at Odin's older son and his discomfort with the question began to sink in. Strange didn't know how to respond.

He was going to say that Thor was "bizarre" and blow it off entirely. I mean, who the hell thought about stuff like that? Stephen Strange quietly laughed and he turned around. His back was turned to Tony and he blinked a few more times.

Before the question could be repeated, Strange gave a response.

"I can't think of anything. Sorry." He headed away from the entrance of the cell and he began to walk out. He needed to speak to Odin and get the locations of the other two temples. Strange was on a bit of a mission, and he had zero time for silly heartfelt questions.

A perfect day? His mind went straight to laughter when he thought about the question. Thor looked so serious about it as well. That made it even more entertaining for the sorcerer.

He took a few steps away from the group and a thought came to his mind. Strange stopped abruptly and he stared at one of the walls. Something very simple shook from his memory. Inside his mind at that precise moment, Stephen Strange contained approximately 13,000 days in his mind.

That's why Odin referred to him as a "young man." He had only been in existence for a few days in comparison to him.

What came to his mind had nothing to do with all of that. Steve and Thor stared at the Sorcerer Supreme, and Tony finally walked out of the cell. It was quiet and everyone kinda waited.

Strange looked back. His thought formed and he felt like he needed to say it. The memory came to him very briefly before they ventured to see Byron's performance. Something Tony said triggered the memory.

"When I was really young, my sister and I used to hunt for frogs. She would pretend to be a witch and I would pretend to .."

Stephen Strange closed his mouth. He almost admitted to everyone that wanted to be a wizard when he was a kid. He moved on from that when he got older and Strange became a doctor.

He cleared his throat and finished his story with an alternate thought.

"I WOULD PRETEND TO CARE. When I got older, I'd bring her a frog themed gift. They were silly little trinkets. But, since you asked…."

Stephen Strange turned around entirely and he gave Thor Odinson his full attention. None of them expected a response, but there it was. Steve was eager to hear the rest. He began to think... hmmm. His sister might have been a witch. Steve thought, maybe she was a sorceress?

Either way, the thought of a young Stephen Strange made the soldier smile. Tony listened, but he remained a mute. The douchebag wizard had an insane ability to make Tony go inward with his thoughts.

He looked at Strange, but he continued to stay quiet.

"A perfect day for me would be a day spent with absolutely nothing to do and nowhere to go. I'd look around for tree frogs, or something equally ridiculous. I'd have someone special there with me of course, but that would be it."

Strange described his perfect day for Thor and he reflected on it. The sorcerer gave the topic and the memory of his younger sister some additional thought, and then he re-focused on his current objective.

He pointed at Tony and Steve.

"Odin has some information for us. You can join me if you want? But, our Vishanti business is over for now."

Strange simply turned around and headed out. The sorcerer had information to gain and business to sort out. He also decided that he had met his distraction quota for the day.

The man was gone. He ditched the group and left them with their thoughts. Tony swallowed and he slowly walked ahead. He thought about what Strange said to him.. He brought up tree frogs a while ago..

Tony officially couldn't speak any longer. His voice was locked up in his head. He had some really RANDOM SHIT to process. Thanks Thor. Steve followed after Tony. The two headed up the stairs and Thor remained where he stood.

He loved Strange's answer. It made him very happy to hear the sorcerer open up. Thor held a smile. He gathered up the playing cards and the blankets that were left behind. Thor sat back down on the floor. But he relocated in order to sit right in front of Loki's cell.

"Now brother, it's your turn. I won't be leaving until you and I have a discussion."

Thor's objective was to speak to his brother. He intentionally ignored him and only asked his question to the others strategically. He wanted Loki and Mordo to actually see the Vishanti trio.

He wanted them to see that they had souls.

While Thor remained in the prison with his brother, Strange journeyed upward and asked to speak to Odin. Tony and Steve hurried to catch up with him. He had a bit of a lead on them. Plus, HE FRIGGEN WALKED FAST.

Tony's legs were shorter than the apple twins. The distance he covered between each of his steps was greatly shorter. That meant Tony had to take almost double the amount of steps just to keep up with their stride.

Steve Rogers was a gentlemen, so he maintained a slow pace and walked beside Tony. The two men were like night and day..

But.. Tony loved them both. He welcomed all of that sarcasm, the arrogance, and that stubborn nature. Stephen Strange made him nervous, and he made him behave in an opposite direction than he normally would.

Steven R. stretched him one way, then Stephen S. stretched him in the other direction.

Fuhhhhhkkk.. Tony came to a stop when he saw Odin. He tried to focus on all of those damn WORDSSS that were being said. All he could think about was his sexy date with Steve.. and then..

..

...

...

Tree frogs. Tony started to think about tree frogs. He wanted to spend some time with the two of them separately. Yet, he also wanted to spend time with them at the same time.

Tony cleared his throat. He thought about Santa Monica and he started to rub his hands together. Tony got alllllll heated up. He had so many thoughts buzzing around and it consumed his focus.

Nothing was ever simple. Tony told himself that as he glanced up at the apple twins. They both looked focused. They both looked engaged. Tony bit his lip. His attention bounced between the apple twins to Odin. Then, he looked at the digital map that they discussed.

He heard something about some Vishanti temples. Ayyy.. Tony tried to tune in but his mind was swampedddd.

* * *

Chapter END:

Thanks so much for reading. I have a few more left!


	49. Do You Realize?? (Part 2)

****** DISCLAIMER ALERT. As you know, this story is a developing beast. I've had the skeleton of it planned out for a long time. As I write, I fill in the blanks and it all takes shape as I go.**

**That means something is going to happen before the Vishanti Venture concludes. It wasn't included in the disclaimer. I will update the disclaimer when I give this entire fic one more massive edit.**

**It will be unexpected, and I just want to warn the reader that a minor character death will occur in the next few chapters.**

**Prepare yourself please T.T my intention is never to make my readers sad. But, I feel like this part of the story is very needed.**

**This minor character's death is going to have a major impact. So, there is your warning. Thanks for reading.******

* * *

Chapter 49: No-One But You (The Vishanti Venture): Do You Realize? (Part Two)

~ That fantastic conversation between the apple twins and Odin concluded. Tony, Steve, and Stephen all walked out of the gigantic area that served as a meeting room.

Tony was a bit of a space cadet. But, he heard everything that they said. He knew that they intended to seek out Hoggoth and Oshtur. But when? The conversation drifted to Loki being a prisoner.

That's where Tony tuned out. He hoped that Loki actually listened to his advice and Tony secretly wished him nothing but the best. YEAH, GOOD LUCK ASSHOLE.

Any-who, the chat concluded. Tony followed the apple twins. They slowly came to a stop outside the meeting room. Tony blinked a few times, and he began to gently chew on the tip of his tongue. Silence prevailed between all three of them. Awkward looks and random glances were exchanged.

"So I...I'm going to head back to the Sanctorum. If I need you guys, I'll reach out like before."

Strange knew that they had an adorable date to get to, and family stuff to engage in. He turned his back to Tony and Steve and then he formed a portal.

HE WAS JUST GUNNA...LEAVE?.

Tony brought his hand up. He opened his mouth to tell him to WAIT.

Steve reacted at a much faster pace. He took a step forward. The soldier smiled and he quickly grabbed Strange's arm.

"Hold on, hold on. Would you like to join us Strange?"

Steve released his arm as soon as Strange turned back in their direction. The sorcerer's eyebrow was arched and he looked at the long sleeve of his tunic.

"Join you, where?"

On their date? The Sorcerer Supreme almost laughed. He brought his hand up to his mouth to stop himself. He smiled all the same and he tried not to glance in Tony's direction.

Glancing in Tony's direction was a giant mistake.

"Well, I don't really know what time it is in Brooklyn, but we can go there. We can forget all about this Sanctorum and Vishanti business for a little while."

Steve didn't want Strange to run off to one of his many hiding places. Also, the emotions between Tony and Strange were getting more and more complicated by the minute.

Steve didn't like that. He wanted everyone to relax. Plus, he missed his son and he needed to go home. Steve waited patiently for Strange to put his thoughts in order.

Steve noticed that Tony was still very quiet. The soldier's eyes migrated in his direction. It was the first time he had ever seen Tony become a total mute.

Strange looked only at Steve Rogers. The boy-scout lover looked so sincere, and so honest about what he said.

Christ.

The sorcerer came to the realization that he couldn't eavesdrop on their thoughts. Tony actually used his technology to block his capability to listen in.

That was a problem, because he wanted to know what they were thinking. That meant he had to figure it all out the old fashion way...

...he had to actually communicate in order to gain a clear idea.

"I can do that. Sure. But, just for a little while.." His business was always needed elsewhere. Dr. Strange made sure of that. He smiled at Steve and he turned his focus in Tony's direction.

"I haven't heard your voice in quite a while."

Strange just had to point that out. He arrived in the prison and Tony had not said a single word. They spoke to Odin, and Tony remained silent.

Now, Tony just stood there. It was actually torture for Strange because he wanted to hear his damn thoughts. Tony looked up at the apple twins and he just smiled for the room.

He was just, thinking. Tony was glad that Strange agreed to go with them. He swallowed and brought his focus down to his hands. He felt a little stupid.

Tony had a bunch of shit to process. The last thing he wanted was more Vishanti talk. He actually wanted to retreat back to his own hiding place. Tony wanted to get back to work in Costa Rica and continue to process the apple twins at his own pace.

"Tony?"

Steve turned his head to the side. He was so perplexed as he looked at Tony Stark. He wanted to gently nudge him or shake him out of his current state.

ACK. Haha Tony looked up again and his smile got a bit bigger.

"No. Sleep. Till. Brooklyn. Right boys? Let's get out of here.."

Tony briefly quoted a song by the Beastie Boys, and then he formed his own portal. The brunette spun where he stood and he looked inside the portal. They all saw the living room of that warm and comfy apartment.

Tony stepped in first. Strange and Steve stayed behind for a short moment. The apple twins exchanged a few puzzled glances and then Steve stepped in. Strange followed and the portal closed behind them.

The three of them immediately heard a little person running around.

Byron Rogers was in the middle of a game of chase with his older sister. Sarah was still on her break from school and she was spending as much time with Byron as possible. Her apartment was on the floor below and Sam Wilson was in the kitchen.

He was helping Whitney make dinner. Everyone heard the sound of the portal enter the center of the living room and the entire apartment became silent.

It was silent for approximately...two seconds. As soon as Sarah and Byron saw Tony, all hell broke loose. They turned the chase game on him and immediately tried to bring him to the floor.

They greeted him, yet they kinda tackled him at the same time. Byron could not stop laughing and he used all his strength to get Tony to the floor.

Dr. Strange watched the entire interaction. He thought that it was… cute. The sorcerer couldn't stop watching.

Steve Rogers took off to the kitchen and he immediately greeted Sam and Whitney. HE WAS SO HAPPY FOR FOOD. What he had in that prison cell was unacceptable. Whitney Nefaria was a full-fledged Italian woman. Her cooking was…

Steve had to take a moment. He had to stop what he was doing and have a moment of silence. The soldier truly processed how happy he was to be at home. He asked Maria Stark for some Italian recipes years ago and he didn't make a single dish that he enjoyed.

Now, he was about to embark on a food journey that was so well prepared, so full of flavor, and just everything that Steve needed in his life.

Oh, he also decided to give Tony only a few more minutes with Byron. Steve intended to steal him. Whitney greeted Steve with a kiss on the cheek. The woman wiped her hands with a rag from the counter and she immediately spotted Dr. Stephen Strange.

She actually saw Byron run up to him. Steve's tiny, blonde-headed, boy-scout son ran up to the Sorcerer Supreme and he looked way up at his face. For Byron, Dr. Strange was very tall. He looked very mighty and the boy wanted to touch that cloak.

Strange could hear his thoughts and he smiled at him.

"Who are you?"

The boy asked and the entire room zoomed in. Byron had never seen Dr. Strange before. He was so distracted after his school play, and Strange was only around when he was very young.

"My name is Stephen. I thought you were a tree trunk. What happened?"

Strange asked Byron a silly question. He received a happy little laugh as a result. The kid looked just like Steve. He was a little bundle of energy. The comment about the tree trunk had that mini Steve Rogers squirming about.

"You saw I was a tree trunk? I'm not really a tree trunk. I was pretending. Can I have this? It's moving."

Byron tried to grab the cloak. It playfully dodged him and Strange smiled again. Byron tried to grab it over and over and he laughed very loudly. Finally, he touched the cloak. He was spooked for only a moment.

He really really really wanted it. Steve's voice filled the kitchen and Byron perked up immediately. He took off from the floaty cape and ran straight to his father.

Steve picked that kid up and he officially stole him from everyone. Byron immediately began to ask Steve a million questions about the floaty cape. He asked him if the tall guy bought it.

Steve stepped in to help with setting the table. He multi-tasked and spoke to Sam, caught up with Whitney, AND managed to answer each and every question the six-year-old sent in his direction.

Tony and Sarah remained in the living room. They both composed themselves from the Byron Attack and then they began to chat. Their chat was cut short when Byron ran up to Dr. Strange. Sarah stared at the sorcerer and a few thoughts crossed her mind.

She wondered if Byron was actually safe around him. She didn't trust the sorcerer and her opinion of him had not changed. Tony noticed that his daughter tensed up a little bit.

THAT WAS NOT OK. Tony bit his lip for a sec and he tried to think of a remedy for the issue. He glanced at that wizard prick and then he looked over at his daughter. Hmm…

Operation "Smooth Things Over" was a gigantic failure at that point. His angsty attempt to talk to Strange backfired big time. Tony wasn't sure if MERLIN was even approachable. He DID want to ease the tension between him and Sarah…

Plus, he wanted to kinda tell her about him? Maybe? Tony became lost in thought and he slammed his eyes closed. I mean, how the fuck did that look? He tried to explain what was actually going on inside his own mind first, and he couldn't form anything to really tell his daughter.

Tony felt like he had no ground to stand on. It was friggen awkward city between him and Strange, so..

Tony looked over at the wizard. Strange looked briefly at Tony's daughter and then he turned his focus to Tony. Was he supposed to say something? Strange felt confused and odd being there and he quickly thought that it was best for him to leave.

Sarah stood right in that living room with her arms crossed. She stared at her father and then she stared right at the person that looked like he wanted to take off. It was easy to recall the subtle, flirtatious behavior they both had when she trained with Strange at the Kamar-taj. Sarah also saw their behavior at Byron's play.

Sarah Rogers was a very intelligent young woman, and she decided to turn up the heat.

"What brings you to Brooklyn Dr. Strange?"

She had a smile on her face that matched the sarcasm of her father. Strange saw the resemblance between the two immediately. He thought about her question and he looked over at Tony again.

He didn't want to say what brought him to Brooklyn.

"First, Byron's play. And now, here you are again."

She teased out her words because she already made the connection. The looks between the two of them said it all. The heat that Sarah turned up actually had more of an effect on Tony. He wasn't quite ready to go down that road. That whole poem-confession-prison fiasco was still fresh in his mind and he didn't need Sarah to figure stuff out.

Tony remembered what the wizard prick told him. He called him delusional, and he actually said the words, _"I don't want to be in love with you."_

Tony felt a very cold stab through his chest. That shit friggen ached. He was still trying to process and figure everything out so, NOOOO SARAH. Tony shut that shit down.

"Sarah, he's here for FOOD. Remember how horrible that porridge crap was in wizard town?"

Tony laughed and brushed off the entire topic. He immediately turned his focus AWAY from the living room and he poked his nose toward the kitchen. He ditched his own daughter because he didn't want to be tricked into a confession.

Sarah's eyebrows raised upward. She stared at Dr. Strange and he stared right back.

"I'm actually spending more of my time at the Sanctum. We have better food there.."

Strange didn't mind the food back at Kathmandu. He smiled at her and then he thought about leaving again. Strange heard Sarah's thoughts. The sorcerer knew that she already figured out why he was there.

Strange slowly glanced in Tony's direction again. He wasn't sure what else to say. Tony was avoiding him and he had every reason to. Strange questioned their connection and he said some pretty terrible things.

Now, he stood in their home and he felt like an idiot. It was all Steve's fault. The decision that he came up with before still held water in his mind. Strange intended to stay away from Tony. He didn't want to have any feelings for him.

His little meeting with Agamotto did not change what he felt.

Strange still wanted what happened between them to fade away. He believed that time would erase it all. Eventually, those adorable dates with Steve and all of the family time would cover the connection.

Strange thought of all that, and yet he still stood there in that living room. Steve Rogers announced that it was dinner time and everyone began to gather.

Dr. Strange did not gather with them. He did not take a seat. The sorcerer smiled at the group and then he slowly constructed his escape. He needed to leave, and Strange decided that he wouldn't be stopped.

"I'm heading out. Thank you for the invite Steve, I'll call if I need you."

He voiced his thought and formed a portal. Before any objection could head his way, the sorcerer left the home. Tony had always been a trooper.

He heard that portal close and he kept his focus on the people that were in the room. Tony scooped out some salad and he asked Sarah about her projects at MIT.

And then, he asked Sam about the struggles of a long distance relationship. They were a young couple, and Massachusetts was friggen farrrrrrrrrr..

Sam confessed that the work he did for S.H.I.E.L.D. kept him pretty busy. Steve was gone more frequently, so Sam Wilson started to pick up the slack. Steve was very glad to hear it. Only a few individuals were qualified to pick up his slack.

Steve smiled and he looked over at Tony. The brunette did most of the talking. He asked all the questions and he kept the pace of the conversation going. Steve noticed that Tony spaced out a few times.

He was very present with everyone. But, Steve knew in those brief moments that Tony wanted to talk to Strange. He didn't want the sorcerer to leave the apartment.

Eventually, Sam and Sarah headed to their floor. Tony helped Whitney clean up, and Steve put Byron to bed. He had to read a few stories to Byron of course because his energy wouldn't cease.

That gave Tony plenty of time to catch up with Whitney. She started up one of her signature baths and Tony sat down on their bed. He looked at the comfy bedroom as that beautiful friggen blonde stepped into his view.

Steve sat down beside Tony. The scene was very familiar and Tony decided to gently chew on Steve's arm.

That was his way of saying, hello. Steve playfully laughed and he began to undress. Tony forced Steve to look at him. He kissed those yummy lips and Tony pressed his forehead against Steve's shoulder.

"Will you take me out tomorrow? On our date? Please?"

Tony didn't want anything else getting in the way. He needed to spend time with Steve and Tony was in the craziest of moods. He had some serious stress to get out of his system, and only Steve Rogers could work it out of him.

He needed him badddd. Bad bad badddd. Steve knew it, and he smiled. The soldier stood up and he looked over at the bathroom door.

It was wide open. Whitney was in her robe, doing her own thing, and he knew that she could not be bothered.

Steve removed his shirt and he set it directly beside Tony. He gripped Tony's chin and he gently made Tony look up at him.

Steve could do more than just "take him out". He tried to mend the tension between Strange and Tony. He actually rooted for Stephen, and he wanted to see the two of them work it out.

Apparently, it wasn't in the cards. The sorcerer clearly didn't want to stick around, and Steve didn't feel like sharing any longer. The window that he held open for Dr. Stephen Strange was officially closed until further notice. Sorry Charlie.

Steve smiled at Tony. He felt that face as it warmed up against his hand. The soldier leaned in and they started to kiss.

The brunette's blood pumped with a million times more heat as he was pressed down against that bed. Tony closed his eyes and he gave into Steve's advance.

It helped him forget all about some friggen ...jerk.

* * *

Chapter END:

Thanks for reading!


	50. Time Machine (Part 1)

Chapter 50: No-One But You (The Vishanti Venture): Time Machine (Part One)

* * *

Tony had his face shoved against a super soft pillow. He wasn't asleep of course. Tony was just in a daze. Sleep was one thing that Tony really missed. He loved the feeling of sleep. He missed physically sleeping next to another person and he wished he could have that one thing back.

Fuck you, Nightmare.

Any-who, Tony was home. He had been pleasured by his main man, and he didn't feel like doing a damn thing.

It was early in the afternoon. Steve and Whitney took Byron to school and Tony was left all on his lonesome. Steve Rogers loved him up good. He hit it good frommm sunset to sunrise. Tony's body felt a mixture of things and the arousal was still in his system.

Tony slowly slipped off the bed. He seemed to glide his way to the dresser and he began to hunt for some clothing. He brought one of his fingers up to his mouth and he started to chew on his skin.

He wanted Steve again. And again, and again, and again. Tony knew that he was never satisfieddddd. His body ached for that soldier boy. The whole time he was in Costa Rica, he distracted himself with making weapons and WORK.

Ok, he did establish a DJ gig. Yup. Tony turned to music instead of sex. A few times, at one of the clubs... he got a little crazy. But, Pepper Potts kept his ass in gear.

Now, Tony hooked up with Steve and all he wanted to do was fuhhsscckkkk :/!:!-&Sb xuwnk)/7,'kk...

Damnit it Byron. Why did he have to go to school and all of that cute stuff? Tony bit his lip and he put some damn clothes on. He laughed at his stupid thought. Tony found the best shirt.

It was one of his favorite concert rags. A 1980 edition of Hell's Bells by AC/DC. He stared at the image of the motorcycle that was supercharged and ready to rock. That was exactly how Steve made him feel. Tony touched one of his legs and his friggen face warmed up.

There was just something about his Brooklyn boo. Tony loved being in that bedroom. He gave into every amount of desire that Steve had for him inside that bedroom. Yahhh he was back in Brooklyn, and it felt like it did when they first "eloped".

Tony closed his eyes and he quickly slipped the shirt over his head. He was in such a mood for more that he almost started a pleasure party by himself. He found some dark jeans instead and he headed for the shower.

Tony showered up and he began his hunt for food. He opened up every cupboard door in the kitchen. He sat back against the counter and Tony looked at all his options.

He decided to just stand there instead. Tony rubbed the left side of his hip and he continued to close his eyes. He heard keys. Tony's smile appeared when he heard that sound. The front door to the apartment was unlocked and opened up.

Steve Rogers walked in and he set his jacket on the hook by the door. He placed his keys in the bowl and then he looked to his left. He felt Tony's presence and he headed straight for him.

They both were feeling pretty good. Steve didn't dwell on it half as much as Tony, but he still had a very pleasured buzz. The soldier walked into the kitchen and he saw that all the cupboard doors were wide open.

Tony was a very unique person. He was an oddball, but Steve loved him with all his heart. He smiled at that cute mute. Tony looked up at his main man and he returned the smile.

"Let's go Tony."

They had a date to get to. It was time for them to spend time together, and Steve wanted them to enjoy one another. He had waited long enough. The soldier felt like he had over-indulged the connection that grew between Tony and Strange. Now, he felt like it was time for him to stop.

He pulled Tony out of his daze. They stood in a warm embrace and Tony heard a question about his shoes. He knew where they were, and he intended to put them on at some point. Tony just closed his eyes for the millionth time and he hid his face against Steve's neck.

He roamed his hands all over his clothes, and Tony grabbed him in random places. Steve's body was one of his favorite things. He heard Steve say something else but Tony just smiled against his neck.

MEANWHILE, IN A LAND NOT SO FAR AWAY…

Dr. Strange stood by the window of the Sanctorum Sanctum. He looked out there often when he needed to think. He made a decision a while ago, and he intended to stick to it. It was something that he knew he had to do in order to truly commit to his role as the Sorcerer Supreme.

Strange glanced at his broken watch. He brought his left hand upward and he pushed some of the straps off of the cracked crystal. He unhooked the watch-band and gently brought the watch up close. He read the message to him that was engraved on the back.

Strange scratched his eyebrow with his free hand and he returned the watch to it's proper place. He decided that it was time to talk to Christine. Before he left, Wong cornered him and he brought some information to his attention. Apparently, a representative from something called the "Nova Corps" wanted to speak to him.

Strange reviewed the information from Wong as he headed out. It wasn't an emergency, but a meeting was requested. He dismissed his cloak and remained in his sorcerer clothing. He didn't intend to speak with Christine for too long.

"I will speak with them. But, there is something that I have to do first."

He didn't want to postpone his decision any longer. He knew that Christine would understand. Well, he hoped that she would understand. You never really know how people will react. The sorcerer left the Sanctum and he took a walk up the sidewalk. He had some thinking to do beforehand, and he also needed to get some air.

The sorcerer knew that Tony was going to be the difficult one. That conversation needed to wait. Strange took his walk all the way to the Metro-General hospital. He stared at the building for a short while and he eventually headed in.

The former surgeon couldn't just walk in any longer. He knew his way around, but he no longer had access into the building. Most of his former colleagues were gone and his access cards were no longer valid.

He carved his way to Christine by opening a portal. Strange stepped through the portal and he looked to his right. He knew that she had worked her way up to being one of the top surgeons at the hospital. Christine had her own office. But, Stephen knew that she barely used it.

The sounds that developed around him brought him back to a distant time. He slowly looked around and he began to take in every inch of the hospital. He looked at everything. The sanitized smell made him feel uneasy, and it made him remember how simple it was.

Christine was headed from the file room to the cafeteria. She was looking over a patient's file as she walked down the hallway. Strange swallowed as she appeared in his view. The sorcerer stopped in front of her, but her focus was on the report.

She knew that someone was in her path. Her instincts and a partial view of the person filled her in. She didn't want to run into anyone. So, Christine Palmer looked up from her file and she froze right where she stood.

Her eyes locked onto Dr. Stephen Strange. The woman received the shock of her life and she almost dropped her meal, and the file.

"STEPHEN. Hi..you look?"

Wow. He looked…brighter? It was weird. Christine couldn't quite describe what she saw. The side of his mouth lifted into a small smile. He was suddenly at a loss for words. Strange gently brought his hands up, and he gestured to take all the things she had in her hands. Christine looked at his hands and she cleared her throat.

He wanted to carry her things.

"I umm… I was just going to read over a patient file. I only have a few minutes. I'm working a double-shift and, well… you know how that goes.."

She smiled and she tried to wipe the nervous sweat off of her forehead. He looked really different. Christine inhaled and she looked down the hallway.

"Can I join you? or, I can come back later..that would probably be better. I need to tell you something. That's, why I'm here."

He felt more than awkward. Christine looked shocked to see him and a bit flustered. She hugged the patient file against her chest and she smiled a few more times. He thought that she looked very beautiful and that thought made him look down at the floor.

"I have to tell you something too. So uh..hang on."

Christine turned away quickly and she headed back from where she came. He wanted to return when her shift was over, but he knew that she would have been exhausted.

It wasn't smart to give someone potentially upsetting news when they were exhausted. Strange figured that was the worst thing that he could do. Christine returned and the file was no longer in her hands.

Strange slowly opened his mouth to protest, but she pointed at her office door. Strange headed inside and the brunette closed the door to her office. Strange looked at the chair but he didn't want to sit down. Christine needed to sit down. She had been on her feet for CENTURIES. The woman parked it and she opened up her container of food.

"I can't focus on what I have to say to you with that file in my hands. Also, that procedure is for next week."

She referred to the file that she returned. Strange nodded and he watched her chow down on a few carrots. Christine munched on the food and the sorcerer began to run his finger over one of the many scars on his hands.

"How are you Stephen? You look pretty good."

The woman smiled and she looked up at the Sorcerer Supreme. He looked more than pretty good. She thought that he looked very handsome. She always felt that way. Christine opened up her container of spicy hummus and she continued to eat.

"I've been ok. Can't complain."

He saw no point in doing that. He continued to gently rub the scarred skin of his hand and he looked around her office. Strange saw a photograph on her desk and he suddenly realized what Christine had to tell him. The sorcerer smiled, but a sharp pain hit him right in the gut.

Christine saw exactly where his eyes went and she sighed. That was NOT how she wanted him to find out. Christine pushed the picture down slowly and she looked up at Stephen.

He tried to hide it, but she could see that he looked very hurt.

"I think…the last time I saw you was almost, a year ago? I think it's actually been that long." Christine tried to remember the last time she saw him. The amount of times he showed up became less and less.

"I don't really have a concept of time anymore Christine. I only think about minutes, days, weeks, and even years when I need to alter time. Other than that, the reality of it is obsolete for me. That's one of the things I'm here to tell you."

He was going to tell her first about the decision that he made. Strange no longer felt like he needed to do that because of the photograph that he saw on the desk.

Christine looked really happy in the photo. Strange tried not to appear upset. Christine Palmer had no idea how years could become obsolete to a person. She looked up from the turned-over photograph and she brought her complete focus to the man in her office.

He was, so different. She knew that it was still the same person that she fell in love with years ago. But, she couldn't believe what stood right beside that desk. She tried to fathom it many times, and she tried to take it all in.

"What's his name?"

Strange decided to just change the entire subject. He knew that Christine needed to head back to work, and the photograph actually helped him gain the closure that he needed. Strange intended to tell her that he wasn't going to visit her any longer. He had other things to say, but the fact that she met someone else made it easier.

He wanted her to meet someone else. It was for the best.

"I don't want to tell you his name Stephen. I really didn't want you to find out that way. It just feels good to go home and, he's actually there. I know that's horrible to say.."

Christine brought her hand up to her mouth. She felt like a horrible person and she looked like she was about to cry. Strange felt the exact opposite. Christine was right. He was unable to give her what she wanted, and he had no intention of playing pretend.

He wanted her to be happy, and he did not want her to wait for him any longer. The fact of the matter was, he didn't age. And he was seriously allowing her to wait for him and miss out on her own life? That shit needed to end.

The sorcerer began to hear her thoughts. He figured out what the man's name was. The name of the person she met didn't really matter. Strange was truly happy for her. He smiled briefly and he looked at the office door.

"It's fine Christine. I'm glad your found someone. For what it's worth, thank you for putting up with me."

He smiled again and gave her a very slow kiss on the cheek. She gently gripped his arms and she tried to keep him close. The sorcerer stepped back and his arms were released. The woman felt very upset and she froze where she sat. Strange bit that heartache bullet and he left her office. He glanced at the watch for a moment longer and then he formed a portal.

Strange appeared outside the hospital and he began his walk back to the Sanctum. His heart really hurt. He honestly loved Christine, and he knew that he needed to let her go. It physically hurt everything that he had within his body. But, he knew that the pain in his chest would eventually go away.

Strange made it to the Sanctum and he let himself in. He met back up with Wong and he asked for further details on the meeting. Wong noticed that he looked very sad. Stephen Strange looked pretty depressed.

"Did someone run over your dog or something? What's with you?"

"Hilarious. Send the representative to my loft. I'll speak with them today if they can manage."

He knew that the Nova Force was pretty far away. Strange was also not in the mood for any small-talk or jokes. Wong just formed a frown and he headed away from the sorcerer. Stephen headed up the stairs and he entered his loft. His cloak remained where it was always perched and the sorcerer sat down at his desk.

He stared at that broken watch. Regardless of the update, he still wanted to wear it. It was something that he could never remove, and a connection that he would never truly let go of.

MANY HOURS LATER, IN A CALIFORNIA PARKING LOT…

Steve Rogers managed to physically pry Tony off of his body and get him out of that apartment. He formed a portal, and took them to the Santa Monica house. They specifically chose the vehicle that was given to Tony by his father, and they took a drive. Tony was still on a physical high.

He wanted to continue their intimate behavior. Tony really craved it. Steve insisted that they would get back to it, at some point.

He understood the mood that Tony was in. Steve shared the mood, but he really wanted to do something with Tony on their date.

Steve Rogers decided to re-trace their old steps. After he first woke up from the ice, Howard Stark gave him the keys to his little red corvette and told the two of them to get out of the house. He told Steve that some California weather was good for him, and he left the Stark home with a very young Tony.

They went to the Santa Monica pier first, infiltrated a music shop, and then… they went and saw a film. It felt like a date back then, but Steve refused to establish that connection. He only wanted to show Tony what it was like to have something called a "friend".

Tony didn't have any at the time, and he was very isolated from the outside world.

They were currently parked. They grabbed some donuts like before and they both sat in the car. History officially repeated itself. For Tony, the day he left his father's house was his first taste of the freedom that he wanted so badly. It was the perfect day that he described for Thor.

"It feels like we just travelled back in time. We're officially back to uhh..1989. Right? Is that where we are right now?"

Tony asked his question out loud as he ate that sugary treat. Steve ate another maple bar and he smiled. Yup. They were outside Randy's Donut, it was a donut shop that was open 24 hours a day, and it felt like they went back in time.

"Do you know how badly I wanted you? It took every ounce of control for me to NOT climb on your lap. Seriously, it was bad.." Tony laughed after he made his very clear point. Steve continued to smile and he finally looked in Tony's direction.

"I could tell Tony. You weren't exactly subtle about it."

Steve felt like he needed to hose Tony off every time they were around one another. He had to fight with his own thoughts and feelings, and Tony's constant need for him made it very difficult. But secretly, Steve loved the attention. He loved it and he wanted it each and every time.

"Would you stop me, if I behaved that way now?"

Tony's devious grin emerged. Steve glanced in his direction and he tried to eliminate the smile that formed on his face. They were in a parking lot. A PUBLIC..PLACE. Sure, where they parked was a decent distance from the donut shop, BUT STILL.. they were in public.

Steve knew that nothing would actually stop Tony if he wanted to do something devious. He did whatever he wanted, at all hours of the day. Steve continued to hide his smile and he crumpled up some the paper that he used to pick out his donut.

"Would you stop me Steve?"

The brunette held that giant grin. Steve only stared and he tried to suppress his response. They saw their movie, they bought new music, and they even had a few lengthy discussions throughout their date. It was now late at night, and Tony had a mischievous look about him.

Steve licked at the sugar on his lips and he scanned the donut box for another treat.

The soldier did not answer Tony. He remained silent. A nervous feeling began to sweep over Steve. He looked out the window briefly as he heard the sound of that seatbelt. It was unbuckled and tossed aside.

Tony maneuvered his way over to his sexy date. He made the bashful soldier boy look at him, and a heated kiss started to exchange. They were inside a fiery red 1964 corvette.

The model Howard purchased had a hard top, no backseat, and the front part of the car actually had an adequate amount of space. It was somewhat comfortable..but not for what Tony had in mind.

Steve was nervous, but of course.. he didn't mind Tony's behavior. The soldier absolutely would not stop him. Tony gave him such a thrill. Those hands reached the rim of Steve's pants. He exhaled as they were forced open and he brought his hands up to Tony's face.

He loved what they were doing and Steve gave a puzzled look when he heard a familiar sound. The sound continued and it pulled the two of them out of their intimate moment.

An alert was going off through Tony's tech. Tony looked down at his chest and then he forced Steve into another kiss.

Ignoreeeeee ittttt... Tony refused to acknowledge the alert. Steve ignored it as well, he returned to their kiss, and he ignored it right until his dinosaur cellphone began to ring.

Tony's tech, and Steve's phone both made annoying sounds. They both scrambled a little to compose themselves.

"TCH.. SERIOUSLY?"

Tony scowled because Steve started to search the car for his phone. He thought that it might have been Byron related, so he no longer ignored the interruption. Tony moved back over into his seat. He huffed, he puffed, and he moved his clothing around over his skin.

Tony was so friggen turned onnnn. It wasn't fair. His need for sex really escalated after he aligned with Hoggoth.. Tony started to put that logic together. He forced his eyes to close and he heard Steve answer the phone. The brunette didn't care who it was, he stared outside the window and he looked out at the busy parking lot.

"We'll be there soon. No, it's fine.."

WHAT?! Tony snapped out of his filthy thoughts. They would be WHERE soon? Tony gasped and he turned his focus back to Steve. Oh hell no.. He watched him flip that ancient telephone closed. He ended the phone call and he started to fix up his pants.

"That was Wong. We have to head back to the Sanctum."

It sounded urgent and the message did not come from Dr. Strange. Tony exhaled very loudly and he roughly moved around in his seat. Wowwww..

He didn't...

Tony didn't expect to see the wizard prick that quickly. Tony really really wanted some distance from him. Well, he didn't want any distance, he friggen NEEDED some distance. Tony needed it very badly, because he was in a sex-charged mood and foolishly trying to get laid again.

NOT GOOD.

Tony's mood did not subside. He wanted to feel Steve over and over and over... What the eff?

?! FUCK THISSS..

He pondered the idea of seeing Stephen douchebag Strange and he looked back out the car window. Tony drew his bottom lip into his mouth and he started to chew. His heart was already pumping quickly.. The thought of seeing the wizard made it pump some more.

Steve turned the car on.

Tony became a mute. They returned the corvette to the Santa Monica garage, and transported themselves to the front door of the Sanctorum Sanctum. Wong let them in and Tony glared...

Their DATE was beyond ruined. Tony crossed his arms and Steve did all the talking.

"He doesn't know that I called you in. Something has come up, and he is in the middle of a discussion with some pretty important people. I am forcing your involvement because he insists that he can handle everything alone."

Wong started to escort them up the stairs. OH GREAT. They weren't even wanted there by Strange. That meant they were probably going to end up back in a damn prison cell.

Steve started to ask Wong a bunch of questions. The "Nova Corps" were mentioned and Tony refused to chill his mood. That group name sounded familiar...

Wong knocked on the door of Strange's loft and he welcomed himself in. Steve followed confidently. Tony followed in a more reluctant fashion.

He walked into the room and he slowly moved his focus to the individuals that stood within it. Four people stood in that room. They were stationed around a small table and it looked like a map was being discussed.

Only one of the individuals held a very shocked expression. Tony looked right at Stephen Strange. He DID NOT expect to see them. The wizard prick looked shocked.

...He knew that they were on their adorable little date. The sorcerer didn't want it to be interrupted for any reason. He wanted Tony to move on, just like Christine. Strange held that thought as he stared at Tony.

The sorcerer didn't realize that he only focused on him. He did notice that Tony looked pretty flustered. It reminded him of the time he spent with him at the Kamar-taj.

Tony looked away from Stephen Strange. He thought about some shit and he just stared at the wall.

"Shall we proceed?"

Someone from the Nova Corps spoke up. The sorcerer straightened his posture and he cleared his throat. Right. They were in the middle of a discussion.

He formed a very cold glare, and it was directed right at Wong.

WONG REALLY DIDN'T CARE. He wanted them to function as a trio. A team, a unit. He couldn't stand it when Stephen behaved like a lone wolf. He crossed his arms and glared right back at him.

"These three are members of the Nova Force. Ko-Rel, Richard Rider, and Eve Bakian. They were just filling me in on some space business."

Strange really didn't want to re-summarize what was discussed. The three brightly decorated people looked over at Tony and Steve.

Steve was focused immediately. He remembered something about the Nova Corps and he had to comment.

"You guys suffered a loss against Thanos. I remember hearing about that before I was taken to his ship."

And, he was also tortured for hours... Steve forgot all about that wonderful space adventure. It brought up too many emotions.

One of the members stepped up to Steve. He looked like the leader and he had a really cool helmet. His name was Richard and he responded quickly.

"That is correct. Your group defeated Thanos, and we were grateful to hear it."

Richard looked over at Tony. He knew that one of them was the Thanos Killer. For some reason, he already decided in his mind that Tony was the one that killed him.

They were not introduced, so Richard did not know which one was which.

Dr. Strange heard Richard's thought. He focused his attention on the leader of the Nova Corps and he decided to clear up his confusion.

"OH. Right... This is Steve Rogers. He channels Oshtur. And this is Tony Stark. The host of Hoggoth. You've already met Wong, he only manages to get on my last nerve."

Strange introduced them and he dodged a random object that was thrown in his direction. Wong wasn't in the mood for his shit. Strange simply crossed his arms and he smiled at his brand new consultants.

The information he received interested him. Strange intended to tell his "team" ...

...

...

eventually.

"I will let you know when everything is ready on our end. We will join you soon."

Strange closed up the conversation. Steve and Tony missed the entire thing. The Nova Force gave Dr. Strange a farewell and then they disappeared. Their exit was just as flashy as their outfits.

Tony's leg kept shifting around. He held an irritated expression and he still stared at the same wall. Ooh wow.. the "Nova Corps"...

Tony was un-impressed and just, beyond bothered. He heard the name Thanos and it made him roll his eyes.

Seriously? FUCK. THANOS. That space loser still wasn't worth his time. Tony looked over at Steve. The golden boy walked over to Wong and Strange and he started to ask questions.

Tony rubbed the side of his face. He looked at the damn door to the wizard's loft of doom. Tonyyyyy did notttt wannnttt too bee therrrreerrrr.

He wanted to feel Steve again. He wanted..

Tony roughly closed his eyes. His eyes began to feel hot. It felt like they were filling up to the brim. He heard questions being asked and answered. He heard the voice of that wizard prick and Tony kept those eyes closed.

"Did you hear what I said? I need to speak with you. Before we take off and get this moving, I need to talk to you."

Dr. Strange was perched against his desk. He leaned against it and he had his arms crossed. He briefly explained the situation to Steve. Steve now understood that they needed to accomplish certain things and then the sorcerer directed his attention to Tony.

He said that he needed to speak with him. Strange also said that he wanted to speak with him, alone.

Tony barely heard what he said, he wasn't focused and he was annoyed.

When it was repeated, Tony looked up. The brunette looked over at Steve for a moment and then he focused on that DR. WIZARD DOUCHEBAG SUPREME.

"It will only take a few minutes."

Strange spoke again and he looked at Wong and Steve. He wanted the two of them to leave, and once again ...he wanted to speak to Tony alone.

Wong and Steve got the hint. The soldier didn't really like it, but he headed out of the room. Wong and Steve took several steps toward the stairs. They both stopped.

"I'm eavesdropping.."

"Same here, that was too weird."

Steve needed to know what Strange had up his sleeve. He was very "back and forth" when it came to Tony. Steve was at a point where he wanted the sorcerer's feelings for Tony to STAY BACK.

Maybe? Everything felt too up in the air for the soldier. He needed something more concrete. Inside the room, Tony swallowed an evil thought. He wanted to cuss his bitch ass out.

Strange had to take a moment. He needed to come to terms with Tony actually being in his presence at that moment. The sorcerer closed his eyes. He waited a short while before he began to speak.

* * *

Chapter END:

Thanks for reading luvs!


	51. Time Machine (Part 2)

Chapter 51: No-One But You (The Vishanti Venture): Time Machine (Part Two)

* * *

So ...there they were, alllllll alone. Tony continued to stand in the presence of Dr. Strange and he waited for him to get on with the show. Tony was summoned. He made an appearance because of Steve. If it was something Vishanti related, well… Tony only intended to read about it in some sort of memo.

He wasn't a hundred percent available for the Wizard PRICK at the moment. Tony told himself that as he stood there. He sighed and knit his arms closer together.

"Would you like some tea? I can get you something to drink. Maybe a friggen benzo to take the edge off. You're pretty tense Tony."

Dr. Strange referred to a drug called Benzodiazepine. It was used on patients that had surgery anxiety. Basically, it was a tranquilizer. Tony really needed to take a chill pill. He looked all kinds of upset. Stephen was telling a joke of course. He laughed a little as Tony rolled his eyes.

"I had a tall drink of something, but you fucks called me here and interrupted it. What do you want?"

GET ON WITH IT WIZARD. Tony was not in the mood. He wasn't in the mood for Vishanti shit, wizard shit, Wong shit, cosmic "Nova" patrol police shit, or anything else remotely similar. The good doctor remained against his desk. He held a small smile and he just stared at Tony.

"Aww.. Tony." His smile enlarged as a thought came to his mind. Stephen recalled one of their dream adventures, and he was unable to resist.

"Have we interrupted sexy time?"

Strange widened that smile again. His voice was filled with sarcasm. He spoke very softly. But outside that loft, Steve Rogers brought his hands up to his mouth. He remembered the file system in Tony's mind. One was called, "sexy time." THAT COMMENT MADE STEVE LAUGH LOUDLY. He gripped his mouth and tried to keep it down. The comment was perfectly timed and perfectly placed.

Ok, Stephen Strange officially redeemed himself. Steve forgave him for everything because that moment was priceless. Tony did not respond. He stared at Dr. Strange and then he closed his eyes. He became very quiet and Strange didn't know what to make of it. He heard Steve laugh outside the room. He ignored that and he just stared at Tony.

His mind began to bounce. He thought about what he had to tell the brunette in the room, and then he thought about Christine. She filled his mind briefly and it made him drop his focus to the floor. Strange dropped the jokes and he inhaled all of his thoughts. What happened with Christine was none of Tony's business, but he intended to tell him exactly what he planned to tell her.

All of it was technically stupid.

For Stephen, it was a pretty big decision. It was very personal and he knew that Tony wasn't going to take it seriously. Tony didn't take anything seriously.. He was always very fluid and did everything with an oddly calculated spontaneity. Strange felt like he was the exact opposite. He held the same amount of calculation, but he was never spontaneous with it. He was very careful with what he mapped out. He couldn't "wing it" like the great Tony Stark could. It was not within him.

Tony kept those eyes closed and he slowly began to tap his foot. He drank it all in. Tony stood there and waited.

"I've decided something that you're going to label insane. But, I feel for me to truly focus on what I'm doing as this…"Sorcerer Supreme" being celibate is the best choice. I choose to be celibate, so I won't engage in any sort of emotional or physical relationship."

Strange confessed his thought and he relaxed against his desk. It wasn't that hard for him to vocalize the decision, but for some reason he hesitated. Abstaining from sex and emotional relations was very necessary in his opinion. He just.. wanted to talk to the two individuals that he thought about. Whatever it was with Tony, he enjoyed it. He knew that he wanted to spend more time with him. He wanted to join him in Costa Rica.

Strange meant what he said with the poem, that poetry was a love declaration, and the sorcerer thought about him all the time. He suddenly felt very awkward. That slow pain he felt when he left Christine's office returned. Tony was still a mute. He still stood there and drank it alllll in.

Strange thought that Tony acted the exact same way when he was in the prison cell, and basically any other time they were around one another. Strange's eyebrows pulled together and he turned his head to the side.

Outside the room, Wong and Steve looked at one another. They both processed Stephen's decision. Wong thought it was the best news that he had heard all day, because attachment to the physical kept Strange away from the spiritual. It was a concept that he wanted the Sorcerer Supreme to understand.

Steve had mixed emotions. He didn't like the idea of anyone turning their back on love. Steve loved love. He loved love so much he wanted to marry love. That seriously made Steve grin.

…

. …

….. yeah. The soldier didn't expect Tony to stay quiet for much longer. They both LISTENED IN. The suspense was kinda torture. Tony exhaled quietly and he opened his eyes when he was ready to. He looked at the person in front of him. Tony stared for a good while.

"You said all of that with such a straight face. You really did. But, guess what…"

Tony held his arms in the same position, but he walked closer to that desk. Strange stepped in place as he got close. He didn't want Tony getting close to him. Tony stopped a few steps away and that tech around his forehead appeared.

"I created this technology in order to prevent you from hearing my thoughts. I stopped the exterior output of my neurological beta waves. Meaning, they are no longer dispersed, they are being contained. But, you wanna know what I also went ahead and did Wizard?"

Tony felt a little angry. His face twitched up a bit as he took one more step in his direction. Strange just stared. He refused to respond, and he began to put together where the subject was headed.

"I've been using my tech to pull the outside beta waves…IN. That means I've been listening to your thoughts this entire time. I've been standing here, listening to how you really feel about me, while YOU have been lying to my face. YOU. ARE. A. LIAR. You've been lying to me since I saw you back at the Kamar-taj."

Tony hit him with the facts. Every single time they were near one another, he listened in on his thoughts. Stephen Strange received the shock of his life. He could not respond. The sorcerer just closed his eyes and his face sank more toward his chest.

"TELL ME MERLIN, HOW DOES IT FEEL? Does it feel good to have all of those precious thoughts listened to without your permission? I'm not joking around with you, I'm going to tell you exactly how it is so.. GET READY."

Tony was not going to hold anything back. His energy was off the charts. Strange looked up at him and he witnessed an intensity behind Tony that he had never really seen. He thought it might have been Hoggoth? Steve heard everything from outside the room, and he knew that energy very well. He had been in Strange's shoes many times. Tony was on fire with his opinion and Steve hoped that the sorcerer was prepared.

Hoo Hooo he was going to get a dose from the spitfire. Steve felt so happy.

"You are actually allowing all of those …dumb fuck space losers, dreamworld losers, and even other sorcerer losers scare you away from people that you love. Don't give up Christine. You love her. And I say, do whatever the fuck you want with me..I will make time for you because you are worth my fucking time. Got it?"

Tony just glared at the stupid ass person all propped up against the desk. WOW Stephen Strange. Tony wanted to clap and give him a bogus standing ovation. He wasn't done with him for any reason, Tony kept it going.

"You wanna go be celibate and pretend to be some kind of a priest? Go right ahead. Torture yourself Stephen.. because sex is an amazing thing, you're good at it, and it's kinda in your nature."

Tony stepped off. He backed down and his hands journeyed to his hips. He gripped them, and he held a mean expression. OH OH OHHH.. HE WAS FRIGGEN FIRED UP. Tony wanted a showdown throw down. But, he was done with all of his current thoughts. Dr. Strange knew when he was bested. He remained perfectly still and he processed everything that was thrown in his direction.

Tony used his technology to get an upper hand on the mystic arts. It was something he challenged him on, and Tony actually succeeded. The sorcerer felt so many things at once. He continued to stare and he did the only thing that made sense to him in that moment.

Stephen slowly brought up one of his hands. He sent it over to Tony's arm, and then he slowly pulled him into a kiss. He could not argue. Strange had no counter-points. The sorcerer did stand there and lie to his face. He did let those, "dumb fuck" individuals dictate what he wanted to do, and who he wanted in his life.

Stephen just slowly kissed the person that challenged his thought process. Tony closed his eyes and stepped in. He gave into that kiss and returned it immediately. Tony wanted him to understand. He gripped those bulky wizard clothes and turned off a part of his technology. That allowed Strange access to the thoughts in his head. He didn't want to talk any longer, so he let his mind fill him in.

Tony wanted Stephen to know that he didn't want to be judged. What Strange said to him about seeing one Steve and then hopping over to another, not having room for him in his heart, and "playing family" really hurt Tony to the core. He fucking HATEDDDDDD being judged. The sorcerer listened unintentionally. Tony basically THREW his beta waves at the sorcerer. He clearly wanted those thoughts known. It made Stephen laugh against his lips.

What a fucking child…

Strange laughed again. He pulled back from Tony and he rolled his eyes. He was done with their playful kissing and he looked over at the door to the loft.

"It's time for you and Steve to meet Hoggoth and Oshtur. You need to spend time with them and power up. I need you to do it, so we can take on what is headed our way. You were listening to the Nova Corps people that were here, right?"

Strange smiled at Tony. It was back to business. The sorcerer thought that and he acted out a different compulsion that he felt. He wanted to kiss him on the cheek, so he went ahead and did it. Tony was still on fire, but gentle kissing and cute Vishanti talk made it better.

"I'm sure I retained what they said. I know Steve took notes so..I'll just ask him for a summary."

Tony stuck out his tongue. He felt like he beat the wizard prick. An eyebrow was raised and Strange looked over at the door to the loft again. He was going to open the door, but he hesitated. He enjoyed his small moments with Tony. Strange glanced at him again and decided to stretch it out for a bit longer. Tony heard those thoughts. He smiled and looked at the straps that covered his arm.

"After this Vishanti business.. would you like to join me in Costa Rica? I have a little jungle shack you can hide in.. I plan on getting back to work so uhh..you can say there with me? I'll .. you can be a celibate monk."

Tony pitched what he felt. He sent what he wanted out into the world and he waited for the result. The sorcerer's mood had already picked up quite a bit. Tony's wordy and colorful comment made him laugh, Strange was called out, told that he was a liar, and basically scolded like a child.

None of that managed to upset him. He kept his focus on Tony and then he looked at the door.

"Maybe."

He gently laughed again, and decided to tease Tony. The sorcerer edged a little closer to him. Tony didn't want to hear the word, "MAYBE." He wanted to hear the word YES. Or, he agreed to settle for an, "of course I'll join you Tony."

Tony also refused to behave himself. He was in a mood and he constantly channeled a super powered tiger kitty. He wanted to continue his activities that he started in a donut shop parking lot. Tony pulled that wizard in for another kiss, but Stephen edged out of it.

That was too much information and too much activity for Stephen Strange. He gave Tony a very small kiss on the lips instead and then he focused on the door to his loft again.

"I'll let you know.."

He had some thoughts to work out. Strange was actually serious about the celibacy thing. Tony Stark was very sexual.. The sorcerer liked what Tony said, he liked what he did, and he liked the way that Tony made him feel.

But, he needed to think on it. The sorcerer used his telekinetic ability to change the subject. Dr. Strange roughly forced that door wide open. Wong and Steve both jumped up a little when the door quickly opened.

Those eavesdroppers were exposed... yet again. It amused Stephen Strange. He brightened up a little as they joined them in the room. Tony took a few steps back and he whipped around to look at the others.

"It's time to go Steve. Wong? You're still on my shit-list. I'll think of some clever way to punish you later."

He had too many things on his mind at the moment. Wong didn't hear him. He completely ignored the Sorcerer Supreme and smiled. Steve also held a smile as he walked into the room. He enjoyed the outcome of that conversation. Strange seemed somewhat rejuvenated, and Steve hoped that he decided not to turn his back on love.

He'd support him either way. Steve understood that his role as the Sorcerer Supreme was actually something sacred. So, celibacy made sense for someone that needed to concentrate on some pretty spiritual things.

It was truly a personal choice, and entirely up to Stephen Strange. Steve Rogers would not comment on the matter.  
The cloak of levitation removed itself from where it was stored. It covered Stephen's shoulders and moved slightly against his body. He walked up to Steve Rogers and gave him a small smile.

"Oshtur will be first."

He got the necessary information from Odin. That meant the sorcerer had a general idea where to go. A portal was formed before anyone could comment, and the three of them journeyed together.

A protective barrier was formed, and Steve's energy was used to strengthen it. All three of them floated around some sort of .. void. Tony stood close to his main man. He playfully pinched Steve's arm and then he looked at the wizard prick.

Tony watched Strange's hands. He shaped them into a symbol and then he stretched out an incantation. He asked Agamotto to show him the path.

Up ahead of them, Tony watched a weird blue light form. It began as a small square. That square expanded and it stopped when it reached the size of a door. The realm of Oshtur was exposed, and the three of them were able to enter.

"Ready?"

Strange looked back at his two companions. The sorcerer smiled as they both gave him a nod. Strange stepped in. He was followed by Tony. Steve quickly glanced behind him and then he entered the blue glow.

As soon as Steve Rogers physically entered the realm, his body was sent somewhere else. Strange and Tony both gasped as a strong current picked up behind them. An intense wind whipped between them and Steve was no longer in sight.

Oshtur snatched up her host.

Steve's body was actually forced to travel through a giant expanse of ...sky? He quickly looked around and he caught a glimpse of clouds. He was moving at a very fast rate, and it began to freak him out. The soldier loved dangerous things. He jumped out of airplanes and challenged that frail feeling that he once had all the time.

But at that moment, he wasn't in control and he was going wayyyy too fast.

Steve yelled out a curse word or two when he was pulled in a different direction. Like on a roller coaster, his body started to head downward. He headed down very quickly and Steve started to kick his legs. It felt like he was about to plunge down to his death. He protectively tried to guard himself from any impact. STEVE ROGERS WAS FREAKED OUT. He yelled an additional time, and then he was brought to a fast stop.

He exhaled. The soldier floated in place and he started to rub his stomach. He felt dizzy and he kinda wanted to throw up. Steve looked around, but all he saw was a soft blue mist. He didn't see a temple at all. He just felt like he was stuck in the air. It gave him chills.

Steve called those moments, "the jitters" and that was something from his old life that he never gave up. Suddenly, right in front of him.. he saw a subtle face. Steve tried to back up, but Oshtur would not allow him to back away. The soldier smiled and he stared at the figment in front of him. She was slowly forming a solid image.

"Uhhmaa.. hello."

Steve kinda waved? Yet, he kinda had a minor panic attack. It was one of the freakiest things he had ever seen. He stared at Oshtur as her form finally settled in front of him.

Her voice entered his mind. She did not speak to him physically. There was a reason for that but, she didn't feel like mentioning it. The entity greeted Steve and told him not to be afraid.

Steve looked at her appearance. The words cosmic and heavenly were chosen in his mind. Those two descriptive words summed up what the soldier saw up ahead. Her body looked like she had an entire galaxy within her, and Oshtur had this constant flow of energy traveling out through her hair and her eyes.

It was quite a sight. Steve was not afraid, just nervous. He wanted to sketch her, but he did not have his notebook with him.

"I .. I have some questions for you, Oshtur. Do you have a few minutes?"

Steve smiled. He felt a little silly asking some sort of limitless presence if she was busy. He noticed that her face changed expression. It looked like she smiled.

She told him that she had time for him, but she could not communicate with him in that form.

"Why can't you communicate with me like that?"

Steve became curious immediately. Oshtur softly began her explanation. She confessed that none of the Vishanti could physically speak to their host.

She told him that he was human, and in actuality, a physical action such as speaking would expel too much energy. Oshtur confessed that the force from her voice would destroy Steve's body immediately.

His body would burst apart.

"Oh. Well, thanks for knowing that."

Steve did not want to explode, so he accepted the explanation. Oshtur continued to tell him that she could talk to him in a filtered form. She already chose the perfect individual, and she was ready to converse in a more comfortable way.

Steve listened to the explanation. She told him that through a "filter" and from the soul of another, they could chat.

Steve smiled and he began to nod his head. Oshtur pulled up her chosen soul and the area around Steve began to change. A very familiar place began to settle, and the soldier felt happy immediately.

She chose the absolute perfect person, because Steve could talk to that soul all day. Oshtur stepped up to his right side and they both looked at something in front of them.

The two of them began their chat.

Outside the enchanted temple of nothing but air, Strange and Tony floated around. The sorcerer told Tony about his encounter with Agamotto. While Tony listened, something kinda magical happened.

As Stephen explained, Tony noticed how happy he looked. The wizard prick began to get all kinds of nerdy as he talked about Agamotto.

As he described what he saw, his hands moved about and he really SPOKE. Tony found it interesting. The brunette smiled at him and he listened on. It felt like they were discussing Pink Floyd. Strange had such a passion for really random things.

Thanks to Agamotto, Strange now had the Ancient One back in his life. He really needed her, and Tony was glad to see him perk up a little. The bald Baba-Yaga made a comeback. Tony watched his lips as he spoke. He smiled. Strange talked and talked.

What a cutie.

"I want to see Hoggoth now. Steve might be a while, and I can feel him pulling me in that direction. I think he is excited." Tony started to rub one of his arms.

He pointed in Hoggoth's direction. Take me to him wizard. Now Now Nowww. Tony held his smile and he began to pull on the sleeve of his AC/DC t-shirt. Tony needed to chew on something. His body would not cease and he physically needed to do .. stuff.

What a fuckin challenge. Tony put that shirt sleeve in his mouth and he began to chew it up. Strange held his focus on Tony. He was just beginning to notice Hoggoth's effect on him.

Since he was granted access to Tony's thoughts, he clearly understood the mood that Tony was in. That made Strange feel a little nervous. He formed a portal and headed in. Tony happily followed. He zipped by the wizard and he began to look around. They entered the location of Hoggoth's realm, but Strange did not have to ask Agamotto for the sight to enter. Hoggoth clearly allowed passage. His realm was open as they arrived. The entity expected their arrival, and he was eager to greet his host.

"Here kitty kitty kitty.."

"Stop it."

Tony laughed immediately. His grin was wide, and he playfully continued to call for his magical super kitty. Stephen Strange laughed as well. He was a bit embarrassed, but thoroughly entertained. Tony amused him in so many ways.

Strange wanted to hold him close. He thought that, felt that, and he looked at Tony as he snooped around. Tony heard that thought and he looked over at the wizard. Do what you wanna do wizzy.. DO IT.

Before the two of them could do anything further, Tony was plucked from Strange's presence. The sorcerer was left all alone and he crossed his arms.

* * *

Chapter END: Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated, but you can expect another chap soon.


	52. Runaway

Chapter 52: No-One But You (The Vishanti Venture): Runaway

* * *

After Tony was plucked from his location, he looked upon Hoggoth's habitat. It was a gigantic stretch of grassland, and it had rich golden hues.

There wasn't a temple in sight. Tony kept looking around for the mighty kitty. He could feel his presence, and he knew that he was close. Tony began to walk through the tall grass.

He held his hands out and he slowly strolled through the thick of it. He touched the tall blades of grass and it made Tony think. He realized that he was so disconnected to nature. Where he lived, earth life was covered with construction and technology. The earth around his home was covered up.

The feeling of grass between his fingers was seriously foreign. It was kinda trippy, and Tony felt sad when he realized it. Tony also began to recall a few things from that Vishanti book. Odin read them a bedtime story and Tony retained what he wanted.

Hoggoth was the sole survivor of an ancient race... that's what was said. It resonated with Tony because of the fate he knew he was supposed to live up to. He knew that he was destined to go out with a bang, it was just a matter of when. On the other hand, he had his own theory about what Odin believed.

That entire story could have been total bullshit. It could have just been a false perception. That's exactly why Tony wanted to speak to the source.

He knew that he was headed in the right direction. Everything started to feel very warm. That same exact warmth filled his body and his suit when he scorched that Asgardian wizard chick. It was a force that consumed.

Tony eventually reached a break in the grass. He stopped abruptly and held his breath. Tony's eyes popped open wide because he saw something up ahead. What he saw looked fierce and kinda dangerous. His parents never took him to the zoo.

Howard and Maria Stark didn't have time for that shit. And no one in the Stark family believed in staring at things in cages.

Tony had never seen a tiger up close, and his heart began to pump wildly. Hoggoth wasn't like a normal tiger at all. He was mystical and his eyes had an intense glow. The glow was so bright it felt like Tony looked at the sun. He closed his eyes and saw all of those weird dots.

Hoggoth also seemed pretty nonchalant as fuhhkkk... he looked pretty chill. He was relaxed by a small body of water and Tony could hear quiet sounds of additional wildlife. He heard a few chirps from what could have been birds, and he heard the gentle buzz of an insect.

Hoggoth's environment was very different from the tech based metropolis that Tony was used to. He stepped out of the grass and he walked closer to the entity. Tony watched as Hoggoth began to lick and chew something out of his paw.

He looked like he was content, and gave zero fucks. Tony liked that.

He smiled at his kitty friend and he got even closer. Hoggoth turned his head and he started to make very welcoming sounds. He stopped chewing on his paw and he began to move around.

Hoggoth was massive. Tony watched the tiger move about. He stretched and purred. The entity seemed very excited for Tony to be near. Tony finally reached the entity and he sat down beside it. Tony bit the side of his lip and then he brought up one of his hands.

He began to pet him. Tony smiled and he started to give that tiger some love. He heard additional purring and it encouraged Tony to keep it going.

OH MAHH GAWDD KITTY KITTYYYY. Tony scratched behind his giant ears and his purring kinda sounded like mooing. Like.. cow mooing.

Tony laughed loudly and he hugged his new friend. He continued to pet the quiet beast. Tony also never had any pets growing up. He had no faithful family dog. No kittens and cats around the house. He had Jarvis, but if Jarvis was a cat then Tony would have been scratched up everyday.

Tony's heart felt so happy. He pet the mighty Hoggoth and he relaxed against that fur.

"Is this how you always appear? Are you always a tiger kitty?"

Tony's questions surfaced, and the tiger rolled around onto his back. Tony scratched his tummy and he waited to hear his voice. It filled his mind and Tony's heart soared. Hoggoth told him that the way he looked was his preferred appearance, but he had other forms.

"Do you know that there is a book about you on Asgard? It says your entire race was destroyed.. is that true?"

Tony was too excited. He asked his questions quickly and he heard a few more indulging sounds from the beautiful beast. Hoggoth told him that he didn't understand the question.

"Your people? Are they all dead? Are you the last one?"

Tony rephrased and he hoped he made better sense. Hoggoth seemed to laugh? It sounded like he laughed. Tony was all smiles. He gave him some more love and scratched at his tiger tummy.

"OH. I remember what I was going to ask. Is it true about the teardrop story? Agamotto was born from Oshtur's teardrop? Or... is Agamotto YOUR child?"

Tony didn't really buy the magical "teardrop baby" story that Odin told him. It was a bit too fairytale time for Tony. Since his alignment with Hoggoth, his need for sex was off the charts. Soooo... Tony figured Oshtur and Hoggoth hooked up centuries ago, or whatever. Tony had a hunch. The tiger roared out and he spun around in the golden dirt. The entity was amused with his host. He pawed at the ground and responded only with gentle laughter.

"Fine. Don't admit it. But the biblical teardrop baby story might have the people of Asgard fooled, but I know you two have hooked up."

Tony laughed loudly, just like the massive tiger. The petting continued, and Hoggoth turned his enormous head. He faced Tony and eased toward him. Tony's eyes opened even wider. The tiger licked the side of his head and Tony's hair got soaked.

He was licked by the entity a total of three times, and it felt like Tony had his hair brushed. He hesitantly laughed and he attempted to fix it up.

The tiger maneuvered off the ground. He slowly roamed around Tony and he stopped on Tony's left-hand side. Tony followed his every move with his eyes and he stopped when Hoggoth's voice filled his mind again. Tony was told that Hoggoth had been watching him for a very long time. The Ancient One asked for their alignment to happen immediately after Tony altered his own timeline.

When Tony returned from his "Yankee" hunt, he caught the attention of the future Sorcerer Supreme. That made the Ancient One begin her plans for the Vishanti Trio.

Tony listened and he took in a few slow breaths. He thought it was kinda odd for him to have a tiger watching his every move. For Tony, it was beyond crazy, but he loved it.

Hoggoth moved more to Tony's left. He wanted to be in a specific place. The entity informed Tony that he was about to alter his appearance. Tony heard Hoggoth tell him that the perfect person was chosen, and he made the discussion a long time ago.

He said that he picked a warrior. Someone very brave and full of life. He needed to filter his form with a soul and then they could speak without any issue. Tony followed along, but he didn't really understand the introduction for the decision.

Tony remained in his seated position. He looked up at the giant tiger and he noticed his form as it began to shrink. The grasslands around them began to change. Tony looked around, and a familiar place started to settle.

The recognizable smell hit him first. Tony suddenly became so nostalgic, his eyes began to fill up. He had to stand. He got up on his feet and he stood in a place that he once hated.

He hated walking down the stairs, he hated walking through the door. He once hated walking up to that desk and he HATEDDDDDD every single one of those lab chats. Tony hated it back when he was a punk ass brat. He grew up, and at that point he loved every second he spent in his father's lab.

Hoggoth became the perfect person. Tony saw a lightweight, olive green dress shirt. It was perfectly ironed, and a red tie was expertly set in place. Hoggoth became Howard Stark and he turned toward Tony in his chair.

"Hey kid."

Hoggoth chose to eventually embody Howard after he defeated Obidiah Stane. That was the moment he made his decision. The version of Howard that Tony looked at had bandages on his hands. Tony remembered it like it was yesterday. He told himself that he was going to head to his parent's house as soon as his conversation with Hoggoth was over. He was so happy to see his father, and he began more of a clear conversation with the entity.

MEANWHILE, BACK IN OSHTUR'S REALM...

Steve helped lift up the heavier dishes and he stacked them in the cupboards. He washed the dishes, then Maria Stark would dry them off. It was a tradition between them that started immediately after he woke up from the ice. Over time, Steve felt like he was adopted by Howard and Maria.

He had his ups and downs with Howard of course, but he was connected with Maria from day one.

His conversation with Oshtur was coming to a close. Steve had asked all his questions and he made his way around the kitchen. It all felt so real. He asked Oshtur if she really embodied Maria? How exactly did it work? She explained to Steve that she asked Maria for permission to use her soul. Maria agreed and there she was. Oshtur had a simple smile, and she gave a simple response. That was just Steve's style.

The soldier was under the impression that Tony and Stephen were waiting for him. He said goodbye to Maria, and asked for the way to get back.

"You can just head out the front door. You'll figure out where they are."

Steve smiled and he set the drying rag down on the counter. He made a mental note that he needed to snag Tony and spend some time with the actual Maria. Steve headed to the front door of the Stark home and he headed out.

As soon as he stepped out that door, he was surrounded by nothing but sky again. He looked down and flipped his lid. Steve thought that he was going to fall. He activated his top secret Nano-tech suit and he flew forward. He began to fly East. He could feel Agamotto's energy. Steve followed it as far as he could.

Stephen Strange was the only one waiting. He stood on his lonesome and he contemplated the universe. Which universe? He wasn't sure. Strange closed his eyes and he reached into one of the little hidden pockets beneath all the belts and straps around his waist.

He pulled out his dated cellphone and he woke it up. The screen was locked, or whatever. The sorcerer skimmed the contacts and he looked at one name that was on the list.

Christine Palmer.

His eyebrows pulled inward. He stared at the name for a bit longer and then he wondered what time it was on earth. He figured she was working, or at home with that.. person. Strange pushed his mouth in odd directions as he contemplated. Tony's mess of words compelled him..

Well, Tony's words compelled him to.. uh..

Strange pressed the button that established a phone call. He thought twice about it because he was galaxies away from a cellular signal. He didn't actually expect the phone to work.

Right?

He looked at the screen again to see if it was even dialing her phone number. Strange placed the phone back against his ear, and he felt a strong presence slowly approach behind him. He saw Steve Rogers way off in the distance. The soldier happily waved. He looked so eager to return to Strange's presence. Uh.. Steve was pretty far away, and Strange still held the phone against his ear.

"Hello? Stephen?"

JESUS ACTUAL CHRIST. Strange hung up the phone immediately. He stared at it and he let out a giant gasp. How the fuck did that phone call go through? The sorcerer tried to think of what phone service he had.

... definitely not AT&T.

The sorcerer heard a very lengthy hello. Steve behaved like he was calling him onto a ship deck. He even heard the soldier say the word, "Ahoy." It made Strange laugh a little, but he didn't wave back or budge. Steve extended another joyful greeting as he approached. Strange shoved that phone back his pocket and he gave Steve a small smile.

"Welcome back."

Strange felt a little stupid, so he didn't say much. Plus, he hung up on Christine. Steve was all smiles and he rushed to begin an explanation. He immediately spoke about the insane roller coaster ride he took through the air, and he wasn't exactly sure how to describe Oshtur.

"I need to sketch her. The sketches in the book Odin has are very good, but that constant flow of energy wasn't portrayed at all. It was pretty amazing."

Strange smiled. He glanced at the soldier and almost responded. Words almost left his mouth, but then that small secret pocket began to make noise. Somehow, his phone was receiving a cellular signal. Christine was calling him back.

"Whoa. You get service out here?"

Wherever "here" was. Steve had no clue. Dr. Strange became a little flustered and he ignored the phone call. Steve thought his behavior was odd. His cloak began to do random things and Strange swat at it a few times.

He completely ignored the phone. The doctor cleared his throat and he gave Steve another smile. Silence...

Silence seeped in. Steve looked at Stephen. Then, Stephen looked back at Steve. The apple twins floated about. They looked about as well, and Strange pried the phone out of the pocket. He turned the phone OFF. He wasn't sure if he'd ever turn it on again. The sorcerer swallowed and Steve looked around at the scene.

He wanted to talk to Strange about Tony, but he wasn't sure how to bring it up. The two of them hadn't really spoken since they were in Ireland. Maybe another day.

"How do you.."

Strange started to speak and Steve's honey blonde ears perked up. He looked in the sorcerer's direction immediately. Strange fixed his slouched posture and he looked down at his broken watch. Steve took notice of the watch before, but he never asked about it. He figured that it was symbolic of his situation.

Strange had the ability to control time, and he wore a broken wristwatch. Steve just waited for the sorcerer to finish his thought. He was going to say more about Oshtur, but he felt like there was something on Strange's mind that needed some focus.

"How do you manage all of those people in your life? You have Tony, Whitney, Byron, Sarah, and the hundred million other people that I can't think of.."

Strange remembered all of the people at their wedding ceremony. There was nothing fake about it. Each person that was there had a unique connection with Steve and his family. Strange felt out of place when he went.

He didn't technically feel that way any longer, but he never felt quite right anywhere. Strange always felt like his focus absolutely had to be pulled away. Steve just stared at Stephen for a moment.

Steve began to wonder about it himself. How DID he manage all the people in his life? The soldier thought it through and he gently crossed his arms.

"I really don't think about it. People come and go. Family, friends, they all have things going on. I used to be very possessive and dependent on certain people...now it's pretty much day by day."

Steve didn't know if he'd see Whitney tomorrow, he didn't know if he'd see Byron grow up. He could only handle what was in his path as it arrived, and he couldn't manage the people around him.

Steve didn't do that at all, he didn't even know how to really answer. Strange listened and he inhaled a deep breath. He had that phone back in his hand and he stared at it. He had so many things on his mind, and because of Tony's noise... He started to form some solutions.

"I was thinking about setting an alarm. That might sound stupid...but, I am at a point where I need an alarm to remind myself that I'm human. I'm going to set an alarm and check myself out of being the Sorcerer Supreme. I don't know if that is even allowed.."

But, he felt like he needed to do it. He wanted to be there when Christine got home. For some people, that was such a simple task. It was an extreme challenge for Strange to even place a commitment.

He wanted a few other things, but he wasn't comfortable talking to Steve about Tony at that time. Strange thought about that and his face began to warm up. He kept his eyes locked onto something random. He stared at a cloud. That helped.

"Hey, an alarm works. And, you shouldn't worry about something being allowed or not allowed. Don't you kinda set the rules?"

Dr. Stephen Strange followed his own rules, right? His role as the Sorcerer Supreme wasn't dictated.. Steve was under the impression that he was free. It didn't seem that way, and Steve didn't like it. Freedom was kind of Steve's favorite thing.

It was a close second to love. He'd marry freedom too, but he was racking up a few too many marriages. He needed to tone it down. Both men felt a familiar presence. It made them drop their thoughts. They both turned to their right and they looked far far ahead.

They both saw Tony. He was on his way but he flew very quickly. Compared to Steve, Tony was coming at them like a friggen rocket. Tony missed his suit, and he was eager to talk to the apple twins.

He was up in their face in a flash. Tony jerked to a stop and he powered down. He showed up so quickly, both of the guys that had Tony's interest protectively touched his arm.

Steven R. grabbed his left arm, while Stephen S. gripped his left. They thought that he was unable to stop and they reacted. Tony's face plate opened and he looked at both of his arms. One of his eyebrows raised and he became a mute. Tony looked down at his armor as it began to disassemble.

"Hello lovers."

HAH. Tony laughed at his own comment and those hands removed themselves from his arms. He was amused with his protectors. Tony didn't mind having two protective hotties around him. He relished in it. They both remained a little quiet. Tony watched them awkwardly look at one another. Hmm... Tony thought on that and then he bit his lip.

"Hoggoth transformed into my dad. It was pretty cool. I couldn't get him to admit that he's actually Agamotto's father, not some teardrop. Maybe next time, who knows. Can we go? I'm hungry."

Tony rambled. Stephen Strange listened but... his face froze the second Tony said that Hoggoth transformed into Tony's father. Steve began to speak and Strange looked over at him. They started to converse about food. The soldier had his complete focus on Tony.

Strange's focus was on something entirely different.

"Oshtur turned into your mother. I couldn't believe it because it felt like I was really at their house."

They both turned their heads and they stared at the MUTE wizard supreme pizza. Pizza sounded so good.. or a cheeseburger. Tony felt so hungry and he kinda started to feel other stuff. When the apple twins stood beside him, his mind began to wander to devious things.

"You saw Maria Stark, and you saw Howard Stark?"

Strange pointed at the both of them. Tony raised his eyebrow again. He cocked his head to the side and he stared at the wizard. Strange was hit with the worst feeling. A deep sadness filled his entire body, and they immediately saw it in his face.

"What's wrong?"

Steve asked as Strange took a small set backward. Agamotto was very specific. He said that they could only use souls from people that had passed away. The Ancient One passed her soul over to Agamotto when her life ended. That was how it worked.

Strange recalled the exact words. Agamotto told him that, _"_ _the souls we control are only from individuals that are no longer living."_

He had a feeling that Hoggoth and Oshtur specifically chose Tony's parents. Stephen processed that and it felt like his heart stopped beating. Strange stared at Tony, but he couldn't say a single word. He didn't have to. Tony heard it...in his mind. Steve was beyond confused. He looked at Tony and then he looked at Stephen Strange.

"What's going on?"

Steve was about to freak the fuck out. A portal was formed by Tony. They both watched him walk in and Strange forced his way in front of him.

Tony transported the three of them to his parents house. He heard what Strange said and he refused to believe it. Tears began to fall down his face. Strange made him stop. He tried to think of something to say. He tried to pry something out of his body, but nothing showed up.

Strange actually looked at Steve. He looked to Steve for some sort of guidance. He didn't want to tell Tony the truth. The sorcerer actually felt his own set of tears emerge. It didn't feel like he was a surgeon that spoke to a grieving family member. It was very different for him and it overwhelmed Stephen immediately.

Steve put it all together on his own. He didn't like the looks on their faces at all. He didn't like the sound of their heartbeats. The look on Strange's face told him everything. Tony needed to get around him and begin a search through the house. It was too quiet, and he needed to see where his parents were. STEPHEN STRANGE WAS IN HIS FUCKING WAY. Tony tried to get around him again, but his attempt was stopped.

Stephen S. held his shoulders in place, while Steven R. had a strong grip on his arms. They were not going to allow Tony to search the house. Tony could not go forward. And because of them, he could not go back.

"Tony, I will look for them. I want you to go get something to eat with Steve."

"Fuck. You. Get out of my way."

Tony put it pretty plainly. He wanted to find his parents. They weren't dead. They weren't friggen murdered by those bullshit Vishanti creatures. Right? Tony began to think that's what it was. Murder. His parents weren't dead when he saw them last. He just saw them before he showed up at the Kamar-taj.

They were hella old, but certainly not DEAD. Tony told himself that his dad was in his lab, and his mom was outside on the porch. Or, they were both in their room. He stared at Stephen Strange and he heard what the wizard prick thought.

He wanted Steve to take Tony out of the house, because Strange was used to seeing that sort of thing. Tony completely lost it. He just started to cry and he tried to get away from both of those FUCKING JERKS. He hated them both and he wanted them out of his face.

Steve pulled Tony away. He formed a portal and he took Tony far away from the house. Tony upset himself so badly, he thought that his heart was going to burst out of his chest. His parents were supposed to die on December 16th, 1991. When they survived the day, and he got to be with them, the thought of losing them never actually crossed his mind ever again.

He figured that he was destined to live an existence that paralleled the life of his older self. All he could do was shove his face against Steve's shirt and scream his head off. He couldn't connect that they were technically gone.

Tony was having a hell of a time even catching his breath. He officially had asthma again. It had been a really long time.

* * *

The Venture Chapters: END

Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry to end this particular chapter on a sad note. Details about the final (Ascension Chapter) for this sequel are being worked out. It might be a while before I post the new section.

in the meantime, here is the playlist for you to enjoy.

The Vishanti Venture Music Playlist:

I'll Be Around - The Spinners

Ask For Answers - Placebo

Have A Cigar - Pink Floyd

It Overtakes Me - The Flaming Lips

Whatever It Takes - Imagine Dragons

Family System - Chevelle

Make Me Feel - Janelle Monae

Single Star - SPACEFACE

Do You Realize ? - The Flaming Lips

Time Machine - WILLOW

Runaway - AURORA


	53. Carry On Wayward Son

Chapter 53: No-One But You (The Vishanti Ascension): Carry On Wayward Son

* * *

Steve received a text message. It was from Dr. Strange. He told the soldier that Maria and Howard were asleep. They were taken in their sleep, and they would not be waking up. Steve swallowed as he read the message. His tears filled his eyes again and he sent Stephen a response.

He thanked him for the update, and explained that they would need a few more hours. He also said that he intended to handle the situation, but at that moment the two of them were really caught off guard.

It felt like the rug was pulled out from under them, and they both crashed hard to the ground. Dr. Strange responded quickly. He sent a text that said only five simple words.

No. I will handle it.

Steve covered his face with his hand when he read the message. He wiped away all the tears that formed and he made Tony some food. He bagged it all up, and carried everything into the gigantic bedroom. Steve headed in and brought what he made over to the bed.

Tony was coiled up beneath a blanket. He hadn't moved from his spot on the bed for a long time. Steve climbed in and sat at his side. He relaxed beside Tony and he gently forced him to turn around. He wanted to hug him.

Steve wanted to hold him close. Tony refused at first. His anger level was off the charts. He resisted Steve and pulled away. It took a few attempts, but Steve got his way and Tony buried his face against that crisp shirt.

It was one of the whitest shirts Tony had ever seen.

He started to cry against it. Tony inhaled and soaked in a bunch of his own tears. He officially made a mess of that shirt. Steve didn't care. He rest his chin on Tony's crazy hair and he let him do whatever he needed.

For an unknown amount of time, Tony remained in one place. Steve told him that he made him some food and Tony eventually sat up. His eyes were strained and his hair was mess. But, Steve thought that Tony looked adorable. He unpacked the sandwiches that he put together and he handed some over to Tony.

Tony accepted the food and he softly smiled. He started to eat at a pretty quick pace. DAMNNNN Steve's made with love sandwiches were the best. The mayo and mustard was divine and the turkey was fucking phenomenal. Steve ate too, but he wasn't as into it as Tony was.

Steve had a lot on his mind.

He handed Tony a can of root beer and the soldier kissed him on the forehead. Tony sipped the soda down. Gahhh root beer was a nice touch too. Tony just about died when he felt the soda tingle over his tongue. He swallowed the sugary drink and took another bite of his sandwich. Steve finished first and he started to clean up the mess that was made.

The two of them continued to LOOK at one another. Off and on, Tony would glance at Steve, then he'd catch Steve glancing over at him. They looked at each other all the time, so... they didn't really understand what was going on.

Every time the two made eye contact one of them would look away. Steve looked away first, the soldier thought that he was being weird. The second time, Tony was the one that looked away.

He felt really bashful and friggen ODD. Tony was sad. He was beyond sad, but he knew that his parents would be extremely pissed off at him if he continued to sulk. So, at the same exact time, he was beginning to get a little restless.

He brought Steve's face in and their lips locked in a soft kiss. It started slow and steady then it gradually grew more and more intimate. He forced Steve back a bit and debated climbing on top of him. Tony could feel his temperature heat up. Tony playfully started to kiss his main man, and then he decided to kick it up a notch.

"Ay Steve, let's just have sex. All day long."

Tony bit his own lip and Steve shoved his face against Tony's shoulder. The soldier laughed against Tony's shirt and then he began to chew on the material. Tony managed to throw him off entirely. Steve's heart warmed up as he answered.

"Sure. I'm good with that."

He smiled and grabbed at Tony's clothes. Steve gently pulled him over, and the two of them decided to grieve in their own unique way.

On the other hand however, Stephen Strange really did take care of everything. He didn't want the two of them seeing Howard and Maria in that state. He also didn't want Steve doing what he intended to do. The sorcerer took it upon himself to tell the immediate family about what happened.

That meant Whitney ...and Sarah. Byron was going to be informed by his mother, Strange was not going to dive into those waters for any reason.

He had a bit of a challenge ahead of him because both women had an issue with his existence. His behavior, and Whitney's involvement in Asgard caused her to hate him. She actually wanted to shoot him right between the eyes.

...joy.

The other woman, Sarah Rogers, held an animosity toward him because she THOUGHT that he lied to her. Sarah thought that she and Tony were lured to the Kamar-taj and secret agendas were actually in place.

Tony never clarified that, and Strange knew that Sarah still held a grudge. He inhaled all of the thoughts that troubled him and he sighed. Dr. Strange came to the conclusion that Sarah was still on a break from school, and he guessed correctly.

She was with her family. The sorcerer handled what needed to be handled with Howard and Maria, and then he knocked on the front door of the apartment in Brooklyn.

He was invited in and he told Whitney and Sarah that he had some good news, and also some very bad news.

Sam Wilson took Byron into his bedroom, and they of course asked to hear the bad news first. Now, Strange was actually used to the situation. He was trained to tell family members about their loved ones.

He was able to explain the situation professionally, yet still deliver the information with a sense of empathy.

First, he explained that he decided to handle the entire situation for Steve and Tony. Then, he gave Whitney and Sarah the bad side of the information. He noticed the way both of their mouths opened. Their hearts sank and they instantly held very similar expressions. Sarah's face was shaped similarly to Whitney's but she clearly had Tony's "look".

Genealogy.. it was such a spectacular thing.

Strange began to explain the Vishanti to them. They both had absent looks on their faces and he felt compelled to explain things in more detail. The sorcerer decided to mention the good part of the news.

"They're not technically dead. The Vishanti chose them.. I guess to become more of a comfortable guide? Tony and Steve will be able to see them, but they do not exist in this realm any longer."

They all stood in the living room and the silence was a bit thick. Sarah turned her focus to her mother. Whitney looked at her daughter and she mentally checked out of the conversation. She wiped away a tear and she headed to the bedroom that she shared with Steve.

"I have to tell my father. We will take over everything else. Thank you."

Whitney Nefaria was very brief. She left the living room and then she closed the bedroom door. She absolutely adored Howard and Maria Stark. The woman covered her face for a moment. She composed herself and headed to the phone.

The Nefaria family had funeral traditions, and she knew that Howard and her father were as close as brothers. They would receive an Italian send-off, she just needed to talk to Tony.

Sarah remained silent in the room. She looked at Dr. Strange and he held a gentle expression on his face. He slowly crossed his arms and then he glanced at the door. She had more than a few thoughts on her mind and it felt like they were about to bubble over.

Strange stared directly at Tony Stark's daughter. He remembered how angry she was when she attempted to take her father away from the Kamar-taj by force. Strange knew that he deeply upset her, but he wasn't sure if it was the right time to talk about it.

"I feel like you've brought nothing but drama to my family. All this shit is because of you."

Sarah referred to all the Vishanti issues, Mandarin issues, her father being held against his will "issues", and basically just a deep feeling of unrest. She crossed her arms as well and exhaled out her frustration. She didn't like Dr. Strange and she didn't feel like she could get over it.

She did respect him at one point, but that respect was GONE.

His presence increased the absence of her two fawmers. Steve and Tony were almost like ghosts. She knew that Steve did his best and he was there for Byron as much as possible, but Tony was gone entirely.

Now, her grandparents were gone... and Sarah blamed Stephen Strange.

The sorcerer heard every thought that was inside her mind. He listened to how she really felt and it made him look down at the living room floor. At first he was compelled to argue.

He had no idea how to redeem himself. Strange didn't know what to say so he looked at the door again. Sarah waited for him to leave. She really didn't have anything to say to him. She didn't intend to thank him for the horrible news, and she wasn't in the mood to say anything else.

Strange left the apartment and he headed straight for Agamotto. He needed to get away from Earth for a while. And, he needed some clarification.

Sarah and Whitney made all of the formal funeral arrangements. It took them a few days, but all of those details were worked out. They finally spoke to Tony. They spoke to him on the phone and asked him for his input.

Tony was very composed at that point. But, he told them that he wanted them put in a certain place, but he did not want a traditional wake. Tony planned to have the "funeral" at the Santa Monica house. He told the girls to alert the press. He wanted it to be a public gathering, because his parents were amazing and they deserved to be celebrated.

He opened up the exterior of his Santa Monica home to the public. (Not the inside of the house, fuck that) Everyone was instructed to come in beach attire. It was one big giant BBQ. Tony actually looked into having it become the world's largest BBQ. because at the grill was where his father truly shined.

That thought made him laugh, because his father would have killed him if he said that out loud. ANYWHO... Tony lived by the ocean, so he wanted absolutely no tuxedos on the beach. No cake. No flowers. And no flashy funeral pamphlets. If he saw anything that looked traditional, Tony was going to lose his mind.

He just wanted the people that loved his parents to show up, enjoy the world's largest BBQ, and listen to him talk about his parents.

Tony was seated on his bed. He wore a pair of red swim shorts, and his favorite "Mamma's Boy" t-shirt. He heard the insane amount of people outside and he stared blankly at the wall. Steve walked into the bedroom. He said that the entire beach was filled with people.

Tony slowly started to nod his head. His grief had settled. Tony was still in shock, but the pain that he felt about his parent's death had decreased to only a slow ache. Steve asked what Tony intended to do. It was kind of insane outside the house. The immediate family was inside the home and they went outside at random.

But, so many people were there for Howard and Maria. The details about their burial and resting place were only shared between family. No one else on the planet was given that information. Tony didn't trust a single soul outside his unit of people.

Steve said that he could see the vast assortment of people on that beach. He saw military veterans, recruits, journalists, engineers, S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel, mutants from Xavier's school, and THEN you had the people that just loved Howard Stark.

Howard was pretty much worshiped. His Stark Expo was something that was heavily attended. People from all walks of life were right outside that door. Tony inhaled all of his thoughts and he stood up.

"I'm just going to say some stuff to them. From the balcony.. Then, that's it.."

He didn't care how other people chose to celebrate the death of his parents. And, if any board member from Stark Industries tried to slither in his direction, Tony would throw a chair. The entire company was his at that point, but none of that mattered.

Tony put on his sunglasses and he slipped his feet into his sandals. Steve watched him head out of the bedroom. He walked through the gigantic living room. The house was full of immediate family, but Tony kept his focus up ahead. He gave a few smiles, but he needed to go say something about his parents.

Tony emerged from his hiding place, and he looked out at the sea of people. His private beach was covered with people. He scanned around for anyone with a suit and tie. If he saw one, that person would have been kicked out.

He stepped up to the railing of the balcony and he looked down at everyone. He could feel the presence of Steve. His main man was by the sliding glass door. Tony turned back and looked at him for a moment.

Tony gave him a small smile and then he glanced upward. He felt another presence. He knew that the wizard was there. He was somewhere far up above the others. Strange was hiding and Tony didn't like it.

The brunette swallowed, and then he turned back to the crowd.

"It took rehab for me to really see my father as my father. He'll strike me down for telling you this, but ...it's true."

Tony chuckled and he started to rub one of his hands on the rail. Some people laughed at his comment, others remained silent. More of the family came outside onto the balcony with him. Tony looked at his daughter.

She looked very upset. Tony stared at her for a moment and he realized that his daughter turned her attention away. Sarah started to look at the damn patio furniture.  
Hmmm...Tony knew that he had some damage control in his future. He heard some thoughts and then he forced his focus back at the crowd.

"We were stuck in rehab together because some EVIL person thought that our addiction to toxic shit was a bit of a problem."

Tony grinned again and he looked over at Steve Rogers. It was the oddest eulogy he had ever heard. Steve's eyebrow was raised and a few people laughed quietly.

"We spent the first few days completely avoiding each other. We aligned ourselves with other people. My ally gave me cigarettes. My dad hated that because his choice of ally didn't have shit..."

Tony explained his happy little memory. For him, those were some sunny times. He didn't really care if the story sounded odd. He had a point to it, he just rambled a little.

"I became the cigarette kingpin of the rehabilitation center. Which meant, I WON. We developed this unspoken rivalry between us and we'd glare at each other from across the room. It's so hilarious now."

Tony reflected and he laughed hard. His stupid stubborn father made him smile. Tony wiped away a single tear and he recalled their fun times at rehab.

"Eventually, my father met me at my little kingpin corner and told me to give him a smoke. No wait, he DEMANDED me to hand them over. I felt like I had so much power. I gave my dad one cigarette and it felt like we started our first actual conversation. He complained about the food and I told him that I missed mom's cooking. I think we agreed on something for the first time in our lives."

Tony remembered the moment. They both inhaled the toxic smoke. They both smoked the cigarette to shake off some sort of edge. He brought up his mother and of course his eyes filled up with tears.

"I put my parents through hell. No parent should have to deal with the things I put them through. I think maybe ...twenty percent of you know who they actually were. Regardless of that, thanks for being here. Enjoy the beach and the food. But, I want you all out of here when the sun sets."

Tony gave another cheeky grin, but he was serious. He intended to remove them if they were still outside his house when the sun set. Tony provided plenty of entertainment out there for the mass crowd.

But, that was it. He was done and Tony walked back into the house. He planned to do a few things. The first person that he looked at was Sarah Rogers. His daughter was dodging him, and he wanted to have a chat.

Steve remained on the balcony. He looked down at everyone that was there to celebrate Howard and Maria. He thought Tony's little story was so peculiar. He puzzled over it for a minute and then he dropped his thought. He filed it into the, "Tony is just a weirdo" file and he turned around.

Steve's attention started to migrate upward. His focus centered on the person that began to float down to the balcony. The Sorcerer Supreme was up above the crowd and he was dressed in his full get-up. He was not in any beach attire. Steve looked up at him, and eventually they stood at the same exact height.

Strange rest his feet on the balcony floor and he looked directly at Steve. He did not look into the house, because he did not intend to stay long.

"That was a charming story." Strange's sarcasm emerged immediately. Steve laughed loudly and he brought his hands to his hips.

"Howard would be proud of it. I'm sure he actually wanted Tony to read the Nobel Peace Prize speech that he wrote years ago."

Steve encouraged Howard to NOT read the speech in front of a crowd. It was too big of a risk. Dr. Strange just smiled. He did not respond because he needed to leave. He intended to give one of them some information and then scram.

Strange didn't feel comfortable. He felt like his presence did more damage than good. And he also had stuff to do.

"Thank you for handling everything Stephen. We were really .."

"You're welcome. That's what ..friends do, right?"

Strange cut Steve off intentionally. He had things to say and he didn't want to make the conversation take on any additional weight. He summarized the situation and he noticed a very shocked expression on Steve's face. He referred to him as a "friend" and not a "consultant."

That made Steve become a mute. He felt really happy to hear Strange say that. Steve smiled and he stared at that cloak.

"You need to make your way to the Nova Corps as soon as you are able. I need you to go on my behalf because I will be away for some time. Something is headed our way and we need to prepare for it. I don't know when I'll be back ..but.."

Strange went against his logic and he looked into the house. He saw Sarah and Tony. The sorcerer stared for just a moment and then he looked back at Steve.

Back to business.

"His parents are not technically dead, and he needs to focus. Howard Stark literally has the power to strike him down if he gets annoying. So, get his ass in gear.."

The sorcerer spoke those words with a bit of force. It was time for Tony to wake the fuck up and get a bit serious. Strange needed to do his own form of waking up. Everything around him had become a distraction, and he needed to leave.

Steve watched him go. A portal was formed, and the sorcerer was gone in an instant. Steve sighed and he turned his attention back to the house. It was very noisy outside, but when he walked in the house?

It was equally just as loud INSIDE. Sarah and Tony were arguing, and it was getting pretty heated. Steve closed the balcony door and he walked right into an intense mess.

* * *

CHAPTER END:

The Vishanti Ascension Chapters begin! This will be the final chapter of the sequel. Thanks so much for reading.


	54. Don't Panic

Chapter 54: No-One But You (The Vishanti Ascension): Don't Panic

* * *

Steve stepped a bit further into the home, and he immediately looked for Byron. His son was beside Whitney and the soldier sighed.

He knew exactly why Sarah was upset. Steve could see it every time he went home. She'd ask briefly about Tony, and Steve didn't have much to report. Tony took off on everyone and spent his time in Costa Rica.

They all saw him again for the first time before Byron's play. Tony's presence was very minimal since then. Sarah didn't realize that his presence was non-existent for everyone. But apparently, she didn't really care.

Tony and Sarah were in an argument, and Steve didn't expect it to get too heated...

He was dead wrong. That was Tony's daughter, and her ability to speak her mind was just as prominent as his. Dr. Strange was the subject for the moment, and it was getting intense.

"You shouldn't have said that to him. He didn't lie to you back at the Kamar-taj, and he didn't kill your grandparents. Sarah none of this is HIS fault.."

Sarah and Tony heard a very loud exhale. Steve cleared his throat and did his best to get their attention. He wanted them to knock it off, but Steve refused to raise his voice in front of Byron.

Tony looked right at Steve. He saw that face. Steve's eyes clearly said, "COOL IT." He looked over at his daughter. Their discussion could not be cooled, so Tony decided take their business elsewhere. A portal was formed and Sarah's eyes opened wide.

Tony took her to his lab that was in Brooklyn. She didn't know that her father had the ability to summon up portals and travel that way. She missed that memo and was in a bit of shock. They arrived in the lab and the portal closed behind them.

"Wait. He taught you to do that? I thought he wasn't going to.."

Sarah was confused and beyond jealous. She really wanted to learn the mystic arts, but drama ended her journey. Their argument temporarily subsided as Tony answered her question.

"What do you think I've been doing this whole time?"

"...do you really want me to answer that?"

Sarah assumed that her father was just off flirting around with Dr. Strange and Steve. She knew that her father was the type to put pleasure first, business second, and yet still manage to get things accomplished before everyone else. It was a pretty rare ability, and she admired it. Sarah had a small grin on her face as Tony gently rolled his eyes. He heard the sarcasm in her voice.

"Wong taught me the mystic arts. Not Strange. He actually avoided me like the plague and stuck to Steve like glue. They were conjoined apple twins."

Tony began to chart the wizard prick's behavior toward him in his mind. Tony slowly hugged his arms over his stomach and he turned away from Sarah. His mood had shifted, and he got a little lost in thought. Sarah just studied her father.

"He's not a bad guy Sarah. He's a jerk .. but, if something ever happens to me or Steve you can go to him for help. I really mean that."

Tony knew that he had to defend Stephen. The animosity that Sarah held toward him was getting out of control. Tony understood that his daughter only had one side of the scenario. She had her reactionary side, and that was it. In his opinion, she had no idea what the Vishanti really were, or what really happened with Strange.

He also knew that it was kinda all his fault, but he didn't feel like getting into it. Everything about Dr. Stephen DAMN Strange was so up in the air. It was annoying. Tony glared as he thought it over. Sarah held the same exact expression and she waited for her father to continue.

She did not intend to speak until she wanted to. It was something she learned from Steve.

"Your grandparents CHOSE to give up the ghost. They consciously chose to hand over their own souls. It took me some time to comprehend that.. but, you have to move on."

He walked up to his daughter and he picked up both of her hands. Sarah looked down at their hands and she shifted her weight to the other side. She was still firmly cemented in a listening mode.

Tony smiled at her and he tried to lighten the mood. She was acting just like Steve. Her behavior had him doing all the talking, and it felt like his words could be used against him once Sarah decided to chime in. It was a clever trick her daddy always pulled.

Tony had the upper hand of course, because he could hear her thoughts. In her mind, she mentioned that she missed having him around. She missed their lab chats. And she wanted him to be home. Tony understood the need for that but.. NO.

He loved his daughter. He loved her to pieces, but he refused to be put into some sort of box. He wasn't like his father, and he wasn't like his older self. He wasn't ready to comment on her thoughts.

"Did you not hear my wonderful eulogy? The point of it was... it's every Stark for themselves. It takes an outsider to bring us together. Meaning, your grandmother, or someone like Steve."

Sarah's eyebrow raised upward. She held her father's expression, and his hands. Then she finally decided to speak.

"But, I am not a Stark. That logic doesn't apply to me."

"That's right. You're not a Stark. I made sure of that. I know what you want from me Sarah. You want me here in this lab. You want me to be some sort of constant that you can turn to. But, the truth is...I can't sit still. I can't be locked to one place.. My days feel very numbered and nothing is permanent."

Tony decided to tell her. She knew nothing about the fates of his parents or his older self. What happened to the others were bound to be paralleled in his dimension. Tony felt that way every day.

"Your grandparents were actually supposed to die together in 1991. But, I messed around and altered everything here. I'm supposed to die in 2023. It won't happen like it did for my older self, but ...the thought still looms over my head. You know?"

He released his daughters hands and he decided to do something. He looked down at his own hands and he touched her arms. Sarah gasped because she felt something travel over her skin. It was an armor. She saw that gold armor form itself over her body. It quickly disappeared and Tony brought his hands back again.

"You can have my Mandarin armor. If you ever need me it's linked directly to the tech that is inside my body. I know you have a lot going on, and that's why this "break" you are on from school has been a long one. Did you think I didn't notice that?"

Tony finally smiled. Sarah's break from school had lasted quite a while. He figured she didn't want to be there. Tony understood that more than she knew.

Sarah continued to stare down at her hands and she felt the nanotechnology. It settled just beneath her skin. But it didn't hurt at all. Her mind began to buzz as she calculated the mechanics behind it. She wanted to learn how it all worked.

"I couldn't stay at M.I.T. I wasn't..."

She felt very isolated and suffocated there. Sarah remembered staring at a textbook for a long time. That's when she decided to take a break. Tony inhaled a thought, and he decided to give it some life.

"I actually have a M.I.T. runaway working at Stark Industries right now. Her name is Riri Williams. I think you should seek her out. You can have my armor and the entire company if you want it.. my heart is tied down in Costa Rica right now. I have a weekly DJ gig that I need to get back to."

He was available for everyone, just not on their terms. Tony did his own thing, forever and always. Sarah smiled at him and thought over all his words. She didn't want to fight with her father, and the idea of Stark Industries was growing on her.

The idea of owning the company was growing on her as well, she wanted the freedom to calculate things at her own pace.

"I'll think about it."

Her smile widened and Tony kissed her on the forehead. He realized that he wasn't getting direct answers from anyone. Strange told him that he'd, "let him know"

Tony was very direct. For him, there was never anything to think over. It was simply YES or NO. He knew how he felt about Stephen Strange, and he also knew how Sarah really felt about the family business.

He decided not to dwell on it any further and he started to explain to Sarah that the tech he gave her was reactionary to the thoughts in her mind. It went way beyond an M.I.T. textbook, and she was intrigued right away. The two of them discussed the tech, the wizard, the school break, and eventually they decided to return to Santa Monica.

Her anger subsided and she spent the rest of the evening with her brother. Tony returned his attention to Whitney and Steve.

"The people outside are leaving. Slowly but surely, the crowd has dwindled down."

Steve gave Tony a recap of the situation. He was glad to see that the two of them returned in one piece. Tony just relaxed against Steve's warm body and they both looked outside the sliding glass window. For some reason, Tony was compelled to chew on Steve's shirt.

It made the soldier laugh a little, but he had to bring up something serious.

"Strange told me that he needs us to join up with the Nova Corps as soon as we can. He's not going to be around for some reason, and needs us to get to work."

Hmmm... Tony pondered Steve's words and he closed his eyes. He wondered what the wizard prick was up to. He thought about it for a brief moment.

"Ok. Let's go tonight. Everyone can stay here. You and I will take off when the moon is full. Like two diabolical werewolves or something."

Tony laughed at his own logic. He thought that he was hilarious. Steve thought he was funny as well, but he didn't express it. He just smiled at Tony and reeled the brunette in for a kiss. Tony stopped him. He put his hand on Steve's chest and he physically made him stop. Steve wasn't used to that sort of behavior so he moved his advance to the side of Tony's face.

He kissed him on the cheek and pulled him in even closer. Tony's blood warmed up and he slowly started to clear his throat.

"Can't. Can't do that. Right now."

Tony muttered and stumbled something out of his mouth. Steve pulled away slightly and he looked him over. He heard that heart as it thumped and thumped. Steve looked at Tony's face and he began to wonder.

Byron wasn't around. He was with the others and he had their full attention. Steve had a theory, but he wanted Tony to say it out loud. He leaned in to kiss him again because he wanted to see his reaction.

Tony closed his eyes and allowed the kiss. Two seconds into it he stopped Steve again.

"CAN'T. Nope. I've.. I can't kiss you when your apple twin is on my mind."

Tony admitted it and he turned himself out of their embrace. No wayyyy.. He refused to go there. The wizard prick was in his thoughts. Tony bit the side of his lip and he heard a soft sigh from Steve. He didn't sigh because he didn't get to kiss Tony. He sighed because it was still very much back and forth with Dr. Strange. He wanted things to be more concrete. Oh well. We can't always get what we want, can we? Steve walked around Tony and he gave him a small smile.

"I'll be with Byron until he falls asleep. I'll see you later Tony."

"Will you meet me under the full moon and howl like a werewolf with me?"

Tony gave him a cheeky grin. He was serious about the howling thing. He planned to do it. Steve stared for a moment and he shook his head. The comment was silly. But, he went along with it anyway.

"Sure. See you later."

Steve turned away and he headed for his son. Tony watched him walk away and then he looked out the glass door. Tony stood in the room alone and he stared at his private section of the ocean. The beach looked thrashed. He saw garbage all over the place.

His thoughts slipped back to his parents for a moment. He continued to stare as the clean-up crew moved in.

At that exact same moment, bazillions of miles away, Dr. Strange was speaking to the current ruler of the Dark Dimension. Her name was Clea. He had a question for one of the sections of her dimension and they formed a small consultation on the matter.

Wong was beside Stephen, and they both listened to a breakdown of possibilities. The Nova Corps informed Dr. Strange of a very dangerous alliance. So, he had to come up with his own alliances and establish a solid strategy.

With Dormammu out of the way, that meant Clea was the rightful heir to the Dark Dimension. Strange had encountered her several times. Her dimension had several sections to it and the control of those sections splintered off to other rulers.

One of those splintered sections was the Dream Dimension, and she monitored the individual that was in charge of it. That's what brought Dr. Strange to her door. Clea wanted him to show up for other reasons, but that scenario would not play out for a dozen or so years in the future. Besides, Clea was a patient woman. She was the second to last step that he needed to take before he joined back up with Tony and Steve.

"Well, that idea could technically work. It would take an immense amount of power for you to get it done. I've never seen it done myself, but.. your theory makes a bit of sense.."

"A bit of sense? It makes much more sense than that. The outcome will reveal itself to you when it happens. Thank you for your time Clea. Goodbye."

Strange got the information that he needed. He brought his arms upward and he started to form a portal. She smiled at him, but Strange didn't pay any attention to it. Wong on the other hand, noticed exactly the way the ruler of the Dark Dimension looked at Stephen Strange.

Wong sighed very loudly. He seriously needed a stick to beat back the people that became infatuated with the Sorcerer Supreme. He had developed way too many distractions, and Wong was glad that he was currently oblivious. Strange left the dimension and he arrived in his loft. Wong remained beside him and he let the doctor ponder the information.

"I've chosen the person to transfer the power to. He's not going to like it, but I don't really care."

He spoke to Wong but his focus was on the Orb of Agamotto. He removed it from the Ancient One's room and it now resided in his loft. Dr. Strange had a careful plan to play out. The "immense" amount of power that Clea said that he needed? Strange had that all figured out as well.

The last thing he needed to do was meditate on the subject and determine if it all could work. The scenarios he saw at that point seemed to lead to some pretty intense damage being done to his own body. Strange didn't like that outcome at all. So, he needed to spend a good amount of time with Agamotto and prepare himself for his plan.

"I don't know when I'll be back Wong. You should join Steve and Tony, then link them up with Thor. Keep everyone in line for me until I return ...ok?"

Wong was officially in charge. Strange smiled at him and then he headed for the orb. He was gone long before Wong had the chance to respond. Wong hated the fact that he had to become the ring leader. His comrades had a habit of acting like children. His thoughts on that centered around Tony Stark. He wanted to have a bucket of water handy because he wanted to pour cold water on him at any moment.

Wong stared at the moon. Strange ditched him and he stared out at it and he pondered the showdown that was in the near future. When Wong was ready, he contacted Steve Rogers and asked if they were ready to join him on Xandar. Steve informed him that he was already on the move with Tony, and they were on their way to the Nova Corps right at that moment.

Wong was glad to hear it. He expected them to just portal their way to the planet. Tony and Steve had a different plan entirely. They both wanted to stretch their legs and fly most of the way. They actually wanted to race.

Steve had the jitters for a little while as they flew. The further they traveled away from Earth, the more he thought that they were going to explode. Tony caught onto his fear and he slowed down his pace.

"Why are you being such a chicken? I've tested these suits leaving the atmosphere many times. Don't you trust me yet?"

Tony looked at his main man. It was a question that actually held a hefty amount of weight. When the soldier heard the question, Steve experienced a feeling of deja vu. He flew beside Tony and he looked over at the suit. Steve's body began to warm up beneath his armor as he thought about the question. Did he truly trust Tony Stark?

They had known one another for a pretty long time. Their history had some deep roots. "Baby Tony" had broken him in more than a few ways, but they worked it out and they were always side by side.

"I trust you Tony. Now, get out of my way."

Steve blew by him. Tony gasped and he playfully burst off after the blonde bombshell. OH HELL NO. Wong had a really long wait ahead of him. The two of them engaged in a space race and they were not going to stop until one of them was victorious.

* * *

Chapter End:

Thanks for reading! More soon.


	55. Hell's Bells

Chapter 55: No-One But You (The Vishanti Ascension): Hell's Bells

* * *

When Tony and Steve arrived on Xandar, they were greeted by a very grumpy Wong. They both tried to maintain their composure, but they would exchange sarcastic looks at one another any chance they got.

Wong was SO. FRIGGEN. SERIOUS. They didn't know if he was joking? Or... what? Either way, he had his grumpy pants on and Tony kinda wanted to get to the bottom of it.

They were being escorted to the leader of the Nova Force. Steve slapped on a serious expression and he marched onward. Tony knew that he was full of shit. He pushed him when no one was lookin.

Tony cleared his throat and he began to question Wong.

"What's the matter? You missing your Strangey-poo?"

Wong sighed. He did not miss Stephen Strange. He did however know certain things about him that were absolutely NONE of Tony Stark's business. It was regarding Clea. The last thing Wong wanted was for Strange's life to head in THAT DIRECTION SO GOD DAMN SOON.

The thought of that made a vein in his forehead appear. Also, he was pissed that he had to babysit. A door was opened and Wong sighed again. He saw Thor Odinson, Odin, and Loki.

Thor burst with joy when he saw his companions. He greeted Tony and Steve immediately and he asked for Stephen's whereabouts.

Wong just inhaled the bees, then exhaled some pretty butterflies. He thought of a song to soothe his mood.

"Get a ggggrrrriiiipppp Wong. Sheesh."

Tony brushed off his behavior and he greeted everyone. Tony screeched when he saw the icky and untrustworthy Loki. The brunette also cringed and then he stared at him.

The fuck was he up to? Tony glanced at Steve.

"Loki will be assisting us with this battle. He has an incentive to help us. Plus, he is marked by the Sorcerer Supreme. If he betrays us, we will allow his demise."

Thor made a gentle declaration and he smiled at his younger brother. Steve chimed in. He looked at Loki and held a serious expression. The soldier didn't intend to mess around with any backstabbing sibling.

"Loki, I won't stop him next time. I'll let him choke you out."

Steve made his comment and Tony laughed hard. Steve was so sexy when he spoke that way. Tony was ready to kiss him. His apple twin was long out of his thoughts. Tony laughed again and the group entered another room.

It was all so flashy. Tony looked around and they approached a very brightly lit table. It was the strategy room of the Nova Force. They all saw Richard Ryder. Tony got a bit quiet.

The cosmic, super space police dude greeted them. He directed his attention to Odin immediately. He asked him about the Sorcerer Supreme.

"He will join us. Don't worry."

Wong decided to answer and he filled the group in. Everyone looked at him and heads began to nod. Groovy. Tony listened as the yammering began. He immediately initiated a scan of the room. Tony did it discretely and he slowly looked around.

"Thanos had a very loyal army, and the Black Order were his elite soldiers. They were taken out almost entirely thanks to your crew. But, that meant his army and the rest of his disciples were up for grabs."

Richard pulled up an image of a very menacing looking fellow. He had almost the same features as Nightmare. But, he was red from head to toe. He looked like he was dressed up as Lucifer for Halloween. Tony laughed at the image and they all turned in his direction.

Tony laughed really hard.

… I mean..

Come on…

"Mephisto has been an ally and an advisor to Thanos. He plans to challenge the individual that technically controls what remains of the unclaimed army. That means.. you. Your name is Tony. Right?"

Richard Ryder pointed directly at Tony Stark. Everyone looked at him again and Tony's jaw dropped to the floor. He didn't exactly retain that detail. Uh.. when was that mentioned?

Tony pointed at himself.

"Me? He wants to fight me? Wait what?"

TONY FRIGGEN LOOKED OVER AT STEVE. He wondered if the golden boy knew that detail. Tony seriously did not hear that part of the conversation.

"No. He intends to kill you. Not fight you. Right now he has control of the army that belonged to Thanos. You killed Thanos. So, that means you have a claim to the army. Mephisto does not want to be challenged. WE are not going to allow him to continue having that army. Are you with me?"

Tony was with him. He heard him and he understood. It just came as a shock. Tony was speechless for about thirty seconds. He sighed very loudly and rolled his eyes.

"I hear you. So, who the hell is this Lucifer lookin ... clown."

Tony looked at the image of him again. That..thing looked like it was pure evil. It looked like Satan. Great. He also looked big.

"I'm going to explain exactly what we are up against because I am personally responsible for starting this battle. I declared your claim to the army and I have challenged Mephisto. I did it because it is dangerous for him to have that control. He intends to fight you one on one."

Richard Ryder actually laughed. Tony heard a few other laughs around him. Tony pondered the fact that some Nova Corp dude used his name to start a war. It bothered Tony only for a moment. His own way of calculating and planning began to take shape.

"I assume you are laughing because Mephisto is trying to take the easy way out? Well, since that army is mine.. I intend to do things my way."

Tony inhaled and he ignored the room. He looked back at the image of Mephisto and he reached his hand out. He wanted to see if he could manipulate the image. He was able to shift it with his touch and he noticed something else on a different screen.

Tony saw crystal clear footage of his very brief battle with Thanos. The bulky gold armor that he wore was cast off his ugly purple body. Tony watched himself lodge his tech straight though his heart.

The attack on Thanos only lasted approximately thirty seconds. The Thor that existed in the future removed his head and Tony closed his eyes. Richard Ryder stared at Tony. He didn't know what he meant by doing things "his way" and he was about to ask for some clarification.

Tony looked at the image of Mephisto again.

"When I saw you with Dr. Strange, you mentioned that he aligned with dangerous people. Who are they?"

Tony started to pull up his own screens. The leader of the Nova Force relaxed his stance and he turned a bit more in Tony's direction.

By his previous behavior, he didn't think that he took things seriously. Anyone who thought that about Tony Stark was actually very incorrect. He just devoted his time on his terms.

If something bored him, he stored the details and got to it when he felt like it. When he was intrigued right away?… Get out of his way. That attitude was amplified in the Tony Stark that was once called, "Baby Tony".

"Mephisto teamed up with the existing members of the Black Order. That means someone called, "The Other". He was not killed by your crew. He also teamed up with Nightmare and promised him free reign in exchange for service. The three of them have control of the Outriders, the Chitauri, and the Sakaarans."

Ryder explained and Tony skimmed several screens. SO the shadow fucker was attempting to make a comeback. Tony thought about Nightmare for a moment. He figured that was the reason why Strange was missing in action.

The wizard prick was their first choice for counsel, even though they were using Tony's name to get shit accomplished. Hmmm… Tony looked over the individuals that he had information on. Thanks to his older self, he had an extensive program with information on individuals that weren't even diabolical "villians" yet.

Tony seriously loved that word. He looked into some more information on the devil in the red dress and then he closed his screens.

"I accept his challenge. You and your Nova Corps can stand down now. Actually, you can vacate the ordeal entirely. It makes no difference to me."

Tony shrugged. He heard Steve give a shocked gasp. Richard Ryder looked a bit insulted. Tony didn't care. He was the one that was actually struck with an insult. Tony wasn't in the mood to point it out and he had some additional things to work out. He felt a sexy warm hand touch his arm.

"Tony, I don't think you should blow off the Nova Corps."

Steve didn't think that was a good plan. He turned Tony toward him. Odin was the only one in the room that didn't experience any surprise whatsoever. He watched Hoggoth's host and he turned his head to the side. Thor's father was actually amused.

"Why not? Do you know what they intend to do with the army? They started a war in my name and I was actually …"

Tony looked around the room. The Nova Corps reached out to Thor, the Mystic Arts, and a few other people. He didn't know who the hell they were. Tony looked back at his main man.

"I was basically the last one informed of that decision. I'm going to assume they didn't include me because they want the goods. That is my army and I intend to take it from that poser Lucifer and then destroy it. I don't want the greasy army of Thanos being tossed about between different space organizations. I want it destroyed entirely."

Tony smiled at Richard Ryder. He gave him such a nice smile. Steve was beyond shocked, but Tony's logic slowly began to seep into his body and settle. They were only informed about the meeting between Dr. Strange and Richard Ryder because of Wong.

Tony and Steve were on an interrupted date. Steve glanced at Wong and then he looked back over at Ryder.

"Don't worry. You don't need to explain yourself. I don't care to hear it. We will take over the strategy from here."

Tony turned his head. He looked directly at the door that he entered. He stared at the guard at the door and he wanted to be released. He didn't intend to share any additional details with the Nova Corps. If they gave them any assistance later on, cool. Good for them. But, Tony was done.

The next voice that they heard came from Odin. He had a calm voice, but it was a little unnerving.

"Asgard will align with you Anthony. We will help you destroy the toxic army and make sure that it is no longer up for grabs."

Tony smiled at that. He placed a good amount of trust behind the words of Odin. That trust was held for Thor as well. But Loki?

FUCK THAT. Tony didn't trust him for any reason. Tony wanted him put back in a cell. Richard Ryder waved his arm at the guard at the door. The door was opened and their original escort returned.

"The Nova Force will assist you as well. We're not interested in making more enemies. Believe what you want, but we actually do want to see the power of Thanos eliminated."

That was the only comment that Ryder had to make. He didn't intend to argue or keep anyone there. They were free to go, and the Nova Corps planned to wait for the show to begin. The strategy now fell into Tony Stark's hands, and that was that.

Tony gave him another nice smile and he started to make his exit. Steve followed beside him and he continued to stare at Tony off and on. For the first time in a very long long long long while, it seemed like Tony had a pair of serious pants on.

Steve was actually glad to see it. He had no idea what the hell his crazy lover intended to do, but Steve truly enjoyed watching Tony call people out on their bullshit.

When they had enough room, Tony stopped and he focused on Odin. He smiled at the ruler of Asgard and Tony walked right up to him.

"Well Odin, would you like to establish some real war counsel over on Asgard? I'd rather not stick around some space loser that used my name to steal my army."

"I agree. After you."

Odin motioned his hand because he had seen the Vishanti members summon portals a few times before. Tony just had one more question before they started the shindig.

He pointed at Loki.

"Why the hell are we trusting him?"

That definitely needed to be clarified. Odin held a smile and he looked at his younger son. Loki was just out and about. It was kinda odd and Tony didn't like it. Steve crossed his arms and he waited for an explanation as well.

Loki decided to speak for himself.

"If you recall, I was supposed to deliver you to someone. That someone was actually Nightmare and Mephisto. They have been building up small pockets of armies and they plan to unite them with the one they currently have. You witnessed that as well.."

"Yeah. So, you are technically doing exactly as your were told. Why the hell are we trusting you?"

Loki looked at his father. He looked at his brother and then he looked at Tony and Steve. The truth of it was, Loki was playing both sides. He found out about the small armies being built on Asgard. That led him to communication with Mephisto.

That communication led him back to communications with Thor and Odin. It was all a vicious circle and Loki was simply in the middle.

"I gained information for Asgard, by betraying Asgard. I gained information for you, by betraying you. I am actually handing you over and playing my part."

"That is called strategy. Move along now, let's go."

Odin hurried Tony. He wanted a portal formed and he wanted additional strategies to be conducted. Thor gave Tony a smile. Wait whaaaaaaatttt. Tony's head spun a little. Steve formed the portal and the real consultation began.

One person was missing. Wong was there on behalf of the Mystic Arts, but a certain prick face wizard wasn't included in the deliberation. Tony wondered how Strange would fit into the mix.

Tony wanted to interrogate Wong and pry some additional information out of him. He heard some interesting info from his thoughts. But, Wong kept a strong focus on what was in front of them.

The group established their plan of attack. They did not intend to wait for Mephisto to obtain a larger army. Tony decided to offer himself up as bait, and then the showdown throw down would begin.

Stephen Strange had a completely different strategy. He was with Agamotto, and he was locked up in a deep trance. Strange looked into alternate futures and different outcomes. One outcome continued to repeat because in that specific scenario, he continued to leave a person out.

Every time he left the person out, he received critical damage to his body.

He added the person back into the scenario and the damage wasn't as severe, but a nervous feeling within him grew. He wanted to see what the aftermath of the damage did to him later on down the road.

That led him down a rabbit hole he didn't expect. Stephen Strange saw himself do something in the future that he thought he would never do. That same exact future happened to him every time he altered the scenario. It actually made his heart rate escalate. He couldn't believe his own behavior.

He forced himself to ignore his future and he went back to the task at hand. Two sides of the puzzle revealed itself to him. He knew exactly what Tony intended to do, and he knew the outcome of Steve and Tony's side of the battle.

He saw their outcome over and over. The sorcerer concluded that he would join them soon, but he had to come to terms with something first.

Actually, his side of the puzzle gave him a giant amount of anxiety. That anxiety stemmed from the fact that something in his life was going to arrive at a very accelerated rate. That scared Stephen Strange, because he had enough on his plate already.

The sorcerer forced himself out of his trance. He brought his hands to his face and he sighed into them. Agamotto watched him, and he was using the soul of the Ancient One. He spoke to Stephen through her.

"You don't have to get that upset. It's only your future slapping you in the face."

"...I hate you."

Strange spoke through his hands and the Ancient One laughed. She laughed loudly at her apprentice. He had far surpassed the level of an apprentice, but she would always think of him that way.

She watched him compose himself and she smiled. Life for him had greatly accelerated. He looked traumatized as a result. The Ancient One knew that nothing could be done about it so she sat there and relished in the entertainment of it all.

"Has my older self seen this future?"

"He has, but he has not encountered it yet."

Christ. Strange rubbed the side of his face and he stared down at the floor. He wanted what was supposed to be in his future to STAY in his future. It didn't feel fair at all and he glared.

The look on his face made the Ancient One smile again.

"Stephen, you are being childish. I'm not going to allow you to sit there and attempt an argument. You know what you need to do ..so go away."

She was about to force him out. The sorcerer stood up instead and he turned away. He needed to get moving. It was time to get stuff done because he knew what his Vishanti comrades intended to do.

He needed to join them. The sorcerer left without a word and his cloak found it's home on his shoulders. He headed off into the Realm of Light and planned each step.

Strange forged the only decision and he opened a portal back to a place he just left behind. The portal took him back to the Dark Dimension and he headed down the same exact path he was on when he was with Wong.

He climbed up the dark steps and he stopped exactly where he was before. He looked up and saw the exact same woman. Clea became aware of his arrival and she was there to greet the Sorcerer Supreme.

She walked down the steps and smiled at him. The ruler of the Dark Dimension did not expect to see him that quickly. They spoke briefly about his plans. They were in regards to someone that she technically housed.

Strange needed her. He stared up at the woman and he tried not to think about their future. Her mind went to it right away.

"Welcome back."

He stared at her smile. Strange did not return the expression. He kept his focus on business and business alone.

"I need you to help me put an end to Nightmare. I've looked into the future. The conflicts I have with him are only successful with your involvement."

"Nawww .. Stephen. Nightmare is certainly repulsive and vile. But, he's a good ruler of the Dream Dimension. What's in it for me?"

She smiled at the Sorcerer Supreme. When she looked at him, she knew that she was looking directly at the love of her life. She embraced their future and she couldn't wait for it to begin.

He didn't want to play any games. He wanted Clea to just DO IT. At that point, Strange was very aware of her behavior. He saw the way she was able to manipulate him. The sorcerer knew exactly how she often got her way.

The sorcerer closed his eyes and he turned his face away from her. He hated the situation that he was in. He hated it, because he didn't feel like he had an upper hand.

"When you looked into the future, did you come across any information that alarmed you?"

She had to ask. His body language and behavior was very different from before. She watched his eyes slowly open. Dr. Strange turned back in her direction. He slowly said one word and it made her take another step in his direction.

"Yes."

That magical word made her clap her hands together. It brought her so much joy. He noticed the joy on her face. The woman got even closer. Strange was about to react, but her voice distracted his action.

"Fantastic. Let's get this started then."

She released her own hands and she gently touched his arms. Strange looked down at her hands and his mouth opened. She acted like she was about to kiss him.

Strange fully intended to set some clear boundaries between them. What happened in the future was not the reality of the present. He stared at the woman that was going to play a role in his life.

"I first saw you in a vision. A vision was given to me as a gift when I became the ruler of this dimension. When you finally arrived, my heart stopped."

"Good for you. I'm not here to talk to you about what happens in the future. I need you to help me kill Nightmare. That is all."

"Whatever you want. You want him dead? We will do it. Just tell me what you want me to do."

"First, I want you to let go of my arms.. Second, I want you to drop the idea of our marriage. It hasn't happened yet and at the rate you're going.. it never will."

Strange was serious and Clea could tell. She let go of his arms and she took a step back. His attitude made her sad for only a moment. She powered through it and formed a smile regardless.

"Third thing...I'm currently with someone. Technically, two people. But.. it's not official with either of them."

Strange stumbled through that confession because he wanted boundaries to be set. Clea raised one eyebrow and she listened to that nonsense. What Dr. Strange said made zero sense in her mind.

"I want you to leave them alone. I know how you get and I am focused on them. Not you.. understood? This is a temporary partnership. The future stays in the future because I can't handle you right now."

Clea blinked a few times. Her smile became a bit wider each time she blinked. She wanted to touch his arms and get their life started right there where they stood.

The woman refrained and slowly began to nod her head.

"Whatever you want Stephen. Let's focus on that vile pest."

She didn't mind Nightmare leaving her dimension. She heard rumors about what he did to Stephen. As far as she was concerned, Nightmare's days were numbered.

The trick was, Nightmare was technically unable to die. That's where some heavy power and alliances needed to be put into play. Strange eased up a little.

Clea seemed compliant. He liked that and the sorcerer began to spell out his entire plan.

* * *

Chapter End:

Thanks for reading! Another one for you soon. Thanks again.


	56. Thunderstruck

Chapter 56: No-One But You (The Vishanti Ascension): Thunderstruck

* * *

"This is such an exciting moment."

Thor was so happy. He stood directly beside his brother and his father. They were all on their way toward a challenging battle, and the God of Thunder was enjoying every moment of it.

They concluded their strategy meeting and the immediate individuals that planned the battle were within a ship.

That meant Thor, Odin, Loki, Wong, Steve, and Tony travelled together. Before they left Asgard, Richard Rider brought a fleet of troops from the Nova Corps. He told them that he intended to help them. Richard did not want the army, and Tony was free to do as he pleased.

The Asgardian army and the Nova Corps joined forces. They traveled away from Asgard and headed to Helheim. Or, "Hel". Tony realized that he was literally going to go toe-to-toe with something that was technically like the devil.

...how insane is that?

Odin filled him in. Tony was told exactly what he was up against. Nightmare and Mephisto were both technically concepts. Nightmare would exist as long as humanity slept and continued to dream.

While at the same time, Mephisto would always exist. He was the embodiment of evil, and humanity would always be subject to his reign.

The group asked one another the ultimate question...

How do you defeat something that does not die? Odin told the group that it could not be done. Their powers could only be dispersed. They could be purified, like Nightmare already experienced, or they could be cast back for a time.

The group could overpower Mephisto and take the army. With the help of the Vishanti trio, Odin was confident that they had the upper hand.

Tony was not afraid. He only didn't like the fact that the "trio" was short a member. But, he knew that he had to eliminate that army. Tony thought about the wizard prick for a moment. He rubbed his hands together and wondered where he was.

Tony heard Steve off in the distance. He stared at his main man and listened to him ask for some additional clarification on something. Tony glanced outside their ship. His eyes looked all around as they ventured on.

The ship left Asgard, and another party traveled in at the exact same time.

Dr. Strange and Clea made their way to the underground prison. They traveled together, but Strange barely spoke. He was more in thought and he didn't want their future relationship being brought up at all.

Clea remained on task. They formed a plan together, and they approached the final piece of the puzzle. Strange opened the cell that contained Baron Mordo. He heard the disgraced sorcerer as he stood up.

Clea watched as Strange immediately prepared a spell. He branded Mordo. A small green symbol appeared on his chest. Mordo glared and he looked down at the mark.

"I've established a new tracking system. It's for individuals that wander outside my jurisdiction. I need you. Let's go."

Strange wasn't in the mood to chat. He opened his hand and the shackles that were around Baron's wrists and legs were removed. Mordo looked down at his hands.

His eyes moved up toward Clea. He stared at her white hair and he got a bit lost in her appearance. She was very other-worldly. He knew that Dormammu's niece took her rightful place as the ruler of the Dark Dimension, but he didn't expect her to look that way.

Dormammu was enormous. He was hideous and wicked. The woman he looked at held a different appearance. Mordo was a bit mesmerized.

"Move it."

Strange wanted to yank Mordo out by the chains that he released. He heard his thoughts about Clea. Strange wasn't foolishly attached and devoted to her at that point. He let Mordo's thoughts slide and the three of them headed to the surface.

Mordo was told to walk ahead of them. He started to ask why he was needed.

"The devil and his pet intend to use the army that belonged to Thanos. They want to cross dimensions. You're not going to allow that Mordo. I know it's not your style."

Strange explained the situation. He was purposely vague. He heard Mordo inhale a sharp breath. The thought of an army that belonged to Thanos still being in existence startled the sorcerer.

Stephen Strange knew that it would affect him. Mordo had a very stubborn outlook on things that were right and wrong. For the Sorcerer Supreme, his reaction was exactly what he needed.

Once they reached the surface, Clea walked beside Stephen. She knew what his plan was and she tried to get a read on Strange's choice. He had a strong soul. She could see that. He also seemed to have a better sense of judgement.

Mordo's judgement had some actual balance. Clea thought that was a good thing. Mordo noticed that Dr. Strange and Clea continued to look at him. The two of them studied him, and the disgraced sorcerer became curious.

"Will I obtain my freedom in exchange for my assistance?"

Mordo looked directly at Strange. The sorcerer gave him his attention after a minute or two. The look on Clea's face actually made him respond. She didn't pity the man, she just wanted Strange to say something.

"Sure. Why not. Let's move."

The three of them headed off. An odd feeling sank through Mordo's chest. He asked for more details. He started to demand additional details as they journeyed. Strange only responded by saying one thing.

"No."

He did not intend to give Mordo any additional details. Instead, the Sorcerer Supreme created a portal. He transported his convoy to the realm of Hel. Once they reached the surface, Stephen Strange turned his focus to Baron Mordo.

He touched his forehead, and then the disgraced sorcerer became locked in place. Strange stared at someone that he once respected. He trusted Mordo, but those days were long gone.

Now, he simply needed him. Strange's powers had greatly surpassed Mordo's at that point. He did not consider him to be a threat.

Clea stood watch as Strange continued to manipulate his plan. He needed Mordo to be locked away until further notice. He placed him inside the mirror dimension, and then he started to study his surroundings.

He knew that his Vishanti teammates were far ahead of him. But, Strange was on his way. He was in search of one individual. His interest was in Nightmare alone and he was getting close.

Clea and Strange looked up as a ship from the Nova Force flew up above their heads. It flew quickly, and headed into the brighter part of the realm.

They chose to remain on the surface. They trekked around the tall rocks and moved at a slower pace. Strange had previously seen each and every step that he was about to take.

He knew what was going to happen, and he also knew that it was going to suck. Strange stopped walking and he looked over one of the large rocks. He peered over for a moment and then he glanced over at Clea.

It would only suck for a short while. Strange finally recognized that he had support. His newest form of support scared him to death, but he welcomed it.

Reluctantly, he looked over at the woman that was going to eventually become his wife. Strange experienced the oddest sensation. He inhaled and tried to ignore it.

"Are you ready?"

Clea's voice broke him out of his mindset. He looked at her and just took some much needed oxygen into his body. Strange concluded that he was not ready for her. No. Friggen. Way. He barely accomplished any form of basic communication between himself and the two people that he currently cared about.

When it came to his "relationships", Strange was a mess. He did have plans in mind, but his pace was very slow. He had a hard time with balance. He could see that. The last thing he needed was his future wife out and about, causing mischief. Strange shook his head no.

He was not ready. The sorcerer still needed a moment and he closed his eyes.

"I'm ready for Nightmare. But, I'm not ready for you."

"You've mentioned that. I heard you."

Clea stepped up to Strange. She wanted to hold him. Her desire to latch onto him and console all of his brooding was very obvious. The woman resisted and she just waited for him to pull his thoughts together.

Mordo watched the two of them from the mirror dimension. He was unable to move, but he could see them as they stood face to face.

He thought that their behavior was odd, and the disgraced sorcerer just watched.

Another ship flew up above them. It quickly headed in and they both knew the battle would start soon. That did not concern Strange. He had to mentally prepare himself and put an actual end to Nightmare.

His eyes were still closed and he felt two hands close over his arms. Clea gripped his arms like before. Strange didn't react at first. He slowly opened his eyes and he looked at her.

"It's going to be torture for me, but I will wait. I won't seduce you yet Stephen, I swear on my mother's grave."

She smiled and Strange gave a short laugh. The woman got even closer to the sorcerer. She dared his wrath and brought one of her hands to his face. Clea touched it lightly and she gave him a gentle kiss.

He did not reject it. Strange became still and his eyes closed again. In that moment, so many thoughts raced through his mind. Their kiss subsided and another ship moved in. The two of them actually heard the voice of Richard Rider. He was out in the open and conversing with someone from the Nova Force.

Strange looked over at the commander. He was pretty far from him, and the Nova Corps had no part in his plan. The sorcerer headed down the side of the giant rock. He was followed by Clea and Mordo was taken with them.

His energy was pulled toward Strange. He unwillingly followed his every move. They stopped several times. Strange was seeing everything for the millionth time. He watched and rewatched his battle with Nightmare many times. Strange witnessed multiple outcomes and the sorcerer actually saw his demise more than a few times.

At that point, he was ready. He looked down at a very familiar grouping of rocks. Some smaller rocks slipped and cracked against the path that he was on.

He looked back at Clea for just a moment. Stephen saw her smile and he headed down. Nightmare was down in the dark depths of the realm.

On the Asgardian ship, Steve Rogers had a question. He took notice of the smile on Thor's face. The God of Thunder looked truly happy.

"Am I witnessing Thor on a perfect day?" The soldier had to ask and he gave a small smile. Thor's laugh was very entertaining.

He had one of the biggest laughs that Steve had ever seen. He wanted to sketch Thor in that moment. His laughter and his arms were thrust around his brother and father. Thor could not wait to kill things.

"This is truly a perfect day Steven." Thor confessed and continued to hold that smile. Steve smiled back and then he looked to his right. The soldier slipped up with his thoughts.

Normally, he refrained from a certain nickname when he saw Tony Stark. But at that moment he turned his head and looked over at his little red corvette.

Tony looked deep in thought. He stared out at the realm and he hadn't said anything for quite a while. Steve stared at him and he began to think that his nickname for Tony was ..ok?

Steve wasn't sure. He didn't want to be possessive like that ever again. Tony did not belong to him, but the nickname always came up. The soldier just walked toward him and he stopped at his side.

Tony turned to his left and he looked at his main man. They both stared at one another for a time. For Tony, it was time for him to dance with the devil.

"Have you ever tried something called shawarma? I don't know what it is, but I want to try it.."

Tony was thinking about food. He was hungry and he had been meaning to try out the new food gig that was near the Brooklyn apartment. Every time he ventured back home, he gave it a thought.

Steve gave him a confused look and then he gently laughed. Tony Tony Tony. Steve didn't say a single word. He just pulled Tony in his direction and gave him what could have been their last kiss.

They always made sure that it was a good one. Steve pulled Tony a bit too far that time and they both started to struggle for some sort of balance. The kiss made Tony smile.

"We'll try shawarma after."

Tony made a plan and then he turned away from his sexy boo. It was go time and Tony stepped up to the view. His suit slowly assembled over his body and he made his exit.

Steve watched him leave the ship. Tony followed the lead of his energy scanner. Something other than Mephisto blipped up on his screen and he looked in that direction. Tony could see that the Wizard Supreme was close.

Strange was a bit behind him, but Tony could tell that he was on the surface of the realm. The program he had from his older self picked up on an additional energy that travelled with Strange.

Tony studied it for a moment and then he heard a low exhale. He knew exactly where Mephisto was. Tony just didn't feel like acknowledging him at that time.

He continued to scan his surroundings. He located HIS army and he brought his focus back to the direction of something big. Mephisto was in a larger form. He was breathing normally. But for Tony, it sounded like a giant growling.

The devil did not frighten him. He had encountered the devil before, in many ways. Tony gave Mephisto his full focus. He could see him as he scanned ahead, but he was not visible for everyone else.

Tony studied his opponent, and Mephisto studied right back. He was in the presence of someone that managed to kill Thanos after all, so Mephisto studied the small person in front of him.

"I want my army. You have my toys, and I don't like to share."

Tony spoke to Mephisto directly. He heard a loud exhale again. The devil's form began to take shape in front of Tony. Vibrant reds and the color of flames came into view. Tony stared at the giant mask that was worn by the beast. It looked like one of those demon ogres from Japanese folklore.

Mephisto was slender, but every inch of him was muscular. Tony had never seen anything like it in his life. He gasped as that demon ...thing stood up at it's full height. It towered over Tony, and all he could do was stare.

It looked like Mephisto could squish Tony like a bug. Steve didn't like what he was seeing. The soldier stared off at that creature and he put both of his hands on the glass. Holy Moly. Steve couldn't stand there any longer. He looked at his comrades and formed his own suit over his skin.

Steve began to feel a pull to his chest. A strong pull made him step to his right and he gasped. He felt Agamotto's energy and he was being pulled in a certain direction.

Steve immediately knew that Stephen Strange was near. The sorcerer was very close and he was pulling him in. He glanced at Tony.

Tony looked so small in front of giant beast. But, Steve's attention was pulled in the other direction. Everything in his body began to tell him that he needed to go to Strange.

"Change in plan. Back up Tony for me when he's ready. I'll be back."

The soldier addressed the group and left the ship. Thor and the others were beyond ready. They watched the soldier leave and then they looked back at their enemy.

* * *

Chapter End:

Thanks for reading! Just a few more for u. Stay tuned.


	57. Shoot To Thrill

Chapter 57: No-One But You (The Vishanti Ascension): Shoot To Thrill

* * *

Three hours before the encounter with Mephisto began, Tony and Steve were in a completely different location. They formed a strategy with Odin and the rest of the crew.

That led to certain decisions being made. It also led Tony Stark and Steve Rogers out on a quick journey back to Earth. They decided to bring in an additional member. It was someone that frequently helped their older selves. In their dimension, that particular individual worked for Tony. He was also someone that they never utilized unless the situation absolutely called for it.

Tony and Steve headed to Stark Industries. They entered the workspace of Bruce Banner. They asked him to temporarily join the fold and at that moment they were listening to his response.

Tony watched his hands. Bruce seemed a little nervous. Or... anxious? At the moment, he was unable to tell. Tony was tempted to poke him with something. He refrained and simply listened.

"I.. I don't know Tony. Last time it involved civilians. Maybe? I'm not sure at this point."

"AY. What's with all the maybe stuff?"

Tony immediately burst his thought out of his mouth. He was hearing that word "maybe" too often. It bothered him, and it really really needed to go. First, he heard the wizard prick tell him that. Then, his damn daughter gave him nothing concrete.

Tony's outburst startled Bruce. He held a very shocked expression. Steve just raised his eyebrow. The soldier had a thought on that. Steve decided against it and he just smiled at Bruce. He understood that Bruce Banner was still getting used to actually being that giant green rage monster. His timeline was very different.

Banner still had a scientific connection to Tony, and they were good friends. Steve was also still someone that Bruce deeply respected. He brought Bruce into the Avenger circle long before he was even the Incredible Hulk

The soldier boy finally chimed in.

"We wouldn't ever ask you if it involved any civilians Dr. Banner. I know how you feel about that."

"Yeah, it will just be you and the devil itself."

Tony was all grins. He was no dummy. Something like Mephisto was a complicated battle. Tony knew that he could involve Hoggoth and ultimately disperse the beast. But, that idea wasn't exactly satisfying.

Tony didn't feel invincible in any way, he just didn't have time for demon losers. The same attitude he had toward Thanos was reflected in his attitude toward Mephisto.

He simply wanted him to get his ass kicked. Tony wanted to focus on the army itself and the other side of the battle. Nightmare. Something in his bones told him that the real battle was hidden in the dark.

Tony waited for Bruce to figure out what he wanted to do. The human form of the Hulk had a lot on his conscience. Tony could see it so he watered down his behavior and comments. For now. He listened in as Bruce thought it over.

"It all sounds.. horrible. But, I will help you. Count me in."

Bruce smiled at his two recruiters. They smiled back at him and they took Bruce along for the ride. On their way back to Asgard, Tony filled Bruce in on the plan and Steve thought about the whole "maybe" thing.

He knew what it referred to, and he felt like commenting. The soldier waited. Bruce was housed in some Stark tech, and everyone got ready for departure. Steve remained beside Tony.

The correct time to comment on something personal arrived. Steve seized that moment and he leaned close to Tony.

"You know Tony... I'd never say maybe."

Steve leaned back on both of his feet. Tony was pretty deep in thought. He was calculating and thinking all of his delegation through. He heard Steve's comment and the thoughts in his head vanished completely. New thoughts poured in and he took in a sharp breath.

Tony's eyes became wide. He stared at some random... thing and then he swallowed. His butchered up heart warmed up beneath his metal ribs. Tony could feel the heat reach his face and he slowly turned his head.

Part of the crew began to head in their direction. Tony could hear them but, he stared at Steve. The soldier looked right at him. Steve held a gentle smile. Tony had to bite his lip. He wasn't a hundred percent sure why Steve made that comment.

Tony tried to cheat and read his mind, but Steve's adorable face distracted him. He really was a handsome person. Tony continued to stare. After a moment, he smiled and brought his hand up to that crisp, clean shirt. Tony gently gripped it and he finally spoke up.

"I know."

He kissed the soldier boy on the cheek. It was officially go time. Not the sexy kind that Tony preferred. No, it was time to get the show on the road. He felt Steve's warm face against his lips, and then he pulled away.

Tony turned his focus outside the ship. He became lost in thought again and Steve gently smiled. Actually, he felt a little bashful about his confession.

Steve was processing that "douchebag wizard" as well. He was very accepting. But, the constant back and forth between Tony and Stephen created this back and forth within Steve. He pondered it and then he turned his attention to Thor. The soldier started to notice how happy he looked.

Now, follow along for a minute. This is important. Baby Tony had come to the realization that his older self was in a dimension labeled 616.

That 616 dimension had a fully functioning "Avenger" squad of awesome. But, the Steve and Tony that existed there were no longer present.

Baby Tony was technically given his own dimension. He found out that his was labeled 702. Dimension 702 was a meddled up mess and all the blame was on Tony. He still didn't give a single shit about it. Why do you need to know that?

You need to know it because something magical was about to happen. Fast forward to the moment Tony stared directly at Mephisto. He was still engaged in a staring contest with his opponent. Mephisto actually growled at him and Tony growled back. Some additional words were exchanged but Mephisto's attention was beginning to head in Nightmare's direction.

He could sense a trap. Mephisto knew that he had enemies on all sides. What he didn't know was amazing.

"Jarvis?"

Tony waited for the sound of his sassy butler to emerge. They were moments away from springing the trap. For some strange reason, his focus was pulled to the creepy sharp rocks. Tony intended to head that way as soon as the time was right.

"Sir, I am ready and waiting."

"Perfect. Release the Kraken."

Tony smiled beneath his armor. Jarvis behaved like a good program and he released the part of the ship that contained Banner. A container was shot out of the ship and it landed below Tony.

He looked down at the care package. The lid opened and something that was very mean and green emerged. Mephisto had never encountered the Incredible Hulk before. In dimension 702, the Hulk was a well kept secret. The devil had no idea what was just launched in his direction.

Mephisto was attacked immediately. A vicious beast ripped it's way out of that container and it hurled itself at the red creature in it's path.

Tony's grin increased. He watched Mephisto attempt a counter attack. He could barely move. The Hulk was officially ON HIS SHIT. He pounded his giant fists down on that poser Lucifer countless times.

When Mephisto tried to dodge, he was pulled back and the smashing continued. Hoo hooo Tony laughed loudly. He loved watching it. It looked like he was going to get ripped to pieces.

What a loser.

Tony turned his focus back to the ship. It was time for Thor and his people to move in and attack the army.

"Wong? Send them in. Richard? Get your flashy Nova heels on and start dancing."

Tony sent everyone in. That meant Wong formed a portal and took Odin, Thor, and Loki over to the army. Richard Rider was already on the move. He waited for the go and Tony's choice of words made him laugh.

The Nova Corps launched their assault. They focused on what remained of the Black Order. Rider immediately attacked the one called "The Other". While all of that was going down, Tony took a moment to witness the chaos that he orchestrated.

Mephisto was still getting pummeled. It made Tony laugh within his suit. As he laughed, a pull to his body made him turn his head. Hoggoth was telling him to do something. Tony scanned around with his tech and he saw his main man headed in the direction that he was drawn to.

"Is your teardrop baby in danger?"

Tony spoke out loud and he felt a warmth rise within his suit. Hoggoth was present. Tony could feel him in his bones. His hands held the most heat. Tony moved his fingers and then he burst off toward the rocks.

The space around him became darker. He got closer to the rocks and he decided to look around.

Strange knew that Steve and Tony were on their way. He had seen it all around a thousand times. The sorcerer reached his opponent. Nightmare was down in the deep, and his focus was on a green orb. Strange looked at it for only a moment.

He knew that Nightmare had formed some sort of loophole, and the orb was a mechanism he intended to use to actually harm people in the physical realm. His powers were technically limited. He could only affect humans while they slept.

All of that was irrelevant. Strange was there to kill him. Clea was slightly behind him, and she peered over at the vile creature that was housed in her dimension.

Nightmare looked at Stephen Strange and an anger immediately boiled up within him. His hatred toward the Sorcerer Supreme bubbled beneath his flesh. Like an acid, it burned about and the color of his skin began to change.

It changed in patches. Parts of his skin turned yellow. Then it blended into a neon green. Then, it went back to a pale white. Strange watched as Nightmare's focus turned to him. He ditched the orb and stood on two feet.

Strange had nothing to say to him. Their grudge was deep and he wanted him dead. Clea looked to her left. She noticed one of Stephen's friends immediately. Steve was on his way.

Nightmare began to alter his shape. His face stretched out and his hands began to curl. He gave himself some sharp teeth. Nightmare wanted to shred that sorcerer and eat his flesh. He started to look like one of those Komodo dragons. Stephen didn't care about that. He flew forward and started the fight.

As the sorcerer clashed his energy against Nightmare's, Steve arrived on the ground floor. He watched the start of the match. Clea approached him immediately. She had things to say to Oshtur's host.

"You must be Steve?"

Clea floated toward him and Steve blinked. He stared at that cosmic looking lady and he began to nod his head. She smiled at him and pointed at the match.

"My name is Clea. Strange has been expecting you. When the time is right, he will be casting energy into you. I will draw it out, and put it into someone else. Got it?"

That was the only amount of time she had to prepare Steve for what was to come. He gave her a very bewildered look. The soldier took half a second and he gave her a nod.

The amount of energy they were going to pull from Nightmare needed to be filtered. Strange would invoke the spell to pull it out. It would pass through him, become stored and purified within Steve, then Clea would put it into Baron Mordo.

That was the plan, and they didn't have much time. Clea looked to her left again. She saw the other ally of Strange as he headed in their direction. Hoggoth's host was on his way. Clea smiled again, and she quickly motioned for Steve to follow.

They both flew toward the fight. It had turned into a nasty one, because both members involved absolutely hated one another.

Strange shoved Nightmare back with his strength. His horse, called Dreamstalker, tried to rush the sorcerer. Strange shut that shit down immediately. He cast his energy toward it and pinned it against one of the rocks. The horse was loud and frantically tried to free itself from the magical bind it was in.

The time he took to accomplish that spell gave Nightmare a chance to strike him. Strange needed to lure him in close, so he welcomed his attack.

Steve gasped as they got closer. Nightmare had a strong grip on Stephen Strange. His clawed hands were clamped around his shoulder and neck. Nightmare's giant mouth opened and he sank those sharp teeth in deep. He had his jaws locked up tight.

Steve could see that Nightmare had one of Strange's arms and part of his torso in his mouth, and he ripped his head around in different directions. Tony fired an attack from where he was.

That friggen BEAST was ripping into Strange with his teeth. Tony wouldn't allow it and he fired off a shot. His attack was deflected. The woman that was with Strange forced Tony's blast to head in a different direction.

She told Tony not to intervene, and they all heard a loud scream out of Stephen. Nightmare tightened his jaws and they all heard something snap. The bone in his arm was officially broken, and they kinda freaked out.

Clea did not. She remained calm and watched Strange use his other hand. He clenched his fist and placed it right under Nightmare's throat. That fancy Nano-Tech appeared with his thought, and the Ebony Blade emerged.

It sliced right through the head of that Komodo dragon, and Strange used the blade to start his spell. Tony reached the same level as Steve. His eyes were wide as he watched the scene. Nightmare became enraged and he tried to flip around and get the blade out of his skull.

His movements hurt Strange. The sorcerer was in a great deal of pain. He clenched his teeth and tried to ignore it. He cast his spell and all of the energy with Nightmare began to seep into the blade.

It travelled through the blade and into Stephen's body. All of that toxic, evil energy began to flow into him. It hit him like a cancer. Stephen felt ill and the pain greatly increased. He sucked the life out of Nightmare like a leech.

"Touch his shoulder Steve."

Clea pointed at Strange. She needed to soldier to move it. Steve was already way ahead of her. With Oshtur's guidance, the solution became clear. He placed his hand on Stephen's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Steve took all of that negative shit that came from the beast. He absorbed it from Stephen and he started to notice the affect it had on his body. Steve noticed that parts of Stephen's hair began to turn grey.

He drew the energy out, and Clea began her spell. The life within Nightmare was stolen and there was nothing he could do. The creature started to feel weak. His energy sank. He slipped his grip on the sorcerer, and he felt like he was dying.

Clea shot that energy down a clear path. She sent it all to it's new host. It was purified by Steve because Baron Mordo would not have survived the intake. The mirror dimension was broken away and the new lord of the Dream Dimension was created.

Mordo received that responsibility by force, and it was not going to be corrected. The disgraced sorcerer stared down at his hands. He was very confused, and very shocked. Clea approached him.

He technically worked for her, and she wanted him to know it.

Tony couldn't watch any longer. He decided to intervene. Actually, Hoggoth encouraged his attack. He flew toward that wizard prick and brought his hands up toward that Komodo beast.

Tony sent his own energy out with those fiery fists from Hoggoth. The power that exuded the suit caused Nightmare to melt. He boiled that slippery fucker like he was chicken soup. Strange watched Nightmare's flesh dissolve.

It slipped from his bones and dropped down to his feet. The sorcerer could also feel his own blood. It trailed down his arm, his leg, and down his back. He felt fatigued for a moment and he almost missed a step.

A strong hand remained on his shoulder. Steve Rogers held him up. He felt a second hand. It gripped his other shoulder and the sorcerer closed his eyes.

"One more thing, guys..."

Strange spoke quietly. He had one more thing to do. His eyes remained closed and he began to glow. Tony stepped closer to him. He grabbed his good arm and held him up as well.

Strange looked like he was about to fall to the ground. His companions wouldn't allow that. They held him up, and the light from the glow started to hurt their eyes.

Strange used as much of Agamotto's strength that he was currently able to use. He was given the proper amount, and every single one of their opponents began to glow.

That meant every Chitauri, Saakaran, or member of the Black Order held the same glow. He pulled additional strength from Tony and Steve. He drew out everything that he needed and Strange took in a short breath.

Thor stopped his assault on a Chitauri gorilla. It began to glow and it floated upward like a balloon. Thor scratched his head and he followed the direction it headed. Thor was confused. He looked off in the distance and he saw that the entire army was floating as well.

He thought it was odd, and he looked at his father.

Stephen took in another breath. He cleared his mind and then he opened his eyes. He cast out the killing blow and it caused every single enemy in the area to burst into pieces.

They all just, exploded. Thor became covered with Chitauri blood and guts. Actually, the whole area had a nice blanket of blood and guts. Only the individuals around Strange knew what happened, but they had their hands full.

Tony and Steve held the Sorcerer Supreme in their arms. He passed out and they brought him down to the ground. His arm was broken and he was bleeding out.

Strange could hear them. He slipped in and out of consciousness several times. He knew that he was teleported somewhere. He heard so much noise.

Voices. Noise. More voices. More noise. Before he could really comprehend anything else, the sorcerer fell asleep for the first time in years.

* * *

Chapter End:

Thanks for reading! A few more soon, then that is a wrap on this sequel.


	58. Dancing In The Dark

Chapter 58: No-One But You (The Vishanti Ascension): Dancing In The Dark

* * *

Mephisto was still being trampled. The Incredible Hulk used him like a trampoline. He viciously jumped on the red devil over and over and over. His assault would not cease.

It was up to Thor and the others to handle the rest of the battle. They took it upon themselves to engage with the green beast. They needed to get him back into the container. And it was a challenge that Thor actually looked forward to.

While the Asgardians and company had a hay day doing that, Tony and Steve took Strange to the place where they figured he could receive the best help. They took him directly to his semi-sorta ... girlfriend-person? Steve had no idea. He did decide however, that Christine Palmer would be a big help.

Wong journeyed with them, and he continued to friggen stare and glare at the woman that helped Strange. They were all in some hospital lobby. It was really bizarre. I mean, they were just in some other dimension tearing shit up. Now, Tony looked over at a vending machine.

His mind picked up a thought or two. Hmmmmm.. Tony got up and he bought himself a snack. When the issue with the Hulk concluded, Thor joined the group. He explained to the group that he needed to "rinse" himself. For some reason, Tony found that to be very funny. He laughed about it for a good while.

He bought his main man some of those grandma cookies and he sat down beside him. He listened to Steve explain things to Thor. He told him exactly what Stephen accomplished.

Tony couldn't believe it. Strange actually drained the life from Nightmare, and obliterated an entire army. Tony listened to a few people as they pondered the damage that it did to his body.

Thor was amazed. He said that he couldn't wait to see Stephen. He wanted to congratulate him on his accomplishments. Tony turned his focus to the only woman in the room. Well, there was one old lady and a caretaker in the room as well.

They didn't count. Tony focused on the one that wore all the pretty purple.

"Sooooo... who are you?"

He had to ask. Tony waited patiently as Clea looked up from her thought. She smiled at Tony. Wong gave a sigh and he crossed his arms. He was upset because he was given a ton of information about Stephen Strange before the Ancient One decided to sacrifice herself.

Her soul was handed over to Agamotto, so she gave Wong some necessary information. His future marriage to the ruler of the Dark Dimension was included in that info package. He knew exactly who Clea was, how she behaved, and how much trouble she could be.

"My name is Clea."

That's all she decided to say. The woman remained in her position beside the vending machine. Steve looked up from his bag of cookies and he studied her. She seemed very comfortable around Stephen.

She executed plans that they obviously formed together, and she was very concerned about his welfare. Steve started to form a hunch or two and he put a small cookie in his mouth.

"We know your name is Clea. But, we want to know who you are."

Steve decided to ask. Tony just sat beside him and he listened to those juicy thoughts. Thor actually recognized her. He blinked several times and then he started to center his attention on the food that came out of the glass box.

"Dormammu is my uncle. He basically lost his reign because of Stephen. I am also the rightful ruler of the Dark Dimension. He needed my assistance to pass Nightmare's responsibilities to Baron Mordo. That is all you need to know about me."

She held her tongue after that and decided to behave. Wong was actually surprised. He was very informed about their future relationship. He knew that SHE was an absolute pest when it came to Stephen.

They grew to really love one another, but she constantly challenged and distracted the Sorcerer Supreme. Wong was not looking forward to their marriage. He noticed the expression on her face. She looked calm at first.

Time went on, and the question lingered. Clea thought about Strange's potential reaction. He was such a fiesty person. SO, she decided to change her mind.

"Oh wait. I'm also Stephen's wife."

The woman held a giant smile. She was bored and felt devious. She also knew that Strange would simply have to get over it at some point. In Clea's mind, her promise was void. Her mother was actually still alive. There was no grave for her to swear upon. Sorry, not sorry.

Steve Rogers officially choked on a hospital cookie. He abruptly tried to say something. The shock of her comment caused him to somehow inhale, yet exhale at the same time.

The cookie got caught in the middle. He hacked up all those crumbs and tried to get them out of his throat. Tony's reaction was very loud. He freaked out about Stephen Strange having a wife. Yeah...

But, he mainly freaked out because Steve was dying. Thor and Tony tried to save his life. Clea was all grins. She crossed her arms and looked over at Wong.

That person just glared at her. Clea couldn't be bothered. She started to mess with her hair to pass the time. She wanted an update on Stephen...

The sorcerer was still in a terrible condition. So, Clea had a very long wait ahead of her. Plus, he was under the care of Christine Palmer. She didn't allow anyone in, and she didn't update a single person. Christine knew the way Stephen was, so she kept his condition under wraps.

Tony secretly rejoiced when Christine came into the waiting room. She told everyone that he was going to be there for several days. Clea asked if she could see him.

Christine kindly told her, NO. It was quite a beautiful sight for Tony to witness. It was beautiful because Christine had no idea who Clea was, and it did not matter. The woman remained professional, cordial, and told them all to take a hike.

She even told them the visiting hours. Everyone dispersed. They went their separate ways and Christine remained with Stephen. She warmed up her dinner, grabbed a patient file, and she sat by his side as he recovered.

-/-

Steve and Tony friggen went... HOME. They went home home home. They locked the door and turned off anything that received some sort of signal. They absolutely did not want to get roped into any sort of mess for AT LEAST an hour. Could they seriously get an hour?

Steve sighed at the door and he stared at the lock for a moment. He felt like he hadn't been home in centuries. That was dramatic of course. The two lovebirds put their keys in the bowl and then they listened to the sounds around the apartment.

He could hear Whitney talking. She was in Byron's room and it was pretty late in the evening. Steve headed in their direction. Tony slowly followed. He thought that it was a bit too quiet in the apartment. Tony had to look around as he followed the leader. So many nostalgic feelings rushed him when he was home.

The brunette bit his lip and he thought about some...stuff. He watched Steve knock on the bedroom door and he smiled when it was opened. His smile changed immediately. Byron was very upset. He had been crying and Steve headed toward him immediately. He asked him what was wrong. Byron burst into baby kid crocodile tears. He said that he wanted to speak to his father earlier, but he wasn't there.

Tony's heart started to ache as he watched the munchkin cry his little heart out. He told his father that he was breaking things. He broke the chair in the living room. He broke his dresser drawer. Then, Byron cried even louder when he explained that he broke three toys.

Steve wiped those tears away, and it was the most adorable thing that Tony had ever seen. Whitney and Steve knew that Byron had some of that super-serum passed down to him. They didn't know when it would begin to affect him, but obviously something was going on.

Steve held onto his son. He cried and cried against Steve and the soldier quickly glanced over at Tony. Oh boy. He really really really needed to remain at home. Steve thought of that, and Tony listened.

He heard his thought, and Tony slowly backed out of the bedroom. A bitter-sweet feeling swam around Tony's chest for a moment. He headed into the kitchen, stole some food, and then he headed down to his lab.

-/-

It took Stephen Strange three days to wake up. The sorcerer opened his eyes slowly and he listened to some very familiar sounds. Strange blinked several times and put together where he was.

His eyes centered on his feet. A thin, white blanket covered his toes, but he was too cold and he wanted to get up. He heard someone beside him. Some person gently cleared her throat and Strange's face tightened up.

He knew exactly who it was, and he moved his mouth in odd ways.

Christ.

Christine stood up from her chair and she walked toward the window. She slowly opened the curtains. No. No no no no no Strange closed his eyes and he scowled at the sun. He wanted the bright and chipper sunshine to go away.

He opened his eyes for a moment and he saw such a pretty little smile. He recognized that smile, and he knew that it wasn't genuine. Christine was in a mood.

"Good morning Dr. Stephen Strange. Do you have any idea what you are doing to your body?"

She really really wanted to talk to him about all the wounds that she had to patch up. He snored away three days of her life. He continuously had pesky visitors and she had to politely tell them to LEAVE. She had to tell one woman to leave a few times. She started to wonder who she was...

It made her notice some things...

Christine was having a hell of a time keeping her temper in check. Strange stared at the sheet for a moment as Christine sat back down beside him. He didn't really know what to explain.

"I.. well, I technically didn't do anything to my body. Something that existed in a splintered section of the Dark Dimension did all of this."

Strange pointed his good hand at his chest and he looked at Christine's expression. She was clearly not amused. The woman rolled her eyes because all of that, "Dark Dimension" garbage didn't interest her. She sat up a little straighter and she leaned in his direction.

"You were chewed on like a dog bone. You were filled with some sort of poison that I've never even heard of, and you had multiple displaced fractures in your arm. I had to realign the bone Stephen. What, are you doing?"

She was so angry. She absolutely hated seeing Stephen get hurt. Over and over he'd show up in some sort of danger. It was insane. Christine preferred the visit she received before, when he just showed up to talk. Her anger subsided for a moment and she looked over at his hands. Stephen was still heavily medicated. He felt a bit loopy and he wanted to rest more. But, Christine asked him a question and he sighed.

"Did you undress me?"

That was his response. He looked down at his chest and he brought the blanket up. She rolled her eyes again. OF COURSE she undressed him. He was covered in those weird dojo...rags. They were very thick, extremely heavy, and soaked with blood.

"You didn't have to sedate me, to undress me. You can.. you could have just undressed me, without it."

His head continued to swoop around. Strange was in a very euphoric and pain-free bliss. He had no filter within him at that moment, and he was lost in thought about being undressed. He messed around with his blanket and he started to look around for his cloak.

He wondered where his faithful companion went. Christine watched him and she started to smile. Strange was so out of it and his behavior changed her mood. He spoke like he was intoxicated. She loved it, but she pretended like she didn't.

The sorcerer focused back on Christine again. His eyes slipped closed for a moment and he tried to hold them open. He smiled at her.

"You've undressed me many times. No need."

"OK, Stephen. I think you need some more rest."

"I called you."

"Yes, you did. I returned your phone call and you hung up on me. Go back to sleep."

She tried to fix his stupid blanket. She wanted him to just shut up and go back to sleep. He made her nervous and it seemed like he was trying to discuss...things. Christine didn't want to discuss anything with him. He was completely out of his mind and he needed to rest.

"I don't want you going home to some person. I'm still a person. A sorcerer person."

He really needed to make that point clear. Strange sounded like a total idiot as he spoke. But, he meant what he said. He didn't like Christine being with some other person. He wanted to be with her. That's why he called. He told himself that thought in his head, and he began to nod.

Christine grabbed a different patient file and she made her plan of escape. The room got way too hot for her and she needed to VACATE. Strange noticed her stand up. She moved around and he watched her until he felt a little dizzy. He closed his eyes and tried to talk his way out of the dizzy sensation that he felt in his brain.

"I want to try. With you, Christine? Did you leave? I would like to set a timer. The timer will go off and then.. I will go home. I'll go to your home, my home, whichever home. But, I want to try."

He heard her sit back down in her seat. She stared at Stephen Strange. She understood that she was looking at a completely different person from the one she knew before. He was about to fall asleep.

Christine smiled again and she quietly gave him her answer.

* * *

Chapter End:

Thanks again for reading. Short but sweet. The conclusion is coming up so, stay tuned.


	59. Hello Hurricane (Part 1)

Chapter 59: No-One But You (The Vishanti Ascension): Hello Hurricane (Part One)

* * *

"For me, it is a tremendous honor to host an event that celebrates such an iconic individual. Steve Rogers, your courage and service will forever be celebrated."

The soldier heard what was said over the microphone, and he gave a very awkward smile. He was being celebrated for his service. Steve thought that the timing of the event was bizarre.

When he was told about the event, he assumed that it had to do with someone's re-election. Steve, Whitney, Byron, Sarah, Sam, Bucky, and Natasha were all seated at a table.

They were actually at the White House. The person who did all the talking was the President of the United States. Steve didn't exactly approve of him. His policies and his personality were off kilter. Steve sometimes refrained from any political comment because that shiny "Captain America" title of his still managed to hold a tremendous ton of weight.

His family all joined the crowd and clapped for him. They were proud, and Byron was fascinated with all of the people around them. Steve cleared his throat and they all listened to the president continue his..

..

... event.

"Your devotion to your country, and outstanding service will always be a part of American history. We thank you, and this tribute is for you."

The man gave the room a gigantic grin. A spectacle arrived behind the current ruler of the US of A. What Steve saw immediately horrified him. A very familiar song began to play, and his heart dropped down to his feet.

The President actually re-created his "Star Spangled Man" theatrical piece. Steve's jaw fell open and his face flamed up.

Every inch of space was covered in red, white, and blue. That propaganda song played loudly and the dancing girls appeared. His family knew that the song choice actually wasn't a tribute to him at all.

The "service" he did to sell war bonds wasn't something that he wanted to do. Steve felt like a fool on that stage. He did not want to go down that part of memory lane, and he was actually very insulted. His demeanor began to sink. He looked over at his son. Byron hopped about in his seat.

The song was so catchy. It made his son jump up and up, his arms were raised and he was in awe. What he saw surprised him, and Steve wanted to put his hands over his eyes.

Steve seriously saw an eagle on stage. He blankly stared at it and then he felt a buzz go off in his pocket. His phone vibrated and Steve inhaled quickly.

The song that reminded him of a time when he sold his soul got louder, and Steve's focus on it diminished.

He looked over at his family and he CRINGED. Save me? Please.. Steve quickly checked his phone. He read a message that entertained him.

It said:

_Do you think he is really saving the rainforest? Or, is he just being annoying.._

Steve's smile remained on his face. That patriotic MESS still chirped on in front of him, but Steve was distracted with the message. Whitney actually took notice.

She noticed his smile more than anything. My my my what a smile. The woman leaned over toward Steve.

"Is that Tony?"

Steve looked up from his phone and he put it away. He had engaged in a pretty random text thread with Stephen Strange. They actually began to text one another all the time.

Steve had not seen the sorcerer since he took him to the hospital. Wong updated him after the big battle, and Tony remained at the apartment for only a few days.

Eventually, Tony left.

Steve hadn't seen his little corvette for months. He thought about him all the time, but he decided to just let him do his thing. Tony told him that Byron needed to be his focus. Then, just like that ...he was gone.

Steve looked over at Whitney. He concealed his phone and gave her a confused look.

"No. It... it isn't Tony. It's.."

Steve felt odd about answering. He missed Tony. When she brought him up that smile disappeared. His wife had a very playful look on her face. Steve didn't get it, but he shrugged and confessed.

"That was Dr. Strange. He sends me sarcastic comments.. sometimes."

"Oh does he? How sweet."

Whitney smiled and she looked back at the interesting show. She was forever from Italy. She understood the need for cultural pride. But, what she saw was... a bit much.

She thought that Steve received a text from Tony. The look on Steve's face made her think that it was him. She raised an eyebrow only for a moment and then she looked over at her son. He loved the show. Everyone else wanted to puke.

Steve sat through the rest of the tribute. He gave a few nods, a few smiles, shook a bunch of hands, then he BOOKED IT HOME AS FAST AS HE POSSIBLY COULDDDDDD.

That entire event made his head spin. It felt like a carnival ride that spun and spun, and wouldn't cease. The proper descriptive word was, horrified. That's exactly how the soldier felt.

The evening came to a close. He had dinner with his family and got Byron ready for bed. When the proper time arrived, Steve finally took a moment to re-read the text message.

He had no idea where Stephen Strange was at the moment. But, he knew it would be ok to text him back at that hour.

Steve wrote:

_I'm not sure. Maybe we should surprise him?_

He sent the message and returned his phone to his pocket. He didn't think Strange would respond that quickly so... he turned his focus back to his apartment. He wasn't very good at texting, but he was getting better at it.

Steve felt like he entered another planet when he sent someone a text message. That was because it took him an eternity to compose one, and it took his presence away from where he was.

He felt a buzz in his pocket. His heart kicked up a notch or two. First of all, it startled him. Second, he was eager to read the response. He opened his messages and read what Strange had to say.

Steve read the text. It said:

_Sure. But, I'm doing things a little differently now. If we travel to Costa Rica we have to do it like normal people._

Steve scratched his head. What he read puzzled him only for a moment. He looked up from his phone and thought about a message to text back. Uhh.. what he had to say was too wordy.

Steve decided to call him instead. The two of them verbally discussed what that actually meant. They contacted Pepper Potts and asked her about Tony.

If they asked Tony about Tony, the surprise was butchered. She informed them that he was still in Costa Rica. His project was at a slow point so he spent most of his time doing his DJ gig.

Pepper had to describe what a"DJ gig" actually was to Steve. He had a vague idea... but he wasn't a hundred percent sure. They pinned his activities and general location down and then a clear plan was formed.

Stephen Strange, Christine Palmer, Whitney Nefaria, and Byron Rogers all stood with Steve at the airport. Strange wanted the whole experience of something called a vacation. He wanted the whole ordeal.

Stephen wanted the packed luggage, the stressful taxi rides, the over-packed flights, and just some normal and general chaos. It was something that he ignored and did without before the destruction of his hands. Now, things like that meant something entirely different.

It slowed him down, and it made him feel human.

Steven R. and Stephen S. stuck to one another like glue. They navigated the airport and filled one another in on what had happened after the big war. For Stephen, it was simple.

He went to Agamotto's realm and healed his wounds. Then, he turned his focus of being the Sorcerer Supreme completely off, and he semi-sorta moved Christine into his place. Steve's adventures had to do with an adorable eight-year-old.

He spent his time doing birthday and school stuff. Byron was his whole world so.. that was his main focus.

"Before we go any further, I have to do something." Strange stopped his movement and he turned in Steve's direction. The father stopped beside him and he looked down at Byron.

He had a very cute little suitcase. It had a crocodile on it and it said, Let's Go Bro. Strange noticed it immediately. For some reason... he really liked it. Anyway, he remembered his thought.

"Steve, I'm going to conceal our energy. Tony will know if we are around if I don't."

They couldn't have that. Strange readied a quick spell. He made three motions with his hands and then bam. It was done.

"Ready?"

The sorcerer was ready. He looked around and he felt a very tiny hand tug on his pant leg. Strange looked down at his grey slacks, and he saw a tiny person. Byron looked up at him and he held an inquisitive look.

"Umm .. excuse me? Where is your cape?"

Byron really liked the magical cape. He drew pictures of it all the time and he wanted to see it again. Strange continued to stare at the tiny man that held onto his pant leg. Stephen looked up at the adults for a second.

He focused back on the child and gave him a small smile.

"Right now, it's hiding. It might show up later."

He didn't want to have anything mystical around him for quite sometime. But, to brighten up the day of a cute kid? Uhh.. sure. Strange continued to stare at the miniature form of Steve Rogers for a bit longer. He saw that face as it sparked into a big smile.

Daww.. At that point, Strange had developed a bit of a soft spot for Byron. He watched him take his mother's hand and they all headed toward their flight. Steve and Stephen resumed their conversation from before, and Christine huddled close to Whitney.

It took over seven hours of their lives to reach Costa Rica. Strange regretted his decision not to just teleport to the location after about... twenty minutes. The flight was brutal.

Steve enjoyed himself (like always) and the rest of the group actually looked more relaxed than they did when they boarded the plane. Dr. Strange didn't understand it.

None of that mattered of course. They reached their luggage and they were greeted by the one and only Pepper Potts.

Her hair was shorter than normal. She chopped it off just above her shoulders. It also looked strategically curled yet messy. She told them that Stark Industries has all of their accommodations covered, but Tony had nothing to do with it.

He had no idea they were there, and they liked it that way.

"He's actually pretty far from here. I'll make sure you join up with him soon. Let's get you guys settled before anything else."

Pepper Smiled at everyone, and they were on their way to some tropical Stark lodgings.

* * *

Chapter End:

Thanks so much for reading! The next one will be the last one, then I will bid you adieu.


	60. Hello Hurricane (Part 2)

Chapter 60: No-One But You (The Vishanti Ascension): Hello Hurricane (Part Two)

* * *

Many Many Many moons ago, Tony was stuck in a dream. He hooked up with some wizard, and he became trapped somewhere while he was in a deep sleep. Before Steve Rogers and Stephen Strange made the decision to "surprise" him, Tony ended up returning to the same exact dream.

He stared out at the ocean.

The waves did not move. It was frozen in place. Everything around him was at a slow stop and the motionless water in front of him was actually black. The quiet ocean still looked like it was filled with a dark ink. He was entranced with the water in his dream. His mind was completely immersed.

Tony stood in the same location from before. He was way off on the shore but he felt like he stood in the direct center of the ocean. As he looked out at the space in front of him, the dark colors began to fade. The color of the actual ocean began to flow in. The water itself began to move. It seemed like it sprang to life.

The sounds, the smells, and the feel of the water returned to him. Tony continued to stare out at the waves as they filled with motion, and he took in a steady breath. Tony stepped backward from the water and he began to remember everything around him. He heard a voice and he looked down at his side.

Byron Rogers returned. He was there beside him at the beach, and all of the sand around him took shape. His dreams were getting better. Each night he slept, a dream that he had before turned into one that didn't cause him to wake up in a panicked rush.

Tony opened his eyes and he looked up at the ceiling. The fan above him was on full blast. But, it didn't alter the humidity in the room at all. He figured that he got what he deserved. He was a damn deviant at all hours of the day. His body ran hot as a result, regardless if he was getting lucky or not.

Tony looked to his right. Beside him, he saw nothing. No one was there and he sighed. He scratched the side of his face and he made his way o ff the bed. He needed to hydrate. Tony slipped into his red shorts and he wore a certain torn up shirt like a robe. He headed into the kitchen and got himself something to drink.

He knew that the apple twins were about to head his way. Tony wasn't a hundred percent sure that he was ready to see them. The comfort level he had with all the solitude fluctuated. He was cool with it, and then he wasn't.

Besides, Tony received too many unclear responses about people visiting him in Costa Rica. Steve told him that he would never say maybe. But ...he never made the trip until now.

That was ok. Byron was more important. Steve received a pass, but Tony knew that he might have had a fight with him in his future. The others in his life had some work to do. Tony was being a little bit of a pain about it. But, he had his reasons. He had been putting them all to the test since he first took off centuries ago. Remember, when he went on his amazing walk?

At that point, it had been two years since he took that gentle stroll. Tony thought about some sort of game plan. But, he decided to heed the advice of his deceased older self. He always said, it would all come out in the wash. Baby Tony believed that. He closed his eyes and altered the grip of the glass in his hand.

He placed it in the sink, and then he headed back to bed.

~~~~-~~~~/~~~~-~~~~

A few moons later, the cheery group of vacationers headed to the tour bus. Pepper wanted to get them all settled, then she planned to help them explore Costa Rica. She went all out. Steve Rogers was at the back of the group. He made sure everyone exited the airport in one piece. They all boarded the bus of wonder.

Stephen Strange made some room for Christine to sit beside him. The sorcerer sat down and he looked around for his seatbelt. He thought Christine was about to sit, but a tiny little suitcase was placed in her seat.

Byron hopped up on the suitcase and took HIS seat instead. He wanted to be up higher and his parents always put him in some sort of booster.

Well, he wanted to use his suitcase. Byron kicked his little legs and fixed his tiny little kid shorts. Everyone saw Strange's eyes. They became very wide as he looked at that child beside him.

"Does your cape have a name?"

Byron looked way way up at Stephen. He had so many questions for him and he was so happy to sit beside him. His little legs kicked with anticipation. Steve and Whitney tried not to laugh. Byron was so cute and so determined to remain beside the sorcerer. He followed him around like a little duckling.

Stephen glanced over at Byron's parents. He heard some soft laughs from them and then he fixed his attention on Christine. She just held a smile, and she took her seat beside Pepper. She didn't really know Pepper, but that was about to change.

The good doctor hesitated for a moment. He felt a little embarrassed because he thought that he was horrible with children. He looked back at the happy little boy that was right at his side.

Uhh..

"It has a title. It's called the cloak of levitation."

The kid looked like he was about to jump up. He was so happy. Before Whitney sat down, she kissed Byron on the forehead and she secured his seat belt. Stephen continued to look over at his little friend and Steve Rogers just watched.

The soldier was about TO DIE because Byron was being so cute. The plane ride did not exhaust him. Nothing really exhausted Byron because of the serum. He was just as up and about as all the adults.

He was a little chatterbox, and Stephen Strange was officially his new buddy.

"Do you want to give it a different name? Is it a boy or a girl?"

Strange watched those legs kick and kick. He tried not to smile and he almost glared over at Byron's parents. He just felt odd and his face became pretty warm.

"As far as I know, it doesn't have a gender. It is an object. Like your suitcase."

Stephen pointed at the suitcase that the kid used as a booster seat. Byron had a few thoughts that crossed his mind. The tour bus headed off and Byron started to look out the window. His attention was too centered on the person beside him, so he looked back up at Stephen.

"Tony says that you are a Wooshbag Wizard. I would name him Woosher."

Byron's smile was gigantic. He thought of the name again. Woosher. He heard his father laugh very loudly. Steve almost fell out of his seat. Byron looked over at his daddy and mommy. He smiled at them and made a few happy sounds.

Strange closed his eyes. What Byron said about Tony made him want to laugh almost as hard as Steve. He really missed that pain in the ass. The sorcerer laughed only a little, and then he continued their conversation.

"You can name it Woosher. Sure."

Byron had another question to ask. Actually, he had a hundred thousand questions to ask the world. At that moment, he focused on only a few.

"Where did you get it?"

"A rude person tried to hurt me. Woosher showed up and helped."

"Do you have a smaller one? Maybe one that is this big?"

He extended his hands. They went over a bump on the road. His tiny arms swayed a little bit. Strange smiled and he shook his head no. Byron returned to his thoughts. He kicked his feet a few more times and came back with another question.

"Do you have a baby?"

Uhhhh Stephen Strange pretty much died where he sat. He did not have a baby. He immediately became very nervous. Strange looked over at Steve. The soldier cringed. He was about to tell Byron not to ask questions like that.

The friggen tour bus got very quiet. All of the women locked their jaws and they exchanged looks. Their interaction was... interesting. Strange gave one more glance in Christine's direction and then he answered the cute kid's innocent question.

"No. I don't have one."

"Then..when I get bigger, can I have Woosher?"

Byron looked up at Strange again. His big baby eyes and his cute smile was too much. Strange felt a strong pull in the pit of his chest. How adorable. He awkwardly smiled at the little tyke and softly gave a laugh.

"Woosher has to choose you. It might do that when you grow up. It's a possibility."

Who knew what the future held? Byron Rogers only existed in that dimension. Strange had the ability to look forward and see potential outcomes. But, in the present, decisions and actions were happening at that very moment. Byron was bound to do many things, if he wanted to. Strange heard him inhale and he watched him give his parents a very excited look.

"I have a picture for Tony. I drew him. I also drew Woosher, mommy, daddy, and I drew you too."

He wanted to show him all the pictures. Byron remembered that it was in his suitcase so he looked over at his parents. His little mind raced with so many different thoughts. Strange could actually hear them.

Strange answered many more questions. Byron's curiosity did not cease, and eventually the tour bus came to a stop. Pepper stood up from her seat.

"All righty everyone. This is where you all can get settled. Feel free to unpack and relax. Make yourself at home, the door is open over there."

She pointed at the cozy home that was off in the distance. Their location was very green. Steve took notice of the vibrant colors as he helped Byron off of that suit case. They all headed into the house. Steve looked about. A strange feeling began to settle beneath his skin. He looked around the house and noticed a certain... style.

It was obviously a home that housed people that did work for Stark Industries. That's what Pepper explained as they all headed off the bus. Steve understood that... but.. It felt too, lived in. The atmosphere of the home was something that did not seem temporary. It felt like a HOME. You get me? Steve continued to look around and he almost said something about it to Whitney.

"There is a room for Byron. And, a play room of sorts. Now. Over that way are four rooms. So, you all can take your pick."

She smiled at Steve and she helped Christine with one of her bags. She struggled with one of the straps, and Pepper caught onto it. Steve gave her a suspicious look.

"Does Tony live here?"

He asked with a smidge of authority beneath his tone. The soldier noticed things that were too familiar to him. It just had a very "Tony" feel to the place. Stephen Strange focused on Pepper. He detected Steve's suspicion. The sorcerer made an attempt to read her mind. He was unable to hear her thoughts, and some red flags began to fly high.

"Relax relax, he stays here sometimes Steve. Right now, he's pretty far away. Don't worry...you'll see him soon. I promise."

She gave him a very chipper and professional smile, then she left the room. Pepper had to go do something, but she didn't explain. Steve held his suspicion and he looked over at Dr. Strange.

"I can't read her mind. Tony has that nano-crap on her head."

Hmmm. Steve heard Strange. But, he also heard Byron as he jumped around and explored. The soldier headed after him. He had some things to talk to him about. Steve didn't like him asking such personal questions. Strange turned his focus to Christine. The two of them looked at one another and a few awkward smiles emerged.

"I didn't pack much. So, I can carry this."

He wanted to carry her heaviest bag. Christine just gave a smile and let him take it. She followed Stephen and they picked out a room. Christine felt nervous. Her mentality was normally centered on work. It was hard for her to take it easy. She knew that Strange related to that. It felt good to have that in common. They both tried to figure out ways to become un-busy.

It was interesting. She thought about the tour bus ride as she set her bag on the bed. They both unpacked.

Steve pulled the reigns on his hyperactive son. He located the "play room" and the soldier looked around. The space was filled with toys that weren't specific to any gender. Plus, the room looked like it hadn't been touched by a child.

It was way way wayyy too clean. Byron's play area was a disaster half of the time. Steve studied the room some more, and he looked over at the toys. The animal toys looked exactly like the animals that they were made to represent. He saw no princess toys, or action toys in the room at all.

Everything was themed "as-is". Steve really took notice of it. There were a ton of colorful shapes and pieces that could be constructed together. Byron headed for that immediately and he started to build something on the floor. The pieces connected together with magnets. Steve's gut told him a few things. It told him that he was inside a child's play room that was put together with mostly Tony's input.

Sarah's room, when she was little, was put together by Whitney. Tony didn't have as much input. Steve's heart raced at a pretty quick pace. He left the room and continued to look around. Whitney pulled him aside. She pointed at the room she chose and Steve looked in. The room SCREAMED TOOOOONYYYYY. It started to freak him out. He felt silly about it, I mean... of course Tony had some input.

Steve just felt weird. He whispered some of his thoughts to Whitney. She told him that she felt the same way. Pepper returned, and she hesitated for a moment. She gathered them all, and then smiled at the group. She told them that when everyone was ready, they could start to explore. Steve picked Byron up and he held him in his arms. He rest his head against his son's shoulder, and he just listened to Pepper.

Steve's mind began to deviate from the subject. Whitney started to ask her some questions, and he heard some others chime in. Steve glanced to his left and he saw a sliding glass door. The soldier wanted to explore the area that they were in. He didn't want to go back in the bus and all of that. But he mostly wanted to see Tony. Steve began to feel a little down, I mean.. where was he?

"You two are to head off on your own. Tony is expecting you, and this is the address you need to give the driver outside."

Pepper held up a piece of paper. What she said was specifically for Steve, and Stephen. Both of the men dropped their jaws. What? They wanted to surprise him. Apparently, that plan failed.

Steve snapped out of his mini-coma and he shook his head. Tony?

He walked up to Pepper and inspected the paper. The soldier glanced over at Stephen Strange and they both remained pretty silent. The sorcerer walked over to Steve and he looked at the paper as well.

"Goodbye drama boys. I'll take Byron."

Whitney dismissed the two of them, and she reached her arms out for her son. The one who focused on that remark the most was Strange. He actually disagreed with it, and he planned to argue with every inch of life that was in his body.

"It's actually, goodbye drama boys plus Dr. Stephen Strange. I'm not in that mix."

He refused to be placed in the drama section. No thanks. Whitney stared at him and she patiently waited for her son. Steve was being a fruit loop, and Whitney didn't have any patience for it. Boy? Bye. She continue to stare at Stephen Strange and she just arched an eyebrow.

"You're the diva of the group. Move."

He was too close, and she wanted to stomp on Steve's foot. Steve was so thrilled. He thought about what he was wearing at that moment and he looked down at his clothes. Byron laughed and he tugged on his father's ear. Hello?

OH. Steve looked at his adorable son and he handed him over to Whitney. He decided that his outfit was fine and he completely ignored the encounter that happened beside him. He was ready to go. Steve took the paper and he kindly smiled. The soldier said his goodbyes to everyone and he waited for Strange to get his ass in gear. The sorcerer was in no rush. He did not leap over anything for that punk Tony Stark.

No. Strange really liked to make him wait. He kissed Christine and left with the overjoyed boy-scout. They left the ladies behind, and Byron was officially the man of the house. The women didn't mind, they WANTED THEM GONE. They just wanted to relax, and enjoy the beautiful area around them. No Vishanti men allowed. EW.

Strange and Steve were off. The escort took them away and they headed to a location that was pretty far from where they were. By the time they arrived, the sun was no longer visible. It took forrrrreeeeeeevvvvvvvveeeeerrrrrrr. The soldier was getting impatient. Steve still held the same level of excitement, and Strange still held the same calm demeanor.

The sorcerer held a thought. He looked at Steve as he curiously stared out the window. He saw some shiny lights and a bunch of people. Strange smiled, and he thought about asking him something.

His question went un-vocalized. The escort stopped the vehicle and they were told that they had arrived. Steve perked his posture up and he thanked the driver for the ride. They both stepped out onto a sidewalk and they noticed the insane amount of people that were just out and about in the streets.

The vehicle drove away, and they both looked around. The streets were flooded with people. Steve listened to all of the noise. Some loud music flooded the area and it sounded like everyone on the planet had a conversation at once. Steve looked around in a bit of a daze.

Strange took control of the situation. He memorized the address that was on the paper. Steve gave the paper to the driver, so he assumed that he didn't remember it. Strange pointed at the building with all of the neon lights.

"That is where we need to go. Ready?"

Strange smiled at the enthusiastic boy-scout. It amused Strange in so many ways. He stared at Steve. He realized that he stared for a bit too long so he just headed toward the night club. Steve chimed in and he followed.

The club they entered was packed with people. All different sorts of people seemed to crawl around the place and there wasn't an inch to spare between two people. Steve and Stephen moved their way in, and they both kinda had to process where they were. It wasn't their typical scene. Steve was familiar with it, because he had gone to them often when Tony and Steve used to "date".

The soldier felt all kinds of crazy stuff. It felt like his serum or maybe Oshtur was going haywire on him. Then he thought, it might have been because he remembered the way Tony behaved when he was in places like that. They went to clubs allll the time when they lived alone together in New York. It had been a really long time, and Steve felt a bit nostalgic. He looked up, and watched as Stephen moved his way through this sea of interesting people.

They both felt like sardines in a can. They made their way to the mezzanine part of the small club and the two began to scan the scene for Tony from up above. Strange stopped all movement, and he turned toward Steve. He was finally ready to ask his question.

"Why do you let me pursue Tony? I can't tell if you really want me to or not."

He needed to know. Steve was so nice, but Strange always felt like he was on some pretty thin ice. Their friendship had strengthened, and it was mainly because Tony was out of the picture. When Tony returned to the picture? Yeahhhh... things always re- surfaced.

Steve knew it, Strange knew it, and they both just let it be. Steve brought his focus to Strange, but he didn't know what to say. He stared at the sorcerer for a bit too long and he tried to think.

He let him pursue Tony? Steve thought that statement was odd. He needed to think on it some more so he held his tongue. They both just stared. the music played between them and Strange stepped a little closer. He wanted to pull out some sort of discussion. But, he was very stubborn and he didn't want to ask for it. Steve stared at Stephen, until it felt..odd.

On the bottom floor, the crowd of people swayed with the music that pounded through the club. They could see the source of the music, but Tony couldn't be seen. They both felt his energy. They knew that he was in there somewhere, but they couldn't really tell where he was. It was supposed to be his DJ gig, right? Steve stopped staring and he scanned the very small stage. He didn't notice it, but the sorcerer was waiting for him to respond.

Strange finally turned away from Steve and he looked down at the crowd as well. He touched the railing that was supposed to prevent injuries. It was pretty durable, so Strange leaned against it. The noise level increased. It got so loud in that club Steve thought that his heart was about to burst.

The music began to change. The techno-crazy beat sped up and became all glitchy. Steve could actually feel the vibrations in his body. He became a bit mesmerized with it and all of the shiny lights. They both saw Tony on that damn stage.

He wore his red shorts, the ripped Pink Floyd shirt, and nothing else. He didn't even have shoes on. Tony was burning up so he poured what was left of his water over his head and he smiled at the people in the club.

HOLY HELL. Tony looked like a damn rock star. He always was, in his own way. His attachment to music always made him seem that way. Tony always had a certain... strut. You know? Steve gasped and realized that Tony wasn't even doing anything. He was just standing there, and people went insane.

Apparently, the two of them missed his entire show. He was in the middle of his last song, and he let a part of the composition play on a loop. His body was super hot, and he needed to pace about and cool down.

Tony let the music go on, and he looked around the crowd. He took a moment to really look. He spotted those apple twins immediately. They were up on the top level and they looked right back at him. Captain Day and Doctor Night were the only ones that did not move.

He saw them both as they watched him, and he tried to prevent the smile that shaped. Tony couldn't ignore the warm and fuzzy feelings that washed over him. He glanced over at Steve. The way Steve stared at him intrigued the brunette, and he bit his lip.

Ooooh boy. Tony glanced over at the wizard prick. The way he stared made Tony heat up even more so... Tony needed to wrap it up.

"Thank you. That's all I've got for tonight. See ya."

Tony handed over the microphone, and he grabbed a small towel. Other performers and people were going to take over. He was way too hot in that building. Tony was covered with sweat, and because of the apple twins, he needed to vacate. They both watched him as he hopped off the stage. Tony headed out one of the side doors.

One was an emergency exit, and the other was for staff and performers. Steve's heart completely froze. He wanted to follow. He started to look around and he quickly planned an escape. Tony was playing a game. STEVE COULD TELL.

Steve didn't want to play any damn games. He wanted to talk to him, and he wanted to talk to him right then and there. Steve changed his plan and he actually jumped over the railing. He landed on the bottom floor and took off after him. He worked his way through all the people.

Strange shook his head. He watched that blonde hair as he maneuvered his way to the exit. The sorcerer was not going to chase Tony in any way. Nope. Strange almost laughed and he took his sweet time.

He knew that the lovebirds needed a moment to themselves anyway. He wanted them to get all of their petty love declarations or soul-mate fueled arguments out of the way long before he got there.

Tony walked at a pretty fast pace. He cut from one alley to another, and he ditched them both. The cool night air made his skin feel amazing. Tony's chest was very exposed and he just strolled along down the alley.

The soldier followed the sounds of Tony's breathing. He saw him as he crossed a street. The street was actually flooded with people that were there to bar hop. Tourists, and locals had that street filled. Tony migrated through and he stopped on the other side.

Tony came to the realization that something felt so familiar. He looked down the alley where he stood, and he felt like his life was on a strange repeat. Steve had zero patience for the crowd of drunk people. He also had zero patience for Tony's games.

The soldier jogged up to the end of the alley and he simply jumped over all of them. Steve was so deep in thought, he failed to pay attention to everyone that watched what he did. They all kinda freaked out. They became very noisy, but Steve did not pay any attention. He just straightened his stance, and his mouth slipped into a giant smile.

"Hello Tony."

"Hello Steve."

Tony stared at those diamond eyes and he backed up from his main man. Steve stepped a bit closer and he looked at Tony. As soon as he stood before him, his gigantic heart began to swell up.

Steve immediately took another step or two in his direction. Then, he started to mess around with the bottom of his own shirt. Tony just stared at him. Steve looked so handsome, and he wanted him to know it.

"How are you.. Tony?"

Steve looked really flustered up. He felt a number of things, but confused was one of the strongest things that he felt. Tony kept leaving him. Steve wasn't sure why that was happening, and it made him nervous.

The brunette continued to stare at him. His smile softened and he stepped a little closer to Steve. He tried to stop what the soldier was doing to his shirt.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm.."

Steve became a little more flustered. He looked back over at the crowd of night owls and he tried to distract himself. He wondered where they were going. He answered his own question in his head. It seemed like dance clubs and bars were pretty thick in that area.

"I heard you guys were going to surprise me. I was going to return the favor before the favor arrived. But, I got lazy. Did you like the show?"

Tony stepped even closer. He wanted to jump into his skin. Just kidding. He smiled again at the mute blonde and brought his hand up to Steve's waist. He wore some comfortable jeans and a white shirt. It was the whitest shirt that Tony had ever seen.

Tony loved it, and he did something to that shirt that he had done over a hundred million times before.

He gripped it gently, and he pulled the soldier toward him. Steve didn't respond. He just stepped in his direction and hid his face against Tony's forehead. The golden boy told him that he missed him. He said that he thought about him every day. He started to ask him why he continued to leave him.

Tony's heart ached immediately and the two of them melted together. They hugged and held onto one another, and Tony eventually had to bite his lip. He could tell that he was confusing Steve. He knew that his behavior left him with too many questions. Tony had been in a really distant place since Nightmare suffocated him in his suit.

His impending death frightened him, and he still felt a sting from his parents, and the death of his older self. Tony needed to process it, and he also needed to figure out where to go from there. So, he couldn't really say much.

They were in a pretty emotional hug. They embraced like it would kill them if they let each other go. Tony eventually maneuvered in a way so he could see the soldier's face. Steve laughed to himself and they both looked at each other. Steve felt so bashful when Tony looked at him. There was something about his smirk.

Steve looked down at his chest and he kept a thought sealed up tight. He actually bit on his bottom lip and Tony took notice. Steve really liked the way Tony looked at him. It started to feel familiar and it put him in a...mood. Steve tried to control himself and he just stared down at the Costa Rican ground.

He tried not to look at his bare skin. He wanted to take those shorts off of him. Steve also wanted to remove that torn up shirt. Steve wanted it all gone right there in that alley. Tony said nothing to him because he was thinking about what he needed to tell him. He didn't expect Steve to start kissing him. Tony's eyes opened up wide because Steve's confidence really emerged.

He was very dominant with the kiss, and Tony felt a little overwhelmed. He returned the kiss and Steve actually tried to add more to it.

He tried to move Tony backward. He almost had him up against the wall. But, they bumped into some random trash can instead. Steve was very gentle, but his confidence was taking over. He wanted to do many things to Tony. Those hands met that skin and Tony immediately began to heat up.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Ease up there golden boy. I've..."

Tony spoke but then those lips met his neck and he continued to bite his lip. He inspected Steve because it kept him distracted. Tony's eyes traced over every yummy detail. Every time he looked at Steve that word popped up in his head.

"Why? I really want to.."

Steve really wanted to be intimate with him. He wanted to be alone with him. Tony felt those lips against his again and Tony gripped on those arms. Steve was all over him, and he was being very direct. Tony needed to breathe and he had to stop him. He actually needed to get a hose.

"We'll get there. You've just gotta pump the brakes for a minute or two."

Steve inhaled very quickly. Tony's comment made him feel a bit of deja vu. That feeling was happening more and more when he was around Tony. He looked at him, and then he went back to kissing his little red corvette.

Gahhh Tony gasped because Steve wanted it bad. He had another kiss to deal with and Tony almost caved in. Now, he was up against some Costa Rican alleyway wall. They both messed around with the clothing that was between both of their lower waist. Steve needed to take those shorts off, and Tony wanted to shove his hand in those jeans.

They both reluctantly refrained, and Tony gently pushed that chest up off of his. He backed his lips out of their very intense kiss. Steve had to move away. He stepped off and turned around. Whoooo he needed to take a breath. He felt very bashful because he lost control of himself there.

Steve needed a distraction. He also didn't want to say that he was sorry. Steve wasn't sorry about it AT ALL. He was just in a mood. He pulled on his lip a little and Tony noticed every little thing.

...and then the wizard walked up. Dr. Strange took his time to cross the street, and he slowly approached the make out session. Tony remained perfectly still, but his eyes locked in the wizard's direction. Steve just... continued to feel things. The situation was what it was, and that was that.

"I knew you weren't out here saving the rain forest."

Strange laughed and he looked at them both. Aw, did he interrupt another batch of sexy time? Strange did not care. He studied the happy couple and they all exchanged a few glances. So, Stark survived another day. Strange held that thought. Then, he softly smiled. Tony looked away from that smile and he tried not to react. He heard that loud brain too, and it annoyed him.

"Steve, you needed to focus on Byron. I needed to focus on me, and he needed to focus on.."

Tony really changed his tune after Strange arrived, and he looked back and forth between the two of them. For some reason, Tony really had a few bones to pick with the great and noble wizard of doom. He stared and stared and then... Tony finished his thought.

"Whatever the hell it is he focuses on. Ok? I'm headed home, follow me."

Tony turned away from the two of them. He took his dirty feet, and he walked way ahead of them both. He led them to his tiny house that was at the edge of the club district. Steve and Stephen just followed.

Dr. Strange glanced over at Steve. He thought about his question, and the fact that Steve didn't answer. He was about to ask it again, but he decided against it. They both became pretty mute. Their amazing friendship took that sharp turn into awkwardness. The two of them both felt odd pulls and sensations in their chests.

Tony opened the front door of the place and he left the door open for the two of them. Uhhh.. the place was really different from all the other homes that were associated with Tony. They both looked at the place and they blinked. It was pretty much just a one bedroom shack. It didn't look maintained, and it seemed a bit grungy. Tony loved the place, and he grabbed another towel. His hair was soaked and he ran the towel over his head.

Tony also grabbed a water bottle. He looked at the door, and he waited for those apple twins to snap out of it. He decided that it was time to explain his behavior. They both made their way in and Tony smiled. Welcome! He almost laughed and he leaned against the very small kitchen counter.

The living room was basically nonexistent. You just walk into the home and it only had some slight room for a dining table and then a small kitchen. The bathroom was the perfect size for Tony, and the bedroom took up the most room of the space.

Tony was actually in heaven. He enjoyed his shack by the jungle. Steve and Stephen could not believe their eyes. Tony seemed so different.

"Story time. Ready? After Nightmare killed me, I knew that I needed to leave. I had some pretty dark thoughts to work out. He messed with my dreams and with everything that was going on in my mind. I actually convinced myself that you two were better off without me."

Tony felt a little nervous. He set down the water bottle, then brought his hands together to prevent himself from fiddling around with things that were close. Steve looked up from his shocked gaze. Tony wasn't satisfied with the start of his own explanation, so he continued.

"You both survive just fine without me in other dimensions, right? You both have these beautiful lives after my death. I told myself that because of my death, I'm actually not part of them. I took that shit to heart, and it felt better being here. I'm over it now, but for a while..yikes."

Tony adjusted his shoulders and waited for one of them to say SOMETHING. Ugh, he hated it when they both stood there in silence. Steve seemed to inspect the space around him. He was annoyed, and unsure how to behave. What Tony randomly said bothered him. He didn't want to Tony to evr feel that way. Steve understood that he needed to focus on Byron, but in his opinion, Tony was part of his development.

That's what irritated him the most.

Tony watched those hands. They were brought up and they stopped at Steve's hips, and he held his irritated posture. He looked deep in thought, and very handsome. Tony gave a soft smile and he let him do his thinking. He turned his attention toward the wizard prick. He stared at Stephen, and the sorcerer stared right back.

"That was pretty cool, how you obliterated an entire army. Good job wizard."

"It took much more out of me than I thought. But, thanks.."

Stephen thought about the damage that he did to his body. He aged himself, and overextended his capacity to hold energy. But, Nightmare needed to truly cease to exist.. So, for him it was worth it.

"You're also very welcome by the way. That Nano-tech you seemed to dislike saved your magical ass."

Tony grinned and he crossed his arms. Strange attached the tech to his arm and used it like a pro. Tony was pretty proud of him, and for once, he didn't hold back his compliments. Steve Rogers remained silent. He let them chat for a few minutes longer.

"The ebony blade was a smart choice. It behaved like a funnel. So, thanks. I'm still debating it being permanently attached to my arm.."

"Ahh.."

Tony took that statement in a few ways. Strange seemed to debate everything for too damn long. Tony smiled at him, and his mind drifted to a different topic.

"I gather that the celibacy thing was kinda tossed out the window? Yes? No? Maybe so?"

He assumed his absence meant that Strange and Christine were exchanging a bit more than emails. Tony was glad for it. She deserved his attention. She really loved him, and she tolerated his CONSTANT indecision and cruelty.

"The notion has officially been tossed."

Strange responded and he held a very small grin. Tony stared at the tiny smirk, and someone left the room. Steve started walking toward the back room. He had heard enough, and he had some aggression to work out. Tony and Strange both stood a bit taller. They straightened their posture and stared at one another. Uhhhhhh... Steve?

Tony turned to his left and he headed after him. What the eff? They both followed him to the back room. The soldier saw a chair, a small dresser and a bed. It was a small room that Tony obviously used to just crash in.

Steve remained a mute and continued to think. He ignored Stephen Strange and he focused everything on Tony. He looked at his clothing, and Tony picked up on those thoughts.

Steve brought his hand to that ripped shirt. He gripped it gently and forced him close. Tony's body burst into flames. He stepped forward. He was pulled over toward Steve and he stumbled a little.

His behavior was not unexpected for Tony. He knew exactly how the soldier got when he was mad. They started to kiss and Stephen felt a little overwhelmed. The sorcerer looked away for a moment, but his eyes wandered back in their direction.

"Tony, you make me so angry."

Steve quietly spoke up against Tony's face. He was so mad, it almost caused him to shake. The soldier always worked out stress like that in three different ways. He went for a run, he destroyed boxing bags, or he had some pretty anger driven sex.

Tony knew this, and he managed a response. The brunette kept his eyes closed and he confessed what he felt.

"...I know. I just can't get it right."

Tony pitched a bit of sarcasm. He made a joke because he was just unable to behave the way that Steve wanted. After all that time, he still made him angry and took him there. Steve listened and decided which method he wanted to use and he kicked that chair over toward Stephen Strange. The sorcerer looked down at it. He brought his focus up to Steve and he raised an eyebrow.

Steve clearly wanted him to sit down.

Strange looked over at Tony. He debated the chair and tried to understand Steve's behavior. He studied him for a moment and then he took a seat.

The soldier moved Tony. He brought him over to Stephen Strange and the two of them faced each other. Tony was pressed forward, and he quickly grabbed Strange's shoulders. HO DAMN. Steve was in a friggen mood.

Tony gripped the wizard's shoulders and he stared at his face. Stephen looked up at Tony. He was practically forced onto his lap. Strange held onto the sides of Tony's waist and he looked directly at his lips.

The sorcerer wanted to kiss them. Strange hesitated for just a second. Tony didn't hesitate for shit. He turned his face and gently kissed that wizard prick.

Steve immediately put a stop to it. He pulled Tony back a little and he ended their kiss. He wanted Tony all over Strange, but he intended to give the sorcerer nothing. Tony's small amount of clothing was being removed, and it wasssssss kinda more than turning him on.

Tony attempted to kiss Steve. He leaned back but the soldier actually told him ... NO. He forced Tony back where he was and Tony laughed against Strange's neck. Steve was being FUCKINGDIFFICULTASFUHK.

Tony tried to bite Stephen's neck. Steve made him stop. He tried to talk to the wizard as well. Nope. Steve shut that shit down. Holy Moly Tony leaned more up against Strange because Steve started to prep him for the encounter that he truly wanted.

Steve's body was in a friggen frenzy, and he was not going to tolerate anymore chit- chat and games. Dr. Strange kinda couldn't believe it. Tony was completely naked on his lap. His Pink Floyd shirt was tossed aside, and every time he tried to kiss Tony Steve made them stop.

His behavior was very unclear. Strange didn't know if he was really ok with what happened between them or not. He wanted to just ASK but, he didn't want to start fight. Tony heard Stephen's thoughts.

He had the same questions, but all he could do was gasp against the wizard's ear. Steve's touch felt good, and Tony began to move with it. Strange heard each breath. Tony breathed out against his ear and he started to hear sounds from Tony that made him raise his hips.

Strange was getting really aroused and he knew that Steve wanted to keep a lid on their behavior. The question was, WHY. Strange decided to rebel. He brought his hand up to Tony's face and he roughly kissed him. He longed to kiss Tony, and he used some strength to keep their kiss in place.

Tony returned that kiss and he heard the soldier's clothing coming off. Steve saw them kissing. He ignored it for a moment, and he moved one of Tony's legs. He technically straddled the sorcerer, and he was positioned specifically for Steve.

Tony was so beyond turned on. He knew that something would go down when Pepper told him that they planned to surprise him, but the brunette's heart was about to burst out of his titanium chest of awesome. It was the Santa Monica rendezvous all over again. But this time, Steve was all sexy and angry.

Steve didn't have the patience for any lubricant, so most of the gasps and moans that came from Tony were because Steve started to prep him with his mouth. He was irritated with the two of them, but he'd never be too rough with Tony.

The two of them had been intimate for at least a hundred trillion times, so he kinda knew what he was doing. Stephen Strange appreciated that, because just the sounds alone were enough to make him move about. He was the only one dressed and he was also the only one being denied some physical pleasure.

Strange's inner nature was to rebel, and he was getting a bit sick of Steve running the show. Tony heard that thought and he immediately looked at that wizard prick. Oh no no no no no. Tony did not want any sort of power play going on. Steve was already in a mood.

Tony closed his eyes and all of those thoughts disappeared. He loudly gasped against Strange's shoulder and his body started to move forward. Steve gripped the back of the chair and he started to fuck Tony up against the mighty Sorcerer Supreme.

Steve wanted him fully clothed, he wanted him ignored, he wanted him aroused, and he wanted Strange to attempt to challenge him. Bring it on, jerk. Strange heard those thoughts and he forced himself to stay silent. Steve was actually taunting him. He actually tried to trigger a reaction out of Stephen. The sorcerer was in a shocked disbelief. Tony was just friggen pleasured. He did not give a single shit about those two idiots and their power play.

Thank you for the good sex, keep it going. He knew that they both loved him, and they needed to get over it years ago. Tony laughed against that shoulder, and he felt Strange grab his ribs. Everything felt too good, and Tony wanted to scream.

He became a panting mess, and the sorcerer started to kiss his neck. He actually started to hold his focus on a small patch of skin. He discovered so much about Steve. He had to, because everyone around him was on a list.

Strange discovered, that marking up someone's skin was a bit of a soft spot for Steve Rogers. That, "Yankee" had a bit of an attachment to giving and receiving something called a hickey. So, for the Sorcerer Supreme to continue the power play between them, he decided to leave a nice deep mark on that neck.

Tony caught on immediately. He moved his shoulder. He started to pinch Stephen's sides. Fuck fuck fuccckkk he had a feeling the two of them were going to kill each other. Tony felt a very deep thrust and he sunk back into it. Steve started to thrust faster and Tony covered his own mouth. His concentration was shit. All he wanted was the good stuff.

He allowed the attention to his neck, and he also allowed the attention to his entire body. Steve was in a bit of a pleasured zone. He spaced out for a short while until he noticed what Strange was doing. He was marking up Tony, and Steve was surprised by his own reaction. It didn't upset him to see the mark. It made him smile and it made him stare at Stephen Strange. Tony started to chew on his own finger. He released it from his teeth and he tried to kiss that fucking wizard again.

He wanted them both. He wanted them both. He wanted them both. He wanted them both. He wanted them both. He wanted them both. He wanted them both. He wanted them both. He wanted them both. He wanted them both. He wanted them both.

Steve backed him out of the kiss, and he actually covered Tony's mouth. NO. Tony chewed on that warm hand for a good minute and then he forced his face away. FUHKKK he forced himself against Steve and he started making his demands.

"I'll kick you out of here. Why won't you let me kiss him?"

Steve didn't answer, and Tony was forced back up against Strange. He was all over the wizard prick. He wanted Stephen to be naked as well. He wanted to feel his skin. Tony wanted to feel every inch of him just like he felt Steve.

WHAT. WAS. THE. DEAL.

Tony started to get pretty mad. He challenged Steve again and he turned in his direction. Steve started to laugh before Tony could even say anything. TCH. Tony kinda glared. He brought one of his hands between his legs and he tried to open up those dark grey slacks.

Fuck it. He wanted them both, and he didn't care about Steve's issues with it. Strange closed his eyes and he tried to help Tony's focus become a reality. The sorcerer wanted to be naked as well. He wanted to feel that skin. He heard that Tony wanted to feel every inch of him, and Stephen was very ok with that.

"ANSWER ME. If you don't answer me, I'll kick your ass out. Then, I will continue this party with just him. Ya get me?"

Tony was so done with Steve not communicating. He was also VERY done with Stephen not communicating too. The apple twins really pissed him off, and it didn't matter if they were in the middle of having sex. Tony was NOT FOR IT ANYMORE.

They both were SOOOOO wishy-washy, back and forth, uncertain, cry-baby BRATS. Tony jerked a little more in Strange's direction and Steve tried to contain his smile. He ignored Tony, and he kept staring at Stephen. Tony blinked around a million times and he waited for one of them to SPEAK.

SPEAK. DAMN IT. SPEAK! He wanted to choke the words out of them, but that didn't make any sense. Steve leaned forward, and Tony's eyes opened as far as they could. Steve started to kiss Stephen Strange, and Tony immediately gasped. His gasp was so loud, Thor probably heard it on Asgard.

Tony's heart also began to pump at a wild pace. He thought that his nose was about to bleed, or that he was going to go into cardiac arrest. Dr. Strange moved upward and he returned that kiss. The last time the three of them were doing.. stu ff , the apple twins avoided one another like the plague. They just took individual turns with Tony, and basically competed with each other.

Tony did not expect to see them kiss. He swallowed hard and continued to watch it happen. Tony twitched back into focus and he looked down at Strange's lap. As the kiss between the apple twins strengthened, Tony got rid of those pants. Damn, he pulled those slacks down, and he immediately began to please Stephen's neglected skin.

The rest was really all a blur. Once Stephen was free from the shackles of clothing, shit got crazy. They both wanted their go with Tony, but for the first time EVER, Tony actually got to witness them go at it... together. Tony just watched and, oh wow, he was really shocked to see how into it they were.

He had no idea that they liked.. each other? Since when? How? Where? WHAAA? Tony was so happy to see it, and just beyond turned on. He watched those hotties and enjoyed them both. He got to feel them both, and Tony planned to return with them both once their Costa Rican tour was over.

They spent the night in his tiny one bedroom shack of awesome. The bed was not big enough, but they made it work. Tony woke up the next day to the smell of food and also the sound of loud laughter. A conversation was happening in Tony's tiny kitchen, but he didn't feel like getting up.

He heard Strange as he explained something to Steve. Tony bit his lip and he turned over on the bed. He glanced up at the ceiling and he listened to the way they spoke to each other. It was something that Tony never really got to witness.

"When I sleep, Baron Mordo enters a magically induced coma. When I wake up, he returns to normal. He isn't aware of it, but, Clea is the one that ensures ..my sleep."

Strange sipped some coffee and he set the mug aside. Steve raised an eyebrow as he cooked up some food. The famous Clea. Well well well. Steve decided not to comment. OH, Tony wanted to comment. He eavesdropped and wanted to ask, OH YEAH..WHERE IS YOUR WIFE?

He snickered all on his lonesome, and he turned his head to the side. He saw his clothes over by the sexy chair. Meh. Tony turned his focus back to his ceiling fan and he listened to some more chit-chat.

"We chose Mordo because he has an actual respect for fear. He is quite perfect to rule the realm of nightmares. He will allow humans to dream, and give them the amount of fear that is necessary. Nightmare abused his power. He used fear to torment and hurt people so, he needed to go."

Steve agreed with that. He slowly began to nod his head and he turned off the tiny oven. He set down a dish towel and got the plates ready. He glanced over at Stephen and he smiled. Steve was still a bit bashful about his behavior. He revealed what he was beginning to feel and some pretty interesting results came about.

Tony got out of bed, he slipped those shorts on and he headed into the other room. He walked in just in time to see the apple twins in a gentle kiss. Daw. Tony died a little. The level of cuteness was too much. Tony stole some toast, and he took his dirty feet over toward the small table.

That kiss ended, and it shouldn't have. Tony just smiled and he stared at the toast.

"I am returning with the two of you. I'll pack up, and go home. I have plans for New York so... get ready."

Tony swallowed the bite of toast and they both looked in his direction. Strange turned his head to the side, and Steve focused on filling the plates. Tony always had crazy plans so.. Steve wasn't sure what to make of it. Strange had the higher amount of curiosity, so he actually asked.

"Plans?"

The sorcerer just left it at that. He wanted to know, but the food started to distract him. Steve brought over some omelettes. Tony accepted the food and he smiled at the dish. It was made with love and it made him lick his lips. The apple twins sat down at the small table. They adjusted to the space and they both looked at Tony.

"I'm moving permanently to Manhattan. My father left me the Stark Tower. I gave Sarah the lab in California, and I'm wrapping up everything that is here. I intend to join the two of you in New York."

Tony sliced up his omelette and he continued to think. Strange just ate his food and he soaked in what Tony said. Steve was really hungry so he scarfed down half of the omelette. He thought about the part of Stark Industries where Howard worked. He looked over at Tony, and another deja vu feeling began to wash over his body.

"Stark Industries is completely in Pepper's control now. It's also indirectly in the control of Sarah. I intend to turn the Stark Tower into the Avenger Tower. So, does an alignment with the Sanctum Sanctorum interest you at all, wizard."

Tony had to grin. He focused back on his food and they both just processed what he said. He expected the two of them to remain MUTES. Tony ate his food and then he looked up at the wizard pizza supreme. Tony expected a damn mayyyybeeeeee. Maybe, maybe. Maybe maybe MAYBE.

"Sure. I will most likely ignore all of that "assemble" business, but sure.. why not."

Strange seriously laughed. Tony amused him. The sorcerer wanted to kiss his stupid quirky face. He sipped his co ff ee instead and he looked at something on the wall. Tony had a note to himself. It just said, FOOD. Dr. Strange seriously rolled his eyes and he glanced over at Steve.

"How about S.H.I.E.L.D. are they interested in an alignment with my sexy Avenger initiative? I've got it all planned out. I want some really nice, individual floors for each Avenger. I'll have the best lab ever, and I dunno, maybe a boxing ring?"

Tony tried to contain his smile. In his heart, he felt ready to build something that he stepped into when he was very young. The entire building spoke to him, and it housed a beautiful team of people. Tony felt ready to wear that skin. He stared at Steve, and he listened to those beautiful thoughts.

Steve had his own set of memories of that place. When he was also very young, he found himself in a place where he felt like he could hide. He spent only a few days in one of those nice, individual floors that Tony brought up. He remembered the gigantic windows, and how he could see every inch of New York. Steve remembered how much of it that he sketched.

When he stayed with Big Tony in the Avenger Tower, he did not want to leave. Steve stood up for himself, and he wanted everything to change. He wanted the younger Tony to have that same exact bedroom for him to hide in. He wanted their dynamic to change entirely.

Steve got what he asked for, it just took a very long time. He stared at Tony, and he knew that those thoughts were heard.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is very interested Tony."

"Good. Meeting adjourned. Now, uhh... when did this whole cute kissing thing between you two come about? How did I miss that, I'm hella confused."

Technically, he had an eternity with the two of them to put it all together, but he wanted them to just FUCKING TELL HIM. He looked at Stephen. Nope. Tony looked at Steve. Nope again. He sighed and just rest his forehead on the table. Tony really really needed to know, and he knew immediately ...that's just how it was gunna be.

* * *

No-One But You (The Vishanti Ascension) : CHAPTER END

Thank you so much for reading both of these insanely long fics. For those of you that have read it from beginning to end? You are amazing and I appreciate you more than you know. As this story has had ups and downs, I myself have had ups and downs.

It's been a big chunk of my life, but I don't regret it for one minute. This story gave me the opportunity to practice fiction writing, story development, character development, and all of that fun stuff. So, for all the feedback I've received, thanks so much. I've made changes to the ending of the first fic and other changes because of the feedback, so if people care to comment PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

Here is your playlist. Enjoy Enjoy Enjoy, and take care.

Vishanti Ascension playlist:

Carry On Wayward Son - KANSAS  
Don't Panic - Coldplay  
Hells Bells - AC/DC  
Thunderstruck - AC/DC  
Shoot To Thrill - AC/DC  
Dancing In The Dark - Imagine Dragons  
Hello Hurricane - Switchfoot

Thank you so much for reading. Much love to you all.


	61. California Halo Blue (Part 1)

Chapter 61: No-One But You (The Vishanti Occultation): California Halo Blue (Part One)  
  


* * *

  
The current time was 1:45 AM (CST). It was extremely hot in the small room that Tony Stark was in. But overall, the temperature at that time was pretty cool.

He was very preoccupied with something that he’d been wanting to do for a long while. Tony felt two very strong hands grip his hair. He also listened to the soothing sound of someone breathing quickly.

The host of Hoggoth was back in Costa Rica. Tony decided to pack up his shit there and leave the small jungle shack behind. He had finalized his plans and set up an Avenger Tower in New York. The reconstruction of his father’s building was almost complete.

Tony wasn’t focused on any of that shit for the moment. Someone eventually gave into Tony’s advances and returned to Costa Rica with him. He had someone else there in the room, and that person “helped him move.” 

Stephen Strange was finally in his bed. They managed to spend some time together, and Tony had him all to himself. The brunette was currently pleasing the Doctor Douchebag Wizard Supreme Prick Face ...with his mouth.

Strange thought he couldn’t take any more of it. The oral pleasure he was receiving made the sorcerer want to burst. He made time for Tony and a continuous sexual encounter was the result. Strange only intended to be in Costa Rica for a few days, but he stopped time entirely and kept it going.

He really liked Tony, and spending time with him truly took Stephen away from his responsibilities as the Sorcerer Supreme.

Tony had the wizard right where he wanted him. His pleasure was building and Tony was about to switch it up to something that was pretty deviant. Strange was getting a little less controlled with his movements, and Tony could see the sweat on his skin.

Tony slowed down his behavior. He took his time with Strange and he could sense some tension developing. He started to watch how the sorcerer’s body was reacting to the touch of his mouth, and it made Tony smile.

He relaxed his actions, then gently eased up from Stephen entirely. Tony migrated up toward him. Strange released a startled breath because the warmth left his aroused skin. He opened his eyes just as Tony came into view. 

He had a very playful look on his face and Stephen’s temperature rose to a higher degree. They slowly kissed and Tony secured himself over Stephen’s lower half. Strange thought that Tony was making a game out of their foreplay, but he was unable to read his mind and know for sure.

Tony locked him out of his head, and Strange locked Tony out as well. They both made sure that no one within the “Vishanti Trio” could hear the thoughts of another. Steve was oblivious to it completely. The soldier never looked into the thoughts of another person. That was not Steve’s style.

Tony and Strange had a secret power balance going on between technology and the mystic arts. It amused the two of them at that point, but the “no mind-reading” ended up becoming the result.

Tony straightened his spine and he gently touched Strange’s stomach with the tips of his fingers. He slowly rocked his hips over Stephen, then sped up his motion. 

“I want you to tell me how it happened..” 

Tony spoke quietly and Strange forced his eyes to close. It felt too good to give Tony a response. Tony rode him quickly and the sorcerer started to gasp against him as he was asked something again.

“I want to know everything. Tell me Wiz, or this is done.” 

Tony laughed against Strange’s neck. He felt those strong hands grab his hips. Strange was NOT going to allow Tony to end their encounter like that. At times, Tony’s best power play was his body. They both knew it and Tony used it against him all the time. That put something in Tony’s favor and it drove Strange off the rails.

The taller man suppressed a moan, and he forced Tony to focus. He pulled the brunette over into a slow kiss and Tony tried to move out of their position.

“Don’t.” 

Strange grabbed both of his wrists. He held onto Tony and watched those big eyes open up wide. His aggressive reaction excited Tony. He smiled in the wizard's face and continued his teasing.

“So, you do speak? Tell me. Now.” 

Tony’s voice was pretty mellow. He was aroused and relaxed. He was enjoying Stephen’s body, but Tony’s thrill often came from getting his partner flustered. That goal was currently accomplished. Strange was a mess.

“I want the exact moment.”

Strange had been hiding too many things. Tony heard nothing but silence so he thought that he needed to contemplate some things. He continued pleasuring the person below him as he thought it all out. It felt really good, of course, and Tony felt Stephen’s thumb slip over his tongue. He closed his eyes and allowed it into his mouth.  
  
The first issue for contemplation, there was someone out there that went by the name "Clea". Strange had never mentioned her name and the word “wife” together in a sentence. When he spoke about her, it was only “business” related.

Steve Rogers and Tony Stark were patiently waiting for Stephen Strange to say something about his mysterious "wife". They wondered if he was aware that they knew? DID HE KNOW THAT THEY KNEW? The two of them did not think that he was told about Clea’s confession in the hospital.

THEY FUCKING KNEW, and they were waiting for his honesty and announcement. Steve and Tony did not discuss Clea with any outside party. That was specifically Vishanti business and it belonged only in the small circle of trust.

The second issue that was up for contemplation, TONY wanted to know the exact moment when the behavior between his apple twins began to change. How did Steve and Stephen get from being two cute “frenemies” to smitten kittens?

Tony was getting a bit too into the sex that they were having, he noticed and snapped himself out of it. Tony found it hard to resist so he gasped out into the small room.

“When did you start wanting to hook up with my main man? EHH? Spit it out, wizard.”

Tony laughed in order to keep himself from sinking too far into their activity. He gripped Stephen’s sides and slowly bit at his own lip. Tony waited for his answer. He had demanded and asked for days. Tony actually asked them both. He wanted the truth and he just knew that ONE OF THEM would eventually confess.

Strange exhaled quickly as Tony got back to work. Those hips were rising upward and Tony needed to grab onto one of his legs for support.

“I think..it was..”

Strange couldn’t really think. He knew the answer, but he was too stimulated and too distracted to think it out. He also didn’t want Tony to win. The sorcerer weighed the possible outcomes in his head at that moment. He decided that the continuation of sex was much more important than his pride.

“It was after he met Oshtur. I wanted to hook up with your husband after he responded to our first text message.”

Strange rushed his answer, then he maneuvered Tony onto his back. That gave the spicy brunette less control, and it allowed Strange to do things his way.   
TONY GASPED LOUDLY AND HE FRIGGEN DIED. That information turned him on and he welcomed the change in position. Tony was very happy with that response. He ended his games and latched himself onto that wizard supreme.  
  
It was officially their last night together in Costa Rica.

Strange had resumed time earlier that evening, and they both intended to return to the world at some point when the day arrived. All of that was out of their thoughts for the moment. They just enjoyed the time that they finally took away from everything else.

~~~~~~———~~~~~~

Later on, the current time in New York was 4:54 AM (EST). The alarm clock that belonged to Steve Rogers was about to go off. His wife was awake, and she looked over at the small machine.

Whitney Nefaria normally woke up before the alarm screamed at her, but on that morning she was awake for a completely different reason. She slowly sat up on the bed and she looked over at the honey blonde that was asleep beside her.

Steve wasn’t aware, but Whitney stared at the subtle glow that existed above his skin. The soft blue color woke her up. It wasn’t the first time she had seen it, but the woman had never mentioned it to him. It was brighter than the last time she saw it.

Whitney took it as a sign, and she looked off into the dark. She glanced over at the window of their bedroom and she noticed the same exact glow outside. She thought that all of that, Vishanti… nonsense meant that Byron was going to be without his father soon.

Whitney had a feeling that Steve would end up out there. She thought about it as the alarm went off. It pulsed out the only sound in the room, and Steve woke up from his dream. He had a simple one that night, and he forgot about it the moment he started to rub one of his eyes.

The soldier moved his blanket and he sat up on his bed. He kissed his wife on the side of her forehead and then he migrated off into the dark. She smiled at him and watched him head off. When Steve opened up his eyes that morning, his wife saw that soft glow disappear. Steve got dressed and he headed out to do what he always did.

He checked in on his nine-year-old son, and then he went out for a long run. He ran for over an hour and then he headed back home to his wife and son. The soldier showered and then they all gathered for their breakfast.

They had a pretty normal routine for Byron. The young man poured his own cereal, and he kicked his little legs as he sat in his seat. Byron was naturally independent. He had his own appetite and choices that he liked in the morning. Steve fixed up something for Whitney and he poured his kid some apple juice.

As the apple juice filled up an adorable little dinosaur cup, the pocket of his pants started to vibrate. Steve looked down at his side and he pulled his cell phone out with his free hand.

The soldier read that he received a text message from S.Strange. He smiled and flipped open the screen. Whitney always thought his smile was amusing and she just focused on her meal.

_Hello Steve. Someone is going to approach you and ask you to do something in the near future. I’m not sure when.  
Please politely decline what is asked, then disregard. _

Steve stared at the message. He thought that it was pretty bizarre. The soldier read it over a few times and then he turned the phone toward his wife. He showed Whitney the screen and she read the message.

“Tell him, he’s a fruit-loop.” 

Whitney eventually learned to like Stephen Strange, but she thought he was odd. No one would ever be as odd to her as Tony Stark, but she thought the sorcerer was pretty close. Steve quietly laughed at her response and he re-read the message again.

Steve scratched the side of his head and he sent a message back. The message was sent off and it headed all the way to the tropical land of Costa Rica. Tony and Stephen concluded their sexcapades, for the moment, and the sorcerer was beside the bed.

He was on the floor in a seated position. Tony was asleep behind him and Stephen received a vision as they both slept. It caused him to get out of bed and shut everything down.

He was drawn into meditation. He needed to know much more information because what he saw in his mind made absolutely no sense. The picture wasn’t clear at all and the sorcerer needed to work out all the details. Outside his research, his out-dated cellphone made a noise. Stephen quickly opened his eyes.

He picked up his phone and he read the message from Steve.

_Sure. I can do that._

Good. Strange liked what he read and he set the phone aside. He closed his eyes and then he started to head back into his mental research. The sorcerer abruptly stopped his behavior and he looked back over at the phone. He picked it up and he texted a message back to Tony’s “Main man, Yankee, husband person”.

_Thank you._

The message was short and to the point. Strange set the phone aside and then he returned to his mental homework. Tony snoozed away up in the bed. He knew nothing about Strange’s meditation or his message to Steve.

The simple message was read by the blonde soldier and he gently smiled. Sure it was kinda weird, but the soldier moved on from it and he helped his son get ready for his day. Byron had a small presentation to give in his class, and Steve was beyond excited about it.

Whitney finished her breakfast and then she packed up a lunch for Byron. She thought nothing of the message from Stephen Strange. Her mind was preoccupied with the bizarre illumination that happened to her husband randomly in the night. She wanted to know what THAT shit meant. Whitney pondered it and thought it over until the entire family was good to go. They all ventured out to Byron’s elementary school. They lived close to it so the three of them always walked. Steve kept his son close to him and they took their familiar journey out into the world.

Steve thought about the message again when they arrived at the school. The soldier opened the door for the two of them and he followed them into the building. He wondered who the person was that was going to eventually "approach him". The information that he received from the text was very vague. Steve thought about sending another message.

He wanted some actual details, but all of that needed to wait. His son entered his classroom and Steve watched him take his backpack over to the wooden cubbies. Byron checked in with his classmates and he started to talk with one of his friends. Steve couldn't take his eyes off his son. The teacher began to speak to everyone in the room and all of the children huddled into the center of the classroom.

* * *

Chapter END:

Thanks for reading! I originally intended to do some re-reading of this fic and then add an update. I was beyond shocked to log in and not see my fic at all. It took forever to re-upload it, but now that has been accomplished.

It's going to take me a while to get back into the swing of writing. It has been a while since I've updated the story.

ANYWAY, behold the unfolding of a new chapter.

Stay tuned for some more, and please provide some feedback when you can. :)


	62. California Halo Blue (Part 2)

Chapter 62: No-One But You (The Vishanti Occultation): California Halo Blue (Part 2)  
  
  


* * *

Strange was still trying to make some sense out of the vision that he had when he tried to go to sleep. Something physically shocked him, and he felt it through his bones. He couldn’t believe that he felt the sensation of an actual shock as he sat there beside the bed.

When he tried to re-imagine what he pictured, the same result occurred. It caused him to mentally leave the room he was in, and he hunted around for some sort of answer. He had no idea how much time was passing around him. So he eventually forced himself to stop.

Strange decided that he needed to take his questions somewhere else. The sorcerer stood up and he looked at the empty bed. Tony was no longer in the room. He was sitting at a small table in his Costa Rican kitchen. The brunette was looking over several screens that were set up in front of him. When Tony woke up, he noticed that Strange was submersed in his weirdo meditation.

He was way too hungry, and he didn’t bother him. The brunette just set up his own version of enlightenment. Tony snacked on some grub and then he read into some Stark related updates. His busy mind was preoccupied with it, and he barely noticed Stephen when he walked into the kitchen.

Tony felt the sorcerer gently tap on his shoulder. Tony looked over at his hand and then he slowly stood up. The multiple screens traveled with up him, and Stephen Strange sat down in Tony’s seat.

Tony watched him take the seat and then he returned to the comfortable position that he was previously in. He sat down on Strange’s lap. Then, Tony felt Stephen rest his forehead against his shoulder.

They moved around a little and adjusted, then the two of them actually settled into something that felt like a warm hug. Tony resumed his information investigation with a small smile.

“I need you to do me a favor, Tony.” 

Strange spoke quietly and he continued to rest his head against Tony’s shoulder. He had his longer arms wrapped around the person that was on his lap, and the sorcerer felt very comfortable where he was. Tony was always warm. Strange thought about that as he waited for a response.

Tony chewed on his snack and he thought over doing anyone out there a favor. He told himself that he just did a whole bunch of sexy favors for the wizard. That thought made Tony’s smile open up even more. He turned his head slightly and he gave the Sorcerer Supreme a devious grin.

Strange looked up from his shoulder and he saw that smile. It made him form one of his own. Tony really had a unique way of heating Stephen up.

“I’m not sure you can afford me anymore, Wizzy. My rates have just gone up.” Tony reached across the table and he grabbed a piece of fruit. Strange playfully rolled his eyes and he started to move his arms in different directions over Tony’s clothing. 

The sorcerer’s hands explored the clothes, then they slowly settled in certain places. Tony moved upward a few times and he tried not to laugh. He was getting touched in sexy areas. Tony chewed on his tongue for a quick sec as he peeled his orange.

“I’m not asking you, Tony. I need you to do it.” 

Tony was dressed in Stephen’s shirt and his famous red shorts. Those hands continued to roam around him and they eventually settled somewhere around his inner thighs. Tony couldn’t really respond at that point. He was surprised by Stephen’s advance, yet enjoying the feel of everything that Strange was doing to him.

One of those extremely beautiful, scarred hands began to wander its way up into those famous shorts. Tony slowly closed his eyes and he welcomed the touch. Shhhhiiiittt ...Tony shoved the colorful piece of fruit into his own mouth and he slowly started to chew. He needed to keep himself quiet. Tony didn’t wanna seem affected.

“I really need to figure something out. I’ll be spending some time with Agamotto to do it, but I also have some bureaucracy that I’ve been meaning to take care of. I need you to handle that for me.” 

He wanted Tony to go somewhere and speak on his behalf. The smaller of the two contemplated what Strange said as he swallowed down the piece of fruit. Tony slipped another piece of it into his mouth and he softly exhaled. Damnnn those hands felt good. Tony couldn’t respond to him for a moment. 

He was too caught up in that silky touch. A devious idea emerged and Tony finally found his playful words.

“Ask me nicely. I want to to hear you politely ask me to do you a favor.”  
  
Tony chuckled quietly and he slowly chewed on his orange. Strange was humored by Tony’s response and he smiled against his shoulder. The sorcerer always secretly enjoyed the stupid ways Tony challenged him. It amused him, and he took a long moment to think. Strange said nothing, then he gently began to chew on Tony’s shoulder.

Tony turned his head a bit more toward him and he thought about giving his forehead a quick kiss.

“Can you..”  
  
Strange stopped everything for a moment. He also stopped speaking because he forgot what he was doing. Oh right, he had to do something that was “nice” and “polite”. In moments like that, he recalled the only Boy Scout that he knew. Stephen Strange turned to good ol’ fashioned Steve Rogers for some much needed guidance.

Earlier he admitted to Tony that he wanted to “hook up” with Steve, but Strange was just joking around. He admired Steve and respected him way too much to sum up their connection like that. Strange looked up to him, and he thought about the soldier all the time. Stephen did not consider Steve to be some random encounter. The sorcerer was also extremely jealous of Steve’s existence for a long time.

The soldier was an expert at things that Stephen wanted to achieve. He made friendship and relationships look so easy. He thought about that as he continued to fondle and run his hands all over Tony. He got back to the polite question that he was trying to form in his head. What would Steve Rogers say?

“Tony, can you please do me a favor? I need you to speak, on my behalf.” 

That question made the sorcerer’s face turn rosy. He finished his attempt at politeness, and the two of them stared at one another. The question escaped his lips and Tony became silent. They continued to stare and then they both looked in different directions. Tony laughed first. Strange’s quiet laughter followed and he pressed his face against the shoulder again.

“Wowwww Wizzy, you did such a good job. That was really well done.” Tony praised him and he immediately curled himself up as he sat on that lap. Strange got extra grabby with those hands, and it started to make Tony laugh.

The two settled in their own thoughts for a moment and Tony began to chew on the tip of his tongue again. He could taste all the oranges that he consumed and he listened to Stephen as he explained more and more about what was needed from him. 

His face kinda flamed up as Stephen spoke. Tony dropped his uninterested act and finally agreed to do what was being asked. They continued their flirtatious discussion for a little while longer, and then they started the process of saying their goodbyes.

Stephen needed to head home, and Tony needed to get his ass back to work. A portal from one location to another was opened, and the two of them stood in front of it. Tony was asked to venture out and speak to someone named “Uatu” and Stephen told him that he needed to check in with Christine and Wong.

After that, he intended to make his way to Agamotto. He was faced with something that really bothered him. So, he gave Tony a final kiss and then the sorcerer headed through the orange portal. When he left Tony behind him, it felt like he shed away one part of himself. He returned to another place and he prepared himself to wear the skin of something else. The sorcerer entered his home in New York and he was a bit confused when he saw a bunch of boxes around him.

The portal closed near his back, and he noticed that Christine was packing her things.

~~~~——~~~~

Back in New York, Steve and Whitney returned to the apartment and then he got himself ready for work. The entire walk home, he continued to glance around his surroundings. Steve was going to be “approached” at some point, and the soldier found it amusing.

He technically never quit his day job. Steve had S.H.I.E.L.D. meetings to attend that day and several missions that needed to be assigned to different field agents. Before he left the apartment, however, he gave Whitney a slow kiss and asked her why she was being a bit distant.

Whitney Nefaria was a very calculated woman. She softly replied that she had something on her mind, but she wasn’t ready to discuss it. Steve accepted what she said and he let it go. He said his goodbye and then he headed out. He entered the S.H.I.E.L.D. base and parked his motorcycle, just like he always did. The soldier greeted the same man at the main entrance, just like he always did. Then he took the elevator up to his office, just like he always did. Steve was greeted by someone named Zeke and then he was filled in with all the details that were going to be discussed during the meeting.

It was all typical and routine occurrences that Steve was very used to. His motions were effortless as he headed further and further into the building. He swiped key cards, waited for doors to open, greeted familiar faces, and quickly gave some genuine smiles. 

The soldier made his way to the meeting room and he sat down beside one of his long-time friends. Phil Coulson greeted him, and one of the many meetings for the day began.

That routine continued just as it always did for five days. He spent the weekend with his family and then he got back to the routine immediately after that. On the eighth day of repetition, Steve headed out toward his motorcycle. He pulled his keys out of the front pocket of his pants. The soldier cupped the keys in his hand, and he unbuckled the helmet from the tank. Steve heard an unfamiliar sound and he immediately looked up from his bike.

Steve Rogers was greeted by a woman that had a small frame. Her hair was white, and she wore clothing that was obscure and purple. When he looked directly at Clea, there was only one word that came to the soldier’s mind. He thought that she looked “cosmic” and Steve stared for a short while.

He had been officially “approached”. Steve forgot all about the random text that he received from Stephen Strange because it had been over a week since he got it. He never followed up and asked for additional details. Steve set his helmet back onto his bike and he continued to study the woman that approached him.

“Hello, Steve. Do you have a moment?”

Her voice was quiet and she seemed to be at ease. Steve thought about how he almost choked to death on some hospital cookies when the woman in front of him identified herself as the wife of Dr. Strange. He was in complete disbelief. Steve thought he was getting to know Stephen pretty well.

The sorcerer being married just blew Steve’s mind into a million pieces. He couldn’t even imagine the man proposing to someone. The soldier could see how hard Strange was trying to physically be there for Christine Palmer. He set alarms all the time to remind himself to be human, he moved her into his home, and he did everything he could to seem “normal”. 

But, they all could see his struggle.

His role as the Sorcerer Supreme caused an intense imbalance within him, and Steve could tell that Strange was trying to keep himself together. Steve really could see it all. He knew that the sorcerer wanted to remain grounded and be part of something with Christine, yet he also enjoyed the chemistry that he had going on with Tony.

Steve remembered when Stephen asked him how he balanced his time between all of the people that he loved. The soldier answered him honestly, but that was when he took notice of the battle that Strange was having with himself.

“I do have a moment.”  
  
Steve dropped his thoughts as he responded to Clea. She gave a soft smile and she took a few steps closer to his motorcycle. Steve wanted to know how that cosmic woman fit into the mix. The two of them seemed so comfortable with one another as they put an end to Nightmare.

Clea came completely out of nowhere, and yet Steve saw cooperation between them that he didn’t expect. It felt like they knew each other for years.

“I need to speak to Stephen. Right now, only you or Tony can take me to him.” She officially asked him to do something. According to the text message that he received from Stephen, the soldier was supposed to “politely decline what is asked, then disregard.”

Steve thought on it for a moment, and then he indulged the question.  
  
“You mean, you’re unable to speak to your husband? That’s a bit odd… don’t you think?” Steve was lighthearted about it, but he was eager to get to the bottom of their mysterious connection. Clea gently clasped her hands over her waist and she gave an unamused response.

“As far as I know, he is deep in counsel with Agamotto. Only members of the Vishanti have access to the areas with their temples... That’s the only reason why I’m here.”

Clea refused to speak to anyone about her future marriage to Stephen Strange. That was their business, alone. Clea also absolutely refused to take her request to Tony Stark. She was under the impression that Strange was involved with him in some way. 

….yeah…. Clea was not in the mood to deal with one of Stephen’s growing number of love interests.

She had actual reasons to speak to Strange, and the woman was unfortunately just unable to access him. Steve wasn’t aware of what the other Vishanti members were up to at that moment. They had gone their separate ways, for a while, and he knew that they would always re-connect at some point. He thought about what she said for a bit longer, and then he made a decision. Strange specifically wanted Steve to refuse what was asked, but the soldier had his own agenda in mind.

“I’ll take you to him. Sure.” Steve smiled and he put his helmet on over his blonde hair. Clea was somewhat shocked for a moment and her mouth opened slowly. She thought that the host of Oshtur was a very easy-going person, and she kinda liked that about him. His response was so uncomplicated, and she loved it.  
  
“Meet me here tomorrow at the same exact time. I need the evening with my family, then you and I will journey to him, together.” Steve didn’t even want to add Tony into the mix. His little red corvette was busy out there doing his thing, and getting his Avenger Tower together. No. Steve wanted to handle the mission completely solo.  
  
He really wanted to get to the bottom of everything in his own way, and he also wanted to get to know the person that just approached him. Clea happily agreed with what Steve said, and then the two of them parted ways. Steve took off home after that, then he informed his family about the slight change to their routine.

* * *

  
Chapter END:

Thanks for reading, comments are always loved and welcomed.


	63. Loud Like Love (Part 1)

Chapter 63: No-One But You (The Vishanti Occultation): Loud Like Love (Part 1)

* * *

Stephen took two steps forward. Christine had a box in her arms and she gently set it on the table. The sight of her leaving always managed to completely devastate the sorcerer. The two of them had many ups and downs, and he recalled it all as he just stood in the same place.

She looked over at him and she tucked some of her brown hair beneath her ear.

“How long have I been away? I thought..”

Strange wanted to check the alarm on his dated cell phone. He knew that he got very distracted with Tony, but Stephen thought that he timed everything perfectly. He started to think that his alarm accidentally turned off, or it must have malfunctioned in some way.

He thought that he missed the alarm, and he somehow left her waiting or something. The sorcerer freaked out, and he was seconds away from having a mini-meltdown.

“We talked about Tony.. I ..”

He felt horrible. Strange felt extremely guilty and he clearly didn’t understand why she was leaving. He was honest when he told her that he loved her. Strange needed her there and he was serious about how he felt. The sorcerer was very confused and his mind started to swarm with dozens of different thoughts.

His heart began to hurt and he pawed at the black slacks that he was wearing. He needed to double check the timer on his phone.

“Stephen, you didn’t make any sort of mistake. I made this decision when we were in Costa Rica.”

Christine admitted a small portion of what she had been holding in. He was right, they did have a conversation about Tony. Christine knew how Stephen felt about him and she knew how he felt about her. She knew that she was loved. That was not why she needed to leave. She ignored the box that she left on the table and she walked over to Strange.

Christine knew that she needed to explain herself to him as gently as she possibly could.

Stephen Strange was very self critical. He thought that every flaw in their relationship was based off of mistakes that he somehow made. She didn’t want him to feel that way. He allowed her to step toward him and she touched one of his hands.

“This is not about you and Tony. It’s also not about your timer. I need you to really listen to me Stephen.”

She could see how upset he was. Strange looked completely devastated and he brought one of his hands up to his eyes. He rubbed at one of his eyelids and he tried to hold in something that was forming.

He could only see his behavior with Tony as cheating. Right? He convinced himself that his selfish desire for Tony must have caused a rift between him and Christine. She didn’t see it that way, but that was not what she needed to explain to him.

Christine thought her words out carefully and she just pulled Stephen toward her. They embraced and she finally started to explain herself.

“You are trying so hard to keep yourself here, Stephen. And I am trying so hard to keep you with me. We are anchoring ourselves to something that is not meant to be. I can’t keep reeling you back in. I’ve realized that I keep doing that to you, and it’s not working for both of us.”

It felt like they continuously split themselves in two. They both went back and forth between what they needed and wanted, and all they ended up doing was getting each other upset.

“I love you, Stephen. I’m having a hard time explaining this. Please, just give me time to get it right. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Christine upset herself with what she said. Now, she felt like she got it all wrong. It was hard for her to articulate how she really felt. Her decision was finalized when they were in Costa Rica, but the idea of it happened long before that.

“I noticed something different for you when you were at the hospital, I noticed...”

Christine took notice of a different life for him when he was brought to her. His body was badly injured, and she had to once again mend his wounds. Christine thought about that day for a moment. The two of them both fell silent as they embraced.

Strange still didn’t understand what was going on, because he loved Christine very much. He heard her words, but what she said made absolutely no sense. He couldn’t hold in the tears that were beneath his eyelids any longer. A few of them slipped down his face and he quickly got rid of them.

Christine kissed him gently and she tried to pull him close. Strange needed to breathe and he needed to process what she said. The sorcerer stepped away and he immediately formed a portal. His expression changed from sad to contemplative.

He quickly turned back and he looked at Christine. She noticed.. what? He took a moment and looked into the thoughts that she had in her mind.

Strange regretted it instantly, because what Christine noticed in the hospital caused him to get even more upset. He turned away from her completely and he disappeared through the portal. She watched the portal disappear and Christine covered one side of her face.

That did not go the way she planned it. Her heart broke and she turned back to her box on the table.

Stephen stood at the bottom of the stairs of the Sanctum Sanctorum. He looked up the staircase and he started to head up to his loft. Wong could sense his arrival.

He had a bone to pick with the LAZY and DISTRACTED Sorcerer Supreme. Strange’s ally headed straight for him. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and he loudly called out to the person that was supposed to be protecting the population.

Strange was called to do several things. The Sorcerer Supreme was supposed to be in a multiverse-wide gathering right at that moment. Wong had to actually tell everyone in the cosmos that they needed to wait. That behavior was unacceptable for Wong, and he let Strange know it.

Stephen heard Wong’s voice as he loudly explained where he was supposed to be. He stopped on one of the steps and the sorcerer slowly turned around. Wong crossed his arms when he was finished with his rant, and then he looked upward.

In that moment, he barely recognized the Sorcerer Supreme. He only saw a broken man up on that staircase.

Wong saw someone that was dressed in dark comfortable slacks. The damaged man wore a simple burgundy shirt over his skin. He also wore a broken wrist-watch. Wong continued to look up and he also saw the saddest look on a face that he had ever seen.

“I’ve asked Tony to take care of that. I’m..”

Strange wasn’t sure how long he was gone. He couldn’t remember how long he told Wong that he would be away. Something was off and he needed to figure it out. What happened with Christine completely blindsided the sorcerer, and it began to torment him.

He decided that he enjoyed himself a bit too much when he was with Tony. He got careless and lost track of time, and the end of his relationship with Christine was the overall result. Strange thought that he completely stopped time when he was in Costa Rica... So, why did it feel like he made a mistake?

Strange did not understand. He closed his eyes and forgot to wait for a response from Wong. The fellow sorcerer was very concerned with what he saw. He watched Strange as he walked into his loft. The door was quietly closed behind him.

Strange slowly headed into the room, and he looked around. The clothing that he put on that morning changed into what he normally wore as the Sorcerer Supreme. Dark blue fabric covered his skin and he finally stepped back into his “role”.

The cloak of levitation floated in his direction. He tried to force his thoughts about Christine out of his mind as his cloak attached itself to his shoulders. Wong needed to speak to Stephen. He could see that he was upset, but all of that needed to cease. Wong headed up those stairs and he knocked on the door to his loft.

Strange ignored it for a moment. He walked over to his desk and took a seat. He pondered what Christine said to him for a moment longer and he looked at all of the ... things.. that were around him.

“Come in, Wong.”

Strange heard an additional knock on his door, so he responded and waited. Wong approached the desk and he felt a little bit better when he saw that his outfit had changed.

Strange still looked very upset, but the outfit brought Wong out of that worry. He immediately started to fill Stephen in on everything else that he missed. His multiple extended “vacations” meant that Wong had to pick up a bunch of slack.

He started to give the sorcerer some additional shit for it. Strange followed along with everything that was being said, but his mind kept falling back into what Christine told him.

They both were “anchoring” themselves to something that was not meant to be? He couldn’t figure out where he went wrong. Strange’s face pulled into a hurt expression. Wong stopped speaking entirely and he stared at his face.

Uhh, he was very worried about Stephen at that point. Strange carried on regardless, and he started filling Wong in on some things.

“I told you, Tony is going to handle the conversation with Uatu for me. He intends to head that way once the construction of his tower is complete. I’m going to be with Agamotto once we are done here.”

Strange looked at the orb that had direct access to Agamotto’s dimension. Obviously, Wong had things handled in his extended absence. He needed to stop what he was doing and figure things out.

Strange planned some additional “Mystic Arts” related things out with Wong. Then, he took his confused and pulverized heart with him as he left the dimension completely. Wong was not happy about it, but Strange took off on him again and sought out the counsel of Agamotto.

~~~~~~——-~~~~~~~~

Tony wrapped up his business in Costa Rica. He headed home to Santa Monica first, and then he checked in with his daughter. “Sarah Rogers” was doing her thing, and Tony took her out to lunch. He intended to get to that favor he agreed to .... soon-ish.

He loved to make the wizard pizza supreme angry. Tony thought about Strange as his daughter told him all about what she was developing with a young woman named Riri Williams. The conversation started to shift onto their amazing relationships and Tony had to pump the brakes.

He found out what day it was, and he got a bit confused.

“January 14th? Huwhut?.. when the eff did January get here?”

“Dad, I’ve told you thirty times. I chose January 14th months ago. Today... is the first.”

Ok, January 1st. Tony was not following at all. His eyes were widely enlarged and his mouth was almost attached to the table. He was super confused. HOW FRIGGEN LONG WAS HE ACTUALLY IN COSTA RICA? Tony immediately thought that the wizard prick kept him there for years or something. He felt like he was in an episode of the “Twilight Zone”.

It kinda started to freak him out.

Sarah tried to be patient. It felt like her father was currently on the planet Mars and she needed him to focus. Sarah snapped her fingers beside one of his ears.

“Listen to me. Are you actually in there? Mom says that dad is doing the exact same thing. If he doesn’t have his routine then he doesn’t even know what day it is. You’re both becoming space cadets.”

Tony was a bit bewildered by what he heard. Uhh.. how could Steve Rogers not know what day it was?

He pondered that, and Sarah thought about how much it was irritating the women that were in their lives. There was so much more too it, but Sarah didn’t know how to clue her father into what was going on. All of the women took notice and they had a group discussion after the Costa Rica trip.

Pepper Potts, Christine Palmer, Whitney Nefaria, and Sarah figured out that Stephen Strange, Tony Stark, and Steve Rogers we’re becoming lost in some distant place. When the three of them were around one another, everything else on the planet sorta ceased to exist.

What the hell were they actually supposed to do?

Sarah sat back in her chair and she crossed her arms over her stomach. She patiently waited for her father to return to planet Earth. He was lost in thought about Steve. He thought, was his main man developing Alzheimer’s? Tony chuckled a little bit and he looked up at his daughter. She didn’t look amused.

YEAH, WHUT?

Tony forced a quirky grin and he snuck a bite of his sandwich.

~~~~~~——-~~~~~~~~

Steve quietly waited beside his motorcycle. He finished all of his S.H.I.E.L.D. work for the day and he stared at the floor of the garage. He continued to think about the conversation that he had with his wife. Whitney was still distant with him, and she told him once again that she had something on her mind.

He asked her if he did something wrong, and Whitney just laughed. She said to Steve, “You have never done anything wrong. You are the most amazing person I have ever met.”

Steve was very flustered with what she said. But, what Whitney told him also left the soldier very confused. Her words felt oddly ... final. It made him nervous because he also knew that Whitney was careful with her words.

He heard Clea as she “approached” him again. She greeted him, and Steve looked up from his distracted trance. She noticed the distant look that the soldier had on his face, but she ignored it.

“Are you ready?”

The cosmic woman smiled and Steve straightened up his posture. He was ready to head out and get himself some answers. Steve didn’t want to involve Tony at that time, but he made arrangements with some additional individuals before he left work for the day.

“Before I take you to your husband, we have to stop somewhere and look at a map.”

Steve smiled again, and then the top secret suit that Tony built him formed over his skin. Clea thought the contraption was amazing. She watched it compose over his skin, and then the soldier formed a portal.

Clea put herself underneath a spell of protection. She had the ability to fly, but everything had to be magically induced. Her home was the dark dimension, she was a bit out of her element when she was in space, but the woman ignored the thought.

He opened up a door from one world to the next, and the two of them headed out into the darkness of space. Steve was looking for a ship. He used his suit and scanned the area around him.

Clea simply followed the soldier as he began his hunt for the ship.

* * *

Chapter: END

Thanks for reading. Feedback is love :)


	64. Loud Like Love (Part 2)

Chapter 64: No-One But You (The Vishanti Occultation): Loud Like Love (Part 2)

* * *

_Long before all the Costa Rican confusion and heartbreak, Stephen Strange was taken to the hospital. He had been badly injured by an enemy called “Nightmare” and he was in the care of Christine Palmer._

_Tony, Steve, and several others were in the waiting room of the hospital. They were waiting for updates and all of that mumbo jumbo. The entire evening, Christine continued to tell everyone that no one could visit Stephen Strange._

_She even told that information to Clea. She was in the waiting room as well, and the woman complied._

_Why am I bringing this up? Well, eventually, Tony and Steve went home. They put trust in Christine and they left Stephen in her care. They didn’t want to stay there forever, and they knew that he would recover._

_His adorable semi-sorta girlfriend nurse was handling it... right?_

_The assumption that Tony and Steve made that day was somewhat incorrect. Christine was able to handle the physical damage that was done to Stephen’s body, but he was poisoned and impacted greatly by the dark energy that traveled through him._

_ Strange was technically dying because of it, and Christine had no idea what to do. Someone complied in the waiting room. She jokingly revealed her future marriage to Stephen’s companions, but Clea was ultimately in a league of her own. _

_ She knew how to read things that were on planet earth. Clea took the time to read all of the little signs as she stood beside the vending machine. The woman ignored everyone and just observed. _

_ The signs said: _

_ ”NO SMOKING” _

_ ”RESTRICTED AREA” _

_ ”MAINTAIN LOW VOICE TONES” _

_ ”ADHERE TO VISITING HOURS” _

_ ”RESTRICT CALLS TO PATIENT ROOMS AFTER 9 PM.” _

_ ”NO CELLPHONE USE” _

_ Clea concluded that each one was some sort of rule or regulation. She thought it was a very odd place. It had been her first visit to a hospital and she couldn’t get over the smell of it.  _

_ She said goodbye to none of Stephen’s friends when they left, and Clea remained in the lobby. She wanted to speak to Stephen and she didn’t care about visiting hours.  _

_ Christine told her twice that she was unable to see him. The woman came into the lobby once again and asked Clea to leave.  _

_ Well, Clea had an odd feeling about the situation. She thought that the human woman seemed very stressed. Clea watched Christine as she headed back through a door that had demanding signs all over it.  _

_ Christine was speaking to a fellow doctor about the poison that was affecting Stephen. He was unconscious and they were working on getting him stable. _

_ “Thank you..” Christine took a chart of information and she headed back into Stephen’s room. She opened the door and gasped loudly when she saw Clea beside Stephen’s bed.  _

_ Christine almost dropped the chart. She was very startled and it got pretty close to escaping her hand. The surgeon also noticed that Strange’s vitals were stable. He was simply asleep and it seemed like the threat on his life was over. _

_ “How.. how did you get in here?”  _

_ Clea heard the question and she looked up. The woman was studying the odd looking room and she looked over all of the machinery. She saw Stephen’s clothes and wristwatch by the bed. Clea wondered what it was and she tried to read the inscription.  _

_ She picked up the wrist-watch before Christine entered the room and she immediately read what it said. Christine waltzed right in and distracted her. Clea saw her close the door to the room and she used that moment to put the wrist-watch back where she found it. _

_ Clea’s focus completely turned away. She stood on one side of Stephen, while Christine stepped over toward his other side. _

_ “You can’t.. be in here. I asked you to leave.” _

_ Christine tried to sound authoritative. It worked before for her, back in the lobby, but Christine lost her confidence. She noticed that the person that stood on the opposite side of the bed was ... from another planet, or something. _

_ Christine caught on that her words meant nothing. Clea did not care about the silly rules that were written on tiny signs. She just looked down at Stephen Strange. _

_ “Who are you?” _

_ Christine needed to know. She set the chart down beside the bed. The surgeon was a bit annoyed with the situation. Clea turned her focus back to Christine for a moment. Shewas able to read what it said on her name badge. _

_ “I’m not staying. I just needed to get rid of the toxic energy that was hurting Stephen. I have also secured his ability to sleep. He is able to rest safely, I’ll make sure of that..” _

_ Clea gave a short smile and then she stood up straight. She noticed that the human did not fear her. Clea also realized that the human in front of her had no issue being in the presence of someone from the Dark Dimension. _

_ She glanced over at the small table that was beside the bed again. It was the same table that had Stephen’s clothing and personal belongings on top of it. Clea looked at that broken wristwatch again. _

_ The second time she looked at it, she re-read the heartfelt inscription. Clea noticed that the name that was engraved on the watch matched what was written on that name badge. Clea turned her head and she stared at the other woman in the room... _

_ “That’s good. I really didn’t want to sedate him, or force him to sleep.”  _

_ Well, they had to give him something for the pain. His wounds were intense. Christine thought about that, and then she slowly glanced at the other woman in the room... _

_ “It’s not safe for you to do that to him.”  _

_ Not safe? Christine held a bewildered look on her face. She felt.. odd, and she couldn’t find the words to respond. Clea could see her confusion, but she did not intend to explain why. She did what she had to do, and she decided that it was time for her to go.  _

_ Clea looked back down at Stephen again and she thought about some things that he told her. _

_ Clea heard him. She listened to him say that his focus was on other people. The Sorcerer Supreme was not ready for her and... _

_ “He can sleep naturally, for now. Adjustments to that will come after he recovers. Goodbye.”  _

_ “Well, whoa whoa wait. Wait. Can he still be given anesthetics? You seem to know quite a bit about all this crazy stuff he is getting into...” _

_ When Christine spoke those words, a sad feeling washed over her heart. She looked at Stephen briefly and then she glanced back at the other woman. _

_ “If it suppresses his pain, then yes. If it forces him unconscious, then no. He needs to sleep naturally, and I will ensure it.” _

_ Clea really wanted to leave. She had her arms crossed at that point, and she turned slightly to her right. She decided to give the human a few more seconds of her time. _

_ “But, how do you ensure it? How do you even..” _

_ Christine gasped because Clea completely disappeared. The “other woman” gave her no response. Then, in an instant, she was gone. Christine had a million more questions. She closed her eyes for a moment and then decided to just take a seat. _

_ She pulled over a chair and then she sat down beside Stephen. Christine intended to stay with him the entire night. _

_ Stephen was sleeping peacefully. Christine thought that he looked very handsome. As she looked at him, her mind wandered off and filled with countless thoughts about the encounter that she just had with Clea. The other woman never told Christine her name, and it caused her to contemplate. _

_ She needed to distract herself from her thoughts. Christine stood back up and she decided to go warm herself up some dinner. She grabbed the patient file again, and then she quietly left the room. _

~~~—-~~

Strange was pulled out of a vision and he brought his hands up to the sides of his head. He was shown the entire encounter between Christine and Clea, and the sorcerer was left a bit dumbfounded.

So, that was what Christine had “noticed”. That was why she was removing all of her things from the home that he attempted to hold onto. It was a hard realization for Strange to get to, and he opened his eyes with a frustrated look on his face.

“Try not to look so bitter about it Strange, it’s really not the end of the world.”

He was currently speaking with Agamotto. The entity stole the appearance of the Ancient One, and they were both sitting on the floor of the temple. They were facing one another, and Stephen was pissed off at her.

“Why are you always making things so ridiculously difficult for me?”

Stephen asked his question through clenched teeth. The Ancient One always put him through some bullshit tribulation. She always complicated what he had going on and often surprised him with challenges.It aggravated the sorcerer and he was always ready to let her know it.

“How else would you understand your error?”

“There was NO error being made. I had it under control.”

Stephen cut off her talk and he angrily spoke out what he felt was right. The Ancient One canceled his alteration of time when he was with Tony in Costa Rica. They were together out there for much longer than he thought.

His alarm did not go off, and he was experiencing visions that caused him physical pain. The Ancient One told him that she was responsible for all of it, and Stephen’s anger was escalating.

“You had your own desires under control. Congratulations, Stephen.”

“Stop mocking me. Just tell me the rest of what you did, and then kindly FUCK.. OFF.”

Stephen was done. He hated being toyed around with. What bothered him the most was the fact that the Ancient One had the power to do it. Through Agamotto, she had the ability to once again put him in his place. Strange absolutely hated being in that position. He stood up from where they were seated and the sorcerer began to pace around.

He wanted to break things.

He still didn’t know why he was feeling a shock when he ventured into certain areas of his head. According to the Ancient One, the physical shock he received was deliberate.

“It is all about timing, Strange. You’ll catch on eventually. You have a meeting to get to.”

“I’m not going anywhere until you explain everything to me. Got it? We are not done here.”

The man scowled at his mentor. He hated her so much in that moment. What happened with Christine affected him greatly. The fact that their relationship was intentionally butchered by Agamotto didn’t sit well with him either.

The Ancient One simply looked up at her apprentice. He had come so far and she took a moment to reflect on the way he was when they first met. She gave a soft sigh as he glared in her direction.

“You’re still that broken ...stubborn fool from before. There is so much more for you to learn, Stephen.”

She would not be explaining anything else to him. The actions that she used had sent the sorcerer into some sort of shame spiral.

The Ancient One didn’t care about any of that. She wanted him to figure everything out on his own.

~~~~~——~~~~~

At the same exact time, somewhere far far away from Dr. Strange, Steve and Clea reached the ship that he was looking for. It wasn’t that hard for him to find it. Steve was given coordinates. The soldier was surprised to see multiple ships in the same place.

They were docked together and two of the smaller ships caught his eye. He recognized them immediately and he thought about them as he hopped on board the largest one.

Those two ships that he saw took him back to a distant memory. He wanted to steal one of the ships.

That thought subsided because Steve was greeted by Richard Rider. He didn’t expect to see the Nova Corps docked up to all the other ships, but he welcomed the greeting.

Steve shook Richard’s hand and Clea just observed their interaction. They started discussing their last encounter. She listened to them talk about Mephisto and what happened to the red devil after the fight was over.

She began to remember the battle and her mind took her off to Stephen Strange. Those thoughts disappeared, however, because she was kindly greeted and introduced to Richard.

She had never met anyone from the Nova Corps before, but Clea was familiar with what they did. It was outside her jurisdiction, so she just smiled and said hello.

A booming voice was heard after that. Clea turned from Richard and Steve when she heard a loud greeting from somewhere else in the ship.

The one and only Thor Odinson was on board, and he was the person that provided the coordinates to Steve. The men were so cordial and so friendly to one another. Clea took notice of it when Thor approached Steve Rogers.

They embraced and greeted each other like brothers. They exchanged silly greetings and laughed about things that were unknown to Clea. She enjoyed witnessing that connection. It was not something that existed in the Dark Dimension.

“I need to ask you a question Thor. Do you remember when your father gave us all a history lesson about the Vishanti?”

“I recall.”

“Well, he showed us a map and I need to look at it. I wanted to get your permission before I go there.. since..”

Odin was no longer in Asgard. He passed away and Steve didn’t know how to properly finish his sentence. Thor and Loki had recently lost their father. He studied his friend after he asked about the map. Thor’s face became sad and then he tried to lighten the mood when he responded.

“Steven, you are always welcome on Asgard. You may look at the map anytime you please.” Thor smiled and he gave Steve several pats on the shoulder.

It hurt the demigod’s heart to think of his father, for him, it was way too soon to think about it. Clea could see the sadness within him. She kept her distance and continued to simply observe the men.

Steve gave Thor a warm smile and then he sent his focus in Clea’s direction. Before he said anything further, Steve Rogers felt something intense wash around beneath his chest. He felt a fierce energy.. or some sort of pull and he gasped.

His body began to heat up. Steve quickly looked outside the giant window of the ship and all of the people around him started to ask him if he was ok. Steve was perfectly fine, the soldier just needed to let the strong sensation pass.

Steve walked over toward the window and he stared out at the expanse of space. He touched his chest and gently smiled. Steve knew exactly what was happening out there and he wondered for a moment if he’d be able to see him.

Because, at that exact same moment, his little red corvette was inside his suit. He was heading to Uatu and he quickly traveled by the ship that Steve was in.

The two of them crossed paths and Steve could not stop staring outside the ship. Tony was out there, doing his thing. He was headed out to handle the favor that he agreed to do and he flew very quickly toward the moon.

Tony felt the same exact thing. The energy that belonged to Steve hit him hard in the chest as he journeyed. Tony felt the presence of his yummy hubby, and he immediately scanned his surroundings for that blonde bombshell. His suit pin-pointed Steve Rogers within a cluster of ships. The reading he received made Tony smile. He got all heated up beneath that suit.

Now now now, no no no... Tony had to keep moving. The brunette made a mental note that he needed to catch up with his main man as soon as he possibly could. Tony bit the side of his own lip, and then he took off at a faster pace.

* * *

Chapter: END

Thanks for reading. Stay tuned, feedback is love. 


	65. Blinding Lights (Part 1)

Chapter 65: No-One But You (The Vishanti Occultation): Blinding Lights (Part 1)

* * *

Steve was still deep in thought about those two ships that he saw. He knew the individual that piloted them, and he wanted to have a chat.

His attention came in waves. He turned back into the room and he smiled again at Thor. Apparently, some mega meeting was supposed to occur?

“That’s why we have docked up to Rocket’s ship. He’s been on a journey with Thor and Thor is heading to the meeting. So now, here we all are.”

Richard explained how the Nova Corps ended up docked with a fleet of ships that belonged to Rocket Raccoon. Steve wanted to talk to him, but the animal was nowhere to be seen.

Oh, ok. Thor was on his way to the same meeting. Steve was also informed that the entire thing had been put on hold.

“It is currently at a standstill because we are all waiting for Stephen Strange.”

Thor explained what he knew about the situation, and then he looked over at Clea. He wondered if she was content with the conversation.

He kept glancing at Steve and then he’d shift his attention to Clea. Thor began to wonder why the two of them were traveling together.

Thor Odinson knew many things... Ok?

Steve just scratched the side of his neck and he thought about Dr. Strange. All he heard from him was the random text about Clea.

“Is that why you are looking for him?”

Steve asked Clea a question. She raised her focus from her thought and processed what Steve asked. Her presence was required at the meeting as well, but that was not why she needed to speak to Stephen.

“I’m not looking for him. He is with Agamotto.”

Clea thought she made that clear? She knew exactly where he was. It was very simple and she didn’t really want to discuss it. Steve arched an eyebrow and he stared at the cosmic woman.

In his mind, it was time to get to the bottom of those two. Steve turned where he stood and he looked at Thor.

“I’ll check out the map and then we’ll all go knock on his door. How does that sound?”

Steve didn’t want to distant himself from Rocket Raccoon. He intended to ask him something about his ships the instant he caught up with him. Thor agreed. He found it amusing and wanted to personally accompany the Sorcerer Supreme and make sure he made it to multi-verse wide meeting.

Clea was good with it. She enjoyed all the chatting, but her patience was wearing out. She stepped away from the men and looked outside the ship. Steve formed a portal and quickly headed to Asgard.

He looked into the information about where Agamotto’s temple was hiding. He only knew where the temple of Oshturr was located. Once Steve had the information that he needed, he placed the Vishanti book back where Odin stored it and then he headed back to the ship.

It was officially go time. The soldier was very excited because he was ready to call Stephen Strange out on his shit. He was bringing his secret “wife”, and everyone else on that ship with him.

Steve searched the ship for Rocket Raccoon. He asked his questions and made sure that they were all headed straight to the sorcerer’s doorstep. 

~~~~~——~~~~~

Elsewhere, Tony made it all the way to the moon. He was greeted as soon as he arrived and the whole process of escorting him to Uatu had begun. That version of Tony Stark had never been to the moon.

Many years ago, two teams were formed. Team Hasta and Team Luego. Tony remembered that the team he was originally put on ventured to the moon. He jumped ship of course and headed in a different direction.

“Baby Tony” knew that his main man had spent some time with his older self on that very same moon. Tony glanced around as he was escorted, and he wondered where the two of them shacked up. He was informed about it eventually.

Tony kept looking around.. someone outside his thought bubble said something.

“You are here on behalf of the Sorcerer Supreme? Uatu might not accept this.”

“Tell him that Dr. Strange is currently booked. He’s in very high demand.”

“But, the Sorcerer Supreme literally has the ability to be in multiple places at once...”

Uatu’s assistant.. person said something funny. Tony enjoyed the sarcastic tone, and he liked what was said. Oh yeah.... the wizard prick could do shit like that. Hahah Tony laughed about it for a sec.

“I guess he’s just not that into you guys? It looks kinda boring around here..”

Tony looked around again. It looked super bland on the moon. He found it hard to believe that his EVIL yet amazing older self seduced his adorable INNOCENT hubby wubby. That shark slept with Steve somewhere on that boring rock.

Tony thought of only that as Uatu’s liaison spoke again.

“Your technology will need to be inspected before we allow you near Uatu.”

Whoa. Shit went from extremely dull to patrol-town in an instant. Uatu had a large group of “Watchers” in the building they were in. They wanted to inspect Tony’s tech so the Watchers that were armed stepped up to the plate.

Tony felt threatened by the group. He was surrounded and he debated his next step. His first impulse was to engage and destroy as many as he could. But... they were supposed to be allied with Dr. Strange.

Tony took a moment to think and he closed his eyes. He thought it through as the Watchers moved closer to him. He decided that launching an attack was a bad plan. Tony opened his eyes and he gently raised both of his hands upward.

“Ok. I will allow you to inspect it. But, it will not be removed. If you even try to separate me from my tech.. we’re going rounds. Got it?”

Tony would fight every single one of them if any part of his suit was altered. He was not playing any games with those space weirdos.

“Understood. This is just a precaution.” The liaison responded and the armored Watchers secured two locking mechanisms to the arms of Tony’s suit. They continued the escort and took him into another part of the building.

Tony still glanced around for some bedrooms... Hmm, he hunted for the love shack until he was taken into a large room. Tony saw a chair that was in the center of a bland white room. Blah, bland, and boring was the color scheme for every inch of the building they were in.

Tony inhaled and complied with where he was escorted. The Watchers put him in the chair. It locked over the legs of his suit. Tony scanned the room as his shoulders and arms were secured to the chair.

He could hear all the foreign technology power up. Various parts of it began to spin and maneuver from their default location. They began to scan his tech.

Tony turned some music on inside his suit and he waited for them to wrap up all of their paranoid shit. He was only there to have a chat... right? I mean..he was technically just spending a day in Strange’s shoes.

~~~~~——~~~~~

Back on one of Rocket’s many ships, Thor and Steve started to play some cards. The soldier refused to distant himself from the ship and he eventually caught up with Rocket Raccoon. He asked Rocket for a favor.

The animal didn’t want to temporarily part with one of his ships because it was partial payment for his services back in the day. But, the reputation of Steve Rogers meant that he might actually get his ship back. Steve got to choose one.

Well, both ships were identical. The only difference was... one ship was for Team Hasta, and the other was for Team Luego. When he got the permission to take one of the ships and head to Agamotto’s dimension, Steve’s do-gooder heart began to swell up with so much joy and love.

Steve was so happy when he boarded that ship. He refused to look around because that moment needed to come later.

Steve forced himself to just set coordinates into the control panel and GO. The card game was a distraction as they flew. He needed to distract himself, and focus on his mission. He wanted to unpack someof those truth or lies between Dr. Strange and Clea.

Clea just entered the ship and observed the card game. They were on their way to Agamotto’s dimension of light, and she started to become anxious.

Steve glanced over at the woman as he adjusted the cards that were in his hands.

“So, what exactly is a Faltine?”

Steve had done some homework. He spoke out loud and he waited foreither Thor or Clea to respond. He saw a slight stir come from Clea. Steve asked about something that related to Clea’s ancestry.

She was a mix between two different beings that had the ability to manipulate magic. Her characteristics came from the Faltine race and Mhuuruks. She had a feeling that the soldier was trying to bait her into a conversation.

She thought that he was very pleasant, but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to engage with him and have a discussion.

“They are a noble race, Steven. I think the only way to describe them is to think of them as a living flame. They are almost entirely pure magic, right Sorceress?”

Thor responded and he set down one of his cards. Clea heard what he said and she blinked several times. For some peculiar reason, she felt nervous. She brought her nose up and she finally really looked at the two men. Clea nodded her head, yes.

STEVE WANTED TO DIG.

“OH, wait...you are a sorceress? I was only aware of your Dark Dimension title.”

Steve decided to act dumb and get her talking. Do you honestly think that he didn’t look into her when she claimed to be Stephen’s wife?

Steve looked into that shit. Both Steve and Tony researched her as much as they could. Clea had a small smile on her face and she eventually responded to the question.

“I suppose that is what I am. I inherited the Dark Dimension, and I can manipulate magic, yes.”

“So, how did you meet Stephen?”

Steve held a playful grin and Clea’s temperature rose up a bit. She wondered how much longer it would be before they were near the Dimension of Light. Agamotto’s dimension had to have been close?

She felt like the soldier was drawing it out on purpose.

“He.. we first met in a vision. I was shown Stephen when the dimension became mine to control. He was responsible for the containment of my uncle, Dormammu, and together we keep him locked up.”

She thought that was common information? Clea took a small breath and she looked outside the window of the smaller ship. Steve listened and he tried to determine if she was comfortable or not. He wanted answers because he thought that he really knew Stephen Strange.

Steve liked the sorcerer, and for him to have some sort of secret wife? Whoa.. that made him think some things. Steve was too honest of a person to accept that. He started to suspect some discrepancies and the soldier felt like he was cutting through the thick of it.

“Well, Strange doesn’t seem like the type to settle down. When did you two get married?”

BAHA Steve just let her have it, and he noticed her rosy face. Clea stood up from her seat and she ignored the question. The woman refused to answer that.

Steve watched her body language as he dealt Thor a different card. Thor remained silent because he could see what the soldier was trying to do. It amused the demigod, but he did not include himself. He knew sooooo many more things about them than Steve Rogers.

Thor thought on it as the journey they were on continued. They played their card game as the ship carried on through all of space. They were almost at their destination.

They were technically cruising up to the atmosphere of the dimension right at that moment. Stephen Strange was still in an argument with his eternal mentor and he was forced back into a seated position.

He would not give up the fight and some harsh words were exchanged. Agamotto held Strange perfectly still and he decided to explain a thing or two.

“The eye that you wear is mine, Stephen. All of that power you wield was given to you by me. Tha-“

“So what is that, am I just a slave to it. Is that what you’re explaining?”

Strange interrupted the entity and it fueled a deeper anger in Agamotto. He tightened his grip on Strange for just a moment, and then he released his hold on the sorcerer. He took a moment to distance himself from the interruption and then Agamotto resumed his appearance as the Ancient One.

“You are continuously looking right here. I am trying to get you to widen up what you are looking at. You need to get from here... to here.”

The Ancient One made a gesture. She started with her hands cupped in front of her, then expanded her hands outward.

She needed Stephen to look at the bigger picture. The sorcerer rolled his eyes as his mentor made the same gesture over and over.

“Go from looking here.. to here. Here, to here. Am I making sense yet? Because getting to that point requires a person to let go of things that are in front of them.”

“I get the concept. You’re still annoying me..”

Strange and the Ancient One heard a noise. They both stopped their chat and Strange looked to his left. He thought that he heard a knocking sound off in the distance.

“You have company. Goodbye Strange.” The Ancient One gave him a slightly crude smile as the knocking sound got louder. Someone was actually pounding on the front door of the temple?

Strange was confused. He ignored that smile and stood up immediately. He wasn’t able to sense anyone arriving. He was unable to see outside the temple. Stephen glared back down at his mentor.

“Why can’t I see who it is??”

“I said, Goodbye.”

Strange wanted to kick her to the moon. He was so beyond annoyed, frustrated, angry, bewildered, tormented, aggravated, and hostile. Stephen stormed his way through the stupid temple. He headed out toward the loud knocking and he slammed the palms of his hands against the giant doors.

Stephen Strange shoved them open and he gave a very frustrated look at whoever was there to bother him.

The blinding light outside settled on a few things. He saw a ship off in the distance, and in front of him he saw two people.

Stephen saw Steve Rogers first. He was immediately confused and he stared at the soldier’s face. Steve just held a mischievous grin. It was a grin that confused the sorcerer even more.

He was about to ask him what he wanted, but his broken heart slipped down to his feet when he looked to his left. Dr. Strange saw Clea and his level of confusion reached a new height.

STEVE WAS SUPPOSED TO TELL HER, NO. Strange specifically told him to do that. He actually predicted that Steve would tell her “No thank you.” And then, they’d all go about their business.

Why the hell was he with Clea? Strange actually started to sweat the situation a little bit.

“Stephen, did you need a ride to the meeting? I’m sure you’re aware that you are running very late.”

Thor was the only person that spoke. He entered the scene and what he said caused Strange to snap out of his mini-coma. Steve Rogers had his hands perched up high on his hips.

Stephen Strange was hiding things. Steve Rogers was right there in his face. The soldier was always patient, but he was very eager to get to the bottom of it.

Strange stared at Steve’s face. He looked a little...angry? Puzzled? Or... perhaps a little fiendish? Strange was unable to read his mind THANKS TO TONY AND ALL OF HIS HIS NANO-CRAP.

Strange swallowed his nerves a little and he allowed the doors to the temple to close behind him. He smiled at Thor and thought about how to recover.

* * *

Chapter: END

As always, thanks for reading. 


	66. Blinding Lights (Part 2)

Chapter 66: No-One But You (The Vishanti Occultation): Blinding Lights (Part 2)

* * *

“I need to speak to you.” 

Clea stepped up toward Stephen. She wasn’t interested in anything else. The conversations she witnessed on the journey to Dr. Strange amused her. Steve was very sweet.

But, that was it. She had actual reasons to seek Stephen out, and Clea didn’t want to draw it out any longer. She glanced over at Steve for a moment, and then she looked at the Sorcerer Supreme.

There was an odd tension going on. Clea ignored it, and she waited for Strange to respond. He just kept staring at Steve. Steve maintained a look on his face that Strange was unable to translate. He thought that Steve’s expression looked like it had a mixture of sarcasm and anger.

Either way... Strange just smiled back at him. He turned to Clea.

“I need to speak to you as well. Then... yes, Thor. I will join you and we can go to the meeting.”

Strange pointed in a direction where he wanted Clea to go. He needed to speak to her in a different location from the others. He didn’t understand Steve’s behavior, and the sorcerer decided to handle things by taking one step at a time. 

He stared back at Steve for just a moment longer and then he walked away with Clea.

Steve brought his hands from those hips. He watched Strange take off with his cosmic lady, and the soldier headed toward the ship. He did not intend to eavesdrop, and he needed to ponder Strange’s reaction. Steve walked by Thor and they both entered the ship.

Clea and Strange eventually came to a stop. She faced him and then the two of them looked back over at the ship.

“Shall we?” 

Clea fixated her attention on Stephen and she brought her hands up. She held them in place and Strange focused on them. He understood why she brought her hands up, but he didn’t understand other details. He went to Agamotto to figure it out.

That, was pointless. Strange stared at her hands and he eventually sighed.

“I was unable to figure out what the exact issue is... Agamotto is making things difficult for me.”

“Well, we haven’t encountered this in person. I say we try it and then you can get back to your mess.” 

Clea dropped her focus from Stephen’s face. She stared at her hands and waited for him to touch them.

“It is a simple experiment. Go on...” 

Clea felt odd and she wanted to head off to the meeting on her own. They had business to take care of and something serious was getting in the way. She kept her hands up and continued to wait.

Strange stared at her. He could see that her behavior was odd as well. Everyone in his life was confusing him. Tony was currently the only one that didn’t send him into some confusion blender.

Strange brought his own hands upward and he slowly brought them toward Clea’s. The two of them were planning something in a vision. He communicated with her sometimes in his astral form, and they handled things together in the Dark Dimension every now and then.

When he was meditating beside Tony’s bed, he was fixing an issue with Clea. The two of them were unable to correct the issue because...

Strange gently touched her hands, and then they both received an intense shock. They forced themselves backward and the shock from the touch hurt them both. Strange thought the bones in his body were temporarily on fire. 

He was so beyond frustrated. The sorcerer glared at the temple as Clea tried to rub the pain out of her arms. She started to massage her own fingers and she gave Strange a puzzled look.

“So this is Agamotto’s doing?”

“As far as I know, yes. It makes no sense and it pisses me off. Let’s go.” 

He was done talking. Strange stepped away from their chat and he headed toward the ship. They both established that they could not physically touch one another in any dimension, or in any form. 

That wasn’t a good thing, because when they cast spells in the Dark Dimension, it usually required the two of them to touch in some way. 

Clea hesitated. She could tell that Strange was in a terrible mood. She watched him walk away. He walked quickly and he stopped when he noticed her energy was not following his.

Strange stopped walking. He turned around quickly and saw her standing in the same place. 

“I’ll figure it out... let’s head to the meeting.” 

He turned back toward the ship. Clea continued to watch him as he walked away from her. She rubbed the rest of the pain out of her arms and then she slowly stepped toward the ship. 

“I’ll make my own way, Stephen. I will see you over there.” Clea spoke out instead and it caused Strange to stop in his tracks again. The man turned back around and he finally looked at Clea. She glanced in his direction for a moment, and then she rubbed one of her hands again.

She didn’t understand why Agamotto prevented her from using her abilities with Stephen. She assumed it had to do with a dispute that was brewing between the two of them. She looked over at the temple briefly and then she decided it was time to go.

She could tell that he had too much going on, and Clea didn’t want to add anything else on his plate. She didn’t know what was going on around Stephen, but the tension out there was thick.

“I only needed to confirm what was happening in your astral form. I’ll make my way to the meeting.” Clea felt like she repeated herself. She did it because Strange said nothing to her. 

“Suit yourself. I needed that confirmation as well, and you were right to find me. That issue needs to be fixed. See ya.”

He walked away for the third and final time. Clea watched that cape as the owner of it walked up into the ship.

She knew that he still wasn’t ready for her. Clea tried not to think about it and she just left the light dimension. She was never going to be able to get to it again without the help of Steve or Tony Stark.

Clea just tried to clear her head of all of it. She carried on to the meeting on her own.

Stephen Strange, however, headed into the ship and he looked at the scene. Steve was seated at the control panel at the front, and Thor was leaned up against one of the windows.

The front console had some pilot and co-pilot chairs. They looked comfortable. The entire feel of the ship held a familiar vibe. The ship was powered up and ready to go.

Stephen swallowed a nerve that was going haywire and he walked over toward the co-pilot’s chair. He sat down beside Steve Rogers and he looked over all of the controls.

Something... was ... up.

“Is this a Stark ship? It feels very Tony.” Strange actually attempted to do something that he absolutely hated. He knew the answer, but he asked the question to get the soldier in the next seat over to speak.

Steve simply set the coordinates that Thor gave him. He held the same exact smile on his face from earlier and he heard Stephen’s random question. The ship was headed out. 

He turned that chair to the right and he looked directly at the Sorcerer Supreme. Oh, was that a Stark ship? Is that what we are discussing? 

Steve stared at him. He did not hear or see Stephen’s “wife” get on board the ship. Yes, his behavior was technically passive aggressive. Steve didn’t care about that because the person he was looking at was obviously hiding some important things.

If he was actually married to Clea, then she was obviously being mistreated in their relationship. Steve didn’t like that. He pressed one final button and he finally opened himself up for some sort of discussion.

“This is a Stark ship. Yes. It was created by Tony’s older self back when we defeated Thanos.”

Steve answered the question and he studied the look on Stephen’s face. He could see a mix of confusion in there. Steve decided to feel it out and get to the truth.

Thor was living for it. 

It was a rare sight for him to see the incredibly confident Sorcerer Supreme sweat a little. Thor thought that Stephen looked a little nervous. They both heard the demigod laugh.

~~~~—~~~~

Tony was getting a bit bored within his suit. He was sitting there for a long time just chillin’. He gripped onto the arms of the chair, and moved around a little beneath the suit.

What the fuck? 

Tony sighed loudly and he turned up his music. He changed the mood to some hip-hop just to keep himself from dying within his own tech. When he moved his body again, Tony felt additional technology attach itself to his armor.

The grip on his tech strengthened,and some red flags began to wave in front of his face. Uhh, red alert.

“I think you’ve inspected enough of my tech. I am not a threat to Uatu. I come in peace.”

For a laugh, Tony wanted to raise up a peace sign. He could see the liaison up by the door and he centered his focus on him. He was the only one speaking to him, so...

“We have not concluded our scan. You will be free soon. Please be patient.” 

Gross. Tony sighed again and he started to wish that he brought some snacks. The gig sucked and Stephen owed him big time. Tony decided that he would only accept sexy favors. Tony thought about that and he slowly started to bite his lip.

He had fun with the wizard prick. 

Tony’s thoughts about the wizard supreme were shot out of his head. A fiery energy within him started stirring around. The interior of the suit even started to warm up. Tony took a slow breath and he allowed Hoggoth to accompany him in the suit.

His entity revealed himself to Tony all the time. Hoggoth always sorta ... kinda, melted over him and joined him in the suit.

“Are we not safe?” 

He spoke quietly to the kitty kitty beast. In tougher moments, the entity spoke to him or appeared to him as his father. Tony welcomed it every time and Hoggoth always found ways to make Tony feel secure.

More technology secured itself onto Tony’s tech. Tony gasped and he ran his own scan and determined just how much he was locked into that chair. The burn of Hoggoth began to rise slightly when they both felt something latch onto the rib cage of his suit.

Tony gripped the arms of the chair again and he waited for some confirmation from Hoggoth. They went inward with their discussion, and Tony asked that burning being if it was time to light them all up.

Tony did not want to make a bad move, but it felt like they were getting ready to strip him of his tech. 

Fuckinnnn bring it.

~~~~—~~~~

Back on the ship of wonder, Steve and Stephen we’re still dodging the Clea discussion.

Steve was waiting for some honesty so he refused to bring her up. In some circles, that might have seemed childish. But, the soldier thought they were at a point where they all didn’t keep things like that hidden.

A WIFE WAS KIND OF A BIG DEAL TO STEVE. Call him old fashioned, but he actually believed in that kind of stuff.

They were talking about Loki. Thor controlled the discussion on the ship, and the passing of his father ended up being the topic of choice. Thor was obviously shooken up about it. He was happy to have stumbled onto Rocket Raccoon for some distracting adventures.

He told Stephen that he had not seen his brother for months.

“I have a way of tracking him, so if you want to know where he is..”

“No. I’d rather see him again when he is ready. Thank you, Stephen.” Thor smiled. He remembered when his brother upset the Sorcerer Supreme and then he became branded with a mark.

That mark allowed Strange to keep track of his whereabouts. Thor didn’t mind it. He knew that his brother needed to be kept in check. The two of them looked over at the quiet soldier as he took over the controls of the ship.

They landed at their destination and Steve was eager to head out. Strange was almost at a point where he wanted to ask him why he didn’t refuse Clea’s request.

Stephen wasn’t truly sure if he wanted to have that discussion. He really couldn’t do it with Thor around. The sorcerer pondered that as the ship docked on the moon.

Steve couldn’t believe that he was back on the moon. He dropped all of the Stephen and Clea stuff from his mind, and he started to reflect on the time that he spent out there in space.

He had plans for that ship, and he also had plans to locate his little red corvette. Steve said nothing and he simply smiled at the group. He opened the door and exited the ship.

Strange and Thor stood up from their seats. The sorcerer inhaled a deep breath and followed after the two of them.

Oh Lordy, Stephen gave out an exhausted sigh and he walked up to several of the Watchers that were ready to greet them and escort them in.

When they got closer to the building where the meeting was going to be held Steve and Stephen looked at one another. They felt something ...fiesty. Hoggoth’s energy was officially in the building. 

They knew that Tony was there, Strange wanted him to handle the meeting. Nothing worked out in the sorcerer’s favor, however, so he continued to look over at Steve.

Steve looked back at him for a few different reasons. The soldier continued to bite his tongue about it and then they all headed into the familiar structure.

When Steve saw those super bland walls again, his heart instantly started to pump wildly. Hoggoth’s energy didn’t help. His heart searched around for Tony. 

Huuwwahhh... Steve was eager to see him. They were escorted in and Steve’s nerves rippled around beneath his skin.

* * *

Chapter: END

Thanks for reading! I’ll post more soon. 


	67. Hats Off To The Bull

Chapter 67: No-One But You (The Vishanti Occultation): Hats Off To The Bull 

* * *

Clea was escorted into the meeting area. She didn’t know anyone in the room and she found a seat at the giant table. She had to fill everyone in on what had been happening in the place that she called home.

The reason why she was by herself was because she was responsible for a dimension that mainly housed the wicked.

They were almost like beasts in cages. She held together the realm of nightmares.. darkness, and several other unpleasantries. You’d never guess that she controlled it all when you looked at her. The woman simply sat on her own, and she once again rubbed at her arm.

She could still feel the sting from the shock. She thought all of that was bizarre and for some reason, she was unable to let it go.

Individuals from countless other realms were escorted in. They were talking about how they were finally able to have the meeting. They were also talking about Stephen’s absence in a condescending way.

Clea listened to every word they said about him. They said he was arrogant and one of them even said that he was in over his head. They hated the fact that they had to wait for Stephen, and they started to mock his title as “Sorcerer Supreme”.

Clea just listened. She didn’t know who they were, or which dimension they were from. More of them piled into the meeting room as she waited.

Thor, Steve, and Stephen were on their way to the giant room. Their escort went much easier than Tony’s and they began to wonder why Hoggoth’s presence was there.

Steve asked about him first. They were informed that his technology needed to be inspected before he was able to enter the meeting.

Steve leaned closer to Stephen. He told the sorcerer that the last time he was with an older Tony on the moon, they tried to keep him there.

“We would like to see Tony. There is no need for an inspection.”

Strange spoke for the group and one of the many Watchers listened to what he had to say. The Watcher started to consult with others and they were told to have them head to the meeting.

“His inspection is almost complete. He will join you soon.”

“No deal, friend. Take us to him or this meeting doesn’t happen at all.”

He had a feeling in his gut that he knew exactly how it was going to go down anyway. Yes, lately Strange’s predictions had been a bit ...off. But, whatever.

He stood his ground and waited for the three of them to be taken to Tony. It was simple. Strange really didn’t like all of the complications.

The three men weren’t aware that Tony was almost on his way to them right that moment. He was still stuck against the white seat, and his suit was still being latched onto like a leech.

The brunette asked to be released and he was told once again that the test was almost finished.

In Tony’s mind, that shit was very finished. He let Hoggoth take over the gig. The space around Tony filled with even more warmth. The liaison to the Watcher noticed a small flame lick it’s way over the suit. Tony closed his eyes and he gripped the arms of the chair.

The small flame expanded outward and all of the technology that touched his suit started to melt. Tony could hear the liaison. He was freaking out and Tony didn’t care.

Hoggoth did not want to be contained like that, and neither did Tony. The two of them roasted that white room, and all of that technology was scorched.

Tony stood up from the chair and he shook the blackened machinery off of his suit. All of the automation andelectronic components were burnt to a crisp. Tony laughed about it, and Hoggoth’s presence started to soften.

He left the room and he didn’t pay attention to what any Watcher person had to say. He felt his apple twins. Tony could tell that they were somewhere close.

He wanted to know what friggen room his EVIL older self used to pleasure his hubby. That thought made Tony grin and he headed onward.

They all re-united at the end of a white hallway. He saw the apple twins and it felt like his heart jumped out of his chest. Tony removed his suit and he started to haul ass toward them.

Steve, Thor, and Stephen saw what was left of the scorched room off in the distance. They quickly grabbed Tony as he ran over and they just acted super interested in the meeting.

It was time to get that SHIT over with. They hurried Tony away from the scene and continued to ignore all of the constant Watchers that stood at every step of the way. They were so beyond uncomfortable with the situation. They found four seats at the large table and each one of them sat down.

Thor took his seat first. Tony followed and sat down beside the demigod. Strange took a seat beside Tony and then Steve sat down beside Stephen.

Success. They made it to the bogus meeting. Tony immediately glanced over at Steve. He had some things that he wanted to ask him. WHICH ROOM WAS IT, HUH?

Where were you pleasured up ...punk? Steve could see some burning questions as he looked at Tony. The soldier was all grins and he finally waved at his little red corvette.

Hello. 

Steve’s face was pretty red. He looked down at the table and he could just feel all of Tony’s questions about his older self. The soldier wanted to laugh loudly. He thought Tony was so cute.

Cute and stupid. Oh look, the meeting got started. The actual Watcher revealed himself and he began speaking to several people in the room. There were so many people, Steve had no idea who the majority of them were.

He saw some individuals that he knew and the soldier almost waved. The Watcher asked questions from each realm that was present. It kinda....

.....

........

.......... dragged.

Tony was bored the moment he sat down. He stared blankly and he tried to keep his eyes open. Whoa. Thor actually fell asleep. Tony wanted to sleep too. He wanted to snuggle up to both of his apple twins and take a nap.

Strange wanted to nap as well. He was somewhat alert. He listened to quite a few people check in, then he dozed off a couple times. Strange relaxed against Tony. Then... the sorcerer relaxed against Steve.

They all just wanted it to endddddddddddd. Every single person in that room seriously had to say something to the Watcher?

Steve and Tony snapped out of their subtle slumber. The person that was in the middle of them moved and they both noticed Stephen become more alert. THEY ...SAW ...HIM ... sit up straight. He became even more attentive once someone in the room began to speak.

“The Dark Dimension is currently experiencing a siege. There is a large amount of the Mindless gathering at the location where Dormammu has been sealed. I believe they are trying to break the spell. I’m not sure how, to be honest.”

Clea was speaking to the Watcher. Tony looked over at STEVE. Steve caught onto that and he looked over at TONY.

They both saw that wizard prick between them. He was fully attentive and listening to every word that was being said by that cosmic lady over yonder. They noticed that shit...

“Do you need a team to help you.”

“A team could eliminate some of the Mindless that are gathering. But, I really only need Stephen’s help to take care of the issue.”

Clea looked in Stephen’s direction. Once he corrected the issue with the combination of their powers, Clea knew that the siege would be eliminated. She knew that it was up to Strange to figure out what was wrong.

He just stared at her and thought about that for a moment. The sorcerer tried to think about a number of things in that moment and he blinked a few times. He just kept staring at the person that said she needed him.

The meeting became awkward reallyyyyy fast. Strange was stuck in la-la land or something. Tony friggen laughed at him and Steve’s jaw dropped to his shoes. WHAT THA FUCK WAS GOING ON WIZZY?

“So, you do not need a team then Clea?”

The Watcher chimed in and she responded. She told him no and that the issue would be corrected once a problem with her powers were figured out.

“Since you brought up the Sorcerer Supreme, I am very eager to hear what he has to say about his district.”

The Watcher turned the room over to Stephen. All eyes were on him and the sorcerer was still in a mental mode of processing ... things.

He really wanted Tony to do all of the talking. He asked him to be there on his behalf for specific reasons. Everyone out there failed him, apparently. He snapped out of his mini-coma and realized that everyone was focused on him.

“Everything’s great. Going good.”

Stephen reported what was going on with his jurisdiction. He heard some mild laughter to his left. But overall, the room was speechless. Normally, the meetings they had ran very differently. Stephen was always on top of his game and he often just gave a simple update.

That time? Everything was off.. Strange was beside himself. He was just a M-E-S-S.

“Going, good? Are you aware that the area you cover is experiencing a shut down of sorts? The people there are completely miserable.”

“Well that’s mostly, politics. I’m ...”

Strange thought about that part of his jurisdiction. The sorcerer got lost in thought again and the Watcher could see it all.

“You seem distracted, Dr. Strange. I explicitly made sure that you were here so this entire group can see that you clearly need some assistance. Get back to work.”

Strange closed his eyes when he heard those words. He thought that he was somehow in the middle of a nightmare or something. The energy that the Watcher gave off reminded him of a bad job interview or some shit...

Strange really did have it all together, he just didn’t have it together in time for the meeting.

The sorcerer opened his eyes again and he continued to stare off in the same direction. The meeting resumed and someone else in the room checked in with the Watcher. It was their way of making sure that everyone was on the same page.

Tony and Steve glanced at one another again. They thought that Stephen was losing his mind and the meeting was horrible. They couldn’t believe that Strange and Thor went through that shit all the time. Tony NEVER had meetings like that.. ok? He was the friggen CEO of awesome.

It took an eternity for that shit to end. They were beyond exhausted and Tony was yawning the entire time. He almost cried when the meeting AKA “nap time” ended.

Everyone that was in there began to disperse. They woke Thor up from his epic nap and the four of them headed out of the room.

Steve Rogers continued to notice one simple thing. He knew exactly what was going on with Dr. Stephen Strange and the soldier wanted him to admit it. He pondered that, as a booming voice filled his mind.

“That was a fantastic meeting. Where are we going next, friends?”

Thor wanted to stay with them. He didn’t want to openly say that he wanted to be with his friends, but the group immediately caught the drift.

Uhh, well.. The three members of the Vishanti looked at Thor, and then they looked at one another.

TONY wanted to find a certain room. STEVE wanted to get back to the ship. And STEPHEN...

Stephen wanted to fix his mess. For him to do that, the first order of business was to finalize a plan with Clea. He intended to put an end to Agamotto’s disturbances with their energy.

But wait, before he could do any of that, he still had to fix a million and one other things. The sorcerer was frustrated about it, and he wasn’t sure which direction to take.

“Why don’t we explore the moon? I bet it’s not as boring outside this section.” Steve tossed an idea up into the air and he waited to see where it hit.

The space trip that he had back in the day with Tony was kinda ruined. The older Tony made everything better, but his relationship with the Tony that was right there in front of him came to an end because of ... stuff.

Steve wanted to finally enjoy space for once. Thor obviously needed some company, and... Steve wanted to seize any opportunity he could to corner Strange. With Tony’s help, Steve was convinced that he’d finally have some truth to what he was seeing.

Steve didn’t want any of them separating until he got his answers. In fact, he walked right up to that cosmic lady as soon as he saw her leave the meeting.

The soldier approached Clea and that caused Strange to snap out of his daze. The sorcerer kinda freaked out when he saw the two of them talking.

  
  


* * *

Chapter :END

Thanks for reading. More soon. Stay tuned.


	68. Electric Feel

Chapter 68: No-One But You (The Vishanti Occultation): Electric Feel

* * *

Of course, Thor knew were all the entertainment hots spots were located on the moon. When he went somewhere, he really made sure he found all of the good stuff.

Before the group left that over-pressurized, surveillant packed atmosphere from the Watcher behind, Steve had a light hearted conversation with Clea.

He asked her to join them and she started off by declining.

“I’m not sure I have time for that. I have..”

“You mentioned that part of your dimension is under siege. We will help you and we can brainstorm how to do that while we explore.”

How does that sound? Steve figured that Clea operated much like her faithful husband. They both seemed to multi-task and keep dimensions in check. But, according to Steve’s observation, they both also seemed to neglect themselves.

Steve was a pro at doing that when he was younger. He could see the signs. There was also always some room for an error in judgement, but the soldier was convinced that the two of them behaved similarly. The soldier smiled and gave Clea his full attention.

Strange wanted to kick him to the moon. They were already on the moon ...so, the sorcerer wanted to kick him back to earth.

“Once Stephen handles his issue with Agamotto, then it will be simple for us to eliminate the siege.”

Clea looked over at Stephen. She wondered when and how he intended to take care of that. The sorcerer just stared at her. He thought at first that he really had no way of “fixing” something that was done at the whims and whistles of Agamotto’s mood.

Then he thought, well ...the shock they kept receiving was obviously a sign that he was overlooking something. He could only fix that by looking. Ok, so he looked. He looked right at her for a long while.

She spoke with Steve and the sorcerer saw her hair.. she was always wearing something that looked interesting. The colors were sometimes vibrant, but always unique. Strange noticed how her skin held a slight illumination to it when she spoke. It was very subtle, and Strange continued to look it over ...

Someone nudged his shoulder and the distracted sorcerer blinked several times.

“Well, HE can go and handle that, and the rest of us can explore. We’ll help you out later.Just as we planned.”

Steve interrupted his thoughts and Strange officially returned to the room. He looked at his companions and he immediately swallowed down the first words that he was about to say.

Wait, they planned something?

Strange was being stared at, and the sorcerer loudly cleared his throat.

“I’ve figured it out Clea, I just.. it’s just not, time. It’s the wrong time. Let’s go?”

He shrugged his shoulders upward and walked away from his cohorts. He heard laughter from one of them but all of that was ignored. Clea was puzzled. She didn’t say anything further and she slowly journeyed with them.

She didn’t feel that nervous about it. Clea was more or less just confused by everyone’s behavior. She assumed it had something to do with the information that she gave them at the hospital. All of that was beyond her. She didn’t care what they thought or how they felt. She just accepted the invite and let it go.

Tony was a different story. He had two different missions going on. He wanted to call the wizard out on his shit, and also get some answers out of his main man.

He saw how flustered Steve got. It amused Tony to no end, and he got to work right away. He huddled over toward that blonde, and the two of them put on their suits for the cruise into the other sections of the moon.

A communication link was established between the suits, and the flirtation between them began. Steve started it all off by telling Tony that he had something to show him. Tony interrupted Steve’s words and told him that he wanted to know exactly where the diabolical shark pleasured him.

That made Steve flame up beneath that suit. He wanted to cover his honey colored face and Tony kept it going. Thor was the leader of the group and he looked back at the others as they flew.

Strange and Clea avoided looking at one another. They were almost side by side, but at the moment, they looked worlds apart. Steve and Tony flew very close together and he noticed that they were on their own planet way in the back.

He knew both of the pairs in so many different ways. Thor always found it amazing when he interacted with them. The demigod flew into a district that was very bright and full of life. It looked like a giant playground, in a weird way.

Tony made the helmet of his suit turn translucent. His face was visible as he looked at all of the shiny lights and weird structures. Steve felt like he was standing in the middle of a Dr. Seuss illustration. He looked around and immediately wanted to sketch everything that he saw.

Strange was focused on something else. He was still very much stuck in his head, and he contemplated what he needed to do. But then he took notice of the lights of the area and how they brought out a bit more of the illumination to Clea’s skin.

The coloring of Dormammu was dark. He also had the appearance of some...otherworldly energy floating around the surface of his skin. He wondered if Clea could alter her appearance and look like her uncle. At the moment, her features were more elegant and ...celestial? Strange wasn’t sure if that was the right word.

He felt another nudge to his shoulder, and he heard Thor say something.

“We do not have structures like this in the Dark Dimension.” Clea was speaking to Thor. She stood beside the large blonde and he explained a few things to the cosmic looking lady.

Thor explained that it was not just a structure, it was something constructed to put someone’s mind at ease.

“On earth, they are called amusement parks. Here, I think they are simply called a tsirkus. Would you like to go on one of the rides?”

Every world and every realm needed an escape. Thor always gravitated to the places that held laughter and fun. He was addicted to not brooding, and the passing of his father was making it difficult. Clea knew that she had nothing like that in her dimension. 

She glanced at the others for a brief moment and she accepted Thor’s request. She headed off with the demigod and Strange watched her fly away.

...... Boom yah.

Tony and Steve slowly moved in. They gave one another “the look” and it was go time. They were friggen ready to POUNCE on the Distracto-Supreme.

Strange was standing in front of some weird guard rail. He chose to stand by it because he was able to hold onto the bar and keep himself slightly focused. He felt.. off or almost drunk.

First, he thought that his current behavior was because of the constant ridicule and critique of the job he was doing as the Sorcerer Supreme.

Another part of him thought that he was just a mess because of what happened with Christine.

...the other part that he thought about really freaked him out. It was a dormant thought that showed up in the back of his mind at that moment. He was lost in thought about the moment when Clea first touched his arms. They were in her dimension, and she just.. touched his arms.

The feeling he received was ignored. It was removed from his mind and dismissed. Strange put it out of his mind immediately that day, and now it was all he could think about.

He understood after a few more encounters that he received an energy flow from her. Their powers seemed to intertwine. When they were unable to conduct their spells... Strange started to get a little off kilter. He was trying to pinpoint what the issue was, as a devious voice broke him out of his thought.

“So.. she’s officially adorable. Cute as a button.”

Tony’s voice dominated Strange’s brain. He heard that sarcasm and the sorcerer slowly turned his head. Tony stood on one side of Stephen, then Steve slowly stopped and stood at his other side. Strange softly exhaled a breath. Here we go.

“She is adorable Tony. You’re right. And, she just came out of nowhere too.” Steve joined in. The two of them grinned and Stephen slowly died. He tried to ignore them.

“Steve and I were like, whoa now. Where did she come from? I think Steve even said... gee golly Tony. I’ve never seen her before.”

Strange quietly and gently rolled his eyes. He was preparing himself for the two of them. Their sarcasm wasvery united, and it was off the charts.

“We were fighting so hard againstthat idiot Mephisto, and then all of a sudden... we see this adorable little wizardy looking lady. That was so weird, huh Steve?”

“It was very weird Tony.”

Strange tried to stop himself from hurting them. They were so stupid and sooooooooooo on his nerves as he stood there. Tony wasn’t done. He flashed a smile at Steve and then he kept it going.

“Later on, she told us that she knew you. I personally thought that was odd, so I had to do some digging. I didn’t really believe some of the things that she said.”

Steve Rogers almost died laughing after that. Tony was so on it, and the soldier was having too much fun with the situation. He looked over at Thor. The demigod was doing a magnificent job keeping Clea preoccupied. Steve gave him a thumbs up.

“Do you know what we found out Wizzy? Steve and I did some research.”

Strange just inhaled a deep breath and he kept his mouth shut. He was unaware of any conversation between Tony, Steve, and Clea ... but he had a feeling that something happened between them at some point.

He only saw Clea’s conversation with Christine.

“The info was so shocking to us that we started doing some dimension hopping. Turns out, the two of you are actually married in quite a few dimensions. You’re divorced in a couple more.. you have a girl in a few. You’re basically in a friggen multi-dimensional relationship with this little TINKER BELL and you don’t even bother to bring it up.”

Tony’s fangs emerged and Steve was loving every second of it. He laughed loudly at the Tinker Bell comment. He had seen Peter Pan, so he understood the reference. The soldier brought his hands up to his face to cover his laughter.  


It didn’t work because... he was in the suit.

Dr. Stephen Strange was very rosy. He listened to Tony’s MOUTH and the sorcerer just closed his eyes. He thought that they had a ton of nerve. He also thought that it was rude of them to friggen look into his business.

He swallowed for the thirty millionth time that day and he tried to think of something to say. He wanted to banish the both of them to oblivion, but he really couldn’t think straight.

His mind was swarming and swimming through all of the things that he was working through. Stephen was on overdrive and he just blankly stared off at the random place where Thor took Clea.

“Have you popped the question to her in this dimension yet, Wizzy? Or, do you just hop around between Christine and me?”

Tony was just a little bitter about it. Mainly because, Strange hadn’t brought her up to them once. Not once. That’s what also bothered Steve the most.

The soldier mainly kept his opinions quiet and he noticed that Strange was pretty unresponsive. He expected the sorcerer to immediately cast stones at them for being in such an unorthodox relationship.

Steve began to study him and he looked up at Tony when that fireball started to speak again.

“It’s completely fine if you are with her Stephen, don’t get that shit confused. You’re obviously in love with her, but we just want you to stop hiding shit..”

Strange heard that and he completely tuned everything out. His body just froze up right there where he stood. He flatlined... Strange was officially in a heart-wrecked coma and he could no longer hear Tony’s mouth.

Steve could see that blank expression. He knew that the sorcerer mentally checked out and he pawed at Tony and tried to get him to stop. Steve gave him a look of concern.

Uhh, did he not know that he was in love with her? Was that headline news? Steve kinda caught on that Stephen was a total wreck about what Tony said.

“I’m...”

Stephen spoke. They finally heard his voice and the two of them jumped from being pissed off to worried as soon as they saw his face. Strange tried to swallow all of his thoughts again. He heard everything that they said... and he was affected greatly.

Stephen tried to swallow a few more times, and then the sorcerer quickly leaned forward. All of the thoughts that he was trying to work out in his head detached. The immense amount of priorities and responsibilities that piled up in his head wanted out as well, and he couldn’t contain them any longer.

Tony was right, he was in love with Clea. Strange was just realizing and understanding that. He processed all of that, as he puked his guts up right there in front of his two friends.

Steve and Tony watched. They were in shock, and they tried to offer up some supportive words after they witnessed the puke-fest. 

* * *

Chapter : END

Thanks for reading. :)


	69. Late Night Feelings

Chapter 69: No-One But You (The Vishanti Occultation): Late Night Feelings

* * *

Talk about some dramatic punch drunk love?  


Strange finished throwing up all of his frustration. Steve and Tony felt like they were there to pick up what was left.

They had to find the poor guy something to drink. They really didn’t mean to hit him so hard with the facts, but Stephen Strange always seemed like the type that could handle some tough love.

He handled it just fine, but his mind was just on overdrive. Strange felt a million times better after he threw up, but he wished he could have got it all over Tony’s suit.

Strange took in a slow breath and he finally decided to explain himself.

“We’re not married Tony. I found out about our marriage as I prepared for the encounter with Nightmare. I didn’t tell either of you ...because I’m not supposed to be with her for a long time.”

Strange took his drink and he fought a little bit with his cape. Everything was annoying him. He had a scowl on his face as he continued to explain.

“I wanted my future to stay in the future. I planned to stay with Christine for as long as I could, and continue this connection that I have with the two of you. But...”

_But_ ...he fell in love with Clea. So, all of his wonderful plans went to shit. Steve was all ears. He could see the struggle that Strange was having. The soldier also started to notice a different struggle as they stood there. He watched the sorcerer carefully as he spoke.

“Everything has changed. Everything has been accelerated for me.. I’ve been told that a thousand times.”

Strange swallowed again and he looked up at the sky above the moon. It wasn’t the same part of the sky that you could see from Earth, so.. he stared for a short while.

“I’ve also been feuding with Agamotto. He’s messing with, my head.” Strange closed his eyes and he went back to trying to figure it all out.

He got rid of one giant batch of madness, so he immediately started rebuilding it with fifty million more batches. Steve still held his look of concern. Something within him wanted to surface.

In Steve’s opinion, Strange’s behavior seemed very odd. The soldier looked down at the ground for a moment, then he let someone else do the talking. He let Oshtur take the lead. They all felt Oshtur’s presence. She used Steve’s voice, and spoke to Strange.

“What has Agamotto been doing to you? He should not be making you suffer like this.”

Oshtur was very nurturing. According to Odin, the entity that chose Steve Rogers was actually responsible for Agamotto’s entire existence. She was loving and kind, but very deadly.

Oshtur used Steve in that moment and she looked at Agamotto’s host. He looked fatigued and very stressed out. Oshtur could see something else about Stephen Strange. She saw something that was overlooked.

Oshtur stopped everything that was around the three of them. All movement on that moon completely ceased. The only ones that were capable of movement were Tony, Strange, and the host of Oshtur.

Steve brought his hand up to Stephen and he gently touched his dark blue tunic. Strange looked down at his hand and he saw some of the thick fabric move. They all saw dark bruises on his skin.

Strange swallowed a couple more times and he started to remove his tunic a little more.

“Is Agamotto hurting you Stephen?”

Strange had to think. He didn’t recall being hurt and it had been a while since he was in a battle. He had no idea that his body was bruised.

“He only held me in place. He had a grip on my shoulders, because I..”

Strange remembered arguing with him. Agamotto reverted his image back to the Ancient One and then the hold that he had on his body disappeared. Steve looked over at Tony, but it was really Oshtur looking over at Hoggoth.

The presence of Oshtur completely disappeared. Hoggoth’s energy surfaced then went away quickly as well. The vibrant life on the moon immediately snapped back into play, and the three of them just stared.

“You’re not alone in this Stephen. I want you to know that. Tony and I are in this with you.”

Steve really felt like Strange needed to hear that. He had been under so much pressure, and the soldier started to think that Agamotto was abusing him. The entity didn’t need to argue with Strange, or obviously enforce some sort of dominance.

Steve remembered what Odin told him. He said that Agamotto was the “problem child” of Oshtur. He had a darkness to him, and Steve started to think that he needed to be monitored.

Tony remained quiet. He couldn’t imagine Hoggoth hurting him. They had such a strong bond, and the tiger always made him feel safe and warm. If Hoggoth did that shit to him, Tony ...

He seriously could not imagine it happening. Tony only figured that it would have freaked him out. Those were some powerful creatures that they were linked up with.

Tony looked at those bruises as Strange tried to fix his tunic. He couldn’t really say anything to Tony and Steve. He heard them, but he couldn’t really respond. The sorcerer looked up from his tunic. Something caught his eye, and he became even more quiet.

“Do any of you three want to give that thing a try?”

Thor and Clea returned to the group. The energy of the Vishanti trio was very different when the two of them walked up. Thor noticed it immediately and a worried look slipped over his face. Clea looked excited. She enjoyed what Thor showed her, and she gave the group an honest smile.

Strange formed an opinion of her appearance, but he kept his thoughts to himself. He turned away from the others and thought briefly about leaving.

“I see that this festivity has concluded. I will join you all tomorrow, as planned, in the Dark Dimension. Farewell.”

Thor wasn’t sure what happened, but he needed to get back to Rocket Raccoon. He needed to continue distracting himself so the demigod ditched the group. His exit caused an impact and everyone held onto their hair or clothing.

They all watched him shoot off of the surface where they stood. He was gone in an instant, and the four that remained just exchanged subtle glances. Strange continued to readjust his clothes.

“I appreciate you all helping me tomorrow.”

Clea spoke softly to the three men. She wasn’t sure if Stephen was part of that plan? He wasn’t very present when she had the discussion with Steve. She thought...

“You’re welcome Clea. Tony and I will see you bright and early.”

Steve smiled at her, and then he motioned for Tony to follow him. It was time for them to hit the road. They had some things to discuss and think about, and Steve still had something that he wanted to show Tony.

He decided to do that at a different time. The situation with Strange and Agamotto killed the mood.

Tony and Steve headed home to Brooklyn. They all dipped out, and they left Strange and Clea... alone. That interaction with the Vishanti really did something to the three of them. It was an unexpected wake up call, and each one of them needed to think on it.

Strange continued to look out at one of the structures. Clea remained in place for a moment and then she slowly looked in Strange’s direction.

She thought that they got in an argument. Clea noticed the way they were before and after...

“Will I be seeing you tomorrow as well, Stephen? You, you mentioned that you figured it out.”

Clea wasn’t sure if her comment about their marriage came up in a discussion, or if Strange was still feuding with Agamotto. She didn’t know what was going on and it bothered her.

She wanted him to be ready. Clea thought about what she really wanted as Strange turned in her direction. The men dispersed and Strange felt indifferent about it. He just went back to his vacant staring.

Clea asked him if he was ok, but he did not answer her. Strange just brought his hands up to the waist part of his tunic. He looked at his Sorcerer Supreme “costume” and stepped about. He wanted all of it gone.

In that moment, he just wanted all of it off of him. He wanted Agamotto’s presence to disappear as well, and he wanted to be in his old clothing. Strange closed his eyes and he sent his cape back to the Sanctum. Clea watched his clothing go from blue to dark red.

He just wore a simple dark red shirt and some black slacks. Her eyes stopped at that wristwatch as Stephen relaxed where he stood. He needed to shed all of that stuff.... OFF.

Get ...OFF ...OF ...ME... that’s what he thought.

“Better?”

Strange still had his eyes closed, but he nodded his head yes several times. He was afraid to open his eyes. The sorcerer knew that his “goose was cooked” and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to face it.

Clea could tell that he needed to relax and switch his skin. Once his clothing changed, the sorcerer looked more at ease. She looked at his relaxed clothing and tried not to glare at that broken wristwatch.

Clea immediately wanted to remove it, but she told herself that it was something she could not do. Clea also thought about leaving. The person in front of her was technically taken, and all wrapped up in his head. Clea didn’t think he was ready for her to bring him out of it.

If he was ready, she’d snap him out of those thoughts right there at that moment. Clea refused to make a move and she continued to wait.

Strange slowly opened his eyes and they became fixated immediately. Clea was very beautiful, and Strange inhaled a deep breath. He swallowed for the ... what?

The hundred-trillionth time? and then he looked at that skin. Strange became curious about Agamotto for a moment.

Thoughts of the troublesome entity filled his mind again as he gently brought his hand over to Clea’s arm. The touch was finally allowed between them, and Clea looked down at his hand.

She was about to congratulate him on figuring it out, but any discussion between them wasn’t possible. Stephen encouraged the touch and he started to kiss his future wife.

Stephen was understanding that Agamotto wanted him to do it. Stephen wanted to do it as well, but he felt like he was being further encouraged by that extremely powerful being. It was pretty intense for the sorcerer, and he became a bit overwhelmed with their connection.

It was that energy... thing. But with Clea, it meant that he was messing around with darkness. She had a dark energy in there, and it felt like it swirled around beneath his skin. Stephen gave into it entirely. Clea accepted his advance and she reeled him in.

It felt like he was finally ready. The sorceress gripped the sides of his face and she deepened what the two of them had going. It thrilled her to feel his touch again. She closed her eyes just as they stepped closer together.

A very loud and obnoxious noise suddenly came between them. Their kiss ended abruptly, and they both looked down at the pockets of those dark pants. The noise upset them both, and Strange tried to catch his breath.

...

The alarm on his phone went off. His alarm that told him it was time to head back to Christine loudly snapped into play. Strange stared blankly and Clea asked him what the noise was.

“It’s an alarm, for me to go back.”

His heart was about to burst. Strange couldn’t think of a time when he had ever felt that nervous. He took a step backward and retrieved the phone from his pocket. Christine’s rotation was done at the hospital, and he knew that she was headed home. She probably worked for two weeks straight...and tried to move her stuff out at the same time?

He wasn’t sure what the hell to do. Strange eliminated the noise from the alarm, and he thought about the last encounter that he had with Christine. He wasn’t even sure if she would be at the home that he tried to put together with her.

“I have to go. I will be there tomorrow. I’m just, not sure when.”

Strange stepped back even further from her, and he put the phone back in his pocket. Clea wasn’t heartbroken over it. She just looked at Stephen and gave him a small nod.

The man was gone in an instant, and Clea gripped the smallest part of her arm. She could still feel the energy from his touch. It swirled around under her skin as well... Strange wasn’t the only one that was affected by it.

The sorcerer went straight to his home in New York. He appeared in the living room, and he noticed that the boxes remained in the exact same place. Christine still had her stuff in the apartment, and he started to look around for her.

Strange checked the actual time on the wall and he tried to figure out what he needed to say. He didn’t get that much time to plan it out, of course, because he heard keys moving around at the door.

Christine Palmer was headed in, and the sorcerer did his best to keep himself together.

Christ. Stephen’s nerves were shot. He rubbed at his forehead for a moment as she entered the room.

She greeted him, and then she slowly set her things down on the table.

Chapter : END

Thanks for reading. Enjoy a few more. :)


	70. I Don’t Know Why

Chapter 70: No-One But You (The Vishanti Occultation): I Don’t Know Why

* * *

Wong was making himself some dinner. He was in the kitchen over at the Sanctum Sanctorum. He took his time and had pride in his meal preparation.

Wong wanted to see how strong the garlic flavoring was in the dish he was preparing. He was getting a portion ready for a taste test when he heard a “whooshing” sound outside one of the long halls.

Wong blinked and turned off the heat. He had no shoes on his feet as he walked out to see what made the sound.

He saw the cloak of levitation travel on it’s own. It returned home and headed up the stairs. Wong did not see a Stephen beneath that cloak and he gave an exhausted sigh. The cloak opened the door to the loft and it entered the room and slammed the door.

Wong witnessed the entire thing and the sorcerer sighed again. He turned back to his food and gasped very loudly. Two people frightened the poor guy and his outburst carried throughout the sanctum.

Tony and Steve took a detour. They had a chat, and the two of them decided that they needed to have a discussion with Wong about Stephen.

“Hello Wong. Long time no see.”

Tony gave him a happy grin and Wong hurried over to his food. He wondered what they wanted and he preoccupied himself with his meal again.

Steve looked around the kitchen and he tried to find some way to help him.

“Is Stephen still alive? He looked like shit when I saw him last...”

Wong never sugar-coated anything. That was exactly why Tony and Steve were standing in that kitchen. The soldier did all of the talking. He pitched in and helped with the food preparation too. Tony found something for his main man to snack on. He knew that Steve was always hungry so..

“He is alive Wong. But, we have some questions about Agamotto. We also have questions about Clea.”

Wong almost dropped his pan. He heard the name Clea and he became instantly enraged. It was too soon for Strange to be smitten with Clea.

Wong was dreading it. He friggen knewwwwww that their connection would happen at a faster pace. Ok ok.. he tried to mellow out. Tony and Steve exchanged puzzled looks.

“What is your problem Wong? You got some sort of beef?”

YOU GOT A PROBLEM, PUNK? Tony asked him his question bluntly and Wong looked over at Hoggoth’s host. He passed him the salt and pepper and motioned for him to go. Go go go. Wong was hungry and he wanted to sit down at the table.

Tony and Steve followed him into the dining room and they slowly sat down at the table.

“Clea is generally not supposed to be his wife until he can handle her energy. This version of Stephen is much too young and inexperienced. What is your question about Agamotto?”

Steve pondered what Wong said and he looked over at Tony. Strange was already in love with Clea. His infatuation with her was pretty obvious once the soldier saw the two of them interact.

“Wong, he is already interacting with her. He’s already..”

Steve wasn’t sure how much Wong knew about Stephen’s private life. It seemed like the sorcerer wanted to have some boundaries between what he did for the Mystic Arts and outside it.

Wong held a strong stare. One of his eyebrows raised upward because he did not really want to hear the rest of that sentence.

“He’s already hooking up with that little pixie in the underworld, or wherever she’s from.”

Tony wasn’t going to be playing guessing games with Wong all night. Steve was too genteel for the content. YUP. Strange was shacking up with a cosmic cutie. Wong seriously looked like he died.

“You’re lying to me. I thought he was out there...wasting his time with YOU.”

OH WOW. Tony held a fiery glare. Wong was gunna get punched. Steve playfully laughed and he tried to get the two of them to focus. He showed Wong his plate of food and he told Tony quietly that he needed to shush up.

“He is in love with her Wong. He’s not hooking up with her. You mentioned that this version of Stephen is unable to handle her energy. What do you mean?”

Steve wanted actual answers. He was concerned for Stephen and he really didn’t know Clea. The information he gathered with Tony wasn’t enough for the soldier.

... he also didn’t trust Agamotto.

“According to the Ancient One, Clea is almost like a battery for Stephen. She enhances his spells. She also creates combinations of spells with him, and the two of them share a very powerful energy...bond. But, he is undisciplined and not ready. He’s still too attached.”

Wong had underestimated Stephen a few times. But, with Clea, he was confident that he wasn’t ready.

“Now, what about mixing Agamotto in with that. Oshtur and Hoggoth believe that he is abusing Stephen. Have you noticed any of that?”

Steve continued his questions and Wong gave it some thought. The Clea information was bad news, but what he was told about Agamotto was even worse.

“That entity is the one that is power hungry. He is on a warpath. The Stephen Strange that exists in other dimensions doesn’t interact with the Vishanti like the three of you do here.”

Wong took a very large bite of his meal. Steve was officially worried. Tony thought everything was going way too fast. Hold up hold up.

“If he is mixed up with Clea, like you say, then Agamotto will want as much power from her as he can get. He will welcome that connection. Look into what he has done with other Sorcerer Supremes. It’s all right there..”

Steve rubbed the side of his face. He figured that they had to do so much more homework just to wrap their heads around what was going on.

What the hell were they supposed to actually do? Steve looked over at Tony. He was way more intimate with Strange so, he looked to him for something. Give me something Tony, come on.

Tony stared back at Steve. He saw that look of confusion and desperation on the soldier boy’s face.

“I think Hoggoth and Oshtur will be putting Agamotto in check. They are the ones that can handle him. It’s up to us to keep an eye on Stephen. If Clea is too much for him and he can’t handle it, we will know.”

They were just gunna keep an eye on him. I mean, Wong was so friggen DOOMSDAY with that shit. Tony saw something about Stephen the two of them obviously overlooked. He watched Strange’s behavior when he was all twitter-pated and staring at his little wifey. Tony saw something totally different.

“Stephen looked happy staring at her when he thought that we weren’t looking. And sure, he puked up his guts... and at times he looked like he wanted to die. But, I think he really wants to be with her. It was cute.”

Tony smiled and he stole some of Wong’s food. Don’t get confused here. Tony really liked Stephen. There was a whole lotta love going on in their small circle of trust. Tony enjoyed the sorcerer any chance he could get. But, at the end of the day... Tony’s heart really belonged to one person.

He slowly glanced over at Steve Rogers and then he quietly stole some more of Wong’s food. 

~~~—-~~~

Strange was silent for a good while. He just stared at Christine and he still worked on what to tell her. He heard her say, “Hello Stephen.”

But, he was out of it. The sorcerer hated the situation he was in and he stared at the table where she set down her things. Christine walked up to him and she stood right in front.

He turned his head and looked at her. She was beautiful as well. Stephen really loved her, and nothing that he planned went right. He felt her touch his hand and she asked him a few questions.

Strange tried to listen. He wasn’t in his astral form, but he just felt off.

“I’m sorry.. Christine. I don’t know what I’m doing, again.”

They had a conversation a long while ago, and he confessed that he had no idea what he was doing. She walked with him, and helped him through it. He started talking before she could respond.

“Are you really leaving?”

He knew the answer to that. Strange looked at their hands and he tried to focus. Christine told him that she was really leaving. She told him that she had her own apartment, but she could not leave until she spoke to him again.

He caught her looking at the watch that she gave him. He didn’t think that he could remove the watch for a long time. His heart felt stepped on, and he knew that he brought it upon himself.

Strange knew that he needed to be honest with her. Actually, he needed to be honest with himself and everyone that he knew. The realization about Clea hit him quickly and it was pretty unexpected.

“I found others. There are other doctors, nurses, and surgeons out there that know patients with uhh, unique ...abilities. I’m forming my own hospital. Just for them.”

They were called different things. In some circles, some were known as a “Night Nurse”. Christine only brought it up because she tried to get him talking. Strange heard her and he gently gripped her hand.

“That..that sounds like a huge project. I could help, if you want?”

Strange finally broke his silence. He didn’t know how “gone” Christine intended to be. He was so close to asking, but he really didn’t want to break his own heart. She smiled as she looked up at him.

“I could use some help. All of that won’t be happening for a while.”

“You should just keep this place.  It’s just going to sit here, vacant. I don’t know what to do with it.”

Strange glanced around his place. It was a massive penthouse...thing. He barely made it a home. Christine smiled and she slowly took his other hand. She held them both as she thought about things he could do with his place.

“I told you Stephen, I already have an apartment. I already have ..someone there.” 

She needed to be honest with Stephen as well. She mentioned another person long ago. The two of them tried to make it work and, it just didn’t happen. Strange looked at their hands and then he looked up at her face.

He wanted to know about the other person, but he couldn’t ask in that moment. His mind wandered on and he thought about all the other people in his life. He thought about Tony and Steve, then his mind returned to a contemplation about Christine’s future.

“You should think about possibly bringing someone else, here. I think someone without time constraints would be good for you.”

Her words brought him out of his thought. Christine actually had a small warm smile as she spoke. Strange saw the discussion that she had with Clea. The sorcerer thought of that as he started to raise up an eyebrow. Christine continued talking.

“I think someone that is part of this insane world you’re getting swept up in would be better for you. I actually talked to someone that spoke the language of it. Does that make sense? She just, knew how to really help you.”

Strange swallowed again. He was experiencing a whole, “she doesn’t know that I know” kind of moment, and it was odd for him. Christine was still smiling. She actually felt like she was trying to hook Stephen up on a date.

“She had white hair. Do you know her?” 

Christine held her cute behavior. She stared up at Strange and he inhaled the deepest breath that he could. Uhmhah, did he know her? 

“I do. I’m more or less getting to know her, but ...I know her. Yes.” 

Strange managed to stumble through that small confession. They established that he knew her. Joy. It wasn’t the half of the matter, but Christine carried on.

“You should invite her over. She really cares about you. I could tell when we spoke.”

That comment made Stephen laugh. He tried to imagine Clea at his place. He actually looked around for a moment and tried to picture it. She had nothing like a penthouse apartment in the Dark Dimension. 

“She’s not from here. She doesn’t even know what a toaster is Christine, that would be so..” 

Stephen almost laughed again. He held a smile as he thought it over, and Christine liked the look of it. His smiles were sometimes a rare thing to see. She brought it out of him as often as she could, but Christine had never seen him smile like that.

“So, teach her. Show her what a toaster is.” 

Christine could actually see it. When she met the “other woman” she could see her as some sort of puzzle piece. In her mind and heart, she started rooting for them and she didn’t even know the situation.

“You can make this a home Stephen. I will help you. And, you can help me with what I’ve got going on. Then, together... we can move on. Fair?”

That was the hardest part of the pill to swallow. Christine really loved Stephen, but she felt like it was time for them to move on. 

The woman wasn’t interested in unnecessary drama and heartache. She wanted him to be happy and fulfilled with someone that could actually get him through the insane changes in his life.

Stephen kept looking around his apartment. He swallowed his nerves again and he thought about what she was telling him. Christine was making everything that he had to say feel easier. He straightened his posture for a moment and felt like he was ready to actually talk about what was going on.

Strange continued to think and he looked over at the boxes. He just felt ... ready? Ready for whatever. The sorcerer stepped toward Christine and he started to slowly confess all of his oddly-timed sins.

“That’s fair. I’ll think about the toaster thing.” 

He was a very stubborn person. Christine knew that and what he said made her grin. She started to ask him additional questions about the person that she spoke to in the hospital.

Strange finally answered her honestly. He started to explain exactly who she was, and the two of them started to arrange what was going or staying within that apartment. 

They had a ton of work ahead of them, but they both communicated exactly what had been going on behind the scenes. Strange was eventually told who the “other guy” was as they moved stuff around. He felt comfortable with it. He actually felt pretty good about the entire thing. 

Christine was completely done with her work rotation. That meant she had the time to remove her things and help him actually do something with the apartment she was leaving behind.

She had the “other woman” in her thoughts, as she helped him accessorize the space. 

* * *

Chapter :END

Thanks for reading. Comments and feedback is loved and adored.


	71. Black Wave

Chapter 71: No-One But You (The Vishanti Occultation): Black Wave

* * *

Clea returned home and she immediately started to patrol every section of her dimension. That required her to immerse herself in a deep meditation.

She closed her eyes and searched around for any additional disturbances to the disturbances that already existed. If you looked at Clea from a distance, you would only see a petite woman floating around in a pool of darkness.

That’s all there really was in her dimension. It had energy pockets all over the place, debris hovering around, and dark structures that were empty. She mostly spent her time there in a deep trance.

She had to have a strong barrier around her to protect herself. Outsiders wanted to overthrow her reign, and she dealt with them all the time. Clea inherited the position as ruler, but she had no real guidance. She was also still developing her powers.

The only person out there, that didn’t try to take the throne out from under her, was Stephen. Clea tried not to have him fill her thoughts as she inspected the dimension. If she did, she’d start looking into what he was doing out there and Clea really didn’t want to see.

She struggled with her thoughts about him, and she gripped the sides of her legs. Clea forced herself to look back at the siege that was affecting the dimension.

It had greatly enlarged, and Clea followed it along to what she thought was the center of it. She was looking at a gigantic sea of creatures that were called the “Mindless Ones”. They all were headed in one direction, and Clea tried to locate the center point.

The closer she got, the more she started to experience an intrusive energy. Someone out there was trying to block her or cast her back.

Clea quickly returned to her own body and she started to inhale at a quicker pace. She took a moment to process what she saw, and then she returned to her work and headed back in.

~~~~—-~~~~

Tony and Steve continued their discussion with Wong. They formed a communication plan between them because they didn’t want anything to happen to their stubborn friend.

They left Wong and his food, and then they returned to Brooklyn. They got to a very familiar apartment door. Tony watched Steve pry the keys out of the pocket of his perfect jeans.

The blonde smiled at Tony. He noticed that he was pretty quiet. Steve wasn’t sure about what was going on in Tony’s mind.

He held onto the keys and he just looked at his little red corvette. Tonysmiled at him and then he looked over at the door. It was time for Steve to be with his son.

For Tony, it was different now. He tried to be there with them off and on. But, it didn’t feel right anymore.. And as a result, Tony always left him by the door.

Whitney really became Steve’s wife. Tony saw his relationship with Whitney Nefaria as a modern re-creation of the relationship that he would have had with Peggy Carter.

He never mentioned that to Steve of course, but he technically got what he wanted without even trying.

The Steve Rogers that Tony got out of the ice had accepted his change in timeline. He never looked back, and he never tried to be with Peggy.

After a while, Tony felt very differently about the apartment in Brooklyn. He couldn’t encourage some random three-way anymore, or.. take Steve’s time away from Byron and Whitney.

So, after their adventures, the two of them always stopped at the door. 

“Would you like to come in Tony?” The soldier waited for Tony to respond. He continued to hold the keys, and he listened to the sound of his nine-year-old saying something. Steve could tell that Byron was in the living room.

He also heard the sound of something else. Steve looked at Tony, and he noticed the speed of his heartbeat. It was pumping pretty quickly, and Steve really wanted Tony to join him.

Tony didn’t pay any attention to that. He just maintained the thought that Steve looked incredibly handsome. Tony looked at his shirt, his shoes, and then he brought his attention up to that wholesome face.

He could not go into the apartment. Whitney and Byron needed his full attention. Tony inhaled a small breath and he slowly shook his head, no. He couldn’t do that sort of thing anymore.

Tony knew that he could be greedy. He also knew that could be such a lust-machine... He always wanted Steve all to himself. Tony wanted him all the time... But, they weren’t playing house anymore. They weren’t kids. Byron being with his father was the top priority.

“After this whole thing is over with Clea, I was wondering if I could take you out. Somewhere, anywhere. I miss you Tony.”

Steve stepped closer to someone that he loved very much. It had been a long time, and thoughts about that kept repeating wheneverhe looked over at Tony.

Steve wanted to be alone with him. He thought about it all the time. They both were busy. They had their own things going on. It didn’t feel like they were drifting apart, but it felt like they could never be alone together.

Steve felt a little selfish and he gave an awkward laugh. Tony thought about what he said as he slowly chewed on his bottom lip. Steve asked him out and the idea of that made him smile.

His husband asked him out on another date. Tony almost laughed, but then, his heartbeat began to kick up even more.

“I miss you too Steve.”

It was a hard battle for Tony. Especially after he aligned himself with Hoggoth. He was convinced that the entity within him always had a burning need to be around Oshtur. So, Tony thought about Steve constantly.

He didn’t want to take him from... SHITTTtt Tony was obsessing over it. He stepped toward the blonde bombshell and he gave him a gentle kiss. Steve returned it immediately, and he fought with himself for a moment.

He wanted to deepen it and be alone with Tony right there in the doorway. Steve could sense that Oshtur liked the connection. He just ... felt it.

That gentle kiss ended and Tony gave him another smile.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He didn’t answer Steve, and he decided that he needed to go. Tony was burning up. He summoned his suit, and Steve watched it form over his skin. He said goodnight to Tony, and he tried not to look as he disappeared.

Steve felt like he was on fire as well. His face was warm and he looked through the keys in his hand. Steve slowly unlocked the door to his apartment. His energetic son heard Steve enter, and he immediately ran over to greet his father. The soldier gave his son a hug and he asked him about his day.

He saw Whitney as she approachedhim and he smiled at her. She was stunning, like always. They got Byron ready for bed and discussed January 14th. That day was arriving soon, and Whitney was afraid that Steve wasn’t going to be ready.

He was present with Whitney and Byron. Steve was very focused. He listened to his son tell him all about a crazy school adventure, and he listened to his wife tell him all the plans about January 14th.

While Steve accomplished all of that, the soldier knew that Oshtur wanted him to go back to Hoggoth.

Steve could feel it brewing around beneath his skin. He had to fight with it. The soldier looked over at his wife as she walked in the bedroom and closed the door.

Steve stared at his wife, and he quietly cleared his throat.

Tony had a similar battle to face. He went straight to his shiny new Avenger Tower. He parked it there for the night, and he forced himself to take a cold shower. He inwardly apologized to Hoggoth for doing it, and then he buried himself beneath the covers of his giant bed.

Tony continued to bite on his bottom lip and he thought about the look on Steve’s adorable face.

Shit. 

Tony held a devious thought and he rolled around all on his lonesome. He wanted to be... gahhh. Tony just closed his eyes, and he let go of the thought. It felt like Hoggoth wanted him to go back. NO. Bad kitty.

Tony needed Steve to be with his family and that was that. He friggen thought that Whitney was gunna have a good night. That lucky biiiiiiiiiisssshhhh. 

Tony was low key jealous but he kinda did it to himself soooo... He sighed loudly and thought about calling Pepper. He needed to work some stuff out. NO. Bad Tony.

His friggen hands started to itch because he wanted that golden boy so badly. Tony just shoved the pillow over his head and he tried to sleep.

~~~~—-~~~~

The next morning, Steve was ready to go. It was “bright and early” and he said his goodbyes to his family. The soldier treated it like any other day and he told Whitney that he was heading out.

She assumed that it was S.H.I.E.L.D. related, so she let it go. Steve really didn’t want to get too wrapped up in explaining that it wasactually Dark Dimension, sorcerery, and Vishanti related, because that always made Whitney worry.

When Stephen Strange was brought up, the women in their lives got protective. Steve understood why, but he knew that what happened in the past was not Stephen’s fault.

The soldier thought of that when he headed out to join the others. They made plans to meet up on the balcony of Tony’s new Avenger tower. The soldier arrived and the next one up was Thor. 

Tony was taking a long time getting up, and no one had heard a thing from Strange.

The brunette finally greeted the two colossal blondes and he waved to them both. Tony noticed immediately that Steve looked pretty relaxed. Steve looked like he had a friggen good night with that damn Whitney. A bit of jealously kicked in, but Tony let it go.

“Are you ready Thor? You’re the one leading this gig.” 

Tony officially declared himself to be the backseat driver for the current mission. Steve just smiled at Tony. The soldier did have a good night with his wife. Tony had a very correct assumption. That wasn’t what was on his mind, of course. Steve didn’t think of it because he was still in the ‘something is going on and I need to fix things’ mood.

Thor was just glad to be with his friends again. He was eager to journey with them into the realm of darkness and shadows. They waited for a short while longer for Strange to show his face.

Nobody had heard from the sorcerer and Thor mentioned something that made sense to the other two.

“I don’t think Stephen is even aware of our plans to meet here. He was very distracted with something petite and shiny.”

Hah. The group almost laughed. It was true, the Sorcerer Supreme looked like he was stuck in a vortex of love. They laughed at his expense for a few more minutes and then they journeyed together into the Dark Dimension.

Thor took them straight to Clea. They stopped right in front of her and the three of them stared at her behavior. She was floating and in a seated position. She looked just like Stephen when he did his weirdo meditation crap.

Tony studied the scene. Clea was a million miles away at the moment, but she felt their presence and she was on her way back to her body.

So, that’s what the two of them did all the time. Tony saw it almost like an internet chat room of sorts. Stephen did that shit on earth, and he communicated and interacted with Clea as she did the same exact thing over in the Twilight Zone. 

He felt like the two of them had this super weird and kinda lonely meditation connection ... thing? Tony wanted to scratch the side of his head, but he was in the suit so he just waited for Clea to do something.

She opened her eyes and she looked at the three men that were there to help her. She did not see Stephen, and she had a small moment of discouragement.

Thor greeted her first. Steve studied her, and listened to them speak. Tony just started looking around the dimension. 

He remembered the last time he was there. His body was taken over by Nightmare, and the place kinda freaked him out. He looked about the spooky place and then he followed the others.

Clea started to lead them toward the location where the Mindless had gathered. She told them that power controlling the Mindless was growing quickly. 

The four of them reached their destination and they huddled together beside a dark formation. They looked around the side of it and they saw the massive gathering of rock-like beasts. They just mindlessly headed in one direction.

Clea informed them that they could start attacking the group.

She said that they could carve away at the mass of it, but ultimately the problem would be solved once she had Stephen’s help. 

Steve was curious about that comment the most. He wanted to know what that meant so the soldier stuck it out and followed along.

* * *

Chapter: END

Thanks for reading! Feedback is loved.


	72. Well Enough Alone

Chapter 72: No-One But You (The Vishanti Occultation): Well Enough Alone

* * *

It was late in the afternoon over at the Sanctum Sanctorum. Wong wasthere, and he was in the middle of a discussion with two members of the Mystic Arts. They all heard the door to Strange’s loft open. It quickly slammed shut and they all made sure to follow the source of the sound.

The cloak of levitation left Strange’s room. It traveled down the stairs on its own, and the cloak headed out the front door. It didn’t have proper door etiquette, so they all watched as it loudly slammed the door behind him.

“Maybe that means he’s actually out there doing something...” Wong spoke out loud and he sighed. He was very upset with the Sorcerer Supreme.

Wong did not intend to cut him any slack. He felt like Strange was getting lazy and distant from his responsibilities. It was UNACCEPTABLE. The members of the Mystic Arts listened to his rant for a moment, and then they carried on with their original conversation.

The cloak was on its way to Strange. It flew rapidly through Manhattan and whipped its way toward the apartment that Strange was attempting to turn into a home.

The sorcerer told himself that he had a few days left of work on his project, but he was currently saying goodbye to Christine. Her things were removed, and she helped him decorate it in ways that suited his new taste. He used to have no problem with that.

Before the accident that broke his hands, Strange had no issue filling his apartment full of stuff. He had all kinds of top dollar furniture and appliances.

He used to also have expensive watches, expensive clothing, and art pieces all over the place. Strange sold it all to pay for his surgeries, and he left that home completely empty.

Christine wouldn’t allow that any longer, and she finally felt like he was in a good place. She intended to check in on him every now and then, because the two of them decided to remain friends.

She had one of her bulky bags over her shoulder, and she extended her hand outward. Strange looked at Christine’s hand and he gently took what she was offering.

She returned her key to the apartment. He looked at the silver key and he simply set it on the table. He heard her say that she would see him around. The sorcerer smiled and he gently started to nod his head.

Christine Palmer stepped over and she slowly kissed him on the cheek. Strange looked at her face for a moment, and then the woman officially walked out his life. She left the apartment and Strange remained in the same place for a short while. 

While he contemplated all the changes, his cloak hurried in. It stopped in front of Strange and it waited. He watched it float in place and then the sorcerer gave the new apartment another look. It was almost ready.

“I suppose we should get to work, huh?” 

He knew his cloak couldn’t speak, but it amused him to ask it a question. Strange inhaled and he imagined the clothing that he wore as the Sorcerer Supreme. It formed in the place of his normal clothing and his cloak snapped into action.

His shoulders were hugged by the artifact, and Strange formed a portal to the Dark Dimension. He let all of that Christine stuff remain where he left it.

All of that was fine. He was fine with it, and so was she. So, Strange swallowed his nerves on that and he just carried on. He stepped into Dark Dimension and the portal that led back to his apartment slowly closed behind him.

That dimension had one hundred percent of his focus now. He wasn’t in his astral form, he wasn’t pretending like it didn’t exist. Strange he was really there, and he felt like he was ready to handle what it had to offer. 

He immediately locked onto the energy from his four companions. The sorcerer could tell that Steve, Thor, Clea, and Tony were all in the exact same place. He felt additional energy there as well, and he focused on it for a moment.

He imagined a symbol. It was something that he hadn’t encountered, but when he focused on the massive gathering of the Mindless, that symbol kept repeating itself in his mind. Strange formed another portal and he stepped into the direct center of the siege.

He hovered over the sea of Mindless and he heard his friends destroying them in multiple locations. Strange continued to look down at the dark ground beneath them. He caught glimpses of thebright symbol over and over.

It was beneath their feet, and Strange immediately looked up. He started to hunt the area for Clea. He saw her and then he looked back down at the infestation of Mindless.

He didn’t think that he’d lose track of the symbol, but Strange did not want to risk it. He had a feeling that it would move at some point. Strange concluded that the symbol meant that someone out there was trying to find a vulnerable spot.

Clea knew that Strange was there. She felt it when he arrived, and she started to look around for him.

She saw him way off in the distance and she looked over at his friends. She needed to get over there quickly because the Mindless were becoming one giant collection of energy. Clea figured that they were being used to break a spell.

Only one spell was being used in that area. Clea thought it over as she took off in Strange’s direction. She was quick on her feet, but she wished that she could fly faster. 

Her impatience ended instantly because Strange saw that she was on her way. His three companions stopped destroying the Mindless and they all watched Clea travel to him.

Steve didn’t want to miss a thing. He stopped beside Tony, and the two of them locked their focus on Stephen. It looked like he was studying something that was on the ground.

Clea finally reached him, and they stood back to back. They didn’t say a single word to one another. Strange took a second to look down at their hands, and then he took a deep breath. Clea closed her eyes and she felt Strange grab her hands.

A bright light shot through all of the Mindless. Steve, Tony, and Thor watched as the light snapped through the collection of beasts. The movement of every Mindless ceased. A second light was cast out of Clea and Stephen. It shot through every creature, and then they quickly burst into dust.

The two of them cleared the entire area. It looked effortless, and Steve tried to see if it made Strange fatigued. He suspected that Strange was being used in some way, but when the soldier got closer he realized that wasn’t the case.

He looked just the opposite. His “battery” supplied him with everything that he needed to clear the siege. They all gathered closer to Strange and Clea, and the two of them let go of their hands. Stephen slowly turned around and he looked at the back of Clea’s shoulder.

She was staring at the symbol. It reminded her of something, but she had no idea what it meant. The woman felt a number of things and she tried to breathe at a normal pace.

Strange’s energy was still swirling around her arms and fingers. Clea warmed up for a moment and she eventually looked in his direction.

“Have you seen that before?” 

She heard him speak and she shook her head no. Clea looked over at his three companions. They looked a bit bewildered, and Clea wasn’t sure what to make of it.

They kinda just blew up and dusted a shit ton of creatures. Tony was impressed and he smiled beneath his suit. In his mind, there was no harm no foul going on. Maybe with Agamotto? 

...but not with Clea. Tony didn’t see any reason not to trust her with Strange. Tony removed his helmet and he flew over to the symbol. Tony took a few pictures of it.

“I‘ll run it through my system and see if it’s popped up in other places.” Tony ran a scan as Strange studied the symbol for a bit longer. He glanced at Thor.

“Surely you’ve seen this symbol somewhere before?” He asked the demigod for a clue as Strange pointed toward his feet. Thor scratched his chin and he studied the symbol.

“I have not.”

“Ok, strike two. Rogers? Have you seen it anywhere.. it could be an antique symbol.”

Strange cracked a joke, and Steve actually found it funny. He was not an “antique”. The soldier laughed and he raised his eyebrow at the symbol.

“Nope.”

Strange playfully rolled his eyes and he crossed his arms. How annoying was a symbol without a story? Clea just watched Stephen as he interacted with his people. She watched him as he looked at the symbol from different angles. She thought that he looked...

“I’ve got a few different images of that symbol. But, it’s apparently been written over? It has the symbol, but then it also has some sort of graffiti on it. I don’t know what any of it means tho..” 

Tony’s voice broke Clea’s concentration. She blinked a few times and Strange walked over to Tony. The two of them looked at the different types of the symbol that he was able to find with his technology.

“Well, where are these images from?”

“Keep your pants on wizard, I’m looking.” 

Tony couldn’t help himself. He was just too playful and he held a flirtatious grin. He stared at that wizard prick until he saw him return the smile. Tony had just spent an amazing amount of time with the wizard supreme, and Tony didn’t forget that shit.

Strange TRIED to forget that shit as he stood there and looked over the images. He felt like he was getting nowhere with it, so he headed back to the one that was physically on the ground.

“Keep digging Tony. Thanks..” 

He decided to touch the symbol and see if the energy from it could give him a clue. Someone else had the same idea and Strange looked over at a delicate hand that was placed on a part of the symbol.

That hand belonged to Clea, and Strange swallowed hard when he focused on her face.

“It is familiar to me, but I don’t know where I’ve seen it.” She spoke softly and Strange immediately stood up. Christ. He got distracted and he started to get really....

...weird. Everyone kinda watched him as he fiddled around with his cloak and his tunic belt, thing.

“I think someone is trying to break the spell that has been placed on Dormammu. We can strengthen it or try to destroy the seal.”

Clea wanted them to forget the symbol for a moment. They had a strong mixture of people right there. Clea wanted to seize the opportunity and put a stronger seal on her uncle.

“Stephen, if we all combine our strength, we can seal this entire area. That should keep others out of here while you all investigate that symbol.”

Clea pitched an idea and she looked at each person. She settled her focus on Stephen and she waited for him to say something. 

The sorcerer was staring at the symbol. He was processing something as he listened to Clea. After that, he started looking at her.

He was looking for a short while and someone nudged his shoulder. The sorcerer didn’t notice who it was.

He heard her. Strange heard her loud and clear. The idea was a good one.

“We can do that.” 

All they needed to do was borrow some energy from the peanut gallery over there. Strange glanced at his friends and he noticed Clea as she brought her hands up. His “battery” was good to go.

Stephen stepped closer to Clea and then he moved his own hands upward. The two of them stood in the center of the symbol and the sorcerer gently touched her hands. He took what he needed from his friends, and the two of them formed a symbol over the one that existed beneath their feet. 

They overpowered the one that was beneath them, and they both had their eyes closed. They remained that way long after the spell was cast. They still felt ...stuff, and it was something that they were trying to get used to.

Clea opened her eyes first and she looked at their hands. She saw all of the scars on his hands and she saw a little bit of that broken wristwatch. Clea removed her hands after that, and Strange shook out of his small daze.

“We’ll hunt around, figure out who’s doing this.”

“I’ll keep you updated from here.”

Clea and Strange said short little comments and then they stopped talking. They just looked about and they occasionally looked over at the three other people that were just hanging out.

Uhh, that was it? The “peanut gallery” was expecting something else as they watched the two of them. It felt like everything kinda wrapped up.

Steve decided to chime in. The soldier was observing, and now he decided to take a different approach to the symbol and the entire situation.

“Thor and I can check through the information that is on Asgard. Tony, you can check with Wong and see what the Mystic Arts has in their books, and then you two can continue to figure stuff out around here.”

Steve did what he did best. He delegated the tasks to the group and that was that. Thor agreed with Steve, and Tony got to work.

Tony gave a simple peace sign and he left the group first. He wanted to pick a fight with Wong anyway so he was officially GONE.

Strange heard Tony leave and he snapped out of the mini-coma that he fell into. He tried to process the sensation in his hands that Clea’s energy always caused.

“What?”

“Bye.” 

Steve and Thor didn’t wait for him. They took off. Strange watched them leave, and his mouth was open wide. He missed the plan entirely. He disregarded the departure of his friends, and he looked back over at the last person standing.

Clea really didn’t know what to say to him. She wasn’t sure where he was at the moment. 

“I’ll let you know if I remember anything about the symbol, Stephen.” 

She tried to sound dismissive. Clea wanted to seem unaffected because as far as she knew, and as far as she could see, Strange was still involved with Tony. He was also still holding onto the woman named Christine, and the kiss between them was just something random.

Strange didn’t really respond. He had a few things that he was dealing with at that moment. The reason why he became so distracted had something to do with Agamotto.

The entity wanted him to continue that energy flow with Clea. Strange was trying to come to an understanding about that, so it looked like he was just staring or totally spaced out.

Clea looked down at her arm because Strange’s hand slipped over it again. He brought her closer and the two of them started to touch. That’s all they did for the moment.

Strange wasn’t doing it for Agamotto. He wanted to feel it continue as well. He told himself that his apartment was almost ready. Strange was almost ready to ask her several questions.

They both just breathed through all the tension, confusion, and questioning that they had goin on and they eventually started to kiss.

Clea just went with it. She decided that she would get her answers eventually. Until then, she just opened herself up to whatever he wanted. 

That energy between them started to circulate. It started getting stronger, and the sensation of it made them encourage it. Clea wanted to feel more of his skin. 

His hands were the only part of him that she had been able to touch. His bulky clothing was always in the way. Clea broke from their kiss and she looked at all of that dark blue. She wanted to remove it and Stephen could kinda tell.

“I’m ...”

Christ. He wasn’t sure how to ask her over to his apartment. It felt kinda odd for him. He wasn’t even sure if she knew what an apartment was. It also felt odd because, Strange was pretty nervous.

He wanted to be honest with her and have an actual conversation. He didn’t want to involve the Dark Dimension, or any of that other stuff. He wanted to tell her exactly where he was at and the sorcerer wasn’t sure how to get it going.

“I’m going to invite you somewhere, in a few days. It’s very different from here, but..”

But? Strange didn’t know how to really explain it. He gave a small laugh and Clea just continued to look at that bulky clothing. She maintained her thoughts about removing it as she listened to him.

“Invite me somewhere?”

Clea looked up at his face. What he said was kinda silly. Clea didn’t know what to make of it. Strange gave a self-conscious laugh and he gently kissed her again.

The kiss had to end. Strange stepped back from her and he nodded his head a few times.

“Yes, I’m inviting you somewhere. For now, I’m going to join the others and figure out what happened here.”

It was kind of a bad idea for them to be carelessly embracing and kissing in the Dark Dimension anyway. Clea and Strange both had their own set of enemies. He had a feeling that someone out there was trying to overthrow Clea.

Strange needed more information, and that experimentation with their energy had to wait. 

Clea just smiled and she let him go. The invitation intrigued her, and she wondered to herself where she would be going. Her arms were still circulating what he gave her, and she started to focus on that. 

The sorcerer disappeared through the portal, and he ended up with Tony and Wong.

Strange was barked at immediately. Wong jumped his shit for being lazy, distant, and irresponsible. Strange just took the hits. He argued with Wong in small doses as they looked through what they had at the Sanctum.

* * *

Chapter :End

Thanks for reading. The next chapter is the conclusion folks.


	73. Walking The Wire

Chapter 73: No-One But You (The Vishanti Occultation): Walking The Wire

* * *

  
Steve Rogers stood in the bathroom of his bedroom, and he looked at himself in the mirror. He tightened his tie, and he looked at the little person beside him that struggled with a tie of his own.

Byron somehow managed to get his hand all tangled up in his tie. Steve smiled at his son, and he turned to his left. He gently gripped those small hands and he asked if he could help.

“Would you, please?”  


Byron was very polite. Just like his father. The kid looked flustered about his tie. He tried to do it so many times, but he kept trying to re-create what his father did in the mirror. As a result, the kid got himself all kinds of confused.

Steve was patient and he talked him through it. The father fixed up the small tie, and Byron hopped down from his step-stool.

It was officially January 14th. Whitney was wrong about Steve. She was afraid that he was going to somehow miss a very important celebration, but the soldier was there and ready for every moment.

His job was to get the “ring-bear” and all of the other groomsmen ready. Most of the men were at the apartment in Brooklyn. Whitney was in charge of the bride and the bridesmaids. The women were in Santa Monica. They were at the home where Whitney and Tony tried to originally raise Sarah.

Tony was on his own at his precious tower. He was getting ready on his private floor, and he asked Jarvis for the time.

His daughter was getting married. Whitney THOUGHT that they weren’t paying attention. Even his own daughter doubted his amazingness. Tony thought about that and he laughed on his lonesome.

It was time for him to get to the gig. His baby girl was getting hitched. The squish-machine was locking herself up to that ball and chain named Sam Wilson.

Tony was happy for the two of them. He looked at his own ring and he thought about his own wonderful marriage.

Tony stared at it for a long time. He remembered the look on Steve’s face when Tony confessed that he thought they eloped. Tony really meant that, and it felt like it happened an eternity ago..

The brunette became a little melancholy about it, because he missed Steve tremendously. Tony always knew that he fucked up that elopement years ago. They tried to rebuild it ...but, they ended up how they were.

They were always together, even when they weren’t. In Tony’s mind, they currently weren’t together. They hadn’t technically been together since....

Since way before the apple twin encounter at the Santa Monica house. Tony hooked up with Strange and Steve. He admitted something to Steve that night, and it never really went anywhere. Tony chalked it all up to the two of them having an eternity together to figure it out, so...

“Sir, it is time for you to go.”

“Thanks Jarvis.”

Tony listened to the AI and he formed a portal to Santa Monica. He let that shit go and he just headed over to see his beautiful baby girl. He got the invite into the bride’s room from Whitney and the two of them helped her get ready.

Steve formed his portal as well, and he had all the men in the giant living room of the home. He was with Bucky and Sam. Pepper was the person in charge of pretty much everything so, Steve helped her in any way that he could.

They didn’t send out a bunch of invitations. It was only intended to be an intimate gathering of close friends, and most of the guests had already arrived.

Thor was always invited to anything. The demigod had spent some time with Sarah back when she had a bit of an identity struggle. They were good friends and he helped her fine tune her dimension-hopping technology.

Steve caught up with Thor and he started to help him with his tie. It looked like his son tied it around Thor’s neck.

The scavenger hunt for more information on the symbol was a total bust. They were unable to come up with anything else about it from any avenue that they could access. Thor and Steve hunted Asgardian archives, while the others searched around what was documented within the Mystic Arts.

They came up with minimal information and that was OK. It was time for a break from all of that anyway. Steve felt like they all needed a break. Sarah’s wedding was the perfect distraction, and it was the best way for them all to remain present with their family and loved ones.

Steve thought of that as he saw Tony walk into the room of suits and ties. He finished up with Thor’s final look, then he gave the demigod a small smile.

Byron was too energetic for the festivity. He jumped toward his uncle, and Bucky playfully pretended to toss the kid up toward the ceiling. Steve heard laughter all around him and it made the soldier smile. He felt very happy right there where he was.

The soldier slowly looked over at his little red corvette again. He saw him chatting with Sam, and Steve thought about heading over to him. Steve also still struggled with the nickname that he gave Tony a million years ago. He only said it in his head.

He never called him a “little red corvette” in person, because the soldier thought that Tony might have been offended. It was just like the infamous “Yankee” nickname that would NEVER be mentioned in Steve’s presence ever again.

The soldier was self-reflecting where he stood. He snapped himself out of it as Pepper told him that it was time for him to head toward Sarah. He had some father of the bride traditions to get to.

Steve smiled and happily headed after Pepper.

~~~~—-~~~~ 

Outside all of the festivities, Clea was alone in her dimension. The men left her behind. That was fine, they looked into the symbol that was below the siege of the Mindless.

Clea had a theory on that. She thought that the symbol was some sort of beacon. The Mindless were gathering and trying to cram themselves over the beacon, and then whoever was pulling the strings obtained energy from each one.

That’s how she felt once she went over the situation for the trillionth time. Strange left her body with an energy buzz, and then she never heard from him again.

Clea went back to her normal routine of strengthening her magic and mentally patrolling the dimension. She had a large barrier surrounding her, and the woman continued to float around.

She stopped all of that at some point, because someone entered her protective shell. Clea quickly opened her eyes and she saw Stephen up ahead. He didn’t give her any sort of heads up about his arrival.

Strange just showed up and Clea brought her floating to a halt. Her feet touched the ground and she quietly asked him what he wanted.

“I’d like to invite you somewhere. Remember, I told you that I’d be inviting you in a few days?”

Well, a few days had passed... and Stephen had everything good to go. Clea was a bit perplexed by his behavior. She studied his appearance and looked at the clothing that he was wearing.

Stephen was dressed very differently. Clea had never seen garments that looked like it before. She spotted that watch immediately. Clea tensed up when she saw it and Strange noticed where her attention went.

He glanced down at the watch and then he decided to comment on it. He saw the conversation between Clea and Christine, so Strange was very aware that she read what it said.

“I don’t think I can remove it for a long time.”

“I wouldn’t expect that.”

Clea hated the watch, but she couldn’t control or change the situation. Stephen was in love with someone else. He seemed to have quite a few people that he loved and Clea was unable to alter that.

She had never been in love with anyone. Her life was very different. She knew that she loved Stephen, but Clea was new to it. So, he could keep his watch. Clea thought of that, and she looked at all of the other things that he was wearing.

“Would you like to join me today? I RSVP’d and confirmed you as my plus one.”

He smiled at her, and she held a very confused look on her face. Clea had no idea what any of that meant. Strange knew that, but he said it anyway to get her thinking about something else.

She wanted to join him. Clea thought that she wanted too many things, and she started to feel a bit greedy. Clea almost responded.

She gave what he said a bit more thought and then she walked closer to the Sorcerer Supreme.

“Ok. I will join you.” She had no idea where they were going, but she watched him form a portal. Clea looked at the destination and she saw a bunch of people on the other side of it.

Strange stepped in and he held his hand out for her. His plus one currently looked like she was from a different planet. Everyone at the gathering was dressed in soft pastels.

Clea’s clothes were vibrant. She stuck out like a sore thumb. Strange didn’t care. He brought his guest to the wedding and she looked very nervous. The two of them were also kinda late.

They were noticed immediately when they arrived, and Strange saw a few people wave in his direction. He received an invitation, but the sorcerer was no groomsmen. He did not personally know Sam Wilson.

He knew Sarah, and they had their tender moments. Strange thought of that as he looked over at Clea. She had her focus set on the bridesmaids and all of their pretty dresses. Clea had never seen garments like that before. She wanted one and she looked down at what currently covered her own skin.

Clea altered her outfit. She spotted what Whitney was wearing and she copied the design. She thought that Whitney was beautiful. Strange saw her new outfit form, and he inwardly approved of that.

Clea was adapting to the group of people, but she did not really understand what everyone was doing.

Tony and Steve were with Pepper. They did not see Strange arrive and the three of them waited inside one of the bedrooms with Sarah.

It was their turn to be with Sarah. Whitney had her long enough. They were getting ready to walk her down the aisle. They went full-on traditional with Sarah’s wedding and she was very excited about the whole thing.

Steve was a mess. He was the one that was dying to have all the tradition. It was just his style, and Sarah thought the world of him.

She smiled at both of her “fawmers” and she gave them both a giant hug. Tony thought that she looked beautiful. He got a bit overwhelmed when she hugged him and he smiled at Steve when the two of them established some eye contact.

Steve wanted to talk to Tony. After the scavenger hunt for info on the symbol, Tony didn’t meet back up with them. He didn’t respond to Steve at all when he told him that he wanted to take him out.

Tony had been distant with him for a pretty long time. Steve thought about it often and he tried not to have it fill his thoughts as they stood in the same room.

Pepper told them that it was time to go. She arranged everything so nicely. The music was perfectly timed. Tony knew that he couldn’t have planned any of that shit.

Hoo hooo the brunette took one of Sarah’s arms and he looked over at his main man. ARE YOU READY BLONDIE?

Steve just smiled at him. Tony looked playful and excited for Sarah. They escorted her to Sam and Steve actually thought that he was going to pass out.

He was so in love with the wedding. The soldier wanted to marry the wedding because it made him so happy. His ring-bear son almost made him cry. It was just way too much for Steve. He was emotional and people laughed.

Strange watched the wedding from a distance. He saw that mess up front. Steve was just a bundle of goodness, and his other half was oddly calm and collected.

Strange really enjoyed those two people. He knew that he was stuck with their idiocy for an eternity. But, they had their moments.

He started to listen and he paid attention to those wedding vows that were being exchanged between Sarah and Sam. Clea was listening to them as well. She figured out what was happening around her and she became affected by the beautiful ceremony.

Strange gave one last look at the people that he knew up in the front. The sorcerer fully intended to use that wedding for his own purpose. As the vows were exchanged, he looked at Clea. She noticed immediately and she looked up at Stephen.

She listened to the words, and she turned completely in his direction.

Steve and Tony were standing up front. They were facing the “audience” and the two of them watched some serious vows get exchanged between Sarah and Sam. Holy hell, that shit was kind of intense.

Tony felt Steve slowly tap on his arm. He looked down at the soldier’s tapping and he gave him a puzzled look. Steve was trying to tell him to LOOK ...OUT ...THERE.

Tony started to tap him back and he looked out at everyone that was gathered. He friggen forced himself not to gasp and die because he totally saw Strange and Clea doing exactly what Sarah and Sam were doing.

Holy shit. That prick wizard stole Sarah’s wedding. Tony’s jaw had dropped. Steve was in disbelief. After the I DO’s were exchanged and that final kiss was done. Tony and Steve saw them kiss. THEN THEY SAW them disappear.

STEPHEN FRIGGEN...He was a married man now?!? Hooollllyyy hell. Tony slapped his hands over his mouth and he followed the bride outside the room. He was kinda freaking out.

Steve was kinda freaking out as well, I mean...

That happened so fast, and the idea of those two doing that was insane. Tony thought about it for a long while. The friggen world spun quicker or something. Tony was just lost in shocked-town and before he knew it, the cake was consumed, Sarah and Sam left, and then guests started to vacate.

He still pondered that shit, and Tony was put on clean-up crew. He helped Pepper and all the others that were hanging out. Byron was getting pretty restless. Tony saw him over yonder with his adorable daddy. The two of them exchanged glances for a sec and then Tony dumped a bag of cake stuff into the trash bin.

How very domesticated.

Steve started to help and he made his way toward Tony. The brunette smiled when he saw him and then he busied himself with another bag of trash.

The soldier felt like he had a moment to talk to Tony. The looks between them were brutal. Steve wanted to extend them and have an actual conversation. He actually felt a bit nervous. Tony knew what Steve was up to, and he held a small smile. Tony filled up the bag that he had in his hands.

The soldier started to open his mouth, but Tony quickly beat him to the punch.

“We’ll get there, Steve.”

He put a few more paper plates in the trash bag, and Steve inhaled a deep breath. He heard Byron in the background as he wrestled around with Bucky. Steve looked in that direction and Tony said nothing more.

If Steve wanted to ask if he’d head back with him to New York, the answer would have been no. If the soldier asked him if they could stay there in Santa Monica, the answer would have been, no.

Byron and Whitney needed Steve’s complete focus. Tony was stubborn with it, despite what he really wanted. He knew that Hoggoth wanted it to be a different way as well, but Tony shut that shit down.

He shut it down allllllllll the way back to his Avenger Tower of awesome. He left Santa Monica after a while, and he gave himself another one of those cold showers.

Tony returned to his private floor and he sat alone in his giant bed. He started to do some additional digging on that symbol. It was either that, or he planned to build something random.

Meh, he felt way too lazy to do that. He continued to just obsessively research. He forced all of his thoughts about Steve Rogers out of his head.

Tony filled it with nonsense and symbols.

* * *

The Vishanti Occultation Chapters: END

Thanks so much for reading. This chapter has ended and I’m going to consider this fic complete for the time being. Please please give me feedback and let me know what you thought. 

what did you like/dislike. All of that fuels creativity. :)

The Vishanti Finale Chapters are up next, but it will be a while before I have them complete.

Take care, and here is the music list.

Occultation Playlist:

California Halo Blue - AWOLNATION

Loud Like Love - Placebo

Blinding Lights - The Weeknd

Hats off to the Bull - Chevelle

Electric Feel - MGMT

Late Night Feelings - Mark Ronson

I Don’t Know Why - Imagine Dragons

Black Wave - K.FLAY

Well Enough Alone - Chevelle

Walking the Wire - Imagine Dragons


	74. The Sound of Failure

Chapter 74: No-One But You (The Vishanti Finale) The Sound of Failure

* * *

Clea had her face gently pressed against something called a “pillow”. Her entire body was warm, and every time she moved, she felt the presence of Stephen’s energy.

It felt like their connection generated a gentle electrical current. Clea opened her eyes and she processed what happened between them. She had never felt that vulnerable before.

She gave into him completely, and at the same time, Clea felt so looked at and cared for. Stephen was very attentive. He was mindful of Clea’s inexperience, so their first encounter was all about her.

They were officially a married couple. Human traditions didn’t really mean anything to Clea. Wedding rings, dinner receptions, and all of those decorations were obsolete.

The words that were exchanged meant something to her, she liked that part of the wedding. But, what happened between Stephen and Clea after all of that was what her interpretation of a marriage was.

She reflected on it for a bit longer, as her very warm face remained on the pillow.

The woman took her time with her thoughts and she eventually sat up in something that was called a “bed”. Clea had seen those before, but she never cared about the title of it.

She saw Stephen at the foot of the bed. He was on the floor and he was mentally looking into something while Clea got some rest. He was putting some puzzle pieces together, in a sense.

The sorcerer heard Clea pull the sheet off the bed. She wrapped it around herself to keep warm and then she slowly walked over to where he was.

Stephen stopped everything and he looked up at her. His heart almost burst open right there in his chest. He thought that she looked beautiful. The sorcerer was beyond attracted to her, and he looked away for a brief moment. 

A deep warmth filled his face, and Clea gave him a small smile. She traveled down to the floor beside Stephen and she leaned closer to him. She pulled him out of whatever thought he was in, and the two of them shared a quiet kiss. 

Strange touched her face. He got a bit lost in the trace of her hair as he tried to breathe normally. She energized his touch and she looked at his arm. Clea bit her bottom lip when she saw an empty wrist.

That broken wrist watch was set aside for the moment. Strange took it off, and she knew exactly where he put it. It was beside the bed on something called a “nightstand”. 

Clea wanted to be intimate with him again. She enjoyed every moment, so she deepened their kiss and tried to encourage something more. She started to develop a craving for everything that Stephen did to her. 

She felt him many times after their wedding. It was scary for her at first, but after she gave in, Clea didn’t want them to stop. Her face blushed with warmth as Strange slowly removed that sheet from her skin. He stared at the subtle illumination that she always had and he started to kiss her neck.

“I want you to meet my father. Can we do that soon?”

Clea wasn’t sure how her father would react. She hadn’t seen him for years. Now, Clea was a married woman. It was kind of a big deal because, now the two of them were the rulers of the Dark Dimension. 

Their union was big news, in certain circles. Strange stopped his attention to her neck and he gave her a surprised look. He snapped his focus to her face and the two made eye contact.

The look on his face had to do with the puzzle that he was inwardly solving. It involved the encounter that she just mentioned.

“I want to meet him as well. We’ll go after I check in at the Sanctum.” 

Strange was aware that he was on very thin ice with Wong. He really didn’t give two shits about what Wong thought about Clea. He heard all of his rants about her when he hunted for clues about the symbol.

Wong needed to GET OVER IT.

“Would you like to join me at the Sanctum? There are plenty of things there that you would find interesting. I’ll check in, piss off Wong, and then we will go.”

Strange almost laughed. He couldn’t wait to anger the other sorcerer. Stephen was waiting for the perfect moment to announce the fact that they were married.

He saw Clea’s smile and he gently pulled her into another kiss. That energy between them built up, and Clea continued her desire to feel Stephen again. She maneuvered over his legs, and the sorcerer pulled her onto his lap.

All of that gentle kissing between them subsided. The two of them locked up onto one another, and they got right back to it. 

Clea started to form her own ideas about what pleased him and what didn’t. She developed her own way to be attentive to him. He heard her short gasp against the side of his face. All of that made him want it more. 

He kissed her skin and sucked in a very deep breath. Clea took the reigns on their current encounter and that power current between them ignited again.

~~~~—-~~~~

Elsewhere, Steve Rogers kept tossing and turning around in his bed. He tried not to be obnoxious about it. He didn’t want to wake up his wife, but the soldier was having a hard time sleeping.

He kept thinking about ... someone. He rubbed his eyes and slowly made his way off the bed. Steve glanced at the time and then he changed into some clothes for running. 

He needed to move. Steve thought that he also needed to do something that was a little crazy. First, he checked in on his kid. Byron looked like he was having a busy dream. He was all turned around and upside down in his bed. Steve found it very amusing.

The soldier closed the door to Byron’s room, then he grabbed the apartment keys out of the bowl. Then, out the door he went for an extensive run. He ran all the way from Brooklyn to Manhattan. 

For some people, that was a four hour journey. But, for Steve? He was already crossing the Queensboro Bridge before some people could even get their shoes on. He wasn’t in a rush or anything, Steve just needed to go.

He ran all the way to Tony’s shiny new Avenger Tower and he stopped in front of the incredible glass doors. Steve remembered the first time he saw the building. He stepped back and looked way up toward the top, and he remembered the one and only time that he was there.

He left his own dimension with the older Tony. He kicked his older self out of existence, and he remained with Big Tony while he sorted out the feelings that he had for the little red corvette.

Ultimately, that encounter ended their relationship. Steve got his ring back from Tony after that, and they lived together as roommates.

All of that was ancient history tho... right? Steve stopped looking up at the building and he brought both of his hands up to his hips. He wanted to talk to Tony.

The brunette had been dodging him, rejecting him, and not explaining a single thing. Steve didn’t communicate like that. He knew that Tony didn’t really communicate that way either so, what was the friggen deal?

“Jarvis? Good morning.”

“Good morning, Captain Rogers. Welcome.”

The front door opened and Steve walked into the building. Nostalgia hit him hard in the gut the moment he stepped inside. Everything looked identical to the building he walked into with Tony’s older self. 

Holy moly. Steve got a bit overwhelmed as he slowly walked toward the elevator.

“Jarvis, is Tony awake?” 

Steve knew how the program worked. He became an expert at operating and speaking to Jarvis right before he left Big Tony’s company. Steve felt a strong pull to his chest as he stared at the buttons that operated the elevator.

“Sir, he is currently sleeping. Shall I alert him of your arrival?”

Steve continued to stare at the buttons. He began to wonder why the building looked identical. Why did Tony make it exactly the same? 

“No Jarvis, please don’t wake him. Just..”

Steve was debating whether or not he should leave a message for Tony. He debated it for a few minutes longer and then he spoke to the AI one more time.

“Jarvis, please tell Tony that I need to see him when he is ready. And, can you please tell him that I miss him very much? Would that be ok?” 

It felt strange for Steve to have a robot give Tony a somewhat personal message. He quietly sighed and waited for a response.

“I will deliver your message, Captain Rogers.”

Steve heard the conclusive response and he slowly brought his eyes to the silver zipper of his sweater. Steve took a deep breath and he just left it at that. The soldier left the tower and he ran all the way back home. 

He understood Tony’s behavior, to an extent. Steve thought running over there was very in his face about the matter, but the point of it was, they both lived RIGHT THERE.

Steve didn’t see any reason for the distance. I mean, Tony was right down the damn road. He began to run at a faster pace because he started to get a little angry about it. 

The soldier couldn’t let it go. If you have a problem with something then, you fix it.

For Steve, it was very simple.

~~~~~—-~~~~~

Tony didn’t wake up for hours. He was researching symbols and shit for what felt like centuries. His eyes tripled in size before he fell asleep. 

The brunette almost slept the entire day away. He got up eventually and brushed his teeth. Tony made himself some coffee and he pranced around his amazing Avenger Tower.

The only difference was, he never opened it up for business. It didn’t have any “Avenger-ing” going on. He was pretty much the only one in the building.

Oh well, whatever. He sipped his coffee and he snapped his fingers so his tech would fire up. Screens filled the space in front of him, and he looked into what was going on in the world outside his little techno-utopia.

“Sir, You have a recorded message from Captain Rogers.”

Tony seriously spit out his coffee. His screens started to glitch because they were hit with the burst of java.

“Jarvis WHUT? What do you mean by recorded message?” 

“Sir, Captain Rogers recorded a message for you this morning. He was in the building.”

Tony’s partially robotic heart almost sank to his feet. Holy shit. The brunette thought that he was going to head into cardiac arrest-land.

Tony’s body fired up as his screens reset themselves. 

“Steve was here?”  


Tony spoke out what he thought were his last words. He got kinda choked up and he blamed the coffee.

Jarvis... sighed. His AI program seriously sighed because it had to repeat itself again.

“Sir, Captain Rogers was allowed into the building at exactly 2:45 AM. Would you like to view the message?”

NO. Tony didn’t want to see that adorable face. Ok, YES. He always wanted to see his adorable face. Tony felt really nervous... yet, also very happy.

He looked down at all of the coffee stains that he created on his lovely new bedroom carpet. Tony frowned for a moment and then he looked back up at the screens.

“Ok Jarvis, yes. Show me the message.”

Jarvis wasted no time with the footage of Steve by the elevator. The program knew that Tony would change his mind in a heartbeat.

Jarvis didn’t have time for that shit... Tony’s body temperature increased again when he saw Steve in the tower. He looked confused, a little upset, and he looked like had been running.

Tony thought that he looked yummy. A strong grin formed but it slowly slipped away when he watched Steve talk to Jarvis.

“ _Jarvis, please tell Tony that I need to see him when he is ready. And, can you please tell him that I miss him very much? Would that be ok?”_

Tony’s heart broke into a million pieces. He gripped his half-full coffee cup and watched his main man say those words. Tony started to chew on his lip. He hated to see Steve look like that.

Tony hated that he always seemed to leave him hanging. The brunette ran his hand through his hair and he started to pace about.

Steve wasn’t gunna get it if he just kept their sexy little hook-up routine going. Tony dropped hint bombs on the soldier over and over and he never seemed to connect the dots.

Also, Tony couldn’t give him what he wanted at the moment. BYRON came first.

“Jarv, call up Stephen Strange, would ya? Tell him I have symbol info. Wait, he’s on a honeymoon or some shit... so he might not answer. Whatever, call him anyway.”

That Doctor-Douchebag-Wizard-Punk-Pizza-Married-Supreme owed him money for that FREE wedding that Tony and his people provided for him.

Stephen was gunna GET IT. And he also had some information for him. Tony distracted himself with that and he finished the rest of the coffee that he didn’t spit all over the place.

Tony just grinned as the douchebag wizard actually answered the phone.

* * *

Chapter: End

Thanks for reading. Welcome to the Vishanti Finale Chapters. I’m still working out plot details for the final addition to the story. But, thanks to this COVID-19 mess, I have more time to finally finish what was started.

Stay tuned! And feedback is always loved.


	75. Pumped Up Kicks

Chapter 75: No-One But You (The Vishanti Finale) Pumped Up Kicks

* * *

Stephen lived in a super fancy penthouse apartment in Manhattan. Tony was actually his neighbor. He worked out of the Sanctum Sanctorum, which was located in the Greenwich Village of New York City.

It was a decent walk, but Strange wanted to slow things down and show Clea the path to the Sanctum. He was dressed casually and Clea didn’t really know what to make of clothing at that point. She noticed what Stephen wore, and how his mood was when he was dressed in certain things.

She wore her “normal” outfit. It had vibrant colors and it was something that she put together herself. She formed it, she didn’t sew it or anything.

As they walked, she asked him about something he put on his face.

“These are sunglasses. They protect your eyes from the sun.”

Oh. Clea liked them. She thought that he looked interesting in them. His face was uniquely shaped, and Clea thought that he was very good looking. Aristocratic was a word that she had heard before.

Stephen was very aristocratic. She thought that as they crossed a street. Something flew by them at a fast pace, and it startled Clea immediately.

“Sorry. That was some jackass in a car.” 

Strange protected her and he explained what that thing actually was. Clea wasn’t clueless. Her interaction with humans was just minimal. She spent all of her time in the Dark Dimension after she inherited the responsibility.

Before that, Clea was...

“What is that?”  


She pointed at a young woman that was crossing the opposite street. Stephen tried to see what she was referring to. He saw Clea glancing down at the top part of her garment. She looked back at the woman and she made part of her clothing look similar.

“That is called a tank-top.”

“Tank-top?”

Strange never really had to explain basic clothing before. It amused the sorcerer and he saw her adding her own personality into the clothing pieces that she liked.

He didn’t mind the redecoration of her outward appearance. Stephen wanted her to be comfortable.

“Yes. It’s just a... top. Most women layer them, or they wear them underneath something called a blouse.”

He looked around for a blouse. Clea saw something else that she liked. She got very excited and she gasped when Stephen told her to watch her step. Clea almost tripped over some weird object on the street.

He guided her around and the disaster was averted. Strange watched her change another part of her clothing. She stole bits and pieces of things that she liked as they walked around.  


Clea saw mannequins in the window, young ladies walking, and she even noticed interesting items that were worn by some of the men.

She liked one guys shoes. Clea stole the look. When she was finished, the woman had formed her first human inspired outfit. Strange he looked it over as they slowly approached the Sanctum.

She had purple shorts, a baby blue tank top, delicate sunglasses, and some simple white sneakers. Strange thought that she looked adorable. 

He told her that he liked her outfit and she held a soft smile. They stopped by a rack of bicycles because Strange wanted to tell her a few things.

“I think you’ve met Wong before. Ignore him, I’ll deal with it. There might be someone there named Wanda. We help each other occasionally. Either way, I’ve asked Tony and Steve to meet me here, so after I speak to them we will go. Does that sound good?”

He felt like he said a ton of words. Clea nodded her head yes a few times and she maintained her smile. Stephen looked back over at the Sanctum. The sorcerer kissed her gently, then they headed over and he opened the door.

Normally, Strange didn’t talk that much. But, he really liked talking to Clea. He felt very comfortable with her and the words just constantly came out. The door to the sanctum closed behind them, and Strange looked around.

“Wong?”

Oh, he gave Clea the heads up on Wanda Maximoff, because he never knew if she was going to be at the Sanctum. They were only friends, and he didn’t want Clea to get the wrong idea.

I mean, with all the connection issues that he had going on with the wristwatch, Christine, and Tony... Strange had to play it safe.

He really didn’t expect to see the Scarlet Witch anytime soon so... Anyway, Strange moved on.

He called for Wong again, and Clea started to look around.

~~~~—-~~~~

Steve had his motorcycle all packed up and ready to go. He took the day off from work. Meh, Steve decided to take the entire week off. The Tony thing made him mad. He planned out the entire day, and then he randomly got a call from Strange at some point that afternoon.

Steve told Strange that he was busy. The sorcerer was pretty shocked, but he explained that he only needed to compare the minimal information that he found with Thor to the minimal information that he found with Tony.

Plus, Strange had a tiny itty bitty piece of Vishanti business to discuss with the soldier. Steve agreed to bring over the book he borrowed from Thor. He said that he’d hear what Stephen had to say, then he was out.

Strange agreed with him on that. He thought that Steve was upset about the random wedding thing. None of that was brought up... so, Strange let it go.

Steve concluded their brief conversation. He packed the book up onto the back of his bike. OH, and by the way, Whitney was gone. She was helping Natasha with the home for women that she established with the Luchino family business.

Steve didn’t pry, because Whitney ensured him that everything was legal, and no one out there was going to die.

That meant the soldier got to spend the entire day with his son. He packed them both up a big lunch, and he secured that adorable kid to his chest.

Steve had a special harness made for Byron. He was strapped to his father’s chest and he even had his own cute little riding gear.

Steve double checked Byron’s helmet and he listened to his son ask them where they were going.

“We’re going to go see a friend. Then, we’re going to have lunch in the park.”

Steve started up that motorcycle and the two of them hit the road. Steve took an easy route and the soldier took his time. He was not going fast for any reason with his kid in the mix. Byron loooooved being on that bike. He was not afraid of it because he knew that his father was strong.

His father was Captain America. His friends at school told him that all the time. Byron gripped the fuel tank and occasionally he’d hold onto Steve’s arms. The kid did that when he wanted to pretend like he was driving.

Steve thought that it was the cutest thing. When they’d get to a red light, he’d hug on that kid and the two of them would shout out silly license plates.

Byron was so excited to be with his father. He continued to kick his little legs, and he politely waved at every person that he could see.

They journeyed from Brooklyn all the way to Greenwich Village. Steve parked his motorcycle outside the Sanctum, then he started to unhook Byron from his chest.

~~~~—-~~~~

Tony arrived way before Steve. He gave that married pizza supreme a piece of his mind when he saw his face.

Just kidding, Tony didn’t really care. He bitched him out enough over the phone and he didn’t carry it over to their wonderful visit.

He saw Clea in some normie clothes. Tony thought that his wifey looked like it was Easter Sunday. He mentioned that to Strange and do you know what the wizard said?

“Shut it Tony.”

BAHAHAAA. Tony laughed loudly because Clea had no idea what Easter was. Tony was beyond amused. Wong was gone, luckily, so they didn’t have to deal with his vibes.

Tony set his image displays in front of Strange. He almost asked him about his wedding night, but he could tell that those two magical lovebirds were very into not telling anyone their business.

Clea never said a word about their marriage when Tony or Steve tried to call her out. She kept her mouth shut on the subject, and now there she was.

NOW, she really was married to Dr. Sassy Pants, and not one word about it was said.

“So, you have a name with no image. I have the breakdown of multiple symbols, and Steve has, what exactly?”

Tony just started to talk business with Stephen. That’s what they were there for, and the the two of them could go Easter egg hunting together or whatever.

Tony held a giant grin. Stephen saw it and he slowly smiled.

“We’ll find out soon. Just relax Tony.”

Tony was too wound up for Stephen at the moment. He looked over at Clea as she started to thumb through some of the books. Tony immediately noticed the way that the sorcerer looked at her.

Yeah, it happened fast. But, Tony could see that it was real. He felt... Tony felt a little overwhelmed when he thought about it. He actually..

Whoaaaaa Tony turned away and he looked at his handiwork for the millionth time. He enlarged one of the symbols.

“Are you ok Tony?” Strange caught that moment before Tony turned away. He saw that face. The sorcerer wasn’t stupid either.

He didn’t ever want Tony feeling like he was just some hook-up. Strange really cared for him and he held a concerned look. Tony glanced over at Clea. She was reading so...

Tony slowly looked back over at the wizard. Was he, ok?

“I’m good. I just thought that the two of you have really connected. Don’t worry, I’m not going to ... “

Uhh, invite him to Costa Rica, try to spend time with him, or anything else like that. Tony scratched the side of his head.

“Look, you stole my daughter’s wedding. I know you got hitched. And, despite the popular opinion, I actually do care about things like commitment and relationships. I’m really into them.”

Tony just verbally handed Strange a bunch of garbage to translate. The Sorcerer was very quick-witted, however, so he translated everything just fine.

“I know, Tony. I know that you are very into commitment.”

Tony heard Strange’s words and he started to blink several times. Stephen Strange was calculated with his word choice. He didn’t just... say shit. Tony stared at him and he awkwardly started to mess around with the ring that he had on his finger.

He wanted to say so many things, but he didn’t want to start some crazy conversation in front of Stephen’s cute little Easter bunny over there.

Tony quickly glanced toward Clea and then he looked back at Strange. Oh, don’t worry...she was listening. She listened to their entire conversation, but Clea had no opinion on the content. In her mind, Stephen was just clearing things up. Clea flipped to a new page and she started reading a spell.

“That is why I always told you, maybe.”

Stephen had to be honest. He always told Tony “maybe” because he knew that he was only in love with Steve. The two of them had shit to work out. Tony listened and it felt like his body swelled up with a shit-ton of water. He held his breath and processed what Strange just said.

They’d seen and known each other for, how long now? Strange was always there behind the scenes. He was always ...

“Thank you, for doing that. I mean, for saying maybe. Because you could have said...”

“I know.”

He could have said something completely different. Tony could have possibly moved on. The sorcerer saw Tony’s struggle the entire time. Stephen originally saw Tony as something broken.

Strange saw that broken body, he saw his broken spirit, and he also saw Tony’s broken heart. He decided to be there for him. Strange learned so much from him and he absolutely adored that stupid human being that was in front of his face.

Tony wiped away at something that slipped down one side of his face. Then, he quickly turned from the wizard. A loud voice shook up the room while Tony and Strange stared at one another.

Wong arrived at the Sanctum. He invited Steve and Byron in to join the others. Byron happily yelled at the top of his lungs when he saw Stephen.

He immediately asked for that cloak. Byron asked for “Woosher” and the two of them looked over at Steve. Clea even looked up from her book.

Steve felt like he walked in and interrupted a tender moment. The soldier just gave a small smile and he told Byron that the way he just asked for things wasn’t polite.

Tony friggen almost fainted. He smiled back at Steve, and then he turned his focus back to the screen thing? The stupid image looked very interesting for the quad-billionth time.

* * *

Chapter: END

Thanks for reading. Feedback is always loved, adored, and welcomed.


	76. Static Space Lover

Chapter 76: No-One But You (The Vishanti Finale) Static Space Lover

* * *

Uhmahh, it was awkward city.

Tony continued his smiling as Steve got ready to hand that book over to Strange. He relaxed his shoulder and Byron hopped off of his father. That kid’s feet touched the ground and then he booked it.

He went straight over to Stephen. No wait, he saw something cool and weird before he got there. NO WAIT, Byron saw something even cooler and even weirder before he got to that.

Holy moly! Byron wanted to touch all the stuff.

Steve kept his eye on that boy, and he quietly walked further into the room.

“Here is it Stephen. Thor and I only came across some imagery that was similar to the symbol. We also came across the image of a person. The same person is in every picture that was illustrated.”

Steve loved looking through the books that captured Asgardian history. They were well illustrated and Steve looked at the book for hours. He was fascinated by it, but he handed it over to Stephen.

Strange took the book and he set it on the table. Byron continued to inspect all of the artifacts and gizmos. He walked very slowly because he didn’t want his father to stop his exploring.

Byron stepped over to the giant bookshelf and he gasped when he saw a lady sitting beside one. 

“Are you a ghost?”

Byron had never seen such a cosmic looking person before. Clea glanced up from her reading and she smiled at that growing human. He looked like the sunshine that she saw earlier when she was outside on their walk.

“No, I am not a ghost.”

Oh. Byron smiled at her, and he introduced himself. Clea told the child her name and she watched as that little sunshine started to back up. He went back back back back all the way until he reached his father’s leg.

Byron became very bashful. His face was turning pink and he latched onto Steve’s jeans.Steve looked down at his son. Byron was trying to hide his warm face behind his leg.

Strange glanced upward. He looked in the direction where his loft was located, and the loud sound of a door slamming was suddenly heard. His magical cloak of awesome was on its way.

Byron continued to look over at Clea. He thought that she was...

The cloak arrived, and Byron freaked out. He looked so happy. He was Steve’s beaming little bundle of joy. Tony couldn’t take his eyes off the kid. He chased the cloak around and started asking it a million questions.

Distraction achieved.

Strange was proud of his handiwork. The sorcerer looked over the images and he took in the deepest breath that he had taken all day. He glanced in Tony’s direction.

“Now we have a face and a name. The information has lined up so far. What have you got.”

“Right, I basically just broke down the symbol. I removed the part that looked like graffiti and researched them separately, and... here you go.”

Boom. Screens popped up here and there, and Steve looked a few of them over. He stepped closer to the table and he saw the digital journey that Tony took with all the symbols.

“There have been sightings of the graffiti looking one all over the place. It’s been seen in different dimensions and multiple timelines. They have also shown up in different angles and placed in different directions.”

That’s all Tony had to offer. He looked at Strange as the Sorcerer started his mental homework, then the brunette glanced over at Steve.

The soldier clearly wanted to leave. Those hands were up on those hips and his focus was locked on Byron. But, of course, after several seconds... the soldier looked over in Tony’s direction.

Normally, one of them always looked away. Neither of them looked away that time. They both continued to look until Strange started to speak.

“It’s a code. From Loki. He wrote something over the symbol.”

Strange started to carefully look around the images. He thought the location of the symbols was what the trickster wanted Stephen to see.

Tony’s jaw kinda dropped. How the hell was that a code? And, how the HELL did Strange figure that out.

The sorcerer looked over at Clea. She heard what he said and she looked up from her reading material.

“Loki has been hovering around Baron Mordo lately. I thought the two of them were trying to attempt a jailbreak.”

Mordo was forced to be in charge of the dimension of Nightmares. They put him there against his will, but Mordo eventually accepted the responsibility. His respect for fear made him the perfect choice.

Darkness needed wickedness, and nightmares needed a touch of evil. Goblins and hoblins, monsters and men. Clea had all of that handled, however, and that was why she never mentioned it to Stephen.

“That’s not it. Loki is leaving me breadcrumbs.”

Stephen looked back at the illustration. He knew that it was something else, and he knew that it was something big. The person in his path was not “big” but, what the sorcerer had heading his way was something that could overpower him.

He had to play it smart.

“What is the Vishanti business you brought up? Byron and I need to leave.”

Steve wasn’t interested. He thought for a moment that they should involve Thor, because Loki was becoming involved. But, he knew that the demigod wanted his brother to return to him in his own way. 

The soldier also had a weeks worth of plans with his son that he needed to get to anyway, and Byron’s attention span was wearing out. The soldier decided to distance himself from all of it, and he officially checked out.

Tony tried not to look over at Steve again, but he failed after a few seconds. Strange just stared at the soldier for a sec, then he decided to enlighten him.

“Oshtur and Hoggoth have been doing something to Agamotto. I know that it has something to do with our dispute, but I need you two to check in with them.”

Stephen spoke to Agamotto all the time. He couldn’t physically go into the other temples and he had been denied access to communicate with Hoggoth and Oshtur for some peculiar reason.

“Agamotto was trying to get me to look in a certain direction. I’ve looked in that direction, and I understand what he was doing. I can handle it. So, tell them to back off. Talk with them.”

That’s all Stephen needed to say. The two of them could figure out a time to head to their Vishanti temples and handle all of that. Stephen had somewhere else to go.

It was actually time for the two of them to get going. He had more than enough information to go on, and the sorcerer knew that everything would fall into place.

He looked over at Clea as she stood up from her reading. She put the book back where she found it, and she headed over toward Stephen.

“I’m going to be gone for a little while. In the meantime, things are going to line up. Hoggoth and Oshtur are included in that so, talk to them as soon as you can.”

“I’ll do it in a week.”

Steve quickly made his plan for Oshtur, and that plan was final. He headed over to his son and the soldier told him that it was time to go. Tony watched as Steve picked him up. Byron said his goodbyes and he gave everyone his cute little sunshine waves.

“BYE WOOSHER.”   


He continued to wave at that cloak. The cloak seemed to happily wave back. Steve started to carry Byron out. Tony stared at his back as he walked away. The brunette cleared his throat, and he did the first thing that his gut told him to do.

He followed after his main man. Strange watched Tony take off after him, and the sorcerer just gave a soft sigh. Yeah, good luck with that Tony. Strange was confident that it would solve itself eventually.

He just wanted those two to work it out and speak to Oshtur and Hoggoth. They were very important puzzle pieces that Strange needed to fix an upcoming situation.

Clea and Strange watched Tony follow after Steve. The brunette looked nervous about it, but he followed that blonde all the way out the building.

Tony hopped around the two of them. He stopped beside Steve’s bike and he watched him unpack the safety harness for Byron.

Steve saw Tony, but he only spoke to his son. He told him that he’d see Woosher again at some point, and there was no need to get upset. Byron started getting a little sad because he wanted to keep the cloak. Tony was secretly making the kid feel better, because he started making funny faces. 

“Hello Tony.” 

Steve finally acknowledged him as Byron took his seat on the fuel tank. Tony froze up for a moment and then he quickly sprang into action.

“Hey Steve.”

“How are you?”

The two of them looked at each other. The familiar question was asked, and the silence between them creeped in. They just stared for a short while. Tony’s mouth slowly opened and Steve started working on the harness.

“I’m good. I... I got your message.” 

His face burst into flames. Byron started to playfully kick his growing legs and he told Tony that he looked really silly. Silly was Byron’s favorite word. Tony happily messed up Byron’s adorable hair, and he saw Steve’s hands journey back up to those hips. He looked both yummy and upset. The soldier boy thought about the message that he left Tony... at...

Almost 3 am that morning.

“Really? You got my message...”

No shit? Steve almost rolled his eyes and he looked back over at his son. Steve started to fix that hair. He combed it gently with his fingers as Byron started to ask his father about Clea. He was thinking about her, and wondering why she looked so “floaty”. 

“I did. I...” 

Fauuuuhhhhhhkkkkk sauce. Tony didn’t know what to friggen do. He wanted to just give up the fight and hook up with Steve right there on that bike. His inward battle with their relationship, and all of the things he wanted to discuss, was catching up to him and Tony was kinda WIGGIN OUT.

“Would you like to join us for lunch today Tony? We packed plenty of food.” 

Steve just stared off at a busy part of Greenwich Village. He decided that they could just eat lunch right where they were. It was a nice day, and the park was close. The soldier kissed Byron’s forehead and he waited for Tony to fix the mess that he had going on in his head.

Steve heard that rapid heartbeat. The soldier heard it all, loud and clear, and he inwardly welcomed what he felt from Oshtur. A thought crossed Steve’s mind, and he slowly looked over at Tony.

“You know, I actually can walk and chew gum at the same time.”

Meaning, Steve had the capacity within him to raise his son and maintain a relationship with Tony. His ability to multi-task was fantastic. It needed to be studied and shared with others. Tony just continued to stare at Steve. The soldier was very direct with what he said.

Tony immediately bit his lip. He felt so hot as he stood there beside him. His blood was pumping at a crazy pace. All of that struggle that he had going for him was beginning to dwindle. He saw that honey blonde face. 

He felt that powerful, compelling energy to pounce on him from Hoggoth. Tony saw those lips, those diamond eyes, and all of that adorable daddy stuff.

Tony’s eyes dropped and he looked at the whitest tshirt that he had ever seen. He wanted to twist it up and wrinkle all of that cotton.

He...

Tony friggen...

...caved.

“Yes. Ok, sure. I’ll join you. I forgot to eat anyway. Slept through breakfast.”

And, he also slept through lunch. As soon as Tony told Steve that he would join them, Tony saw that beautiful sunshine smile emerge. Fuck. That smile was Tony’s Achilles heel. 

Steve told him what he packed up for lunch, and he put Byron’s harness back in its place. The three of them ventured from the motorcycle and Byron started to ask how Woosher was able to open doors.

The kid couldn’t get the bizarre world of Dr. Strange out of his head.

  
  


* * *

Chapter : End

Thanks for reading! More soon.


	77. Close to You (Part 1)

Chapter 77: No-One But You (The Vishanti Finale) Close to You (Part 1)

* * *

“What’s going on Tony?”

Steve got straight to the point. The two of them spent several hours together. They gave Byron their undivided attention. Then they headed back to Steve’s motorcycle right when the sun started to set.

Byron had a full day of play. That kid was asleep in his father’s arms as they slowly walked back to Steve’s bike.

Tony didn’t answer him right away. He touched the bike, and he watched Steve carefully shift Byron’s against his other shoulder.

“I can take him home. Thennnn you can, drive your bike back.”

Tony wanted to help him. Steve clearly had his hands full and they both kinda knew that the engine of the bike would wake Byron up.

Gimme that kid.

Tony held a playful grin and he extended his hands out. Steve arched an eyebrow and he thought it over. He looked at Tony’s hands as the brunette waved them around.

“Only on one condition.”

“Hit me with it. I’m easy..”

Easy? Steve softly laughed. It felt like they made it back into the world of flirting that often transpired between them. They both held playful grins, and every so often, one of them would get brave and lean in close.

Steve thought of his condition. He smiled again at Tony and he listened to the sound of his son as he slept.

“Just tell me what’s going on Tony. That’s all I ask. You’re going somewhere in there, and I have no idea where it’s headed.”

Steve pointed directly at Tony’s forehead. He could see that Tony was spiraling off to some form of oblivion. Steve didn’t think that it needed to be that way.

Tony maintained his smile and he tried to look off at something else. Steve was so friggen cute. Tony hated it. Hrrmaaahh he snapped his mouth shut for a sec and then he whipped his focus back on Steve.

“It’s too selfish for me to say out loud.”

Tony wanted all of him. He wanted Steve all for himself, and his selfish little heart needed to wait. 

“Hand him over. I’ll tell you later. I promise.”

The grin on Tony’s face got bigger. Steve sighed because he was unsatisfied with that response. He gave Tony his sleeping son, and then Steve packed away the containers that they used for lunch.

Tony watched Steve attach his helmet. Steve got ready to drive back to Brooklyn while the brunette formed a portal. He took the kid and headed straight to the apartment complex. Tony stood in front of the apartment door and he carefully retrieved his own set of keys.

His key still worked. He hadn’t used it in a long time. Tony bit his lip and he unlocked the door. He kicked the door open gently, and he carried that growing boy into the apartment.

Is it weird that the smell of it hit him first? Tony felt like he got kicked in the ribs with all the feels. He tried to remember the last time he was actually in that apartment.

Steve’s presence always dominated it. The place smelled exactly like Steve’s clothing. Tony closed his eyes for a second because way too many memories tried to rush back all at once.

Easy on the heart there Tony, take it easy.  


Tony returned himself to the room that he was in and he saw Byron’s adorable drawings. He also saw some of his toys in random places, cute photos, and all kinds of family stuff. Tony knew that he was looking directly into the childhood home that Steve wished that he had.

Tony slowly walked Byron through the apartment. He walked into Sarah’s old bedroom, and he set that sunshine boy down on his bed.

Tony covered him up. That bedroom used to be a make-shift shop. Tony used to create things and leave a mess right where Byron slept. When he first moved in with Steve, that was a place for Tony to hide.

He thought about that as he glanced to his right. His actual bedroom was across the small hallway. Steve purchased the entire top floor, and he turned the two apartments into a giant four-bedroom home.

Tony had roof access outside his window. He remembered hiding up there as well. Tony swallowed his thoughts and he walked over to the other room.

Byron snoozed away. He had happy dreams. Tony could tell. The brunette let those thoughts go for a moment and he opened the door to his old bedroom.

Tony was what? 18 when he first moved in. So much shit had happened since then. So, Tony became a little overwhelmed. That feeling picked up when he looked into a room from his past.

Steve kept it the same. Tony saw all of his stupid stuff on the walls. He gave a short laugh as he glanced around the room. He wondered if his history book was still on the side of the bed.

He had one of Steve’s journals hidden in that room. It was his homework, and the only insight that he had into Steve’s mind at the time.

Tony left the bedroom, and he slowly closed the door. He headed back out toward the front door, and guess what?

At the exact same time, that handsome blondie set his keys in the simple bowl by the door.

Tony watched him walk into the living room and he started to rub on the ring that he had on his finger.

“He’s still asleep, and all in one piece.”

Tony rhymed and he tried to inhale normally when he watched Steve remove his riding jacket. His eyes locked onto the muscles beneath that shirt and... uhh..

Tony gulped down a couple butterflies that were trying to flutter out and fly away. He took a trip down memory lane and his mind kept sneaking back to the days when they raised Sarah together in that apartment.

Tony slowly glanced over at the couch. 

Steve walked further into the apartment and he looked carefully at Tony’s behavior. He saw what Tony was nervously doing with his hands.

The soldier had ways of stopping all of that fidgeting.

“So, what’s going on Tony?” Steve was beyond ready to talk, and it wasn’t like they were going to get another opportunity. Well, they did have an eternity... but Steve wasn’t always patient.

He noticed the direction where Tony was focused. Steve glanced to his right and it was his turn to notice the living room couch. The thought of that couch made Steve’s clothes feel a bit smaller. 

The soldier brought those hands back up to his yummy hips and Tony broke his focus from the couch.

Fuck it. Tony rolled his eyes at himself and he slowly stepped over to Steve. He caved in. Tony cracked. The brunette got as close as he could to the soldier and he stopped tormenting himself.

He slowly kissed Steve and within a second, Tony was pulled in closer to him. He thought to himself that he friggen needed the hook-up. All of that denial and the cold showers had caught up with him.

Steve really friggen needed the hook-up as well. Tony’s rejection, and his own version of denial had caught up with the soldier too. 

Tony didn’t say another word and Steve didn’t ask him another damn thing. The strength behind their kiss increased, and they migrated backward until they hit the soft armrest of the couch.

~~~~—-~~~~

In other news, Strange had a small discussion with Wong before he left the Sanctum. He did feel the need to drop the marriage bomb on him at that point, and Wong avoided saying anything about Clea.

That was just perfect for Stephen, because he didn’t care about Wong’s opinion of her.

Anyway, Strange and Clea were on their way to meet her father. They were no longer in the “normie” clothes that Tony found to be so amusing.

Strange was in his sorcerer attire and he was being informed about the two different cultures that Clea came from.

Her mother’s race was Faltine, and her father was part of a society that were called “Mhuuruks”.

Her human-like appearance came from her father’s side of the family. The Faltine side gave her characteristics that were similar to Dormammu.

They entered the Dark Dimension together and they headed toward a splinter section where her father lived. Before they entered the section, Stephen stopped Clea and he asked her a question.

“Do you really want to do things this way? We have alternative options.”

The two of them came up with a series of game plans. After they combined the information about the symbols, they decided as a unit that they had to get moving.

The meeting with Clea’s father became a perfect piece to the puzzle. The only issue that Stephen saw ahead of them had to do with Clea.

She just looked up at Stephen and she softly smiled.

“It will be fine. Don’t worry.” 

Stephen worried. The plans that they came up with did have a share of dangerous variables. Strange was confident that his insight was back on track. Everything was off with him before, and he realized it was because of his dispute with Agamotto.

The entity was happy for the moment. He was pleased with Strange because he no longer ignored what he felt about Clea.

Agamotto had a thing for Clea as well. Stephen wasn’t stupid.

“Ok. Let’s head in.” 

Strange had a fearlessness going for him at the moment. He didn’t dwell on it any longer as the two of them headed into the part of the dimension where her father lived.

They were welcomed immediately. Her father was informed before they arrived, and he was expecting them. His name was Orini, and he was very eager to meet the Sorcerer Supreme. He also wanted to get to know the person that just married his daughter.

Clea didn’t really smile about any of that tho...

She slowly traveled with Strange, and they were guided into a large stronghold. It was pretty magic-heavy. Stephen could smell food and fire. He glanced around as they walked.

Clea’s father wore a gold helmet. It had sharp angles and it covered his eyes. Strange wasn’t sure where Orini was looking, but he greeted them immediately.

He told Stephen that he had heard great things about him. Orini said that their society was peaceful. He explained that they hadn’t interacted because Mhuuruks provided resources and magic. Not destruction and mayhem.

Clea’s visit meant that a giant feast was prepared. Her father embraced her and told her that she had grown beautifully. Clea smiled honestly at her father, but Strange took notice that she stuck to him like glue.

Clea would actually grip Stephen’s cloak. He could tell that she was nervous. They sat beside one another  at the feast as Orini continued to speak.

“We have prepared a ceremony for the two of you here. You should be married and veiled beneath our customs as well.”

Strange almost said something. He didn’t expect a second wedding. The sorcerer looked over at Clea. In his mind, it was up to her. He wanted her to be comfortable but also prepared for the next step. 

They both had to roll with the punches. Strange felt a delicate hand touch his and he looked down at the source. Clea held his hand and Stephen started to warm up. 

He felt very loved by Clea. It wasn’t complicated. Strange felt understood for a change and he liked that. Stephen reflected on how he felt for a moment as Clea told her father that she did want to have a second ceremony there.

“If that is alright with you Stephen?” 

She pulled him out of his thoughts and the sorcerer slowly nodded. That was fine with him. If she was good then he was good. Strange realized that he was staring. 

“Please invite my mother. I want her here to witness the ceremony as well.” 

Clea’s tone and her smile changed a little bit when she asked for her mother to be invited. Silence started to carry throughout the large room. Her father shifted around in his seat. 

“Your mother has not been here in a long time... I don’t think that is wise.”

“I want her here. I also really want her to meet Stephen.” Clea looked at her husband. Strange just smiled softly and he turned his focus toward Clea’s father. 

That’s right. Stephen really really wanted to see Clea’s mother. He wanted to look his mother-in-law in the eyes, and possibly destroy her. Strange thought about that as he tried a little bit of the food that was in front of him. 

Orini said that he would send word out to her mother, and the preparations for their second wedding had already begun.

* * *

Chapter: End

Enjoy :) More soon, thanks for reading.


	78. Close to You (Part 2)

Chapter 78: No-One But You (The Vishanti Finale) Close to You (Part 2)

* * *

Clea’s mother was allowed to enter the dimension. She had been banished from it many times, and she wasn’t exactly on speaking terms with Clea’s father.

Her name was Umar, and she thought that Clea’s father was weak. Umar despised Orini, and a simple thought about their union angered her greatly.

Her encounter with Orini caused her to lose her Faltine appearance, and it also sparked part of her time in exile. She was exiled for many other reasons, and Umar was considered to be a menace.

She was not happy when she realized that she was going to have a child. That child was Clea, and her mother looked carefully at her blossoming misstep.

She was introduced to the Sorcerer Supreme, but Umar kept her comments about him minimal. Her eyes locked upon the cheerful expression on her daughter’s face. Then, her eyes shifted over to the calculated and almost smug look that belonged to the Sorcerer Supreme.

“I’ve heard that a man’s posture says everything about him. You couldn’t possibly sit any straighter, Stephen.”

Clea’s mother finally spoke. She listened to the introductions, and part of the room cleared away when she showed up. She noticed that the coward Orini barely spoke when she arrived to the celebration.

Umar wondered why she was actually invited. She had a feeling that it had something to do with her precious son-in-law. Umar was very aware that he was the person responsible for the situation that her brother was in.

Stephen Strange had Dormammu locked up tight, and now he had successfully seduced Clea. The man she stared at was technically in charge of the entire dimension.

In her opinion, the Sorcerer Supreme stole the Dark Dimension from her brother, and she was the only person that was allowed to do that. Umar wanted him dead. That’s the only reason why she was there, and she was calculating how to get it done.

Umar wasn’t there for Clea. She didn’t care about their budding romance, or some whimsical wedding. Umar actually detested the sight of her daughter’s joy. She expected them to have a baby soon. She imagined her daughter having a beautiful nursery, with bright and delightful rainbows all around it.

A child between the two of them meant that they had an heir. Umar needed to put an end to that shit quick.

Strange just smiled as he stared at his new, mommy. He sarcastically thought that she was very lovely. She looked nothing like Clea. She was the complete opposite, inside and out, and Strange concluded that she was simply vicious and terrible.

She was like a rabid wolf. Her hair was black, and her face looked evil. Strange didn’t want to look at her. He remembered his own mother for a moment. His mother had passed away, but the sorcerer knew that she had a good soul. She was not filled with hate.

Strange focused only on Clea, and he completely ignored Umar’s comment and her presence. He fully intended to get to her, when the time was right.

“How is it that you were the actual ruler of the Dark Dimension, but the responsibility has gone to Clea?”

Orini was still alive, so... Strange was curious to know how that worked. The meal was still being enjoyed, and he was trying to have a discussion with Orini. Strange actually liked him...

“I gave up my reign. There was too much conflict and banishment going on. Dormammu took control of the dimension, until you showed up..”

Then, the responsibility was given to Clea. Strange thought about that as he felt her hand touch the side of his leg. Clea felt like she was being glared at. Her mother’s hatred was pretty thick.

Clea needed her to be there, but she wasn’t really a fan of it.

“You can actually consider the dimension to be a living and breathing thing, Stephen. It will personally kick out and choose who and what it wants. I believe that it wanted Clea to rule.”

Orini was proud of his daughter. Unfortunately, he had spent very limited time with her, but his love for Clea was real. They all heard a disgusted sound and Strange glanced over at Umar.

She looked like she was ready to explode.

~~~~—-~~~~

Back at the apartment in Brooklyn, Tony's hand gently gripped the rim of Steve's jeans. He thumbed at the button that held them together. His grip got tighter and he slowly pulled their bodies together.

Steve didn't even fight it. When he felt the contact between them, he forgot all about where he was. His son was sleeping just a few feet away.

Steve didn’t even process that, and he kept Tony all pressed up to the side of that sofa. They continued to rush into a kiss. It wasn't gentle at all, because they both caved in completely.

Tony wanted Steve so badly. He gasped when Steve knocked him up against the couch. He was forced back and almost seated on the armrest. Tony wanted him closer, so he slowly wrapped one of his legs around Steve.

Their kiss became very intense and Tony kinda freaked out a bit. WHOA.. WHOA he had to take a breath. The two of them struggled to breathe for a moment, and then they went right back at it. 

Steve shifted Tony where he wanted him, and one of Tony's hands still gripped at his jeans. He heard that soldier gasp when the brunette started to undo the stubborn button.

Steve did not care. He allowed the action and looked down at Tony's hands. He watched him unzip his pants and then he forced Tony into another kiss. His lips felt amazing. Everything felt amazing that was the problem.

It was about to get very loud in that apartment.

Tony looked back at the rest of the couch as Steve’s lips reached his neck. Fuhhhhkkkkkkkssshhhhh his mind started to ramble ideas as he opened up those blue jeans. Tony bit his lip hard as he ran his hand inside.

Steve panted loudly once he felt Tony's warm hand against his skin. Tony slowly started to stroke him and his breath got caught deep in his throat. The blonde shuddered against his touch slowly and then he started to kiss his face to quiet himself.

Steve needed to calm himself down because he was ready to get busy. That soldier’s body was getting thick. Tony almost lost his balance against him. Steve supported Tony with his strong arms, and he kissed that warm neck. Steve slowly kissed his cheekbones, his forehead, and then he roughly went back to his lips.

They also felt an extra amount of pleasure coming from those entities that they constantly channeled. Oshtur and Hoggoth wanted that connection. They wanted it bad. Well, they were finally getting what they wanted, and that living room was heating up.

Tony struggled both physically and internally because he wanted them to FUUUUUUUUUCCKKKKK ahhhhhh and he really liked the feel of Steve’s tongue against his.

He friggen lived for Steve’s rough kissing. He wanted everything rough ASAP. Tony’s heart felt like it was about to burst. He kept his hands right where Steve wanted them.

The two of them were completely lost in what they were doing. It continued to escalate until they suddenly heard keys at the apartment door.  


Steve’s wife was officially home and she was headed in. The door to that apartment was opened, and they both shot up in a panic.

Whitney Nefaria walked into the apartment, and Tony's legs dropped down to the living room floor.

He hid his burning hot face against Steve's shoulder. Whitney only said one word. She said, WOW. Tony’s hand was literally caught in Steve's pants. AHHH he tried to pry his hand out. HOLY FUCK HOLY.

FUCK!! Tony pried his hand free and then he gripped onto Steve's sides. His hands tightened into fists and he twisted Steve's shirt a bit.

HOLY FUCK. Tony just stood there with a very shocked expression. 

A deep red blush flooded Tony’s face and he continued to hide against Steve. Steve just stared and he tried to steady his breathing. He really was not in a position to compose himself. The soldier’s lips twisted into an awkward expression and he refused to make eye contact with either of them.

“Goodnight Tony.”

That was the second thing that Whitney said. She was not ok with what she walked into. In fact, the woman was beyond pissed off. She tossed her apartment keys into the bowl and she patiently waited for Tony to hit the road.

Tony was actually experiencing a bit of deja vu. He used to dimension hop and visit the older Steve in a different timeline, remember? Do you think he still has that encounter over yonder with Big Steve?

Someone kinda put a stop to it, and her name was Peggy Carter. Tony felt like he was looking at the modern embodiment of a Peggy Carter rightthere at that moment. There was a solid difference between the two women. Whitney Nefaria could be pretty cutthroat. Actually? She was borderline ruthless. 

Tony stared at her, and then a deep shame started to sink deep into his bones. He told Steve that what he had to tell him was selfish. The brunette felt like he was always robbed of any opportunity to be with Steve. 

He felt like he ALWAYS had to fight for him. Tony always had to struggle. He had to friggen crawl all the way to Kansas just to be with that blondie.

And, seriously? No matter what the situation was, something or SOMEONE always got in Tony’s way.

It wasn’t fuckin fair anymore... Tony started to get a very angry look on his face.

“I want you to walk out this door Tony.” 

Whitney held open the door to the apartment. Steve was beyond silent. The soldier got lost in his thoughts, and Tony maneuvered around his main man. 

Steve listened as Tony walked out.The soldier remained completely silent and he focused on fixing his disheveled jeans.

Tony got thrown out of the apartment like a stray cat. Whitney didn’t even look at him. She also didn’t slam the door behind Tony. She wanted to, but she refrained because she didn’t want to wake up her son.

Either way, Tony got the message that she sent loud and clear.

Hoo hooo shit. Tony couldn’t believe how much trouble the two of them were in. He sighed and friggen took a walk.

  
  


* * *

Chapter: End

Haaaa... thanks for reading.


	79. Sleeping With Ghosts

Chapter 79: No-One But You (The Vishanti Finale) Sleeping With Ghosts

* * *

UGH. That heartless bitch.

Yeah, Tony thought it. He knew all along that the playful competition between them about Steve was actually real. Whitney must have really fell in love with Steve...

Can ya blame her?

Tony sulked and he friggen walked down a dark alley. He was in the back streets of Brooklyn at night, so...

He sighed and stopped walking. Tony didn't know where to go at that moment. He had a bunch of locations to hide in. Each one of them was completely empty.

His shack in Costa Rica was packed up. Let's see... Tony had his home in Santa Monica that was currently empty. He had the empty home in Malibu where his parents used to live. Wait wait, Tony HAD an empty bedroom behind him in Brooklyn.

Oh yeah, he had an empty room and some workspace way off in Kathmandu. Tony was commissioned to make weapons for the Mystic Arts. Remember? He kinda forgot about that. Hmmmmm...

None of those locations appealed to him at the moment, because none of them had his main man. Tony hated sulking, but he started to seriously consider that it just wasn't meant to be.

The brunette felt like shit. A burning anger started to rise up in his chest. He was so annoyed with all of those land-mines that constantly exploded his plans and set him off course.

It was so beyond friggen irritating. Tony scowled loudly and he breathed in some cold air. He needed to go. He needed to think, and he needed to fly.

Tony snapped his arms to his sides, and his suit started to form over him. Tony felt fired up and he knew that he needed to blow off some steam.

He burst up from the sidewalk and took off into the cold sky. Hoggoth immediately tried to talk to him. Tony heard him saying words but, he wasn't really listening. No thank youuu.

Tony just flew as fast as he could. He hovered over the water and watched as it quickly changed from land to water, land to water, then it changed back from water to land.

He increased his speed again and shot up to a higher altitude. The brunette closed his eyes and then he started flying completely blind. It gave him quite the adrenaline rush to fly like that.

His suit gave him a warning. Hoggoth gave him a warning as well. Tony didn't listen to and of it. He decided to push them until they cracked. His mind delegated the tech to fly faster, and he kept his eyes shut tight.

His suit gave him a final warning. He was told that his suit would be shut down if he continued to put himself in danger. Tony pressed a manual operation when that suit was flying as fast as it was currently allowed. That button opened up the hatch of his suit and he let it all peel off of him.

His body was completely uncovered, and an insane thrill kicked in. Tony had done his little kamikaze stunt a bunch of times. He loved it when he was out there in the cold wind.

It was very dangerous and scary. He welcomed the fear, and he also welcomed the risk of death. Tony's body slowly stopped traveling through the sky, and he started to fall down.

It was just like that moment when the roller coaster ride started to head downward. He fell down fast, and he took it as far as he could go. Every time Tony put himself in danger like that, his mind cleared up. He silenced all of his greedy thoughts about Steve and he just let shit be.

In his brief moment of clarity, something that was disregarded filled his thoughts.

Tony recalled the voice of Dr. Stephen Strange, and he actually thought about what the wizard prick said.

" _I'm going to be gone for a little while. In the meantime, things are going to line up."_

Hoggoth intervened with Tony's drop. The nano-tech was reengaged, and Tony noticed that his surroundings changed. He even smelled something different. Tony opened his eyes and all he could see were a bunch of tall golden blades of grass.

He was in Hoggoth's domain. The tiger entity brought Tony straight to him. The brunette relaxed in the tall grass, and he continued to think about what Stephen said.

The douchebag wizard supreme was alluding to the fact that he needed their assistance.

Strange needed help with something, and he couldn't simply ask for it. Tony sighed and he slowly started to move his feet. He concluded that the scent around him was grass and dirt. It was nature. He still neglected nature way too often.

"So, what's up?"

Tony could hear Hoggoth moving around in the grass. He inhaled a deep breath and felt the presence of the powerful tiger kitty. Hoggoth was relaxed in the grass beside Tony.

Tony inhaled and he put his suit to rest. He didn't really want to be covered with anything at that moment. Tony could hear the sound of bugs and birds. He could also tell that Hoggoth was chewing something out of his paw, and Tony could also hear the wind going through all of that shiny grass.

Hoggoth didn't respond. He wanted Tony to do all of the talking. The entity fully embodied his tiger persona. He groomed himself and waited for Tony to speak. Hoggoth knew that it wouldn't take long.

And he was right, Tony turned over onto his stomach, and he gave an exhausted sigh. He glanced over at that magnificent beast and he stared for a moment.

Strange said that he wanted them to talk. The wizard prick even said it so nicely too. Tony gave Hoggoth a smile, and he just slipped into a chat.

~~~~—-~~~~

Steve, on the other hand, couldn't find any words at all. He was upset with himself and he was deep in thought about what happened.

Whitney just went to their room. She started a bath and completely ignored the soldier. She really didn't want to force a conversation about what she walked into. Whitney was too angry.

Steve was still in the living room and he contemplated what to do. He didn't contemplate how he could somehow make the situation better.

No, Steve only thought about the fact that he clearly crossed a line. They always had a discussion about encounters like that, back when Tony used to try to live there. They had discussions about it beforehand when they all used to live under one roof.

Steve knew that he fucked up. The soldier fucked up big time and he took a deep breath. He checked in on his son, and he remained in Byron's bedroom for a few minutes.

Steve fixed up Bryon's golden hair. He loved his son so much and he was happy that he had a fun day with him. It did feel very easy with Tony.

The day just flew by and Steve enjoyed every minute of it. He realized where his mind always drifted, so he stood up and headed to his own bedroom. Steve slowly opened the door, and he immediately noticed that sheer robe. Whitney was putting a bath together, and he thought that she looked beautiful.

Steve started to think of a few things as Whitney walked in his direction. She stopped from her walking and she looked up at the honey blonde.

She thought that he looked exactly the same. Whitney first saw Steve in her father's restaurant. She thought that he was stunning. Whitney never expected to really fall in love with him, but it happened. So, she gave him a small smile.

"That was really shocking to see. But, I get it."

Whitney also saw Tony in that restaurant. They were together back then, and Whitney never intended to become a wedge between them. Her original intention was to raise Sarah on her own.

"So, the drama boys are back on I take it? I really don't care anymore, Steve."

Whitney started removing one of her diamond bracelets. She mellowed out on the jewelry after living with Steve for so long, but she always had something shiny to wear.

Steve said nothing and he helped her remove the bracelet. He still felt like shit, regardless of what she told him. Steve knew that he crossed a boundary between them and the soldier was upset with himself.

"Stop complicating everything. You literally glow in the dark when you're asleep. This domestic ...stuff is not meant for you anymore. I suggest you just let it go."

Whitney gave him some advice because she didn't like troublesome situations. She wasn't some clingy chick that needed her hubby around all the time to fix the sink. Whitney Nefaria was notorious and she didn't take anyone's shit.

She gave her husband a very slow kiss, and then she headed away to her bath.

Steve swallowed and he processed what she said. He was glad that she was blunt with her words and honest. Steve liked that about Whitney, and he set her bracelet on the dresser.

Steve still needed to think. He thought at first that he could go to his mother's grave for a while. It was in Ireland, but he started to feel like it would just be empty.

He didn't want to discuss what he did with Bucky, and his friend took care of that land for him. Steve started to think of somewhere else to go.

He remembered the ship that he asked to borrow from Rocket Raccoon. Steve thought about going there, but that idea started to feel empty as well. He didn't want to go to an empty ship.

Steve felt a bit overwhelmed because he really didn't know where to go with his mess. The final idea came to mind, and he headed out the bedroom. Steve walked through the apartment.

He walked into Tony's old room, and headed up to the roof. Tony's old, empty room had direct access to it. Steve sat down on the empty roof and he continued to contemplate his behavior.

He watched the busy neighborhood beneath him, until all of his thoughts about Tony subsided.

Steve closed his eyes and he started to think about something else. He forced himself to do it, because he was driving himself insane.

" _Hoggoth and Oshtur are included in that so, talk to them as soon as you can."_

The conversation with Stephen filled his head. The soldier acknowledged that he was very rude to Stephen. He thought about that as he recalled their interaction at the Sanctum.

Obviously, Strange needed the two of them to do do something. He didn't ask them directly, but Steve could tell immediately once he got all of the selfish thoughts out of his head.

Steve rolled his eyes at himself, and then he settled on the decision to talk to Oshtur. The soldier intended to spend a week with Byron, and then speak to Oshtur after that. The soldier changed his mind, and he stood up from the roof. Steve quickly formed his suit and off he went.

He followed Whitney's advice for the moment. Steve let it all go and he took off.

* * *

  
Chapter: End

Thanks for reading.


	80. Inside Out

Chapter 80: No-One But You (The Vishanti Finale) Inside Out

* * *

Wedding traditions were something that Stephen Strange rarely thought about. He had a calculated mind that solved problems and issues constantly. The sorcerer didn't pay too much attention to things that required emotion.

Weddings were an emotional thing for a ton of people. He respected that, and it was the reason why he was currently in the middle of a second wedding ceremony.

Clea and Strange were given wedding garments that were pretty odd looking, but Stephen ignored it. He was amused with the peculiar looking shoes.

The sorcerer tried to focus during the ceremony, but Clea kept noticing that he wanted to laugh. He was just entertained with everything that was going on. He thought the ceremony part was incredibly bizarre.

Clea's eyes got very wide when she saw his growing smile. He looked like he was about to laugh at the entire thing. She...

Clea looked at the person beside her. Someone was chanting and they were getting long fabric wrapped all around them.

Clea started to bite her lip. She looked at Stephen's face and his humored look started to spread in her direction. Her face became warm and she resisted the urge to laugh at what everyone was doing.

It's kinda weird? ... right? Stephen seriously asked Clea with the expressions on his face. She read his bewildered expression, and she quietly tried to hide a laugh against his shoulder.

Stephen's eyes sharpened and he looked to his left. The sorcerer saw two different ceremony members approach them. They both held onto a large jug. It looked like it was filled with some sort of liquid.

"Uhh, what is that?"

Stephen's voice interrupted the room. He spoke up after he saw what they had, and Clea immediately shot up from his shoulder.

STEPHENNNNN SHHHHHHH...

She was a bit alarmed because his question put a pause on the entire ceremony. Everything got very quiet around them, and they even stopped performing the gentle music. Clea almost laughed again, so she gently brought her hand up to her mouth.

"This is an oil to cover your union. It will bind the two of you, and consecrate this marriage."

Uhh, Strange continued to stare at the two people with the giant jug of oil. He couldn't believe the words that he heard. Strange quickly looked back at Clea. Was she really ready to get completely covered in, marriage oil?

The look on his face caused her to break. Clea gently laughed against him, and she tried so hard not to do it.

"Are we serious here Clea? Are we.."

Are we really doing this? Stephen started to laugh a little bit as well and he gently gripped both of her arms. It was just so BIZARRE. Even for him...

"Please continue. I'm sorry. He's just not used to this tradition."

Clea delicately told them to proceed with the ceremony. Stephen almost said something sarcastic. Clea brought her hand up to his mouth and she slowly covered it. His face was very warm and his expression was playful.

Clea really wanted to kiss him. She wanted to go back to the place called an "apartment" and never leave. That essential marriage oil of awesome was slowly poured over their heads. Both of them gasped at the contact, and they quickly closed their eyes.

Stephen couldn't fight it any longer. He started to friggen laugh once the people around him started rubbing oil all over his hair and body.

WHAT IN THE ACTUAL ...FUCK?

Stephen laughed so loudly, and Clea pulled him into a tight hug. She was confused with the tradition as well, and she couldn't stop herself from laughing any longer. They both just embraced in their wonderful oil marriage.

They could not stop touching one another, and his laughter made Clea warm up. She completely ignored the rest of the ceremony and she just started to kiss her slicked up husband. The oil tasted...

Yuck. They ignored the taste of it and the two of them continued to kiss. The ceremony was very done in their opinion. They were married, now go away. Stephen laughed again, and he tried to keep Clea from slipping in the oil that covered them from head to toe.

The Mhuruuks around them celebrated and cheered. They started removing the fabric that "knotted" them together, and then Orini began to speak about the marriage. Strange slowly broke from his adorable kiss with Clea, and he looked over at his father-in-law.

When the sorcerer looked in Orini's direction, he noticed that someone else was glaring off in the distance.

Umar could sense something unique going on between Stephen and Clea. She could sense what was happening between them, and she noticed it every time they touched and connected.

Separating them was the first step of her plan. Stephen completely ignored her evil face. He turned back to Clea's lips and decided that Umar could just glare at them until she dropped dead.

Strange didn't care about her issues, her opinions, or her presence.

She was going to be dealt with soon.

The sorcerer stopped their playful embrace and he started to gently twist a part of Clea's hair. The oil flattened it out, and he looked at it against his finger tips.

He asked her if she was ready. She told him that she was, and she tried not to look in her mother's direction. When she did, a familiar fear washed over her. Her mother's hatred burned at Clea like a hot knife.

She quietly told Stephen that she loved him. He looked shocked to hear it at first, but his expression slowly softened and he started to embrace her again.

Clea heard him say that he loved her too. She kept her eyes closed and tried to process how much she loved hearing him say that.

Ok, yeah... they decided that they needed to wash off all that oil. Clea and Strange awkwardly asked if they could change their clothes.

Would that be cool?

Orini told them that baths were being prepared for them. He also mentioned that he wanted to speak to Stephen alone.

It was the dreaded moment. Strange had seen it play out in several different ways. Clea and Strange strategized the entire encounter that was ahead of them. They settled on a way that was going to be a danger for them both.

It needed to be done, however, so Stephen agreed to speak with Orini. The sorcerer turned his head slowly and he looked at Clea one more time. The looks between them communicated assurances and it left the two of them with a feeling of security.

Getting to that security was going to suck, but Stephen was confident that everything would be fine. They slowly separated for the first time since their original marriage.

Stephen's warmth was walking away and Clea gave him a small smile. Everything would turn out ok. It was just going to be a horrendous experience for a short while.

Clea told herself that, and she followed a few of her father's servants. She headed toward her bath, and she gently gripped on the skin of her arm.

She really didn't want to leave his side. Clea knew that she was still being glared at and inspected from a distance. She also knew that once she left Stephen, her mother was going to strike.

Clea prepared herself for it as she stared at the hot bath. She removed her oil covered clothing and slowly stepped in. The warmth of the water made her feel better. Clea gripped her own shoulders and she looked around the small washroom.

The servants left her alone. They set out a change of clothing for her and then they headed out to attend to Stephen. Clea stared blankly at the steam that was slowly dancing above the bath water. 

She wondered how long it would take for her mother to walk in.

* * *

Chapter: End

Thanks for reading. I've got a few more heading your way. Feedback is loved and welcomed.


	81. Live In The Moment

Chapter 81: No-One But You (The Vishanti Finale) Live In The Moment

* * *

Clea washed as much of the oil out of her hair as she could. She got out of her bath and decided to wear what the servants provided. Clea started to like the concept of putting on clothing.

She thought it was weird at first, because what she had on her body beforehand was basically just like her skin.

Now, she actually wanted to "get dressed" like humans. She understood that the clothes they chose represented how they felt inside. Clea could see that every time Stephen wore something different.

She thought about his joyful laughter as she finished putting on what she was given. As she reflected, Clea heard a sound behind her. An unsettling feeling washed over her and she quietly tried to do something with her drenched hair.

"That was a lovely ceremony. The two of you looked like blissful children."

Umar's voice filled the room. Her tone was snide, and Clea was shocked to hear her say the word "lovely". She didn't think such a word was part of her mother's vocabulary.

She knew that nothing her mother said held any truth.

"So daughter, how far along are you? I expect that you're already carrying his child by the way you behave around him."

Another comment was spit and Umar's cruel tone remained. She was attempting to soften her venom, for the moment, and get some information from Clea.

Clea hated everything that her mother said. She was not "carrying" anything. The thought of having a child with Stephen was very far from Clea's mind. That would not happen until they wanted it to happen, Clea made sure of that through a spell.

She looked up at her mother and she refrained from snapping a response. Clea saw straight through her phony interest. None of it was real.

"Stephen and I haven't discussed having children. Even if we did, we wouldn't be announcing it."

That decision was their business. Clea touched the skin of her own arm and she listened to her mother. Umar stepped closer to her, and Clea held a blank stare.

"He certainly has you very fooled. That man has disgraced your family. He holds your uncle in a ridiculous spell, and this marriage to him is a betrayal."

Clea brought her eyes back to her mother. She wanted to say that she was also responsible for the spell that contained her powerful uncle. Clea and Strange had him bound together. She strengthened his spell.

She decided against speaking, however, and she just looked at her mother's arms. Umar held them out as if she wanted to embrace Clea.

It was the dreaded moment.

"He has you just as trapped as your uncle. Surely you can see that? This mistake you've made can be forgiven, Clea. I will break the hold that this Sorcerer Supreme, has on our family."

Her vindictive words wouldn't cease, and Clea said absolutely nothing to her. She continued to look at a woman that currently paraded as something resembling a mother.

Clea didn't even know what an actual mother was. And, she was perplexed with what she was hearing. Clea didn't want to hear anymore of her talk, so she gripped her arm one last time and she stepped toward her mother.

She allowed Umar's arms to slowly wrap around her.

Clea knew that it was the only thing that Umar needed to do. She was embraced and then every trace of them completely disappeared from the room. For Clea, everything started to slow down.

It felt like everything was being siphoned out of her. The energy that constantly circulated within her was slowly being drained out. Her breathing slowed down first, then any possibility of movement began to cease.

Everything that was currently happening to her was something that Clea had experienced before. Her blood even slowed down and she felt like crying when her eyes started to shut.

Umar had taken her somewhere. She took her from the bath house, and put her in a location that Clea did her best to forget. She couldn't hear anything after a while. Umar left her in the dark and she headed back to handle the Sorcerer Supreme.

Clea couldn't move. Her eyes were almost closed, but she could see a bright symbol off in the distance. That was the same symbol that Stephen investigated with his friends.

She knew that she had seen it somewhere before. Clea remained frozen where her mother placed her. The symbol was the only thing that she could see. Her body was actually in total darkness.

Everything became quiet for Clea. Her energy was drained to almost nothing, and she remained idle out there in the dark.

Stephen could feel Clea's power disappear. He knew that she was taken and the sorcerer took in a slow breath. Clea's father watched as Stephen touched his own arm.

He felt it when Clea would grip her arms. She did it on purpose to communicate with him. He felt her last message, and then all of the energy between them slipped away.

"I had a feeling that you didn't come here just to meet me."

Orini had a cheerful tone when he spoke. Stephen let his thoughts about Clea subside for the moment, and he looked over at his father-in-law. Orini was correct. Stephen wasn't really into family time.

All of his family members were dead. So, he did without all of the sentimentality.

"I am here to confront Umar."

"I'm realizing that."

Orini inwardly wished him luck. Umar and Dormammu were pure evil and immortal. The Sorcerer Supreme only had Umar's brother trapped in a spell. The power to actually destroy them, was not currently in Stephen's reach.

Orini had dealt with the evil siblings his entire life. He wanted nothing to do with it, but now his daughter was wound up in the middle.

Orini had removed his gold helmet during their conversation. Stephen got rid of all the "marriage oil" and as they spoke, and he got to see Orini's actual face. The father quickly developed a respect for Stephen. He could tell that the sorcerer really loved his daughter.

Orini looked at the outfit that Stephen put back on. He was waiting for Umar, and his cloak moved slowly around him. Clea's father also had no idea how Stephen intended to fight her.

He waited as well, and he started to notice something slowly forming all around Stephen. It looked like glass. Orini could see Stephen's reflection in the glass as it slowly assembled in the space.

He realized that the objects were mirrors. Stephen was disappearing beneath the thick of them, and Orini completely lost sight of him.

Strange was sealing himself inside the mirror dimension. He did not intend to involve Orini or any of his people in his encounter with Umar. The sorcerer could feel her presence, and he bound them both in a small amount of space.

Umar's symbol appeared on the ground of the dimension. Stephen formed a second barrier around himself as she slowly rose up from the symbol.

Umar struck at Stephen immediately. The barrier that he enforced pushed her back, but the clock started to tick for him right at that moment.

He concentrated on the strength of the barrier, and he waited for everything to fall into place.

The wicked witch in front of him started to experiment with ways to get inside that barrier. Umar told him that once she broke it, she intended to rip him apart.

Strange believed her, and he knew that she had the ability to do it. She held the same strength as Agamotto, and Stephen was mortal. He knew right away that he needed to play this confrontation smart.

Every second was a choice. Every touch with Clea was a decision that the two of them orchestrated. The rabid wolf continued her assault on Stephen's barrier as he continued to plan it out. He was using everything he could from Agamotto in that moment, just to keep his body safe.

He was only allowed so much energy from him, and his connection with Clea kept it fluctuating.

Stephen stared at his wonderful mother-in-law. She looked so vicious and spiteful. The sorcerer forced his concentration back onto the barrier and he slowly looked upward.

Outside the mirror dimension, Strange could sense each puzzle piece. One was headed East, and another one was currently idle. The third piece was heading in the opposite direction, and the final two were heading his way.

Umar started telling him how she intended to murder Clea. Her cruelty toward her own daughter was unconstrained. Stephen thought that it was sad. He concluded that Umar was simply jealous of her daughter.

She not only attacked the barrier, but she also verbally put down everything that she saw at the wedding. He wanted to tell her to SHUT UP, but instead, he inwardly told himself that everything was lining up.

Strange slowly swallowed what he wanted to say, and he tried not to listen to that evil voice.

* * *

Chapter: END

Thanks for reading.

:)


	82. Running With The Wolves (Part 1)

Chapter 82: No-One But You (The Vishanti Finale) Running With The Wolves (Part 1)

* * *

Steve Rogers was the puzzle piece that was headed in the opposite direction. He was the only variable that caused the sorcerer to sweat his encounter with Umar a little bit.

Strange knew that Steve was with Oshtur, but he was currently playing house and drying the dishes. None of it was real, of course. But, the conversations that he had with Oshtur always occurred in a vision of the kitchen inside the old Stark home.

That place was where Steve felt the most at ease after he was retrieved from the ice. Maria Stark was also a person that he opened up to more than most, and he considered her to be a second mother.

Oshtur didn't choose his own mother, because Steve truly embraced his change in fate. He did not travel back to his past.

He did not look back. Steve eventually accepted what happened to him, and he ultimately chose to remain with Tony. He even chose to outlive his own son. That decision was made when he became a part of the Vishanti Trio.

Steve was starting to think that Tony forgot all about that hard decision. He spoke to Maria about it, and it caused him to make a request.

"I'm very aware of the abilities that the three of you have. I've been researching all over the place." Steve never gave up his interest in the Vishanti.

He hunted for as much info as possible when he lived at the Kamar-taj. The soldier also continued to go through all the knowledge that Odin left behind. Steve was a bit obsessed.

Anyway, he brought it up because he needed to ask Oshtur to do something for him. Steve needed something, and in his mind it was very hard to ask.

"There is something that I want from you. I know you can do it, and I need it done. I can't continue this if you don't agree."

Steve handed the entity a light ultimatum. Oshtur quietly listened to him, and she handed Steve another plate for him to hand dry.

"After I get what I want, I will go wherever I am needed to go."

Steve was told that Strange needed him to go to a specific place when he first arrived. Well, he decided to protest doing anything that was Vishanti related until he got what he wanted.

The soldier dried off the plate, and waited for Oshtur to respond. The entity finished washing the sink full of dishes and she started to drain the water.

She told Steve that she would do whatever he wanted. It was in her best interest to make sure that her host was content. The partnership was ineffective if the host was miserable. That is why Oshtur and Hoggoth needed to confront Agamotto.

They tried to make him understand that, and his circulation of energy with Stephen suffered as a result.

Steve heard the response and he held a gentle smile. He thanked Oshtur for understanding. They came to a decision about Steve's request and the soldier left the temple.

Instead of heading where Stephen needed him to go, the soldier changed the plan. He headed back to Brooklyn and he unlocked the door to his routine apartment.

It was all about timing. Steve was informed about Strange's situation, and he was very aware of what he needed to do. The details were forming in the present, so Steve understood that the exact plan was developing as he walked over to his son's bedroom.

They had a baseball game to watch, so Dr. Stephen Strange needed to cool his jets for a sec.

~~~~—-~~~~

Tony, on the other hand, was doing exactly what Hoggoth told him he was needed for. In his opinion, what he was doing was totally random. But, whatever. Tony was out of the temple and rummaging around in scary unknown parts of the Dark Dimension.

Hoggoth was with him in the suit. They shared the space, and Tony felt like he was covered with a comfy warm blanket. The tiger kitty was officially his invisible Snuggie. Hoo hooo... Tony blew up a mass of dark rock. It was in his way, and he was supposed to be close to some sort of entrance.

Hoggoth told him that the dimension they were in had many "pocket dimensions". They weren't easily accessible or well known. The Vishanti entities had access to the ones that they could find, but they just needed to locate the rest and infiltrate.

Groovy.

Tony continued to sift around the Twilight Zone, until he found a gap that just kept going. He stuck his head in the crater, and then he slowly flew in.

Tony's tech turned on the lights. The eyes of his suit lit up the space. He also used the lights from his chest-plate and hands to illuminate the deep pit that he was headed into.

It was kinda spooky. Tony wasn't really into the Dark Dimension stuff. They all knew that the Douchebag Supreme was pretty into it. Yeahhhh, that wizard had it bad.

Anyway, Tony thought he heard something to his left. He looked in that direction and expected some sort of giant space bug to show up. He was also waiting for the Loch Ness Monster to shriek out of hiding and try to kill him.

Tony had a vivid imagination, ok? And plus, he had already seen some pretty freaky shit. The brunette carried on, and he traveled through something that seemed to be forming into a large cavern.

There was just something about dark and creepy caves that put Tony on edge. He looked around the cavern walls and he started to take a friendly trip down memory lane.

Shake it off Tony. Tony took the deepest breath that he could muster up, and he proceeded to inspect what the dimension had to offer.

The brunette told his tech to open up a massive scan of the area around him. He watched the screens get to work. They were in front of his face, and he blinked several times when multiple figures started to pop up on the screen.

They weren't moving and Tony started to get the feeling that he was in a giant, tomb?

"Jarvis? What am I lookin at here?"

"Sir, there are fifteen unidentifiable objects in this area. I am detecting a small trace of vitals on the ones that are close."

Ok, Tony started to think that he was in a zombie den. He kept looking around the cave and an uneasy feeling kept washing up from the pit of his stomach. Tony actually started to sweat.

"Jarv, get a good visual of the closest... object, thing. Would you please?"

Tony waited as a visual was taken. It was brought up on his screen and it just looked like some sort of fog. It was a fog person. A GHOST. Tony was seeing something that was giving him some creepy phantom vibes. He didn't like it at all.

"Why did I get this job? This is bullshit.. Wiz is gunna GET IT."

Tony spoke loudly to himself, and he pondered what to do. His nerves were picking up, and he wanted to get out of there. Hoggoth's warmth kicked in, and he explained to Tony that they needed to clear out the pocket dimension.

"Clear it out? Those are zombies... Fifteen soul-sucking zombies."

"Sir, the second scan has located a new number. There are sixteen unidentifiable objects currently in this area."

JOY. Tony tried to ignore the darkness of the cave and he slowly started to maneuver toward the first "object". He hovered for a moment and he listened to Hoggoth tell him once again that they needed to remove them.

"I heard you, I'm working on it. Gimme a break."

Sheesh. Tony followed the map of the area that Jarvis scanned and constructed. He entered a smaller part of the pit, and he saw one of those objects up close.

He really couldn't tell what it was. Tony's anxiety was slowly increasing as he migrated to a lower level. He was almost touching the creepy thing.

"I think that is an arm."

He extended the reach of his suit and he gently touched the thing in front of him. It definitely was an arm. Tony freaked out and his eyes enlarged as big as they would go.

"I'll... I'm going to attach some nano-tech to it. I'll attach it to all sixteen of these, things. Then... I'll pull them out, all at once. Good plan?"

He wanted to rope them all up, and haul them out to the fields. He liked that plan. Tony didn't even wait for a response.

His tech was attached to the wrist of the creepy foggy zombie thing and Tony almost screamed. The brunette hopped up and backed awaaayyyy. He didn't know what the hell was going on in creepy town, but he thought that Strange seriously owed him big time.

Oh, that wizard prick was gunna payyyyy.  
  


* * *

Chapter: END

Thanks for reading. Comments are loved and adored.


	83. Running With The Wolves (Part 2)

Chapter 83: No-One But You (The Vishanti Finale) Running With The Wolves (Part 2)

* * *

Steve wanted the whole nine yards. He wouldn't settle for just part of the experience. The soldier basically wanted everything that he was denied when he grew up.

The cards he was dealt had to do with an abusive, alcoholic father. He got to go home to find his mother with a bloody nose, or some makeup covered bruises.

Steve only wanted something "normal". He wanted to join the kids with bicycles, and stuff his face full of birthday cake.

He watched Byron do that. It amused him every single time because that kid loved sweet stuff. He tried to act tough, and Byron even said that he could handle something sour.

Steve could never forget his son's twisted up face when he watched him pretend to enjoy some sour candy.

He thought that it was the most adorable thing. Oshtur gave Steve exactly what the soldier wanted. He got the hotdogs and the driving lessons. Steve got all of the ups and downs. The soldier got every single thing that he asked for without ever saying it out loud.

Oshtur allowed Steve to raise his son, but she had to tell him that he was running out of time.

Stephen Strange did not have Clea beside him, so his ability to use a large amount of Agamoto's power was disappearing. That barrier around him was shrinking closer to him.

Strange noticed that Umar placed two symbols under his feet. She cast a great deal of energy up from the symbols, and she was trying to force his barrier out from under him.

Stephen took a deep breath and he did a quick check on his puzzle pieces. One was still East, and one still dormant. Steve was still going in the wrong direction.

Strange felt his clothing shift upward. Umar's energy was pushing through, and the sorcerer strengthened what he had one more time.

He went back to his puzzle pieces. The final two would get to him first. He told himself that it wouldn't be long, and everything would line up.

Strange concentrated harder on his barrier, because he was getting pretty close to being ripped apart.

Umar wasn't giving up for any reason. Her only objective was to kill the Sorcerer Supreme and then take the dimension back from her brother. Clea would remain in her hole.

Umar kept her there for a reason, and she glared at the person that was solely responsible for her escape.

Tony was digging around in one of those "holes" at that moment. He was in a pocket dimension that was filled with sixteen creepy ghosts. He journeyed around the massive cave, and he attached his nano-technology to each zombie that he came across.

He was told that the last "unidentifiable object" was sealed behind a large slab. He didn't know what kind of material it was as he looked it over. Tony became curious, and he collected samples from all over the ghoulish cavern.

He needed it for his research, mmkay? Tony gripped one side of the slab, and he started to slowly reveal the opening that was beneath it.

The last freaky ghost thing was in there. Tony could see it clearly because of a bright glow. He stopped moving the slab and he took a peak into the dark space.

Tony gasped and walked all the way in. He saw the symbol that he obsessively searched for and he immediately started to document what he saw.

It was inside the tomb with the weirdo zombie. Tony turned around and he looked at it. As he looked, another awesome wave of memory lane hit him. He remembered one of his fun adventures in a cave that looked similar.

Tony's face started to feel hot. His anxiety was picking up, and his breathing started getting heavy.

"Jarvis... map a way out, please."

Tony needed to vacate. He had to get the FUHHK out of that cave of doom, because his flashbacks were coming back.

Tony didn't even think about the nano-tech. He actually picked up the last ghostly thing and he maneuvered it onto his back.

He needed to leave. He needed to leave. He needed to leave. He needed to leave. He needed to leave. He needed to leave. He needed to leave. He needed to leave. He needed to leave. He needed to leave. He needed to leave.

Tony started freaking out. A panic attack was approaching. He struggled to get out of the room with the symbol.

"Sir, an exit has been mapped out. I suggest you switch to auto-pilot since you are experiencing an abrupt increase in anxiety."

"Jarv, get me out. Get um out. All the zombies. All of us."

Now. Tony started to tremble a little bit. Hollllyyy shit he started flying. He barely heard anything that Jarvis said. Tony stared out his helmet, and he noticed that what he wrapped around his suit had two arms.

It had delicate looking arms, and Tony watched one of the hands grip the chest plate of his suit. THAT ZOMBIE WAS ALIVE. The brunette really started to freak out in his suit.

Jarvis took control, and he initiated the pieces of nano-tech that Tony attached to the fifteen objects that remained.

Each one of them were pulled out from the depths of the cave. Tony tried to breathe correctly as he turned and looked at all of the zombies flying behind him.

"Just take a deep breath kid. You're going to be fine. The worst is already over."

Tony gasped out into his suit because his father's voice woke him out of panic city. Howard Stark was Hoggoth's choice. He wanted Tony's father to be his voice of reason, and that decision worked for him every time.

Tony's heart immediately snapped out of his fear. He heard that sarcastic voice, and the brunette almost burst into tears.

"The worst is on the way for Stephen. Did you see the shit he just put me through?"

"Watch it. You're dropping your cargo."

Tony heard that loud and clear. He listened to his father and focused on the creepy thing that he had on his back. Tony secured it more against him, and his suit journeyed them all back through the dark cavern.

They were approaching the opening. The issue with that was that Tony slipped in and there was no way to get all seventeen of them through that tiny hole.

Tony opened fire on the gap, and the bright beam shot up from the surface. Tony's attack was witnessed by the puzzle piece that spent all of his time going in the opposite direction.

Steve was outside the pocket dimension. He got what he wanted and then he went exactly where Oshtur told him to go.

Steve didn't have all the details, but he knew that he was going to join up with Tony. He watched his little red corvette burst out from the chaos that he just created.

Debris from the blast floated all around, and Steve saw all of the luggage that Tony carried with him. The soldier had no idea what was going on. But he was in his suit, and he floated far above Tony's exit point.

Tony just kept flying upward. He got the zombies out of their terrible hole and he kept flying up. Howard's voice was gone and Tony was left with his thoughts.

He kinda thought that he saw Steve way up ahead. Nah, no way. Tony wondered why he would be seeing his main man way out there.

The brunette eased on the accelerator for a moment and he slowly came to a stop. IT DID look like there was a Steve up ahead. Tony swallowed hard and that suit started heating up again.

He was about to speak, but the freaky zombie on his back started moving. Tony watched it reach an arm out toward Steve.

It came to life, and Tony started wiggin out again. His daddy's voice wasn't gunna do shit for him that time. He wanted to jump out of his suit, but he quickly decided that he was much safer if he stayed in it.

Steve flew closer to Tony. He looked at what Tony carried out of the rock and he floated a few inches away from Tony's suit.

Gasp-ville. Tony was on fire beneath his suit. He was on fire because of the whole... hand caught in Steve’s pants, thing. And also the anxiety from the voo doo ghost caused him to uhh, freak out.

Steve couldn't tell what it was. It reached for him and the soldier slowly got even closer to Tony.

"Whuu.. whu, hey now whaa the..." Tony was very flustered. Steve was all sexy in his suit and he didn't say shit. Tony was melting. Steve only focused on what Tony carried. The soldier gently reached over to it, and he pulled it gently from Tony's back.

Steve hugged them both. He embraced Tony and he also embraced the object that reached for him.

Tony's eyes just enlarged. He looked at the thing Steve was hugging and he started to notice the coloring of it change. It sounded like it was ... crying?

WHAT THE FUCK? Tony was beyond confused. He watched that thing change and he gave Steve a hug back.

Tony started to see familiar colors. The "object" was pulling energy from Oshtur and Hoggoth. It was returning to its normal state, and Tony's eyes got even bigger when he started to see what that zombie was becoming.

He saw the colors of an Easter Sunday. The brunette's heart sank to his feet because that creepy thing slowly formed into Clea.

Wait? Stephen's ... Easter PEEP was in that dirt hole with all of those other things? Didn’t they just get married?

Tony quickly turned his shocked head. He looked at the fifteen other things. They all revived slowly and he started watching them fly away. They went in different directions, and Steve asked Clea if she was ok.

Clea only said that she needed to get to Stephen. Her crying subsided because being put in that dark place again was something that she never wanted to experience.

But, it was the only way for her and Stephen to find out where that pocket dimension was. Hoggoth was tracing Clea. That is how Tony found it, and she was only able to get there through her mother.

Clea was overwhelmed, but she felt better after feeling their warmth.

Steve looked over at the entrance the pocket dimension. He glanced over at Tony for a moment, and then he thought of something.

He wanted to destroy it. Steve didn't like what he saw at all and he wanted to clear that entire area.

"Don't worry about it Steve. Stephen and I intend to go through it and we will destroy it once this is done. We have to get to him."

Clea cleared Steve's decision on that. The soldier gave her a quiet nod and the three of them headed off. Stephen was currently in the mirror dimension.

They couldn't just form a portal into that dimension, they unfortunately had to take the long way. So Clea, Steve, and Tony flew as fast as they could.

As they took off, Tony watched the rest of the fifteen fly away from their captivity. Each one revived and headed away from where they were held captive.

He kept thinking about it as they flew into the part of the dimension that was ruled by Clea's father.

* * *

Chapter: END

Here's another chapter for you. We're almost complete my friends. Thanks for reading!


	84. The Castle (Part 1)

Chapter 84: No-One But You (The Vishanti Finale) The Castle (Part 1)

* * *

Stephen didn't get the opportunity to check in on the current location of his puzzle pieces. All of his focus went to the barrier, and it was almost touching his body.

Once his combined energy with Agamotto evened out with Umar, she had the strength to eliminate Stephen's barrier.

She forced it back, and Stephen's cloak began to whip around recklessly. In one on one combat with Umar, Strange knew that he couldn't possibly defeat her.

He was in pretty big trouble. Strange put his arms up to defend himself and his cloak tried to quickly pull him backward. Umar snatched both of Stephen's arms with two whips of light and she started to pull the sorcerer toward her.

She locked onto Stephen tight and called him a coward. Strange refused to speak to her. The sorcerer had no words for someone that petty.

He saw her symbol as he resisted. It was still on the ground, and the sorcerer watched it split into two. She was preparing an attack and she mentioned something about his clever tricks.

Two of his "clever tricks" just arrived. The symbols received a green mark. The symbols were defaced and a path through them was created. The first two puzzle pieces were Thor and Loki.

They hunted for Umar through her symbols, and the brothers grabbed both of her arms. Thor and Loki forced her arms back. They both used an immense amount of their strength to keep her from even taking a step.

Strange felt Umar's hold on him weaken. Her anger greatly increased and Stephen watched as the area around her face erupted in flames.

She was pure wrath. Anger just continued to burn within her, and it wouldn't cease. Thor and Loki held onto those arms and all sorts of terrible words were being cast out of that vicious mouth.

Umar would not stop screaming. Stephen stood there and watched as she violently tried to free herself. She told the sorcerer that he ruined her family. Umar declared that he deceived Clea, and that she would come to realize that soon.

She started to wish death upon their future child. Umar even said that Stephen just used her daughter. He seduced Clea for power, and she wanted both of them to die.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Thor and Loki tightened their grip, and the sorcerer eliminated the walls of the mirror dimension.

He immediately turned his head and he looked right at Clea. She was outside the dimension, and waiting for Stephen to let them in.

Strange could see that Clea was beside her father, and he glanced over at the two final puzzle pieces. Tony and Steve were close to Clea. They looked awfully confused. As they all stood there, a savage woman continued to say some pretty mean things about Clea and Stephen.

Tony wondered who the hell she was as he watched the scene. It felt like those two had been married for a hundred years already. Clea ignored it and she quickly flew up behind Stephen. She placed both of her hands on his shoulders.

Tony and Steve were next. They both watched and blinked.

"You're not here to watch."

Stephen spoke loudly at them. The blondie, and his other half snapped into gear. They got with the program and flew over to the evil looking woman with the relentless opinions about Strange.

Steve touched her right shoulder. He gripped it with conviction because he had a feeling that she was responsible for Clea's captivity. Tony gripped her left shoulder. His focus was on Strange and Clea.

They looked so concerned for one another. He thought that it was cute. 

The shrieking banshee lady finally said something that truly pissed Stephen off. She said that Clea was his whore, and that wizard looked pissed. Hoo hoooo Tony saw how furious Stephen got, and he shut that witch lady up.

The sorcerer roughly shoved his hand over her loud mouth. Then he cast a spell directly down her throat. He silenced her, and then sent her life force into every single puzzle piece that he had in that space.

Which meant that Thor, Loki, Tony, Steve, Clea, and Stephen all got an even disbursement of Umar's energy. The coloring of her body started to fade. She was locked in place, and the first person to move was Stephen.

He was beyond done with her.

The sorcerer backed up, and he glanced over at the God of Thunder. Everyone kinda stepped back from Umar's frozen state. The glancing between them all began, and some questions were about to emerge.

"Thor? This is where you come in."

Stephen stepped closer to Clea and he waited for Thor to finish her off. Umar was not dead, unfortunately. Because something that full of rage was apparently unable to die. Thor brought down his hammer, and Clea slowly turned away.

They had to make sure that it would be extremely difficult for her to ever come back. Stephen made sure to take extra precautions, because he never wanted to see her horrible face again.

He decided to make her return completely impossible. Thor turned her stagnant body into broken shards and the sorcerer collected what was left.

Steve watched Strange pull three Ziploc bags out of the large belt that covered his waist. He placed the shards in three bags. Fuck her. She was reduced to Ziploc, and Strange made sure that they were "snack size".

He continued to hold his glare and he handed one of the bags to Tony.

"This goes to Hoggoth."

Then, the sorcerer bagged her up again, and handed another Ziploc to Steve.

"This one goes to Oshtur."

And, guess what... he kept the final one. Strange kept quiet and he put that evil witch into his handy dandy kangaroo belt pouch.

Stephen kept glancing over at Clea. He knew that she was upset and he wanted to...

The sorcerer abandoned his thought and he looked over at his group of friends. More accurately... it was his group of friends, and then Loki. Loki was temporary.

Uhm, Tony kinda wanted an explantation for all the crazy shit that just went down. They weren't exactly briefed on the entire plan.

That wizard prick, and his Easter bunny, planned the whole thing. SO, the rest of them were what? Cheap thrills?

"You fucking owe me MERLIN. I didn't sign up for zombies."

Tony got in his face. Strange was taller than him, but Tony dropped his suit quick and he got up in that wizard’s grill.

"I mean, where the hell are we? Who the hell are those people? And why the EFF are you cool with Loki all of a sudden?"

Tony pointed at the green serpent of doom. Loki only offered up a playful smile. He thought Tony's comment was amusing.

Strange just stepped closer to Tony and he kinda looked like he wanted to throw down. OH, you wanna friggen fight me wizard?

"Do you ever shut up?" Strange's soft voice sounded a bit deadly. He was in a bad mood. Tony didn’t give a shit. He grabbed at Stephen’s wrists and he tried to trip him. He friggen kicked at that JERK and Strange let him have it. The two of them started to awkwardly grapple with each other.

Tony tangled his leg around Stephen's and he tried to conquer their arm war. It wasn't going to happen, because Strange was taller. He started to twist him up into a Stark pretzel.

Steve Rogers totally ignored them. Actually, he gave them half of an eye-roll. The soldier stepped over to Clea. She looked like she was contemplating something, but she also seemed amused with the scuffle that she was watching between Stephen and Tony.

Clea was starting to figure everything out. She had been watching their interactions for only a short while, but she was figuring out what was really going on.

"I'd like to go back with the two of you and help you clear out that area. If there are more out there, I can help."

Steve offered his services, and Clea looked in his direction. She had no idea how many pocket dimensions operated like the one that her mother controlled. But, Clea welcomed the help.

"Thank you, Steve."

She smiled at the soldier. He returned her smile, and then he watched her walk over to the man with the gold helmet. Steve watched her behavior, and he started to think that she was related to him.

He didn't understand why Clea was found out there in that state. Steve knew that she was just with Strange, so ... the soldier wanted some answers. He looked back over at Tony and Stephen.

Their playful little battle was escalating. Steve could tell that Tony was clearly not going to win. He was currently trying to somehow squeeze himself out of Strange's leg lock. Stephen was telling him that he was too noisy, and that he didn't owe Tony a damn thing.

Steve started to laugh at them, and then he finally brought his focus up to Thor and Loki. The brothers reunited, and they even came to the rescue.

Steve wanted to know how that all came about. He approached them, and completely ignored the madness that continued to carry on off in the distance.

* * *

Chapter: END

The next chapter is the finale for the finale. Thanks for reading. Feedback is always loved :)


	85. The Castle (Part 2)

Chapter 85: No-One But You (The Vishanti Finale) The Castle (Part 2)

* * *

“Why are you so friggen, greasy!?” 

Tony was seriously trying to win, but he kept slipping his grip on Strange’s stupid face. He still had vague traces of oil on him, and the sorcerer laughed very loudly.

Being reminded of his “marriage oil” also brought the sorcerer out of his terrible mood. 

Steve went back to focusing on those two and Tony eventually lost the fight. His arm was getting all twisted up, and he had to call it quits. 

Steve thought that his little red corvette put up a good fight for a little while. Steve found the squabble between them to be pretty amusing.

He also thought that Strange’s interaction with Loki was amusing as well. When they got around to it, the two of them attempted a truce.

The soldier actually witnessed the handshake between them. The God of Mischief admitted that interfering with Umar was in his best interest. He got word about her from Baron Mordo, so he mentioned that to Clea, and oh oh oh, the dark webs just spun and spun.

Steve wasn’t really interested in that. He saw Strange shake his hand and he even checked to make sure that Loki wasn’t crossing his fingers behind his back.

Thor looked so proud. Steve noticed the honored look that Thor held on his face, and he thought about sketching what he was looking at. He thought that Stephen’s cloak looked cool for the sketch. 

Loki told his brother that he would see him again soon. The gentle truce was established between Loki and the Sorcerer Supreme, and then... Thor’s brother was gone.

Steve watched him vanish, and he thought that the current place they were in looked very surreal. He thought that it would be challenging for him to illustrate. 

He studied his surroundings for a moment more, until the man with the gold helmet invited them all to eat.

Uhh, was that ok? Steve really didn’t want to intrude. He eventually discovered that the man with the helmet was Stephen’s father-in-law. Steve followed the others, and Thor asked the soldier to sit beside him.

Hell yes that was ok. Thor was hungry. 

Before the soldier sat down in his seat, he heard that cloak move about. Strange walked up to the chair that Steve was getting ready to sit down in, and the blonde softly smiled at Stephen.

“You actually had me a little worried. Did you have a fun side trip?”

Stephen was being gentle with his sarcasm. He truly thought the soldier wasn’t going to make it on time. Steve proved him wrong, of course, and he revived Clea right on schedule. Then, that meant Clea was outside the mirror dimension right when Strange needed to do all... the crazy...

Stephen stopped reflecting on something that he had planned over and over. He shook his head of the thought, and continued to speak to that wonderful Boy Scout.

“I thought to myself, here’s the perfect chance for Steve to finally stick it to me. After all these years of walking on thin ice...” 

Strange always had an inward wonder about Steve. He always questioned elements of his behavior. Stephen knew that the soldier allowed him to develop a relationship with Tony.

He didn’t get in the way, and he let their connection grow. Why? It was never made clear. 

Strange knew that Tony was always very deeply in love with Steve, so he made sure to always tell him “maybe”. But, Strange slipped up several times and he was still allowed to pursue Tony. 

The sorcerer developed feelings as well. Tony was addictive and adorable. Stephen stared at the soldier and he only saw a small grin. Steve was contemplating his response, and he decided to comment on his little side trip.

“Oshtur did something for me. It’s something that I wanted to experience. I needed to do it, so we could call all of that thin ice, if you want?”

Steve did have Stephen on some thin ice. Strange was dancing on it for a long time because Steve had some things that he needed to do.

Yes, he let them be together. Steve let them interact. He let Tony develop feelings for someone else because it was something that he needed him to do.

Steve didn’t always like it. He often hated himself for making that decision. He even told Tony long ago that if Stephen ever hurt him... then, the soldier would fuck him up.

It never came down to anything like that. Stephen never hurt Tony. And, Tony even mentioned that he actually loved the sorcerer at one point. Steve accepted that. 

He himself even warmed up to Strange. Then that thin ice between them slowly went away. 

Now, they only joked about it. Tony was off gathering materials and data for his super collection. He scanned the walls and the floors of the giant place that they were in. He was snooping around because Tony DID WHAT HE WANTED. 

Meh, he thought the place was pretty gloomy. Tony figured it was because they were still in the Twilight Zone, or whatever. The brunette eventually caught up to the others, and he saw that the two apple twins were in a pretty intense looking conversation.

Tony froze up where he stood and he looked around for a curtain to hide behind.

“I get it, Steve.” 

Strange understood what Steve needed Oshtur to do. The two of them were dodging the full conversation, but Steve said enough to currently satisfy the questions that the sorcerer had.

Strange didn’t want to dwell on it any longer. That was officially Tony and Steve’s problem. Strange was very over it. In fact, he made sure that he looked straight at Tony when he straightened his posture.

Stephen almost waved at him. Tony looked like he burst into flames. He became very rosy and Stephen just walked away from the duo. He left them with their mess.

Strange went straight for Clea. She was watching their interaction and she gave Stephen a smile when he sat down.

Ok, they technically just ate. Didn’t they? Before being drenched in oil, and dealing with terrible drama? Stephen wasn’t hungry and he just focused on the quiet woman that was sitting beside him.

Stephen wanted to kiss her. Well, and he also wanted to talk to her, and figure out how she was after all of that insanity.

Clea just looked up at Stephen. Her focus drifted for a moment because she was listening to all the different conversations. 

She felt Stephen touch her hand. Clea slowly inhaled when that connection was established. She took it further and held his hand. Her father started speaking to Thor. They started swapping stories about battles that combined Asgard and Mhuruuks.

Strange and Clea weren’t listening.

They both were staring about, and wondering how long the second feast was going to last. Was it.. normal to be at a second feast after a second wedding? 

Stephen wondered about it. He felt someone nudge his shoulder, but he didn’t notice who it was. He guessed that it was Thor, but the sorcerer didn’t really care.

He could not be bothered with that noise. Strange kept thinking about leaving. He didn’t want to disrespect the only in-law that seemed decent, but...

He wanted to take Clea back to his apartment. He stared at her, and she slowly started staring at him. She wanted to leave with him as well. Clea wanted to be in his bed.

The sorcerer thought it, Clea thought it, and he just ... went for it. Boom. Strange just, took off with Clea... He made the decision and he did not look back.

The food wasn’t even served yet. Orini and Thor stopped dominating the room with their stories. They noticed Clea and Strange disappear, but then they went right back to the story-telling.

There were two other people in the room that were wanting to be somewhere else. Tony eventually settled down from what he saw and he took a seat at the table beside Steve.

Steve was kinda just observing everybody. Tony could tell that he wanted to draw Thor as he spoke to Orini. Tony could see it in his face.

He saw the same look on his face when he was sketching curtains or... hideous wall-paper.

Tony started warming up again and he looked at the table. He was hungry but he really wanted to talk to Steve. The last time he saw him was, huuuwaahhh... Tony almost covered his face.

Strange and Clea ditched the gig, and Tony knew the reason why. Those two were so infatuated and smitten with each other. He loved seeing it, because Tony knew exactly how that felt. 

He turned a little where he sat, and he tried to think of something to say to Steve. It felt like it was awkward city between them because he was thrown out of the apartment. Tony wanted to know if Steve got in a fight with Whitney.

He wanted to know a bunch of things. 

Tony kept biting his tongue, for the moment, and he eventually gathered up the right amount of nerve. That gorgeous blonde looked in Tony’s direction and he actually spoke first.

“I have to head back.”

Oh. Tony heard Steve say that, and he kinda froze up again. Tony gave him a smile and then he slowly scratched at the side of his neck.

“I’ll take this bag to Oshtur and then I intend to spend some time with Byron. We can’t lose track of these bags Tony.”

Steve seriously showed him the Ziploc bag that contained the remnants of that horrible lady. Tony kinda cringed at it and he tried to remember where he put his sack of evil.

Oh, hah. Right. He... left it on the table. Tony quietly cleared his throat and he tried to inconspicuously snag it from where he carelessly left it. Steve noticed it immediately. The soldier smiled at him, and the tops of their knees began to touch.

Tony looked back at his main man, and he tried not to think about the couch encounter that almost happened. “Almost” doesn’t friggen count. He tried not to glance down at Steve’s lips when he said something and smiled. Tony tried not to get all lost in that shit.

They’ll get there. Tony kept telling himself that. He gave Steve another smile and the soldier slowly stood up from the table.

Wait. Hold up. Slow down. Tony stood up too ... and he awkwardly held onto that stupid bag of witch dust. Steve was telling Thor that he was headed out, and he started saying his tender goodbyes to all of the people that they didn’t even know.

“Goodnight Tony.”

Steve was still in front of him. He was telling Tony goodnight but the brunette was being a total space cadet. Steve waited for him to snap out of his daze. He even nudged Tony gently on his shoulder. 

The soldier did that to Stephen every time he got sucked into the vortex of love, but he didn’t find it to be very effective. Strange never broke his focus from Clea, just like Tony didn’t break from the focus he had on Steve.

He knew that Tony was deep in thought. Steve could see all the wheels turning around in that brain of his. The brunette was overthinking, and Steve had a feeling that he was going to overwhelm himself.

The soldier decided that it was time to pull on the reins.

He gently kissed Tony on the forehead. Steve also told him that he’d be able to talk to him soon. The soldier stepped back from the brunette and he activated his suit. Steve needed to head to Oshtur first.

He gave Tony a wave and then... just like that, Steve was gone. Tony heard him, and he started to bite on a small part of his lip. 

Tony dipped out on the dinner as well. He gave Thor a hug and told him that it was awesome how he smashed up a knock off Cruella de Vil. Thor didn’t know what Tony meant?

The demigod could see that Tony was out of it. He wished Tony the best and he watched him go through a portal. Tony headed straight to his tower. 

He didn’t want to go and see Hoggoth. Tony also didn’t want to stay there in the Twilight Zone. What he wanted, was to talk to Steve.

But, we don’t always get what we want. Do we people? Tony tried really hard not to sulk about it. He tossed the bag of evil rocks, spoke to Jarvis, and got himself a shower going.

Tony slowly washed his hair. He scrubbed it up and eventually headed back to his room. Red shorts. Black shirt.

Tony stepped up onto his bed and he fixed his shorts over his waist. He kept standing on the bed and he asked Jarvis to upload all of the content that he stored from his busy day.

The images he took of the zombies were uploaded. The video he took of Clea in her creepy tomb was also transferred, and then all the samples were diagnosed.

Tony tried his best to keep his mind off of Steve. He busied himself and looked over the information. 

* * *

Chapter: END

Thanks for reading. 


	86. Nobody Else Will Be There

Chapter 86: No-One But You (The Vishanti Finale) Nobody Else Will Be There

* * *

Steve walked by his apartment in Brooklyn. He saw that the lights were on, and the soldier smiled. He thought that it looked bright up there, and very lived in. His motorcycle was parked in the garage, but that bike officially belonged to Byron Rogers.

Steve gave up almost all of his possessions. He gathered up what he currently needed out of a storage unit, and he carried it with him in a small duffle bag.

It was mainly socks, extra tshirts, and a few other random things. The heaviest items that Steve carried were his notebooks and pencils. The soldier secured his duffle bag and he just walked. It was late in the evening, and he just told Tony that he needed to spend time with Byron.

Well yeah, Steve always intended to spend time with his son. So, he didn't technically lie to his little red corvette. He just needed to clear his head, grab some things, and finalize his decision.

Steve also took the bag of what remained of Umar to Oshtur. He was the only member of the Vishanti Trio that followed through with that. The others forgot all about it.

The blonde didn't dwell on it. He just continued to walk and the soldier processed what he accomplished. He took his time, and he journeyed all the way from his storage unit in Brooklyn, to that gigantic empty tower in Manhattan.

Before he arrived at the tower, Steve picked up some dinner. He ordered it to go, and he carried a meal for two all the way to his destination.

Steve stopped in his tracks, and he slowly stared up at the massive building. The soldier's decision was final. He did all of his walking and thinking. Steve finally felt like he was ready to truly head in.

The older Tony taught him something. He shocked Steve to the core when he said something to him that was so incredibly simple.

He remembered that he didn't want to intrude on the personal floor of his older self. It was so long ago, but Steve remembered that he didn't feel comfortable. He ultimately didn't want to stick up for himself. That's what the issue really was.

Well, Big Tony told him, _"So what, be rude. Take his shit. Wear his stuff. Use his shower. Shake him up Steve."_

The soldier reflected on that, and he gently laughed. He stole that logic and decided to use it in that moment. He walked through those large doors with a very clear intention to shake everything up.

Steve headed in after he was greeted by Jarvis. The soldier said his hello, and he went straight for that elevator.

The soldier stared at the elevator controls once again. Everything was very fancy and elegant. Tony was very high class. Sophisticated. Steve reached his hand over to the control.

He operated it, and stepped in. The doors closed behind him and Steve gently leaned against the wall.

"Captain Rogers, what floor would you like?" Jarvis spoke and Steve was brought out of his thought.

"Tony's floor, please." He knew that he always had his access granted. Steve didn't even ask for permission that time. He wanted to go up there, and the soldier did exactly that.

"Shall I send an alert to Mr. Stark?"

"No. Thank you Jarvis. Don't alert him in any way."

Jarvis complied, and the elevator started traveling up. Steve gently gripped the strap to his duffle bag, and he watched the floor numbers change. He wasn't nervous at all. Steve felt ready.

The food smelled good too. Steve ditched the dinner that was offered by Clea's father, so the soldier was ready to eat. He maintained a smile as the elevator doors opened. Steve stepped out onto Tony's floor, and he immediately heard music.

Tony was still on the hunt. He was navigating his way around multiple screens. He was thinking about that "code" that Loki was apparently using to communicate with Stephen. He started to think that certain symbols represented where those pockets of people were located.

It was seriously a Dark Dimension version of human trafficking. That shit was not cool, so Tony continued to dig around. The music was somewhat loud, and he muted Jarvis hours ago because Tony didn't want to be bothered.

He was in his own little world, and the brunette even had some snacks. He maneuvered handful of trail mix in his mouth, and he grooved around to the music as he worked.

Steve walked right into Tony's bedroom. The door was wide open, of course, and the soldier quietly stood a few feet away from Tony's door.

He just stood there and watched him for a moment. Tony was standing on his bed. He was completely engaged in his screens and also doing some silly arm movements. He moved with the beat of the song, and very odd dance moves were the result.

Tony had no idea that Steve was there. The song he danced to said something about having cake by the ocean.

Steve had heard the song before, many moons ago. All of it amused the soldier to no end. Tony started getting weirder with his hand movements and gestures. Steve wanted to laugh. He almost cracked, but he forced himself to hold strong. Tony's behavior was too funny.

"SO, this is what you do, when you're all alone in a room?"

Steve spoke loudly and he felt a bit stupid for saying that. But, Tony's reaction was spectacular. Tony almost dropped dead. He shouted powerfully, and tossed his trail mix at some scary intruder person.

Steve didn't think that Tony's eyes could get any bigger. The brunette's mouth was locked open wide, and he held a very alarmed expression.

The soldier finally laughed. He walked a few steps forward, but Steve hesitated to completely head in Tony's direction.

They needed to talk first.

Tony processed what was in front of him. He roughly swallowed down his trail mix and then he got a little... loopy. Tony suddenly felt a bit dizzy. He was dizzy from the shock, and confusion. Shock or confusion? He didn't really know.

Tony immediately noticed Steve's appearance. He was dressed in comfy clothing. He wore the whitest shirt that Tony had ever seen and blue slacks. The soldier had a bag full of stuff in one hand, and a small duffle bag across his chest. Tony swallowed again and he quickly closed the screens.

He shut off the crazy music as well and Tony started to wipe his hands off onto his clothes.

He felt really friggen nervous. Tony just stood there on top of his bed. The little red corvette looked pretty startled. Steve thought that as he set his duffle bag on the bedroom floor.

Well, Tony was startled and he was also kinda busted... big time. His temperature began to slowly rise, and Tony started to take in shorter breaths.

"Whu... I thought."

Tony actually said something, and Steve watched him struggle with building a sentence. The soldier just smiled and he set the delicious smelling food on the bedroom dresser.

"How are you Tony?"

He decided to pass on saying hello to him. They had said hello to one another at least a hundred thousand times. Tony just followed Steve's movements with his eyes and he continued to process.

How was he? Uhh, confused was the word of the day. He had a million and one different responses to that question. Tony wiped his mouth, then he wiped his hands off on his shirt again until he broke his silence.

"Uh, yeah ...I'm just. I'm really never thought, well? That was when, I guess I just. You know? How that goes?"

Steve heard ... that.

The soldier's eyes enlarged immensely after he heard what came out of that adorable mouth. Steve almost cracked. He resisted another laugh, and he closed both of his eyes.

"...What?"

Steve did not understand Tony's answer at all. He just held his eyes closed as their situation unfolded. After several seconds, Steve opened one eye up and he watched Tony rub at his arms.

He could tell that Tony was nervous. He was very nervous, and his words got all jumbled up. The brunette didn't even remember what he said to him.

"I said, that I thought you were going to Byron. Did I not say that?"

Tony didn't friggen know. He just started to think that Steve looked casually handsome. Tony stared at that flawless face, and he slowly looked down all the way to Steve's shoes. Tony wasn't wearing shoes, and his feet were really hot for some reason.

Uhh, Tony stopped looking at random shit. He gave Steve a very flustered look. He...

"You didn't say that Tony. I asked how you were doing."

"I'm ok. I was just looking into those symbols. How about you?"

Tony didn't understand why they were talking like that. It felt like everyday 24/7 Steve was right there beside him. His heart felt like it was up in his nose. Tony tried to swallow and push it back down to his chest.

It didn't work. He exhaled and felt his own heart thumping like crazy. Steve heard it clearly. He took a few more steps in Tony's direction.

"How am I doing?"

"How, or... what. What are you doing? That is the correct question."

Tony didn't understand what Steve was doing. He wanted him to be there, of course. But, the brunette wasn't sure what it all meant.

He almost fell into a quick hook-up with him over in Brooklyn. Tony was doing his best to avoid situations like that with Steve.

Tony wanted very selfish things, and it looked like Steve was ready for a sexy sleepover. Tony wanted everything to be clear.

Hey, he figured it out. The lightbulb lit up in Tony's brain-case. He was hesitant and nervous, and they were talking like that because Tony was preparing to deny him a possible hook-up.

He wasn't gunna sleep with Steve until he had him all for his greedy self.

"I'm moving in Tony. That's what I'm doing."

Steve responded and he pointed at his duffle bag. He saw that jaw drop open again and the soldier playfully crossed his arms. Yes, he was moving in. Steve wasn't even going to ask if that was ok.

Tony's flustered behavior shot through the roof. He took several steps around his bed, and then he re-focused and calibrated.

"Moving IN? Wha the... can you even pass a credit check?"

Tony said the first stupid thing that came to his mind. He was confused, yet excited. Flustered, yet thrilled. Perplexed, yet aroused. Tony was all the things.

Steve friggen died. Tony's stupid comment about a credit check sent the soldier off the rails. He laughed loudly at what was said, and then Steve busied himself with the food.

He was moving in, and he didn't care what Tony thought. Steve started serving the two of them up that Shawarma stuff. He remembered that Tony told him that he wanted to try it. That comment was said during their battle with Mephisto.

Yeah... Steve was just now getting to it. He started to realize his neglect. Tony got quiet over yonder, and Steve wiped some of the Shawarma off of his hands with a napkin.

"My wife went back to Italy. She put all of my belongings in a storage unit. She even gave my apartment to my son. And, he is currently deciding if he wants to continue going to school."

Steve explained his mess, and he took a bite of the meal. Tony's silence continued, but the sound of his heartbeat was very loud. Steve listened to it, and he brought the food over to Tony's bed.

"Byron really likes baseball. He might be going just for the sports."

Steve wasn't sure. He took another bite of the dish and he set the styrofoam container on top of Tony's bed.

He made eye contact with his little red corvette. The soldier was about to start timing his silence and his concern was growing. Tony just took a few steps forward. Those feet sank into the bed as he stepped around.

He un-gracefully tried to jump into a hug with Steve. Tony ended up just hugging Steve's head, and he kept staring down at that beautiful blonde hair.

The soldier caught Tony as he hopped toward him, but his face became lost somewhere against Tony's bulky black shirt. Steve supported the brunette as best he could, and he blinked several times.

DID STEVE REALLY FRIGGEN SAY THAT?

Tony awkwardly moved around for a sec, and Steve tried to hold his crazy ass up. Tony was processing. He kept touching and roaming his hands around that beautiful golden hair. Was that shit real?! Tony wondered if he was actually in reality right at that moment.

Tony's naked feet eventually touched the carpet in his room, and he looked right at that honey blonde face.

"Would you like to see one of his games soon, Tony?"

Steve stared down at Tony and he asked the only question that came to his mind. He didn't want to get into how Oshtur allowed him to raise his son, and he didn't want to hear Tony talk anymore about symbols.

Steve just continued to look at him. They were standing very close to each other, and the soldier was still holding Tony in support. They both just, kept looking.

Tony looked at his face, he looked at his eyes, and then he slowly looked at his honey blonde lips. He didn't answer Steve at all. That question was a no-brainer.

Of course he'd watch Byron's baseball game. Tony just inhaled several times and he slowly brought those lips over to his. He friggen went for it, and the soldier didn't resist.

Steve had wanted to be alone with Tony for so long. He wanted to be really alone, and it never seemed to happen. He kissed Tony back, and the hold that he had on the brunette strengthened. After they worked their way into a kiss, they immediately resumed the intensity that they had on the couch, back before Whitney walked in on their shit.

Tony felt that soldier's tongue and he friggen latched onto him. All of that talking was done.

No more talking, and no more looking back. Steve made mistakes that hurt Tony, and Tony made mistakes that hurt Steve. End of Story. They were both stupid, completely clueless, and just... learning what to do with what they felt.

Fast forward to an eternity later, and they were STILL trying to fix their shit. Tony just wanted Steve to move in and that was that. No one else was there with them. There was nothing else to think about, and nobody else to factor in.

Steve gave into that rough kissing and he moved one of his hands to Tony's waist. The soldier slowly pushed up that black shirt, and he gripped the rim of Tony's red shorts. He thumbed at the waistband, and the brunette allowed the action.

Tony glanced down at Steve's hand. He watched him slip it underneath the fabric, and then he was forced into a deeper kiss.

Tony friggen melted against that warm hand. He leaned forward, and tried to navigate Steve to where he wanted to be touched the most. All of Tony's leaning made him almost fall forward. Steve breathed a laugh, and then he kept that brunette standing upright.

He also kept his hand on that skin. Steve started to quietly ask Tony a couple questions against his ear. The brunette just listened to that voice, and he playfully bit on his lip. He heard the soldier boy, and he told him that he could do whatever he wanted.

They just went back to the kiss, and Steve kept that hand moving around beneath those hot red shorts.

He moved the Shawarma, and the soldier grabbed for something that was in the drawer beside the bed. That hand was covered with lubricant, and Tony started getting loud. Once the brunette felt that hand move faster and easier, it was all over rover. Everything started getting messy and uncontrolled.

Steve built up the stroking, and Tony was maneuvered over onto his stomach. His knees were firmly pressed into the edge of the bed, and brunette actually jerked his hips forward. Steve kept a motion going, and Tony started to fuck that warm hand.

Shiiiitt... he wanted that blonde deep. Tony was currently greedy, needy, and impatient. His breath caught up in his throat as he was stroked. Tony was spread out against the edge of the bed, and friggen prepped by Steve's other hand.

His shorts were still on his body too. They were just pushed down in certain spots, and Tony started to grip onto the blankets. He moved his hips backward and gave those hands some more room to get it right. Saaaaa... fushyaojvuvgh/82)!/8vuaiwbjivauuzz...

Tony could hardly think. Steve worked him in each direction. The brunette was pleasured whether he was coming or going.

One of the soldier's hands slowly moved over his cock, while the other one prepped Tony, and stimulated exactly where Steve wanted to go.

Tony could feel that his main man was getting thick. He friggen wanted it deep a million years ago, and the brunette started to beg for it. There was no shame in it. He screamed for it, yearned for it, bucked his hips, and asked until he got it.

Oh, and he friggen got it. Tony heard those comfy blue slacks get removed, and he started bite the blankets to quiet himself. But, then he thought, who the eff did he need to be quiet for?

Steve was finally all his. Tony realized when he felt that blonde lean into him. Tony finally didn't have to share him, or compromise for anybody else.

So, the brunette vocalized exactly how it felt. Steve was so friggen good to him, and that soldier knew precisely what he liked. Tony was messy, and he was lustful every damn minute.

Steve got distracted with his thrusts. He stopped stroking Tony and he started to push those shorts down to his knees. That blonde was red-faced, and breathing heavy. He lifted Tony up by his hips, and he told him that he felt too fucking good.

Tony died a thousand deaths, because Steve's cussing aroused him even more. The brunette moved back with his hips, and he continued to grip the top part of the bed.

The two of them said nothing more. They both wanted a rough encounter. They had denied themselves and denied the entities that wanted a connection between them as well.

Steve started moving faster. He pushed that black shirt up as high as it would go and he stared down at Tony's soft skin. The soldier was roused, and he thought about actually fucking Tony into the bed. All of his moaning made Steve even thicker.

He was very responsive to everything that he was hearing. The soldier was also burning up, and he started becoming short of breath.

He watched as Tony literally licked on his blanket. He licked several more times on his arm. Steve felt so good, and the brunette didn't even realize what he did.

Steve wondered if that was a Hoggoth thing? He tried to get him to do it again. He wanted Tony to do it again, and he experimented with ways to make it happen.

Steve explored his options, and he tried to draw out that new quirk. He hit it until the brunette underneath him started to burst. Tony almost shook against the bed. He kept pleading and snapping those hips back.

Steve started zoning. He felt dizzy after he saw Tony lick something again. The soldier got a head rush. He told Tony that he needed to sit, and he slowly slipped down to the carpet.

Steve took in some air and he felt his little red corvette move over his thigh. Tony started licking and taking Steve's length into his mouth.

They were all over that floor, and the pace between them didn't slow down. Tony intended to finish him off. Steve's favorite thing was to bash fully do "that" in his mouth.

Tony never forgot the innocent way the golden boy first asked him to do it. Now, all of that wholesome innocence was long gone. Steve was very dominant. His confidence was through the roof, and he friggen lived for Tony's mouth around him.

The soldier felt like he was being milked. Tony always massaged him in ways that made him almost scream.

That mouth was hot. He begged the brunette to suck him off, and Steve started to writhe around. The soldier slowly moved all over the floor, and they both were covered in sweat. Hoo hooo ... Tony almost slipped over that hottie when his top finally blew.

Steve became very loud, and the blonde felt a rush all over his body. Everything felt hot, and he still felt that mouth. The soldier slowly sat up as soon as Tony managed what he had packing.

His head was buried in Steve's lap for a little while longer. He still felt dizzy, and the soldier rest his forehead against Tony's crazy hair.

"Tony you licked me. You started licking everything."

Steve started talking very slowly. He was out of breath, but he wanted to talk about what he saw. Tony just snapped his head up from that lap and laughed. Hahaha... whut the fuhk.

"Yeah? Well, you did some freaky shit too."

Tony just laughed it off. He didn't care about what he did when he was finally getting some action. He smiled at Steve, and then he slowly started to chew on his lip. Tony started pawing at the sweat on his face, and he slowly massaged one of Steve's thighs.

Steve didn't mind what he saw. In fact, he liked what he saw a lot. The soldier actually blushed about it, but he was already very red, and it was hard to tell. Tony saw exactly where Steve's eyes went next, and the brunette started laughing out into the giant bedroom.

Steve looked straight over at the FOOD. He was a hungry soldier boy. So, Tony reached over to the styrofoam container and he brought it back down to the floor.

Steve playfully pretended like he didn't want the food, and he relaxed back down onto the floor. He felt good, and he thought that his stomach was going to ruin the moment.

Tony didn't give a flying... He started eating, and he looked over at the duffle bag that was on the floor.

Once again, it felt like his life was on a bizarre repeat. There he was, having Steve as his roommate-husband again. Tony laughed at the thought, and he turned his head in Steve's direction.

He gave Steve a bite of the food, and a conversation between them officially started. It felt easier that time. The discussion about their previous mistakes were finally brought up.

Tony had no idea that Steve let go of Peggy Fucking Carter. The brunette finally admitted that he thought Whitney was just the Italian version of Peggy. He asked Steve if she was Agent Carter 2.0.

Steve seriously laughed at him, and he informed Tony that he never felt that way about Whitney. He loved Whitney for completely different reasons. It had to do with the flaws that she thought she had on her face, and the way that her family was always treating her like a possession.

OH, Tony understood that. He learned to love Whitney as well. They both learned a lot from her, and she was someone that they both wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon.

The same thing applied to the two people that they tried to bring up in the world. Byron and Sarah were eternally locked in their hearts and souls forever.

Steve got emotional the moment Byron was brought up. He loved his son to death, and he was proud of who he was growing up to be. Tony understood that. He felt the same exact way about Sarah.

That conversation between them was so simple. Tony couldn't believe that it had taken him that long to spill his guilty little guts. He told Steve that he understood EXACTLY why he started dating Phil Coulson. Steve even hooked up with Tony's older self.

Tony understood it when he started developing feelings for the Douchebag Wizard Supreme. Stephen made him feel seen. He saw the scar across his chest, and the wizard prick seemed to notice everything that Tony thought everyone ignored.

He felt invisible when his family tried to get him to move on from Steve. They told him everyday that Steve needed to move on. It was all about STEVE getting better. That shit broke Tony, and he felt like no one cared.

Stephen Strange actually saw him. He told him things that Tony was seriously SHOCKED TO FRIGGEN HEAR. So, Tony eventually got it. It took him a zillion years, but he finally understood the Phil thing.

And, Steve finally understood how badly he was hurting Tony. He was telling him to be with other people, and not accepting him for who he was. He finally admitted that he secretly called him his "Little Red Corvette" and he waited for Tony's reaction.

He wasn't sure if he hated the song reference, or if the nickname insulted him.

Tony said that Steve could call him whatever he wanted. He was "his" little red corvette, if that is what he thought. He loved Steve, and he ALWAYS wanted to be with him.

He wanted it from day one. Tony was doing anything he could to get his greedy little hands on Steve. The soldier laughed when Tony called himself greedy, but he knew that Tony was telling the truth.

"Did you know that I have been dimension-hopping, terminator-ducking, guardian-drugging, hydro-suit building, Thanos-killing, Kansas-searching, shark-dodging, baby-raising, wizard-seducing, almost-drowning, parent-losing, and vishanti-fusing my way to YOU Steve Rogers. Can you fucking believe that?"

Tony had to ask. They remained on that bedroom floor, and continued their chat. Steve heard all of that and he carefully wiped some of the dinner from his mouth.

He almost laughed, and he glanced up at Tony. Yes, he was very aware of Tony's obsession. Steve held his smile and he started to nod his head.

"And, I have been doing similar things to get to you. I'm just not listing them. I'm not petty."

Steve made fun of Tony and all of his mess. He knew that Tony loved him. Steve thought about it, and he concluded that his list was almost exactly the same. The order of the list was just tweaked a little bit.

Ok, the soldier gave his list a try, and Tony's face started heating up again. Steve started talking out his own list.

"I've been... ice-waking, parent-saving, kiss-denying, party-debating, cave-infiltrating, opium-girlfriend-tolerating, lamp-breaking, diner-waiting, curtain-sketching, long-walk-taking, other-people-dating, marriage-arranging, baby-making, dimension-ditching, torture-processing, older-self-hating, sorcerer-translating, and vishanti-accepting my way right back at you."

Hah. His list was longer, and Steve was very proud of himself. He was content as he smiled, and Tony rolled around the floor in a pure bliss. He thought that Steve's list was amazing. Tony thought the world of it, and he snacked on some more food.

Tony and Steve continued the chatting, and they didn't focus on the time. They didn't focus on anything really, and they just prepared themselves for Steve's big move.

In fact, he moved in about an hour or so after the eating and the chatting. He put all his socks, his extra shirts, and other stuff in with Tony's clothes. Then he brought his notebooks out and set them on the dresser. Done.

Steve was moved in. Tony was back on the bed when he unpacked. He loved watching him walk around his bedroom. Tony felt very happy. He glanced down at his bed for a moment and then he heard that soldier climb in beside him.

They stayed together like that for a few days. They didn't keep track, of course, but they did see the sunset a couple times outside the giant windows.

When they felt like leaving the tower, they went straight to Greenwich Village. They decided that they needed to check in on their charming Vishanti brother.

Strange was at the Sanctum. He was breaking down several spells with Clea. They both heard the noise walk in, and Stephen looked up from his book.

Aw, he actually smiled at those giggly school girls. Strange was seconds away from saying something sarcastic. Clea turned from the book as well and she greeted Tony and Steve.

She thought that they both looked cute. They were rosy, and she looked at their comfortable clothing.

Stephen walked up to them. He stopped in front of Steve, and the sorcerer crossed his arms.

"Good morning. Has everyone received all of the desperate inward hints?" Strange's eyes sharpened and he slowly searched into Steve's eyes for some visual confirmation.

Did the soldier finally get a clue? That was the real question that Strange wanted to ask him. Steve just gave him a small laugh and he playfully turned his head.

Shut up wizard.

Strange turned his focus over to Tony. He saw the largest grin that he had ever seen, and the sorcerer almost laughed. Was Tony done being a beggar punk? Did he tell Steve all that shit, and get it out of his system? Did they finally have their "sexy time" so everyone else in the cosmos could move on? Tony laughed and waved at him, then Strange concluded his thought.

"Good. Let's get to work then."

Strange turned away from the two of them, and he headed back to his book. Clea actually took over the conversation. She smiled at them, and she relaxed against the table that was covered with books.

"Stephen and I have found three more pocket dimensions. We intend to clear them out as soon as you two are ready."

Steve and Tony looked at each other. Yes. They were ready. They looked back over at Stephen's Easter Sunday. Tony thought that she was lovely. She was the perfect match for that wizard. He could tell that Clea was always going to be right by his side.

Tony felt happy for him. He stared at Stephen for a short while, and then they strategized a game plan.

The four of them felt very content with the plan, and also content about heading out together.

* * *

Vishanti Finale : END

Thank you so much for reading. If you have read this fic from start to finish, I'm seriously so grateful.

I came back and found my fic gone, and I'm happy to know that it has actually been downloaded and saved by readers. It's actually being translated out there, and that makes me so beyond happy.

Thank you for taking the time to read my crazy shit. Please review the sequel and let me know what you think about it.

And, here is the music playlist to enjoy.

Vishanti Finale Playlist:

Sound of Failure - The Flaming Lips

Pumped Up Kicks - Foster The People

Static Space Lover - Foster The People

Close To You - Neon Trees

Sleeping With Ghosts - Placebo

Inside Out - The Chainsmokers

Live In The Moment - Portugal. The Man

Running With The Wolves - Aurora

The Castle - The Flaming Lips

Nobody Else Will Be There - The National

Bonus song :

Cake By The Ocean - DNCE


	87. First Of The Year - Equinox

Chapter 87: No-One But You (The Vishanti Sonata) First Of The Year - Equinox

* * *

Tony was staring down at his bare feet. He saw a small wooden bucket to his right, and a scrub brush directly beside it.

The brunette blinked several times, and he began to understand that he was at the Kamar taj. He remembered that it had been years since he had seen the detailed flooring.

Tony slowly brought his focus up from the interesting boards, and he looked around the rest of the space. Tony started to touch his sides and stomach as he looked around, and he realized that he was dressed in those ancient ...rags.

They were copper in color, and older than dirt. Tony had no idea why he was wearing them again. He didn't understand why he was back in Kathmandu.

He took one step to his left, and he slowly started to walk toward something that he felt. He could feel two sources of energy that he knew very well. Tony felt the apple twins, and the energy grew with every step.

They were up ahead of him, and Tony began to pick up the pace. One energy felt...

It felt like one of the apple twins had a larger energy. Tony studied it as he walked out into a part of the Kamar taj that was built for training.

He saw a familiar tree. Steve always sketched beside it, or he'd sit underneath it with Stephen. Tony remembered them sitting together back when Steve was being taught the Mystic Arts. Tony was trained by Wong, but he always snuck glances at the two of them whenever he could.

Tony stared at the flat training grounds, and then he walked into the center of the space. The tree was behind him, but Tony only looked forward. The apple twin with the bigger energy was somewhere in front of him.

Tony could feel it, and he didn't understand a friggen thing. The brunette slowly closed his eyes and he noticed that his hands started heating up. His own energy was picking up, and he felt the other apple twin somewhere behind him.

Tony quickly turned around and he asked Steve if he was there. Tony could friggen feel him, and he saw a soft blue glow. He knew that Steve was somewhere beside the tree. He asked for Steve again, and Tony was starting to get pretty pissed off.

He snapped his focus back to the other side. That side had a green glow and Tony started looking over every inch. He loudly asked Stephen to knock off his shit. The brunette felt like he was being messed with. He also felt like his voice wasn't going anywhere.

Tony's eyebrows pulled together, and he started looking in each direction.

Tony glared back over at that damn tree and he deeply inhaled when he heard one of the apple twins finally speak up.

"This is probably your last chance, Steve."

Tony heard Stephen's voice. The wizard prick spoke right through him, and he said something bizarre to Steve. Tony froze for just a sec and then he spun around immediately.

Tony looked right at Stephen Strange. He was right there, dressed in his complete wizard garb. Something really didn't feel right, and Tony's nerves started to flutter about.

"Last chance for what?"

Tony responded to what was said, and he looked back over at that tree. The soldier was there that time, but he didn't respond at all. Steve just stared back at Stephen, and Tony noticed a small grin.

"Ay, what the eff is going on?"

Tony kept looking between them both. LAST CHANCE FOR WHAT?! Stephen S. was all moody and broody, while Steven R. looked almost smug. Tony clenched both of his fists and his own energy started to mix in with the crew. His energy had an orange glow, and he wanted to knock them both out where they stood.

The power balance was off, however, and Tony felt it leaning heavy in one direction. Stephen's energy was off the charts. He...

Stephen used his powers all the time. Tony realized that, and he also saw that he was being completely ignored. The apple twins looked like they wanted to scrap.

Tony thought that they were going to throw down and fight right then and there, and he took in a very deep breath. When Tony took in that breath, he exhaled it against the pillow in his bedroom.

He woke up from his dream, and he abruptly kicked one of his legs. Tony immediately moved his arms over the bed and he hunted for Steve. The bed was empty and Tony forced his eyes to open. When he opened his eyes, he saw the time and he knew the reason why Steve wasn't in bed.

Tony rolled over onto his back, and he tried to calm himself down. His body felt red hot, and he started to wipe the sweat off of the side of his face. That dream left him completely stunned. Tony just breathed out into his dark bedroom, and he slowly tried to process what happened.

He couldn't think for shit. Tony got up and he quickly put on his famous shorts. He stole Steve's grey shirt and he headed for the elevator. The tower had a common floor, and he knew that it had a coffee supply.

He also knew that it was occasionally occupied by others. It had been a couple of months after Steve's big move, and the two of them opened up the tower for others.

Tony wasn't exactly in the best of moods, but he was up for whoever was around the coffee supply. He thought nothing of it really... his mind was swamped with the dream.

Tony zombied his way to the kitchen. As he journeyed, he saw Bruce at the table with his breakfast, and a tall blonde off in the distance.

Tony gave them both a small smile, and he prepared himself a cup of brew. It didn't take too long, and Tony savored the smell. He took a sip of his coffee and closed his eyes. The warm sensation crawled down to his stomach.

The coffee actually warmed him from head to toe. Tony lost his focus and he pressed the warmth from his cup against his forehead and he sighed.

That dream wrecked his shit. It wrecked him so badly, that he didn't hear anyone approach.

"Good morning Anthony. Have you seen our noble captain this morning?" Thor's voice registered in Tony's mind, but the brunette kept his eyes closed. He needed a moment to process. Tony slowly opened his eyes.

He gently smiled at the colossal blonde, and held onto his mug.

"He's. Steve's on a run."

Steve always ran in the morning. He ran for days and Tony was normally asleep throughout the whole thing. He kept his smile for Thor going until Tony took another sip of his coffee.

"I see. The captain asked to speak to me yesterday but I didn't make the time. I feel bad and now I'm afraid I've missed him again."

"Ehh just wait here with me. He'll be back. No worries."

Tony figured that Steve and Thor had some Loki business to discuss. He hunted around for some snacks and Thor agreed to wait with him. He told Tony that he enjoyed residing in the tower when he visited Earth.

Tony was happy to hear that. He was glad that his Avenger pals found ways to make use of the space. Tony mainly focused on Steve, but he saw the others every now and then.

Tony and Steve returned to the behavior that they had when they lived alone together in Brooklyn. They were inseparable, and they always...

"Anthony? I asked if you heard me?"

"OH YAH. What's up?"

Thor was talking, and Tony was too spaced out to hear it. He got lost in his thoughts and he swallowed down his coffee. Thor asked him if he slept ok. Tony told him the truth.

"I had a terrible dream. I'm normally not awake this early."

Noooooo thank you. Tony liked his sleep, and he held up his coffee cup. He displayed it for Thor. Yeah, the dream put Tony in an odd funk. Thor caught onto it, and the demigod asked him what the dream was about.

"It was about Steven R, and Stephen S. I think I might have overlooked something about those two."

Tony was trying to think it through. When he tried to figure something out, he was left even more confused about them.

Something wasn't adding up. Tony noticed the elevator activate and he felt the soldier boy's energy enter the tower. He told Thor that Steve was in the elevator, and he asked Thor to forget all about the dream.

"If you need any help regarding it, I will be around for a short while."

Thor offered Tony help with his mess. Tony just smiled and thanked him. He finished his coffee, then he quickly glanced at the elevator.

Something from the dream filled his head, and it felt like a giant lump formed in his throat. Tony held his breath the moment the elevator doors opened.

Steve stepped out of the elevator and the doors closed behind him. He had a bright beautiful smile, and Tony gripped the coffee cup. He became mute immediately and just stared at the person that just walked on in.

Thor greeted Steve first. The soldier felt Tony's energy on the common floor, so that's where he wanted to go. Tony noticed that Steve was all ...sweaty. He glanced at that chest and neck.

Steve looked over at his little red corvette and he listened to Thor talk about how Steve wanted to speak to him. Oh. Oh right! Steve fully concentrated on what he was being asked. He looked excited as he spoke to Thor, and Tony slowly smiled.

He held onto his cup, and the brunette looked down at the floor. Steve was being very sweet, and Tony started to gently bite his lip. They were talking about the books that Steve had borrowed.

Tony just kept to himself, and he watched them talk. All of that changed when Thor mentioned that Steve could start where the books left off. He was not from Asgard, but Thor said that he was honored to have Steve continue the illustrations.

Steve looked so happy. Tony just continued to watch him talk and he noticed that Steve was turning back toward the elevator. Tony just followed him in. He waved bye to Thor and Bruce, and he leaned against the elevator wall. Steve currently ran the show.

Tony just sipped on his coffee and he held an amused expression. The soldier pressed the button for their floor, and he turned entirely in Tony's direction.

"He said that I can continue the illustrating."

Steve was pretty excited about Thor's approval. He stepped over to Tony and he slowly moved that cup. His little red corvette just looked up at him and he gave Steve a smile. The smile melted a little, because Tony was pulled into a gentle kiss.

He felt so loved. Tony thought of that, as two very strong arms wrapped around his body. They had a dozen or more floors to climb, so the two of them tightened up.

Steve mentioned that Tony was up early, but the brunette didn't tell him why. For the moment, he said nothing about the dream. They both walked out when the elevator stopped.

"Are you doing ok? Tony? you look very warm."

Steve took a step ahead and he walked closer to Tony. The soldier showed a look of concern and he gently touched Tony's face. Tony moved his face against that yummy hand. His smile got a little bigger and he set his cup.. somewhere.

"I'm fine. I just had a weird dream. It woke me up."

Tony actually wanted to go back to sleep. Steve's eyebrow arched immediately. A "weird dream" in Tony's world was not something that Steve took lightly. He knew that Tony had very vivid dreams. His dreams were like candy to creatures like Nightmare.

Steve also knew that the entity Hoggoth had a direct connection to the realm of dreams. So... the soldier studied that face.

"Before you even ask, it was a kinky dream about you. I woke up all flustered."

Tony told him a small lie and he headed back toward their bed. The dream that he actually had was something that Tony wanted to unpack for himself. It had been a few months since he had heard from the great Wizard Supreme.

They successfully cleared out three of those pocket dimensions, and then poof. Stephen was gone and nowhere to be seen. He took that Easter Sunday and ran. Tony and Steve became distracted immediately. They started doing other things...

They actually started dating. They went out and enjoyed themselves. Then, they went back home and enjoyed themselves even more. Tony thought of that as Steve got ready for a quick shower.

Tony watched him gather his things. The soldier had a towel over his arm and his dinosaur cellphone started to ring. Steve looked confused the second he heard it go off.

He didn't receive too many phone calls. Steve struggled with the phone, and he eventually opened it and answered. Tony just relaxed against the bed, and he started to drift back into his thoughts about the dream.

He heard Steve talking over yonder, and Tony could tell who it was right off the bat. His eyes snapped back over to Steve, as he happily started talking to his apple twin.

Tony didn't say anything out loud, but the dream caused him to rethink everything that he thought he knew about Steven R and Stephen S.

Tony questioned their friendship, he questioned that kiss between them in Costa Rica, and he even questioned the smile that he saw on Steve's face in that moment.

The brunette turned over on his back and he stared up at the ceiling. Steve ended his conversation, and he said that they were needed for something that wasn't Vishanti related.

Steve said that it was something personal, and Strange really needed the two of them. Tony listened to Steve, and he continued to stare up at the ceiling. Tony thought of the first "personal" thing that Merlin would need them for.

"Is he going to be a daddy?"

Steve laughed and he placed his towel over his shoulders. Tony guessed very incorrectly. Strange and Clea were not having a child. Steve shook his head and walked closer to the bed. He looked Tony over. Steve thought that Tony looked relaxed, but he was way too quiet.

"He said that he needs us to join him, in Nebraska. This is a pretty big deal Tony."

Steve's mood changed after that. The reality of what he said started gaining some weight. Tony turned his focus from the ceiling and he looked over at Steve.

"He's heading home?"

Tony knew that Stephen was born in Nebraska. Whoa. That news actually made him sit up. Tony blinked a few times, and Steve said yes. Tony registered and connected the idea of Stephen "going home" to what happened in the dream.

Tony saw it as a ginormous coincidence. The dream had to have been connected to whatever was going on with the wiz.

"I'll pack up some stuff."

Tony said nothing more, and he let Steve shower. He started putting together their things. Tony also started to wonder what the weather was like in Nebraska.

He had a feeling that it was going to be gross, like Kansas...

* * *

Chapter: END

The Sonata Chapters begin because I have left a stone unturned. It is almost complete, so thanks for reading.

Feedback is always appreciated.


	88. Pure Morning

Chapter 88: No-One But You (The Vishanti Sonata) Pure Morning

* * *

Tony packed up a suitcase for the two of them, and he made sure Steve had his duffel bag of extra stuff. He fussed around with the zipper of Steve's leather duffle bag for a while, then the brunette stood triumphant.

He tried to ignore the dream that continued to nag in the back of his mind. Tony decided that he would just watch their behavior, and he just packed up his shit.

He officially started an inward operation to secretly monitor the apple twins. It was called, Operation Apple Bottom Jeans. But before that, Tony made a mental check of what he packed for them in his head. Tony slowly chewed on his thumb. His brain rambled off everything he had.

Two toothbrushes, toothpaste, some deodorant, shampoo, conditioner, at least three pairs of shoes, clothes of course, ANDDD he brought the essentials for them to do very fun things. Tony blushed and he snapped out of his little world. He hovered over the bags, and Tony brought one of them over his shoulder.

Steve joined him in the room, and he was dressed for success. He looked handsome and casual. The blonde started tying his shoes and he told Tony that Stephen wanted them to meet at the airport. Apparently, the wizard was in his mood to slow things down.

Hmmm, Tony pondered it all and he waited by the bedroom door for his honey blonde. Steve kept glancing up at Tony. He focused on his shoe a few times, then he straightened out one of the legs of his jeans.

He kept looking up at someone that was being way too quiet. Tony was practically mute. Steve straightened his posture, and he walked over to the door.

"I'll take this one."

The soldier took the heavier bag and he slowly stepped in front of Tony. He concluded that the brunette still looked warm. He also looked deep in thought, and Steve wanted him to confess.

"What did I do to you in that dream?"

HAH. Tony laughed. He thought that question was a HOOT. Tony almost slapped his own knee as he laughed. Steve waited patiently by the door for his answer. He actually blocked it and his posture was firmly in Tony's way.

"You.."

Uh, Tony got even warmer. He cleared his throat and tried to squirm and wiggle his way around the curious soldier. Steve WAS A BEAST. Tony couldn't move him, or force his way around. Steve was being friggen cute, and Tony tried to hold out on any sort of confession.

"You just gave me a repeat of what we did the other day. Move."

GAH Tony needed his bulky hotness to get out of his way. Steve didn't move an inch. The other day? Steve tried to remember what he did. He counted back a few days, and he remembered that the two of them went somewhere for Tony.

"Are you talking about the quick one at LAVO?"

"MOVE. Yes.. that's what I'm talking about."

Tony was all red, and he tried to move that blonde ox. He had both of his hands pressed firmly on that chest, and Tony tried to move him back. Back back back he friggen tried. UGH. Tony just kept stepping in place.

Steve held a smirk, and he kept looking down at Tony. He knew that Tony enjoyed the public encounter, but he didn't think that their club hook-up was dream worthy. The soldier wasn't convinced at all, and he playfully strengthened his stance.

"Tony, you're lying to me. You know I can tell."

Gahhhhshhhja!/$/?:8,wush?.'bajdbbfuhhhpppp... Tony stomped his foot, like a brat, and he glared up at that soldier boy. YES, he knew that Steve could tell when he tried to lie to his face. Tony also knew, that he wasn't going to get his ass to move out of his way.

That shit was not fair.

"Don't we need to hit the road? Your fraternal twin needs us in some dusty cornhusker state. Get gooooinnngggg."

Oh, Steve Rogers did not move. He laughed at the comment, but the soldier refused to budge. The two of them began a staring contest that wasn't going to end for a very long time. Tony almost started to froth at the mouth.

Stephen Strange was completely unaware of their little, squabble. He was simply at the airport and he helped Clea with her luggage. They had been married for several months, and Clea wasn't sure why Stephen decided that he wanted to head to something called, "Nebraska".

She asked him about it several times, but he became very withdrawn. Stephen didn't really want to talk about it. He told her that he didn't know what to talk about, and he just wanted them to go.

Her concern level built up after a while, and she was glad that Stephen invited Tony and Steve.

She felt like they knew something about it, and she was happy to see the two of them arrive at the airport. She thought that they both looked cute and comfortable. Clea smiled at them and she gave them a small wave.

They had a while before the flight, and Tony promptly returned Clea's wave. Then, he locked his focus on that wizard. Strange looked the same as always. He gave them a short smile, and he thanked them for tagging along.

The wizard didn't explain WHY he wanted them to "tag along". He didn't explain jack shit. Tony held onto his bag, and he swayed a little where he stood. Hmmm, he studied the apple twin, and his focus altered when Steve walked up to Stephen.

They were like night and day.

Operation Apple Bottom Jeans officially started. Tony began watching those two like a hawk. He had to tell Steve that he would confess his dream after they got to Nebraska, but eff that. Tony was on a mission to watch them interact.

The first thing he spotted was the fact that they stood at the exact same height. It freaked Tony out back in the day when he first noticed it. But, seeing them stand side by side in that moment amplified the freak out.

Steve straight up asked Strange how he was doing, and the sorcerer smiled. Stephen slowly shrugged his shoulders.

"I have a distant uncle that contacted me. He told me that I need to do something with my family's home. I'm fine.. it's just."

Annoying? Stephen shrugged again. He wasn't sure, and that was the only thing he intended to say about it. For some reason, he had no thoughts about it. He looked over at Clea, and she softly smiled.

OK. Tony started detecting red flags right from the start. It was good to see Stephen open up to Steve right away, but he thought that Stephen was acting odd.

He looked distant. Tony started to think about the Stephen that he saw in his dream, and he wondered if that whole thing was a visit from him in his sleep. Stephen used to visit him all the time. Tony pondered that, as they started heading to the plane.

Steve looked normal. He was chatting with his apple twin, and the mood between them was friendly. Their conversation dominated the group, and Tony started looking over at that Easter Sunday. Clea was normally pretty quiet, so Tony stepped over to her and he asked her something about the trip.

Clea didn't even know what Nebraska was. Tony's eyes enlarged, and his mouth dropped open.

"It's a state. Nebraska is a section of land that..."

Uhh, Tony tried to think of how to describe what a state was. What the EFF, STEPHEN. Tony glared over at that prick wizard. He wondered why his wife had no idea what they were doing. It made the pizza supreme look even more suspicious. Tony stared at him for a good while, and then he recalibrated his explanation.

"Think of it like, the Dark Dimension having those splinter sections. Nebraska is a splintered section of the United States. You're jerkface husband was born there. Or, he was raised there. I forget."

Stephen heard Tony's talk. He was actually born in Pennsylvania. That fun fact didn't technically matter to the Sorcerer, because his family home was always in Nebraska.

Strange grew up there until he started school. Obviously, Tony was given some limited information from Steve. Strange looked away from the group, and he glanced down at the ticket for his flight.

Tony pondered the look on Strange's face. He knew that the soldier boy was the one that asked Stephen about where he grew up many moons ago. Steve was actually the only person who managed to get that information out of him.

Stephen never discussed his family with anyone. Not a single other soul in any other dimension or universe could say that they spoke to Stephen Strange about his family.

Tony also found that to be interesting. He swallowed his thought and continued to explain to Clea that Nebraska was a stupid state.

"They have lighthouses, without any oceans. Only weird people live there."

He was joking of course, and Strange once again heard all of Tony's noise. The sorcerer didn't really care about his home state, but Tony made him laugh. Tony saw his smile, and he watched that wizard turn his focus back to Steve. The conversation between them picked back up.

They seemed pretty preoccupied with one another, and Tony inwardly started tossing red flags all over the damn place. What the eff were they even talking about. Tony tried to eavesdrop, but it became time for them to board the plane.

Tony didn't mind the slower form of travel. He wasn't as in love with himself, and as boisterous as his DIVA older self. "Baby" Tony actually enjoyed taking his time, and he took his seat beside Steve.

They were flying first class, and the group began their journey to Nebraska. They were just going from New York, so it wasn't that long of a flight.

Tony kept his eyes peeled for any weirdness. He continuously glanced at apple twin number one, and then he slowly inspected apple twin number two.

Steve just stared at him. He thought that Tony's behavior was the oddest of all. Sure, Stephen seemed extra introverted, but Steve understood why he was behaving that way.

He was about to enter a home that used to have his family in it. That family was no longer alive, and Steve was under the impression that Stephen never processed their deaths.

He was the only one left. Steve thought that the death of his entire family was very unusual. The soldier thought it over, and he just decided to be there for him. Stephen asked for the two of them to be there, and Steve was not interested in any sort of explanation.

He could tell that Tony had some sort of agenda going on. The soldier wasn't stupid, and he also knew exactly when his little red corvette was up to no good. Steve ignored that behavior for the moment, and he just thought about what Stephen told him years ago.

They were scrubbing the floors of the Kamar taj, and Strange slowly opened up to him.

Steve glanced over at the sorcerer, and he saw him talking quietly to Clea. Strange was adjusting her seat belt for her and explaining what it was.

Clea didn't really care about it. She was just glad to hear him talk, and she let him buckle her in.

* * *

Chapter :END

Thanks for reading. More soon.


	89. Special Needs

Chapter 89: No-One But You (The Vishanti Sonata) Special Needs

* * *

  
Tony’s jaw dropped down to his shoes when he stared up at the beautiful home where Stephen Strange grew up. It was white. It had ornate trim work and dark blue shutters. They all stared up at a two-story Victorian styled home. That gorgeous piece of real estate was also perched on some beautiful land. That house even had it’s own lake.

Tony kept looking around at the trees, and all of the lovely green landscaping. The cab drove away from the group, and the brunette shifted his eyes toward that wizard. He looked calm as he walked closer to the house.

Stephen remembered the last time that he saw it. He was nineteen years old, and he never returned.

His focus was pulled away from the house as he listened to the sound of the front door open. The sound of the door took him somewhere, and he heard his uncle say something to the four of them.

Stephen barely knew his uncle. The man always worked when he was younger, and he barely recognized him. He watched the man walk down the porch steps. He slowly approached Stephen, because the uncle recognized his nephew right away.

“My, you’ve gotten tall, and you look just like your father. Spittin image.”

His uncle started giving voice to the only idea that came to his mind. The man held out his hand for Stephen to shake. He tried to greet him, and Strange stared down at his hand. His mouth slowly slipped open and he froze.

Uhh, everyone started looking at Stephen. Steve, Clea, and Tony all clammed up and looked at him with different expressions. They all were struck with worry, until Stephen stepped toward his uncle and he shook his hand.

Hooooooo.... Tony gave out a struggled exhale when he saw him shake that hand. The vibe went from awkward to pleasant in milliseconds. Tony’s heart rate took off to the moon. He glanced at Steve and the brunette took in a deep breath.

This was some heavy shit. Tony didn’t know exactly how heavy, but he knew that it was friggen..... yah.

“These two are my friends. This is Tony, and Steve. And, this one is Clea.” 

Strange slowly pointed at his Easter Sunday, and his uncle looked shocked after he explained that Clea was his wife. She was not a friend, and the man looked like he was about to faint. He complimented Clea and told her that she was lovely. 

“Last I heard, you were in an accident. The news doesn’t head my way that quickly, but this update is a surely unexpected.” 

His uncle looked sweet. Tony noticed that he had a bit of an accent, and the way he spoke to Stephen made the brunette grin. 

“I survived.”

Stephen gave a simple response, and his uncle waved for them all to head into the house. He told them all to “hop along now” and Tony seriously died.

He loved what he heard him say, and they all walked up onto that big giant porch. It stretched around the side of the house and it had a direct view of the lake. 

Stephen glanced at the lake, and he stopped in his tracks. He forced himself to look back over at his uncle when he heard the door open up again. 

“I’ve mainly been keeping up with the maintenance. Everything is as it was.” 

The uncle kept talking as he welcomed everyone in. Tony walked in first, and he looked behind him for the others. Steve remained on the porch, and Clea kept her focus on Stephen.

He looked even further withdrawn. Clea started to think that Nebraska was a bad idea. She felt a nervous sensation in the pit of her gut. She looked over at Steve, and the soldier almost said something.

“You’ve done a good job. It looks exactly the same.” 

Stephen broke the silence, and his group exhaled again. They all felt extremely nervous. Other than Strange’s uncle, Steve was the one that knew the most about the situation.

He tried to imagine what Stephen was thinking. The soldier tried to put himself in his position. He watched the sorcerer take a final look around the porch, and then he stepped into the home where he grew up.

Tony, Steve, and Clea almost huddled. They stuck to one another and they just watched him interact with his uncle. Thank GAWD his uncle was there. I mean, Tony was a nervous wreck. 

“Do the four of you intend to stay here for a while? The rooms are open, but everything is still...”

“No. We booked a hotel in town. I don’t want anyone staying here.”

Strange responded quickly and he looked around the main entrance of the house. His uncle said that he understood. He was unable to imagine anyone wanting to sleep in the house. Three deaths occurred on that property, and the fourth one followed Stephen after he flew away. 

The uncle thought of that, as he watched his nephew look around. Clea started looking at several pictures that were on the walls. She recognized Stephen right away, and that uneasy feeling within her started picking up. 

He looked like he was going somewhere else. Steve kept watch of that behavior, and the silence in the house started to layer on thick. 

“Well, I can feed you at the house next door. You make your way over when you’re through.” 

The uncle needed to leave. Memories of the house started to haunt... and he told Clea that he was pleased to meet her. She smiled at him and she watched him leave the home. 

They all watched Stephen carefully. He was at the base of a large staircase and he stared up at the top half of the house. It was so quiet, they could seriously hear him breathe. His breath intake was picking up. Stephen told them all to wait at the bottom as he headed up the stairs.

Shiiiiitttt. Tony immediately turned to Steve. Everything felt heavy and Tony didn’t friggen like the situation.Operation Apple Bottom Jeans was kind of brushed aside for the moment. Steve looked over at Clea and Tony. He couldn’t exactly fill them in right at that second. 

Steve kept what Stephen told him to himself. He told Tony some things, but he didn’t think that the sorcerer wanted the information about his family broadcasted to anyone else. Steve was good with stuff like that. 

They waited for him to return, and the three of them looked at the pictures that were displayed around the bottom of the house.

Steve knew who was who. He remembered every name that was said to him. Those details mattered to the soldier, and he remembered every single one. He saw a picture of Stephen’s mother and father. Eugene and Beverly. Then, he stopped at the picture of their three children.

Stephen was obviously the oldest. Steve looked at the picture of his sister Donna, and his brother Victor. He wanted to tell Tony and Clea that they were dead. They all died, and Steve was pretty worried.

He didn’t get the chance to say anything to them, because they all heard Stephen walk down the stairs. He told the group that he was ready to go. 

Strange had seen enough of his family’s home, and his expression and behavior remained the same. He did intend to speak to his uncle again, so everyone followed him over to the house next door. 

Before they entered the other house, they all caught him looking out at the giant lake. They thought that he wanted to head out there, but the sorcerer turned away and he started asking his uncle some questions about the house.

It was a somber dinner for Clea, Steve, and Tony. But, the uncle was a damn good cook. Tony had no idea what he was eating, but he stuffed his face with the food. It was some sort of pork sandwich. 

Tony loved it, and Steve demolished the meal. They felt like gluttons because Strange and Clea barely ate a thing. 

They kinda cringed at themselves. Steve and Tony ultimately  just continued to be there as some sort of support.

The two them weren’t sure what to expect, but Stephen said that he needed them ...so, there they were.  
  


* * *

Chapter: END

Sorry for the somber content, we’ll get there. Thanks for reading.


	90. Sweater Weather (Part 1)

Chapter 90: No-One But You (The Vishanti Sonata) Sweater Weather (Part 1)

* * *

"He's exactly like his father. Eugene was very ... well, what's the word?"

Stephen's uncle couldn't properly describe his own brother. He thought "poised" was the correct word, but he couldn't complete his sentence. Everyone ate their meal, and Stephen told them that he wanted to go to the house one more time.

He said that he wanted to go alone, and his three companions were left to think about the situation. Clea, Steve, and Tony all remained with the uncle, and they listened to him talk about the family.

Steve felt like he was off the hook. With Stephen out of the room, the uncle felt comfortable enough to talk about their deaths. He asked questions about Stephen, and he became the person to fill Tony and Clea in on pieces of what happened to them.

Clea kept her thoughts to herself, and she watched the mans hands as he spoke.

"Eugene and Stephen are stubborn. That's the word. They clashed everyday. He didn't want his son out there, wasting his time. We all know that's how he became such a fancy doctor."

The uncle saw and heard of them fighting constantly. He explained that the stubborn nature and hostility grew between them as Stephen got older, and things started becoming unbearable around the house.

"When Donna lost her life out in that lake, everything here went to shit. Stephen tried to save her. It was tragic. I'm surprised he's even here right now. I never thought I'd see Stephen again."

The uncle started getting emotional. Tony just stared at his empty plate. He was in disbelief and silence pretty much consumed the brunette. Holy fuck.

The three of them just continued to listen. The uncle explained that Eugene blamed Stephen for taking her out in the lake. He also blamed Stephen for breaking his mother's heart. Stephen's father blamed him all the way to his deathbed, and they all died one by one.

"Victor was the last one to go. He followed after Stephen. When Beverly and Eugene left this world, Victor told me that he needed to confront his brother. The young one died out there in New York. I don't know what happened between them."

Steve slowly swallowed. A deep sadness filled his stomach and chest, and he started looking over at the front of the guest house. The soldier wanted to check on Stephen. He started to feel like it wasn't a good idea to leave him alone.

Then, the uncle said something that broke the final straw. What he said to the three of them made Steve stand up abruptly.

"I was very surprised when Stephen reached out to me. He called about the house, and I couldn't believe what I was hearing."

That sealed the deal for Steve. Strange lied to him at the airport. He told the soldier that the distant uncle reached out to him. Steve stood up very quickly, and he said that they needed to check on him.

Tony and Clea were happy to oblige. They both stood up as well and Steve quickly left the room. Hooooooooo shit. Tony felt extremely uneasy. The house, the vibes, the dream, and everything around him started to become red flag city. He tried to keep up with Steve's pace.

Steve was friggen taller, so his walking stride was ten times more efficient. Tony centered his focus on his dream. He wondered if Stephen was trying to tell him something?

The three of them saw the house. It was getting dark, and Tony's level of freak out was building. Clea remained mute. She only retained the information that was given, and she tried to comprehend what to do.

She never saw anything about Stephen's family when she received visions about him. She only saw their future. Their relationship, connection, and marriage was still developing. He was still opening up.

She thought of that as she continued to follow after Steve. Steve was friggen on it. He did not want Stephen alone out there for any reason. The soldier determined that Stephen Strange was still a human being. In his mind, there was no possible way for a human being to live through all of that without some sort of emotional breakdown.

He also felt like everything was intentional. Stephen was there for a reason. Steve Rogers started to believe that they were asked to be there because Stephen was planning something.

All of that was confirmed for Steve when the three of them walked up onto that giant porch. They saw Stephen sitting in the middle of it, and his clothes were completely soaked.

While they all conversed and heard stories from the uncle, Stephen went three different places. First, he went into his sister's room. He went there, because that is where his mother took her last breath. Then, he went to his parent's room and he looked at the location where his father died.

Finally, Stephen went into the lake. He used the Eye of Agamotto and he watched his sister die from a different angle. He watched her drown from inside the water.

Steve was correct.

Stephen was there on purpose. The sorcerer turned back the clock and he was investigating what happened to his family. Strange knew that the Ancient One protected him, and she was the reason why he continued to feel nothing.

The Ancient One was DEAD. Her presence was used by Agamotto, but Stephen decided that it was time to find out why she kept a lid on his emotions.

Stephen remained on the porch, and the cold air started to affect him. He was drenched to his bones, and the three people that he needed around watched him tremble where he sat.

Clea headed to him first. She dropped down onto that porch, and she pulled Stephen over. He still couldn't say anything. He was unable to say anything about it.

That was the part that irritated Stephen the most. He just stared at Clea's arm, as she moved about. She started talking to Steve and Tony. Strange heard her, but he was thinking things through.

He saw what really happened to them, and it caused Stephen to become completely withdrawn. He started mentally shifting gears around in his head, and the sorcerer began calculating.

He was no longer present with the three other people on that porch. His body was there, but Strange was planning. Steve, Tony, and Clea continued to try to get his attention.

Nothing worked. It seemed like they were unable to get the sorcerer back into his body. They also had no idea where he went in his mind. The idea of pulling him back was like searching for a needle in a haystack.

Tony said that they needed to somehow get inside his head, but as soon as they tried to do that, Strange returned.

He said that he was fine, and he slowly looked at each person. Strange noticed that they all looked frightened. Concerned. Worried. Devastated. Stephen took in a deep breath, and told them that he wanted to head back into town. 

He was done with the house. Strange knew everything, and he was dealing with things that felt out of his control. The sorcerer closed his eyes, and he started to rest his head on Clea’s shoulder.

Tony called a friggen cab. He mentioned that he wanted to get the FUHK away from that house, and Steve instantly agreed.

* * *

Chapter: END

Thanks for reading.


	91. Sweater Weather (Part 2)

Chapter 91: No-One But You (The Vishanti Sonata) Sweater Weather (Part 2)

* * *

Hooooooooooooly SHIT. Tony paced around the hotel room. He paced back and forth, and he tried to think of some way to lighten the mood. The brunette was not a fan of somber deaths.

He didn’t like funerals, the feeling of funerals, or any somber funeral related, church shit. In fact? Do you know what he thought?

He thought that the “funeral” that was given to his older self was total bullshit. Yeah. Baby Tony looked into that shit, and he was beyond pissed off that his older self was sent floating down a river with darkie clothes and sappy tears.

He told Steve Rogers that when he finally bit the dust in HIS dimension, there better not be any sad shit going on. No effing way. Tony scowled at his memory, and he crossed his arms.

He seriously needed to get the wiz to snap out of his Nebraska-coma. Clea told them that he was in the shower, so...

Tony just paced and waited. Steve walked in and out of the room several times. He tried to ignore all of that pacing. It was freezing in Nebraska, by the way, and Tony wasn’t exactly prepared for the cold night.

He only brought a hoodie. Steve suggested that they buy some warmer clothing somewhere in town. That all sounded dandy, but Tony was waiting to talk to the wizard. He had a question to ask, and he wanted to wake him up.

Steve could tell that Tony was being impatient. He kept watching him pace about, and the soldier finally tried to put a stop to it.

He sat down on the hotel bed, and he gently caught that hand as he paced on by. Steve pulled Tony right to him, and he looked up at his frustrated face.

“Tony, stop.”

“No. He doesn’t need to be spinning on this shit. That was horrible. I need to talk to him.”

Tony tried to get out of that sexy grip. He wanted to somehow make everything better. He didn’t like the situation in any way, and he heard Steve saying something about them not concluding what Stephen needed or didn’t need. 

Tony wasn’t listening. He sulked and Steve kept him directly beside the bed. He tried to explain that the only thing they could do was be there, and Tony didn’t want to hear it. Operation Apple Bottom Jeans was a bust. It became something completely different, and Tony started to confess what he felt.

“Newsflash, Steve. I think he’s gunna friggen snap. That sexy dream that I had was actually about the two of you.”

Tony spoke quietly, and he leaned closer to Steve. He actually stood between the legs of those jeans, and he got as close to him as he could get. It was cold, and he knew that Clea and Strange were in the next room. Steve only continued to stare up at Tony, and he altered his grip on him as he spoke.

“You two were about to fight in my dream. And guess what? I think you would lose. He’s stronger than both of us, Steve... Maybe not at the same time? I don’t know, but I don’t think we should let him spin on this shit.”

Tony’s concern level was through the roof. The soldier listened and he formed a small smirk. It was the same cocky smirk that Tony saw in his dream. AY. Tony glared at Steve and he almost pinched both of his yummy arms.

“You don’t believe me? When’s the last time you’ve used any of that Mystic Arts mumbo jumbo that we were taught? Stephen gets stronger everyday.”

And now, he even had a personal little battery pack with him at all times. Nah, Tony felt a scary storm approaching. He just wasn’t sure if Stephen was warning him about it ahead of time, or not.

Steve kept quiet for a moment, and then he slowly started gripping Tony’s sides. Steve kept a soft expression as the brunette stared down at his face.

“I wouldn’t fight him, Tony.”

“Oh, really? You two really are just the bestest of buddies? There hasn’t been any secret, last chance SHIT going on?”

Tony wasn’t convinced. He heard what was said in his dream, and he was also starting to put things together. Steve’s mind immediately centered on one thing. Something did hit the soldier’s mind, and he was unable to respond with confidence.

The friendship between Steve and Strange had always been on thin ice. That ice got even thinner when the sorcerer started sleeping with his little red corvette. Steve even imagined himself knocking Stephen through the floor, but ... that was a long time ago.

He meant to respond to Tony. Steve glanced back up at him, but the soldier got lost in thought. That was the only answer that Tony needed.

“Exactly. Something is going down, and you two don’t even see it.”

Tony needed to go. He backed up from that blonde, and he vacated the room. He was in a bad mood, and he needed to get away from Steve. Some friggen voodoo was looming. It felt like jealousy, bitterness, resentment, or some sort of crazy shit.

Tony needed to get the hell out of Nebraska, but he knew that it would do no good. He settled for the hotel lobby. They had a big fire going, and some comfy chairs. Tony took a seat in the lobby, and he stared at the flames.

Clea was in the hotel room, and she stared at something different. She was lost in thought about what she saw on the porch, and she only stared at something called a “suitcase”.

She heard the shower turn off, and she patiently waited on the bed. She had no idea that Stephen had lived through anything like that. The experience was only explained, and Clea felt horrible just hearing it.

She thought that hearing about it was one thing, but actually living through it was something entirely different. Stephen emerged from his shower, and he walked further into the room. He was partially dressed, and he had a towel over his head. Clea slowly turned toward him.

“Sorry for the dramatics. I’ve been fighting with a forced detachment. That’s why I was soaked in the lake.”

He went into the water one way, and came out in a way that he didn’t plan. Strange didn’t want to get soaking wet. It changed because he was trying to undo what the Ancient One had done for years.

She had that lid sealed tight.

“What can you tell me about it? Obviously, something is blocked.”

Clea didn’t think that Stephen was holding out on purpose. She started to understand that he was incapable of talking about it. Stephen sat down on the bed, and she slowly moved closer to him.

He just started looking at her skin. From a distance, Clea looked like a normal woman. His uncle thought that he was looking at something human. The man was unaware that the closer someone got to Clea, the more surreal her appearance became.

Her skin always held a subtle illumination. If you looked even closer to her skin, you could see flecks of color that would glow. Stephen thought that her body was exactly like an opal gemstone.

The colors were vibrant. He was unable to answer her. Stephen could only touch one of her legs. The sorcerer redirected her on the bed. She complied, and took the towel from one of his hands.

Stephen only had one thing on his mind in that moment. He kissed his wife, and he slowly ran his hand over her skin. She warmed with the touch immediately, and allowed him to remove her blouse.

She finally found out what a blouse even was, and she loved them. Clea had dozens of them back at home. That “battery pack” fired up beneath Stephen, and the two of them started that energy exchange.

Stephen didn’t want to talk to anyone. He didn’t want to explain or check in with Tony and Steve. His uncle could sell the house, or live there as long as he wanted.

None of that mattered to him. The sorcerer only wanted to think things through on his own, and come up with an understanding right there as he kissed on Clea’s skin.

He wanted his wife in that moment, and Strange told himself that the rest would work itself out later.

* * *

Chapter: End

Thanks for reading.


	92. Hang On To Your IQ (Part 1)

Chapter 92: No-One But You (The Vishanti Sonata) Hang On To Your IQ (Part 1)

* * *

Steve was pretty annoyed. Tony’s comment bothered him, and he was glad that Tony stomped out of the hotel room like a brat. The two of them squabbled like that all the time. In fact, Steve knew that the majority of their small arguments were stupid.

He just let the brunette go cool his heels, and Steve ventured out on his own. He was cold there, and he mentioned that he wanted to buy some warmer clothing. Tony squawked on about needing to talk to Stephen, and Steve decided to go alone.

He left the hotel and he started looking around the small town. Steve was used to colder weather in New York, but Nebraska had a different chill to it.

Steve hated being cold. He sighed outward, and watched his breath puff out into the space that was in front of him. It felt like it was going to snow.

The soldier marched on, and he hunted for something warm. He thought about what Tony said as he wandered. He seriously believed that he would fight with Strange? Steve got irritated every time his mind slipped back to the thought.

Also, Tony said that he felt like Steve would LOSE to Stephen as well. The soldier technically didn’t have an ego problem, but he didn’t like someone telling him that he was going to lose a fight before it even started.

Tony made him feel like he wasn’t prepared. Well, Steve never really “prepared” for things like that. He just never backed down from anything that was put in front of him. Tony knew that, so what the hell. Steve could not see himself intentionally fighting with Stephen. It would only happen if it was self defense.

... he hated that he was even thinking about it.

“Hello, I was wondering if you had any warm jackets?”

Steve stopped at a store that had some shirts displayed in the window. A young man told him that they did have some thicker jackets and coats. He even offered to show Steve where they were. The soldier thanked him, and he slowly followed the shop employee.

His mind went back to one of Tony’s comments. His little red corvette seriously said that,  _“Something is going down, and you two don’t even see it.”_

NOTHING WAS GOING ANYWHERE. He was not going to fight with Strange, and he concluded that Tony was just being a control freak. It was in his nature, because he was a Stark.

Every single Stark that Steve had ever met was a control freak. Except Maria Stark, because she married into that last name. She got a pass.

“Thank you, these are perfect.”

Steve gave the employee a sincere smile, and then he went back to his brooding. Tony had a fight in his future, because Steve wanted to argue a few things that he said. The soldier thought of that, as he started shopping around.

The first thing he focused on was a dark red jacket. It was in Tony’s size.

Outside the shop, the fiery brunette remained in the hotel lobby. He kept staring at the flames, and he hoped that Steve was off somewhere getting a clue. They weren’t prepared at all for Stephen if he flew off the rails. Tony was starting to see it as a possibility.

He imagined it happening when he saw the wizard on that porch. How much could the man possibly take? Tony was convinced that Strange was gunna snap. Tony slowly clenched one of his fists, and he wondered if Stephen was done taking his damn shower.

He wanted to know if the dream that he had was a message from him. Actually, he needed to know if it was some Davinci Code, wizard shit. TCH. Tony was pretty annoyed, and he also wanted to fight with Steve some more.

The brunette saw the look on Steve’s face before he left the room. Hoo hoooo, he knew that the soldier boy was fuming mad about what he said. Well, TOUGH SHIT BLONDIE. Tony felt like he was right. So, he roughly crossed his arms, and he continued to sit in that stupid lobby chair.

Strange was finished with his shower, but he was busy. He wasn’t going to talk to Tony for any reason. The sorcerer was currently twined around some opal skin, and he was breathing heavy.

He couldn’t keep his hands off of Clea. She was naked beneath him, and he continued to touch her skin. His hands made her slowly smile, and she quickly made sure that his broken wristwatch was still connected to his skin. She hated the sight of it, but Clea wanted him to wear it.

She never asked him to take it off, and she currently saw it as something that anchored him to his body. Clea felt like Stephen was becoming too withdrawn, and he noticed exactly where her attention went.

He looked at his wrist for a moment, and then he studied her face. A question emerged through his facial expressions. But, Clea ignored it and she slowly pulled him back over into a kiss.

His activities with Clea left him covered with sweat, so the shower that he took a while ago was a complete waste of time. The sorcerer returned her kiss,and his mouth traveled down to her ribs. She gripped his dark hair as his mouth wandered, and she asked him a question.

“If you are unable to tell me what’s going on, will you trust me to see?” 

They had similar powers. Clea was able to look into his mind, and find out everything without Stephen saying a single word. She knew that her husband wanted to be free. He wanted freedom from his memories, and all of that grief.

He stopped the advance that his mouth had on her skin. Stephen listened to what she said, and he slowly made his way back up to her shoulder. He rest beside her, and he quietly answered.

“Clea I’m able to trust you, while I sleep. I married you, because I trust you.” 

Stephen started staring at that skin again as he spoke. It was a cheesy confession for him, but he really fell in love with Clea. That shit hit him hard, and the sorcerer was still processing it. His face felt very warm, so he quickly looked away. 

He also liked introducing her to his uncle. The sorcerer felt good about it, and he kept his focus on the hotel wall. Clea’s smile got bigger. She ran one of her hands through his soft hair, and she closed her eyes. The woman said nothing further, and she gently pressed her forehead against his.

Clea started re-tracing Stephen’s steps. She looked back at what happened, and she started laying down the brickwork that was needed to get him some sort of emotional freedom.

Her heart started beating rapidly as she took a look inside his mind. Stephen opened up to her completely, and he started to hold her close.

He couldn’t talk about what she was seeing. But it hurt his heart, and he followed her with every step.

Tony scowled loudly in the lobby. He kicked one of his legs toward the fire, and he stood up from the comfy chair. At the same time, Steve paid for two jackets, and some thermal clothing. He started to leave the shop exactly when Tony left the hotel.

Tony felt Steve’s energy as he walked north. While Steve felt Tony’s energy, and he started slowly walking south. 

They both were heading toward one another, because they were ready for the second round of their squabbling to begin.

* * *

Chapter: END

Thanks again for reading.


	93. Hang On To Your IQ (Part 2)

Chapter 93: No-One But You (The Vishanti Sonata) Hang On To Your IQ (Part 2)

* * *

In order for Clea to filter through all of Stephen’s terrible memories, they had to manipulate time. The two of them froze everything in place, and she got to work on his mind.

The Ancient One was protecting him. Clea slowly found out that he was being protected for a very long time. She discovered an interference and safeguard upon Stephen that stretched back to before he was ten years old.

Clea blinked in his mind, and she looked at the actual first encounter. Stephen looked like he was eight, or possibly nine years old. Something out there tried to attack him, and the Ancient One intervened.

Clea came to understand that the Ancient One had chosen Stephen to be the Sorcerer Supreme when he was young, and the hounds and beasts out there didn’t like it.

They wanted to kill him, or they wanted to send him into madness. His family was killed by serpents that wanted the title of Sorcerer Supreme. They didn’t like it being handed over to a child.

Baron Mordo was included in several of those memories. He pulled the strings that held his sister’s feet. Every death was a murder, and Clea thought it was smart for the Ancient One to shield him from grief.

Their journey through Stephen’s mind ended, but they did not correct the speed of time. Clea and Strange looked at one another for a moment, and she gently ran her fingers through his hair once again.

Strange knew everything, and his anger was building. Baron Mordo wasn’t the worst element that was at play. He was just a pawn in the game. He was power hungry and stupid. Stephen knew exactly who his main enemy was, and he wasn’t completely sure how to handle it.

“Did you know that when we are together, I sometimes feel both of you?” 

Clea kept fixing his hair, and Stephen took in a short breath. She was referring to moments when the two of them were intimate. Clea didn’t have the proper wording, but Strange understood what she meant.

“I’ve suspected something like that going on.”

“He seems to think that I am married to him.”

Clea was talking about Agamotto. The entity had a mind of his own, and Stephen’s descent into madness was something that he wanted. Agamotto wanted complete control of Stephen’s body, and it was technically the sorcerer’s ultimate test.

“I’ll make sure he understands that you are only married to me.”

Strange was working out the details, but he needed to put his own entity in check. He was not a slave to Agamotto, or a victim of his every whim.

Stephen had to take control of the entity, and use him how he saw fit. Strange was nervous, but he believed in his friends, and he had a deep trust and connection with his wife.

The first step was to give Agamotto total control, and Stephen knew that he was about to crack open a few eggs. He closed his eyes and turned the world back to its proper time.

His plan officially started and the room started glowing bright green. Clea’s vibrant outfit formed over her skin, and she let him get to work. Stephen disappeared from the room, and she hoped that Tony and Steve were really ready.  


Clea had no idea what idioms were, but in that situation, the cat was out of the bag, and there was no putting it back.

Time resumed correctly for Tony and Steve. They were both headed toward one another for a feisty little fight. The two of them still had a while before they reached each other, but something stopped Tony in his tracks.

Tony stopped walking completely because Stephen appeared to his left. The brunette’s mouth opened slowly and he looked up at that floating wizard prick. He was dressed in his pizza supreme dojo robes and Tony gave a huff.

“Clea says that you were looking for me.”

“YEAH. I was. I want you to cut the crap.”

Tony wasn’t in the mood for Stephen and his clever tricks. He saw the wizard smile, and Tony felt like he was being circled. He was slowly turning, and Stephen was still floating.

The sorcerer’s boots touched the ground, and he stood right in front of Tony. Tony’s word choice made him smile, and he just stood there until the brunette said something else. He always had something more to say, so...

“Why are we here, MERLIN? You dragged us all the way to FarmVille for something. I want you to just fill us in.”

Tony’s mood had never improved. What he saw at that house freaked him out, and in his mind everything could have been avoided. Well, in Stephen’s mind, he was figuring everything out. It was actually unavoidable, and Tony was WRONG. He just held his smile, and continued to stare at Tony.

He wasn’t ready to say anything, and he felt Steve’s energy getting close.

“Did you visit me again while I was innocently asleep? Was that shit supposed to be some sort of message? Just tell me what’s going on, Stephen. This feels like a game.”

Tony didn’t like it. He wanted all the facts. Stephen concentrated on Tony’s rant, and he finally replied.

“No. You must have dreamed about me all on your own.”

“Oh wow. I had a dream that you and Steve have had some sort of secret beef, and then you two start fighting. You told him that it was his last chance.”

Stephen listened and he looked off in the direction where Steve was. It was almost time for him to crack some eggs. His plan was to provoke Steve, and he knew the exact way to do it.

“Secret beef? I wonder why..”

Stephen let Tony take a wild guess. Tony glanced up at Strange’s smile and he tried to ignore it. I mean, they were technically what? Ex-lovers now? Was that what they were? Tony hadn’t thought about it until that moment. He tried to keep the subject going in one direction.

“Coincidentally, you call him up. Then, you invite us on this wonderful trip. So, cut the shit, wizard. What I saw on that porch really freaked me out.”

“Did it worry you, Tony?”

Stephen dropped his sarcastic behavior. He almost had a roll to his eyes as Tony spoke to him. It was playful, and it was also intentional. He heard what the brunette was saying.

Tony stared up at that jerk, and he started feeling warm. Tony ignored it, and he began to shrug his shoulders.

“Wull, yeah ... it worried me. But, I know you are just up to some voodoo shit.”

Steve was almost within view. Stephen took note of that, and he took a step closer to Tony. He really didn’t have to tell him, maybe. Stephen could have said yes, and they could have made something work.

He knew that it would have ended eventually. But, the sorcerer also knew that he would have enjoyed Tony being around him more often. He loved Tony’s company, and his warmth. Stephen thought of that, as he slowly pulled the brunette into a kiss.

Tony’s eyes tripled in size as that wizard pulled him close. Holy.. Tony really didn’t expect that, and he froze up for a moment.

Other than Steve, Stephen Strange was the only other person that he had ever been with. In Tony’s mind, and in his busted up heart, he had only committed himself to Steve Rogers.

Everyone else was not consensual, or he was only with them to please Steve. His entire relationship with Whitney only developed, because Steve left him standing in a garage. 

Tony was never in a relationship with Obidiah Stane either, or any of those fuckers that worked for him. Steve also encouraged him to be with Stephen, because Steve was technically still on his walk.

Shit. He was gripping onto Stephen’s arms. Tony talked about all of that with Steve, and everything between them was worked out. It was ancient friggen history. Tony realized that he was kissing Stephen back. They were really into it, and he stepped out of that embrace. Tony quickly covered his mouth.

“Seriously?”

Tony spoke very quietly, and his face started boiling. He quickly turned around, and he started marching back in the direction where he was originally headed. Tony’s friggen heart was beating like crazy, and he kept on going. Yes, seriously. Stephen needed to do it.

Tony was obviously not looking up as he walked, because Stephen timed that kiss perfectly. To successfully make an omelette, one must unfortunately break some eggs. That idiom was on Strange’s mind, because he needed to tap the vein on Steve’s jealousy streak.

He needed Steve Rogers to finally drop the act. Stephen remained exactly where he was, and he looked over at the confused soldier. Steve saw the whole kiss between them. He saw them talking before it happened, and he even saw how Tony gave into it.

Their relationship was his fault. Steve did encourage it, and he reluctantly wanted it to develop. Watching them kiss was hard for him, so he just held onto the bag of clothing that he bought. He gave what he saw some thought, and he glared over at Stephen Strange.

Tony was in the middle of some cold ...cobblestone, Nebraskan street. He walked until he finally looked up. He saw that beautiful blonde up ahead of him, and Tony’s heart sank to his feet.

Deja vu hit him quickly, and he puffed out a tense breath. Tony turned around and he looked back at Stephen. He was in the exact same position as his dream. Nothing around them was glowing, and he wasn’t at the Kamar taj. But, the look on the apple twins was exactly the same.

Tony swallowed his growing nerves and he looked back over at Steve. Stephen did that shit on purpose. Tony currently just bit his lip. 

He didn’t want the two of them to fight. Tony knew that it was being encouraged to go in that direction for some reason. He cared about them both, and he tried to think of something to say.

But, as it was, Steve looked pretty lethal, and Stephen looked determined to put him there.

* * *

Chapter : END

Thanks for reading.


	94. Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites (Part 1)

Chapter 94: No-One But You (The Vishanti Sonata) Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites (Part 1)

* * *

You know, Steve Rogers felt like he had his fair share of obstacles when it came to actually being with Tony. He didn't exactly realize any of them until they reunited again.

But, those obstacles became crystal clear to him when they talked about building lists. Obidiah was an obstacle, Tony's father was one as well. Steve's own insecurities were probably the worst obstacle that he ever had to face.

Whitney Nefaria was probably a close second. Wait, his older self was a tough one. Right when Steve thought that he chipped away at all of those obstacles, another one slowly settled in. The last obstacle seemed to just flutter in, with his whippy little cape.

The soldier tried not to think of things in that context, but Dr. Stephen Strange was making it very difficult for him. Steve bit his tongue about it, and he just stared in the same direction of Stephen and his little red corvette.

He was pretty pissed with what he saw, but the soldier was not currently provoked.

Stephen could see that, so he gently inhaled and said something to the person that was in the middle.

"Tony.."

Strange spoke softly, and Tony turned around and fired a response in his direction.

"WHAT?! Wiz... just tell us what you are doing."

He didn't want them fighting. Tony yelled loudly at that prick wizard, and he roughly clenched both of his fists. Stephen kept staring at Tony, and his glance started to soften. It absolutely had to be done the way that Strange had planned it.

He needed Steve to fight him, and it needed to be real.

"I'm sorry Tony, sorry ahead of time."

Stephen spoke gently, and Tony could see some level of sincerity on his face. He didn't... Tony just got even more pissed off with that look and he took one more step toward Stephen. Sorry ahead of time?

"You are so. fucking. annoying."

TCH. Tony rolled his eyes, and he quickly flipped around. He kept marching his mad ass over to Steve. Tony was done talking to that jerk. What annoyed him the most was the guessing games. AND THAT KISS.

Tony took two steps toward Steve, and Strange slowly closed his eyes. When he opened them, Tony became shrouded with a bright green light. The brunette felt an intense force knock him forward, and he was slammed face first into that cobblestone street.

His nano-tech armor was responsive, but he was hit hard by energy that came from Stephen. The palms of Tony's hands got all scraped up, and he looked down at the patches of blood on his hands.

In less than a second, Tony realized where he should have looked. He forced his focus over to Steve.

Shit.

Tony had never witnessed a dog-fight before. But, it's common knowledge that the fights that break out between dogs are a hard thing to break up safely. Certain dogs also fought with each other until one of them died.

That was exactly what Tony was reminded of, when Steve closed the distance between him and Stephen. Those two started to scrap, and Tony rushed to get up off of that Nebraskan street.

He started screaming for them to stop, but they would not listen. Steve was in his suit, and he got right in that sorcerer's face. He took the chance that he was given, and he finally let Strange have it.

Steve finally struck him, and he nearly sent Stephen through the floor. The soldier thought that it felt good, and then the rest of it began to blur.

Tony kept trying to follow them but they were taking off in different directions. He'd see a blue light head one way, and then a green one would counter back.

Stephen was knocked back down to the street, and Tony could see him very clearly. That face looked wrecked. Tony tried to fly over to him, but that soldier dropped down from where he was.

Steve was on his shit, and the apple twins collided again. Tony saw all the anger on Steve's face and his mouth fell open. He became overwhelmed with what he was witnessing. Maybe, horrified was a better word? Tony just stared at them, and it felt like he was in shock.

At the same time, Clea was floating over the top of the bed in the hotel. She was checking in with her dimension, and then she intended to check in on Stephen.

Her only part in the plan was already completed. Clea was the one that broke the hold on Strange's memories. Everything else going forward, was only between Stephen, Tony, and Steve.

She did want one thing to happen. Clea needed to kill two birds with one stone. She closed her eyes and removed herself from the hotel room.

Clea appeared above that cobblestone street. She immediately saw Steve in that suit. He had a hold of Stephen's wrists, and he looked like he wanted to break them.

Clea looked away whenever one of them got the upper hand. She didn't want to witness them fighting. When she looked away, she saw the very frozen Tony Stark. His behavior was far from typical, but so was the situation.

Clea decided to alter the scene. She made several quick movements with her hands and that Nebraskan town slowly started to disappear. She relocated them and gave them some more room to fight in the Dark Dimension.

What she did shook Tony from his frozen state. He snapped his focus on her, and he flew in Clea's direction. That PIXIE needed to fess up. Clea let him approach and she looked at that red suit. She thought that it was fascinating.

"What the hell is going on Clea. Are you enjoying this?!"

Tony pointed at that mess. A clash of the friggen titans was going on up there, and Tony wanted that shit to end.

"He is not fighting with Stephen. Steve is fighting Agamotto, and the hits need to be real."

There. Clea did what she wanted to do. The two of them finally worked out a plan, executing that plan was the next step. So, wait? Tony had a head rush all of a sudden, because he was trying to process all of their voodoo bullshit.

Stephen wanted to get his ass kicked? Tony's head really hurt, and he wanted to cry. Clea left the chat. That tinker bell took off, and Tony felt like screaming.

He glared up at that fight, and he wasn't sure what to do. If it was a fight with Agamotto, then Tony thought that he should surely join in. But, wouldn't Stephen get hurt in the process?

TCH, he figured out what all the "sorry ahead of time" stuff was about. Tony really hated not having all the facts. He flew upward, and he stopped in the center of them yet again.

Steve looked brutal, and Stephen looked like he was still plotting. Tony edged more in Steve's direction, and he looked over at Steve's armor.

He noticed that part of it was missing. The right side of Steve's ribs were exposed, and the nano-tech was covering it back up.

Tony tried to patch a connection through to Steve, but it was denied. It was sooooo very denied, and the dog-fight abruptly continued beside him.

* * *

Chapter: END

Thanks for reading.


	95. Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites (Part 2)

Chapter 95: No-One But You (The Vishanti Sonata) Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites (Part 2)

* * *

Steve started to notice that something was different about Stephen. When Tony was hit, Steve seriously saw red. The soldier was filled with rage, and he had never really been that angry before.

Something within him snapped, and launching a full out assault on Stephen was the result. They continued to fight, but Steve noticed that Strange kept shifting his focus back to Tony.

He kept trying to attack Tony, and Steve would intervene and knock him back. Tony was just trying to keep his eyes on them, and Steve wasn’t sure if he knew that he was becoming a target.

Steve’s blind rage subsided, and his strategic way of thinking came into play. He finally approved a com link within his suit. He told his little red corvette to stay out of the way.

Tony was so happy to hear his voice. The situation started to remind him of when Steve’s mind was taken over by HYDRA. The impact from Steve’s shield to his chest was something that Tony could never shake. So, he was really worried about the showdown, but Tony tried not to show it.

He immediately started telling Steve what Clea said.

“She said that it is Agamotto you’re dealing with, not Stephen. They want you to really fight with him.”

Oh, Steve was fully committed to the brawl that he was currently in. The clash between them subsided, for the moment, and the two apple twins remained at a distance. Agamotto was planning something quick, and Steve was thinking about how to not involve Tony.

Steve could see the damage he inflicted on Stephen’s face disappear. Agamotto was healing his body, and he kept looking over at Tony.

Agamotto had developed a mindset where he didn’t want Oshtur and Hoggoth to have a host. He wanted them to stay put in their temples, and only do his bidding when he wanted them.

Stephen’s body was right where he needed it. So, he took it over. His first step was to kill the host of Hoggoth. Agamotto knew much more about the connection between Hoggoth and Oshtur, so he technically had the upper hand.

He also started to take notice of their suits. He damaged Steve’s, and he watched it fix itself. Agamotto had an ancient way of thinking, but he had a word in his mind that described what he was witnessing.

Tony was scanning the area. There was no sign of Clea, and he started another scan of Stephen’s body. Tony thought that Clea might of took off on them, because of Agamotto being in control over there?

He wanted all the friggen facts. 

The brunette didn’t have anymore time to wonder about it, because that imposter Stephen just appeared right in front of him. Tony snapped back as fast as he could, but Agamotto raised up one of his hands.

“Trinkets.”

He used Stephen’s voice, and he formed a command with his extended hand. He thought that their suits were trinkets. The entity cast a spell, and Tony’s armor was blown away. It floated up from his skin, and Tony’s panic level hit the max.

Tony thought that he was a dead person floating, and that soldier got right in between them. Tony saw the back of Steve’s suit in front of him, and some reality about that started to kick in.

The soldier held a protective stance, but it ultimately didn’t do either of them any good.

Because Steve’s “trinkets” were taken away from him as well, and the two of them were left exposed. They were simply floating around in that “Dark Dimension”, and they both could only stare at their opponent.

They were not prepared to handle Agamotto. That fact sunk in right at that moment. They were being stared at, and inspected by Stephen’s entity.

They knew how to use what they learned from the Mystic Arts, but the situation they looked at had become Stephen’s world. It was something that he had to deal with everyday.

Tony and Steve both realized that they were burnt toast. There was something really nagging in the back of Tony’s mind. He remembered some shit that his older self told him.

Tony was told, a long time ago, that he was way too comfortable. Agamotto raised up both of Stephen’s hands, and Tony finally looked up at that... Sorcerer Supreme.

He wasn’t Dr. Wizard Prickface Douchebag Supreme to Tony in that moment. He wasn’t “Wiz”, Merlin, or whatever else he playfully called him.

Stephen was always being told to work harder. Wong was always on his shit, telling him all the time that he looked like shit, and he even called him lazy. Strange wasn’t allowed to fail, because if he did then he was dead.

He also had no suit out there to help him. Stephen’s vulnerable body was always out on display.

They watched the sorcerer’s arms as they started glowing. The entity intended to kill them, and he started to power up what would blow them to pieces. Steve and Tony saw it coming, and they both locked on tight.

Agamotto felt the shoulders of his host shift slowly, and he glanced backward. Another “trinket” made a move, and that moment of distraction allowed it to happen.

The cloak of levitation opened up in front of Tony and Steve. It moved them both back, and it carried them through the dark dimension. They both whipped around at a crazy pace, and the area around them was dizzying and surreal.

The cloak hurried them into a dark place, and it covered them for a moment. Tony looked up at that dark red cloak, and then he looked over at Steve.

The blondie touched the cloak with his hand, and his own entity finally got to work. Something blue rippled out of Steve’s hand, and it expanded out amongst the dark space.

Steve formed a barrier, and Tony put his hand up next to his. Two of their fingers touched, and that blue energy started to mix with something orange. The barrier that Steve constructed was strengthened.

They couldn’t see the cloak any longer. The only thing that was in front of them was a thick wall. It was pretty bright, and they both took turns looking away from it. Tony would glance at Steve’s shirt, then he’d look up at his neck.

They weren’t ready to look each other in the eye in that moment. They danced around it, and Steve even looked down at his hand. Two failures, in a dark dimension dirt hole. That’s what Tony decided to call their latest adventure.

He was ready to laugh at his thought, but the situation made him re-consider the humor. Steve finally looked at Tony’s face, but he was swept up in figuring out what to do. They were very close in that dirt hole, and every movement they made bumped one of them into the other.

Tony finally glanced up at that face. The honey blonde had been fuming. He was clearly in thought. Steve was still mad, processing, and in the mood to fight. Tony just kept his mouth shut and he started looking somewhere else. Hoo hoooooo... Tony felt those bitter vibes.

It was time for the two of them to focus. Their own friggen entities didn’t help them with a damn thing, until that barrier came into play. Tony wondered why, and he started to think that everything was just some sort of annoying test.

He opened his mouth to say something to Steve, but Tony quickly changed his mind. He just ... moved his leg, and he tried not to move Steve around in the process.

Steve just closed his eyes, and he sighed out into their very limited amount of space.

* * *

Chapter: END

thanks for reading.


	96. Romantics (Part 1)

Chapter 96: No-One But You (The Vishanti Sonata) Romantics (Part 1)

* * *

  
Steve was still deep in thought. He noticed that Tony was getting restless, but he was staying quiet and just staring off and on at Steve’ shirt.

... Steve noticed that sort of stuff. The soldier was in his head, because he pieced together what he needed to do. He was the one that became mildly obsessed with the origins of the Vishanti.

Odin helped him develop a good understanding of what he was committing himself to, and Steve reflected on what had been said over the years.

Through Odin, Steve discovered that Oshtur was the balance between the hosts, and Agamotto was the problem child. He thought about Odin’s comment, back in the day, when Strange was feuding with Loki.

Odin specifically told Steve to, “kindly keep his problem child in check.” 

Steve was also told that he was the balance in the situation, and it was ultimately his responsibility to handle it.

The soldier almost had his mind made up, and he began to shift around where they were. His leg movement impacted Tony, and they both awkwardly moved about.

“Are you ok Tony?”

Steve’s voice finally filled the their little dirt hole. Tony was surprised to hear him, and he started to nervously move around again. Steve looked down toward Tony’s waist, because he wanted to look at his hands.

“I’m..”

Tony was, ok? He didn’t feel like answering Steve’s question. He really didn’t like seeing the two of them fight. It upset him, big time, and Tony was trying hard not to think about it. He felt Steve gently touch his hands, and Tony immediately started warming up.

The soldier only fought with Stephen, because Tony got hurt. That was the line that Strange was never supposed to cross. Steve could handle the jealousy. He could get over the two of them kissing and being together. But, he refused to accept or tolerate Tony getting hurt.

The soldier knew that Stephen did it on purpose. He understood, but it made him angry. Steve decided to change the subject. Tony’s face looked very warm, and Steve softly smiled.

“Do you remember Odin reading us a bedtime story, about the Vishanti?” 

Tony remained quiet. He didn’t expect the change of subject. He remembered story time, but he kept staring at that crisp clean shirt.

Tony retained what he wanted from Odin’s story, and he thought of several things that were mentioned about Hoggoth. Turns out, they were true. Tony got the confirmation about Hoggoth’s history from the entity himself.

“I remember the book saying that Hoggoth was the sole survivor of an ancient race. His whole race was destroyed, but Hoggoth laughed at me, when I asked him if he was the last one.”

Tony just started talking. He went off on a Hoggoth tangent, and he glanced at Steve’s face. They finally made eye contact in that dirt hole, and it made Tony quickly look away.

“Did that part of Hoggoth’s story resonate with you? Why did you bring that part up?” 

Steve was curious. His decision was already final. It just took him a long time to build up an acceptance to it. The Vishanti thing had always been on his mind, but Steve realized that he never fully committed to it.  


He did the exact same thing as Oshtur, and the soldier found it all to be pretty amusing.

Tony pondered Steve’s question. Hoggoth’s story did resonate with him, because of the fate that he knew he was supposed to live up to. 

Stark’s were a dying breed, and Tony expected himself to go out with a bang at some point in his life. It surely felt like fate, and he slowly bit one side of his lip.

“It does.” 

Tony was unable to say more in that moment. The situation made him turn inward. Steve could tell that Tony was upset, and the distance between them was disappearing.

Those warm hands still held onto Tony’s, and Steve started to tell him what he got out of Odin’s storytelling.

“Oshtur became curious about the rest of the universe. She wanted to know about all the different dimensions that existed beyond her world."

Steve related to that. He wanted to keep going. He didn’t want to go back to the past. He learned to accept where he was after the ice. Tony just listened to Steve.

“During her explorations, Oshtur encountered Hoggoth, the enigmatic survivor of an ancient, mystic race."

He quoted the Asgardian story, word for word. Steve liked how theatric they were with the tale. Tony started slowly looking up. He got to Steve’s chin, and his nerves made him stop.

"Oshtur learned so much from Hoggoth, but she felt like the time had come to continue her journey. Hoggoth asked to join her. Oshtur was surprised, but ultimately Hoggoth helped her understand the value of connecting to other beings."

Steve repeated the story, and he thought about how that exact moment happened to him in his own life. It happened for him, when Tony asked him if they could take a walk together. It was so simple, but Steve never forgot it.

He told Tony, “Sure”.  


Then, they walked around the Stark property. Steve wanted to explore new things and open up. That’s why he told him sure. Not, maybe.

Steve wanted to know him, right from the start. Tony dropped his timid behavior. He brought those eyes all the way up to that face.

“Oshtur had many adventures, back and forth between dimensions. But eventually, Oshtur and Hoggoth departed the traditional universe. Together, they found a mystic dimension. That is where the two ultimately resided."

Steve kept it going, and Tony started to catch the hint. He realized that Steve was paralleling his own life with Oshtur’s. He was seeing their relationship in the same light. Tony knew exactly what came next.

The next part of the story was where he tuned in the most. He was convinced that their two entities were responsible for Agamotto. Tony believed he was a result of their connection.

Tony never bought into the whole, magical "teardrop baby" story that Odin told them back in the day. No, no, Tony had a hunch that Oshtur and Hoggoth hooked up centuries ago, and Agamotto was the result.

Tony and Steve both needed to share that experience as well. Tony had Sarah, and Steve had Byron. They paralleled, and they had their own little teardrop babies to take care of. Tony started thinking about it, and he gently laughed against that shirt.

Steve couldn’t read his mind, but he assumed that Tony continued the story in his head. That made the soldier move over him a little more. Tony inhaled and he started burning up in that dark dimension dirt.

Steve’s yummy body was close. The soldier was all over him, and they gradually started to kiss. Tony’s face and body became red hot, and it made Steve smile.

He wanted to confess that he got very jealous of Stephen. Steve felt like his jealousy, and all the insecurities about him were brought out of hiding. He really didn’t like how angry it made him.  


Steve concluded that he wanted Tony all for himself, but those experiences between them caused a momentary divide.

He needed to feel him and be alone with him all the time. Steve knew that it was obsessive, and addictive. But, the craziest thing about it was... Tony felt the exact same way. 

That feeling only escalated after he aligned himself with Hoggoth.

That shit wouldn’t quit, and Tony burned for Steve every damn day. So, why were they chatting about all that Vishanti shit? Why were they currently making out in a dirt hole, while being protected by a weird cloak?

Steve brought it up, because it was time for them to accept that shit for real. Tony always thought that it was just some weirdo voodoo magic. And Steve was always expecting himself to turn into some sort of peculiar... biblical, super beast.

The two of them were never truly committed to it, and that’s why Strange was light years ahead of them. That’s why they toyed around with “trinkets”, and they both were currently stuck in the dirt.

Their kiss only got hotter between them, because the dirt around them brought back the memory of a cave. They had a very good kiss in one once, and they both remembered it in different ways.

Steve started touching Tony’s skin. He needed his hands on him, and he took in a short breath. The soldier moved up part of Tony’s shirt, and the contact between them started doing something else.

The both took notice, and they slowly started understanding what it was.

Their energy was mixing. It was roaming around, and they both liked the way it felt. It almost swirled. And, holllyyy hell, it was the sexiest yet oddest feeling.

That barrier behind them wasn’t going anywhere, so they continued to experiment with what was going on between them. Steve covered Tony entirely with his body, and he felt that brunette lick up his neck.

That brought Steve to a whole different level, and all of that madness outside them didn’t exist.  


Steve decided that he would get to Agamotto, when he was ready. 

~~~—-~~~

Outside their little love burrow, Agamotto found the barrier. He was unable to do anything with it, and he looked down at the top of his hands.

Stephen’s hands were aging. Agamotto had already healed him several times, but he continued to age. That meant he needed to funnel his energy and even out the workload that he was putting on his host.

He needed Clea, and the sorcerer concentrated on where she was. She did not hide from Agamotto, but she was far off in another part of the dimension.

It did Clea absolutely no good to hide from him, because Agamotto was the one that wrote the book on all the tricks. He was responsible for the Mystic Arts, and his understanding of the Dark Dimension surpassed Clea by several or so decades.

She was outmatched, and unable to hide. The woman remained in her own section of the dimension. She floated in her normal area and she inspected her territory. 

Agamotto appeared to her right, and she could tell immediately that Stephen had not been returned to his own skin.

Agamotto was aging him, and she knew exactly why he was there. Clea straightened her posture and she watched him slowly approach. His cloak was missing, and she started to feel uneasy.

Clea split herself into over a dozen different forms, and she hovered around the entity that wanted to be her Sorcerer Supreme. 

Agamotto wanted Clea, and he wanted the other entities to obey him. 

Stephen was technically just a vessel. He was a host that had the capability to learn everything that Agamotto needed him to learn. He was a shining star for the entity, and a way for him to break out of something that he saw as captivity.

Agamotto looked at the many different forms that Clea constructed of herself. But, he was able to clearly see her real self. 

“You can’t make me help you. I don’t want to.” 

Clea didn’t want to participate in a battle that involved the Vishanti. She knew that Agamotto needed her in that moment, but she calmly tried to refuse. 

Agamotto had been described as something that was on a “war path”. Some say that he harbored an intense wrath, and that he became withdrawn from the world. 

Agamotto’s teaching reflected ways to improve individuals that he considered to be less than he. Did Stephen try and confirm any of those assumptions? Did he “parallel” with the entity that he was chosen to channel?

For Stephen, it was just business. Agamotto’s power was linked to something that he needed as the Sorcerer Supreme, and he did not have any emotional attachment to his entity of the Vishanti. It was Agamotto’s portrayal of the Ancient One that caused the two of them to connect and consult.

Agamotto grabbed Clea’s wrist, and he brought her down from her meditative perch. The other versions of her went away, and she tried to pull her arm out of his grip. Clea was very shocked, but not surprised with his aggression. 

“I can make you.” 

His tone was calm, and she hated that he looked exactly like Stephen. Clea tried to vanish from where they were, but her other wrist was roughly gripped instead. 

That energy pull started immediately between them, and Clea tried to make him stop.

* * *

Chapter: END

Thanks for reading.


	97. Romantics (Part 2)

Chapter 97: No-One But You (The Vishanti Sonata) Romantics (Part 2)

  
  


* * *

Clea was still trying to get away from Agamotto. The exchange between them was forced, and it was really upsetting her.

She even tried to pry herself away from his touch, and a very forceful kiss. She didn’t want any contact between them, and she struggled as hard as she could.

With one hand, he had a rough hold on her face. It angered Agamotto to be refused, because he came to enjoy every moment of contact that he had experienced with Clea. He liked the feel of her, and he wanted to experience it again in that moment.

Agamotto had the opportunity to experience pleasure through Stephen. He had his own opinions about what he liked, and he rarely disliked what Stephen did with his time. The entity felt like they had similar interests. He approved of Stephen’s choices, and he approved of his marriage to Clea.

Agamotto felt everything that Stephen felt, and he didn’t want to be refused. He desired Clea, and he wanted to repeat everything that he experienced between them. That meant he forced an unwelcome touch, and he coerced her into an unwanted kiss.

He even moved her in unwanted ways, so he could replicate what he liked. The entity continued to advance a dominance on her, until he felt something move over his hand. Clea started crying, and Agamotto felt her tears on his skin.

He immediately stopped his force, and he stepped back from her. Agamotto looked directly at her face. He studied her expression, and what traveled on the top of his hand.

The entity realized that he was hurting her. He could see sadness, and fear. Agamotto truly wanted to bond with Clea, and he was appalled by his own behavior. His host was always viewed as competition for him. Agamotto wanted to somehow be with her on his own. The entity hated having to be filtered through a human form, and he wanted to be free.

“I regret that. Pardon what I’ve done.”

Agamotto always held onto his ancient way of speaking, so what he said sounded odd to Clea. She straightened herself, and stared at him. He watched as she gently wiped some of the tears off of her face. She thought that Agamotto was apologizing? Clea said nothing to him, and she took a small backward step.

Agamotto was very upset with himself. He didn’t want to look at her, or be seen by Clea any longer. The entity vanished from her view, and he started to head back toward the barrier.

As he flew toward it, Agamotto looked down at his hands. The aging of Stephen’s body had recovered for the moment, but he knew that what he received from Clea wasn’t enough.

She wasn’t responsive to him, and the connection between them barely worked. That irritated Agamotto even more, and he started traveling faster toward Tony and Steve.

Clea just stood there for a moment. She was bewildered, and she still felt that force on her lips. Clea gently touched them, and then she slowly followed Agamotto’s energy.

She needed to make sure that Stephen was returned to his body.

~~~—-~~~

Back inside the barrier, Steve and Tony were still entwined in their own exchange. The interaction between them was consensual, however, so everything was circling correctly.

They didn’t understand it, but they just moved and went with what felt good. All they did was touch one another and kiss. The clothes between them were still on, but it felt like they weren’t there at all.

It felt like they were circulating a whole lot more than just energy in that dirt hole, but the interaction was all about touch.

Tony placed both of his scraped up hands on that thick chest. He felt the shape of those yummy muscles, and Tony gave a short breath when that orange energy slipped through his hands. It went to Steve, and he had everything that he needed to pick up his dispute with Agamotto.

Steve felt very different. He thought that Tony was almost like a battery or, some sort of ...

...

Something.

The soldier didn’t want to comprehend it. He just exhaled against that burning neck, and he started gently kissing that face. The energy between them finally remained in one place.

It stopped right at Steve’s chest, and he started to feel like it was time to go. He breathed out against Tony again, and the brunette heard him quietly laugh.

“I need a minute, here..”

Steve’s words slipped out through a few short breaths. He needed to calm down. A cold shower would have been nice, but he really needed Tony to stop moving in ways that turned him on.

Tony quietly laughed at him. He felt the same way, but he bit his tongue on the issue. Tony wanted the honey blonde’s tongue closer. His dirty mind wouldn’t cease. He stared at Steve’s shoulder, and he tried not to laugh. Steve was trying to cool off from all of the arousal in the dirt.

“Maybe, after, I could take you out? When this is over, can we see a movie? Get some coffee?”

Steve spoke again, and Tony seriously died. He was all sexy, out of breath, and asking him out on a date. Tony’s smile flew open, and his eyes enlarged by a million inches. Steve was so friggen cute.

“I’d like that. Can we sit in the far back, like last time?”

They barely watched the movie. Tony just fondled him, and they always did sexy shit in the way way back.

Steve started to nod his head. Yes, yes, he liked all of that. Steve was good and happy with what he heard. He closed his eyes, and told Tony that he loved him. His body was almost cooled off, and Tony gently kissed his lips.

That was his response, because Steve already knew that he was loved. The barrier behind them began to fade. Steve’s focus cleared up. He backed up from Tony, and the soldier gave him a soft smile.

The cloak of levitation emerged from the barrier, and Steve started to float. Oshtur was the ruling entity of his body in that moment. She took over, because she needed to get through to her son.

Agamotto was near the barrier. He watched it dissolve, and he saw Steve emerge from within. Tony felt really loopy, and he kinda struggled getting out.

He felt that cloak. It attached itself to his shoulders, and it helped him navigate out of their hiding place. Tony looked down at the super cloak, and he laughed. HAH. He wished that the wizard prick could see him wearing his shit.

It made Tony really happy. Strange had a larger frame so, Tony could see that the cloak was pretty big on him. Meh, oh well. He rocked that shit.

Steve saw Tony in the cloak. He smiled at him, and then he quickly turned toward Agamotto. Oshtur and Steve both looked up at him. His demeanor seemed very different from what Steve had dealt with before.

The soldier had nothing to protect him. No shield, no suit, no nada. Steve flew up on his own, and he stopped several feet in front of Agamotto. Tony could see and sense a difference between them. The amount of energy was tipped in Steve’s favor for that round. 

Tony thought that it was the craziest thing. He kept his focus, but he also noticed that he felt dizzy in short bursts.

He kinda forgot to read the manual on all of that Vishanti shit. Sooo, he watched the two of them and Tony powered through the loopy feeling that he had in his body.

* * *

Chapter: END

Thanks for reading. One more for you. :)


	98. Romantics (Part 3)

Chapter 98: No-One But You (The Vishanti Sonata) Romantics (Part 3)

* * *

  
  


Tony considered himself to be on the sidelines for that entire encounter. That normally wasn’t his style, but he wanted absolutely nothing to do with the apple twins fighting.

Luckily for him, his involvement was minimal. Tony watched Steve fly up to the area where Agamotto was, and the two of them stood a large distance apart.

Tony didn’t see Oshtur and Agamotto up above him. From his view, the duel had only been between Stephen and Steve. That was something that he neverrrrrrrrr wanted to witness.

His loopy behavior, and that dizzy feeling continued. Tony gripped tightly onto Stephen’s cape. It had a mind of its own, so he wanted to make sure that it wouldn’t take off on him.

He told it that he needed to fly upward. Tony was feeling off, and unable to look up at them for too long. He needed them to be at eye level. The cloak complied with what he said, and Tony was carried upward.

His eyes quickly set upon that Easter Sunday. Clea, and all of her pretty colors, was watching as well. She kept her distance, because she was afraid that Agamotto would approach her again.

Tony closed his eyes for a moment, and then he re-focused back onto Steven R, and Stephen S.

The first thing he noticed was their equal height. Night and day. Tony finally concluded that they had to be fraternal-identical-opposite-apple-twins because they were supposed to equal each other out?

Ugh, he was way too blah at the moment to think about it any further. He heard Steve say something, so he returned his focus to the two of them.

Steve said something about Agamotto looking unsettled. Yeah, he actually looked pretty pissed off. Tony thought that Steve’s word choice was odd, but he continued to listen.

Agamotto just looked at the host of Oshtur. She often chose something or someone that was golden. He also wasn’t surprised that she chose a male. The Vishanti did not think about gender. For them, the search was for the soul.

“You look upset. Are things not going your way?”

Oshtur was very familiar with her son’s behavior. Their history greatly expanded the timeline of Dr. Strange and Steve Rogers. The soldier brought up one of his hands, and a blue light shot up beside Agamotto.

The entity glanced at it, and his anger started picking up. That blue light acted like a barrier. Oshtur intended to box him in. The cards were in her favor, but she was speaking to him to avoid any conflict.

“Normally, you kill your own host if this alignment doesn’t work for you. This time, you are trying to kill ours.”

Agamotto had a history of destroying his hosts. It took the three of them, and the Ancient One, a very long time to find the three hosts that they had now. Oshtur was happy with Steve Rogers, and she did not want to lose him.

She also enjoyed Stephen and Tony. They were a perfect match for Hoggoth and Agamotto. Steve’s entity was confident that the alignment would work for a very long time. Agamotto was the only element that was holding everything up.

“You intend to keep your host. I take that as a very good sign.”

Agamotto did not respond to what was said. He didn’t want to “keep” his host. He wanted to control Strephen. Agamotto never wanted to hand his power over, and then have it be used by someone else.

He wanted to use his own power, and his own strength. Oshtur moved closer to him, and she further explained that everything needed to have limits.

It was an argument that had been shared between them for centuries. The situation never seemed to change, until now. Agamotto seemed to have finally bonded with, or connected to a host.

That is what the Vishanti always needed, and Oshtur mentioned that what he wanted could be achieved through Stephen, he just needed to let go.

Agamotto’s calm demeanor immediately disappeared after his lecture. His anger greatly increased, and all of that rage was focused into an outburst of energy.

It headed quickly in Steve’s direction, but all the soldier needed to do was bring his hand up, and Oshtur’s energy rippled out. It suppressed what surged from Agamotto, and it even cast something calm over the entity.

The power that came from Steve slowly dissipated that green light. Another blue light shot up behind Agamotto. He slowly clenched his fists and decided to speak.

“What is the point of limitations. I have all of this, and it must be altered. I am watered down. Limited, detained, trapped, suffocated, and I don’t...”

The entity brought his hands up. They almost went up to Stephen’s head, because he was frustrated. The host he was paired with, just had a great deal of emotions put on his plate.

Stephen processed his family’s death, and he had a number ofconflicting emotions within him about Clea and his friends. Agamotto could feel all of it, and he was harboring those conflictions as well.

He created another frustration all on his own. He added what he did to Clea onto the pile of disturbances that he was processing.

Steve was reminded of Byron as he watched Agamotto’s behavior. He remembered when Byron was young, and he was beginning to accidentlynbreak things around the house. The serum that altered Steve’s body was the reason, but Byron was very upset.

Steve understood Agamotto in that moment, and he noticed that his anger and that burst of energy was causing Stephen to physically age.

“You are killing him. This has been the only compatible host that we have encountered.”

Oshtur did not want Stephen to die. She knew that deep down, Agamotto did not want to kill him either. If he did, then Stephen would already be dead, and the hunt for another host would begin.

Agamotto held a strong glare, and he argued what Oshtur and Steve said to him.

“Compatible? He is arrogant, and contemptuous. He doesn’t listen to me, and he believes that he is superior.”

Agamotto spoke his opinion of Stephen, and the look on Steve’s face was priceless. Tony heard that shit too... and ho damn. Steve heard Tony laugh very loudly.

Steve couldn’t help it. He forced himself not to laugh. Agamotto described Stephen perfectly, and he basically described himself. Kettle, black. Oshtur was amused within Steve, and she caught notice of someone move.

Oshtur and Steve spotted Clea, and they decided to change the subject.

“That’s true. Stephen is very difficult, but at least the two of you can agree on one thing.”

Oshtur knew that she had found some common ground. Clea was the key, and the only way to get Agamotto to behave. She saw it immediately when he looked in her direction.

When he saw Clea again, the entity immediately looked away. He saw himself as despicable. Agamotto hated himself for hurting something that he found to be beautiful.

Oshtur started speaking to Agamotto once again. She explained something to him for what felt like the millionth time. She would say it to him a million more times if she had to, but it looked like her words were finally registering.

She told him that they were free through a compatible host. That gave them a way to use their powers, but it needed to be kept at a distance. The Vishanti were deemed too dangerous to wander freely, and that is why they remained in their temples.

A “Surveillant Council” kept all of that in check. But, all of that information was not important.

Agamotto was listening. That’s what was important. He listened to what was said, yet again, and he looked down at Stephen’s hands. His mood was brought downward, and he could see that he was killing his host.

The entity looked over at Clea one more time, and he quietly told Oshtur that he would comply. His plan had failed, and he was unable to figure out a loophole that worked in his favor.

Agamotto turned toward Oshtur, and he underwent something that hadn’t been done to him in a long period of time.

He allowed Oshtur, to put him in check. 

Tony watched everything become bright green. The “eye” that Stephen always wore opened up, and something green got sucked up inside it. 

It was pretty trippy. Tony blinked several times, and the stone that was inside the eye became brighter. Agamotto inhaled within that body, and the exhale came from Stephen.

Strange returned to his body, and he immediately touched the Eye of Agamotto. It was complete, and that completion wasn’t supposed to occur for him until he was much older.

Stephen had a massive headache. He tried to focus, and he brought his eyes upward.

“Whoa, you look like an old man.” 

He immediately heard Tony’s NOISE, and Stephen tried to stand up straight. He slowly started to see his stolen cloak. Stephen reached for it, and Tony started laughing.

Steve felt Oshtur’s presence within him disappear, and he immediately had questions. But, he didn’t want to ask any of them when he saw the state that Stephen was in. Clea was right beside him, and Steve started to notice the life returning to his skin.

“The time stone is complete now. Agamotto was only sharing a portion of his powers with me. That’s why I... sometimes, guessed things incorrectly. Or, when something was off.” 

Stephen just started talking. He felt odd, and he continued to look at the eye. He glanced up at Clea, and then he slowly tried to look over at Steve.

“The soul stone has the full power of Hoggoth. The space stone is Oshtur’s. It’s all connected. Those stones are located in the temples. But, you two were gifted with everything from the beginning. I got the stubborn one.”

Oh, stubborn? Really? No shit... Steve thought of that, and he looked over at Tony. They both grinned at the comment, then they noticed Stephen’s strength returning. It was returning at a very slow pace. 

He couldn’t look Steve in the eyes, and his cloak ditched Tony. It attached itself to Stephen’s shoulders, and that cobblestone Nebraskan street returned.

Tony saw it beneath his feet, and he smiled at the change of scenery. He had questions for the wizard supreme as well, but Tony decided to wait on it. 

“Thank you, you know, for coming out here.”

Stephen still couldn’t look at Steve. He thought about it, but then he decided to focus on Clea. Strange wanted to apologize, and explain himself to all of them. But, it didn’t feel like it was the best time.

He couldn’t look at Tony either. The sorcerer felt like shit for what he put them through. Well, he felt like shit for too many reasons to count. Stephen started to get really overwhelmed. He stood very close to Clea, and it looked like his cloak was hugging him. 

Steve could see what Stephen’s eyes could not hide. He saw a mixture of emotions about to bubble out of the sorcerer.

Steve just turned to Tony, and he decided to make things easier for everyone.

“You’re welcome.” 

He gently waved at Clea, and then he tapped Tony on the arm. Steve picked up the tossed bag of jackets, and then he started walking back to the hotel. Tony stared at Stephen and Clea for a moment longer.

He wanted to ask them something about the sexy voodoo energy swap, but he decided against it. Tony just gave them both a wave, then he followed after Steve. When he caught up to the soldier boy, he was handed a warm jacket.

Steve removed the tag, and he glanced over at Tony. It was dark red, and just his size. Tony’s smile became wide, and he quickly put it on.

It was friggen freezing in that cornhusker town.

Clea watched them walk away, and she continued to study Stephen’s behavior. He had barely recovered, and she decided that he needed some undisturbed rest. He started talking to her, but she cut him off and told him that they were going home.

Stephen was unable to argue with her. He didn’t have enough energy to even look up. He felt a bed behind him, and he thought that he heard someone talking.

Strange tried to focus for as long as he could. Sleep slowly took over, but he felt Clea’s warm hand laced up with his. 

The sorcerer was out cold, and Clea protected him while he slept.

* * *

Chapter: END

Ok, we are almost complete. Thanks for reading.


	99. Renegades

Chapter 99: No-One But You (The Vishanti Sonata) Renegades 

  
  


* * *

Tony was sitting at the edge of his bed. He returned home with Steve, but the soldier was pretty quiet as they departed Nebraska.

He understood why. I mean, obviously Steve was upset that he got into an insane battle to the death with Stephen. He wasn’t sure how badly that kiss upset him, but Tony wasn’t going to bring it up for a while.

He wasn’t going to be shamed or judged for shit like that ever again. So, if Steve was mad about it, he could bring it up with Stephen.

Tony thought about the wizard, as he adjusted some settings on one of his... “trinkets”. Agamotto evaporated his nano-tech. In less than a second, all of the work that was put into protecting himself officially went to shit.

It wasn’t comforting, but Tony was always the type to adapt. He held something in his hand that was called a “tool”, and he used it to tighten a mechanism that he was attaching to his arm.

Tony was still trying to connect the dots. He moved his fingers quickly, and a symbol that he learned from Wong popped up from the tech. Tony wanted a combination of the two crafts, but he still hadn’t perfected a union between them.

He was distracted with it, and he did not see Steve emerge from his shower. He was concentrating, and designing something in his head. The brunette wanted to avoid what Agamotto did in the future.

Steve watched Tony manipulate the symbol. He always found it fascinating to watch Tony as he worked. The soldier set down his towel, and he walked closer to the bed. He noticed that Tony slowly closed his eyes, then he opened them as if he didn’t feel well.

Tony was still experiencing that random dizzy feeling. He powered through it, and continued to plan something about his tech.

Steve sat down beside him, and Tony finally looked in his direction. Hello, blondie. Tony smiled, and he set the tool aside.

“I was gunna ask Stephen about that weird, super sexy... energy, thing that we had going on. But, the poor guy looked half dead, so.”

Tony looked back at his arm, and Steve saw the technology that covered it completely disappear. It was always bizarre for him to see that technology in action.

He said nothing for a moment, because he became lost in a thought of his own. He intended to have a conversation with Stephen in the future, but the soldier was very unavailable, in that regard.

“You can ask me about it. I’ve kinda figured it out.”

Steve held a small, lighthearted smile and Tony looked it over. Uhmahh, his temp always seemed to pick up a degree or two when they were that close, and he slowly looked away.

“Only kinda? I’m ... thinking you’re the new Vishanti expert, or something.”

Steve’s Vishanti nerd level was becoming Tony’s favorite thing. He thought it was friggen adorable. He trailed off with his thought, and Tony moved his tool around with his hand. Tony liked what he felt in that Dark Dimension dirt hole. He wasn’t sure if he liked all the crazy changes that came with it, but it’s adapt or die right?

“Instead of fighting with Agamotto, I was going to use the energy from Oshtur to banish him to his temple. I was preparing to do it, if he tried to fight me again. I had to borrow energy from Hoggoth in order to accomplish that.”

Steve refused to fight again. He didn’t like how angry he got, and he’d chat with Stephen about it eventually. In the meantime, he just kept explaining what he learned to his little red corvette.

“I borrowed the energy from you. So, at some point ...I need to give it back.”

Steve still maintained his playful smile. The somewhat easy second encounter made him feel a little better. His exposed jealously struck a nerve, but ... that wasn’t Tony’s fault. That issue was between him and Stephen Strange.

Tony kept staring at the edge of the bed. The brunette felt a little nervous. He was actually moving one of his legs as he listened, but he didn’t notice it at all. Tony heard that Steve needed to return what was borrowed, and the dizzy feeling started making sense.

What also made sense, was the increase in his heartbeat when he thought about getting that energy back. Steve heard it, and he gently put his hand on that busy leg.

”I could, we could do that. We should. We need to learn more about it... figure it out.”

Tony mumbled, and the two of them had moved a little inward. They didn't even realize it, but they inched closer and closer after everything that was said. They both had a knee that touched at that point.

Steve didn’t comment any further. He started to pull that leg in his direction. Tony looked down at his hand, and he allowed the touch. He turned more toward his main man. Well, Steve was his ONLY man now. Tony fully intended to tell the wizard prick that he was off limits.

No random kissing from troublesome, stubborn wizards was allowed.

Tony forced those thoughts away, and he slowly leaned toward Steve. He brought that honey blonde face toward him, and he kissed those gentle lips.

He wanted his energy back, well... Tony really did want to learn more about it.

So, he decided to take his time, and really really really reallllyyy feel it out.

~~~~——~~~~

Outside all of that, Stephen woke up from a rough dream. All the information about his family was still fresh in his mind, and all of the emotions that were sealed up began to haunt.

He remembered his little sister, and he woke up feeling like he was with her underneath the water. Stephen opened his eyes, and he wiped at his face several times.

He was not at home. The bed beneath him was not in the apartment that he shared with Clea. Stephen noticed that he was somewhere else.

He was in a hospital, and he looked around the small private room. When he looked to his left, Stephen saw Wong sitting beside the bed.

The other sorcerer did not smile at him, but he also didn’t scowl. He noticed that Stephen had a rough sleep, but his appearance didn’t worry him.

“You actually possess the full power of Agamotto now. You’ve gotten rid of Nightmare, and you’ve even eliminated another tyrant in the Dark Dimension.”

Wong was referring to Umar. Stephen blinked several times, and he slowly just gave him a few nods. Yeah? Stephen did actually accomplish some things.

He wasn’t sure where the other sorcerer was going with all that, but he assumed that another task was on the way.

“Good job Stephen.”

Those were the only words that Wong had to say. He stood up from his chair, and he gave the man a strong pat on the shoulder.

Stephen looked a little more than bewildered. He stared blankly for a few moments, and then he slowly looked over at Wong.

“Uhm, thank you. Wong?”

Was that really Wong? Strange wondered what dimension he was in, and he started to think that it was an imposter. He watched Wong leave the room, and Stephen remained bewildered.

Whoa.

He shook his head a little, and the sorcerer swallowed when someone else walked in. Stephen saw Christine Palmer, and his silence strengthened.

She said hello to him, and Stephen had to look down at the hospital bed. He was actually taken to Christine’s new hospital. It was specifically designated to treat and facilitate “unique” patients.

The surgeon smiled at him, and she started telling Stephen that the hospital was pretty busy. It was equally as busy as a normal hospital, which combined the “unique” in with all the regular patients.

He smiled at what he heard, and then he looked over to his right. Stephen’s first thought was a one-word sentence. It was a sentence that he thought of all the time, and something that he occasionally said out loud.

Christ.

Clea was on the right side of his hospital bed, and she just gave Christine a smile. The two women had a small conversation while Stephen gently slept. They finally exchanged their names. But, that was the only way Clea introduced herself to Christine.

She did not tell her that they were married, and she did not even mention that they were living together.

Those earthly words, and earthly constructs, didn’t have much meaning for Clea. Plus, it was none of Christine’s business. Their brief conversation made Christine wonder if they were dating.

She wanted to know if Stephen moved on, but she was unable to get anything out of Clea.

Stephen slowly inhaled, and he looked gently from right to left. Left, to right. Up, then down. All around.

“You were severely fatigued. But, we got you all fixed up. So, after some more rest, you’ll be good to go.”

Christine explained what was up, and Stephen continued to quietly nod. She tucked a small amount of her brown hair beneath her ear, and she gently tried to shift the conversation. Last time she saw Stephen, she helped him get his apartment ready to possibly bring Clea in.

A development on that was on her earthly mind. The silence became a little thick, and Christine innocently smiled.

“Thank you.”

Stephen chipped open that incredibly awkward silence, and he realized that he quietly told someone another thank you. He was making quite a habit of that. Apparently, he was also making a habit of needing assistance.

Stephen wasn’t dependent, but the sorcerer took notice of the amount of allies that were growing in his circle.

“No problem. Hey! There is a group, thing. A thing you two could go to. If you go out. If you do things, that require you to go out?”

Christine knew that she failed horribly with what she said, but she already felt stupid for even speaking. She stared briefly at Stephen’s confused expression, and then the woman looked over at Clea.

Clea was unsure what she meant. She didn’t have any issue with Christine. Clea was the reason why Stephen was there. He wasn’t recovering while he slept, so she figured that Christine’s medicines would fix it.

What the woman said to them, made zero sense to Clea.

“Go out?”

Like outside? Clea looked at Stephen. She needed a translation, and some clarification. Stephen knew exactly what Christine was trying to say, and he tried to tone down his sarcasm. He sighed and translated the mess.

“She wants to know if we go out. If we date. If we are seeing one another. Those are terms you’re not familiar with.”

Stephen gave Christine a sarcastic grin. He knew that she meant no harm. He figured that she was just checking in, and making sure he wasn’t currently failing at life. Clea still looked confused. She stared at Stephen, and then she decided not to comment.

“You two would be very cute together. I was just wondering.”

Christine was trying to be a match-maker. And yes, she was checking in on Stephen. She cared for him, and she wanted him to be happy. He was incredibly stubborn, and she didn’t think that he followed through with what they planned.

She hoped that something was going on with them between the lines. Some sort of connection was confirmed for Christine, when she saw Clea and Strange look at each other again.

They both had an interesting look shared between them, and Clea decided to respond.

“I will consider it.”

Her focus settled on the peculiar items that were around her, and she became disinterested in the conversation. She didn’t want to talk about what she did with Stephen, that was their business.

Clea decided that she just didn’t understand earth girls. Because, what she did when she was alone with Stephen was very personal for her. She wondered if humans truly commonly spoke about those things?

Stephen saw Clea’s contemplation, and he smiled at Christine. He thanked her again for the help. Strange planned to update her in the future, but the situation he was currently in, made him almost laugh.

Christine returned the smile, and she said that he needed to get more rest. The door to the room was closed, and the husband looked over at the wife.

He thought that Christine would totally freak out if she knew the truth of the matter.

That amused Stephen on oh, so many levels.

~~~~——~~~~

After several weeks, things returned to normal for Stephen, Tony, and Steve. “Normal” meant that conversations about that Nebraskan adventure never happened, because the parties involved kept circling in opposite directions.

They all sorta avoided the heavy conversations and interactions. All of that changed for them on a very warm day in New York. Tony was sitting on an uncomfortable bleacher seat.

Byron was playing baseball, and Steve was buying some snacks before the game. They were early of course, and the home team was beginning to warm up.

That gave Steve plenty of time to buy all the good stuff. He still very much embraced good o’fashioned American baseball. Steve felt like he died and went to heaven every time he smelled the hot dogs on the grill, or when he heard all the sounds from the announcers booth.

Tony was wearing a baseball cap, and some stunner shades. He had on some concert rag shirt, and a pair of very faded jeans. He was focused on Byron Rogers. He looked adorable with his baseball gear and that smile.

He had his father’s golden charm, and his mother’s sharp eyes. Hoo hooo ...that kid could have been lethal, if he wanted to be.

Tony was glad to see him. He held a smile, and noticed as something pretty in purple crossed over his line of sight. Clea sat down beside Tony, and she looked out at the players on the field.

She looked almost American, with her cute purple shorts, and her delicate little blouse. Her Easter colors made Tony smile. She said hello to him, and she fixed her yellow sun hat.

Tony asked her how she was, and then he started looking around for that wizard. Where the eff? Tony’s eyes spotted him by the snack shack. Stephen was heading toward Steve.

“Tony, I have a question for you.”

Clea’s voice filled his ears, and Tony’s jaw opened a little. He turned his focus to Clea. The lovely tinker bell actually had a question for him? Uhmma, whut? The game wasn’t going to start for a while, so he focused on her when she turned toward him.

Over at the snack shack, Stephen slowly walked up beside Steve. The blonde ordered a bunch of food, and the sorcerer started to wonder how he intended to carry it all. He left his other-half, mess ... back in the bleachers.

Stephen almost laughed at his own thought about Tony.

The truth was, Steve waited in line too long, and he ended up buying extra stuff. He truly loved food, so he planned to juggle the increase. The soldier thanked the vendor, and he started gathering the food haul.

Stephen slowly stepped over to him, and he offered to help him carry the food. Steve saw Stephen and he immediately became quiet. He didn’t expect to see the sorcerer, and he took a moment to process.

Steve became a little flustered, but he cheerfully accepted the help. He looked up ahead at the bleachers, but then he looked more in Stephen’s direction.

“How did you know that we were here?”

“I stopped by that tower. Bruce Banner told me about Byron’s game.”

Stephen normally (and intentionally) missed the memo on all that “Avenger” stuff. He had enough on his plate. He smiled at Steve and noticed that the soldier was stalling his return to the bleachers.

He looked like he was ready to talk, and that was exactly why Stephen was there. The sorcerer was ready as well, and they finally had some downtime to “go out” somewhere with Clea.

Steve noticed immediately that Stephen’s appearance was altered. His hair had turned grey above his ears after his encounter with Nightmare. Since Agamotto gave him his full power, Stephen’s vitality returned.

He looked younger, and the damage from Nightmare was completely gone. Steve stopped looking at him, and he thought about setting down the snacks.

“Byron will be happy to see you. He’s still a fan.”

Stephen smiled at that. He determined that the cloak was a big hit with the kids. Byron had grown up, however, so he wondered why he was still being idolized. It was beyond Stephen, but he moved on.

The sorcerer decided to cut to the chase.

“I’m sorry about Nebraska. I wasn’t able to see everything clearly, and I was planning as it all unfolded. That’s why I needed to shake you up a little bit.”

Meaning, kiss Tony, push Steve into a jealous rage, and put them both in harms way? Yeah... Stephen felt like terrible friend, and a jerk.

“But, all of that is preventable now. The Eye of Agamotto was once blinded by the Enchantress, because I didn’t have his full commitment. That’s why, it’s actually all...”

Connected, and too wordy for Stephen to explain. He stopped trying, and he just looked at Steve. He noticed his nice shirt, and the somewhat complacent expression on his face.

Stephen didn’t want to be on thin ice any longer. He did things strategically, and for necessity. He didn’t do any of it to harm Steve, or his relationship with Tony. Strange wasn’t sure if that was understood.

Steve’s only issue was with how angry he got. That was because Tony was not only used to trigger his anger, but he got hit in the back with Agamotto’s energy, and shot down to the ground.

Steve understood that it was the only way for Stephen to get him fighting in that battle for real, but that was unacceptable for Steve.

He stared at Stephen. He noticed his dark shirt, and the somewhat troubled expression on his face. Steve wanted to mend fences, and get them back in a better place.

So, he listened to what he said, and the soldier thought on it for a little longer.

“Just apologize to Tony, and we’re golden. The rest will come out in the wash.”

Steve was easy. Channeling Oshtur, and being a father, meant that he had a special understanding of what Stephen was really dealing with. Agamotto really was a “problem child” and he could see how that behavior affected Strange.

The two apple twins continued toward the bleachers. Steve wanted to continue their conversation, but he needed to give it some more thought.

He only had an eternity to get that fence between him and Stephen mended, so... Steve wasn’t too worried about it.

Stephen Strange figured that he only had an eternity to thicken up that thin ice... so, he slowly followed along and took his seat beside the others.

Clea tried to act like an “earth girl” and she asked Tony a question about Agamotto. She was under the impression that he had been “involved” with Stephen, so she wanted to know if he ever felt Agamotto.

Tony didn’t technically understand, or know how to answer her weird question. He didn’t want to explain that most of the time, when he hooked up with Stephen, he also kinda felt STEVE too, so... Tony got all rosy about it. 

His mind went there, and the apple twins saw that rosy face. They both wondered what the chat was about. Tony didn’t wanna talk about it, and Clea quickly dropped the subject.

The others returned, so she just looked at all the funny shoes that the baseball players wore on their feet.

Tony kept staring ahead. He noticed that some wizard prick sat beside him, and Tony immediately looked over at him.

He gave the Wizzy a playful grin, and he forced his focus on the game. He wasn’t going to let Stephen off any hook just because he showed up one day looking cute.

Tony declared himself to be the most stubborn of them all. He smiled at the game, and watched it begin.

* * *

The Vishanti Sonata: END

Hey, thanks for reading. This concludes the Vishanti Sonata. Thank you so much for reading.  


Feedback is always appreciated on any part of the story. I’m always curious to know what people liked/didn’t like. 

The Vishanti Sonata Playlist:

First of the Year (Equinox) - Skrillex

Pure Morning - Placebo

Special Needs - Placebo

Sweater Weather - The Neighborhood

Hang On To Your IQ - Placebo

Scary Monsters And Nice Sprites- Skrillex

Romantics - Tove Lo

Renegades - X Ambassadors


	100. Dreamers (Part 1)

Chapter 100: No-One But You (The Vishanti Ritenuto) Dreamers (Part 1)

* * *

Operation Apple Bottom Jeans was officially picked back up in Tony's mind. That descision was a must when he started watching those fraternal twins chat.

The soldier boy got pretty chatty around Stephen, and Tony finally had the ability to listen in. It seemed like the conversations between those two always happened at a distance. He remembered how quickly an innocent kiss between them ended. They were out in Costa Rica, and the apple twins were having breakfast.

Was that the last kiss between the two of them?

Hmmmmmmmm. Tony's curiosity, and devious nature, began to churn around his bones. He quietly watched the baseball game and maintained a smirk. He even let the wizard sit beside him too, and Tony occasionally chimed in and said some things to avoid any wonder twin suspicion. But, all that shit was research.

Tony was finally on it. He heard the cute small-talk about baseball, the occasional plug in about some Vishanti mumbo jumbo, and he even heard one of them bring up silly apartment stuff.

Clea asked them questions. Her adorable Easter bunny questions about planet earth only added to the chitter chatter. Tony just carefully observed. He observed the words exchanged, the facial expressions, the body language, and all the wholesome goodness.

He didn't think that the apple twins were even aware of what they were doing. Tony knew about the texting, thing. He even tried to get some sort of explanation from the wizard about their little, THING.

Ultimately, Tony concluded that those two had no friggen idea what he was witnessing. They didn't seem to acknowledge it at all. I mean, think about it.

Was Dr. Douchebag Wizard Pizza Supreme happily engaged in some good o'fashioned small talk? Get real.

THOSE TWO WERE CRUSHING. THEY WERE CRUSHING HARD, AND TONY WAS LIVING FOR IT.

He started to think back, and he tried to determine how long they had been dancing around that behavior. Stephen told him that it started with all the innocent texting.

He specifically asked the wizard for the exact moment he started wanting his blonde bombshell. Ahem, Tony quietly cleared his throat, and he slowly sipped on some ice cold SODA POP.

He was also trying to remain calm about everything, because his heart was roasting over the cuteness.

Steve was so unaware, and so incredibly sweet. Tony kept glancing over at him, and he watched how he continued to keep the chatter up. The brunette was not surprised at all, when Steve invited Clea and Stephen over to the tower after the game.

TONY WAS GUNNA MELT AND BUBBLE DOWN INTO HIS COMFORTABLE GIVENCHY WEDGED SNEAKERS. He bit his tongue, and kept his mouth shut about it.

He put all of those thoughts aside when the game ended. Byron Rogers started visiting with the group. He had his own adventures to get to, however, so the encounter with him was brief.

He made plans to spend time with his father, and then the beautiful youth ventured on with his teammates.

Tony thought that Steve looked really happy. His energy shined, and he seemed to brighten up the whole group. That was something that Tony always wanted to see. He didn't ever want Steve to fall into a dark place ever again.

He thought about that on the way home. They didn't cheat and teleport everywhere. That over-convenience became something that Tony and Steve disliked.

They liked traveling together, and being stuck in traffic jams didn't matter. They took a cab back home from the game, but Tony avoided talking about anything that related to Operation Apple Bottom Jeans.

If Steve really was crushing on the wizard, then Tony wanted him to understand it on his own. He seemed oblivious to it, and Tony didn't want to call him out and declare what he perceived.

They were friggen partners in crime. Soulmates amongst all the insanity that was out there. Steve was someone that Tony wanted by his side until he took his very last breath. So, he just let it be.

He talked to Steve about the game, about Byron, and about the question Clea that brought up. Tony gave her question a bit more thought.

Steve had a theory, but the brunette wanted to talk to Clea about it again when he had the chance. She seemed shy about discussing Agamotto when the apple twins returned, so Tony wanted to talk to her about it solo.

He started to plan it out, when Stephen and Clea showed up at the tower. Tony's plan took an odd turn immediately. It changed because the wizard looked around, then he immediately said that he wanted to talk to Tony on the fancy balcony.

Tony agreed to the chat, and he left with Stephen. Steve and Clea remained in the giant living space, and the soldier gave her a small tour. Clea was very impressed with the tower.

She thought that it was a beautiful home, and Steve noticed how excited she was when she looked around. Clea was even more wide-eyed when Steve took her to the enormous kitchen.

She was still adapting to the changes in her life, and Steve started to notice an innocence to her that he didn't pick up on before. Steve actually related to Clea, and he explained to her that he had no idea what a toaster was either, when he first met Tony.

Nothing made sense to Steve when he woke up from that ice. Technology made the soldier's head spin.

Out on that balcony, Stephen was getting ready to apologize to Tony. He stared out at the crystal clear view of New York, and Tony just followed along.

He wasn't sure what the wizard was doing, because he had more research to get back to. Stephen pulled his focus from the view, and he turned around and looked at Tony.

"He said that we're golden if I apologized to you. I put you in harms way in order to get Steve to focus."

"You already apologized in advance, remember? I think what you did was well played. It got the job done..."

That was the only way for the wizard to get Steve to truly commit to a fight with him. Strange obviously wanted to show Agamotto who the boss was, and Tony thought that what he did was smart.

Steve Rogers didn't like to fight dirty, but Tony saw the logic behind what Stephen did. He smiled at the wizard, and then he glanced back to the door to the balcony.

"Apology accepted. We're good Wiz."

Tony crossed his arms, and one of Stephen's eyebrows raised upward. That apology felt too simple. The sorcerer stared at Tony for a good while, and then he slowly turned his head to the side.

"Why do you keep grinning like that.."

Stephen noticed a weird looking grin on Tony's face. He had seen it during the baseball game, and the sorcerer wanted an explanation. Tony held onto his devious grin, and he decided to ask the wizard an innocent question.

"Are you two spending the night? We have guest bedrooms."

Tony kept his cool, and his smile. Stephen kept his stare going, and he had to give the question some thought. An adult sleepover was a bit odd. Strange laughed softly at the thought, and he shook his head.

"Tony, we don't have a sleep routine. It's odd to explain, but we don't use beds to sleep. I don't think Clea would understand being in a bed that is in another house."

Strange gave him the best explanation that he could, but he wasn't sure how to "spend the night". They weren't normal, and he knew that Tony and Steve still held onto their day and night routines.

After Nightmare was killed, Tony and Steve took back their ability to sleep. Strange only did it when he pushed himself too far.

The bed in the apartment was for... other stuff.

Tony shrugged off his comment, and he thought about why he asked. He could see that blonde inside the tower. Steve was explaining something to Clea, and he looked very handsome.

Tony had a hunch that Steve wanted to be "alone" with the wizard. Of course, the soldier boy didn't know it, so Tony looked back at Stephen.

"You're cute little Easter peep is confused about something. She asked me a question today, and I want to talk to her about it. I'm going to borrow her, and show her my lab."

Byeeee. Tony waved to Stephen, and then he headed back in. The sorcerer's eyes opened wide, and he slowly walked back onto the main floor.

Tony's insanity always amazed him. He watched him talk to Clea, and then the two of them headed to the large elevator.

Stephen was very confused, so he looked over at Steve. He could always look to Steve for some clarification or honesty.

The soldier was equally confused. He watched the elevator for a moment, and then he slowly looked over at Stephen.

* * *

Chapter: END

Thanks for reading.


	101. Dreamers (Part 2)

Chapter 101: No-One But You (The Vishanti Ritenuto) Dreamers (Part 2)

* * *

The elevator stopped at the bottom of the tower, and Tony walked Clea into his snazzy lab. She had to touch the walls a few times.

Tony didn’t find it peculiar, because he knew that she had spent most of her life stuck in a dirt hole. He looked into what happened with Clea.

Apparently, her wonderful mother and uncle kept her locked in that dark dimension dirt hole, and they continuously sucked the life out of her. When Stephen put a stop to her uncle, Clea was set free.

Charming. That kind of shit made Tony very angry, but Clea was out and about now. He watched her look around the lab, and her pleasant questions started immediately.

“So you are able to understand how each mechanism works?”

“Every piece. If I don’t know, I make sure that I do know. I mess around with them. Tinker about.” 

Tony gave a playful shrug, and he picked up one of his gizmos. Clea was clearly fascinated, but Tony found the elements within the dark dimension to be far more entertaining. 

Sure, most of her world reminded him of an outstretched ...psychedelic, lava lamp. But, the solid materials within it were unique.

Tony had a large and growing collection of matter from multiple planets, dimensions, and universes. It was kinda like a giant bug collection, but cooler.

“SO, Mrs. Wizard Supreme, you mentioned something to me about Agamotto. Would you like to give your question another try? It didn’t make sense to me the first time.”

Clea seemed shy when it came to talking about personal things. Tony noticed that she was very tight-lipped about her relationship with Stephen. 

Tony sat down his gizmo, and he walked closer to her. She had his undivided attention, because he already concluded Operation Apple Bottom Jeans. He solved the yummy mystery.

“I only asked you, if you felt Agamotto’s presence when you were involved with Stephen. How did I not make sense?”

The Easter Sunday had one hand on her hip. Clea had a bit of a gentle attitude going on, and Tony didn’t mind it. She had to keep up with her sassy husband, so it made sense.

“Is it his energy you feel, or do you physically feel him? That’s what is tripping me up.”

Tony and Steve talked about it. They never physically “felt” Hoggoth and Oshtur. They knew something was going on with their entities whenever they were “involved” with one another. But, that was it. 

Clea thought about what he said, and she started looking around the lab again. 

“I felt him. But not anymore. He’s fully contained. I was just curious and I didn’t want to speak about it with an earth girl.”

Clea decided that she didn’t really like earth girls. She observed them when she was out with Stephen, and she just.... meh.

“Earth girls?” 

Tony started scratching the side of his head. He was catching some territorial vibes from Clea, and they seemed to only apply to the women on planet earth. Hoo hooo ... Tony was amused.

“So wait, I’ve been very “involved” with your charming husband. I get a pass?”

Tony’s grin became pretty wide. Clea looked at his gleeful expression, and she brought both of her hands up to her hips. She decided that she needed to clarify something that she understood about her husband.

“You are part of the Vishanti trio. That connection exceeds our marriage. It is a jurisdiction line that I do not want to cross. Is that, a pass?” 

Stephen was very open with her about his involvement with others. Clea was aware of his Costa Rican adventures with Tony, and the ones that involved Steve. In her mind, the bond between the members of the Vishanti was something she only wanted to strengthen.

Tony just stared at that little pixie. The dark dimension princess told him something that heightened Tony’s interest. 

“Uh, yeah. That was a pass. So any future “involvement” is...”

“A line that I do not want to cross.”

Ah. Got it. Tony warmed up a little, and one of his eyebrows slowly stretched upward. He started looking up toward the ceiling. Tony began to wonder what the apple twins were doing up there.

Clea just smiled at Tony. She thought that he was a fascinating person. She asked him a question about his technology, and the brunette happily snapped back to his attention toward her.

~~~—-~~~

The apple twins were talking. Stephen explained that he gave Tony his apology, and Steve told him that all was well. 

He didn’t want to dwell on it, but it was a lesson learned that Strange would go to any length if he needed to get something done. Steve understood his angle, and he moved on.

They talked about Byron, they talked briefly about Clea, and then they started talking about the Dark Dimension. Steve was leaning against a large kitchen counter, and Stephen was standing a small distance to the soldier’s left.

“Clea and I are almost always in two places at once. Even now. Right now, she and I are here. But, we have an astral version of us patrolling the dimension. We do that at all times, to make sure that our worlds never mix.”

Stephen always found it interesting. Everyday, he worked on keeping Clea’s world separate from his own. The creatures and goblins within her world always wanted to destroy his. 

He shook the thought, and he looked up at Steve. The soldier thought about what he said, and he started to feel bad for the two of them. Tony and Steve had it pretty easy. Their older selves wanted it that way, and they really made it happen.

With Thanos dead at an earlier time, they had experienced a pretty long amount of peace and quiet. They both started thinking, and the room around them got pretty quiet.

Stephen studied Steve, and he decided to ask him something. The question that he had was easier to ask, because they were alone.

“I wonder about something, off and on.”

He didn’t want to read Steve’s mind about it. Stephen still respected the discussion that he had about mind-reading with Tony. Plus, he was still blocked. Stephen tried to check. 

Steve straightened up a little, but he held his lean against the counter top.

“Yeah?” 

The soldier wondered what he wondered about. Wonder wonder wonder. The word amused Steve, and he gently smiled. His focus was on the refrigerator, and Stephen absentmindedly stepped closer to him.

“Why did you bring Clea to Agamotto’s temple? I miscalculated your reaction.”

In Stephen’s mind, he predicted that Steve would turn down Clea’s request. Strange blamed his mistake in judgement on the fact that he did not have a complete eye from Agamotto.

He watched Steve move about. The soldier moved his shirt around, and he acted like it didn’t fit. Steve didn’t expect the question, and he continued to stare at the shiny fridge.

“I brought her to you, because she told us that you were married. It didn’t seem like it, and that bothered me.”

Steve finally looked at Stephen. The sorcerer was unaware that Clea gave them that information in the hospital. They weren’t married at the time, and Stephen started to notice something else.

Steve’s expression looked different. The sorcerer studied it as he spoke again.

“I wanted to know the truth, because your behavior was confusing.”

Steve felt like the sorcerer was all over the place. Tony was all over the place as well, and Steve just needed to know what was going on. He was raising Byron at the time, and processing ... stuff.

It felt like Steve’s shirt had inflated several sizes. He looked down at the cotton shirt, but he let the fabric be. Strange heard every word, and he looked at what wasn’t being said.

So, his behavior was confusing? And, Steve was bothered? The sorcerer translated that in his own way, and he slowly turned his head to the side.

They both heard that elevator bell ding, and the two of them stepped apart. Thoughts about what was said filled up both of their minds, but they let it go for the moment.

Steve headed straight for Tony. He needed that warmth. 

Stephen just thought about his “behavior” as he watched the soldier head over to his little red corvette.   
  


* * *

Chapter: END

Thanks for reading.


	102. Dreamers (Part 3)

Chapter 102: No-One But You (The Vishanti Ritenuto) Dreamers (Part 3)

* * *

Steve Rogers stared at a large cast iron skillet. Food was being prepared inside one, and the soldier was immediately getting hungry for it. He loved food, and he tried to be patient.

Tony always cooked food that had a ton of flavor. His ingredient choices were also very colorful. Steve saw some colorful bell peppers, garlic, onions, and a bunch of other stuff. He tried to keep up with those hands.

Clea was watching what Stephen was doing. He was cutting vegetables, and helping Tony prepare a meal. She noticed that his hands moved around just as quickly as Tony's. The two of them were making something called "fajitas" and Clea was curious to taste them.

She thought that Tony and Stephen behaved similarly. They both had sharp tongues, and they could do a million and one different things with their hands at once. Sometimes, they weren't even watching what they were doing. She thought that it was fascinating.

Steve loved to cook, but he was told that he was off-duty for the night. Tony wanted to treat him, and it was always hard for him to get the soldier boy to take it easy. Steve wasn't a control freak, he was just the type that wanted to do everything for someone else.

The soldier watched Strange and Tony put something together, and Steve started to come to the same conclusion as Clea. Those two said that they wanted to handle all the food, and sometimes it was best to let the feisty ones win. Steve thought of that, and he kept watching them work.

"So, how did you two meet?"

Clea was curious. Steve looked over at Tony and he blinked a few times. The brunette quickly answered her question, as he got himself some olive oil.

"Once upon a time, a gorgeous blonde prince was trapped in a watery prison. He was frozen, and a brave hero wanted him all for himself. The hero asked a wizard to hand him over."

Tony started story-time for Clea. He turned the heat up on the pan, and he started cooking up the goods. Tony was amused with his little story, and he gave the apple twins a small grin.

"The wizard didn't know what the hero was talking about. Because, at the time, he was pretty useless. So, the hero created a super suit on his own, and he saved the blonde prince from his frozen tomb of doom."

Tony loved the story. He cooked up all the ingredients, and he heard a soft laugh out of Stephen. HAH. The wizard was useless when they first met. It was a long time ago tho. Tony moved on with the story, and Clea looked amused.

"Now. The blonde prince is with him wherever he goes. The wizard still has no idea what he is doing, and the hero makes everyone fajitas. The end."

Done. Tony finished the story, and Steve started gathering some plates and silverware. He was amused with the fairy-tale version of how they met.

Clea listened to every word. She followed it, and determined who was who. She understood what Tony was explaining.

"You were frozen?"

Her attention went right to Steve. Steve headed into the dining room area, and Clea started helping him with the plates. She ate meals with Stephen. They prepared food together when they were at home as well.

She wasn't that uncultured, and Clea learned more and more everyday. Steve smiled at her, and he started to nod his head.

"I was. I was frozen and asleep, for a very long time."

Steve's memories within the ice were a blur. He only remembered the terrible moment going in, and then the terrible moment when he came out.

Clea related to what she heard. She forgot to set one of the plates down, and she didn't realize that she was staring at Steve. She felt like her story was similar.

Clea felt like she was frozen. She was in a cave for a very long time. The fajita making hero in her story was Stephen. For Clea, what she heard from Tony felt like a bizarre parallel. Steve gently took the plates from her hand.

"Ayo, grub is ready."

Clea snapped out of her thought, and she looked at the two men that prepared the food. She realized that the ones with dark hair prepared a meal for the ones with light hair. Night and day, dark and light.

Clea was fixated with it for a moment. She softly smiled, and she sat down beside Stephen. She wondered if anyone else noticed.

It felt right to be there, and she enjoyed their company. She saw a different side of Stephen when the other two were around him. He was comfortable with them, and they all liked to talk.

She thought about their connection as the night carried on. The evening made her feel somewhat uplifted. It was almost like a contact high. Clea and Stephen were asked if they wanted to stay over. She saw Strange hesitate with a response, but the sorcerer said that he didn't mind.

Clea wanted to stay, and there was something that she wanted to tell Stephen. She understood something that evening, and Clea felt ready to bring it up. It was related to Agamotto, and she wasn't sure how Stephen would react.

The wizard and his Easter Sunday actually decided to stay over. Tony watched the magical lovebirds head into one of the guest bedrooms, and he started looking over at Steve. The food was enjoyed, the talk had concluded, the dishes were done, and the evening had wrapped up.

Steve glanced over at Tony. He had something that he wanted to tell his little red corvette. He realized something that evening, and the soldier was unsure how to proceed.

They went to their bedroom as well, and the thoughts started holding weight in Steve's mind.

Tony started getting undressed. They all felt similar to Clea. The easy-going evening left them all with a gentle buzz. Being in the same room and conversing with others that understand you can leave quite an impact.

Tony thought about that as he slipped one of his tshirts on over his skin. He didn't know why he even bothered. Steve would always remove it, and toss it somewhere far away.

Tony smiled as he thought about the stupid things that Steve did. Tossing his pillow was still a thing. Steve still pushed or tossed Tony's pillow off the bed, so he'd lay all over him.

The brunette held a smirk, and he walked over to Steve. The soldier was getting ready for sleep as well, and he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

He hugged Tony's smaller frame, and he kept his face pressed against Tony's rib cage. He wasn't sure how to explain what he felt.

Steve felt like they just got their relationship to a place where he always wanted it to be. The thoughts he was having made him think that he was going to shake everything up and complicate it.

He sighed against Tony, and felt a very warm hand in his hair.

* * *

Chapter: END

Thanks for reading.


	103. Dreamers (Part 4)

Chapter 103: No-One But You (The Vishanti Ritenuto) Dreamers (Part 4)

* * *

Clea said that she wanted to feel like she belonged on earth. She was adapting to it, and she liked it better than where she came from. She admitted that she felt alone in her own dimension, and she only wanted to make sure that it behaved.

Stephen listened to her, and he quietly looked at her skin. She also told him the about Agamotto, and she wanted to eventually let him back in. Stephen wasn't afraid of that, because he was finally the one that was in control.

That Agamotto discussion was brief, because Clea mentioned that she wanted to sleep. Her mind was awake during her captivity. She was coherent, and Clea never slept. Now, she wanted to sleep as if she was human. She saw it as an unusual form of rebellion and freedom. Stephen told her that he would let it happen.

His wife was figuring out what she wanted, and he was unable to judge what he was told. Stephen only wanted to welcome it, and be there as she developed different interests and wants.

At the same time, Stephen told her that he was working something out in his mind. He explained that Steve's comment about his behavior was on his mind. She said that the connection between the members of the Vishanti were out of her jurisdiction.

Clea saw it as something sacred, and said that only they could work it out. He thought about that as he looked around the guest bedroom. Clea softly slept for the first time in her life, and Stephen stared at the bedroom door.

At the same time, Tony and Steve were all the way on the opposite side of the private floor.

"I think it's a push and pull. A bigger and smaller, thing ...that you've always had going on."

Tony quietly explained his observation, because Steve confessed that he felt differently about Stephen. The soldier was always trying to make the puzzle piece fit.

He heard what Tony said, and a wave of confusion filled his head after that. A push and pull? Bigger and smaller? Steve gave Tony a bewildered look.

They were laying in bed, but the blankets were all over the place. The Dr. Stephen Strange discussion began, and it left the soldier perplexed.

"It's all connected to the smaller you. The original you. I think, one of us makes you feel one way, and the other one makes you feel completely different. Bigger, smaller, push and pull."

Duh. Tony playfully smiled, because he figured it out a long time ago. He first realized it when they tried to make something work with Whitney. Steve had two different personalities that existed within that body.

Tony always made his clothing tighten up. Being alone with him made his clothes feel smaller. His confidence with Tony was always elevated, and he felt like he fit into that skin. Stephen, Whitney, Tony's parents, and the older Tony made him feel the opposite. His clothing felt enlarged, and a vulnerability from before returned to Steve.

There was no right or wrong. Steve was both, and both sides of him needed different things. Tony was right on the money. His suit was not a costume, and his identity was always connected to the suit.

He truly was the Iron Man, and he didn't have an alternate persona to think about. Steve was turned into that "Captain America" character that was so beloved and adored.

The version of Steve Rogers that Tony looked at had barely even worn the Stars and Stripes. He didn't identify with it after he woke up. His Steve moved on. Tony understood why he currently felt the way that he did, and he didn't have any issue giving Steve what he wanted.

The only one that struggled with it, was Steve.

The two of them were messing around a little bit as they talked, so they both had some warmth swirling around their bones. They picked up their behavior, right when they heard a knock on the bedroom door.

It was such a refined knock. They both knew exactly who it was, and Tony looked up at Steve. The soldier started to look adorably nervous. He froze up, and Tony maneuvered out from under him.

That brunette put his black shirt back on, and he fixed his red shorts. Then, he slowly walked right up to the door. Stephen saw it open, and he looked directly at his favorite mess.

"Visiting hours are over for prick wizards."

Tony maintained a straight face, and Stephen softly laughed. Oh, Tony was beyond impossible. Strange sarcastically sighed and he tried to play his silly game.

"I want to talk to Steve."

"What's the password?"

Tony wasn't gunna just ALLOW that wizard prick into their beautiful bedroom. He also wasn't going to easily grant him access to Steve. Tony looked over at that bed, and he saw the soldier boy bashfully shove a pillow over his head. Tony made him laugh.

Steve was hiding over there, and it made Tony friggen melt.

"The ridiculous password is, sexy time? Wasn't that the folder name for Steve?"

"Wrong. You can't just talk to my gorgeous frozen prince, Merlin... He's off limits."

Tony was protective. He let Stephen touch him before, and look where that got them. The sorcerer stared down at that spicy brunette, and he sighed again. He just wanted to talk.

... possibly?

"He wasn't off limits, before...Would you just move?"

AHAH. Steve wasn't off limits, when? In Costa Rica? Tony listened to the wizard's words, and it made him laugh out loud.

Stephen watched him laugh, and he thought that he could move Tony. He could send him off to oblivion. But, Stephen didn't really want to. Because indirectly, the sorcerer was flirting with him. He had developed a permanent attraction to the very difficult person that stood before him.

Stephen slowly looked at those red shorts.

"Please hold."

Tony hung up the phone on that wizard. He gave Stephen a devious grin, and then he slowly closed the door in his face. Tormenting the douchebag, pizza supreme was one of Tony's favorite hobbies. He walked over to that bed, and Tony grabbed ahold of that pillow.

Steve was pulled out of his hiding place, and he looked up at his little red corvette. Steve started to feel a little overwhelmed, and his eyes decided to look around. Steve felt, nervous? He wasn't sure. His face and body really warmed up as Tony stepped in closer toward him.

"Are you gunna make it there Steve? A wizard from Hogwarts is calling."

"I'm.."

Steve tried to respond, but Tony's comment made him laugh. He laughed quietly at Tony's words, and then he looked toward the door.

He tried not to think about the Costa Rica encounter. Steve's clothing really started to inflate in size.

Dawwww. Tony thought Steve was adorable. He looked at those very flustered and rosy cheeks.

"He can come in. If, that's.."

Was that ok with Tony? UH, yeah. One of his other favorite hobbies was keeping Steve's happiness in check. The apple twins were a mess. Tony didn't ever want to see a depressed Steve Rogers again. He also didn't want to see a lost Stephen Strange, diving around in some lake.

It was never supposed to be Tony and Steve, plus Stephen. No. The three of them we're in it for the long haul. They were always going to be trying to figure out how to make it work.

After Tony witnessed the battle royale that had been brewing between them, he decided to do whatever he had to do to keep those two basket cases happy. Mmkay?

He remembered something that the Ancient One told him, before he aligned with Hoggoth. She told him that he was their strength. It’s one of the reasons why she chose him, and she warned Tony that they were going to need him.

Tony took that shit to heart, and he gave Steve back his pillow. The brunette stepped away from the bed. He walked back toward that wizard and he opened the door.

He gave Stephen a smile, and the brunette let the taller man in.

Tony didn't even ask about Clea. He knew her opinion on Vishanti jurisdiction. So, he just closed the door behind him, and he started heading straight for some water. Tony stole the pillow again from Steve as he went by, and the soldier sat up.

Steve was only wearing grey slacks, and they felt like they were ten sizes too big. He messed around with them for a moment, and then he glanced up from Tony to Stephen.

The sorcerer was amused with Tony. He watched him prepare himself some ice water over yonder. No one said anything in the room, and that was fine with Stephen.

He needed to chat real quick with that "gorgeous frozen prince" and ask him something.

Stephen simply walked over. He stood beside the bed. The apple twins were silent, and Stephen slowly sat down beside Steve. He started looking at that fair colored skin.

"Steve, I wonder about something, off and on."

Strange decided to repeat himself. Tony sipped his cold water, and he looked at the expression on Steve's face. He was so... beyond sweet. Tony friggen adored him. Steve didn't say a word. He just stared at Stephen.

"Why did you bring Clea to Agamotto's temple?"

Stephen wanted him to answer the question again. He sat there, and waited. Steve slowly swallowed, and he looked at Stephen's dark shirt.

He brought her there, because he was confused. The three of them spent time together, and Stephen's behavior left him puzzled. Steve thought that they were moving forward, and he let Stephen take control.

Steve liked it. And he felt like he opened up to him. Then, all of a sudden... Stephen had someone else.

Operation Apple Bottom Jeans continued right in front of Tony's very eyes. It continued, because that wizard prick made a move, and he started slowly kissing Steve.

They could talk about all the confusion, and jealousy. The three of them could talk all damn day about how complicated everything had been. They could brainstorm behavior patterns, interactions, and all of that mess for an eternity.

Stephen didn't want to do that. He decided to just go with what he felt. So, in that moment, he really wanted to hook up with Steve.

The ice shifted around in that cold glass of water. Tony drank it down, and then he set the glass by the sink. The brunette felt his body fill up with some heat, and he stepped over to that bed.

He watched them kiss, and it made him grab at his bulky black shirt. He didn't want to remove it. Tony just watched.

He just wanted to watch, and the brunette took in a very slow breath. Stephen moved further into that kiss. Then, he started to reposition the two of them on the bed. He wanted to remove Steve's grey slacks, but the soldier was already focused on something else.

Steve pulled the sorcerer toward him as they moved. His hip met Steve's chest, and the blonde ran his mouth over parts Stephen's dark pants. That hit a buzzer on the wizard. Steve's mouth located an arousal, and he kept teasing it above the fabric.

Fuck.

The sorcerer closed his eyes, and he started gripping that blonde hair. Steve was pretending to orally please him, but his skin was still covered. All he had to do was push his pants down, but Steve was fully committed to teasing it out.

How very Tony of him. Stephen knew that the soldier was repeating something that he loved to receive. Strange slipped the fabric down his legs, and he felt that mouth on his skin for real.

Tony almost choked. He watched Steve take in that length, and it just blew his mind to the moon. Steve gave him a blow job all the time, but Tony couldn't exactly WATCH. And, when they were in Costa Rica, the apple twins kept everything focused on him.

The encounter between Steve, and Stephen was brief, because those two were working out how they felt.

Ufhwaaahhhschhhhh, Tony kept gawking at that blonde, as Stephen moved him back. He started removing those grey slacks, and the wizard looked directly at Tony. Stephen put his hand out, because he wanted Tony to give him something.

ACK. Tony just wanted to be a fly on the wall. He didn't expect to be looked at with Stephen's sharp eyes. The sorcerer wanted to... already... be..

He stared down at Steve. He truly was a sight to behold. His honey milk skin made Stephen close his eyes a little harder. They started kissing again, because Steve pulled the sorcerer closer to him.

What he wanted was right there beside the bed. Steve and Tony were rambunctious, and the lubricant to make it enjoyable was always a quick grab.

They also didn't have a ton of guests over, so... Tony went to grab it, but he fumbled around and tried to watch. The bottle got all scrambled up in his hot little hands. Tony practically tossed it to them. Get to it. Get to it. Right now now nowww.

His greedy nature started picking up, and he heard those apple twins softly laugh at him. Steve covered half of his face with his hand, and Stephen leaned in Tony's direction.

He was amused with Tony. The brunette's behavior always made him smile. Stephen leaned closer, and he gently kissed Tony's burning lips. He felt the brunette kiss him back, and it made Stephen feel elated. Something came to his mind, and he quietly spoke against the side of Tony's face.

"My older self is really missing out."

Stephen felt a little sad, and he looked down at the bottle that Tony clumsily tossed around. The older Stephen Strange was, alone. He didn't have a Vishanti trio. Also, the older Steve Rogers left the timeline, and the Tony Stark that existed in that dimension was dead.

Clea was in the future for his older self, but Stephen knew that he felt very alone.

He glanced down at Steve, and the sorcerer thought about what they meant to him. He couldn't imagine being without them any longer. Stephen really cared for those two ... idiots, and he felt like he was terrible at showing it.

He wasn't very good at keeping friends, so...

Tony and Steve became really quiet. They both saw Stephen's contemplation, and then they watched him resume what he was doing with the bottle. Steve was about to say something to him, but Stephen's soft lips covered his own.

Steve became distracted, and Tony's heart really started to pump. He almost choked again, because the talking between everyone subsided, and the apple twins got down to business. The lubricant was carefully applied, and Stephen eased himself between those honey blonde legs.

It didn't take Steve that long to adjust to Stephen, because the soldier preferred to bottom at times. It just hit different when he felt vulnerable, and when felt like his smaller self.

Tony understood that, and he watched Steve take in a breath. He was relaxed on that bed, and he clearly enjoyed what Stephen was doing.

They might have figured out how to make the puzzle come together. The apple twins were working around their issues, and the attention turning toward Steve felt like it worked.

Tony decided to move in, and he started by kissing Steve's beautiful forehead. The soldier was happy to feel Tony's warmth, and he encouraged him to take it further.

They all got what they wanted, whether it was still an inward thing, or finally spoken out loud. They all knew that they would work out the little details at some point.

They technically had an eternity to figure all of that shit out.

* * *

Vishanti Venture: END

Thanks for reading.   
  


The final song is called:

Dreamers by K.FLAY


End file.
